Inalcanzable
by Scorpio G
Summary: Milo y Camus cegados por la pasión cometen una imprudencia, ahora Milo debe decidir entre su lealtad hacía Athena... o a lo que se está gestando en su vientre, si confesarle a Camus la verdad o alejarlo de su vida, y el tiempo esta en su contra. Camus x Milo (Fem) Saga x Milo
1. Prólogo

**Inalcanzable**

Sinopsis: Milo, amazona dorada de Escorpio, pagará muy caro por una imprudencia en manos de su mejor amigo. Ahora tiene que tomar una decisión, ¿Athena o la nueva vida dentro suyo? Camus x Milo (Fem) Pre Saga de las doce casas.

 _Protagonistas:_ Camus de Acuario, Milo de Escorpio.

 _Secundarios:_ Hyoga, Isaack, Shaka de Virgo, Saga de Géminis, Death Mask, Afrdoita de Piscis, algunos OCs (No aparecerán mucho)

 _Pareja principal:_ Camus x Milo

 _Pareja secundaria_ : Saga x Milo (Aunque esta por verse)

 _Categoría:_ Drama/Romance

 _Renuncia:_ Saint Seiya no me pertenece y éste es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

 _Notas:_ Milo no es la Milo de la pelirroja, es una versión femenina del Milo original (Lo que podrían haber hecho en leyenda del santuario… se hubiera visto más guapa) y por original me remito al Manga, será rubia (Mmm me encanta su pelo azul, pero versión mujer me parece más linda así, quizás porque Milo rubio siempre se veía muy uke XD).

Quiero hacer esto lo más canon pasible… pasando por alto el hecho de que volví mujer a uno de los dorados pero… si en leyenda del santuario pudieron ¿Porqué yo no? OMG! Siempre veo que tratan de abordar el tema de un embarazo en fics y hasta ahora nada me convenció, pero es comprensible, es algo que el anime no expone y genera curiosidad, se embaraza una amazona ¿Qué onda? ¿La expulsan, le regalan al niño… la matan? Convengamos que el Santuario no es Disney y matan por mucho menos que eso y siendo ellas tan orgullosas… en fin, pondré mi visión del asunto aquí, y no, no me veo el templo de Escorpio con una cuna XD si es que me entienden.

Como adicional solo quiero agregar que Milo al ser amazona dorada esta muy por encima de cualquier amazona en el santuario, y las leyes de las amazonas… las rigen ellas, por lo que se ve en el anime, no el patriarca (Lo de la mascarita y toda la cosa) parecen una tribu aparte, Milo es de la elite dorada, asique no le dirían un grupo de amazonas si puede o no mostrar su rostro o les rendiría cuentas, traducción: ¡No le voy a poner una máscara! ¡Odio como les quedan! Je

Prólogo.

 **POV Milo**

Tenía el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo, y lo sentía húmedo, caliente, adhiriéndose a la piel de mi cuero cabelludo y cuello, estaba sudando demasiado por el esfuerzo que hacía, pero mi cuerpo estaba completamente frío, resultado de estar arrodillada sobre la helada loza del baño y de tener mis brazos sobre el retrete.

Otro espasmo sacudió todo mi cuerpo y cerrando los ojos volví a inclinarme hacía adelante, complemente asqueada por las involuntarias acciones de mi cuerpo… Ya era la tercera vez, y no había ya comida en mi estómago para devolver, el paladar me quemaba y no podía parar de temblar.

Con esfuerzo me alejé de ese artefacto, evitando siquiera mirar en él, me arrastré hasta un tapete de goma, sobre el que tomé asiento, buscando aislar un poco ese frío tan desagradable que sacudía mis huesos, odiaba el piso del baño, odiaba estar descompuesta… y odiaba tanto a Camus de Acuario…

Mis piernas y pies estaban desnudos, solo vestía una polera negra cuello de tortuga que me llegaba a medio muslo y olía a Camus… precisamente porque era de él.

El mareo volvió a sacudirme, pero ésa vez me esforcé por no darle lugar, mi paladar estaba ya al rojo vivo, además pronto llegarían las criadas y no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando, de hecho quería que nada estuviera pasando.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya? ¿Dos meses? El martirio mensual femenino ya no me atormentaba y en su lugar habían llegado los constantes vómitos y mareos. Había tratado de ignorarlo, de convencerme que no podía ser tanta mi desdicha, pero cada día me convencía de que se me terminaba el tiempo y que solo estaba retardando lo inevitable. Me abracé unos momentos, tratando de nivelar mi respiración, estaba agitada y mis latidos me estaban aturdiendo, todo parecía tan irreal, yo… Milo de Escorpio, estaba embarazada, mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Me puse de pie, tambaleándome, estaba toda entumida, llevaba al menos una hora en el suelo, con pereza me acerqué al lavamanos, para ver el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo, mi cabello apenas parecía recogido, la pequeña coleta no podía darle demasiado orden a mi rubia melena, dos de mis amplios mechones seguían sobre mis hombros, haciendo un fuerte contraste con la prenda de Camus, de la manera que lo hacía antes con los rojizos cabellos del mismo. Mis ojos estaban irritados, tenían bolsas, pero no había llorado, jamás lloraba, los hombres ocasionalmente podían permitírselo, una amazona que aspiraba a ser respetada como uno… no, principalmente una que se negaba a portar máscara desde que obtuviera el mayor reconocimiento que ninguna hubiera tenido en toda la historia… ser santo dorado… ser santo de Escorpio, no yo jamás lloraba, mi maestro me había extirpado ese mal hábito de pequeña.

"Si el dolor demanda expresarse conviértelo en ira, jamás en lágrimas, la fuerza genera temor y respeto, las lágrimas solo lástima y menosprecio"

Pero como odie ser tan buena alumna en ese momento, como odie mi condición de mujer, no haber nacido hombre y libre de esa maldición, odié a mi maestro por quitarme la capacidad de sufrir como necesitaba… y odie a Camus, odie a Camus por sobre todas las cosas por haberme metido en ese calvario, por ser el cómplice de mi desgracia, porque él dormía plácidamente en Siberia, con sus seudoalumnos, mientras yo pasaba las noches junto al retrete… odiándolo, maldiciéndolo… necesitándolo.

Lavé mi cara con agua fría, buscando despertar un poco mi piel, mis facciones, me solté el cabello y empecé a humedecer las puntas para deshacer algunos nudos sin destruirlo en el proceso, no sabía ser cuidadosa con él, menos cuando estaba tan alterada.

No tardé en sentir que golpeaban suavemente la puerta, era Amenthys, siempre llegaba primero al rayar el alba, para prepararme el desayuno, las demás doncellas se le sumaban pasadas las horas para hacer la limpieza y cumplir con las diligencias que les encargara, tampoco tardarían en llegar un par de soldados, a pasar el relevamiento de la guardia nocturna y cualquier novedad, como cada día. No era momento de autocompadecerme, era hora de actuar.

"¡Un minuto!" Respondí volviendo a chequear mi imagen en el espejo, esforzándome porque el desvelo no se me notara. Bastó abrir la puerta y encontrarme de frente con el moreno rostro de mi jefa de personal, la morena y robusta Amenthys, para saber que todo era inútil, lucía aún más angustiada que yo misma segundos atrás, se tomó la libertad de poner una mano sobre mi hombro y tuve la confirmación de que mi secreto ya no lo era, al fin y al cabo, ella cambiaba mis sábanas y proveía elementos de higiene, no era posible que se le pasara por alto que su señora no había requerido atenciones especiales en dos meses…

Esa mano, morena y grande fue como una piedra, algo que golpeo sobre mi cuerpo y me arrastró al vacío, a la realidad, que alguien más lo supiera lo volvía aún más real, mi embarazo ya no existía solo dentro de los límites de mi recámara, de mi baño, pero tendría que apresurarme a decidir qué hacer si quería que permaneciera dentro de mi templo.

Amenthys, ataviada con su largo vestido, vistosos aros y exuberante rodete, me miró a los ojos con aprensión, ejerciendo un poco más de presión sobre mi mano.

"Nadie tiene por que saberlo" Susurro con voz temblorosa, ella entendía la gravedad de la situación y estaba igual de asustada, al fin y al cabo… ella me había criado "Mi niña… solo será un momento… y tu problema habrá desaparecido"

Sus palabras encogieron mi estómago y secaron mi boca, no fui capaz de decir nada, sintiéndome contrariada porque sus palabras me generaran tanto alivio en vez de repudio.

"Nadie tiene porque saberlo" Volvió a repetir, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, asegurándose de que yo entendiera, tratando de convencerme.

Yo asentí en silencio, incapaz de pensar en otra solución.

La dejé atrás para internarme en mi alcoba, donde ya me esperaba un cambio de ropa para usar debajo de mi armadura, un ambos magenta era esta vez, junto al vendaje que necesitaba para recubrir mi parte superior, jamás usaba ropa de mujer, y eso era precisamente un sujetador.

Me quité la prenda que Camus me había dado la última vez que dormimos juntos, en su última visita al santuario… dos meses atrás, su templo estaba helado, como era habitual, y cuando empecé a quejarme me enfundó en su polera, un poco por la fuerza ya que me resistí un poco a tan brusco trato, pero no me la quité, en parte porque el cambio de temperatura se llevó mi malhumor, porque olía a Camus y porque mi amigo estaba tan… tomado, nunca había visto a Camus así, sabía que bebía ¿Quién no? Yo también lo hacía ocasionalmente, pero cuando se pasaba de copas por lo general solo hablaba un poco de más, o más bien empezaba a decir lo que pensaba sin ningún recato, por eso no me extraño cuando terminada la cena con el patriarca, bajando desde Piscis me jaló hacía su templo y dijo "Quiero dormir contigo".

No le di problemas. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, y esperaba, en esos momentos, que no fuera la última. Lo que no esperaba era acabar haciéndolo en el suelo habiendo una cálida y linda cama en su alcoba, no esperaba tanta desesperación y… fuerza, fue como estar con otra persona. Y la rareza aumentó cuando Camus empezó a reir, cuando esa sonrisa alegre se congeló en su rostro, que le hacía lucir atractivo, pero tan fuera de su personalidad que me dio escalofríos, sus manos frías encerrándose en mis senos no me dejó pensar mucho, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y esta vez era Camus quien no me daba tregua, quien iba demasiado rápido, quien estaba cargado de ansiedad.

Debí vérmelo venir, nada bueno podía salir de todo eso, debí detenerlo cuando entró en mi sin la protección necesaria, debí pedirle que parara… debí evitarlo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo, cuando mi cerebro despertó ya era tarde. Cuando Camus despertó ya estaba solo, y no muy consciente del desastre que había ocasionado, apenas y recordaba donde lo habíamos hecho y asumió de inmediato que mi mala actitud a la mañana siguiente se debía a las marcas que había dejado en mi cuerpo, no sabía que más que marca había dejado una huella… una que necesitaba borrar.

Mientras acababa de vestirme me lo pregunté brevemente ¿Debería decirle a Camus? ¿Estaba bien lo que iba a hacer? El estómago no dejaba de molestarme, pero me bastó observar la caja de mi armadura en el pedestal al otro extremo de mi alcoba para apartar todos esos pensamientos, yo era la amazona dorada de Escorpio, estaba por encima de todas esas cosas, no era momento de dudar, debía ponerle remedio de inmediato a todo ese asunto, Camus llegaría en cuestión de días y no me arriesgaría a que lo supiera, Amenthys tenía razón.

"Nadie tiene porque saberlo"

Continua..

Bueno, es un breve prólogo, y solo me interesa saber si a alguien le interesa una trama así XD si veo que sí actualizaré lo antes posible, tengo ya en mente más o menos el rumbo que quiero que tome el fic. Incluí a Saga en la trama porque es previo al conflicto de las doce casas, así que él es el patriarca, el Santuario es un lugar oscuro y naturalmente… Athena ni figura en el mapa.

Saludos y espero les gustara!


	2. Capítulo 1: Todo y nada

**Inalcanzable**

Ok, capi 1, advirtiendo de entrada que tiene un poquitín de lime, no lo pude evitar, siento machacarles a Camus, pero por más serio que sea… nadie es serio a la hora de tener sexo, más bien el sexo es cosa sería jaja y Camuchis no es ningún ser virginal, sorry (De hecho la lógica dice que no son vírgenes ninguno, digo… 20 años, 22, 28, rodeados de doncellas y amazonas en tanga, son hombres valientes pero no eunucos)

En fin, demás comentarios al final del capítulo!

 _ **Capítulo 1: Todo y nada**_

POV Milo

No, no estaba lista, para nada lista.

Salía a hacer la ronda nocturna cuando por las escaleras de Libra me encontré de frente a Camus.

Me dio un sobresalto. No había sentido su cosmos, no sabía que ya estaba en el santuario y definitivamente no esperaba encontrarlo así, muchos escalones por debajo de mí, enfundado en su armadura, bañado por la luz de la luna, atravesándome con sus profundos ojos y con esa casi imperceptible sonrisa, invisible para cualquiera, pero no para mí.

El condenado se veía tan bien.

Tome aire varias veces mientras me decidía a terminar el recorrido que me llevaba al último lugar donde deseaba estar, frente a él. Camus no se movía, no lo seguía mirando, pero sabía que toda su atención seguía sobre mí, lo que normalmente me gustaba en esos momentos amenazaba con hacerme olvidar como caminar.

Fueron minutos eternos y desee que fueran horas, lo que me quejé en el pasado por lo largas que eran esas escaleras, pero en esos momentos entregaba mi armadura por unos escalones más.

El trueque no fue aceptado, pronto me vi de pie frente a Camus, enfrentando esos ojos azules que me miraban con curiosidad, sabía que por mucho que me esforzara a él no podía esconderle mis pensamientos, la manera en que frunció sus cejas volvió evidente ese hecho.

También sabía que no me preguntaría nada, Camus era un hombre tan discreto con su propia vida como la ajena. Solo me examinó con detalle un instante, en silencio, mientras en actitud relajada tomaba uno de mis mechones de cabello, esperando a que yo hablara primero, seguramente sorprendido de mi repentina quietud y poca euforia.

"Volviste" Susurre, esa palabra salió con tanto esfuerzo de mi boca que dudé si me había escuchado, pero lo hizo, porque me saltó, continuando con el escrutinio de sus ojos, como si esperara encontrar en todo mi rostro y cuerpo algo que le diera un indicio del porque de mi actitud distante.

"Así parece" Respondió con obviedad a mi cálida bienvenida, luego pareció arrepentirse, porque me regaló una explicación. "Tenía que cumplir una misión antes de regresar, y me tomó menos tiempo del que esperaba"

"Ya veo… que… eficiente" Forcé una sonrisa, sintiéndome inquieta.

"¿Vas a patrullar?" Sabía que así era, no había otro motivo para andar deambulando a altas horas de la noche por el santuario, su pregunta dejó entrever que él también estaba incómodo.

"Sí, y estoy retrasada para relevar a Aldebaran"

"Entiendo, deberías apresurartde entonces"

Yo asentí, y tras intercambiar una mirada más que no pude sostener, me marché apresurada.

No dudé ni por un segundo que Camus estaba observándome, sentía el peso de su mirada en mi nuca, en todo mi ser, lo que hizo que sintiera aún más necesidad de poner distancia. Era una pesadilla, despertaba de una y entraba en otra, ¿Por qué Camus debía volver antes? Esperaba no tener que verlo hasta que solucionara el problema, como había decido llamarlo desde ahora, problema, la presencia del padre del problema solo era… otro problema.

Me odié por pensar la palabra padre, Camus no era ni sería padre, porque no habría bebé, no habría un hijo, no habría nada, solo era la peor resaca de nuestra vida, nada más, tenía que apresurarme, peor que lo supiera Camus… sería que lo supiera el patriarca, él no era conocido por ser benévolo, su juicio era duro e indiscutible, no podía imaginar circunstancias bajo las que no tomara medidas extremas de saber a su reciente amazona dorada… embarazada, había confiado en ella y le había entregado un honor que ninguna mujer pudo ostentar antes, que pagara a su generosidad manchando el buen nombre de la elite dorada así… sería imperdonable.

Amenthys seguía teniendo razón, nadie debía saberlo.

Esa noche de patrullaje fue interminable, apenas pude reducir mi ansiedad, estaba tan alterada que acabé dejando fuera de combate a un soldado novato que equivocó su ruta, no podía asegurar haber creído que en verdad él era una amenaza, pero sí que jamás volvería a deambular sin permiso los alrededores de las doce casas.

Pasé el informe de la velada al jefe de personal, ese desagradable y bajito hombre que me miraba de una manera que me asqueaba, y luego me retiré a descansar.

La mañana del Domingo llegó, con nubarrones y fuertes vientos, me sorprendió desnuda entre las sábanas, luchando por despabilarme, para mi desgracia la mañana no fue la única que me sorprendió en ese estado. No necesité voltear para saber que Camus estaba dentro de su alcoba, esa brisa fría no provenía de la ventana.

"Buenos días, mom chat" (mi gatita)

Jamás me acostumbraría a ese apelativo tan desagradable, pero sabía que me lo había ganado en el pasado y sin importar mis enojos Camus seguía utilizándolo.

Suspiré mientras me incorporaba para sentarme en la cama y enfrentarlo, debía estar ansioso, sino ¿Por qué bajaría a buscarme cuando me vió solo unas horas atrás?

"Sabes lo que puedes hacer con tu mom chat!" Gruñí irritada, siempre lo estaba al despertar y se sumaba el extra de tener, a la última persona que quería ver, junto a mi cama. Seguía sin estar lista, y mi querido amigo no parecía dispuesto por darme espacio.

Mi gruñido no fue tomado en serio, Acuario estaba acostumbrado a mi malhumor matutino, en vez de alejarse dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y tomó lugar sobre la cama, mirándome con intensidad. Yo lo miré interrogante, esperando a ver que diría, tardé en darme cuenta que las protagonistas de ese duelo de miradas no eran mis cejas ni turquesas, sino mis redondos y turgentes senos que había olvidado cubrir.

Manotee la sábana y me cubrí hasta el cuello, rogando que mi rostro no estuviera tan rojo como temía, sabía que el gesto era ridículo, Camus me había visto en demasiadas ocasiones desnuda y la mirada divertida que me dedicó pareció querer recordármelo.

"¿Por qué no me lo dices?"

Pestañeé confundida e inquieta.

"¿Decirte qué cosa?"

"Lo que puedo hacer con mi mom chat" Sugirió arqueando suavemente una ceja. Tiempo atrás eso hubiera bastado para que me fuera sobre él, pero en esos momentos tenía otras preocupaciones en mente que el magnetismo sexual que había entre nosotros.

Suspiré cansada, acomodando mejor las sábanas bajo mis axilas, buscando algo que ver para no enfrentar la mirada del caballero de acuario, pero no pude seguir huyéndole cuando su mano rosó mi mejilla derecha, su dorso se movía dedicándome una caricia muy suave, seduciéndome para que lo viera, y lo hice.

Su boca no tardó en estar sobre la mía, apretando mis labios, pellizcándolos para obtener más acceso. Cerré los ojos y descuidadamente llevé mis brazos a su cuello, dándole sin querer acceso a otras partes de mi cuerpo. La sábana volvió a caer y mis pezones se erizaron al rozar el frío de su armadura, irguiéndose.

La lengua de Camus me invadía, luego sus manos me apresaron, como siempre desde que nos habíamos besado por primera vez, inmediatamente sujetó mis senos con suavidad, amasándolos con cuidado.

Liberó mi boca solo unos instantes, para pegar su frente a la mía, desarmarme con su mirada, y luego ambos dirigimos la atención a sus manos, yo solo trataba de recuperar el aliento antes del segundo ataque, él admiraba fascinado la zona de mi cuerpo que tanto le enloquecía, no podía entender el placer que eso le generaba, pero me excitaba solo sentir que podía hacerlo perder el control, que yo también tenía efecto sobre él, que era mutuo y ambos padecíamos el mismo mal.

Supe que debíamos parar, no era momento para nuestros juegos, pero como siempre no encontré la fuerza de voluntad, una de sus manos se abrió camino entre mis piernas, aunque le dificulté el trabajo apretándolas, impidiendo que lleguen a destino, su boca se dirigió a uno de mis senos, depositando algunos besos ahí.

Cerré los ojos inmersa en el placer y acaricié sus hermosos cabellos.

Pero en esos momentos Amenthys, tan oportuna como siempre, golpeó la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Me separé de inmediato de Camus, me envolví en la sabana y la arrastré hasta el baño, sin siquiera mirarlo, si lo hacía podía cometer la locura de pedirle a mi criada que se marchara y nos diera algo de intimidad, y… por tener semejante intimidad con Camus es que estaba en semejante predicamento

Ya una vez sola me apresuré a ir al lava manos, para enjuagar mi cara con abundante agua, odiando mi secreta debilidad, por ella es que estaba en éste lío, no podía volver a caer en lo mismo, en unos días abortaría y Camus ni ningún hombre volvería a tocarme, sería lo mejor, lo más prudente, la sola idea me aterraba, no podía volver a cometer el mismo error.

Caminé por una toalla y digerí el sabor de Camus que aún quedaba en mis labios, que ardían, aunque me había besado con suavidad y apenas acariciado… mi cuerpo entero ardía, pero debía acostumbrarme a que esos encuentros ya no ocurrirían, se lo dejaría bien claro a mi amigo, que solo seríamos eso desde éste momento en adelante.

Con esa idea en mente peiné mis cabellos y me coloqué una bata, alistándome para enfrentarlo de nuevo, y tal como esperaba, él seguía ahí, en el mismo lugar que lo dejé, esperándome.

Sus ojos azules me miraban inquisitivamente, y la pregunta de la noche anterior seguía ahí.

Fue cuando lo supe, necesitaba mantener a Camus en la ignorancia total hasta que todo hubiera concluido, no podía arriesgarme a que lo supiera, lo mejor era no levantar sospechas, cuando estuviera recuperada y todo fuera solo un desagradable recuerdo hablaría con él, buscaría la forma de explicarle que ya no podíamos tener relaciones, y de ser necesario mentiría, como lo estaba por hacer es esos momentos.

"Lo siento"

Le dije volviendo a sentarme a su lado, de piernas cruzadas, entendiendo que en silencio esperaba una explicación para mi rechazo.

"Volviste en mal momento"

"¿Mal momento?" Hubo un tinte de preocupación en su voz y me sentí con algo de culpa por confundirlo así.

"Estoy en mi… semana difícil del mes"

La asquerosa mentira pareció ser convincente, pues el semblante Camus se relajó de repente, como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

"No puedo… tu sabes… "

"Lo sé, lo sé" Tomó mi mano con actitud de relajo, regalándome otra sonrisa "No es como si lo hubieras planeado"

"Además estoy demasiado adolorida" Decidí aprovechar para justificar mis dolencias por si llegaba a notarlas los próximos días.

"Entiendo, y sabes que no es necesario" Depositó un delicado beso en mis labios, uno mucho más suave que el anterior, como queriendo borrar los rastros de lo que acababa de pasar hacía unos minutos "Me conformo con verte"

Yo asentí, aunque en el fondo no deseaba verlo, no estaba resentida ya, pero necesitaba esconder todo el asunto y Camus era quien mejor me conocía, por ende era la última persona que quería cerca esos días.

"Que bien"

"Además me quedaré un par de semanas esta vez, así que eso no será problema"

Semanas… me sentí morir, cuantas veces desee en el pasado que se quedara el año completo, y ahora que solo lo quería en Siberia decidía quedarse.

"Vaya…" No supe más que decir, asi que me limité a darle un abrazo, fue un acto reflejo para no delatar mi incomodidad una vez más, pero resultó una experiencia terrible, estar recostada contra él, aunque no estuviera sobre su cuerpo de manera directa, sentirlo rodearme con sus brazos sacudió mis emociones, y principalmente me di cuenta de cuanto necesitaba ese abrazo, aún más que sus besos, de cuanto lo había extrañado… y de lo duró que sería tenerlo lejos, era una locura, lo necesita cerca, pero a la vez lejos, Camus iba a acabar conmigo a ese paso.

Cuando nos separamos él se puso de pie mientras lo miraba atenta.

"Es hora de desayunar, y si las costumbres no han cambiado desde que me fui…"

"El patriarca nos espera" Concluí yo.

"El patriarca nos espera" Concordó, abriendo la puerta "Esperare afuera a que te alistes".

Desahuciada y aliviada a la vez, me apresuré a vestirme y volver a reunirme con mi amigo y compañero de armas para ascender hasta el templo de Athena.

Así era cada Domingo, ese día había sido establecido por el patriarca como día de camaradería o algo así entre la orden dorada, todos nos encontrábamos a desayunar con él y podíamos ponernos al día, aún que gran parte de la orden dorada no existía… Aioros había muerto como el traidor que era, Géminis pasaba poco tiempo en los alrededores por razones que solo le concernían al patriarca, el mismo Camus estaba más tiempo en Sibería que en Grecia, Aioria… ese mentecato no tenía respeto por nada, no se molestaría en asistir a un evento de esa naturaleza, lo mismo contaba para Mu y el viejo maestro. Recientemente me estaba dando cuenta que en éste santuario cada quién hacía lo que se le daba la gana, tal vez por eso el Patriarca Arles era tan severo, no debía querer más levantamientos…

El corto camino hacia arriba fue silencioso, aunque esa parte era normal, Camus no hablaba demasiado, y sabía que por las mañanas yo tampoco, empezaba a incordiarlo con preguntas después de un buen desayuno recién.

En el salón del patriarca se encontraban ya la mayoría, a excepción del patriarca, pero en su lugar había alguien que jamás asistía y me daba mucho gusto poder verlo.

"¡Saga!"

Luego de que lo dije me di cuenta que fui demasiado efusiva, pero me había generado un golpe de alegría encontrarme con él, Saga era muy especial para mí por muchas razones, de niña fue todo un mentor y casi hermano mayor, alguien a quien admiraba y soñaba algún día igualar, al más poderoso de los doce, aún que Aioria se atreviera a decir en esa época que el puesto le pertenecía a Aioros, ese arquero traidor no le llegaba los talones al gran Saga de Géminis.

Su mirada Jade me correspondió y me atreví a aproximarme a él para saludarlo, pocas veces lo podíamos ver entre los mortales, no podía dejar pasar la ocasión. Lo saludé estrechándole la mano y me invitó a tomar lugar a su lado lo que accedí con gusto, aún sabiendo que Camus estaba viendo eso y me iba a pasar factura, mi extraño amigo era tan celoso.

"¿Qué te trae al santuario de repente?" Mi pregunta podía considerarse un sarcasmo, era un santo dorado, ahí debería estar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Saga sabía que fue otra la intensión y respondió con esa paciencia infinita que le caracterizaba.

"El patriarca me llamó para que le diera mi reporte"

Su reporte, moría por saber que era la misión sobre la que estaba a cargo, pero ya había cometido esa imprudencia tiempo atrás y sabía que no valía la pena el intento.

"Oh, ¿Y Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?" Se podía decir que hacía años que no lo veía más de unos minutos, pero nunca habíamos estado sentados a la mesa juntos, era buena señal.

"No mucho me temo, quizás hasta mañana"

Una sirvienta se acercó a ofrecernos café y leche caliente en esos momentos, la distracción me sirvió para ver a Camus en otra mesa del salón, junto con Shaka, estaba sentado curiosamente dándome la espalda, lo que me hizo rodar los ojos, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar en esos momentos que él, ya le había dedicado demasiado tiempo estos dos meses de tortura, si no lo sacaba de mi sistema unas horas enfermaría.

"Qué pena" Me lamenté sinceramente mientras tomaba una banana cortada en rodajas y la agregaba al tazón de avena frente a mí, donde una doncella estaba volcando leche tibia.

"Lo sé, ¿Y cómo has estado?"

Oh, la pregunta del momento, y lo último que quería responder, por lo que opté por la evasiva.

"Aburrida, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí más que patrullar, al menos Camus y Shaka se andan paseando en el extranjero y tienen alumnos"

Saga sonrió con diversión por mis palabras.

"Quizás Shaka pasee, pero no imagino Siberia como un lugar paradisiaco" Arqueó una ceja y yo imité su gesto "Además odias a los niños y los climas intensos"

"No los odio, digo, a los climas intensos, solo el frío me molesta"

"Hace desde los cinco años que te quejas del calor de Grecia, Milo"

"Yo me quejo de todo"

Eso consiguió hacerlo reír sutilmente.

"Pues has dicho una gran verdad, te quejas de que casi no estoy, pero si me quedara de seguro te quejarías de verme tanto"

"Eso jamás" Le aseguré sin siquiera darme cuenta, sintiendo inmediatamente que la sangre se me agolpeaba en el rostro, principalmente por la manera en que Saga me miró, era el problema de tratar con alguien que te conocía desde tan pequeña, así te sientes cada vez que le vez, pequeña, en especial si hablamos del gran Saga de Géminis.

Cuando la vergüenza se volvía insoportable se apiadó de mi y dirigió su atención al plato que estaba comiendo cuando llegué, un revuelto de morrones y cebollas, para continuar con el desayuno. Yo decidí empezar con el mío.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, entre cucharada y cucharada mis ojos regresaron a Camus, quién parecía conversar con Virgo, o eso pensé por la forma en que Shaka asentía, era eso o estaba hablando con buda. No sabía como sentirme respecto a él, Camus era nada y era todo a la vez en mi vida, hacía demasiado tiempo que era así, siempre fuimos muy unidos, son esas cosas que pasan sin poderlo evitar o explicar…

Inicialmente fue cosa de nuestros maestros, Camus era un niño extranjero en un santuario de héroes griegos que no ve con aprecio otra sangre a menos que demuestre valer la pena, valer la pena se traducía en alcanzar una armadura. Y yo era una niña aspirando a una armadura dorada, no era necesario decir más.

Nos obligaron a entrenar juntos para que nos hiciéramos compañía únicamente, no veían sano que nos aisláramos así, Camus no parecía interesado en hacer amigos, y yo no podía hacerlos directamente. Nuestros maestros eran los mejores amigos de años y supusieron que seguiríamos su ejemplo, el plan parecía una locura, ese pálido francés y yo no teníamos nada en común, pero extrañamente funcionó.

Tras los desaires iniciales y miradas de desconfianza empezó a nacer algo, ni nos dimos cuenta cuando pasó, no podría describir el momento en que se cruzó la línea del rechazo hacía la aceptación, pero de un momento a otro me recuerdo contándole a Camus sobre las playas de Milo y los castillos de arena, y a él mostrándome por primera vez como sus manos podían producir hielo, a esa edad eso fue lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto en el mundo entero, supe que ese extraño niño era un mago del hielo.

También recuerdo mis problemas para aprender a leer y a Camus ayudándome con el griego pese a que era mi lengua natal, no la suya, siempre fue muy inteligente. De más grandes aprendimos a cuidarnos mutuamente, la competencia para el oro era mucha, al igual que la envidia, había jóvenes menos talentosos pero más experimentados queriendo que comamos el polvo, no podían hacerlo si estábamos juntos, éramos buen equipo.

Lamentablemente tanto lo bueno como lo malo tiene su ciclo, su final, se llevaron a Camus a entrenar a Siberia, y yo volví a estar sola, salvo por el joven y poderoso santo de Géminis que en ocasiones visitaba Escorpio y me dedicaba un poco de tiempo, aparentemente encantado con mi inocente admiración, todos los aprendices admirábamos a Saga de Géminis, él era todo lo que significaba ser un santo dorado, él era… perfecto, en esos momentos pertenecía a la rama más joven de la élite dorada, favorito del patriarca, y nuestros maestros querían que le reconociéramos y respetaramos, ya que seríamos sus compañeros de armas cuando tuviéramos edad y tanto él como Aioros serían los mayores de los doce templos, por lo que guiarían al ejercito.

Sí, todos admirábamos a Saga, o la gran mayoría, pero yo era su favorita, lo cual me era motivo de orgullo, y me volvía el blanco de la envidia de mis iguales, como Death Mask y Afrodita, pero eso no hacía más que ensanchar mi pecho, me gustaba que me envidiaran así, en cierta forma empezaban a reconocerme.

El problema radicaba en Camus.

A Camus no le gustaba mi relación con Saga, tampoco le gustaba Saga, y si no lo expresaba con palabras era porque sabía que no tenía derecho hacerlo, después de todo él y yo no éramos nada, pero a la vez éramos todo.

No nos vimos en casi cuatro años, Camus no regresó al santuario hasta que pudo portar su armadura. Ese día todo empezó. Ese cosmos tan familiar se alzaba saludando a todo el santuario y llenó de una calidez mi corazón que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir, no sabía que lo extrañaba tanto, el niño pálido y francés había vuelto, solo existía un problema… seguía siendo pálido, seguía siendo Francés… Pero ya no era un niño.

Cuando lo vi ese atardecer llegar al campo de entrenamientos, posiblemente en mi búsqueda, tardé en entender lo que estaba viendo, lejos quedó el mocoso flacucho y malencarado de mi infancia, ese era un joven bien formado… aunque igual de malencarado, no había perdido su seriedad, pero si ganó estatura… y belleza, porque eso era Camus, era bello, y esa tarde mi opinión fue muy popular, porque varias jóvenes opinaron lo mismo a su llegada.

Desde entonces las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron, ya no éramos niños, éramos un hombre y una mujer, para el mundo meros adolescentes, pero no para el santuario, ahí se madura pronto o se muere. Camus no tardó en verme con los mismo ojos que yo le miraba, no decíamos nada, pero nuestros ojos lo decían todo, a los dos nos gustaba el cambio, e inquietaba, estábamos ante un panorama nuevo y emocionante, nuestras mentes, corazones, no hicieron nada, fueron nuestros cuerpos, nuestros cosmos, que empezaron a envolverse, atraerse, afianzarse, juegos de manos, abrazos prolongados e innecesarios, besos inocentes, que acabaron en dolor, gemidos y sudor.

Fue aterrador y hermoso a la vez, no sabíamos qué era, ni nos importó ponerle nombre, no queríamos arruinarlo pensando demasiado en ello, nos gustaba hacerlo y ya, éramos amigos que compartíamos todo.

Pero ese día, desayunando junto a Saga, observando la espalda de Camus, pensando en lo que se gestaba dentro mío, me hice la pregunta que debí hacerle a Camus desde la primera vez ¿Qué somos? O al menos ¿Qué soy para ti? No entendía porqué de repente eso tenía relevancia si nunca la tuvo antes, que él me celara en el pasado me había divertido mucho, era de las pocas cosas que no sabía disimular, podía llegar a arrastrarme hacía otro lado si le parecía que alguien estaba tratando de comprar mi favor, no le importaba ser demasiado obvio, lo cual me parecía casi tierno, pero en esos momentos me preguntaba si los celos de Camus estaban ligados al afecto… o solo a la posesión, ¿Le molestaba que otro ostentara su propiedad? ¿Por qué me tuvo primero y le daba exclusividad sobre mi cuerpo pensaba que yo le pertenecía? … ¿O de verdad le importaba?

Podría culparlo por no poner la relación en palabras nunca, pero yo jamás lo había hecho tampoco, era como un acuerdo tácito que ninguno de los dos debía violar, al fin y al cabo funcionaba… o lo había hecho hasta hace dos meses, ahora yo estaba pagando caro nuestra irresponsabilidad y mi decisión de cargar con eso sola, debía renunciar a la relación que tanta alegría como tristeza me había provocado, lo haría por Athena, y esperaba que mi diosa se apiadara de mi y me diera la fuerza para mantenerme lejos de Camus.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar todos fuimos al coliseo, el patriarca estaba indispuesto por el momento así que no tuvimos que esperarlo, nos dirigimos a entrenar juntos, yo estaba algo ansiosa, Saga se había ofrecido a luchar conmigo, era todo un honor, y todo lo que necesitaba para mantener mi mente en otro lugar unas horas.

Me despojé de mi armadura, al igual que los demás y me dirigí a la arena, emocionada, pero para mi gran decepción Aioria fue más rápido que Saga y se acomodó para hacerme frente primero, con los puños en alto y una sonrisa altanera.

"¿Qué dices, Escorpio? Hace mucho que no te apaleo"

"Por supuesto, normalmente yo te apeleo a ti gata"

Era una pena, no quería gastar mi energía en él, pero no podía dejar sin respuesta una oferta de ese tipo, no le daría el gusto de hacerme quedar como cobarde, al fin y al cabo era cierto, yo había barrido más veces el coliseo con él que él conmigo, sería un orgullo mostrarle eso a Saga también.

Me voltee al nombrado y me disculpe con un gesto, él no pareció molesto, más bien pareció estar entretenido, se cruzó de brazos para ver desde la distancia lo que pasaría.

Yo tomé mi posición ofensiva y comenzamos…

Los duelos con Leo eran impredecibles, nuestros estilos de combate y fortalezas eran demasiado diferentes, mientras yo poseía poca fuerza física él la tenía en demasía, pero era muy lento al lado de mi asombrosa velocidad, era la corredora más rápida del santuario. En resumen… si me agarraba probablemente fuera el final del combate, pero primero tendría que alcanzarme, lo que nivelaba las cosas.

En un entrenamiento no se usaban nuestras técnicas por acuerdo general, no se provocaba daños innecesarios, peleábamos solo con nuestros cuerpos, no cosmos.

Rodee a Aioria y logré encajarle un gancho en su abdomen, retrocediendo a tiempo para evitar su contra ataque, él era fuerte, necesitaría más que eso para derribarlo, pero era un buen comienzo. Esquivé dos de sus golpes en el aire, ambos puños buscaron alcanzar mi rostro pero los evadí a tiempo, traté de patear en el mismo lugar que ya había golpeado, pero ésta vez Leo frenó mi pierna con su antebrazo, que tomé de apoyó para alejarme de un brinco, y tomando tierra arremetí de nuevo contra él.

A nuestro alrededor varios caballeros observaban, al igual que soldados, siempre era un gusto ver a dos santos dorados combatir, lo sabía porque de aprendiz a mi me generaba la misma expectativa, así que les daríamos un buen espectáculo.

Mis golpes fueron evadidos nuevamente por Aioria, él no me esquivaba, solo resistía mis golpes con sus fuertes brazos, era frustrante, en un combate real ya lo hubiera dejado como colador con mis agujas, la resistencia física no era lo mismo, ni el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía ocasionarle el nivel de daño que sus puños me ocasionarían.

Aún así cada vez que golpeaba lo veía sacudirse, no era inmune, volví a intentar una patada, pero tomó mi pierna y me derribó, tuve que moverme veloz para esquivar el rodillazo que iba directo a mi cara.

Ese último paso complicó todo, cuando me puse de pie la arena se sacudió, al igual que mi estómago, estaba olvidando un gran detalle. Me mantuve en movimiento porque Leo estaba tratando de darme caza, pero eso solo empeoró el mareo, cuando me detuve mi vista se nubló de golpe, se volvió brillosa y sentí que mi cuerpo se adormecía… lo siguiente que sentí fue un puño de acero enterrarse en mi abdomen impulsándome hacía atrás y dejándome fuera de combate.

A ese perfecto remate le hubiera seguido un aplauso de no ser por el alarido desgarrador que escapó de mis labios, mientras tocía sangre, seguía sin ver bien y apenas podía ponerme de pie, entendí que Aioria no esperaba que recibiera ese ataque, era para que lo esquivara, y las consecuencias eran más fuertes de lo que él esperaba.

Traté de pararme sin éxito, el suelo no dejaba de moverse, el vientre me dolía como nunca y la falta de aire en los pulmones no me ayudaba en nada.

"Milo… ¿Estás bien?"

No podía verlo, pero fue raro escucharlo hablarme en ese tono, se oía preocupado.

Quise mandarlo al diablo, pero un fuerte tirón en mi vientre me hizo dar otro grito, y desquité la impotencia arrancando la hierba del suelo con mis manos… ¿Por qué demonios dolía tanto?... ¿Era posible que hubiera lastimado al bebé…? ¿Acaso estaba sufriendo un aborto espontaneo? Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba salir de ahí, demasiado ojos sobre mí, demasiado dolor…

Por fin alguien arriba se apiadó de mí, porque los brazos de Camus me rodearon y pronto me vi lejos del suelo, lejos de Aioria, y en mis delirios juraría que escuché como ellos intercambiaban unas cuantas groserías, pero debía ser producto de mi inestable presión, mi Camus nunca decía ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

 **Haaaasta aquí ja**

Uf, seré la primera en decir que el capítulo esta medio revuelto, mucha información junta, pero es que entre que voy armando la trama a la vez que escribo, tengo visitas en casa y me cuesta escribir de corrido si tengo a alguien hablándome, en fin je, espero no dejar incoherencias por ahí, se que hay tiempos verbales que están raros, pero hagamos la vista gorda, eh? Que no tengo beta y soy un desastre con ello je.

Ahora los review los respondí por Mp en su mayoría, salvo los anónimos, tengo entendido que no se puede hacer por éste medio, asique solo les daré las gracias por ello y en términos generales solo diré que no soy pro-aborto así que no sufran tanto por las ideas locas de Milo, muchas mujeres en desesperación lo consideran, afortunadamente muchas cambian de opinión, veremos qué pasa con nuestra prota je, denle una oportunidad.

 **MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW!** Me pusieron tan feliz que acabé más rápido de lo que esperaba jaja es divertido conocer sus opiniones. Estoy medio dormida ahora y es posible que se me pasaran varios detalles, así que sepan disculpar, espero les gustara éste capítulo, y nos estamos leyendo.

Aclaraciones:

Milo tiene unos 15 años, asíque aplico la versión del episodio G, ahí Milo es más infantil, ruidosa, vive peleándose con Aioria (aunque se nota que es más espamento que otra cosa) lo juzga por la traición de Aioros, y está enojado porque Mu y Dohko no se presentan cuando el Patriarca los cita, él aún es muy leal, a diferencia del anime clásico donde Milo ya desconfiaba un poco de sus decisiones.


	3. capítulo 2: Mom chat

**Inalcanzable**

Capítulo 2: Mom chat

 **POV Milo**

Debí perder el conocimiento unos momentos, porque había un hueco en mi memoria, recordaba a Camus cargándome, haberle dirigido un par de quejas por su osadía y recordado que no era ninguna doncella, pero definitivamente no recordaba haber llegado a su cama, pero ahí estaba.

Quise incorporarme, pero su mano estaba sobre mi tórax, debajo de la playera, el contacto era íntimo pero sin ser intencional, el frio de su cosmos actuaba como un poderoso analgésico, por lo que el dolor había disminuido, lo cual era un alivio, pero uno solo temporal.

"¿Qué hago en Acuario?" Le reclamé tratando de levantarme, pero su mano no se movió, obligándome a mantener mi postura.

"No estaba de humor para escuchar los alaridos de tus criadas, lo siento"

Fruncí el ceño, aún que sabía que tenía razón, esas mujeres eran algo frustrantes, en especial Amenthys, ella me había cuidado desde que llegara al santuario, alimentado, bañado e instruido en los conocimientos básicos como leer y escribir, sí, como una madre, lo que la hacía sentir aún como tal, y una madre jamás entiende que sus 'hijos' crecieron, ella sufría horrores cada vez que llegaba apaleada al templo, odiaba los entrenamientos y hasta se había tomado la libertad de expresar sus quejas a mi maestro en el pasado, solo por haber sido su amante no tuvo represarías semejante atrevimiento.

Sí, entendía que Camus no quisiera cruzar el umbral de Escorpio conmigo inconciente.

"Pues ya me puedo ir por mi cuenta" Ese fue el tercer intento por pararme, de nuevo frustrado.

"Quédate quieta, Aioria por poco y te atraviesa la columna, no estas en condiciones de moverte"

"Exager…" Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de interrumpirme sola con un quejido, el cuarto intento de pararme si había funcionado, para mi desgracia.

Enojada, y siendo reprendida por los ojos de Camus, volví a recostarme, prefería obedecer que dar vergüenza lloriqueando dolencias.

"Debes ser más cuidadosa"

"¡No fue mi culpa!" Aún que en el fondo si lo había sido, no estaba en condiciones de pelear y lo hice igual.

"No debiste entrenar con Aioria, ese hombre no sabe medirse, igual que tú"

"¡Oye!"

Mi queja tuvo eco, porque se escuchó dos veces, de mi boca y del umbral de la puerta, ahí hacía presencia el recién nombrado, tan molesto como yo.

"¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!" Era la última persona que quería ver, y cuando Camus se paró supe que el sentimiento era mutuo, pues estaba tenso como cuerda, se había erguido amenazante, por un momento creí que golpearía a Aioria.

"No te autorice a entrar" El tono de Camus era controlado, pero delataba de igual manera que estaba molesto, pero dudaba que Leo se diera cuenta, él no lo conocía tan bien como yo.

"Vine a ayudar" Le respondió conciliador, ellos dos no eran amigos, pero se respetaban, a diferencia de Aioria y yo.

Esperaba que Camus le pidiera que se retirara, no sería algo amable, pero ya que me estaba compadeciendo podía consentirme ese capricho, pero para mi desgracia lo vi asentir y luego darle lugar a Leo para que se acercara a mi.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Miré con desconfianza a Aioria, que tomaba el lugar en la cama que había estado ocupando Camus antes de su llegada.

"Solo quédate quieta"

"Tú no vas a decirme lo que yo… ¡Aléjate!" Me hizo dar un salto su mano sobre mi vientre, solo a Camus le permita esa confianza, no quería que él me tocara, pero el intento de moverme me provoco mucho dolor, tampoco iba a quejarme frente a él.

"Guarda silencio, no quiero que la próxima vez digas que perdiste porque te quedaron secuelas" Antes de que protestara su cosmos me invadió y rodeo, lo hubiera rechazado de no ser porque fue un alivio casi instantáneo, mis músculos se relajaron, el ardor se apagó, y hasta mi energía pareció ir en aumento, conocía esa técnica de Aioria, pero jamás creí experimentarla, para cuando retiró su mano mi cuerpo se sentía como antes del combate, y quizás mejor.

"Gracias Aioria" Camus se apresuró a ponerle una mano en el hombro y hacerle un gesto de que se levantara, por un lado estaba siendo agradecido, por el otro quería librarse de él pronto, después de todo era un intruso y estaba sentado en su lugar, por lo visto los celos crecían junto con él.

"De nada, pero yo no me preocuparía tanto Camus, hierba mala nunca muere" Accedió a pararse y me dedicó una mirada retadora, yo solo resoplé, deseaba mandarlo al demonio pero le debía una, quisiera o no, así que le cedí la última palabra y esperé a que se fuera, ya podía ponerme de pie.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó mi amigo cuando estuvimos solos y pude pararme.

"Sí… mejor" Lo estaba, pero no muy feliz por como se dieron los hechos, me examinaba sola en busca de alguna falla.

"Durante el combate…" Hizo una pausa esperando que lo mirara a los ojos antes de seguir "Note que palideciste, parecías descompuesta de repente"

Iba a empalidecer en ese momento.

"Casi me sacaron los pulmones Camus, ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me refiero a antes de que Aioria te golpeara, de hecho fue… muy lento, me sorprende que no esquivaras ese golpe, a él también le sorprendió"

Tenía que ser Camus… siempre tan detallista, el principal motivo porque quería tenerlo lejos, nada se le escapaba, y yo no era buena mintiendo, jamás lo hacía de hecho, y ahora me veía obligada a aprender de manera acelerada como forma de supervivencia.

"Pues… la verdad recuerdo el golpe, evidentemente no lo vi venir, tal vez me confíe" Trate de fingir tomarlo con calma, pero la expresión de Camus se volvió más severa, no supe qué diablos estaba pensando, pero sí que no lo había convencido.

"¿Estás comiendo bien, Milo?"

Perfecto, me acababa de dar argumentos para que zafara de la conversación enojándome.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que estoy comiendo! ¿Me crees anoréxica?"

"No, pero se lo exigente que eres contigo misma, más que cualquiera de nosotros, alguien que entrena tan duro necesita comer bien…"

"¡Estoy comiendo bien!" Levanté la voz, esa parte no era actuada, me molestaba bastante cuando me hablaban como si fuera inferior o débil, ya había demostrado incontables veces de lo que era capaz, nadie me regaló mi armadura, no tendría que recordarle eso.

"Esta bien" Me concedió poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho, para calmar mi exabrupto. "Pero por favor, ya no entrenes con Aioria"

Ese pedido, pese a que fue eso, un pedido y no orden, me ofendió en gran manera, y mi orgullo ya estaba bastante herido por al escenita que acababa de protagonizar en el coliseo de dama en apuros.

"¿Insinúas que es demasiado para mí?" Mi mano ejerciendo presión sobre la suya lo dio una doble advertencia, que me soltara y que pensara bien lo que iba a responder, mi mirada le repetía el mensaje por si no lo estaba captando del todo.

"Siempre que entrenas con él alguno sale herido" No apartó su mano, indispuesto a dejarse amedrentar, yo solo atiné a empezar a enterrar mis uñas en su piel, conteniéndome de usar otra uña mucho más peligrosa.

"Oh, ¿En serio? ¿No sabías que las amazonas también luchan? Y se te da por culto" Pese al sarcasmo mi tono no cambió, era de ira contenida.

"Milo" Camus tampoco estaba feliz "No quiero que te lastimen"

Y ese fue un puñetazo peor que el de Aioria.

"¡Soy una guerrera!" Me defendí apartándome esta vez.

"Pero no estamos en la guerra santa" Odiaba que pudiera mantenerse tan calmado, me hacía enfadar, pero él lucía como al principio, es difícil discutir con alguien que no se exaspera.

"Escucha" Siguió "Como tu aliado, hace años tuve que aceptar la enorme posibilidad de perderte, ya estoy en paz con ello, pero jamás te perdonaría que murieras entrenando, estás para algo mejor que eso"

Sus palabras no apagaron el fuego en mí, aún que lo contuve, pero encendieron una llama adicional, la de la duda ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Camus? Yo pude haber sufrido un aborto espontaneo momentos atrás, a eso se debía mi alteración, pero… ¿Él por qué estaba así? No acostumbraba a preocuparse por esas pequeñeces.

Permanecimos en silencio minutos, él ganó el duelo de miradas, porque con un suspiro dirigí mi atención a cualquier otro lugar, aún irritada, pero sin saber bien que hacer, tenía demasiados problemas para pelear con Camus por su posesividad, machismo, o lo que fuera que le estuviera influenciando.

"Milo" Me llamó cuando se cansó de esperar a que le respondiera.

Y no se por qué, pero decidí ser clemente con él.

"Tendré más cuidado, ¿Sí?" Acepté a regañadientes, y un poco de esa atmosfera incómoda se fue disipando, para contribuir a ello decidí añadir algo más "Aún que es raro escuchar un pedido de prudencia del niño que mataba osos polares"

Camus arqueó las cejas, pero no lucía molesto.

"¿Siempre me lo reclamarás? no debí contártelo"

"Esos pobres osos… Hubieras hecho un bien a la humanidad consiguiéndote un compañero de pelea"

Camus me jaló de la cintura, con suavidad, haciendo que quedara mi tórax con el suyo, esta vez no portaba su armadura, solo una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, por lo que pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo en vez del frío del oro de Acuario.

"Tienes que dejar de tomar té con Shaka, te mete ideas raras, acabarás en un barco pidiendo que salven a las ballenas"

Su idea me dibujo una sonrisa.

"Yo creo que le preocupan más las vacas, son sagradas ¿Sabes?"

Camus imitó mi sonrisa, la de él fue mucho más sutil, apenas visible, era ese hermoso y pequeño gesto que guardaba solo para mi, me deleite con esa imagen antes de poder deleitarme de nuevo con sus labios, una de sus manos estaba en mi nuca, enredada en mi caballera para que no me apartara, la otra seguía en mi cintura. Mis brazos, en cambio, caían libres a los costados, me había tomado por sorpresa y solo atiné a dejarme llevar.

El beso fue dulce, suave, uno sin dobles intenciones, pues no hubo caricias prolongadas ni atrevidas, tampoco duró lo que todos los anteriores, solo unos instantes y me dejó ir.

"Te eché de menos mom chat" Confesó acomodándome un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

"Solo fueron dos meses" Fingí indiferencia, yo también lo había extrañado, y en sus ojos vi que no creyó tampoco esa mentira.

Junté toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuve y me alejé de él, poniendo un poco de distancia.

"¿Qué pasó con Saga?" Sabía que era cruel, pero era el tema perfecto para acabar con el buen ánimo de Camus y en verdad quería saber, lo había perdido de vista cuando me desplomé.

"Se marchó, sentí su cosmos alejarse hace unos momentos"

Eso también acabó con mi buen ánimo, no había podido cruzar más de dos palabras con él, y nunca se sabía cuándo volvería.

"Entiendo" Necesitaba irme, quería que Amenthys me revisara y asegurara que todo estaba bien conmigo, por algún motivo me inquietaba mucho la posibilidad de haber dañado al bebé… o feto, lo que fuera, quizás porque no debía ser de ese modo. "¿Y cómo están tus alumnos?"

"¿Alumnos?" Esa pregunta ganó toda la atención de mi amigo de nuevo "Solo tengo uno"

Era verdad, pensé, nunca antes le había preguntado sobre el tema, odiaba que Camus tuviera que habitar tan lejos de mi, y odiaba a la causa de éste cruel destino, tal vez por eso nunca hacía preguntas y con el tiempo me había dado respuestas solas para llenar los espacios vacios respecto a la vida de Camus.

"Oh, pensé que eran al menos dos" Confesé, sin darme cuenta había vuelto a tomar asiento en la cama.

"Serán dos pronto, de momento solo Isaack"

"¿Isaack?"

"Un niño muy fuerte y decidido, será un gran caballero"

No lo dudé ni por un segundo, si así trataba de cuidarme Camus no imaginaba cuanto más cuidaría a un alumno suyo, quizás futuro sucesor, si le daban carbón Camus sacaría un diamante en bruto.

"Nunca antes lo mencionaste"

"Nunca antes me habías preguntado" Se encogió de hombros, y yo reconocí su victoria, sabía que mi amigo no daba más información sobre él que la que le solicitaran, si no preguntaba algo jamás me daría una respuesta, no es que fuera por la vida con ganas de andar compartiendo sus experiencias y sucesos.

Imaginé que decirle que nunca antes me había interesado saber sería grosero, sí que solo asentí.

"Será mejor que me retire, debo ir s supervisar mi templo" Era tan excusa como verdad, aún no había regresado desde el desayuno, no podía dejarlo tantas horas solo, mi gente esperaba instrucciones.

"Iré a verte más tarde"

Eso detuvo mi andar hacía la puerta.

"Mejor mañana, hoy estaré muy atareada"

No esperé una respuesta y me marché, hubiera sido mejor idea no negarle esa visita, pero me confundía demasiado tenerlo cerca y hasta ponía nerviosa, asunto que no podía explicarle.

Al llegar a Escorpio tuve que soportar sola lo que Camus evitó, la alteración de mis mujeres, como siempre encabezadas por Amenthys, las otras dos eran Dana y Carmín, unas gemelas de dieciocho años, pelirrojas, ojos miel, muy blancas y también demasiado delgadas, no llevaban tanto tiempo conmigo como Amenthys, ellas habían sido ascendida a los doce templos hacía solo dos años, por esfuerzo o dedicación o lo que fuera.

Amenthys me hizo desnudar para revisarme completa, la sabía enfermera y hasta curandera, pero dudaba que pudiera darme un diagnóstico eficiente así, pero estuve de acuerdo con que estaba todo en orden, no había sangrado ni despedido nada… en teoría el bebé estaba sano.

Hablar de esa manera me regresó las náuseas y acabé nuevamente en el baño un buen rato.

El resto de la tarde me dediqué al templo, a la administración del mismo, relevamiento de todo lo que había dentro de la casa, desde elementos de higiene a víveres, alistamiento de las tareas desarrolladas por cada una de las criadas, hora de entrega de los informes de cada soldado… Todo eso parecía pérdida de tiempo, pero debía hacerlo a diario y venía muy retrasada, a Arles le interesaba estar al tanto de todo, y yo ya venía retrasada, pero de todas formas lo único relevante para él no iría escrito en ese informe.

"¿Ya has pensando en un justificativo?"

Amenthys, estaba sentada al lado mío en la mesa, ayudándome con el papeleo.

"Es demasiado dinero… no puedo pedir tanto al tesoro del santuario, sería sospechoso"

Ese era el otro problema que me estaba retrasando, abortar costaba dinero, más allá de que fuera legal, teníamos médicos dentro del santuario lógicamente, pero no era buena idea si quería que la noticia no transcendiera, debía hacerme atender en la ciudad con identificación falsa y pagar el proceso, el costoso proceso, ¿Cómo justificaría pedir tanto dinero sin decir en que lo usaría? Tendría que decir que es para víveres… ¿Y luego qué comeríamos? Un problema de que Arles fuera tan puntilloso, aunque debía reconocer que la técnica era eficiente.

"Deberé… vender algo"

Mi criada frunció las cejas, sabía que la idea no le gustaría, pero parecía la perfecta decisión, en el templo había muchos objetos sumamente valiosos, presentes o tributos enviados por gobernantes hasta reyes, con mucha historia, como en los demás templos dorados, cada pieza valía una fortuna.

"Milo, te suplico que ni lo pienses"

Apreté el lápiz que tenía en mi mano, la idea tampoco me gustaba, era dilapidar la herencia que se me había confiado, solo sería algo pequeño, pero… seguiría siendo parte de la historia de Escorpio.

"No se me ocurre más nada" Reconocí, corriendo la silla para ponerme de pie.

El tiempo se acababa, no abortaría un bebé, quería pensar que todavía no lo era, pero seguía creciendo… por las mañanas juraría que lo sentía mover, había algo cálido en mi vientre, una sensación nueva, no podía seguir así, cada día se volvía más difícil, tenía que solucionarlo de inmediato.

Caminé por los pasillos de Escorpio, viendo los cuadros y estatuas antiguas a mi lado, una de ellas estaba hecha de oro, solo un dedo suyo alcanzaba para todo lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero no me atrevía a tocarla, de hecho sentía culpa por todo lo que estaba en mi templo, no acababa de sentirlo como mío, ninguno de esos presentes me había sido entregado, sino a mis antecesores, no veía digno desprenderme de nada.

Abatida llegué a mi alcoba, donde fui asaltada por una idea, una pésima idea.

Abri mi escritorio de Caoba, un pequeño cajón cuadrado donde guardaba lápices y lapiceras más que nada, y ahí estaba, un hermoso cobrecito de madera. Lo tomé con cuidado y quité su tapa, porque había algo, después de todo, en ese templo que me pertenecía, que me había sido regalado a mi, ese hermoso colgante de oro, brillante, redondo con el grabado de un hermoso árbol de plata en el medio. Mi único regalo, y me lo había dado Camus.

Por un instante pensé que es que si estuviera predestinado, pero la idea me dio asco, ese detalle evocaba un hermoso recuerdo de mi pasado, no podíamos saber que tendría como fin el financiar... la muerte de nuestro hijo.

 **Flash Back**

Probar los labios de Camus había superado todas mis expectativas.

Luego de que regresara, recién nombrado caballero, no habíamos tardado demasiado en llegar hasta esa instancia.

Yo aún era una aprendiz, pero me quedaba poco en ese estilo de vida, en medio año mi entrenamiento habría terminado y ya podría reclamar la armadura de Escorpio, si todo salía como estaba planeado, para el Invierno ya sería la primer amazona dorada de la historia, y yo no dudaba que así seria.

Ese último tiempo mi maestro brillaba por su ausencia, quizás quería disfrutar sus últimos días en el santuario, o estaría desanimado de ver a un jovencito llevando la armadura de su mejor amigo, era difícil saberlo, nunca fue hombre de muchas palabras, pero yo no resentía su actitud, me daba mucho tiempo para pasarlo con Camus y no tenía que andarme con excusas.

Acuario se volvió mi lugar favorito, Camus ahora era amo y Señor de uno de los templos, lo que ampliaba los horizontes, nadie hacía preguntas ahí, nadie ordenaba, solo mi amigo, y yo contaba con su completa aceptación para moverme ahí dentro.

El primer beso no fue especial para mí, estaba demasiado nerviosa, tratando de entender porque hacía lo que hacía, habiendo compartido tanto en el pasado me era extraño sentir los brazos y manos de Camus tan diferentes, antes no hacía temblar mi cuerpo, no me provocaba escalofríos, y definitivamente no me temblaban los labios cuando se me quedaba viendo.

Una tarde, sentados en las ruinas, sobre una columna caída, me besó, fue así de simple, sus labios fríos acariciaron los míos, mientras una de sus manos tomaba la mía, fue agradable, sorpresivo, pero nada más.

El beso que compartimos días después fue el detonante de todo, completamente opuesto al primero, fue largo y cargado de ansiedad, había tenido tiempo de reflexionar y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a irme de nuevo con sabor a poco, y no lo hice. Ese beso fue estupendo, como todos los que le siguieron.

Luego Camus se ausentó por primera vez del santuario, ni bien había ganado su armadura ya el patriarca le ponía un alumno, parecía absurdo, pero no lo era si teníamos en cuenta que era el único maestro de los hielos, y eso era lo que se esperaba que desarrollara el niño.

Faltaban tres meses para mi prueba, y la noticia de su partida no fue oportuna, pero, siendo sincera, nunca lo sería.

Camus estuvo fuera demasiado tiempo, tanto que empezaba a pensar que nos reencontraríamos para la guerra santa, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

El día anterior a mi prueba estuvo ahí.

Mi maestro me había dejado sola esa semana, con órdenes de que me preparara por mi cuenta, ya no le quedaba nada que enseñarme, era hora de que yo le enseñara que todos esos años no fueron en vano.

Escorpio lucía enorme y vacío sin él, sin siquiera las criadas, que también me habían concedido mi espacio. Era solo yo, bañada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por mi ventana, acompañada por mis demonios y anhelos. Y fui solo yo, hasta que percibí un cosmos conocido, que se anunciaba desde afuera, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Solo llevaba puesta una camisa demasiado larga, pues me estaba alistando para dormir, pero no me importó, la euforia me arrojó afuera de Escorpio, a toda prisa, donde me aguardaba Camus.

Verlo fue el bálsamo que necesitaba mi alma, ahí en la entrada, enfundado en su hermosa armadura, era toda una visión, no llevaba puesto su casco, el cabello era movido por el viento, y sus ojos azules brillaban con aparente luz propia.

Inutilmente traté de acomodar mi cabello tras la oreja, cuando el viento de la madrugada me azotó, no tenía caso. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, no sabía por que había vuelto, si se quedaría, se sabía siquiera que día era mañana. Pero tampoco importaba tanto, era Camus, mi Camus, y estaba ahí, buscándome a mi.

Sin medir mis acciones corrí y me arrojé a sus brazos, que no eran tan cómodos rodeados de todo ese oro. Él no parecía nada sorprendido, correspondió mi agarre con paciencia, sin decir nada tampoco, esperó a que me calmara, pues mi corazón parecía a punto de estallar, y luego me besó.

Ese beso fue como mucho que compartimos antes de su partida, ansioso, hambriento, intercalado con quejidos de placer, quizás míos, era difícil saber, yo enredaba mis dedos en sus cabellos, acariciándole la nuca, él me estrechaba por la cintura.

Nos detuvimos para mirarnos unos segundos, y sin poder evitarlo volvimos a besarnos.

El viento volvió a soplar, castigando mis piernas desnudas, haciendo que me apretara más contra él.

Camus pareció entender, porque sin preguntarme, pasó un brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y me alzó, para llevarme de nuevo adentro. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, nunca me habían cargado de ese modo, no era del todo desagradable, pero si alguien me viera en esos momentos querría morir, pero no había nadie, solo éramos Camus y yo, no hacía falta guardar apariencias.

Tampoco hicieron falta las palabras adentro, hubo, en silencio, un común acuerdo, que nos llevó directo a mi alcoba.

Los recuerdos de ese día son confusos… La armadura de acuario cayendo piesa por pieza, yo descubriendo con mis manos un pecho blanco, pero bien definido. Mis propias manos desabotonándome la camisa con dificultad, permitiéndole a Camus que viera por primera vez mi cuerpo desnudo. Su mirada, más intensa de lo que la conocía en combate. Su boca jugando conmigo. y ese fuego que ardía entre mis piernas, que se propagó cuando Camus decidió jugar con él. Sudor, gemidos, dolor, placer, y la sensación, por primera vez, de ser una persona completa, no sabía que me sentía vacía, hasta que él me llenó.

Seguimos sin hablar esa noche, no supe que pasó por la cabeza de mi amigo, compañero, pero si supe lo que había en la mía, no quería decir nada que lo arruinara, y agradecí que él me imitara, había sido perfecto, hablar era arriesgar ese imposible que se había vuelto posible.

Estuvimos en paz horas, en las que Camus me acunó en sus brazos, y siguió repartiendo caricias a lo largo de mi cuerpo, menos provocativas, pero más íntimas, besó mi frente, mi nariz, y jugó un rato con mi cabello.

No tardé en abandonarme al sueño, para despertar sola con los primeros rayos de la mañana.

Camus ya había partido.

No hablamos de que hacía ahí esa noche, o porque vino desde tan lejos para una visita tan corta, pero por unas horas él fue lo único en mi cabeza, y descanse de martirizarme pensando en mi prueba, por lo que le estuve muy agradecida.

Gané mi armadura, lógicamente.

Pero Camus no me vio portarla hasta el año siguiente, cuando volvió a presentarse.

Vino porque el patriarca lo solicitó para una misión, pero era comprensible, ahora era maestro, tenía otro tipo de responsabilidades para andar visitando en santuario sin ser necesario.

No quise dejarle ver mi ansiedad en esa ocasión, así que no fui a buscarlo, lo dejé que me buscara él. Teníamos un asunto mucho más importante que aclarar y me estaba costando hablarlo, por que él no había estado cuando asumí como amazona dorada, pero si me hizo llegar algo de su parte, un hermoso relicario de oro, y eso me tenía furiosa.

"No lo entiendo" Dijo en esa ocasión, cuando tuvo que esquivar el obsequio que me había dado, pues apunté a su cabeza, aprovechando que otra vez estaba sin casco.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!"

Camus lucía sorprendido, pero eso no me amedrentó, lo había esperado un año, el tiempo lejos de disminuir mi ira la había disparado a niveles peligrosos.

"¿Milo?"

"¡No soy tu gata!" Le dije, furiosa, acabando de descolocarlo.

"No entiendo…"

"¡Te acuestas conmigo y luego me mandas un presente! ¡No soy tu amante! ¡A las amantes se les da obsequios! ¡Como pago por sus servicios!"

Oh sí, yo estaba muy molesta, ese tierno gesto de Camus me había ofendido tremendamente, le di mi primera vez, y él me hizo un regalo, nunca antes me había regalado nada ¿Cómo debía tomar eso? ¿Me estaba pagando el favor? ¿Me trataba como su gata o amante? Esperaba una reacción igual de violenta por parte de mi amigo, pero contrariamente pareció aliviado al entender el motivo de mi ira.

Recogió el relicario del suelo con cuidado y volvió a extendérmelo.

"Es insultante que malinterpretes así esto"

"¡¿Cómo esperas que lo tome?!"

"A los amigos también se les hace regalos" Me aseguró, pero su argumento no me convenció ni un poco.

"¿A quién más le has regalado algo?"

"A nadie, solo a ti te considero mi amiga"

Esas palabras fueron una bofetada, que amenazó con ahuyentar mi enojo, pero no tenía intenciones de ceder tan fácil la victoria.

"¡Me lo diste por dormir contigo! Solo a eso viniste"

"Vine a desearte suerte" Confesó cruzándose de brazos, seguía sin impacientarse "Ya traía el regalo, lo compré en una joyería de Rusia semanas antes, no esperaba que me recibieras medio desnuda e invitaras a tu cuarto, es comprensible que olvidara entregártelo"

Mi cara se puso muy caliente, debió ir toda la sangre de mi cuerpo hacía ella, ¿Así había sido desde el punto de vista de Camus? Bueno, en realidad así había sido desde el punto de vista de cualquiera, si habíamos llegado hasta ese punto fue porque yo le cedi terreno, él jamás me hubiera presionado para dar semejante paso, yo lo había estimulado, Camus solo había tomado cuanto le ofrecí.

"Camus… No somos amantes" No sentía deseos de pedir perdón, pero era para mi muy importante aclarar ese punto, mi lugar en la órden era demasiado complicado como para aceptar ser tratada como la amante de uno de mis iguales, me parecía algo degradante, no tenía en alta estima ese título.

"Jamás te trataría como una Milo, no lo hecho ni planeo hacerlo"

Yo asentí, tomando sus palabras como ciertas, estábamos de acuerdo, no éramos meros amantes, pero… ¿Qué éramos? Ese tema jamás lo llegamos a poner en palabras, el incómodo silencio fue roto por preguntas triviales, una larga conversación sobre cosas sin importancia, que acabó con Camus pidiéndome que conservara el presente, aprovechando mi renovado humor para añadir un "mom chat" (mi gatita) en tono sarcástico solo por fastidiar, costumbre que no perdió con el paso del tiempo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Volví a mirar la joya, suspirando, me era desgarrador desprenderme de ella, pero no veía otra alternativa.

Amenthys se acercó a mi por el umbral de la puerta, haciendo ruido para llamar mi atención, su rostro se veía preocupado.

"Milo, El patriarca te ha mandado a llamar…"

* * *

UUUUUUUUUUUUUf morida, espero no haber hecho demasiado desastre, oajlá y les haya gustado, no estoy del todo feliz, me costó mucho completar éste capítulo, como que quiero ir al grano pero es muy pronto je pero ya no tardo.

Gracias por los Review! Me animan a seguir escribiendo!

Saludos!


	4. capítulo 3: Destinos entrelazados

**Inalcanzable**

Capítulo 3: Destinos entrelazados

POV Milo

Era la segunda vez en esa semana… que deseaba que las escaleras del santuario fueran más largas.

"Milo, El patriarca te ha mandado a llamar…"

El anuncio de Amenthys me había dejado anulada.

Estaba siendo exagerada y lo sabía, ser citada por el maestro Arles no debía ser nada extraordinario, estaba a su servicio, al igual que toda la orden. Pero recientemente había desarrollado una constante paranoia acerca del secreto de mi condición, cada mirada alrededor mío me parecía de sospecha, cada vez que alguien murmuraba intentaba oír, necesitaba saber si alguien más lo sabia, ya en mi templo tres personas estaban al tanto, las gemelas acababan de enterarse, era inevitable, y una de ellas, Dana, me había puesto los pelos de punta con sus lloriqueos y el pedido de que no abortara, antes de que Amenthys la echara.

Ya había llegado a Piscis, su guardián no estaba presente, así que solo pasé, llevaba puesta mi armadura, naturalmente, como debía ser ante el gran patriarca. No había visto a Camus en Acuario, lo que me había llamado la atención, acababa de llegar, debería estar ahí, pero por otro lado fue mejor así.

Me detuve ante las enormes puertas del templo principal, donde dos guardias custodiaban cada lado, ignoré su presencia al tomar una buena bocanada de aire y luego asentí con la cabeza para indicarles que ya debían abrirme la entrada.

Tantas veces había caminado por esa alfombra roja, pero todas ellas se sentían como la primera vez, me invadían los nervios, la ansiedad, expectativa, en ese reciento habitaba mi diosa, y ahí me encontraba con la única persona que conocía su rostro, el líder supremo de toda la orden y quien merecía mis mayores respetos.

Mi alteración se disparó a niveles intolerables al darme cuenta, a la distancia, que yo no era la única citada en ese recinto. Camus también estaba ahí.

Al final del recorrido se alzaba el imponente trono del patriarca, ocupado por alguien igual de imponente, que resguardaba su identidad tras una horrible máscara, como dictaba la tradición.

Más abajo estaba Camus, ya de pie, dividiendo su atención entre Arles y yo, que ya me había anunciado con mi presencia al traspasar las puertas de roble.

Llegué hasta el final del camino, y me hinque en una de mis rodillas, con la mirada en el suelo.

"Su amazona dorada de Escorpio, Milo, a sus órdenes mi Señor"

Tras mi saludo, alcé la mirada y vi la mano del patriarca indicarme que me parara, ya con su autorización también me puse de pie, disimulando perfectamente mis nervios.

"Como le decía a Camus de Acuario, los he traído hasta aquí porque les tengo una misión"

Yo arquee una ceja, ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Una misión?... Yo jamás había tenido una misión aún, de hecho… hacía de los cinco años que no sabía lo que era salir del santuario, lo más lejos que mi maestro me había llevado era Rodorio, y un corto tiempo que entrenamos en Milos, pero alejados de la ciudad, fuera de eso jamás había salido, de repente mis nervios fueron reemplazados por euforia.

"A habido una serie de robos en París, Francia, demasiado sospechosos, para nada mediáticos porque se han tomado las medidas para impedir que esto trascienda, pero no se podrá evitar por siempre que se filtre información"

Nada de lo que acababa de decir Arles tenía sentido para mí. Miré a Camus en busca de confusión en su rostro, pero él permanecía igual de serio, tampoco era raro, pero el que no hiciera una pregunta me hizo pensar que todo esto ya se lo había comunicado a él primero.

"No entiendo" Confesé "¿Debemos… atrapar a una banda delictiva?" Los caballeros estábamos para salvaguardar la paz pero eso me parecía excesivo, tenía entendido que para esas situaciones existía la policía.

"No, solo a una persona" Arles acomodó su túnica con paciencia y luego se puso de pie, su altura no dejaba de robarme el aliento, era tan alto como Saga, quizás más, o lo parecía por esas espeluznantes hombreras. "Es por esto que jamás dejamos con vida a un desertor"

Con solo esa frase todo cobró sentido.

"¿Un ex aprendiz está cometiendo delitos?"

"Eso me temo. Saben que nuestra relación con los principales mandatarios mundiales es estrecha, por lo que el primer ministro francés ha pedido la colaboración del santuario para solucionar éste problema"

Sí, sabía todo eso, al igual que todos los santos dorados.

El santuario permanecía oculto del mundo, pero no se autofinanciaba o autoabastecía, si bien tenía más oro que el mismo vaticano, desde la época de los reyes y emperadores, el santuario estaba íntimamente relacionado con los líderes de cada región, quienes reconocían la necesidad de la existencia del mismo, por el bien de la humanidad, y rendían pleitesía. Era algo necesario a la hora de conseguir fondos, información, falsas identidades para moverse por el mundo.

También entendía el pedido de Francia, un caballero suelto causando disturbios… No era algo de lo que pudiera encargarse un montón de hombres armados, nosotros estábamos muy por encima de su ciencia barata y cañoncitos de juguete.

"Entiendo mi Señor, pero ¿Dos caballeros dorados?" Tuve que preguntar, me parecía excesivo para detener a un aprendiz.

"Ya he enviado a dos santos de plata" Esa oración no podía acabar bien "Los dejó fuera de combate"

Sí, definitivamente la policía no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

"No puedo perder más el tiempo, no subestimaré de nuevo a esta persona, envío a Camus de Acuario porque se trata de su ciudad natal, y ha ido con frecuencia éste último año, sabrá moverse con cautela"

Tenía sentido, pero faltaba algo más.

"¿Y yo por qué?" Parecía cuestionar una misión, pero en realidad no entendía que papel tenía yo en todo eso.

"Porque ya es hora de que salgas al campo, Camus te guiará pero serás tú quien enfrente a esta amenaza"

Pese al honor que era por fin ser considerada para una misión fuera, por fácil que esta fuera, odiaba mi suerte, no estaba en mi mejor condición física, podría volver a descompensarme durante el combate, si llegaba a ser derrotada por un aprendiz jamás lo superaría, sería una deshonra total. Y a ese temor se le sumaba el de que nuevamente tenía un obstáculo para llevar a cabo mi plan de abortar… ¿Francia? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaríamos allá? El tiempo corría en mi contra, encima estaría a solas con Camus en todo momento, era increíble como todos mis sueños se estaban volviendo mis pesadillas.

"Será un honor" Acepte la misión queriendo sonar agradecida, de reojo vi a Camus asentir, pero seguía sin decir absolutamente nada, aunque no debía tener nada que acotar.

"Partirán por la mañana, recibirán en su templo la información necesaria esta noche para que estén preparados, Camus puedes retirarte"

El nombrado por primera vez hizo un gesto, fue de sorpresa, me miró a mí, pero acató la orden y se despidió, encaminándose a la salida. Arles, por su parte, bajó los escalones que quedaban de distancia, quedando en frente mío, pero se desvió para ir hacía los pasillos de las habitaciones privadas.

"Ven" me indicó, y me apuré a seguirlo.

El templo principal era mucho más grande que los demás, y tenía muchas habitaciones y corredores que no conocía, incluso sabía que había un hermoso jardín por ahí, aún que nunca lo había visto.

Arles me permitió caminar a su altura, y entendí que en realidad no íbamos a ningún lado, solo quería decirme algo.

"No necesito recordarte que es la primera vez que irás en una misión"

"No, y se lo agradezco"

"Tampoco necesito decirte que espero óptimos resultados"

"Los tendrá, no lo defraudaré" Aseguré de inmediato.

"Milo, ¿Te has puesto a pensar porque no hay más amazonas con armadura?"

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero sí lo había pensado, la respuesta me parecía sencilla.

"No dan la talla" Era la realidad para mí, había entrenado con ellas y no me pareció un verdadero reto, era alentador luchar con mujeres que no me tuvieran consideración, algo difícil de arrebatarle a los hombres, pero sus habilidades estaban muy por debajo de las mías, una victoria tan rápida no contaba como reto o entrenamiento siquiera.

"Y no te equivocas" Secundo Arles "Pero su problemas no radica en diferencias físicas o cósmicas, sino emocionales"

Eso consiguió hacerme arquear las cejas.

"¿Emocionales?"

"Son más sentimentales, les cuesta hacer a un lado sus emociones, deshacerse de la misericordia, matar sin remordimiento, no son hombres, no pueden anteponer el deber sobre todo lo demás"

Quise acotar que era un comentario injusto, sabía de muchos hombres que eran hasta peor, pero no me pareció correcto contradecir a mi líder.

"Por eso sus leyes las protegen, ellas pueden optar por matar o amar, si matan demuestran coraje y saber defender su honor, si aman… su pequeña orden les permite desertar"

¿A dónde iba con todo eso? ¿Qué trataba de decirme?

"No planeo cambiar las reglas de las amazonas, pero yo no soy tan piadoso"

"Entiendo Señor"

"No, aún no lo haces" Afirmó con mayor gravedad y se detuvo, mirándome de frente "Te he puesto muy por encima de todo eso y lo sabes, tienes un honor que a ninguna mujer se le ha dado en el pasado"

Sus palabras podían sonar a elogio, pero sabía que no lo eran, porque tenían tono de advertencia.

"Espero respondas a mi confianza como corresponde"

"Sí señor"

"Despójate de todo sentimentalismo Milo, eso solo te será tropiezo" Levanto su mano y yo me quedé tiesa cuando me tomó por la barbilla, obligándome a sostenerle la mirada "Eres mi amazona dorada, la mujer más mortífera en la historia de éste santuario, y me debes completa lealtad"

Esas palabras, yo sabía que así era, pero no me atreví a interrumpirlo.

"Dale caza a ésta persona, no tendrás misericordia, la quiero muerta" La orden me tomó por sorpresa y confundió aún más, pero no la discutí, no debía hacerlo.

"Y Harás algo más" Pese a su máscara sentía que su mirada me estaba atravesando "Investigaras para mí al Santo de Acuario"

Debió escuchar como pasé saliva, porque el esfuerzo fue grande.

"¿Quiere que investigue a Camus?"

Aflojó el agarré sobre mi rostro, pero no me soltó, su mano se movió hacía mi mejilla derecha, una caricia que solo me trasmitió escalofríos.

"Estarán a solas, lejos de todos, tendrán tiempo para hablar…"

Yo solté el aire que contenía sin darme cuenta, que hizo demasiado ruido, y me atreví a mirar su pecho, demasiado incómoda por el brillo de la máscara que me enfrentaba, mi cuello agradeció el cambio.

"No entiendo" Confesé "¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?"

"Si me es leal"

Abrí los ojos con impresión y al instante rogué que no hubiera notado mi exabrupto… ¿La lealtad de Camus estaba bajo sospecha? ¿Cómo era eso posible?... ¿Camus? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

"Yo estoy segura de que lo es"

"¿Y en que te basas para decir eso?"

"Nunca me dio motivo para pensar…"

"Has que te los dé" Me interrumpió consiguiendo otro sobresalto, no era miedo, sino incomodidad, nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca y el tema de conversación no me facilitaba las cosas. "Genera la ocasión para que hable, confía en ti, consigue que comparta sus pensamientos… y dame un veredicto más fidedigno"

Me atreví a volver a mirarlo, mi gesto debió ser entre confuso y desolado, porque sin palabras entendió que yo necesita que dijera algo más, su orden me dejaba descolocada y en una situación muy delicada, me estaba pidiendo que espiara a mi mejor amigo, que lo pusiera en evidencia si era necesario.

"Debo velar por nuestra diosa Milo, nunca se es demasiado cauteloso cuando se trata de su seguridad"

"Pero Camus nunca…"

"Te aseguro que todo el santuario hubiera dicho lo mismo años atrás, pero sobre Aioros de Sagitario"

Ese argumento me golpeó, tenía que reconocer que era un buen fundamento para todo eso.

"Vivimos tiempos difíciles, no puedo fiarme demasiado de nadie, por eso Camus esta en Siberia"

No supe digerir eso último, Arles me estaba haciendo una confesión… Mi amigo estaba entrenando un alumno fuera del santuario porque lo quería lejos… ¿A tal grado desconfiaba de él? Un nudo empezó a formarse en el estómago, eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre, a ese punto necesitarían un nuevo santo de escorpio para la guerra santa, a mí me iba a liquidar el estrés.

Suspiré y volví a bajar la mirada, la mano de mi patriarca esta vez se posó sobre mi cabeza, un gesto que me pareció intento de consuelo.

"No tengo intenciones de dañar a tu compañero Milo, solo estoy evaluando si es buena idea traerlo de regreso… o sería mejor que permaneciera en Siberia, ya he soportado demasiado motines, Sagitario y su atentado, Aries y su desaparición, Dohko de Libra y su completa irreverencia hacia mis órdenes, es una situación que ya esta fuera de control, y lo último que necesito es un agitador dentro del santuario, no llamaré a una guerra entre santos dorados, pero tampoco consentiré más traiciones"

"Entiendo Señor"

Hubo un instante de silencio entre nosotros, donde solo pude escuchar su respiración y la mía, su mano, grande y pesada, seguía sobre mi cabeza, por lo que yo continué sin levantarla, luego volvió a mover, estaba vez hacía atrás, se paseó por mi cabello, colándose entre ellos para llegar a mi cuello, luego mi espalda, no podía sentirlo sobre la armadura, pero si sentí como me empujó hacía él, el último sobresalto que recibí esa tarde, mi cuerpo estaba pegado casi al suyo, lo que me dejó sin aliento y completamente paralizada, no queriendo preguntar que demonios estaba pasando.

"Eres una mujer única Milo, tengo grandes planes para ti, no pierdas el tiempo con nadie, enfócate en obedecer y llegarás muy lejos aquí"

"… Sí…"

"No me defraudes"

Arles ser acercó más a mi, y mi reflejo fue inclinarme hacia atrás, eso pareció bastar para que me soltara, y volviera a tomar distancia, lo que fue un completo alivio.

"Puedes retirarte"

Puse en práctica lo que me dijo, porque obedecí de inmediato, me urgía salir de ahí.

El camino a Escorpio fue extraño, tenía cientos de cosas en la cabeza, la misión, Camus, el embarazo, aborto, la posible traición de Camus…. Y ¡¿Qué carajos había sido todo eso?! Apenas pude respirar en presencia de Arles, era el primer hombre, además de Camus, que se atrevía a tocarme fuera del campo de batalla, estaba agradecida por su apreciación, era todo un honor saber que el patriarca me tenía en tan alta estima, pero por algún motivo el encuentro con él me había dejado muy inquieta y hasta dado escalofríos, los que me persiguieron hasta Escorpio.

Una vez allí decidí concentrarme en la misión, todo lo demás debería esperar, tenía pocas horas para preparar lo necesario, y no tenía experiencia en ello, no sabía desenvolverme en la sociedad común, era una fortuna que Arles hubiera optado por enviarme compañía, aún que hubiera preferido a alguien más para guiarme.

Pensé unos momento en Camus, había estado sospechosamente callado, de hecho… no había dicho nada todo el tiempo que estuvimos ante el patriarca, ¿Estaría disgustado por ésta misión? Era difícil saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, quizás el tiempo apartado para visitar el santuario quisiera usarlo ahí, no desperdiciarlo afuera, no me sonaba lógica, iríamos a su tierra natal, pero no le encontraba otra explicación.

Amenthys me esperaba ansiosa cuando entré a la cocina, su rostro no lo decía, pero estaba preparando té, siempre preparaba té cuando no se podía estar quieta por algo, a veces era irritante su obsesión sobre mi persona, pero solo a veces, debía reconocer que sin ella me sentiría demasiado sola, era la única mujer en los doce templos, Camus era mi amigo, pero era un hombre, y aun que me costara admitirlo… eso volvía todo diferente, hay situaciones para las que definitivamente necesitas a otra mujer, me sería imposible abrirme con otra amazona, no sentía afinidad hacia ninguna en particular, gran parte me respetaba o admiraba por mi superioridad, otra gran parte me consideraba una hereje, por atreverme a ostentar semejante puesto haciendo alarde de mi femineidad al no cubrirme el rostro, burlándome de sus creencias. No, no había ni habría mayor cercanía con las amazonas, yo era mujer a mucha honra, a diferencia de ellas, a pesar de que en estos momentos mi género me estuviera trayendo tantos problemas.

"¿Qué pasó?" Mi criada ya estaba de pie de vuelta, corriendo una silla para indicarme que me sentara a la mesa. Me dejé hacer, necesita descansar unos segundos, mi cuerpo no era el agotado, lo estaba mi ser entero, demasiadas emociones en un día.

"El patriarca me ha asignado una misión"

Una sonrisa de gozo borró la preocupación de Amenthys, que frotó feliz mi hombro.

"Oh Milo, eso es maravilloso, tu primer misión oficial… es…"

"No descorches el vino aún" La interrumpí de inmediato "Porque debo irme mañana a Francia"

"Oh… justo ahora" Pareció entender el problema, pues alejó su mano, aceptando como inadecuado su exabrupto.

"Y adivina quién es mi compañero estrella" Lo dije con un sarcasmo tan seco que no le quedaron dudas.

"Camus de Acuario…"

"Las moiras me odian…"

"No, no, no" Ahora sus dos manos estaban en mis hombros, poniendo mucho peso para sumárselo a lo que diría "Aún tenemos tiempo, vayamos ahora mismo a Athena, buscaremos un médico que atienda de manera clandestina, suena mal, pero… muchas mujeres lo hacen, para mañana podría estar todo resuelto"

Y ahí estaban de nuevo las náuseas.

"No Amenthys" La empujé para ponerme de pie y enfrentarla "Debo hacer esto bien" Tomé un poco de aire antes de continuar, ella ya estaba frunciendo sus cejas "Ya no hay tiempo, deberá ser cuando vuelva, completaré la misión y luego lo haré"

"¿Y si te tardas demasiado…? Milo ya debes tener más de dos meses de embarazo, tu vientre no lo delata pero… es mucho tiempo"

"Yo veré como lo soluciono, ahora necesito… mantener la cabeza fría"

"No, necesitas pensar, mientras más demores más difícil va ser"

No necesita pensar en eso, porque ya me había dado cuenta, lo que necesitaba era dejar de escuchar sobre abortar, me regresaba los malestares, quería que simplemente ocurriera, que simplemente desapareciera para no volver a pensar en ello.

"Milo… mi niña" Oh, la voz de Amenthys se volvía ruego, nada bueno podía salir de eso, por eso cuando avanzó anhelante hacía mí retrocedí "Has pensado en la posibilidad de que… deliberadamente estés evitando abortar"

"¡Pero qué dices! ¡Conoces mis intenciones! ¡Conoces mis trabas!"

"Lo que conozco mejor es tu convicción, cuando deseas algo no permites que nada te frene, siempre encuentras la manera, ¿No hay dinero? ¿Esa es tu gran traba? Con el aprecio que te tiene Arles pudiste buscar otra salida, tu jamás aceptas los límites, pero ahora de repente todos te sofocan"

"No entiendes nada, déjame en paz ¡Tú no sabes lo que es pasar por esto!"

 _ **Fin POV Milo**_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que sonaron en Escorpio.

Amenthys se quedó tragando con fuerza, mientras Milo le daba la espalda para salir de ahí con paso decidido.

Había tocado una vena sensible y lo sabía, la mujer lo sabía, y Milo, fiel a su naturaleza, aún que sin saberlo, se las había cobrado tocándole todas, provocándolo un espasmo de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Porque sí, ella lo sabía, sabía lo que se sentía.

Con pesar tomó una cuchara de plata, la que estaba sobre el mantel, y trató por un instante de ver su reflejo, su distorsionado reflejo, era una mujer de 28 años, pero sentía que no se veía tan diferente, su piel no lucía grandes cambios, por alguna razón las personas como ella, de piel más oscura, parecían envejecer más lento, pero sus ojos… sus ojos no eran los mismos, en ellos estaban encerrados todos los años que su apariencia no mostraba, ahí ya no estaba la alegría de la adolescencia, la inocencia y fé en la humanidad, no, ahí había un tremendo vacío.

 **°Flash Back°**

Una jovencita de tez oscura y muy desarrollada figura, para sus 16 años, sollozaba de pie, su cabello largo estaba suelto y caía por sus hombros, abundante y crespo, llevaba el cuerpo cubierto por una delicada y corta toga rosada, y sus pies vestían las tradicionales sandalias cuyas ataduras trepaban por las piernas.

Frente a ella, imponente, se alzaba el caballero de Escorpio, un hombre joven, de unos 25 años, muy alto, robusto, cabellos cortos, lacios y azules, que la contemplaba con unos hermosos ojos celestes, fuertes, intensos, como él mismo.

"Amenthys, fue lo que acordábamos"

La joven trataba de mirarlo, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos la cegaban y obligaban a mirar de nuevo el suelo, con una de sus manos se apretaba el brazo, nerviosa, no paraba de temblar.

"No quiero" Fue una afirmación, pero sonó a súplica.

"No se trata de que quieras, es necesario"

Se encontraban en la sala médica del santuario, ubicada en los campos de entrenamientos, una pequeña construcción habitada por tres médicos, con solo dos habitaciones para atenciones, sin grandes aparatos modernos, ya que el santuario no contaba con electricidad y no era un lugar donde se priorizaran los cuidados médicos, más que nada se encargaban de la vacunación, que no había entrenamiento que protegiera de un contagio, y de los niños recién llegados, o de casos como ese, doncellas y embarazos no deseados.

"Amenthys, solo tienes 16 años, no tienes familia ni vida fuera de aquí, ¿Qué harías con un bebé?"

"Podría… tenerlo aquí…"

"¿Quién lo cuidaría? ¿Quién haría tu trabajo? El santuario no es una guardería"

"Señor…" Otra vez el tono de súplica.

"No quiero hijos Amenthys, mi única ocupación es Athena, como tu única ocupación es Escorpio, para eso estás aquí, no compliques las cosas"

La joven miró al hombre que la había iniciado en su vida sexual, sintiéndose desahuciada, no parecía importarle nada de lo que estaba pasando, también era responsable por ello, pero parecía que todo fuera su culpa.

Toco su vientre, aun llorando, tenía tanto miedo, él tenía razón, no tenía a nadie ¿Qué haría? ¿Vagar por las calles de Rodorio? ¿Dormir entre vagabundos? ¿Cómo alimentaría a un niño? El peso de esa realidad la aplastó, contra el piso.

"Confía en mí, no te arrepentirás de esto linda"

Esas habían sido sus palabras, y la joven, ingenua y asustada, le creyó, le creyó porque él era su vida entera, porque vivía para servirlo, porque era el único hombre que había conocido, y porque creyó que estaban juntos en eso.

Le creyó, y esa fue su ruina.

Lamentaría cada día de su vida haber dejado que le mataran a su bebé, soñaría con él aún que pasaran los años, y odiaría en secreto al hombre que creyó amar por haberla convencido de semejante atrocidad.

Pudo haberse ido, los meses que siguieron a la cirugía no existieron para ella, estaba deshecha, muerta por dentro, ni siquiera le importó que otra doncella ocupara su lugar en la cama de su amo, para que le doliera debería sentir, y ya no sentía nada.

Todos los días se volvieron una rutina sin emoción, limpiar, cocinar, llorar, ya hasta lo último lo hacía en automático. Llegó a pensar en marcharse de una vez, no tenía caso seguir así, pero no quería marcharse de Escorpio, ni del santuario, de lo que quería marcharse era de la vida misma, y lo hubiera hecho si algún Dios, cual fuera, no era hubiera enviado consuelo.

Un día, su señor regresó de una misión acompañado, al parecer había escogido un aprendiz, el que le habían dictado las estrellas, solo había un problema con ese aprendiz, y es que era una niña. Amenthys no podía creer lo que veía, y no dudaba que el Santo de Escorpio estaba igual de desconcertado, por no decir desilusionado.

La niña tenía solo 2 años, demasiado joven para ser entrenada aún, si es que su obligado maestro encontraba el entusiasmo para hacerlo algún día, de momento solo se quedaría en Escorpio, a su cuidado. Y con su cuidado se refería al de ella, él no tenía pensando perder el tiempo con bebes.

La orden se le antojo cruel a Amenthys, dejarla cuidando una niña cuando nunca quiso una ahí, cuando ni siquiera le dejó tener una o uno, pero claro, no es que ahora el Santo quisiera, si las estrellas la habían elegido no había mucho que discutir, aún que no estaba segura a que se refería con ser escogida por las estrellas.

Eso lo descubriría más adelante cuando la niña le mostrara la velocidad a la que corría, y su capacidad para paralizarla con sus ojos, que parecían tornarse escarlata.

La llegada de la niña fue como la señal de que debía irse, no podría soportarlo, pero su decisión no podría llevarse a cabo, ya que el primer día descubriría que nadie podía resistírsele a la futura amazona dorada.

Lo supo cuándo, estando sentada sola en el comedor, la pequeña apareció trotando, y sin más, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, elevó sus bracitos sonriente, con claras intenciones de ser cargada. Amenthys frunció el ceño, e intentó hacerse la desconocida, no tenía el menor deseo de ser niñera, pero la niña redobló la apuesta con unos quejidos e intentando llamar su atención al estirarse más, como si fuera a alcanzar desde su postura.

Amenthys de reojo volvió a mirarla, su gesto de ruego, su boquita soltando pequeños ruiditos de lucha, esos hermosos y extraños ojos turqueza. Finalmente suspiró y cedió, tomándola por la cintura y subiéndola a su regazo.

La niña volvió a sonreír, muy contenta, y también descubrió que esa sonrisa era contagiosa. Ella se recargó contra su pecho unos momentos, tranquila, pero de inmediato se aburrió, por lo que se arrodilló para agarrarle la cara, jugando a aplastarle las mejillas, siguiendo por inspeccionar sus bucles marrones.

"Cocolate"

Amenthys por un segundo pensó que la niña quería un chocolate, luego por su sonrisa traviesa y sus manitas aun curioseando por su cara entendió que pensaba que ella era de chocolate, lo que le causó gracia.

La joven tomó la pequeña carita, acariciándola también, sorprendiéndose por sus suaves y largos cabellos rubios, ya le llegaban a los hombros siendo tan bebé.

"Tú eres envoltura de chocolate" Le dijo, teniendo en mente los dorados papeles que envolvían a algunos de ellos, pero la niña no entendió nada. Luego su pancita rugió.

"Teno ame" Lloriqueó, y Amenthys se alarmó pensando cuando habría comido por última vez, ni siquiera sabía de donde la traía el Santo de Escorpio, y ese hombre no era la consideración hecha persona.

Se puso de pie con la niña en brazos y empezó a buscar en la alacena un poco de avena, pero esta de repente empezó a zarandearse estirando su mano hacía otro lugar.

"Quiero, quiero"

La mujer la miró, y luego buscó que era lo que la había alborotado tanto, sobre una de las estanterías había un cuenco lleno de rojas manzanas. La idea no la convenció.

"No, mejor avena"

Los 'no' funcionaban igual en todos los infantes, no tardó en escucharse el llanto, amargo llanto, la pequeña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Amanthys y se dedicó a llorar.

No queriéndose dejar manipular, ésta solo la abrazó y meció un poco mientras pensaba como cocer la avena, acaba de recordar que no quedaba leche, se suponía que esa mañana bajaría a hacer las compras, pero con sus ideas, aún firmes, de marcharse, no le había dado importancia.

Volvió a mirar las manzanas, no entendía porque le eran tan atractivas a la criatura, pero sabía que los bebes no eran de fiar en esas cosas, quizás era solo el color y luego no las quería, además eran muy duras para que las mordiera.

Decidida a terminar con el berrinche la bajó al piso, con dificultad, la niña no se le desprendía de la roba, y tuvo que caminar con ella jalándola. Resoplando tomó una de las frutas y analizó la posibilidad, la pequeña a sus pies lloró el doble cuando vio que tenía una de las manzanas en la mano, así que tuvo que pensar rápido, abrió un cajón y sacó un plato, luego en el cajón de al lado rebuscó un rallador de queso y un cuchillo. Así peló la manzana y la rayó, para prepararla como papilla, y ya con el plato listo volvió a sentarse a la mesa, haciéndole señas a la pequeña de que se acercara.

Ésta de inmediato intentó trepársele asique la subió a su regazo, con un brazo la mantenía bien sujeta de la cintura, con el que tenía libre empezó ofrecerle el puré de manzana con una cuchara y la niña lo comió gustosa, hasta obligó, de nuevo con sus berrinches, a que rayara más.

El día fue diferente a cualquier otro para Amenthys, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en su tristeza y falta de ganas de vivir, la pequeña la consumió por completo, una vez que la alimentó notó lo mal que le quedaba la ropita que traía puesta, no era para una criatura de dos años, así que pidiendo permiso se la llevó a las costureras del santuario, para que le confeccionaran algo más acorde a su edad y rol de aprendiz, esas mujeres trabajan rápido, mientras ella entretenía a la pequeña con una pelotita de la lana y haciéndole cosquillas en la panza, terminaron el trabajo.

Luego le dio un baño cálido, al que la niña no se rehusó, y la cambió de ropa.

La niña le sorprendía, no entendía porque se dejaba tan fácil con ella, los niños que conocían eran mucho más ariscos, pero desde que la vio la pequeña demandó sus brazos, y apenas podía soltarla unos minutos para que explorara, porque cuando se acordaba ya estaba abrazada a sus piernas de nuevo, exigiendo atención, también pedía su mano, para llevarla alguna parte del templo que tenía algo demasiado alto para ella y necesitaba ser alzada.

En una de esas expediciones, llevó a Amenthys a la habitación del santo de Escorpio, donde, lejos de su alcance, estaba exhibida la armadura dorada.

La mujer con la niña en brazos sonrió, y la animó a colocar su mano sobre la caja de pandora.

"Esa es la armadura de Escorpio, si te portas bien, algún día será tuya" Lo dijo por decirlo, imaginó que la pequeña no entendía ninguna de esas palabras.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió, cuando puso su manita sobre el dibujo del Escorpión, la caja de pandora brilló de manera intensa, fue un parpadeo, pero Amenthys se sobresaltó y contuvo el aliento, ella la tocaba a diario, más que nada para pulir la caja, jamás había hecho eso antes.

La niña en sus brazos rio divertida y alegre, queriendo volver a hacerlo, pero por reflejo la criada la alejó, y acomodó mejor contra su cuerpo, para llevársela lejos de la armadura, aún algo inquieta por lo que acababa de ver, la pequeña lloriqueó, pero la meció un poco y ofreció preparar puré de manzana, lo que le hizo olvidar su llanto por completo.

Por la noche el santo de Escorpio regresó, de lo que fuera que hubiera estado haciendo, no le puso gran atención a ninguna de las dos, solo mencionó que ya había comido.

Amenthys, que en esos momentos se paseaba con la niña a upa, lo interceptó para hacerle una pregunta que le venía carcomiendo y la pequeña no sabía responder.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

El mayor se detuvo y volteó arqueando una ceja, primero miró a la joven, luego a su aprendiz, por el gesto ella adivinó que no se le había ocurrido.

"Ni idea" Reconoció, rascándose la cabeza, se veía muy agotado "El Aprendiz de Géminis la encontró mientras entrenaban en Milos, no creo que tenga nombre" Luego de esos resopló "No tiene importancia"

"Necesita un nombre" Reclamó la chica.

"Ponle cualquiera, pero de varón, o que no sea tan… femenino"

"Señor, es una niña" Le recordó por esa extraña orden.

"Como sea, hasta mañana"

La mujer lo vio encerrarse en su alcoba y fue su turno para resoplar. También estaba cansada. Miró a los ojos a la niña, tratando de encontrar una respuesta ahí, pero era un lienzo en blanco, apenas decía palabras.

"¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?" Hubiera sido más fácil si ella pudiera escoger, pero la niña solo pestañeó y luego volvió a reír, regresando al juego de apretar sus mejillas.

"Manzana" Dijo, sorprendiéndola. Ella arrugó la frente, creyendo por un momento que estaba respondiéndole, pero de inmediato entendió que la niña lo que quería era más manzana.

Esta vez le denegó la petición, y entre forcejeos y llantos la arrastró a la cama. Le costó mucho calmarla para que durmiera, era muy hiperactiva, pero acabó rindiéndose en sus brazos y las dos compartieron la cama, enroscadas.

Amanthys la vio dormir, sintiendo una enorme paz en interior con el sonido de esa respiración, un calor en el pecho que provocaba ese suave y pequeño cuerpecito apegándose a ella, su carita descansando sobre su busto, que le pellizcaba entre sueños, en un reflejo de bebé, seguramente alguien la había amamantado y lo extrañaba.

Ella iba a necesitarla, ya la necesitaba, si se iba… ¿Las demás criaras le rallarían manzana? ¿Dormirían con ella para que no tuviera miedo? ¿Se asegurarían de que nada le faltara? Era tan pequeña… tan frágil, la necesitaba, ya no podía irse, aún no era capaz de darse cuenta que en realidad se necesitaban mutuamente.

"¿Cómo puedo llamarte?" Le preguntó en un susurro, acariciándole los cabellos, de los que se desprendió un agradable aroma a manzanas, y recordó de nuevo la respuesta de la niña "Manzana" que en griego se decía de otra forma y resultaba ser nombre de Isla y, convenientemente, nombre unisex.

"Milo…"

 **Fin Flash Back**

Milo la había salvado, no había un día que no fuera consciente de ello, le dio un motivo para vivir, saber que esa pequeña y hermosa criatura la necesitaba, la quería, había llenado el vacío que la pérdida de su bebé ocasionó.

Y trece años después… Era Milo quien estaba en ese punto muerto.

Milo ya era una niña, aún que sus ojos le mostraran eso.

Lejos habían quedado los días de correteos por el templo, jugar a las escondidas, cargarla en brazos cuando algo le dolía. A Esa etapa le siguieron los duros entrenamientos, su propio llanto al verla regresar al templo apaleada a tal punto que no podía mantenerse en pie, las discusiones con el Santo de Escorpio por su falta de humanidad. Esa había sido una de las razones de que su entrenamiento a partir de los cinco años lo hicieran en Milos, lejos de ella, lejos de su corazón de madre impostora.

Cada mes cuando regresaban al santuario Amenthys corría a tomarla en brazos y llenarla de besos, las primeras veces fueron bien recibidas, pero Milo fue creciendo, fue cambiando, y con el tiempo ya no aceptaba esas muestras de cariño, su entrenamiento la volvió más fría, distante, orgullosa.

Pero en el fondo sabía que seguía siendo su Milo, su niña de inmenso corazón y cálidos sentimientos, y aunque doliera la distancia, estaba orgullosa de lo que estaba logrando, de que se estuviera acercando a la meta, sabía que seguía queriéndola, lo veía en sus ojos, en que le permitía seguir haciendo cosas por ella, en que ocasionalmente le traía algo de Milos, como un broche para el pelo, pañuelo, algún collar artesanal. Milo le temía a sus sentimientos, pero no podía huir de ellos, y Amenthys intentaba no darle más carga de la que pudiera llevar, por eso era feliz con lo que pudiera ofrecerle, así fuera una estrechada de manos o un cumplido a su comida.

Todo iba bien… Hasta Camus de Acuario.

Que en ese entonces era solo Camus.

Amenthys debió verlo venir, Milo con un amigo, Milo, su Milo, dedicándole tanto tiempo a alguien más. Desde un principio no le agradó. Pero como siempre, Escorpio estaba del otro bando, a él le pareció algo magnifico, amigar a su aprendiz con el aprendiz de Acuario, de donde sacaría la idea de que algo bueno podía salir de eso, era lo que no entendía la mujer.

Milo se iba a enamorar, eso le fue un hecho, se iba a enamorar e iba a sufrir, y no se equivocó ni un poco.

Acuario le había hecho lo mismo que Escorpio le hiciera a ella, casi a la misma edad, la había preñado, y ahora Milo se veía en la necesidad de hacer lo mismo que ella hizo en el pasado, y empezaba a temer que pudiera tener las mismas repercusiones.

Pensó en Camus unos segundos, conocía muy poco a ese hombre, parecía huirle, tal vez fuera porque ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima cuando lo veía con Milo, como hombre intuitivo debería darse cuenta que no le agradaba. Pero ahora tenía curiosidad, ¿Camus pensaría como Escorpio? El antiguo Escorpio, de saber a Milo embarazada ¿Qué haría? ¿La arrastraría a abortar? ¿La trataría de irresponsable por pensar en no hacerlo? Qué tal si él era diferente.

Imaginó a Milo como ella, llorando desconsolada frente a Acuario, rogándole que le ayudara, pero sabía que Milo no lloraba, ya no.

La imagen estrujó su corazón… Ella no quería que Milo pasara por lo mismo, deseaba tanto que hubiera una forma, no la veía, pero quizás… solo quizás, Acuario podría ayudar, tener una respuesta.

La idea de decirle ella la verdad al santo de Acuario le atravesó.

Pero se odio por ella, le debía lealtad a Milo, eso sería una traición.

Pero se había prometido protegerla, y eso incluía protegerla de ella misma.

* * *

Hasta aquí!

Uf, tenía pensando poner lo de Francia primero, pero quiero que sea un POV Camus, y ya son demasiado para un solo capítulo.

Espero que no me odiaran por el POV Amenthys je, no suelo darle mucha cabida a los OC pero me pareció necesario, más porque era más sobre la niñez de Milo que sobre ella misma.

Tenía una idea en mente sobre lo que quería, pero no estoy segura de que saliera bien, a ver, algunos puntos que imagino mencionaran, así que me adelanto:

*¿Camus estuvo raro? Ya lo explicaré en su POV

*Arles desconfía de Camus, eso creo que es ligeramente canon, se sabe que Camus no confiaba mucho en el patriarca.

*¿Arles le tiene ganas a Milo? Oh yeah, ese tipo es un pervertido (?) y esta muy buena (Esa es una de las razones, las más serias las veremos más adelante)

*Quizás hiera susceptibilidades la parte del aborto de Amenthys, me baso en casos reales me temo, que afortunadamente acabaron bien, a mi cuñada literalmente la subieron por la fuerza al taxi y la arrastraron para el doc (Acá no es legal) y ella estaba tan en shock que no decía nada, y su padre con 'lo vas a tener sola, no te va a ayudar nadie, te voy a hecha de la casa' afortunadamente hizo lo correcto, llamó a mi hermano, le contó que estaba embarazada y él se enfrentó a la familia y se la trajo a vivir con nosotros, tenía solo 17 años) y una amiga la pasó parecido, yo fui testigo de como la persiguió toda la familia para que abortara y como lloraba del miedo lo que no sabía que iba a hacer, pero por suerte su mamá la apoyó y defendió así que tuvo el bebé. Ella tenía 16

\- *Respecto a Milo y Amenthys, quería mucho escribir esa parte, creo que me convertí en Amenthys je así fue mi experiencia con el hijo de mi jefe, no me gustaban los niños, y él me hizo todo eso, salvo que no le gustaban las manzanas, él quería 'quio' que se traducía en pan con queso XD y sin conocerme me perseguía por toda la casa pidiendo brazos y hasta me decía 'te quiero' el enano desgraciado me cambió la vida por completo, porque estaba en completa depresión y su cariño me sacó del pozo, aún le tengo mucho cariño y recibo sus fotos por face que me manda la mamá.

*¿Odian al maestro de Milo? Pues creo que ya dejé entrever en el prólogo que él era algo... cruel, o más bien insensible, pero ya veremos más supongo

Bueno, ya demasiado detalles, lo demás lo respondo por MP.

Desde ya muchas gracias por los review, me re animan, como a toda escritora, e inspiran, una relee el trabajo con otros ojos cuando alguien más opina al respecto.

Les deseo un feliz Domingo y nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Capitulo 4: El deber de un santo

**Inalcanzable**

 **Capítulo 4: El deber de un Santo**

 _POV Camus_

Esa mañana tomé solo lo necesario.

Mi bolso llevaba ropa de dormir y algunos artículos prácticos como lapicera, un block de hojas, pañuelos. Nada fuera de lo común, ni que hiciera mucho bulto, me gustaba viajar ligero.

Me había puesto pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca y un delgado tapado que llegaba hasta mis rodillas y llevaba desabrochado, usaba a modo de adorno un pashmina roja, me gustaba variar de la ropa común de entrenamiento, y las misiones, en particular, me daban esa ventaja.

La mañana estaba fresca, pero agradable, quizás demasiado fría para Milo, ella era exageradamente friolenta.

Cuando llegué a su templo, desde la entrada, ya podía escuchar su fuerte voz, parecía estar renegando con alguien.

"No me gusta esto, me queda muy apretado, parece que estoy desnuda"

"Milo, es solo un jean, así se usan"

"¡Pero me marca el trasero! Al menos dame algo más largo arriba para taparlo.

Oh, definitivamente esa fue una invitación, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Cuando ingresé a su alcoba, Milo estaba tan ocupada renegando con la ropa, que tardo unos segundos en notarme, los que aproveché para resguardar esa imagen en mis retinas.

Su gesto era enfurruñado, estaba enojada e incómoda, solo tenía puesto el jean de la discordia, que no era para nada apretado, no fuera de lo común, el problema radica en que ella parecía estarse enterando del potente trasero de pato que tenía, redondo y bien parado, y no le gustaba ni un poco. Pero los protagonistas fueron sus hermosos y perfectos senos, redondos y turgentes, enfundados, por primera vez, en un corpiño, Milo jamás se había puesto un corpiño, era liso, rosa pálido, y se le amoldaba perfectamente a sus formas.

Mi vista bajó a su cintura pequeña, y fue ahí cuando ella me descubrió

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Sus ojos me atravesaron, mientras sujetaba una camisa y la abrazaba a su cuerpo para cubrirse.

"Venía a buscarte" Fingí naturalidad, entendía muy bien qué era lo que me estaba reclamando.

"¡No estoy lista! ¿No lo ves? ¡Vete!"

Iba a acotar algo más, pero una mujer pelirroja apareció por la puerta del baño con varias camisas, balbuceando algo sobre que 'a ver si estás te gustan' y las dejó caer al verme ahí, dando un alarido de película que me torturó los oídos.

"¡¿Qué hace aquí adentro?!" Corrió a pararse frente a su señora para cubrirla, como si no la hubiera visto ya cientos de veces.

"Dana cálmate" Se escuchó la voz de Milo irritada.

Yo solo suspiré y decidí hacerle caso, le estaba robando tiempo y debíamos irnos pronto.

Me dirigí fuera del templo, y me recargué a esperar en uno de los pilares, la brisa matutina me gustaba, por lo general Grecia era un país demasiado caluroso para mi gusto, pero por las mañanas, antes de que el sol estuviera en todo su apogeo, era agradable.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos unos instantes, buscando esa calma que sabía debía tener en todo momento como caballero.

Menuda carga me había aventado Arles encima, guiar a Milo en su primer misión.

No era que me desagradara pasar tiempo con ella fuera del santuario, de hecho eso era lo que hacía que todo esto valiera la pena, sino que íbamos tras un desertor, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Milo iba a matar por primera vez, y era exactamente eso lo que no estaba interesado en ver.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Se amedrentaría? La Milo con la que crecí era sumamente piadosa. ¿Lo haría sin importarle nada? No me sentiría cómodo con ello, y el peor de los escenarios ¿Le afectaría? Tampoco quería que cambiara.

Aparte todas esas ideas ridículas, convenciéndome de que me estaba preocupando de más, era cierto, matar por primera vez no era bonito, tampoco lo era la segunda o la tercera, pero a veces era inevitable, Milo era tan fuerte como yo, sabría sobrellevarlo, quizás más fuerte, y al menos estaría ahí para ella, si llegara a necesitarlo, para eso me enviaba Arles también, eran parte de sus instrucciones, no intervenir a menos que fuera de vida o muerta, quería de regreso a su amazona en una pieza, y era comprensible, no hacía falta arriesgar a alguien tan importante a la primera, ésta misión era parte de su formación como guerrera, si Milo no se atrevía a terminar el trabajo… Yo debía hacerlo por ella.

Solo pensar que ayer éramos dos niños asustados, buscando sobrevivir dentro de ese manicomio, teníamos la convicción de llegar a ser Santos dorados, pero hasta que no tuve la armadura de mi maestro… no supe que en realidad jamás acepté que ocurriría.

Llegué al santuario con cinco años, con la edad justa para entrenar, había tenido un pleito grande con otro niño dentro de la casa hogar donde vivía, mi hermano adoptivo se puso pesado y acabamos a los golpes, yo solo llevabas semanas en esa casa, pero él ya no me quería ahí.

Cuando su fuerza física me superó y mi nariz sangró, no supe como lo hice, pero acabé congelándolo… Esa fue la primera vez que maté a alguien.

No quería hacerlo, solo quería que se detuviera, que se alejara de mí, estaba cansado de sus insultos y golpes, de que nadie me defendiera, y lo ataqué.

Por unos instantes vi sus ojos, esos ojos avellana a través del cristal donde lo había metido, no parecían estar sin vida, pero lo estaban, detenidos en el tiempo, acababa de meterlo en un ataúd de hielo, para un caballero era difícil sobrevivir a semejante técnica, un niño no tenía posibilidad.

Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse y mi corazón se llenó de terror, los adultos de la casa gritaban como locos, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Yo tampoco entendía, pero de alguna manera sabía que era mi culpa, por eso escapé, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de eso, salí corriendo y no me detuve, corrí y corrí todo el día. No sabía lo que era la muerte, pero si sabía que era algo, y que a las personas que lo hacían les iba a mal, yo no quería que me encerraran o golpearan, yo solo quería que me dejaran solo y en paz.

El miedo debió activar mi cosmos, porque ningún niño puede correr todo lo que yo corrí ese día, di vueltas por todo Marsella, para acabar rondando los puertos, cansado, adolorido, asustado, perdido.

Fue entonces que lo vi por primera vez.

Ese hombre elegante, de gran porte, alto, de cabello negro, largo y lacio, que cubría uno de sus ojos, cuando se lo descubriera sabría que tenía uno de cada calor, uno celeste, el otro esmeralda, se veía intimidante, a la luz de la luna, enfundado en un grueso abrigo que lo hacía más corpulento.

"Hasta que te quedas quieto" Fueron sus palabras, en un acento desconocido.

Quise correr de nuevo, sintiendo que estaba en peligro, pero apenas moví un pie fui detenido.

"freesing coffin" Fue la primera vez que vi un ataque cósmico, una brisa helada me caló los huesos, obligándome a cerrar los ojos, sentí que algo me recorría, parecía dar vueltas a mi alrededor, y cuando abrí los ojos ahí estaban, unos anillos, una corriente que se dibuja rodeándome y manteniéndome inmóvil.

Miré con horror a ese tipo.

"Pudiste hacer eso, habrías evitado una muerte innecesaria"

"¡Ayuda!" Gritar fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no quería seguir ahí.

"No voy a lastimarte niño" Me dijo en el mismo tono de voz, carente de emoción, luego sacudió su mano y la presión sobre mí desapareció, por lo que caí de rodillas "Solo no te muevas"

Yo respiraba agitado, tenía el cuerpo helado aún y no me sentía ni un poco tranquilo, pero no me atreví a desobedecer, ya había visto lo que ese hombre era capaz, era pequeño, pero no ten idiota como para volver a provocarlo.

Su mano seguía alzada, y con ella provocó un brillo celeste, que parecía formado por miles de brillantes cristales, esto me cautivo, lo acercó a su boca y sopló, un destello me cubrió, y cuando pestañee cientos de copos de nieve empezaron a caer suavemente sobre mí.

Por unos segundos olvidé el miedo y busqué tocarlos, comprobar que eran reales, que lo eran, porque se disolvían en mis manos humedeciéndolas.

El hombre tuvo paciencia con mi infantil curiosidad y espero a que yo recordara que seguía ahí antes de hablarme.

"No perteneces aquí Camus"

No me estaba diciendo nada nuevo, pero era un alivio que alguien más se diera cuenta.

"Posees un don único, como yo" Se acercó a mí, pero esta vez no busqué retroceder, quería saber qué era lo que tenía para decirme, por lo que lo miré con atención "Eres un maestro del hielo, y si vienes conmigo… te ayudaré a controlar ese poder y perfeccionarlo"

¿Poder? ¿Era eso lo que yo tenía? Miré mis manos nuevamente, recordé con escalofríos lo que había pasado horas atrás, siempre hubo algo extraño en ellas, parecía que nunca podía calentarlas, que enfriaba todo lo que tocaba de manera inmediata, pero jamás había lastimado a alguien, necesitaba saber como controlarlo, e igual, no tenía ya a donde ir.

Por eso cuando extendió su mano hacia mí, no lo dudé, y la tomé.

Ese día sellé mi destino, para bien o para mal, había nacido para ser santo de Acuario y lo acepté, con todo lo que traía semejante responsabilidad.

Mi primer tiempo en el santuario fue un asco.

Esperaba algo diferente, sentirme en casa, estaba en donde pertenecía, pero por algún motivo seguía sin pertenecer.

Estaba rodeado de niños griegos, algo mayores, ruidosos y competitivos, mucho más violentos que los que hubiera conocido antes, los golpes de mi difunto hermanastro, al lado de ellos, eran caricias, casi lamenté no saber cómo volver a provocar un ataúd de hielo, en el santuario eso no sería tan grave, estaban acostumbrados a las bajas en los entrenamientos.

A mi maestro le preocupaba que yo no me adaptara, no me lo decía a mí, pero se lo había escuchado mencionar otro hombre, igual de grande que él, que luego supe era el caballero de Escorpio.

"Pero… tu aprendiz es una niña" Le decía con tono disconforme.

"No hay gran diferencia, nuestros signos son compatibles mi amigo, se llevaran bien, ella también está muy sola"

Ese día entendí que me estaban por presentar con un aprendiz, peor ¡Una niña! Yo ya estaba cansado de tratar de encajar, pasaba buen tiempo estando solo, los golpes solo me incentivaban a mejorar, ya pronto podría cuidarme solo y poner en sus lugar a todos.

Pero pese a mis reproches… pasó, trajeron a la aprendiz de Escorpio un día a mi casa, para que estudiaremos juntos.

Me sorprendí mucho al verla, esperaba a una niña con pinta de ogro, había visto a las niñas amazonas en el coliseo, parecían animales salvajes, y usaban máscaras horribles, pero ella no, era muy menudita, delgada, y tenía una carita muy bella.

"¨Maestro ¿Por qué ella no usa máscara?" Pregunté antes de dirigirle una sola palabra, pero fue el santo de Escorpio quien respondió.

"Porque ella no será parte de la tribu de las amazonas, sino de la elite dorada, aquí solo nuestro patriarca usa máscara"

Yo asentí, y volví a fijarme en ella, que me veía con el ceño fruncido, tampoco estaba feliz, lo cual era perfecto, ella no quería estar ahí y yo tampoco quería que estuviera, esperaba que nuestros maestros lo notaran pronto y todo volviera a la normalidad.

"Camus, ella es Milo, estudiaran juntos a partir de hoy, muéstrale tu cuarto, tienen las mismas tareas asignadas, volveremos en dos horas, deben tener todo listo"

Yo asentí de inmediato, el Santo de escorpio le dio una palmada en la cabeza a la niña y se retiró, ella lo siguió con la mirada, sus ojos eran suplicantes, como un 'No, no me dejes aquí'

Ya una vez solo, decidí que no valía la pena perder más mí tiempo, había un grueso libro de crónicas del santuario que debía leer en griego y resumir en el mismo idioma, no era que mi maestro esperara que un niño de cinco años leyera a velocidad de la luz, pero sí esperaría que la lectura progresara esas dos horas… y haría preguntas.

Pensé en dejar a Milo ahí y encerrarme solo en mi alcoba, pero supe que si mi maestro llegaba a enterarse eso me traería problemas, ya me había reprendido en el pasado por mi grosera actitud hacia las visitas.

"Ven" Le indiqué, y ella recién ahí me prestó atención, como si hubiera olvidado que no estaba sola.

Extendida la amable invitación, procedí a retirarme, si de todas maneras ella decidía no seguirme ya sería su problema y no el mío. Pero me siguió, a suficiente distancia.

Ingresé a mi cuarto, tomé el libro que estaba sobre la cómoda, y me acomodé para leer en paz sobre la cama, lo que me fue imposible, traté de ignorarlo durante tres páginas, pero sentía la mirada de Milo fija en mí, lo que me desconcentraba.

Ya harto, suspiré y la enfrenté.

"¿Qué?"

Ella solo parpadeó, aún que no se intimidó por mi gesto.

"¿No deberías estar leyendo?"

"Tú tienes el libro"

"¿Y tú libro?"

"No tengo"

En ese entonces me pareció ridículo, que dos maestros compartieran hasta ese punto dicho material, el Santo de Escorpio debió proveerle los mismos elementos de estudio que se me habían asignado a mí para la parte de entrenamiento intelectual. Era muy pequeño para darme cuenta la verdadera intención detrás de eso, y era que pasara exactamente lo que acabó pasando.

De mala gana le hice lugar en mi cama y le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado, ella titubeo, pero acabó por aceptar, aún que lo hizo con cierta reserva, la ideal, tampoco me gustaba el contacto físico, se acomodó de manera que ambos pudiéramos leer el libro desde mi regazo.

Los primeros minutos fueron chocantes, Milo leía demasiado lento y yo no tenía reparos en decírselo, lo que me hizo ganar algunos insultos, pero acabé tomando su ritmo.

Al cabo de una hora, sin darnos cuenta casi, nuestros cuerpos se habían pegado, buscando una postura más cómoda para leer, ella había acabado apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, tan concentrado en la lectura sobre la vida Degel de Acuario estaba que tardé en notarlo.

Así fue como nos encontraron nuestros maestros, que silenciosamente decidieron regalarnos una hora más.

Las tardes que compartimos así fueron muchas, de a ratos no nos hablábamos, luego peleábamos, luego volvíamos al silencio.

Tomó tiempo, pero Milo se volvió parte de mi vida, sin siquiera desearlo, sin siquiera verlo venir, esa niña de pobre estatura e impresionantes turquesas, se convirtió en alguien a quien podía llamar amigo, o amiga.

Era raro, extrañar a alguien cuando no estaba, disfrutar de su compañía, tener deseos de sonreír ante un comentario jocoso, era raro, pero ya no desagradable.

Los entrenamientos fuera del templo eran los que traían nuevos retos, en todos los sentidos, éramos novatos, yo era extranjero, ella era niña con su cara descubierta, prácticamente un imán para las agresiones, no podíamos bajar la guardia ni un segundo, necesitábamos fortalecernos para sobrevivir y a eso nos dedicábamos.

Fue en nuestros primeros años como aprendices, que tuvo lugar un suceso que marcaría mi vida para siempre.

Esa tarde Milo y yo habíamos peleado, por motivos que ni vale la pena mencionar, éramos niños con demasiada presión y responsabilidades, no era raro que acabáramos explotando, a esa edad yo aún no perfeccionaba mi autocontrol, asunto en el que trabajaba arduamente, mi carencia del mismo ya se había cobrado una vida, eso no podía volver a pasar.

Mi maestro estaba en una misión, por lo que no tenía gran supervisión ese día, en teoría lo hacía el santo de Escorpio, pero ya se había retirado, posiblemente aburrido de vernos hacer lagartijas y trotar. Por eso cuando me aire con Milo no dudé en salirme del predio, me volvieron las ganas de estar solo con intensidad, las multitudes me agobiaban, disfrutaba más del silencio y la quietud.

Con ese pensamiento en mente me alejé rumbo a las ruinas, pensando en encontrar un lugar cómodo, lo suficientemente apartado, para descansar.

Pero fallé en notar lo imprudente de mis acciones, en notar que alguien más venía siguiéndome. Y no era Milo.

La emboscada me tomó por sorpresa, dos muchachos, unos tres años mayores, me cortaron el camino, sus sonrisas burlonas no dejaron lugar a dudas de cuales eran sus intenciones, así que me preparé para el combate, o paliza, sabía que no estaba a su nivel.

Un golpe en el rostro, otro en el abdomen, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era mi fuerte y ellos dos eran bastante corpulentos para su edad, yo necesitaba de mi cosmos, al igual que Milo, era una característica que teníamos en común, salvo que ella poseía una impresionante velocidad al correr.

Logré herirlos, pero fue mínimo al lado de lo que me hicieron, pero lo peor no era el dolor, sino el no saber si saldría bien librado de eso, era un aprendiz a Santo dorado y ese no era un combate oficial ni supervisado por nadie, pero eso no les impediría matarme, en el fondo lo sabía, en el fondo también sabía que era muy probable que eso pensaran hacer, deshacerse de un extranjero.

Comí el polvo la última vez que caí, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar las fuerzas para volver a pararme. Uno de ellos me sujetó por el cabello, cerca del cuero cabelludo, para obligarme a levantar el rostro y se preparó para dar otro golpe, éste no llegó, porque lo distrajo una enorme piedra que impacto en su cara y le cortó la ceja, liberando bastante sangre.

Esa piedra fue seguida de dos más, que lo obligaron a soltarme.

Yo me golpee contra el piso, y desde ahí reconocí la voz de Milo, que me forzó a enfocar mejor la vista para verla. Y sí ahí estaba ella, que tras su entrada inicial intentaba ahora darle combate a dos chicos que le doblaban la estatura, pero ella definitivamente no conocía sus límites.

Fueron menos violentos con ella, no por consideración, no parecieron tomarla para nada en serio, lo que solo la enfureció más, y les hizo lamentar ese menosprecio, un codazo en el abdomen de uno, y cuando se dobló de dolor le sumó un buen puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que escupiera sangre. Esa escena me hizo sonreír, pero me duró poco.

La repercusión fue peor, uno de ellos estaba maldiciendo mientras el otro, el que no había recibido daño, reía ante ese espectáculo. La redujeron, y uno de ellos la aplastó contra el suelo, ella se retorcía histérica, pero no lograba zafarse, el otro, que aún reía, empezó a tocarla y jalar su ropa. Entender lo que estaba por pasar me hizo empalidecer.

Jamás en mi vida experimenté tanta desesperación, porque más que ira fue eso, desesperación.

Nuevamente no supe como lo hice, tal vez me motivo un tremendo deseo por proteger, pero ese día volví a encender mi cosmos, lo sentí en mi mano derecha, algo que quemaba, lo que era raro tratándose de hielo, pero me quemaba, espasmos sacudían mi cuerpo y acababan en mi mano, donde se estaba concentrando algo grande, algo que no podía contener, y siguiendo el impulso inicial, lo arrojé hacia ellos.

Fue un ataque potente, pero torpe, en ese entonces no podía saber que estuve a punto de ejecutar la ejecución aurora, como diría más tarde mi maestro asombrado, como que pude matar a Milo, de haberme fallado la puntería, pero eso último no pasó, y me encontré cobrándome la vida de dos aprendices, esto último ni siquiera me asusto, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en Milo, que superando el doble shock que había sufrido, me miraba interrogante.

Ella aún no conocía mi poder, probablemente se estuviera enterando en esos momentos de lo que era un maestro del hielo, pese a que leímos juntos la biografía de uno de ellos.

Pero yo no estaba pensando en dar explicaciones. Ignoré los dos cuerpos congelados y me fui sobre ella, que no paraba de temblar, no sabía que le estaba afectando más, mi poder, el ataque de esos dos… o verlos morir, imaginé que era una suma de todo eso.

"¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡¿Sabes lo que te podría haber pasado?!" Mi tono era angustiado, porque así me había sentido al verla tirada ahí, indefensa, y pese a nuestra inocencia en esas cosas… ambos sabíamos lo que estuvo por pasar, yo lo sabía y en sus ojos leí que ella también.

Pero su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa completamente.

"¡Yo no quería que te hicieran daño!" Fue su justificación, antes de romper a llorar como la niña que era, abrazándome fuerte.

No supe que hacer, golpeado por su declaración, por su brutal honestidad y apego hacia mi persona, por sus lágrimas… Esa fue la única vez que vi a Milo llorar. Acabé apretándola con fuerza, mucha fuerza, mientras respiraba agitado, forzándome al máximo para no llorar yo.

Ese día me di cuenta de algo, no me había importado matar, no fue como la primera vez, la primera vez me estaba defendiendo a mi mismo, ésa vez, en cambio, lo hice para defender a alguien que era importante para mí. La sensación era por completo diferente y tuve por primera vez una idea de lo que significaba ser un santo de Athena, vivir para proteger. En ese momento supe también que deseaba por sobre todas las cosas… proteger a Milo, aún con todo en contra, como lo hizo ella, deseaba poder cuidarla para que nadie le hiciera daño.

Era un imposible, como comprobaría más adelante, pero eso no evitaría que lo intentara con más frecuencia de lo que a ella la haría feliz.

Sí, como guerreros, matar era parte de nuestra vida, como luchar, lo hacíamos para defender, y Milo lo aceptaría como yo, ya estaba lista, no era ya una niña, y si tenía dudas, verla aparecer a mi lado las borró por completo.

"Camus, debes dejar de molestar a mis criadas"

Voltee a verla, seguía con el mismo jean puesto, solo que ahora tenía encima una entallada camisa blanca, de manga tres cuartos, y que caía con gracia sobre su cadera, unas botas negras, como de montar, que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, y una campera, aparentemente de jeans, enroscada en su brazo. Alguien estaba por pasar frío con tal de no verse friolenta.

"¿Y la falda?" Bromee, haciéndola enfurruñar de manera adorable.

"Jamás Camus, jamás"

Negué con un movimiento de cabeza y juntos empezamos el descenso, era verdad, no sabía cómo la habían convencido de ponerse un corpiño, pero ¿Falda, vestido? Eso ni bajo amenaza de tortura, con lo bien que le quedarían con su complexión, de todas formas algún día debería ceder, su belleza era un arma que podía usar en una misión, o tarde o temprano tendría que asistir a un evento social de elite, no se vería bien con pantalón.

"Los soldados aquí me ven como un hombre, amazona dorada con una faldita… sería una vergüenza"

Me contuve de hacer algún comentario al respecto, no quería romper su ilusión de masculinidad, de lo que ella no tenía un cabello. ¿Los soldados veían en ella un hombre? Lo soldados sabían que no debían ver demasiado si querían seguir con ojos, si Milo siquiera una vez pudiera leer sus mentes cuando la estaban reverenciando… ya no habría soldados, lo sabía porque sufría el mismo mal que ellos, aún que amplificado, yo ya habría probado la dulce miel del panal que tenía como amiga, sabía lo dulce y gratificante que era, me resultaba más difícil no querer untar los dedos de nuevo.

"¿Empacaste todo lo necesario?"

"Sí mami"

"En todo caso sería papi ¿No?"

Me moví a tiempo para evitar su puño, sabía que lo lanzaría antes de decirlo.

Con el segundo manotón consiguió tomarme de la solapa de mi abrigo, para acercarme a su cara.

"¿Quieres que te muestre quién es 'papi'?"

"Está bien, dejémoslo en mami" Dije conciliadoramente mientras tomaba sus manos y la hacía soltarme, ella no me quitó su mirada furiosa mientras empezaba a caminar, ahora varios pasos delante de mi.

Estaba tan irritable como era de costumbre, un poco más quizás, pero lo atribuí a sus nervios, se trataba de su primera misión, y con lo exigente que era Milo consigo misma no cabía duda que esperaba tener un resultado por demás excelente, sin demoras o contratiempos. También estaba el hecho de que a ella no le hacían gracia mis bromas sexuales, lo que las hacía más divertidas para mí, eran chistes privados después de todo, ella era con la única persona que yo bromeaba sobre algo, tenía ese derecho, me conocía como no me conocía nadie, no había necesidades de fingir o aparentar, pero solo con ella.

Rápido los límites del santuario fueron historia, lo fue Rodorio, a la velocidad de la luz atravesamos gran parte del camino, pero no podíamos darnos ese lujo dentro de la ciudad, debíamos ser discretos.

"¿Viajaremos por avión?" Milo lucía defraudada, me había seguido sin hacer muchas preguntas, pero cuando llegamos al enorme edificio del aeropuerto sus ojos se mostraron a toda la capacidad, para luego entrecerrarse de manera desconfiada, mientras miraba el cielo sobre nosotros.

"¿Esperabas correr a la velocidad de la luz de un país a otro, sorteando obstáculos?" La idea era ridícula, salvo durante una guerra, debíamos pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles fuera del santuario, una explosión de cosmos nuestra podría atraer a personas indeseables, o poner al tanto a otros santuarios de nuestros movimientos, fuera de Grecia la discreción era una necesidad y Milo lo sabía, solo podría encender su cosmos cuando diera con su oponente.

"No, pero pensé que se viajaba en tren" También apretó sus labios y noté cierta aprensión.

"Es más rápido así, la idea es acabar la misión lo antes posible ¿No?"

Ella asintió en silencio, pero siguió sin moverse, por lo que avancé por mi cuenta, después de todo era quien tenía la documentación falsa de ambos, proporcionada de manera legítima por el estado, lo que evitaba inconvenientes, ésta nos otorgaba a ambos ciudadanía Griega, y la edad de 18 años, muy necesario para salir del país por cualquier medio normal.

Milo me siguió de cerca, y puso mucha atención a todo lo que hice dentro del edificio, eficiente como era imaginé que quería aprender todo el proceso para cuando tuviera que viajar sola, porque tampoco cesó de hacerme preguntas, ni tuvo reparos en interrogar a una de las administrativas sobre lo que yo no le supe explicar.

Luego la arrastré hasta la cafetería para descansar, faltaba una hora para nuestro vuelo.

La cafetería estaba llena, pensé que tardaríamos un buen rato en poder desayunar ahí, pero había subestimado la influencia de Milo, más allá de su secreto rango.

"Uf, aquí hace calor" Se quitó el abrigo que se había puesto ni bien salimos del santuario, y le tomó más tiempo acomodarlo en el respaldo de su silla del que le tomó a un mozo notarla a ella.

"Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Alcander ¿En que les puedo servir?"

Había que tomar por sorpresa a una amazona, el tipo había sido muy rápido.

"Pues, yo quiero un café con leche y mi amigo… el café más puro, amargo e intomable que haya probado en su vida"

"Enseguida"

Volvimos a quedar solos, y fue mi turno de mirarla con enojo, pero ella solo recargó cómodamente su como en el espaldar, de piernas cruzadas y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué? Es verdad"

"Tú no tomas café, tomas agua sucia, no tienes derecho a opinar"

Y era verdad, el café que preparaban sus doncellas no podía ser más lavado.

"No me sorprende que nunca te alteres, el café que tomas ya liquidó tus nervios hace años, ¿No?"

Yo, no alterarme, era triste decirlo, pero ella no me conocía para nada, pues lograba alterarme cada vez que la veía.

Es que era imposible que lo entendiera, lo enorme que era dentro de mí, cuanto abarcaba, cuanto de mí tomaba y lo difícil que era estar siempre tan lejos.

Cuando hubimos desayuno nos retiramos, debíamos hacer la fila para abordar, era increíble la cantidad de gente que había en el aeropuerto, deberíamos esperar un buen rato, esa era la parte que odiaba de viajar de manera natural.

"Me parece que éste vuelo va a demorarse" Murmuré, pero cuando miré a Milo noté que ella no me estaba prestando atención, de nuevo lucía incómoda y miraba a su alrededor.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Ella se miró a si misma, y luego volvió a dirigirse a mí.

"Nunca… he estado en… ¿Seguro que no luzco ridícula?" Me dijo con un tono de voz angustiado, a alguien tan orgullosa como Milo le importaba mucho su imagen y no tenía muchas referencias, el santuario no era la cumbre de la moda.

"Sí, estás bien" Le puse una mano en el hombro, para calmarla.

"¿Entonces porqué todas las personas me miran como si fuera un payaso?"

Yo me contuve de reír, no Milo, las personas no te miran como si fueras un payaso, los 'hombres' te miran como si quisieran devorarte, pero no podía decirle eso.

"Es porque estás mirando hacia todos lados como desorientada, actúa más natural, eres griega y pareces turista de tu propia tierra"

Ella asintió y tomó aire para relajarse, yo me felicité mentalmente por mentir tan bien, aún que había un toque de verdad, Milo lucía como perrito extravíado, todo era nuevo para ella, y no parecía gustarle, era de las que estaba muy a gusto dentro de las murallas del santuario, después de todo ahí era alguien, ahí estaba todo el mundo que conocía.

Mi realidad era diferente, yo había pasado más tiempo afuera que adentro, encontraba un hogar tanto en Siberia como en Francia o Inglaterra, ya estaba formado como un santo de campo y dudaba que eso cambiara, más porque sospechaba que al mismo patriarca le gustaba más mantenerme lejos de él.

Cuando abordamos Milo y yo tomamos nuestros asientos, uno al lado del otro, quise cederle la ventanilla, pero no estaba muy interesada en mirar hacia afuera, fue ahí que entendí que le tenía miedo al avión. Y si tenía alguna duda el que casi destruyera mi mano con sus dedos en el despegue la alejó.

Me pareció un detalle inocente, le temía porque era raro y nuevo, lo nuevo siempre asusta, pero también excita, al rato que despegamos se trepó en mi regazo para poder ver hacia afuera, se habá transformado en un infante, yo rápido volví a ofecerle mi lugar, una de las sobrecargo nos estaba viendo de manera reprobatoria y quise evitarme el mal rato.

Me encantó ver su rostro, de nuevo sonriente, feliz, mientras descubría lo nuevo, se emocionaba con ver el suelo alejarse, las nubes rodearnos, su estómago cosquillear con los movimientos torpes del avión, Milo había estado extraña desde que regresé, tanto que me recordaba a la Milo de unos años atrás, cuando regrese tras recibir mi armadura, esa Milo actuaba igual, arisca, cambiante, irritable, todo porque trataba de esconder un secreto, la atracción que sentía hacía mí.

La Milo que volaba a mi lado tenía un secreto, de eso no me cabía dudas, pero no podía aún adivinar qué era, esperaba que en tanto tiempo a solas acabara de sincerarse.

Suspirando me acerqué más a ella, le pasé un brazo por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo, para que se apoyara en mí mientras veía el paisaje, la sentí tensarse un poco.

"¿Por qué no descansas? De seguro no dormiste nada anoche, querrás estar bien al llegar a París"

"Estoy bien, prefiero ver"

Sabia de ante mano que no aceptaría mi sugerencia, pero tenía que hacerla, apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza, sobre su suave cabello rubio.

Por un lado quería estar cerca de ella, por otro lado… debía reconocer que me sentía inquieto también, tampoco estaba tan acostumbrado a que otros hombres miraran tan descaradamente a Milo, en el santuario lo hacían, pero eran más sutiles, tanto que ella casi no lo notaba, pero desde que pisamos el aeropuerto los ojos la asediaban, y aún dentro del avión, el desagradable viejo de traje que estaba en la fila de a junto le lanzaba varias ojeadas, nada discretas, lo peor era mirar a esos babosos y que en vez de avergonzarse te dedicaran una sonrisa cómplice como '¡Bien por ti!' Al menos en la nueva posición ella quedaba cubierta por mi cuerpo del resto, y yo de espaldas, de esa manera no tenía que ser testigo de nada.

Seguía recordando cuando regresé al santuario, de repente me sentí algo nostálgico.

Un día me tuve que ir contra mi voluntad, dejando a mi única amiga, a mi mejor amiga, me fui dejando a una niña bonita, y regresé para encontrarme con una mujer.

En mis expectativas, por algún motivo, no considere el paso del tiempo, pese a que yo creía, en mi mente Milo seguía siendo una niña, mi niña, no sabía con lo que me encontraría al llegar al santuario luego de varios años, y aún que me lo hubieran dicho… no podría haberlo imaginado, era demasiado.

Esa tarde, cuando la busqué en el coliseo, mi manera de verla cambió por completo.

Había llegado a mi templo, el que por primera vez era por completo mi templo, mi maestro había decido no regresar ya, la armadura era mía, por lo que no le veía el caso. En su nombre fui a presentarle mis respetos al Santo de Escorpio y a obtener información sobre el paradero de Milo, no quería demostrarlo, ya no demostraba mis emociones, pero estaba ansioso por verla.

Cuando llegué al lugar de entrenamiento no fue problema dar con ella, sobre ella estaban todas las miradas, precisamente esta tarde y probablemente todos los días, pero en ese momento se encontraba en medio de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con una amazona robusta de máscara blanca y cabello trenzado.

La mujer que le enfrentaba tenía un larguísimo cabello ondulado, rubio y brillante, que iba hasta por debajo de su cadera, estaba vestida diferente, lejos de las sugerentes calzas por las que optaban muchas amazonas, ella tenía un traje de aprendiz muy similar al de los varones, pero ese cuerpo nada tenía de varón, esas caderas anchas, trasero redondo, que pese a la soltura de la tela, cuando se movía se pegaba a su cuerpo y se notaba lo firme que era, delgada, aún que esa camiseta suelta no era ceñida, los protectores oscuros que tenía arriba se amoldaban a su forma femenina, y por último esos senos, cuidadosamente ocultos, pero no para el ojo detallista, más durante un combate, esos gloriosos montes se delataban por el escote de la camisa o por los brazos de la gorila con la que peleaba, que la abrazaba con fuerza por debajo del busto, tratando de cortarle el aire.

Recién cuando pude ver su rostro bien, intrigado por esa mujer tan cautivadora y atrevida, fue que descubrí que se trataba de Milo, su cuerpo podía haber cambiado por completo, pero ahí estaban esos rasgos de niña aún, grabados en su delicado rostro, ahí estaban esas hermosas turquesas únicas en el mundo, que brillaban entusiastas, encendidas por el fuego del combate.

"¡De pie! ¡No es divertido patearte en el piso!" Provocó a su rival luego de derribarla, propinándole precisamente eso, una patada.

La otra mujer, furiosa, volvió a pararse con esfuerzo, se sacudió el polvo y alzó sus brazos para un round más, la ira con la que se arrojó hacia Milo fue en vano, ésta la esquivó con facilidad, y le enterró su codo en la columna, haciéndole soltar un alarido de dolor.

Ésta vez la amazona de rostro cubierto no cayó, desesperada arremetió contra ella una vez más, pero fue inútil, Milo frenó ese enorme puño con su mano, sin retroceder un solo paso o hacer gran esfuerzo, otro puño se levantó, y fue detenido con la mano que aún tenía libre, la enorme mujer estaba atrapada e inmovilizada.

La sonrisa de Milo era triunfal, hasta perversa, antes de juntar ambas manos y levantar a la otra mujer en el aire, arrojándola por sobre su hombro al suelo, como un costal de papás.

Ya no volvió a pararse.

Mi amiga miró a las demás amazonas que presenciaron eso y se dirigió a ellas.

"¿Quién sigue?"

No hubo valiente o suicida que se atreviera a acercarse, por lo que su gesto cambió a uno de molestia, mientras resoplaba.

"¿Y nos preguntamos porque los hombres nos llevan la delantera? Que desperdicio"

Dicho eso se alejó de la arena, aparentemente en busca de sombra, lo que vi como mi oportunidad para acercarme.

La vi llegar hasta un frondoso árbol, donde había una muchacha pelirroja esperándola con una toalla en la mano, muy sonriente.

"Milo ¡Eso fue estupendo!"

"Sí, sí, sí Dana, soy genial" Le restó importancia quitándole de la mano el trapo para secarse el sudor "¿Y el agua?"

"¡Aquí!" De inmediato le extendió una botellita. "El maestro salió hace unas horas, dejó dicho que volvería mañana, ¿Solo haremos cena para uno?"

"Que sea para dos"

Interrumpí la conversación, ya que ninguna de las dos había notado mi presencia, demasiadas personas haciendo ruido a su alrededor para notar a uno más.

Milo volteó a verme de inmediato y lo que vi en sus ojos inicialmente me desanimó.

Esperaba un recibimiento más efusivo, y ella no decía nada, sus cejas se arrugaron tanto que por un momento creí que estaba molesta o que no sabía quién era yo, pero la botella resbalando de su mano descalificó esa hipótesis, solo estaba tan sorprendida como yo, eso era bueno.

"…¿Camus?..."

No dije nada, solo la observé unos momentos más, disfrutando de su confusión y dándole tiempo para asimilarlo.

Cuando salió de su trance, levantó con gesto torpe la botella que se había derramado y se la devolvió a su criada, secando sus manos, acelerada, en la ropa para acercarse a mi, su paso fue dudoso, tuve la impresión de que quería darme un abrazo, como cuando éramos niños, pero el terrible sonrojo que tenía encima no la dejaba, al menos no de esa manera.

Me sonrió, buscó palabras que no encontró, frotó mi brazo, y ya rendida me abrazó con fuerza y afecto, dejando atrás a la mujer violenta de hace unos minutos, ella era de nuevo mi pequeña Milo.

Cuando se separó dedicó mayor atención a la armadura que a mi persona, creí ver el reflejo dorado en sus ojos.

"Vaya… Camus de Acuario me supongo" Pasó su mano por el pecho y las hombreras, como si fuera la primera vez que veía la armadura de mi signo ensamblada.

"Pues, por lo que acabo de ver Milo de Escorpio no tarda en seguirme"

Ella hizo una mueca de molestia.

"Vah, no son más que basura" También se cruzó de brazos, por un segundo olvidé el magnetismo que tenía sobre mí su nueva apariencia y la miré confundido, esperando una explicación para tan crueles palabras.

"Pidieron enfrentarme, les es una deshonra mi altives al querer competir por una armadura dorada y a la vez mostrar mi rostro.

"¿Con cuantas peleas esta tarde?" Empezaba a entender el problema.

"41, las más jóvenes subieron de a dos, les concedí esa ventaja" Dio un resoplido "Creo que acabo de demostrarles que estoy muy por encima de ellas"

No pude estar más de acuerdo, aún que esas palabras me fueron nuevas en Milo, al igual que ese notorio orgullo, empezaba a notar que los cambios no habían ocurrido solo en el exterior.

"Estas muy por encima de cualquiera Milo, eres… demasiado"

Esas palabras no borraron su gesto molesto, lo intensificaron, como su sonrojo, estaba verdaderamente avergonzada de recibir mi cumplido.

"Entonces, ¿Cenaras conmigo esta noche?"

"Pues ya te invitaste, qué remedio"

Ella caminó delante de mí el regreso a los doce templos, yo era el que vestía el oro, sin embargo la que resplandecía como si lo tuviera era ella, tan brillante, única, exquisita, una mujer en todo lo que esa palabra engloba, y supe que estaba trece veces más prendado de ella, una por cada año que ese pequeño cuerpo cargaba, y que estaba ansioso por conocer cada nueva faceta suya.

"Señores pasajeros, les informamos que en pocos minutos estaremos procediendo al aterrizaje hacia el aeropuerto Charles Gaulle, les recordamos que deben permanecer en sus asientos con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado…."

El sonido del parlante me despertó, no sabía cuánto o cuando me había dormido, pero el paisaje por la ventanilla ya había cambiado, a lo lejos se podían divisar algunos edificios, estamos sobrevolando París, jamás ni en mi más cursi fantasía hubiera imaginado que llevaría a Milo a conocer París, Paris, estaba por verlo por primera vez, después de todo, bien dicen que ver París con la persona que amas… es como verlo por primera vez.

Uuuuuf que costó.

Empecé el capítulo por el final y luego costó ensamblarlo, originalmente iba a ser solo Flash Back de Camus, pero no me quería estancar, así ya el próximo capítulo comienzan con la misión.

* * *

Y Bueno, sí, Camuchis esta enamorado de Milo, vaya sorpresa XD.

Éste capítulo creo que me salió de mi lado oscuro, lo digo por lo mucho que le pegaron a Camus XD le andaba con ganas hace rato, me leí un fic que me puso de muy mal humor con él así que pos… le tocó XD.

Otro detalle que notaba es que me está sacando canas verdes la personalidad de Camus, por ahí escribo algo y lo borro porque me digo 'Camus no diría eso' es tan … estoico el bastardo XD que lo estoy basando más en Dégel de Acuario XD que es mil veces más expresivo, igual el Camus del manga si sonreía, de echo recuerdo que hasta en la portada salía sonriente (Bue, también se pintaba las uñas XD era medio Afrodita)

Bueno, el próximo capi basta de Flash Back, directo al grano que Milo tiene 'licencia para matar' a lo 007 XD, siento haber puesto a Camus tan asesino, pero quería pensar que alguien tan… frustrante tendría sus motivos para querer esconder sus emociones, pensaba en Elsa (Seh, Frozen) y que su poder estaba ligado a las emociones, luego en Albafika, que no dejaba que nadie se acerque por temor a lastimar a alguien con su veneno, y quise usar eso en Camus, tuvo que volverse así de serio para no dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su deber o cosmos, pero Milo es tan importante para él que frente a ella le es difícil fingir, ya conoce al verdadero Camus.

Un tiempo atrás charlaba con un hombre de Gales, recuerdo que me sacaba de onda porque tenía tan mala cara, y de repente cuando se sentía muy observado sonreía, pero dejaba de sonreír y volvía al mismo gesto tan… serio. Luego nos explicó que en su país existía algo que llamaban (inserte palabra extranjera aquí, pues no recuerdo cuál era XD) que hacia referencia a que su boca siempre tenía que estar quieta, que desde niños se les educaba para no ser expresivos, un hombre no sonríe, o más bien no mantiene una sonrisa en la cara, por eso le costaba tanto en mi país, cuando se daba cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo serio forzaba una sonrisa, la realidad es que estaba feliz, solo… no le era natural manifestarlo con su cara. Tiene sentido, siempre veía eso en los europeos, que cuando están callados o pensando parecen enojados, y ya de golpe clavan una sonrisa XD Creo que Camus es de Gales también XD.

Bueno, mil gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Hola papá

**Inalcanzable**

Capítulo 5: Hola papá

POV Milo

Era curioso cómo siendo Camus quien me sugirió dormir, acabó durmiéndose él.

Solo dormitó unos veinte minutos, pero su cara al despertar era de alguien que lo había hecho durante horas.

Yo también tenía sueño, pero nunca pude dormir fuera de la cama, me era sumamente incómodo, necesitaba un tiempo para serenarme primero, y Camus, abrazándome así, no me mantenía serena para nada. Como iba a extrañarlo.

El aterrizaje del avión fue toda una experiencia, todos debieron estar de acuerdo conmigo porque aplaudieron.

El aeropuerto de París en nada se parecía al de Athena, era hermoso, su techo parecía una especie de cúpula de cristal, me dio vértigo caminar debajo de algo de forma tan peculiar.

Camus tomó mi mano cuando empezamos a caminar, me sentí un poco boba por su gesto y le interrogué con la mirada.

"Hay demasiada gente, no quiero que te me pierdas" Respondió con simpleza, así era Camus, simple, yo con la sangre en punto ebullición y él solo estaba siendo práctico.

"Como si una cabellera como la tuya pasara desapercibida" Me desquité. Pero mencioné una verdad, debía ser el único pelirrojo en todo el aeropuerto, ese pelo incendiado no se perdería entra la multitud.

"¿Te molesta mi color de cabello?"

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Molestarme? Lo miré de reojo, tratando de entender si era el preludio de un comentario jocoso o quería una respuesta sincera, decidí optar por lo primero.

"No, me sirve de punto de referencia 'Hola, ¿No vio un Francés estirado y pelirrojo?'"

"Bueno, en caso de perderte yo no podré usar el mismo truco, hay demasiadas rubias, tendré que decir algo como '¿No vio una chica griega con cola de pato?'"

¿Cola de pato? Eso era nuevo ¿Qué quería decir lo de cola de pato? Supuse que era un insulto, no quise quedar como lenta.

"Oye tú pálido y…" Camus se detuvo y giró hacia mí.

"Shh, nos esperan mom chat" Puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios al decirme eso y luego con sus ojos me indicó a una persona a la distancia que sostenía un cartel con nuestros nombre. Yo regresé la mirada hacía Camus e intenté morderlo, adivinó mis intenciones porque retiró el dedo de inmediato.

"No me llames así, aquí sí saben lo que significa"

"Oh Milo, en el santuario también saben" Se alejó antes de que pudiera tomar alguna represaría.

Tome aire y caminé detrás suyo, hacia donde estaba un hombre muy alto, demasiado alto, más que Camus incluso, de cabello corto y castaño, joven, quizás menos de treinta, enfundado en un muy buen traje, Camus pareció reconocerlo, por lo que pude ver cuando lo saludó e inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar.

Cuando me acerqué el hombre me miró un poco perplejo, y mi compañero decidió hacer las presentaciones.

"Ella es Milo de Escorpio, de nacionalidad Griega, me acompañará esta vez"

Le extendí mi mano al tipo, guardándome mis quejas para cuando estuviéramos solos 'Yo lo acompañaría a él ¡Él era el que sobraba en ésta misión, mi misión!'

"Es un placer conocerla señorita"

"Milo, él es asistente del primer ministro, el señor Dimitri Lombard, es responsable de la comunicación con el santuario actualmente, nos consigue lo necesario para movernos en Francia y ayuda a mantener una comunicación estrecha con sus mandatarios"

"Ósea que el primer ministro no nos recibirá" No es que quisiera conocerlo, pero me parecía una falta de respeto tratar con uno de sus lacayos, éramos dos santos dorados, no turistas.

"¿No crees que sería algo sospechoso que el primer ministro viniera a vernos al aeropuerto? El Señor Lombard tiene una agenda laboral menos apretada y llama menos la atención para moverse con nosotros, siempre nos hemos manejado así en éste país"

Era un buen punto, pero no lo iba a reconocer, por lo que solo resoplé.

"Si me permiten escoltarlos hacia su hotel, allí les pondré al tanto de toda la situación"

Hicimos el ademán de seguirlo, y él de inmediato se ofreció a tomar mi mochila y la cargó.

"Permítame, por favor"

Más sorprendida que de acuerdo, reaccioné tarde y él caminó al frente con mi equipaje. Miré interrogante a Camus, pero él me hizo un rápido gesto de que lo dejara así.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" Le inquirí cuando estuve segura de que no podía escucharnos, me parecía un atrevimiento que tomara mis cosas así.

"Trata de ser caballero, piensa que eres una dama"

"Yo no soy una dama"

"Milo, no necesitas convencerme de eso, créeme, te he visto descorchar el vino con los dientes"

El recuerdo casi me hizo reír, era curioso que Camus lo sacara a colación como algo negativo, cuando lo hice esa noche sus ojos se encendieron, bebió el vino, pero de mi ombligo… oh, necesitaba sacar esas imágenes de mi cerebro.

"¿Te molesta mi falta de delicadeza?" No supe ni por qué lo pregunté, pero me dio curiosidad saber que respondería.

Él volvió a tomar mi mano, aún que ya estábamos afuera del lugar y no había tanta gente como para que me 'perdiera'

"¿Te parece que me gustan las damas?"

Mi mano debió temblar.

No tuve que responder, estábamos de nuevo con el Señor Lombard, que nos habría la puerta trasera de un coche negro y lujoso.

"Suban, por favor"

Esa era la primera vez, también, que me metía en un auto, la experiencia me resultó mucho más gratificante que el avión, podía sentir mejor el movimiento del vehículo, y tenía botoncitos para apretar, uno tiraba aire frío, otro caliente, prendía y apagaba una luz, subía y bajaba las ventanillas, eso último me pareció muy divertido, Camus no opinó lo mismo, para la décima vez ya me tenía enroscada en sus brazos con fuerza.

"Ya estate quieta, no tienes cinco años"

El comentario me importó poco, estiré con cuidado una de mis manos y logre apretar una vez más el botón de la ventanilla, sonreí victoriosa y mi amigo me miró con enojo. Luego de eso decidí hacerle caso y quedarme quieta.

El camino a París fue aburrido, media hora solo para entrar a la ciudad, recién ahí se puso interesante.

"Wow" Dejé salir al ver esos magníficos edificios, puentes, las hileras de árboles a lado de las calles principales, ese lugar, definitivamente, tenía algo mágico, algo que te embelesaba a primera vista.

Era raro, sentía algo en el pecho, en el estómago, quise compartir un pensamiento con Camus, pero al girar mi rostro descubrí que él no miraba el camino, me miraba a mi, con esos profundos ojos azules, yo conocía esa mirada, iba a besarme, sino acababa con el contacto visual, iba a besarme, pero no hice nada para evitarlo. A él no pareció importarle que en el asiento delantero iba nuestro guía y un chofer, de que no estábamos en la intimidad de mi cuarto o escondidos en las ruinas donde solíamos entrenar, simplemente se apoderó de mis labios, empujando, succionando, acariciando, invadió mi boca en un perfecto beso Francés, como el lugar donde estábamos, yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, su aliento era fresco, sus labios frios, pero su lengua hervía como la mía, y la invitaba a jugar y perseguirla fuera de los límites de mi boca.

Una de mis manos subió y se acomodó en su mejilla, necesitaba agarrarme de algo, él también, por eso aumento la presión sobre mi cintura. Fue un beso largo, o pareció serlo al menos, tomamos aire un par de veces y retomamos, antes de darnos por vencidos, había sido de esos besos que de estar solos habría pasado mucho más, pero no lo estábamos, y un carraspeo por parte del Señor Lombard nos regresó a la realidad.

Nos dejamos ir, y la sensación fue horrible, cada vez que Camus se apoderaba de mí me arrastraba con él a un universo paralelo, un lugar donde solo existíamos nosotros dos, donde no había miedos, complicaciones, ni siquiera pensamientos, solo nuestros latidos y el placer de estar juntos. Pero cuando me soltaba… era como caída libre, un chapuzón en agua fría, la más dura bofetada, los cambios de distancia con Camus, al igual que los cambios bruscos de temperatura, eran malos para mi cuerpo.

"Llegamos"

El Señor Lombard se apresuró a abrirme la puerta y de nuevo se tomó la libertad de cargar con mi mochila.

"Ya tienen una habitación asignada, no es necesario pasar por recepción"

Nos indicó llevándonos directo al ascensor.

"Solo hay un inconveniente"

Sí, y tras escucharlo yo ya había adivinado cual era.

"Sólo es una habitación ¿Verdad?"

El hombre se rascó la nuca, apenado, mientras asentía.

"Pensé… pensamos… que eran dos hombres"

Era lógico, mi nombre parecía más de varón, pero me daba por los ovarios que no lo hubieran verificado, además no tenía pensando dormir en la misma habitación con Camus.

"¿Puede conseguir otra alcoba?" Fui al grano, y sentí la mirada de mi compañero sobre mí.

"Me temo que en éste hotel no, tienen plaza llena, les llamé desde el auto"

"¿El próximo hotel es muy lejano?"

"Pues…"

"Milo, esto es ridículo, podemos compartir la habitación perfectamente" Se había tardado en protestar.

"Yo decido eso"

"Estas complicando la misión por una estupidez, ¿Qué harás? ¿Investigar conmigo por el día e irte a pasar la noche a otro hotel luego? Deja de actuar como niña"

Quise seguir la discusión, pero tuve piedad del Señor Lombard que tenía una expresión sumamente culpable, estaba enojándome con Camus por no entenderme, pero recordé que él no podía entenderme, no conocía mi problema, y con todo lo que compartíamos que yo me negara a compartir la habitación con él era… ilógico.

Resoplé, y ese bufido pudieron interpretarlo como que me rendía.

"Que armen dos camas al menos"

"Por supuesto"

Me negué a mirar a Camus a los ojos, imaginé que sus lacias cejas estarían arrugadas.

Cuando llegamos a la alcoba era bella, pero no preciosa, me era difícil evaluarla, la edificación de los templos en el Santuario era magnífica, a su lado lo demás parecía innecesariamente adornado, me gustaba mi habitación real, sencilla, amplia, no tan iluminada como la que nos estaban asignando.

Dejamos el equipaje, que no era casi nada, y nos sentamos en la salita de estar que ésta tenía, para ponernos al día con el emisario del gobierno. Bueno, yo me senté, Camus permaneció de pie y brazos cruzados detrás del espaldar de mi sillón.

"Bueno, siento darles tan poco tiempo para acomodarse, pero, como entenderán, es una situación delicada y al primer ministro le urge que se le dé una solución"

Sí, ya Arles lo había mencionado, pero el exagerado tono dramático de ese hombre me generó curiosidad, íbamos tras un desertor barato que usaba su poco talento para robar, un problema, pero ¿Una crisis? Llevaba de seguro buen tiempo moviéndose de esa manera, ¿Cuál era la repentina prisa? Camus se anticipó a mi pregunta.

"Explíquenos porque es tan delicada"

"¿Qué es lo que ha estado robando éste tipo?" Inquirí yo, imaginé que debía ir tras verdaderos tesoros, no imaginaba que el gobierno se preocupara por robos a negocios o supermercados.

"Se ha estado infiltrando en oficinas parlamentarias, la casa del mismo primer ministro, y ha tomado información clasificada, afortunadamente no ha conseguido todo lo que busca, pero no dudamos que volverá a aparecer, se mueve demasiado rápido para atraparle y no hay cerrojo que le impida seguir, pero eso no debe ser una novedad para ustedes, por eso hemos pedido la colaboración del santuario, esta persona debe ser detenida cuanto antes y todo lo que ha extraído… ser recuperado o destruido, en su defecto"

Me crucé de piernas, recargando en ellas un codo, para acunar la barbilla en mi palma, todo eso era información demasiado ambigua, no decía absolutamente nada.

"Señor Lombard" Nuevamente Camus tomó la palabra, dando unos pasos para quedar de pie entre ambos, pero sus ojos azules estaban interrogando a nuestro asesor, que lucía claramente intimidado "¿Podría decirnos de que se tratan esos robos? Sería útil para entender que es lo que está buscando ésta persona para poder dar con él"

"Me temo que esa información es, como ya mencioné, clasificada"

"No somos políticos ¿En qué podría afectarles que supiéramos de que se trata?" Insistí, nada conforme con su respuesta.

"Señorita Milo, yo mismo desconozco el contenido de lo que ha sido robado, no se me permite hacer preguntas, el… maestro Arles parece tener las mismas intenciones pues veo que no les ha dado mucha información tampoco"

No estuve de acuerdo, y la comparación me pareció ofensiva, él era un pelele de otro pelele, nosotros servíamos al gran Arles, el hombre con más poder y autoridad sobre la tierra, no nos estaba ocultando información, simplemente delegaba esa tarea a las personas más interesadas en que cumpliéramos adecuadamente con la misión y estás no estaban cumpliendo con su parte.

"Intenta decirnos que… ¿Esto es todo?" Me parecía ridículo, básicamente seguíamos sin saber nada nuevo.

"Lo siento, mi…jefe consideró que no era necesario más… dados sus talentos…naturales y que ambos son…"

"¿Videntes?" El rostro del Señor Lombard se tiñó de rojo al escucharme e hizo un par de ademanes tratando de negar esa afirmación con sus manos, y yo verdaderamente estaba disfrutando de su pena.

"Por ahora servirá" Intervino Camus, aunque ya esperaba escuchar algo así de él, no iba a ponerse a renegar por algo que no llevaba a ningún lado, siempre tan práctico y frustrante. "En realidad solo necesitamos que vuelva a moverse, cuando lo haga, lo tendremos"

"Lo tendré" Corregí "Es mi presa"

Oh, la expresión de estupefacción en nuestro guía valía oro.

"Se refiere a arrestarlo ¿No?" Me preguntó. Le dediqué una sonrisa por demás perversa y verdaderamente disfruté de todo su nerviosismo cuando me incliné para responderle casi en un susurro, como si fuera una confidencia.

"Me temo que esa información es clasificada"

Hubo un silencio tenso entre los tres, el hombre delante mío miró a Camus, como buscando auxilio, pero no sabía a quién le dirigía las súplicas.

"Deberíamos tenderle un señuelo, para apresurarlo a que se mueva" La idea de mi compañero no me pareció del todo lógica.

"¿Señuelo? Para colocarle una carnada a alguien primero hay que saber qué es lo que quiere, y no lo sabemos"

El señor Lombard alzo de inmediato un dedo, queriendo hacer una sugerencia que no le dimos tiempo de expresar.

"Lo sabemos, busca información, démosle la posibilidad de conseguir lo que quiere, un falso rumor, una baja en la seguridad, que piense que tendrá éxito"

"¿Éxito en qué? No sabemos cuál será su próximo movimiento"

"¡Sí lo sabemos!" Interrumpió Lombard, consiguiendo que ambos recordáramos que seguía ahí, habíamos prescindido de él en cuanto demostró no ser de utilidad "La casa presidencial a estado siendo custodiada por varios agentes del santuario, santos de plata, no consiguieron capturarle, pero sí mantenerle a raya"

Camus se llevó dos dedos a la barbilla, pensativo, y dio unos pasos por el salón, yo dejé caer mi espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, fatigada.

"Sabrá que es un señuelo, pero irá de todas formas, si derrotó a dos santos de plata y perteneció al santuario no es idiota, sabe que vienen refuerzos, debe entrar ahora mismo"

"¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho?" Inquirí yo.

"Debe estar herido, dudo mucho que llagara tan lejos sin pagar el precio, Señor Lombard ¿Cuánto hace desde el último atentado?"

"Cinco días"

"Yo diría que ya está bastante recuperado" Agregué mordaz.

"Tenderemos el anzuelo y veremos qué pasa, no tiene muchas opciones, sabe que tiene el tiempo contado, se hará un agasajo en la mansión presidencial, invente un motivo convincente"

"¿Q…qué?" Camus había conseguido perturbarlo más que yo.

"Sabrá que alguien lo está esperando, pero el juego estará más nivelado, con tanta gente puede pasar desapercibido"

"Mu… cha gente…"

"Creerá que puede burlarnos, viene de una buena racha, y cuando se presente lo tendremos"

"Lo tendré" Corregí de nuevo.

"Esperen…"

"Debería empezar a planear todo, tenemos muy poco tiempo y no creo que el presidente acceda a una reunión en el mismo día"

"¡No pueden pedirme algo así!" Estalló, el pobre tipo lucía miserable.

"Son órdenes de Arles, estamos a cargo ahora y se hará a nuestra manera, con o sin información"

Querría decir a su manera. Estaba conociendo una nueva faceta de Camus, una que seguramente nuestro acompañante ya conocía, después de todo no era la primera vez de mi amigo en París.

Lombard acabó yéndose resignado, caminaba como si tuviera un yunque sobre la cabeza, a hombros caídos.

Camus lo siguió, ni siquiera me dijo a donde iba, pero supe que solo estaba evitando quedarse a solas conmigo, quise que ese detalle no me alterara, pero me sorprendí sola quitándome el calzado y arrojándolo contra la puerta, por mí podía irse al demonio.

Camine hacia la ventana, enorme ventana con gruesas cortinas de terciopelo amarradas a los lados, y desde ahí le vi salir a la calle, siempre con ese porte tan elegante, distinguido, y ese cabello al viento, jamás estaba despeinado, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero el cabello de Camus siempre era perfecto, como toda su anatomía.

Toqué mi vientre y volví un momento a la realidad, la que no había dejado en Grecia, esperando mi regreso, de a ratos me volvía a parecer solo un sueño, un muy mal sueño, podía olvidar que ese problema existía y Camus y yo podíamos ser los mismos de siempre, pero luego la verdad me sacudía y recordaba que ese tiempo se había terminado, sin embargo no estaba segura que pudiera ser así, de poder dejar a Camus lo habría hecho antes, nunca estuvo en mis planes llegar tan lejos, fue algo que solo se dio, y cuando pasó… se sintió natural, como si nuestros cuerpos se hubieran diseñado de antemano para esa función, como una moneda y sus dos caras, sin una de ellas no vale nada, así éramos nosotros dos.

Le había entregado mi collar a Amenthys antes de viajar, con órdenes de conseguir el dinero, ver a un médico y estar lista para sacar la cita ni bien regresara triunfal, así que en poco tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad.

Camus estuvo fuera toda la tarde, y yo me la pasé dando vueltas por la alcoba como león enjaulado, por bello que fuera París no tenía deseos de salir afuera, no conocía nada después todo, sería muy humillante tener que llamar al Hotel para pedir a Camus que fuera por mí a donde fuera que me metiera, desde niña usaba mi cosmos para todo, al estar privada de esa facultad me sentía como un no vidente, me faltaba uno de mis sentidos.

Cuando ya estaba por acabarse del todo mi paciencia fue que regresó Camus, no le pregunté qué diablos estuvo haciendo, no tenía la menor intención de ponerme en evidencia de que me lo estuve cuestionando, quería que pensara que me hizo un favor al irse y dejarme sola.

De todas formas no me dijo nada, solo se encerró en el baño, y por el sonido del agua supe que estaba tomando una ducha. Fue ahí cuando acabó de ponerme de malhumor, cuando se atrevió a aparecer con una toalla enroscada a la cadera, escurriendo agua por su blanca piel, y desde sus cabellos, que lucían diferentes, más oscuros y lacios. Tardé más de lo que debía en dejar de mirarle, tenía un físico descomunal, y no porque fuera en exceso musculoso o tuviera muslos gruesos, sino porque estaba todo en perfecta armonía, su cuerpo era delgado, pero muy bien definido, su espalda era un perfecto triángulo isósceles, no muy ancha, pero perfecta.

Él no me estaba mirando, pero no me cabía duda de que sabía que yo sí a él, por eso cuando se desató la toalla me di la vuelta y regresé a mi lugar junto a la ventana, fingiendo interés por las luces nocturnas.

"¿Bajamos a cenar?"

Al cabo de unos minutos Camus ya estaba vestido por una camisa suelta, blanca, y pantalones negros, sencillo, casual, pero elegante.

"Podríamos pedir comida aquí" Me daba lo mismo, pero seguía en ánimo de pelear, por estúpida que pudiera resultar mi actitud.

"No, las mucamas tienes que cambiar la cama por dos de una plaza"

Examiné a Camus, que estaba esperándome en la puerta, tratando de encontrar malicia en su accionar, pero no pude, si lo había lo estaba ocultando bien, me sorprendía que no me hiciera preguntas, pero en realidad él nunca preguntaba casi nada.

Decidí que era suficiente por un día y accedí en silencio.

El restaurant del hotel no era tan grande, pero si agradable, me gustó más que las alcobas, ambientado como si fuera una residencia antigua, con relojes viejos y cuadros de grandes marcos que armonizaban con la pintura y los muebles del lugar.

Una moza morena y sonriente nos atendió, o atendió a Camus, lo que sería más preciso, porque en el tiempo que traía los entremeses y bebidas, le coqueteó descaradamente, hacía comentarios de más, tocaba su mano al servirle una sopa y hasta elogiaba su impecable gusto por vinos, como si ella supiera algo de eso.

Mi humor empeoró a niveles insospechados. No estaba acostumbrada a ver eso, ninguna doncella del santuario sería tan estúpida para tratar de ir tras mi amigo estando yo de por medio, sabían que en el mejor de los casos acabarían barriendo las ruinas, en el mejor de los casos, no podía darle sentido a mi manera de pensar pero… Camus era mío, era mi Camus, éramos él y yo, no había lugares para terceros, de ningún tipo.

Soporté los descaros de esa mujer muy poco, acabó rodando por el suelo, la muy despistada se llevó puesto mi pie, con todo y bandeja, llamando la atención del resto de los comensales por el estruendo de la bajilla que se había roto.

Camus y un hombre de la mesa de al lado la socorrieron, mi amigo no me quitaba los ojos de encima, conocía esa mirada, era un '¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?' y por más que para evitarla yo luciera enojada, la verdad es que no lo sabía, no sabía que estaba pasando conmigo o con los dos, y eso me frustraba.

"Ella no vio mi pie" Me justifiqué luego de varios minutos de silencio, en los que seguíamos esperando nuestra orden. Los ojos de mi amigo me atravesaron.

"Comamos de una vez"

Como cumpliendo con su pedido, apareció un mozo diferente, trayendo consigo mi ensalada de mar y el salmón de Camus.

Todo lucía delicioso, de hecho me encantaban los mariscos, pero hubo algo con lo que no conté.

"¿Pasa algo?" Inquirió mi compañero, dejando de comer, yo trate de disimular.

"No"

"¿Por qué no comes entonces? ¿No es lo que querías?"

"Yo…"

"Milo… te estas poniendo muy pálida"

Debía estarlo, el olor de esos bichos había entrado en mí y sacudido mi organismo, que de repente los rechazaba con pasión, ese rechazo mutó en asco total, y de ese asco aparecieron las viejas nauseas.

Eché la silla para atrás y salí corriendo, directo de nuevo a nuestra habitación, donde me encerré en el baño.

El resto fue historia.

Vómito, mareos, dolor. De nuevo acampando junto al inodoro, congelada en el piso del baño. Camus intentó una vez, golpeando, solo consiguió que lo mandara al diablo, luego de eso me dejó en paz. Después de todo por su culpa es que estaba sufriendo tanto.

Cuando pude moverme, sin temor de despedir algo, lavé mi cara y me quité los pantalones, quedando solo con un culotte que era casi un shorcito diminuto y blanco, me saqué el corpiño, para estar más cómoda bajo la camisa, y salí a enfrentar a Camus, sabía que esta vez sí habría preguntas. Y no me desilusionó.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, respondí cortante, dirigiéndome directa a la que reclamé como mi cama, para correr las colchas"

"¿Comiste algo que te cayó mal?"

"Seguramente" No estaba ni de ánimos de mentir, pero mi amigo estaba lejos de dejarme en paz.

"Milo"

"¡Estoy bien!"

Luego de mi exabrupto me di cuenta que me estaba excediendo, por lo que decidí calmarme, tomé aire y busqué desacelerar mi corazón, siempre había sido explosiva, pero nunca con Camus, tal vez por eso se estaba dejando de momento, lo tenía desconcertado.

"Estoy bien" Repetí con tono más suave "Solo quiero descansar"

Mi amigo tardó unos minutos que se podrían catalogar por eternos en asentir, y en silencio imitar mis acciones, alistándose para dormir. Estaba bien, de todas formas no estábamos de vacaciones, había mucho por hacer y todavía no empezábamos.

De reojo vi a Camus desnudarse, solo un bóxer negro quedó cubriendo su nívea piel, y sabía que esa prenda permanecía ahí a causa de la confusa distancia que yo estaba imponiendo, lo mismo pasaba conmigo, acostumbraba a dormir desnuda, la ropa me estorbaba sobre la piel, pero sería muy sínico de mi parte hacerle algo así luego de pedir no compartir la cama.

Las luces se fueron y los dos quedamos envueltos por el silencio propio, el bullicio proveniente de las calles que no descansaban, y las luces de la bella París, la que todavía no conocía.

Seguía descompuesta, los mareos no se iban al igual que el dolor de cabeza, temblores, el cuerpo entero me molestaba, y el motivo de las dolencias hacía que me sintiera miserable, pues durante los entrenamientos había acabado con huesos fracturados, pero esos eran gajes del oficio, lo que yo padecía en ese momento no era más que un daño colateral de la extraña relación que llevaba con Camus, que dicho sea de paso que él empezó, él y sus besos, sus miradas.

Fastidiada me voltee para verlo, o su espalda, pues no estaba recostado hacia mi lado, seguramente ya dormía, llevaba un buen rato sin moverse, una vez más él estaba en paz y armonía, mientras yo sufría sola los errores de los dos. Se me figuró más injusto que nunca, se me vinieron los recuerdos de las noches a solas en el baño de mi templo, desesperada mientras él de seguro seguía con su vida en Siberia, sin temores ni preocupaciones. Esa noche en particular decidí hacerme justicia, o así quise verlo, no pensaba muy claramente en ese momento con el terrible revuelo de hormonas que tenía, de hacerlo jamás me hubiera salido de la cama, caminado hacía Camus, levantado las sábanas y deslizado a su lado.

Lo jalé del hombro, para obligarlo a dar la vuelta, cuando su espalda toco el colchón y sus ojos azules me miraron curiosos, yo me negué a darle explicación alguna, solo cedí a la tentación de abrazarme a su tórax y esconder mi rostro en su cuello, me sujeté con fuerza, como queriendo transmitirle que no me iba a mover por más que me lo pidiera, tenía derecho, él también era responsable por lo que me pasaba, lo mínimo que podía hacer era reconfortarme.

Debí ser convincente, porque sus brazos me rodearon con suavidad, acunándome contra su cuerpo, y luego esas manos que conocía tan bien me miraron, repartieron sanadoras caricias por mis hombros, brazos, cabeza. Un beso fue depositado en mí frente y todo mi interior se sacudió, la ira se había ido, dejando lugar a una mezcla de sensaciones que amenazaban con revivir mis lágrimas, porque no podía ser que ejerciera semejante influencia en mí, que esa persona tuviera el poder de armarme y desarmarme a su antojo, porque Camus se estaba volviendo algo tan grande que ya no dejaba lugar a nada más, mi vida en esos momentos era un desastre, pero ahí, en esa pequeña cama, recibiendo sus atenciones y caricias no podía decir que no era buena. Suspiré aliviada, con los sentidos embriagados de él, hasta el olfato, que gozaba de tener tan cerca su varonil aroma corporal, ese que cuando se volvía intenso era para arrastrarnos al nirvana, a mí y a todos mis demás sentidos.

Él se inclinó un poco, para hablarme al oído, y me lo dijo, en el mismo tono que empleaba siempre para hablar, pero dejando entrever esta vez algo de ansiedad.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, mom chat?"

"Estoy descompuesta…"

"No" Insistió, con su voz un poco ronca, en una lucha porque su tono no se quebrara "¿Qué es lo que en verdad te pasa?"

Yo contuve el aliento, mientras frotaba una de mis manos por su pecho, sintiendo como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, mis piernas estaban enroscadas en las suyas, él todavía me recorría, pero no con pasión, sino afecto, tratando de incentivarme a que se lo dijera, él no era de indagar, para que insistiera es que estaba preocupado.

Me atreví a ver sus ojos, esos ojos que conocía tan bien.

¿Y si se lo dijera?

Esa idea me estremeció, porque por primera vez cobró fuerza sobre mí, Camus y yo no teníamos secretos, éramos mejores amigos…¿Podía decírselo? ¿Podía esperar que me ayudara? Por mucho que lo conociera me resultaba imposible adivinar cuál sería su reacción, pero en esos momentos, que compartíamos un contacto más íntimo que cuando teníamos relaciones, sentí que tenía que decirlo, que no podía mentirle un segundo más.

Abrí mis labios, pero las palabras no acudieron, en su lugar algo inesperado pasó, fue solo un segundo, las manos de Camus viajaban por mi vientre, y en medio de esa caricia un destello de cosmos, pequeño, fugaz, me sacudió, un cosmos alegre, risueño, sin agresividad, y los espasmos de dolor se fueron.

Al parecer las caricias de Camus no solo eran reconfortantes para mí.

Yo quedé paralizada, como las manos de mi compañero, que me miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

"… ¿Milo?"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí.**

Uuuuf como costó esta vez, palabra, andaba estresada por el viaje y no conseguía sentarme tranquila, pero aquí estoy, en Aeroparque de Buenos Aires, en un café, esperando mi próximo vuelo mientras termino el capi je que cuando llegue a mi casa materna me huele que no me van a dejar escribir mucho.

Bueno, éste salió cortito, es que quería llevarlo hasta el final de la misión, pero hubiera quedado muy largo y pasado todo muy rápido, Camus y Milo están en Paris, no se puede desperdiciar un escenario así para el romance jaja.

Lo del bebé ya lo tenia planeado desde que comencé a escribir el fic, osea que llamara con su cosmos al padre, no se si tenga mucho sentido, pero es el hijo o hija de un santo dorado, eso no a pasado antes (A menos que embaracen a Sonia XD) porque los dorados siempre eran hombres, no podían tener hijos entre sí, imagino que un hijo con dos potencias genéticas así sería todo un prodigio XD y me gusta pensar que sus almas y cosmos ya están como conectados, esa última idea reconozco que me quedó de una telenovela vieja (de la época que las veía) medio sobrenatural, en la que una chica tenía un hijo con el líder de una secta, que la eligió para procrear, y luego cuando nace se lo quitan para darlo a cuidar a otro matrimonio para acomodarlo para que en el futuro herede los laboratorios de esos doctores (algo así era) pero el bebé le empieza a hacer daño a la madre adoptiva, pasan algunas maldades en la casa, y se dan cuenta que es porque esta molesto porque le sacaron a su mamá y la esta llamando, espiritualmente porque no es mentalmente consiente aún. (creo que lo del bebé fue lo único que me gustó jaja lo demás cayó en los típicos cliché de telenovelas de la hembra que mata por el galán y tortura a la damisela de la protagonista)

Ahora sí, al leer recuerden que quien narra es Milo, a lo que voy que muchas cosas pasan en su efusivamente nada más, no lo tomen como que siempre tiene razón, como su detalle de que Camus actuaba como si la misión fuera suya, por ejemplo, no es así, lo dijo por decir, nada más que ella es orgullosa XD

Bueno, se agradecen los Review, inspiran para escribir, y espero oír sus opiniones, quizás si tienen alguna hipótesis de lo que está pasando ahora o lo que va a pasar con la misión, y como siempre se aceptan críticas constructivas XD tomatazo y todo la cosa.

Saludos!

Aaah, mil disculpas por la cantidad de errores de ortografía del capítulo anterior, lo revise medio cansada y se me pasaron, espero éste este mejor.


	7. Capítulo 6: Una perfecta mentira

**Inalcanzable**

Capítulo 6: Una perfecta mentira

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta"

Mi mentira me persiguió en sueños.

Pude decir la verdad, no habría mejor momento para ello, pero me amedrenté, fue fácil pensarlo, pero verme al descubierto me llenó de un pánico que no me hizo sentir orgullosa, no, no iba a decirle nada a Camus, nunca, le estaba haciendo un favor, a ambos, no tendría que pasar por la culpa de mis futuras acciones, y yo no tendría que decir lo que no me atrevía a soltar.

No supe si Camus me creyó, no estaba viendo sus ojos cuando lo dije, cuando me disculpé por haber liberado unos segundos mi cosmos, cual novata, la excusa era algo dudosa, pero no podía ofrecerle otra que no fuera una confesión.

Luego nos envolvió el silencio, en mi posición, aún escondida en el hueco de su cuello, podía sentir su mandíbula tensa, lo lento de su respiración y como el pulso se le había agitado ligeramente. Algo andaba mal.

"Ten más cuidado, Milo"

Fueron las palabras que me regaló, últimas de esa noche.

Por un buen rato esperé oír algo más, pero no hubo más nada, y tuve que conformarme con pensar que había salido bien librada, aunque no me sintiera así.

La mañana me sorprendió aún en los brazos de Camus, que descubrí que eran el perfecto lugar para descansar, suaves, firmes, cómodos, llenos de una calidez que contrastaba con su cosmos y persona.

Camus ya estaba despierto, aún que no se había movido de su lugar, sus ojos azules me contemplaban, fueron lo primero que vi al despertar, esas ollas de agua profunda que se abrieron lugar entre mis párpados entrecerrados, tardé en comprender que ya no estaba soñando.

Mis ojos viajaron hacía su mano izquierda, que tenía enroscado uno de mis mechones de cabello y jugaba con él. Por un momento no dije nada, como queriendo prolongar esa calma que estábamos compartiendo, esa sensación de irrealidad que me generaba despertar junto a él, estaba dándome cuenta de algo, que por estúpido que fuera, no dejaba de captar mi atención.

"Es la primera vez que dormimos juntos"

El detuvo su mano unos instantes, también arrugó sus perfectas cejas, luego retomó el mismo movimiento.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Nunca antes dormimos juntos, solo hemos tenido relaciones, siempre te vas cuando acabamos o… me pides que yo me vaya"

Esa última acusación hizo que soltara mi cabello y en sus ojos se dibujó un nuevo sentimiento ¿Remordimiento, quizás?

"No podemos pasar la noche fuera de nuestros templos, retozar con un compañero no es una buena razón, pensé que lo entendías"

"No te he acusado de nada"

Me liberé de su agarre para salirme de la cama, volviendo a imponer cierta distancia, mientras me alisaba la camisa.

"Quiero desayunar, no tengo nada en mi…"

Mi cuerpo azotó contra el colchón, y ni tiempo tuve de entender la maniobra que hizo Camus, pero yo estaba de vuelta en la cama, y él estaba encima mío, apresando mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza, una en cada mano.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"

"¿Tratas de alejarme?"

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, no supe que decir a eso, pero no importó, no esperaba respuesta, porque emboscó mi boca con furia, acallando todas mis quejas y derrumbando mis defensas.

"No va a funcionar" Sentenció, y yo acaté la sentencia. El segundo beso lo recibí con anhelo, sabía lo agradable que era esa boca, no hacía falta la fuerza bruta, no tenía pensando huir a ningún lado.

Mi cuello se llevó el resto de las atenciones, llenando de alegría mi vientre, y otras zonas de mi cuerpo que también añoraban a Camus, sus labios y sus manos.

La camisa que separaba nuestros cuerpos pronto fue historia, mis senos se irguieron de gusto al rosar el pecho de mi compañero otra vez más, y yo enloquecí cuando su boca fue la que se encargó de atenderlos, a los dos por igual, para que no hubiera reproches. Separó mis piernas con su rodilla y pronto nuestras prendas íntimas fueron historia.

Volver a unirnos fue sublime, y tan necesario para mí, Camus y yo nuevamente estábamos conectados, en completa sincronía, danzando al ritmo de nuestra respiración, latidos, deseos, completamente ajenos al mundo que nos rodeaba, nuestros rangos y deberes, el único deber en el que pensábamos era el de disfrutar el cuerpo del otro y prolongar lo más posible el placer.

La puerta fue golpeada varias veces en medio de nuestro encuentro, pero no dejamos que nos distrajera, yo veía a Camus a los ojos, solo unos segundos, de a momentos, su mirada intensa no se apartaba de mi, y en esos momentos, donde conocía sus instintos, toda la pasión que guardaba debajo de su fachada de indiferencia, me intimidaba, me sentía pequeña, diminuta, frente a la imagen tan majestuosa y llena de poderío que presentaba Camus frente a mí, él parecía estar en completo control mientras yo sentía que enloquecía.

Todo acabó con un profundo gemido mío. ¿Sería el señor Lombard quién golpeaba la puerta? ¿Me habría escuchado él decir con anhelo el nombre de Camus varias veces y gemir extasiada? En esos momentos no podía importarme menos.

Tuve poco tiempo para recuperarme. Mi compañero me cargó para llevarme con él a la ducha de a junto, me hubiera quejado por ese gesto, pero tenía las piernas cansadas y algo flojas aún, no entendía como él podía ponerse de pie tan rápido.

Nos bañamos juntos, eso no era tan nuevo, algunas pocas veces lo habíamos hecho, solo que con más tiempo que el de esa mañana.

Al cabo de media hora ya estábamos listos para recibir a nuestra visita, que había preferido dejar un mensaje y esperar a ser solicitado en el Lobby del hotel, sí, se trataba del señor Lombard.

"Buenos días, disculpen la hora" Se excusó cuando le permitimos entrar, ninguno de los dos respondimos nada, no sabíamos qué hora era después de todo, solo habíamos despertado y perdido la noción del tiempo jugando entre las sabanas, y yo recién en esos momentos recordé que se suponía que estaba indispuesta… ¿Camus no me había creído esa mentira? ¿Qué tanto creía de lo que le decía? ¿Qué tanto sabía?

"Imagino que nos tiene novedades" Comenzó Camus, obviando todo protocolo. Nuevamente permaneció de pie mientras nosotros tomábamos asiento.

"Sí, conseguí que aprobaran la ceremonia, pero el tiempo mínimo fue de una semana, la programaron para el próximo Domingo"

"¿Una semana?" Pregunté mortificada, era demasiado tiempo.

"Señorita Milo, le suplico que comprenda que un evento social de tal magnitud lleva meses de planificación, una semana es bastante generoso"

"Él tiene razón Milo, se trata de la mansión presidencial después de todo"

Me contuve de acotar que Arles no era tan protocolar, si Camus decía que debía ser así pues no me quedaba otra que confiar en él

"Una semana" Repetí pasándome las manos por el cabello "¿Qué haremos en tanto tiempo?"

"Estar alertas, como cuando estamos en el santuario, mom chat"

"¿Alertas, solo eso?" Me giré un poco sobre el sillón para poder verlo a mi espalda "Y no me digas así"

"Si decide moverse antes iremos en su búsqueda, antes no nos queda mucho por hacer"

Odiaba eso. Esperar, además necesitaba volver a Grecia cuanto antes, una semana… no me hacía feliz una cifra tan grande, más cuando no era seguro que se presentara mi presa, podía llegar a extenderse mucho más el tiempo.

Bajé mi rostro mortificada, y el Señor Lombard carraspeó para que le prestáramos atención.

"El evento será una fiesta de gala en honor de un nuevo pintor, ya se tenía pensando hacer algo así pero no en esta época, Le fair es oriundo de…"

"Señor Lombard, el griego no es su idioma natal, deje de asesinarlo" Lo interrumpí. Desde que llegara a París había notado el esfuerzo que ese hombre hacía para que le comprendiéramos, y no tenía nada de elegante su acento destrozando mi lengua original.

"¿Dis… disculpe?"

"Tanto Camus como yo manejamos varios idiomas, _se hablar perfectamente el Francés_ " Mis últimas palabras fueron en esa lengua, para probar mi punto.

Mi interlocutor lejos de ofenderse, pareció fascinado con esa revelación y tardó en salir de su ensoñación para rascarse la nuca, nervioso.

"Discúlpeme por favor"

"¿Qué más necesitamos saber?" Intervino Camus.

"Ah sí, como les decía, será una gala, naturalmente se les extenderán identidades falsas y proporcionará todo lo necesario, como vestimenta apropiada"

"¿Apropiada? ¿Qué significa eso?" Arrugué la nariz, y luego sentí la mano de mi compañero sobre mi hombro, como dándome consuelo.

"Que tendrás que usar vestido"

"No, me niego" Me puse de pie de inmediato. Un vestido, me era tan humillante, jamás había accedido a ponerme uno, ni por complacer a Amenthys y sus raras ocurrencias.

"Milo…" El tono de Camus fue conciliador.

"¡No! Soy una guerrera, no van a travestirme así"

El Señor Lombard me miró perplejo.

"No lo entiendo, pero si usted es una… chica" Noté que le costó encontrar un calificativo, seguramente convencido de que yo no aceptaría ninguno de los que tenía en mente.

"Milo, la misión es primero"

Mi próxima queja murió al oír esas palabras, fueron un golpe bajo, mi expresión seguía siendo de molestia, pero tuve que bajar a la agresividad.

"¿Por qué me quieren poner un vestido?" Me quejé.

"Porque debes mezclarte entre las demás mujeres y parejas, todas irán de vestido de gala, llamarías mucho la atención si no fueras vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión"

Sí, podía entender eso, pero no dejaba de serme frustrante, me parecía ridículo que para poder luchar tuviera que andarme de princesa por ahí. Di mi brazo a torcer y me senté de nuevo, sin hacer más comentarios.

Camus se dirigió de nuevo a nuestro guía.

"Ella no tiene experiencia, necesitaremos que traiga a alguien que se encargue de su peinado y el maquillaje"

Cerré los ojos y me sentí morir… ¿Maquillaje? ¿Podía haber algo peor?

"Tomo nota Señor Camus, ya pedí un par de trajes para usted como la vez anterior, los traerán por la tarde para que escoja uno, solo me falta la señorita Milo, necesitaría sus medidas para la modista"

"¿Mis qué?" Volví a interrumpir "¿Mi altura?"

"También, pero más que nada cadera, cintura y…b…busto" Acabó casi en un susurro.

"¿Y cómo voy a saber yo la medida de eso?" Inquirí extrañada, no es como si fuera por la vida midiéndome los senos con una regla, no me habían tomado medidas desde que era una niña.

"Mandaré a alguien a que se las tome y ya, no se preocupe" Resolvió de inmediato.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin mayores contratiempos, esos llegaron a la tarde, cuando vinieron con los prometidos trajes para Camus y una chica a tomar mis medidas y preguntar mis preferencias respecto a escote, falda y color, claro que mi amigo respondió por mí, él tenía bien en claro lo que quería.

La semana en París fue eterna, con todo lo que la palabra conlleva, ratos buenos de eternidad y ratos de eterna angustia.

Camus me llevó a ver la torre Eiffel, a una cafetería a comer queso y tomar uno de sus asquerosos cafés, compramos una boina para mí y caminamos por las noches, disfrutando de las luces, la música y el romance, todo lo que la ciudad del amor ofrecía.

En una de nuestras cenas fue que me dio una sorpresa, que en verdad me tomó por sorpresa.

Estábamos sentados en un lugar sencillo, disfrutando de un espectáculo en vivo que ofrecían unos violinistas, ya para ese entonces me costaba recordar el verdadero motivo por el que estaba en Francia, de hecho de a momentos me costaba recordar quien era yo, Camus decidió darme una mano.

"Ten" Me dijo de repente, cuando los aplausos casi opacaban sus palabras. Yo regresé mi mirada a él, pues estaba fascinada con el espectáculo frente a mis ojos. Mi amigo me estaba extendiendo un paquete rectangular, coronado con un moño "Sé que no te gusta que te de presentes, pero si hasta el gobierno griego se lo permite, creo que tengo derecho"

Yo arquee las cejas muy desconcertada, tratando de entender a que se debía la repentina atención, me tomó unos segundos comprender que era lo que pasaba, en que día del año estábamos.

"Es mi cumpleaños" Susurré, como si fuera todo un descubrimiento.

Era verdad, era 8 de Noviembre. No era la fecha en que yo había nacido, no existía en la memoria de nadie ese día, se trataba de la fecha en que había recibido mi armadura, el verdadero cumpleaños de un santo de Athena, el aniversario del día en que nos habíamos consagrado como uno, por lo que yo oficialmente tenía… dos años. Por eso la prueba para conseguir una armadura siempre estaba sujeta al mes de la constelación, por eso y porque debía ser llevada bajo la luz de la misma.

"¿Lo habías olvidado?" Fue el turno de Camus de sorprenderse.

No era del todo comprensible que yo olvidara una fecha así, por lo que decidí justificarme.

"Amenthys me celebra el 5 de Enero, porque fue cuando llegué al santuario, por eso se me pasó"

Recibí el paquete que me ofrecía y lo observé con detalle, recorriendo el forro brillante con mis dedos.

"¿Enero? Es ridículo, naciste bajo la constelación de escorpio, de eso no cabe duda, celebrarte en esa fecha es decir que eres Capricornio"

"No, por favor, no me hagas revivir la eterna riña entre mi maestro y Amenthys, esa mujer no escucha razones"

"Pues ábrelo de una vez"

Lo miré una vez más, y abrí el regalo con sumo cuidado, estaba ansiosa pero temía romperlo.

"Veo que las joyas no son lo tuyo, por eso preferí optar por algo diferente"

Y había dado en el cabo.

Ante mí tenía un pequeño cuadrito, a simple vista artesanal, de borde de madera con unos lindos grabados, dentro de esos bordes había una foto, recientemente tomada y revelada, en esa foto estábamos Camus y yo, compartiendo un abrazo frente a la torre Eiffel al atardecer, al pie de la foto estaban nuestros nombres y la fecha del evento.

"Esta foto… es la que nos tomamos anteayer"

"Pues ahora ya sabes para qué la quería"

Mis manos temblaron al observarla con más detalle.

Era perfecta, tan romántica e inocente, Camus y yo, cual pareja de jóvenes enamorados, él me envolvía en sus brazos, yo lo abrazaba por la cintura y sonreía para la cámara. Era perfecta, una perfecta mentira.

"Gracias"

Estiré mi mano y tomé la suya sobre el mantel, apretándola, de verdad estaba agradecida, pero ese sentimiento estaba sufriendo, al ser apretado por muchos otros más, como el temor, la incertidumbre, vergüenza, dolor… Había demasiado dentro de mí y no cabía duda que algo de todo eso iba a acabar prevaleciendo y manifestándose pronto.

Los demás días transcurrieron igual.

En medio de eso hubo riñas, más de mi parte, y algunos malestares que insistían en encarcelarme en el baño, y la eterna puntada de culpa que me recordaba que estaba viviendo una fantasía, pronto debería volver a la realidad.

La realidad explotó en mi cara ese Domingo, cuando por fin llegó la fecha señalada.

Una mujer mayor llegó temprano con otra más joven, lista para ponerme mi vestido y su asistente para asistirme en todo lo que faltara, dejé que me recogieran el cabello de manera sencilla, pero alejé a toda costa el maquillaje de mi rostro, solo un poco de delineador me fue aplicado, y me dolió reconocer que mis ojos lucían impactantes.

El vestido que me confeccionaron era negro, con la espalda descubierta, el escote se ataba en mi cuello, amoldándose muy bien a la forma de mi pecho, delineaba mi cintura y cadera, cayendo luego de manera libre hasta el suelo, la falda de abajo era de raso, la de arriba era de tul y traslucía a la otra. Era un vestido fresco y liviano, elegante pero sin ser tan ostentoso, también me costó reconocer que no era tan desagradable.

Me coloqué una sandalias con tacón a juego, que caminé sin problemas, mi armadura ya tenía tacón, y salí de detrás de biombo que habían armado, para ver a Camus.

Él me daba la espalda, de pie frente a un espejo en la pared, ya estaba casi listo, camisa y pantalones, acababa de ajustarse la corbata cuando me vio detrás suyo en el reflejo.

Lo vi detenerse de golpe, y sin acabar lo que sus manos hacían, voltear hacía mí, aún en completo silencio. Sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y estuve segura de que la sangre se me había acumulado en las mejillas.

"¿Qué? ¿Nos vas a decirme que luzco adorable?" Bromee para cortar la tensión, incómoda porque no me decía nada.

"Adorable no es la palabra que se me cruzó por la mente"

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y pude ver al Señor Lombard ingresar acelerado con un sobre de manila en su manos, no duró ahí, porque lo dejó escapar y me regaló la misma expresión que acababa de darme Camus.

"Pensé que la idea era que no llamáramos la atención" Le cuestionó mi amigo.

"Tal vez… la debimos dejar ir vestida de varón"

"No estoy seguro de que hubiera diferencia"

"¡Hey!" Los interrumpí tan irritada como avergonzada, empezando a sentirme arrepentida de haber cedido en un principio a usar esa cosa. "No hablen como si no estuviera presente" Reclamé.

Los dos me miraron, el Señor Lombard lucía avergonzado, Camus no parecía muy preocupado por mi reacción.

"Lo siento mucho señorita Milo, déjeme decirle que luce usted como un ángel"

"¿Ángel? Tampoco se me cruzó esa palabra por la mente" Insistió mi amigo. Y como ya era la costumbre yo dejé salir todo el aire que contenía "¿Qué hay en ese sobre?" Inquirió tras echar un vistazo a lo que tenía en manos nuestro guía, éste pareció volver de su trance al oírlo.

"¿Esto? Ah, son sus invitaciones para poder pasar por seguridad y nueva documentación, naturalmente cambiamos sus nombres, son invitados de nuestro agasajado, pero les sugiero evitar entrar en conversación dentro de la ceremonia y huir a la prensa, sus rostros no son conocidos, no les pondrán especial atención si mantienen un perfil bajo"

Mientras el Señor Lombard escupía toda esa información, yo me dediqué a observar a Camus, que lo escuchaba mientras se colocaba un saco, lucía tan elegante y sofisticado, como si perteneciera a la realeza desde la cuna, le preocupaba que yo llamara la atención cuando él definitivamente iba a hacerlo.

Alisé mi falda, haciendo tiempo mientras recibíamos las últimas indicaciones.

Debajo de mi vestido llevaba unas calzas ajustadas, para cuando tuviera que colocarme la armadura, si todo salía bien esa misma noche lo haría, acabaría mi misión con éxito y regresaría al santuario a poner todo en orden, solo que un 'todo' es demasiado para pedir que éste en orden, había demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal.

"Señorita Milo" Levanté la mirada de mi contemplación al suelo para observar interrogante a nuestro guía, que me extendía un estuche delgado y muy alargado para que lo tomara.

"¿Qué es eso?" Arquee una ceja.

"Del primer ministro, para complementar su atuendo y una… muestra de aprecio"

Muy sorprendida recibí lo que me daba, era el segundo presente en una semana, todo un record, en especial porque provenía de alguien que no me conocía para nada.

"Una gargantilla" Dije al abrirlo, era delgada y de plata, de la misma colgaban chispas de diamante sumamente brillantes, no era indiferente del todo a las joyas, por lo que pude apreciar que era toda una belleza.

"Dimitri…" Le llamó la atención Camus, posicionado a mi lado para ver de cerca lo que acababa de recibir también "Jamás me has dado una muestra de aprecio" Le cuestionó remarcando las últimas palabras.

El Señor Lombard volvió a teñirse de rojo mientras daba un brinco nervioso.

"¡No sabía que le gustaran las… joyas! Puedo conseguir un reloj"

Mi amigo solo dio un suspiro, y con una mano en mi espalda me indicó que era hora de irnos.

Al llegar al Lobby del Hotel nuestro guía se acercó a mí para colocarme un abrigo sobre los hombros, y luego se apresuró a abrirme la puerta de la limusina que nos esperaba.

Pocas veces era capaz de darme cuenta de cuando tenía alborotado a un hombre, esa fue una de esas veces, al pobre no se le iba la sangre de la cara.

Ya cuando el coche arrancó volvimos a ser solo dos, como lo seríamos el resto de la noche.

Me permití otro capricho, me recosté sobre el hombro de Camus mientras él apretaba mi mano, con todo lo que ya había pasado, no había diferencia.

Llegar al evento en sí superó todo lo que mi imaginación había adelantado.

Muchas luces, demasiada gente rodeando la entrada, sacando fotos, haciendo preguntas. Tuve que sujetarme fuerte del brazo de Camus y avanzar evitando a toda costa mirar de frente a alguna cámara.

"Recuerda, eres Emma Jobs, y yo soy Frank Ever"

"Pudieron darnos mejores nombres ¿No?"

"Ni los vamos a usar, mom chat"

Como nunca agradecí que Arles me enviara con Camus, no hubiera sabido moverme en semejante lugar sin su ayuda, el desgraciado era un mentiroso de primera, con toda la diplomacia del mundo se movía entre las personas, hablando con habilidad sobre el tema que prefirieran, cultura era lo que le sobraba, y sin delatar en ningún momentos nuestros humildes orígenes, nadie dudaría que él pertenecía ahí.

Yo decidí hacer lo que Camus me había sugerido desde un principio "No hables, solo sonríe, asiente con la cabeza, y vete bonita" parecía ser un insulto, pero debía reconocer que era eficiente, si alguien buscaba entablar conversación conmigo mi amigo se aseguraba de despacharlo con elegancia, me acercaba más a su cuerpo, marcando su territorio, y con sutilezas espantaba al temerario que se atrevió a medirse con él.

No tenía motivos para molestarme, yo había empezado exhibirme más cuando la primer jovenzuela se atrevió a poner su mano en el hombro de Camus y comentar algo como 'Cuánto tiempo sin verlo'

En un momento de la noche dos hombres se aproximaron y pidieron que los siguiéramos. Nos escoltaron hasta una oficina pequeña en el siguiente piso, sin ventanas, con dos enormes libreros, uno a cada lado, y un gran escritorio de madera en el medio. El suelo estaba completamente alfombrado de color bordó, y ahí de pie nos esperaba un hombre bastante anciano, aún que sin signos de calvicie, a diferencia del Señor Lombard él era bajito, su rostro estaba muy arrugado y sus ojos grises me parecieron demasiado desagradables, como todo lo que era su presencia.

"Buenas noches, es un placer conocerles, mi nombre es Gilbert" Extendió su mano a Camus en primer lugar y luego a mí, agradecí internamente que nos tratara como iguales con ese simple gesto, algo me decía que él estaba más acostumbrado que el Señor Lombard a ver santos de Athena, nuestra edad o mi género no le incomoda en absoluto.

"Usted es el primer ministro" Confirmó Camus, yo ya había llegado a esa conclusión también.

"Efectivamente, imagino que Dimitri les ha hablado de mí"

"Por supuesto"

En realidad solo lo había mencionado, pero no supe si mi amigo estaba siendo nuevamente diplomático o en el pasado habían compartido charlas más largas con nuestro guía.

"Les agradezco su presencia en París, como ya saben ésta situación es bastante delicada"

"Sí, también sabemos eso"

No nos ofreció asiento, así que imaginé que esa reunión sería muy breve, aunque él si rodeo el escritorio para tomar su lugar y observarnos desde aún más abajo.

"Hemos seguido sus indicaciones y no ha sido fácil organizar un evento de semejante magnitud en tan poco tiempo"

"Somos conscientes de eso" Prosiguió Camus.

"Por lo que esperamos que todo resulte acorde al plan"

"Le aseguramos que ese también es nuestro deseo" Y ya estaba hablando por los dos.

"Una vez que ese cretino muera podremos tranquilizarnos y medir el daño que ha hecho"

¿Muera? Él si sabía que era una misión de exterminio, no me parecía preocupante, pero si un gran contraste con todo lo que había visto en el Señor Lombard, por lo visto el pobre en verdad era solo un mensajero y no tenía idea de las personas a las que servía.

"Puede contar con eso"

Yo solo asentí, no deseaba agregar nada, ese tipo seguía sin agradarme, aun que llevara un presente suyo en mi cuello.

"Conocí a sus antecesores" Mencionó de repente, consiguiendo que yo cobrara interés en la conversación "Grandes hombres, en dos ocasiones estuvieron juntos en París, el patriarca Shion nos brindó sus servicios, y aún les estamos muy agradecidos"

Así que mi maestro y el de Camus tomaron misiones, en el pasado, juntos y justo donde estábamos en esos momentos.

"Usted debe llevar demasiado tiempo en el poder para haberlos visto"

Ese comentario por parte de mi amigo me tomó por sorpresa, había sonado con dobles intenciones y nuestro interlocutor pareció captar el mensaje también.

"De hecho sí, he tenido una buena carrera política"

"Que se ha impulsado con el apoyo del patriarca Arles, según parece"

Mis ojos debieron delatar mi sorpresa, porque los sentí muy abiertos al escuchar a Camus, ¿Qué rayos era todo eso?

"El Señor Arles ha sido muy generoso, no podría negarlo"

"Señor…" Ya había olvidado su nombre "Disculpe que lo mencione, pero me sorprende que no pregunte nuestros nombres" En ningún momento nos había dado lugar a presentarnos, si bien eso me importaba poco, fue lo único que se me ocurrió tan rápido para cambiar de tema.

"Tengo contacto directo con el santuario, sé muy bien que son Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpio, aún que he de reconocer que nunca antes había recibido a una mujer con tan alto cargo, fue toda una sorpresa cuando Dimitri me lo mencionó, el patriarca Arles no me advirtió nada al respecto"

Definitivamente, a veces las primeras impresiones eran las correctas, ese tipo era un desagradable.

"No tenía nada que advertirle me temo, mi Señor bien sabe que no hay diferencia alguna" Me jacte indispuesta a dejarme menospreciar.

"Eso espero, sinceramente" Sus dedos repiquetearon sobre la madera "En fin, solo los llamé para cumplir con el protocolo, mi asistente me mencionó que no estaba muy conforme con los intermediarios"

Así que de eso se trataba.

"El Señor Lombard es un hombre humilde y educado, creo que preferiría seguir tratando con él"

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, mi comentario no pareció alterarlo en lo absoluto, de hecho una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en esos labios delgados.

"Sabia decisión, ya no les quito tiempo, tienen trabajo que hacer"

Camus me tomó por el codo y arrastró consigo hacía afuera de nuevo, tratando de impedir que yo dijera algo más, sabía mi incapacidad para cerrar la boca o dejar que otro se quedara con la última palabra.

"¡Pero qué tipo tan desagradable!" Me quejé cuando supe que nadie nos escucharía, la música alrededor opacaba nuestras voces, y si nos manteníamos cerca podíamos hablar sin problemas.

Mi compañero no agregó nada a mi comentario, lo que me recordó sus acciones.

"¿Y qué fueron todas esas preguntas?"

Él ni siquiera fingió no saber de qué estaba hablando, de hecho no se dignó a mirarme, seguía observando la fiesta con aparente atención.

"Solo eso fue una pregunta Milo"

Repasé lo que acababa de pasar buscando su error, pero descarté esa idea de inmediato, indispuesta a caer en su juego.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

Volví a ser ignorada. Él pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me arrastró a la pista de baile, hecho que consiguió que olvidara todo el asunto de inmediato, yo no sabía bailar.

"¡¿Qué haces?!"

"Tranquila, solo sígueme" Tomó una de mis manos y la colocó sobre su hombro, atrapando la otra con su propia mano para comenzar a guiarme por el salón. Yo solo rogaba que la falda tapara lo suficiente mis pies.

"¡Camus!" Estaba furiosa, me sentía demasiado expuesta al ridículo, no podía hacerme algo así.

"Vas bien" Me aseguró, ayudándome a moverme ejerciendo presión sobre mi cintura "Además, luces tan hermosa que la gente te perdonaría cualquier cosa"

Esas palabras distrajeron mis sentidos, tanto que para cuando me di cuenta mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo, yo, al igual que otras mujeres, acababa de dar una vuelta por el aire, con ambas manos de mi pareja sosteniéndome en alto, antes de regresarme al suelo.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?" tartamudee cuando pude pisar firme otra vez, debía reconocer que la sensación no había sido del todo desagradable.

"Mi maestro siempre considero a la danza como una disciplina muy necesaria, más para movernos en la alta sociedad"

Era verdad, mi maestro nunca me enseñó a bailar, de hecho… me costaba imaginarlo a él mismo bailando, no parecía el tipo de hombre que dedicaría tiempo a algo así, pero sí dejó que una de las doncellas, ya retirada, me enseñara a cantar, pensó que era el menor de varios males y que algún día podía serme útil, aunque ese día todavía no había llegado.

Recuperada de la sorpresa inicial, y ya mucho más relajada, Camus tenía razón, no era tan difícil, decidí abordar de nuevo el tema que había sido interrumpido, pero una nueva distracción se presentó.

Fue fugaz, como la luz de un rayo entre las nubes, apenas un rápido pestañeo, pero bastó para que ambos nos pudiéramos en alerta, el desertor había llegado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Perdooooooooon!

Se que prometí más, pero fue imposible, no por falta de inspiración, sino porque me di cuenta que dejaba muchas cosas al aire, no podía hacer que las cosas avanzaran con mucha más rapidez, intente, pero la trama se notaba forzada, así que hice un paréntesis y decidí extenderme.

Ahora, en el próximo capítulo Milo entra en acción.

Y se que quizás le haya aflojado demasiado al drama, pero me pareció que saltar de lleno al mismo sin establecer bien la relación entre Milo y Camus como algo más… sólido, sería estar refugiándome exclusivamente en el canon del anime y quería más que eso, lamentablemente el capítulo que viene retoma el drama XD y… les traigo una sorpresa que me va a generar bardeadas quizás, y es todo lo que diré.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Haber, lo del cumpleaños de Milo pensaba explicarlo mejor, no tan breve, pero no queda mucho que decir, me pareció que eso de que tengan 'Fecha de nacimiento' cuando son huérfanos hallados de ve tu a saber dónde… no es del todo convincente, así que me inventé eso, celebran mejor el aniversario de que ganaron su armadura, cuando pasan a ser Santos de Athena, suena a plagiado de Avatar, pero en realidad Avatar lo plagio de muchas tribus XD hay culturas en las que se considera ya que cumples años cuando te ganas un lugar en la sociedad, y me pareció bueno para los santos.

¿Camus bailando? ¿Qué me fumé? Él es muy elegante, y me imaginaba las antiguas cortes, él hubiera sido un gran bailarín y cortesano real XD (Sí, algo me fumé) Y por que no creo que lo mencione, si alguien no lo casó, la sacó a bailar para cambiar de tema XD ya empezamos a ver al Camus 'demasiado curioso' que a Arles le preocupa.

¿El Señor Lombard? Me cae bien XD es buen tipo, quedó medio pedófilo en éste capítulo, para ya tenía pensando desde que lo cree que Milo lo tuviera arrastrándose XD no es intencional, es que ella es muy hermosa y pues… es hombre.

¿Quién es el desertor y que carajo busca? Eso lo veremos al principio del próximo capítulo.

Bueno, creo que había algo más que mencionar, pero no lo recuerdo, respondo por Review, que les agradezco porque en verdad me animan a escribir, los espero con ansias ni bien publico, sirve para saber si el fic va bien, gusta o no gusta y las sugerencias sirven también, ya tengo definido el final pero no cada capítulo.

 **A los que mandan Review anónimos que no puedo responder:**

 **Ayame:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que éste capítulo también te haya gustado, y falta poco para que el asunto del Beby se defina XD

 **Eiri:** Pues… te aseguro que yo estoy igual que tú jajaja soy la que escribe y no me defino, se que va a hacer pero… no estoy segura de la reacción inicial, mis manos escriben sin consultarme nada y también me voy enterando sobre la marcha jaja.

 **Guest:** Tu review me encantó, fue muy completo, siento hacerte sufrir así y que encima no se haya definido nada XD pero te diré que como verás manejo una interpretación personal de Camus, él no es indiferente, más bien sabe mantener el control sobre sus emociones y tomar decisiones con la cabeza, pero ama a Milo, he ahí el asunto, hablamos del Camus que dio la vida por Hyoga, su alumno… y por Surt, su amigo (Como que la autora trata de no recordar esa saga), que pese a estar del lado de Surt protegió a Milo de su primer ataque (Lastimándolo en el proceso pero evitando que Surt lo matara) Camus pese a lo que predica siempre se sacrifica por quienes quiere y traiciona sus propios ideales, acusó a Hyoga de sentimental… y él lo encerró en un ataúd de hielo para preservarlo y evitar que lo mataran. Milo es misericordia pura, pero Camus tiene su venita también, no lo veo tan frívolo, más bien serio y controlado, pero sensible en el fondo.

Y sin más me despido! Prometiendo esforzarme para que el próximo capítulo este pronto arriba y la historia avance más rápido.

Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 7: Lealtad dividida

**Inalcanzable**

Capítulo 7: Lealtad dividida

 **POV Arles**

La presencia de Escorpio y Acuario invadieron mi santuario, supe que habían regresado de la misión que les encomendé. Sus cosmos estaban bastante alterados, por lo que evidentemente habían tenido contratiempos, pero esos ya los estaba esperando.

Mi amazona dorada estaba de regreso, se había notado su ausencia, Saga lo había notado, se volvió difícil contenerlo cuando la dejé partir con Acuario, como si de un infante se tratara, temía que no le regresara su juguete. A mí me tenía sin problemas, ambos me pertenecían y no eran más que piezas que podía mover a mi antojo, no existía riesgo alguno, sí, Camus de Acuario se estaba acostando con ella, pero eso tenía solución, mi amazona pronto vería con lo poco que se estaba conformando, y en el camino ganaría algo de experiencia, yo no era tan sentimental como Saga.

Caminé hacia uno de los espejos, posicionado en el pasillo que llevaba al trono, pronto vendrían a reportarse ante mí. Me detuve un momento, para contemplarme, de pie vistiendo las túnicas patriarcales, y con el pesado casco que salvaguardaba mi secreto.

Me quité todo lo que cubría mi imagen, y me permití observarme en ese cuerpo, el cuerpo perfecto para un Dios, hermoso, fuerte, viril, no lamentaba haber escogido a Saga de Géminis, aunque el lamentara cada día ser mi portador.

No era fácil contenerlo, la ambición que lo había devorado por dentro era reprendida, a menudo, por su sentido del deber como santo y cada día costaba más acallarlo.

Milo de Escorpio había sido todo un hallazgo, ya que mi querido portador se sentía fuertemente atraído de una manera que lo hacía sentir muy poco digno, le era más fácil aceptar esas bajas pasiones cuando yo estaba en control, podía justificarse y pensar que yo lo estaba estimulando, corrompiendo, porque su débil mente no podía concebir el hecho de que deseara tanto dormir con la niña que él mismo rescató de las calles y cuidó como hermano mayor.

Sí, la presencia de Milo era toda una bendición.

En ocasiones le consentía algún capricho, como almorzar con la niña que le obsesionaba, dejarse ver, o mantener a Camus de Acuario alejado del santuario, eso último me beneficiaba por completo, era un acuerdo en el que ambos salíamos bien parados.

Y no era el único beneficio que traía su presencia.

No me menospreciaría proclamándome adorador de una mera mortal, pero podría reconocer que no me era indiferente. A nadie Milo de Escorpio podía serle indiferente. Una belleza descomunal, un culto en vida a los dones de Afrodita, dueña de una sensualidad no aprendida, sino natural, lo que la volvía más efectiva. Una guerrera temible en combate, aunque curiosamente compasiva.

Sí, yo también tenía planes para Milo de Escorpio, no la tenía en alta estima solo porque alegraba a Saga, no había mujer más digna para ocupar mi lecho, donde ya reposaban varias doncellas, meros pasatiempos sin ninguna importancia, sabía reconocer a una pieza valiosa cuando la veía, por eso Camus de Acuario seguía con vida, el maestro del viento y el hielo, mientras no hubiera verdadero peligro de traición no prescindiría de alguien con tan único talento, me era tan necesario como Milo.

Sentí una vez más sus cosmos alzándose, furiosos, confundidos, tristes, tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que estaban por salirse de control, que existía la posibilidad de una guerra de los mil días, me intrigaba el motivo de la disputa, porque era que mi bella amazona estaba de nuevo al borde de la guerra con otro de mis subordinados, esa muchacha tenía serios problemas con su carácter y una existencia que parecía atraer los problemas.

Era divertido esperar por lo que pasaría, dudaba que Escorpio y Acuario se mataran entre sí, no había precedentes históricos sobre una verdadera riña entre ambos guardianes, sus signos eran completamente compatibles, más allá de toda lógica, pero Saga no compartía mi tranquilidad, como cada vez que algo ocurría en derredor de su querida niña, su alma estaba agitada, ansiosa, casi incontenible, como días atrás cuando Leo se atrevió a herirla y dejarla fuera de combate, tuve que ponerlo bajo control para que no nos pusiera en evidencia en pleno coliseo, desapareciendo de inmediato.

Elevé mi cosmos hacía Piscis, necesitaría de su guardián si deseaba que mi portador se mantuviera estable, y su estabilidad dependía de que los dos cosmos que se habían alzado amenazantes en Aries se apaciguaran.

'Afrodita, dirigite al templo de Aries, recuérdale a Milo de Escorpio que espero su reporte y escóltale hasta aquí, mañana recibiré a Camus de Acuario'

No hubo ninguna confirmación, pero el cosmos de Afrodita moviéndose con presura fue todo lo que necesitaba, era un joven eficiente, jamás debía repetirle una orden, por descabellada que ésta fuera.

Eso mantendría tranquilo a Saga, al menos unos momentos, aún debía saber que había pasado con la misión, desde Francia no tenían el reporte aún, no es que lo necesitara, pronto Milo me diría todo lo que debía saber y yo sabría que tanto había descubierto ella estando ahí, por ese motivo les entrevistaría por separado.

Respecto a Camus de Acuario, todo lo que necesitaba saber de él podía investigarlo por mi cuenta, jamás necesité información de alguien más, pero proponerle a mi amazona que espiara a su amante me dio la respuesta que estaba buscando, ella todavía no estaba lista, me era leal, me amaba, pero no estaba lista para nada más, le faltaba madurar, no pensaba como guerrera, pensaba como mujer, y el vínculo que tiene con Camus de Acuario la vuelve temeraria, lo vi en sus ojos, la angustia que le sacudió al saber mis sospechas respecto a su compañero. Ella no estaba lista para traicionarlo, no estaba lista para matarlo de ser necesario, él le importaba más que Athena y yo, por mucho que se golpeara el pecho en nuestro nombre, era una mujer enamorada…

Un asunto del que me haría cargo en adelante.

Ella había sido bien instruida en el amor ciego y la gran lealtad hacía su patriarca y líder, amor que debía potenciarse al infinito cuando se trataba de Athena, solo debía reencausar todo eso, cuando le mostrara cuanto más podía ofrecerle, ella no volvería a pensar en Camus de Acuario, era cuestión de tiempo, Piscis y Cáncer ya habían caído, aceptando mi verdad y depositando su confianza en mi poder, ella seguiría por el mismo camino, le enseñaría y la moldearía para que fuera otra aliada fiel y sumisa, una amante devota y complaciente, solo debía esperar el momento propicio, mi poder estaría mejor establecido y el control sobre Saga asegurado, porque jamás renegaría de mí si a cambio de su cooperación le entregara a Milo, lo único que deseaba más de lo que llegó a desear ser patriarca.

Era increíble como operaba su mente, como podía experimentar semejantes emociones por alguien que conoció dentro de una cuna, a veces su enfermiza mente me agradaba, toda la perversión y complejidad de un olímpico, no era de extrañar que Saga acabara refugiándose en mí.

Estuve dentro suyo desde su niñez, la suya y la de su gemelo, eran dos potenciales portadores, poderosos, hábiles e influyentes, no tenían desperdicio desde pequeños, lo supieron todos los que los conocieron, pero yo escogí a Saga, no porque fuera mejor que Kanon, sino porque de los dos era el más fácil de manipular.

Me encontré con dos líderes en potencia, con la diferencia de que uno vivía frustrado por contener cada impulso oscuro de sus emociones, reprimiendo toda su esencia en busca de la perfección, mientras que el otro aceptaba descaradamente lo que era y lo disfrutaba. No había nada que yo pudiera ofrecerle a Kanon que él no pudiera alcanzar con sus propias manos, egoísta y desprovisto de todo sentido de moral o conciencia social, el sujeto era perfecto.

Afortunadamente Saga no era su reflejo, como todos parecían opinar, salvo por el increíble parecido físico, eran tan iguales como el día y la noche, el mar y el desierto, el frío y el calor.

Saga también era perfecto, pero para mí.

Sumergido en más responsabilidades de las que podía abarcar, desde pequeño vivió presionándose a sí mismo para ser lo que todos esperaban que fuera, para ser la perfección que algunos pregonaban que sería, altamente superior a sus contrincantes, el más inteligente de los aprendices, favorito del mismo patriarca, el sueño de toda fémina.

Saga tenía muchos títulos nombrados por el pueblo que necesitaba mantener, y una oscuridad que se negaba a aceptar, bajas pasiones que le hacían sentir indigno, temores que le avergonzaba aceptar. No, Saga no era perfecto, no podía serlo, pero todos esperaban que lo fuera.

A sus tiernos ocho años, en un período de entrenamiento en las Islas Milos, junto a su hermano Kanon, hizo un descubriendo, los tres hicimos un descubrimiento, que marcó nuestros destinos.

En un callejón maloliente, durante el invierno, desechado como si se tratara de un poco más de basura, había un bebe. Una bebe en realidad, como comprobaría mi portador más tarde.

La niña recién nacida lloraba desesperada, al borde de la hipotermia y seguramente hambrienta, era diminuta y pálida, lo último tal vez por el frio.

Pero lo más sorprendente de ese cuadro no era el lugar para abandonar un bebé, la falta de misericordia de la madre que abandonó a la criatura a morir en ese desolado lugar, ignorando su llanto desconsolado.

No, en mis siglos había visto a la humanidad hacer peores cosas…

Lo verdaderamente llamativo de todo eso era lo que acontecía en el cielo, al ritmo de ese llanto, fuertes relámpagos cortaban las nubes, y un torbellino de viento sacudía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Un aura dorada envolvía al infante. Y Ninguno de los tres tuvo dudas de que no estábamos frente a un bebé ordinario, ¿Por eso le habrían abandonado?

Kanon estaba intrigado, quizás fascinado, como el niño curioso que era, Saga estaba lleno de compasión, sufriendo de ver el estado en que ese bebé se encontraba, sucio y frio.

Se quitó la camisa de entrenamiento que traía, quedando con el pecho descubierto, y con ella envolvió a la bebé, quitándole los harapos mojados que para nada la abrigaban, debajo de esas mugrientas telas no había siquiera un pañal, pero su cuerpo tenía sangre seca, la habían parido, envuelto en una prenda cualquiera y arrojado ahí.

El calor reconforto a la criatura, el cosmos amable de mi portador apaciguó al desesperado de la pequeña, que, incapaz de dormir con el estómago vació, al menos concedió una pequeña tregua.

El maestro de Saga los reprendió cuando llegaron al campamento con la niña, insistiendo en que debía ir a un hospital, el campo de entrenamiento no era lugar para una bebé.

Pero la desesperación del infante al ser separada de Saga, y la insistencia de éste porque le dejaran cuidarla al menos unos días, ablandó al noble caballero de Géminis, para el cual una vida inocente era sumamente importante y que seguramente se sintió orgulloso de que su discípulo quisiera tomar tal responsabilidad.

La niña no estuvo con nosotros unos días, estuvo dos años.

Naturalmente Saga no se hizo del todo responsable, era solo un niño y tenía sus deberes como aprendiz, al igual que Kanon.

El santo de Géminis consiguió una joven nodriza en el pueblo para que cuidara a la infante durante el día, por las noches volvía a ser responsabilidad de mi portador y su gemelo, que se turnaban para dormir con ella, fue la única vez que esos dos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo, esa niña los tenía cautivados por motivos que no podía comprender.

La permanencia de la pequeña no pudo prolongarse demasiado, el Caballero de Géminis era bien consiente de que habían hallado más que una huérfana, ese cosmos descomunal no podía pertenecer a nada más menos que a un futuro santo dorado, aún que se tratara curiosamente de una niña, Antares brillaba sobre ella, por lo que tampoco tuvo dudas sobre a qué templo pertenecía.

El Santo de Escorpio lucía confundido, no molesto o insultado, solo muy confundido cuando llegó a la Isla, el patriarca lo envió a evaluar la situación y él no tuvo dudas que estaba ante su nueva aprendiz, pero no debía serle muy divertido ser el primero en la historia en cederle su armadura a una mujer, sería algo difícil de explicar.

Mi portador quedó muy afectado cuando se llevaron a la niña, ya demasiado acostumbrado a su presencia, y por la ridícula fantasía que había tenido de conseguirle una familia calurosa… en vez de mandarla al santuario a continuar con su sufrimiento. Tuvo que entender que no se podía ir contra el designio de los dioses, Athena la había escogido y ella sería una amazona dorada, y yo lo había escogido a él, por lo que sería patriarca y mi portavoz en la tierra.

Con el paso del tiempo muchas cosas acontecieron que abrieron mi camino al poder.

La muerte prematura del maestro de Saga y Kanon, modelo a seguir de mi portador y figura paterna.

El intento de rebelión de Kanon que obligó a Saga a sentenciarlo a muerte contra sus propios sentimientos fraternales, nuevamente sofocado la idea de que debía cumplir con su deber ante todo.

Y finalmente su pérdida de control cuando Shion pasó sobre él, sus años de esfuerzo y entrenamiento, al escoger al novato y poco ambicioso Aioros de Sagitario como sucesor, Saga había dado todo para que lo arrojaran a un lado.

El resto fue historia, solo necesité darle un poco de insana motivación para que matara a Shion.

Luego vino la culpa de saberse autor del crimen por el que ejecutó a su propio hermano, Kanon había pagado por adelantado la condena de el crimen que él mismo cometería, cuando eso sucedió ya no hubo vuelta atrás para Saga, ya no podía regresar a la cordura, era lograr su objetivo o morir, y no estaba listo para morir, no había dado tanto para irse sin nada.

La sangre de Aioros fue la segunda en ser derramada.

Fue lo mejor, él no estaba listo para matar a Athena, de haberlo hecho se habría suicidado y yo me hubiera quedado sin a quien manipular, la muerte de Sagitario no generó culpa en su aceptada naturaleza corrupta, le pareció hasta lo justo, su existencia había ocasionado toda esa tragedia.

En poco tiempo se vio siendo descubierto por Piscis, el más cercano al templo patriarcal, en su inexperiencia para esconderse el guardián de la doceava casa había conocido su verdadera identidad.

Consideró matarlo, fue cuando decidí tomar su lugar, Saga se estaba desesperando y haciendo desastres por doquier, estaba listo para ceder el mando a alguien más y detenerse a descansar y ver como su vida tomaba el rumbo que siempre tuvo que tener, él como sumo sacerdote del templo de Athena, él como patriarca, y futuramente yo como el único soberano de la tierra.

Doblegué sin problemas a Afrodita, era apenas un niño, tenía ideas algo bizarras de lo que era la justicia, nada difícil de convencer, recién nombrado caballero y siendo otro fans de Saga de Géminis.

Death Mask de Cáncer, otro niño cuyos escrúpulos eran tan escasos como los míos, fue un placer contarlo en mis líneas.

El problema radicaba en la inestabilidad de Saga, su sentido de justicia luchando eternamente contra su propia ambición. Hubo varios intentos de suicidios, buscaba huir de mí, de a momentos ser patriarca no le llenaba, no podía llenar el vació que la muerte de su maestro y de Kanon habían dejado, un título no era suficiente para un ser humano como él, necesitaba más.

Y fue ahí cuando la vida de Milo cobró importancia para mí.

Esa pequeña niña de rubios cabellos y poderosas turquesas.

Las emociones de mi portador entraban en conflicto cuando estaba cerca, reconocía con mucha facilidad su cosmos en todo el santuario, así como sus estados de ánimo. No había una mujer que ver ahí aún, no eran esas sus intenciones, pero, tal vez por ser lo único que le quedaba, esa niña inspiraba sentimientos de posesividad muy intensos en mi portador, él la había salvado y dado una segunda oportunidad, la había arropado y consolado durante dos largos años, ella era lo único que consiguió que Kanon y él tuvieran algo en común, ella… era suya, así la habían llamado tiempo atrás, 'Mía' Milo pertenecía a Saga y Kanon, y ahora… solo quedaba Saga, él iba a resguardar esa herencia.

Por eso fue que Acuario tuvo que irse.

Necesitaba territorio sobre el que trabajar, dejar sola a la niña la predispuso mejor a buscar la compañía de mi portador, de quién desconocía todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Milo vio en Saga un ejemplo a seguir, un hermano mayor.

Y yo vi en ella el soborno perfecto para manipular a Saga.

Yo seguía en el poder, él… se quedaba con Milo.

No me desagradaba el trato. Principalmente cuando la adolescencia fue tan generosa con la niña y mis propios instintos se vieron seducidos por su apariencia, tuve que reconocer que Saga tenía muy buen gusto, aunque él mismo se odiara en ocasiones por tener pensamientos tan mundanos cuando la veía, por descargar el deseo de poseerla en otras mujeres, tratando de contener desesperadamente esa fantasía de tomarla salvajemente sobre la misma alfombra roja en la que ella se presentaba, hermosa y seductora, enfundada en ese dorado que no hacía más que exaltar su figura, su salvajismo, su apasionada personalidad.

Así la vi en esos momentos, cuando las puertas se abrieron y ella avanzó hasta mi presencia, segura, orgullosa, recubierta por un aura que delataba su inestabilidad emocional.

Mi amazona estaba en conflicto consigo misma y quizás que con Acuario, por lo que había sentido cuando llegaron al santuario.

Aun así trataba de mostrarse estable, inmutable, inexpresiva se arrodillaba delante de mi trono y decías esas palabras de presentación que regodeaban la personalidad posesiva de Saga.

"Su amazona dorada, Milo de Escorpio, para servirle"

Hice un gesto con mi mano para que se pudiera de pie, haciendo yo mismo eso último.

"Te has tomado tu tiempo, Milo" Le reproché y ella dejó de verme a los ojos para responder.

"Mis disculpas, la misión se complicó un poco más de lo esperado"

"Eso parece" La observé detenidamente, no lucía ninguna herida grave, aún que si lucía muy agotado "Espero tu informe"

Bajé los escalones que nos separaban para estar a su altura, ella hizo el amague de retroceder, intimidada por la cercanía.

"Pese a los contratiempos, le aseguro que la misión fue un éxito… yo… ¿Q…Qué hace?" Su voz tembló cuando vio que levantaba mi mano.

Podría haberme detenido, pero ella confiaba demasiado en mí, como siempre, jamás era capaz de frenar mi satán imperial.

"Obtener mi informe" Respondí, aunque su mirada perdida indicaba que ya no era capaz de responderme, estaba completamente en shock, sin voluntad alguna. Sonreí al verla tan indefensa, atraído por la idea de que era, nuevamente, incapaz de defenderse. Acaricié su rostro, delineándole el mentón, sus labios carnosos, que separé haciendo un poco de presión con mi pulgar, humedeciéndolo un poco en su tibia saliva.

En cuestión de instantes me concentré para adentrarme a su mente, encontrando ahí al información que necesitaba, sin codificar ni censurar, información fidedigna, era una pena que no pudiera arriesgar esa técnica con Acuario, ese hombre era sumamente desconfiado, atacaría ni bien me viera acercarme demasiado, probablemente fuera Milo la única capaz de tomarlo por sorpresa.

 **POV Milo**

Todo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor cuando ese cosmos nos atravesó.

El desertor había llegado, acababa de infiltrarse en la fiesta, de eso no cabía duda.

"Con prudencia Milo" Me susurró Camus, aprovechando que la pieza que sonaba nos permitía bailar más pegados y no levantar sospechas. "Hay demasiada gente"

"Lo sé" Respondí. Claro que lo sabía, la idea era ser discretos, por lo que deberíamos esperar a que mi presa se moviera lejos de la multitud, rogando que no le gustara hacer entradas dramáticas, por lo poco que había mencionado el Señor Lombard imaginábamos que no, no le convenía hacerse de mucha prensa si quería seguir con vida.

Observé a mi alrededor, tratando de encontrar a alguien que no encajara en ese lugar, algo fuera de lo normal, pero había tantas personas, tan diferentes, podía ser cualquiera, seguramente había usado su cosmos para infiltrarse a velocidad de la luz, no podía contar con nuestros contactos, y ahora estaba mezclado entre los demás invitados, al igual que Camus y yo.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" Le pregunté, ansiosa.

"Esperar"

¿Esperar? Odiaba esperar, ya había esperado una semana, lo que quería era acción, terminar con todo de una vez.

"¿Esperar qué?" Insistí.

"Saber quién es, deberá delatarse en algún momento"

Pues sí, con la seguridad que había no podría recorrer la casa sin volver a encender su cosmos, en ese momento sabríamos quien era y lo interceptaríamos.

Esperamos al menos dos horas, toda una eternidad.

Camus y yo seguíamos saludando a todos y fingiendo ser una linda pareja, mientras hacíamos algunas preguntas e intentábamos descubrir al invitado especial. No era tarea sencilla, existía la posibilidad de que esa persona nos conociera, si venía del santuario, dependiendo su edad, pudo vernos como santos dorados o como aprendices de los mismos, de ser así se mantendría alejado de ambos o huiría, mientras más minutos pasaban más me convencía de que la misión iba en decadencia, si desperdiciábamos esa oportunidad podía no haber otra en varios días más, Arles enloquecería.

"No puede ser…"

Camus murmuró eso, viendo sobre mi hombro y me hizo regresar la atención a él.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ya sé quién es"

¿Sabía quién era? ¿Lo conocía? Eso sí me era inesperado.

"¿Dónde está?" Siendo disimulada traté de ver hacía donde él lo hacía.

"Acaba de desaparecer con uno de los guardias escaleras arriba, y tú también le conoces"

Yo pestañee varias veces ante esa información, teníamos a la presa localizada, yo la conocía… ¿Y había subido con un guardia? ¿Cómo era posible eso?

"Ordené que seguridad se mantuviera al margen e… hiciera un poco la vista gorda, lo que más necesitamos es que se dirija a donde podamos enfrentarle, no puede hacerlo si lo tienen muy vigilado"

Tenía sentido, aunque ignoraba en que momento Camus se había encargado de todos esos detalles.

Dimos unas vueltas más, avanzando por el salón, hasta que él me dijo 'Vamos' y también tomamos las escaleras.

Subimos por los pasillos que antes habíamos recorrido para ir a la oficina del primer ministro, seguramente el objetivo de nuestro desertor. En el camino dimos con el guardia de seguridad que Camus había mencionado, estaba inconsciente en el suelo, afortunadamente seguía con vida, recién en ese momento me di cuenta de lo arriesgado que había sido tomarnos nuestro tiempo para ir hasta ahí, pudo cobrarse la vida de un inocente, me preguntaba si Camus se habría dado cuenta de eso.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina la puerta ya había sido destruida y por unos segundos pude verla, sí, verla, porque no se trataba de un hombre sino de una mujer, menuda, también enfundada en un vestido, pero escarlata, de cabellera larga y marrón, piel blanca como la mía y ojos esmeralda, ahí estaba ella, mirándome furiosa, claro que la conocía, era la única amazona a la que había visto sin máscara en el pasado.

No hubo tiempo para presentaciones, ella arrojó una bola de fuego hacia nosotros, volando gran parte de los libreros y se dio a la fuga por la ventana.

El ataque cumplió como distracción, no nos alcanzó ni a rozar, pero dudaba que no hubiera sido escuchado por los que estaban en la planta baja, esa desgraciada me las pagaría el doble por ese último asunto, la discreción era importante en una misión oficial y ella acababa de ponernos en evidencia.

Camus y yo, en acuerdo silencioso, llamamos a nuestras armaduras, deshaciéndonos del exceso de ropa que no necesitábamos sobre nosotros. Los ropajes de Acuario y Escorpio nos cubrieron de inmediato y ambos saltamos también por esa ventana, a darle persecución a esa desertora.

Ya no había cosmos que esconder, podíamos movernos a la velocidad de la luz, ese hecho me fue casi liberador, extrañaba moverme con libertad. Tuvimos que ser rápidos, no fue difícil predecir lo que planeaba hacer esa ex amazona, llegar a la zona centro de la ciudad, sabía que no la atacaríamos frente a cientos de personas y cientos de cámaras que podrían registrar el hecho, no podíamos darle esa ventaja.

Yo hice gala de mi velocidad y me adelanté, cortándole el paso cerca del puente, aprovechando que la zona estaba despoblada. Camus seguía detrás de ella, la teníamos rodeada, no tenía a donde huir y lo sabía, su mirada furica la delataba, la que repartía entre mi amigo y yo, no sabiendo de cuál de los dos defenderse.

"Yo soy tu oponente" Aclaré mostrándole mi aguja escarlata, que pensaba enterrar por todo su cuerpo. "Uno contra uno, son las reglas ¿Recuerdas?"

Ella soltó una risa sarcástica.

"¿Reglas? Debes estar bromeando"

Ignoré sus palabras aproximándome, agradecía internamente que Arles me hubiera dado esa misión por primera vez.

"Debí imaginar que se trataba de ti, ¿Qué puede salir de la casa de Sagitario más que escoria?"

Ahí estaba ella, nuevamente en mi presencia, Amazona sin armadura, nacida bajo la constelación de Sagitario, ex protegida del traidor más infama de la historia del santuario, el único caballero de Athena que intentó asesinar a la misma Athena…Aioros de Sagitario, no podía pronunciar su nombre sin desear escupir al suelo, no podía ver a Aioria sin odiarlo por tener su rostro, tampoco podía sentir piedad por esa mujer que fue su alumna y quien sabe que más, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él me producía un profundo asco.

"¿Escoria? Debes estar viendo tu reflejo, querida" Buscó provocarme.

Ella ya no vestía su vestido, al menos no parte de él, tenía un ajustado ropaje verde oscuro, con protectores en las rodillas, seguramente llevaba el mismo debajo de la ropa momentos atrás, igual que Camus y yo.

"No se cómo alguien como tu logró derrotar a santos de Plata, acabo de perderles el respeto"

El cosmos de ella se elevó a una velocidad impresionante y dando una especie de rugido descomunal lanzó un ataca de fuego contra mí.

"¡Milo!"

"¡No intervengas!" Le advertía a Camus al tiempo que saltaba para evitar las llamas que iluminaron toda mi piel, no lo reconocería en voz alta, pero era muy veloz y su cosmos muy superior a un santo de plata, casi me había alcanzado.

Aterricé a un costado y tomando mi posición de Escorpión arremetí contra ella, enterrando mi primer aguja en su pierna izquierda, atravesándola y otra más en su abdomen.

Ella gritó y luego se apartó de mí, para quedar de frente, ahora las dos del lado contrario al que estábamos al principio, por lo que Camus se encontraba detrás de mí.

"¿Qué pasa Asalea? ¿Fue demasiado?" Sonreí con malicia.

"¡Cállate!"

Su cosmos volvió a elevarse intensamente, las llamas la rodearon y se preparó para dar otro ataque, esta vez no lo esquivé. No me falló la velocidad, decidí que le enseñaría cuan superior era a ella.

Adoptando de nuevo la postura del escorpión, elevé también mi cosmos y empecé a formar un remolino de aire en frente a su bola de fuego. Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza, pero el mío prevaleció, soplando sus llamas hasta que retrocedieron e impactaron contra su creadora.

Nuevamente la escuché gritar, y le regale tres agujas más, mientras ella se iba derrumbando hasta azotar contra el suelo.

Había sido víctima de una mezcla de mi ataque con el suyo propio, demasiado para su cuerpo, en especial porque no portaba una armadura, aun así me decepcionó ver que permanecía en el suelo, esperaba un reto más difícil que ese.

Avancé hacía ella y la cogí por el cabello, despegándola del piso.

"Levántate, aún no he terminado contigo" Enterré mi puño en su rostro, enviándola varios metros atrás, donde impactó en el asfalto y rodó por el suelo.

"Maldita…" Le escuché murmurar "Mil veces maldita…¡Cómo toda la orden dorada!"

Eso fue demasiado para mí, callé sus palabras con un par de agujas más y con ellas empezó a correr oficialmente su sangre.

"¿Có…cómo pueden ser tan ciegos?" Se quejó, tosiendo por el esfuerzo. "¿Cómo pueden seguir a ese criminal?"

No me interesaban las palabras de una traidora, desgraciadamente Camus no pensaba lo mismo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡Camus!" Voltee para reprenderlo.

"¡Arles es el mismo demonio! ¿No lo ven?"

"¡Cierra la boca!" Arremetí con mayor furia contra ella, a nadie le perdonaría que tratara de ensuciar la imagen de mi líder, y se lo dejé claro con los puños que repartí a velocidad de la luz por todo su abdomen en el aire, volviendo a arrojarla al suelo, a donde los gusanos como ella pertenecían.

"Idiota…" La ví escupir, con los ojos vidriosos "Si solo supieran…"

"Cállate" Volví a ordenarle, lista para volver a atacarla.

Ella dejó de mirarme y se dirigió a Camus, quizás porque percibió que él estaba más dispuesto que yo a escucharla.

"¡Tengo pruebas! ¡Al fin tengo pruebas!" Su voz sonó desesperada.

"¿Qué es lo que has estado robando al gobierno Francés?" Volvió a entrometerse Camus.

"¡Todo! ¡Todos los movimiento de Arles! Si solo supieran lo que…"

"¡Ya basta!"

Con eso llegué a las 14, la calle empezaba a teñirse del escarlata de mi víctima, porque ya no era un rival, solo eso, una víctima, fuerte para un caballero de plata, pero nada comparada conmigo.

"Desertora" Le dije dándola vuelta para poner mi pie sobre su abdomen "Ladrona" Apreté sobre ella "Y traidora" Le enseñe de nuevo mi aguja, amenazante "Será un placer deshacerme de una existencia tan innecesaria y estorbosa para la humanidad, esto va por mi Señor Arles…"

Estaba lista para disparar mi Antares sobre ella cuando lo impensado pasó.

Una mano tomó con fuerza mi muñeca, deteniéndome, me costó entender que era Camus quién estaba impidiéndome atacar

"Espera" Me pidió.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"

Sus ojos, sus siempre inexpresivos ojos que nuevamente no me decían nada ¿Había perdido la cabeza acaso? ¿Cómo intervenía en algo así?

"Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir"

Esas palabras fueron una corriente helada sobre la piel mojada y desnuda. No podía estar pasando… ¿Camus quería escuchar a la alumna de un traidor? ¿Camus quería escuchar a una desertora? Peor… ¿Camus dudaba de nuestro maestro Arles? ¿Acaso… de verdad era desleal?

" _No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?"_

" _Si me es leal"_

Esas habían sido las descabelladas palabras de mi patriarca, que ya no me parecían tan descabelladas, me estrujaba el corazón ver la mano de Camus aun apretando la mía, queriendo evitar que siguiera con mi ataque, que cumpliera la misión que me habían asignado, la misión que prometí cumplir con excelencia.

"¡Suéltame!" Le grité molesta, sería la única advertencia antes de volverlo a él mi adversario.

"¿Qué evidencia tienes?" Ignoró mis palabras y se dirigió a esa mujer.

"Todo, costó, pero todo, el primer ministro lo tenía, el apoyo para compra de armas, tráfico de…"

"¡Basta!" No iba a consentirlo, era una traición con todas las letras, no teníamos órdenes de hacer ninguna indagatoria, solo eliminarla, Camus estaba desobedeciendo deliberadamente y poniendo en duda la palabra del patriarca, eso era imperdonable.

Volví a atacar, pero no fue a la infame Asalea, mi uña perforó el pecho de Camus, consiguiendo que me soltara.

Retrocedió unos pasos, pero no me preguntó ni con la mirada porque había hecho eso, él sabía muy bien porque era, aun así solo cubrió su herida con una mano e insistió.

"¿Qué más tienes?"

"¡Todo!" Volvió a responder ella "En esa carpeta esta todo"

Se refería a una carpeta de tapa negra que había volado por el suelo en medio de nuestro enfrentamiento, no le había dado importancia hasta ese momento.

Por unos instantes decidí olvidarme de Asalea y me vi sumergida en un duelo de miradas con Camus, no necesitábamos palabras para saber cuales eran las intenciones del otro. Tal como temía, él fue velozmente tras la carpeta y yo tuve que ser veloz también.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, los dos rodamos por el suelo en pos de esa cosa, Camus quería a toca costa ver su contenido y yo no iba a permitírselo. Volví a atacarlo, el veneno lo distrajo unos segundos, los necesarios para arrebatarle el objeto de la discordia y hacerlo pedazos.

Él, de nuevo con la mano en el lugar que lo había atacado, probablemente enfriando la herida, me miró desilusionado.

"¡Milo!"

Yo me sentía igual.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste Camus?! ¡Las órdenes eran claras! Eliminar la evidencia" Pise los restos de papales esparcidos por el suelo "¡Y eliminar al desertor!" Voltee y con toda la furia ataqué a Asalea y enterré Ántares en ella.

Esta vez Camus no me detuvo y ella no estaba en condiciones de dar pelea ya, solo se despidió con un quejido ahogado, antes de desplomarse sin vida en el suelo.

Mi sangre ardía, y mis manos estaban sucias con sangre ajena, tanto de esa traidora como de mi compañero.

La odiaba, no me molestaba que muriera, era una traidora, era lo que merecía, y había tentado a Camus a pasarse a su bando, merecía ser resucitada para que pudiera volver a matarla.

Aun así ver ese cuerpo sin vida, recostado sobre su propia sangre me dio unas profundas nauseas, distintas a las que me estaba acostumbrando, unas que sacudieron mi cuerpo entero.

Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien.

Era la primera vez que atacaba a Camus.

Era la primera vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de algún día luchar contra Camus.

Todas esas nuevas sensaciones me aturdieron y amenazaron con hacer que mi sien reventara.

 **POV Arles**

Podía leer la mente de Milo de Escorpio como un libro abierto.

La misión había sido un éxito, no me había mentido.

La evidencia que detallaba mis movimientos en el extranjero, mi apoyo para armamento de guerra y preparación de ejércitos, tanto en Francia como Norte América y Oriente, todo la información que pudiera tener actualizada el gobierno Francés acababa de ser destruida, naturalmente había más lugares de donde conseguir todo eso para que llegara a las manos correctas, personas como Camus de Acuario, que necesitaban confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero ya muerto el perro, o la perra, muerta la rabia.

Asalea estaba muerta, ese pequeño cabo suelto que había quedado dando vueltas tras la muerte de Sagitario, me hubiera encargado mejor de ella de no ser porque en ese entonces mi dominio sobre Saga era algo inestable.

Afortunadamente Milo había resuelto ese error.

Y en proceso había demostrado que podía contar con su fidelidad, lo que me dejaba más que satisfecho, no debía preocuparme por ella, pero debía preocuparme más que nunca por Camus, ese Francés debería permanecer una larga temporada en Siberia, era una bendición que pronto le llagara otro alumno para preparar, eso solucionaría el problema de momento.

Ahora había otro problema que necesitaba mi especial atención.

Pasé mis manos por el cuerpo sin movilidad de mi amazona y me detuve al llegar a su vientre.

Milo estaba embarazada… y había una alta posibilidad de que yo fuera, o más bien Saga, fuera el padre.

Al menos no podría acusarme de ese delito, él fue quien estaba en control de éste cuerpo la noche en que decidió aprovechar la ausencia temprana de Camus de Acuario para tomar su lugar, y usar las ilusiones de Géminis para acostarse con Milo. Había estado tan descontrolado esa noche que me sorprendía que ella no sospechara que ese no podía haber sido Camus de Acuario.

* * *

Hasta aquí

Noooooooooo me mateeeeen!

Pero bueno, ya tienen la respuesta a porqué esa noche Camus estaba tan 'raro' no estaba raro, no era Camus, era Saga, y Saga… ya es raro XD

Igual aclaro : NO DIJE QUE SEA HIJO DE SAGA, más bien, puede XD

Eso lo veremos más adelante, mientras los dejo con la duda muajajaja (Ni caso me hagan, son las 4 a.m, ya ando boba)

Les super agradezco los review, cada vez que publico los espero con ansias para conocer sus opiniones, me encanta leer las conclusiones que sacan, a veces hasta me dan más ideas XD

Bue, y les dejo algunas notitas para aclarar algunos puntos, los que recuerdo que quedaron medio colgados:

 **Notas**

Como verán, manejo la realidad de que Arles es en realidad el Dios Ares poseyendo a Saga, hay muchas teorías al respecto, yo en realidad creo que Kurumada solo lo hizo de doble personalidad, pero dejó el asunto sin zanjar cuando Seiya mencionó que el cabello de Shun se puso negro… igual que el de Saga cuando se volvió malvado, quizás solo quisieron decir que el alma de Hades era malvada y por eso el cabello de Shun también se ponía negro, pero… esta raro, sin contar que el alma de Hades no era malvada y sus ojos eran muy puros… osea, insisto, no quedó zanjado así que elegí la versión de Hades poseyendo a Saga porque me es más interesante y explica mejor ese cambio tan drástico, que de ser un ángel se vuelva un demonio.

¿El llanto de Milo sacudiendo los cielos? Pues me gusta la versión anime, en la que Milo manipula los vientos, veo que no la explotan mucho, pero los que se quejan de que Milo tiene pocos ataques les recuerdo que mató a casi todos los habitantes de la Isla Andrómeda generando una fuertes ráfagas (Y que se ve muy smexy en la pose del Escorpión ahí XD)

Bueno, creo que es todo, cualquier cosa dudas y tomatazos vía Review!

Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 8: Momento de definiciones

**Inalcanzable**

 **Capítulo 8: Momento de definiciones**

 **Flask Back**

"Milo… ¡Milo! ¿Me estás prestando atención?" Una pequeña niña de rubios cabellos se mantenía haciendo lagartijas en el suelo, esa semana la estaban dedicando a fortalecer íntegramente sus delgados músculos, ya que su maestro estaba empecinado en lograr que se destacara en fuerza, para compensar su débil género, pero aún no descubría que los músculos más importantes de la futura amazona no serían los del brazo o toráx, sino de sus veloces y ágiles piernas.

"¡Sí maestro!" Afirmó la pequeña, solo para evitar una reprimenda, hacía ya un buen rato que no escuchaba a su mentor, su atención se había disipado en el momento que percibió un cosmos muy conocido en el santuario pero que no se dejaba sentir a menudo, hubiera corrido a averiguar si se trataba de quien pensaba pero sabía que no le sería permitido.

"En ese caso apresúrate, solo te faltan 300 más"

La niña se sintió morir, no queriendo creer que solo llevaba 200 flexiones, era por eso que odiaba contarlas ella, el tiempo no parecía pasar.

Un sonido metálico contra el suelo volvió a distraerla, y ahí por fin pudo verlo, emergiendo desde las sombras del templo de Escorpio, Saga de géminis, quien portaba su armadura, magnífico, único, se aproximaba a ellos con su casco bajo el brazo.

"¿300? ¿No estas exagerando, Etan?"

"¡Saga!" Ya le valió muy poco cualquier reprimenda a la pequeña, se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió a lanzarse a los brazos del recién llegado "¡Saga, volviste!" Para su gran disfrute el santo la levantó en brazos, sensación que le provocó cosquillas en el estómago y mucha alegría. Su maestro no experimentó la misma adrenalina, le agradaba el santo de Géminis como a casi toda la orden dorada y habitantes del santuario, pero no le acababa de gustar el exorbitante gozo que provocaba en su alumna, ni a él lo recibía con tanto escándalo cuando se ausentaba semanas.

"¿Y Cómo está mi futura amazona?" Revolvió sus cabellos y las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron de carmín.

"¡Entrenando duro!" Respondió con confianza.

"¿Estás segura de eso?" Intervino su maestro, rompiendo el mágico momento "¿Cuánto hace que regresaste, Saga?"

El nombrado dejó la contemplación de la criatura que mantenía en brazos para dirigirse al mayor de los tres.

"Hace unos momentos, el patriarca Shion me ha mandado a llamar con urgencia"

"Ya veo, en ese caso no deberías retrasarte"

"Es verdad" Depositó a la niña en el suelo con cuidado "Será mejor que me apresure"

"¡Maestro! ¿Puedo acompañar al señor Saga hasta arriba?"

El hombre dudó unos instantes, pero luego se compareció de la mirada llena de anhelo de su protegida.

"Solo hasta Piscis y te regresas, no debes retrasarlo y aún me debes esas 300 lagartijas"

"¡Sí!"

La niña tomó de inmediato la mano del mayor para caminar a su lado.

El Santo de Géminis se despidió respetuosamente del maestro de Milo, continuando su andar con la recién nombrada.

Era verdad, Shion lo había hecho regresar del exterior con suma urgencia provocándole mucha ansiedad, no era desconocido por nadie que el patriarca no estaba en la mejor de sus condiciones, el mismo Arles temía por su salud, por lo que la urgencia en verlo podría significar lo que Saga esperaba… que hubiera escogido un sucesor, si moría sin hacerlo Arles tomaría su lugar y dudaba que eso fueran los planes del ex santo de Aries, un dorado debía quedar a la cabeza, alguien mucho más joven que el señor Arles, y en varias ocasiones Shion ya le había mostrado su preferencia, al igual que el resto de la orden, nadie dudaba que Saga sería el próximo patriarca, excepto Saga.

"Saga" La niña pronunció su nombre al pasar un buen rato en silencio, el tono fue muy suave, como pidiendo permiso para hablar.

"¿Qué pasa?" La observó desde su envidiable estatura, la que hacía difícil creer que solo tuviera 15 años, sobrepasaba a muchos jóvenes de 20.

"La semana pasada lancé mi primer aguja" Confesó ruborizándose, pero con un amor propio en sus ojos que contrastaba con ese gesto de pudor "Mi maestro dijo que él no lo hizo hasta los nueve años, estaba muy contento"

"Me alegro Milo" Le regaló una sincera sonrisa, queriendo compartir la alegría de la pequeña.

Era algo real que recientemente el Santo de Escorpio se había avocado con mucho más entusiasmo a la tarea de maestro, llevar a su discípula a entrenar lejos del santuario parecía haber dado buenos frutos y cualquier confusión por tener que entrenar a una niña desapareció al verla barrer la arena con varios aprendices más avanzados, hasta presumía que pronto la pequeña Milo sería capaz de derrotar a un caballero de Bronce sin problemas.

Dominik de Acuario estaba en un mismo espíritu, el pequeño Francés que acogiera a su cuidado, años atrás, estaba demostrando ser el indicado, con un talento nato para el control del hielo, como todo maestro del mismo, el niño ya se movía imponente en el campo de batalla, con solo ocho años hacía temblar tanto a novatos como experimentados, la noticia de que se había cargado ya a dos jóvenes en un enfrentamiento fuera del coliseo había corrido como pólvora, él y la pequeña protegida de Escorpio eran una dupla demasiado peligrosa a la que emboscar a la vez, nadie cometía esa imprudencia.

Claro que había otros talentosos aprendices que destacaban en las doce casas, como Mu, el pequeño lemuriano, tan único como su maestro, nada más y nada menos que el mismo patriarca, pronto sería acreedor de la armadura dorada de Aries, solo un lemuriano la obtendría.

Desde Brasil llegaban rumores de un niño de dimensiones espectaculares, como el digno caballero de Tauro que aspiraba a ser.

Los aprendices de Piscis y Cáncer ya residían en los doce templos y daban mucho que hablar, al igual que los pequeños Milo y Camus, Afrodita y Death Mask, como se hacía llamar el preadolescente, eran un equipo de temer.

Desde india contaban con el pequeño Shaka, un niño sorprendentemente rubio, por su procedencia, dueño de un cosmos asombroso pero pacífico, capaz de entrenarse a sí mismo sin necesidad de un maestro físico y aplicándose dura disciplina.

Pero quién definitivamente daba que hablar y se llevaba las exclamaciones de asombro… Era Shura de Capricornio, el niño santo, quién con solo diez años ya vestía el ropaje dorado y era considerado el más leal a Athena, tal como se autoproclamaba.

Luego estaba Aioria, el niño griego prodigio, destacaba altamente en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, su juventud no le limitaba en nada, en el campo de batalla barría con todos, para gran orgullo de su hermano mayor y mentor, Aioros de Sagitario.

Solo había una persona en todo el santuario capaz de desplazar a Saga de su meta, y era el mismo arquero. Fuerte, sabio y noble, también contaba con el favor de su santidad, no contaba con la popularidad de Saga de Géminis, pero la elección del nuevo patriarca no sería por votación, una única palabra contaba, y esa era la del anciano Shion, una realidad que traía al tercer guardián con dificultades para conciliar el sueño.

Pero la suerte pareció cambiar para Saga, Shion acababa de mandarlo a llamar para una reunión privada, eso solo podía significar una cosa, pero no quería adelantarse demasiado a los hechos, por eso había pasado por Escorpio, porque solo a ese templo había entrado, ni en el suyo mismo había parado, necesitaba un refresco, algo como el cálido recibimiento que su Milo le había dado, ella que poseía esa sonrisa tan especial y única, única porque solo se las ofrecía a él últimamente y quizás a su mejor amigo, su maestro la estaba volviendo mucho menos demostrativa y ella era una buena alumna.

"El otro día acompañé a mi maestro al templo de Cáncer" Seguía hablando la niña, queriendo poner al mayor al tanto de su vida en el poco tiempo que tenían "Parecía más cementerio que el cementerio" Le dijo en tono asombrado, como todo infante cuando menciona algo que cree un gran descubrimiento, Saga ya conocía de sobra la horrible decoración de ese lugar y no podía comprender qué tendría en la cabeza Etan de Escorpio al llevar a una niña tan pequeña ahí.

"El santo de Cáncer es un hombre complicado, no deberías acercártele mucho" Se permitió aconsejarle. Milo rio.

"¡Mi maestro dijo lo mismo!"

Saga pensó en decirle que todos en la orden le dirían lo mismo en realidad, pero no le pareció prudente expresarse de esa manera sobre un colega y hasta superior.

En esos momentos salieron hacia Piscis, pero en la entrada del mismo templo se encontraron con una escena por demás incómoda, deshonrosa para Saga, confusa para Milo.

Una amazona adolescente y de buena figura, mostraba su rostro descaradamente mientras reía, tenía su máscara blanca en una mano, y su otra mano reposaba en la hombrera dorada de la armadura de Sagitario.

Así estaban el joven guardían y una de sus protegidas, a la vista de cualquiera que transitara ese camino, Aioros la sujetaba con un brazo de la cintura y le regalaba una sonrisa cargada de afecto, motivo de la alegría contagiosa de la chica.

Saga de Géminis alzó su cosmos para anunciarse, consiguiendo que la joven se sobresaltara y ocultara su rostro en el cuello de su acompañante, Aioros no parecía muy preocupado por lo que acababa de mostrar ante un compañero, saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a ambos y luego les dio la espalda para que la amazona pudiera volver a colocarse su máscara sin ser vista, aún que eso no había sido del todo necesario, tanto Saga como Milo la habían visto a la perfección escalones abajo, pero decidieron obviar el hacer comentarios al respecto, el mayor para evitar la problemática que dicha declaración desataría y Milo… porque se había quedado maravillada por esos ojos esmeralda, los de Saga le parecían también hermosos, pero los de esa chica, o mujer desde su punto de vista, no tenían igual.

"Aioros, Asalea" Les saludó el santo de Géminis.

La joven, ya repuesta, le hizo una reverencia, después de todo ella era una simple guerrera sin rango ante dos santos dorados.

"Buenos tardes Saga, veo que vienes acompañado de la novia de mi hermanito"

La niña frunció mucho el ceño pero no se atrevió a contestar, algo intimidada ante quien consideraba un extraño.

"No le hagas esas bromas, no le gustan"

No era raro que Aioros hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, pero principalmente a Etan de Escorpio, precisamente por la manía que tenían la pequeña y su hermano de pelear todo el tiempo y en todos lados, eran la mecha de una bomba, solo bastaba añadir un poquito de fuego y explotaban.

Saga soltó la mano de Milo dando un suspiro, y luego le acarició la cabeza.

"Hasta aquí llegas tú, ahora regresa con tu maestro"

La niña lo miró un poco desilusionada, pero asintió.

"¿Bajará después?" Rogó.

"Trataré de pasar a saludar, ¿Sí?"

Milo pareció conforme con esa promesa y se marchó, sin saber que el santo de Géminis no podría complacerla, la próxima vez que se vieran sería cuando ya él fuera patriarca, pero no porque Shion lo decidiera.

"¿Subes al templo principal, no?" Le preguntó Aioros al verlo avanzar.

"Sí, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque el patriarca Shion me mandó a llamar, iba justo para allá, voy contigo"

Esa declaración reanudó todo el remolino de ansiedad del que Saga había sido preso los últimos meses, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por que no se le notara, por convencerse de que todo saldría bien, no había llegado tan lejos solo para fallar y perder frente a Aioros y una voz en su interior le dio la razón.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **POV Milo**

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido en el templo patriarcal, quizás por mi nivel de alteración, pero pronto me vi liberada de mis deberes y regresando camino a mi propia casa, afortunadamente Arles estaba satisfecho, demasiado al parecer, lo que me era un verdadero alivio, al menos algo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

Llegué a la entrada de Piscis y me detuve unos instantes, aún no quería llegar a Acuario, Camus estaba ahí y no deseaba retomar nuestra discusión, no me sentía ya con fuerzas, no porque la misión me hubiera agotado físicamente, sino mentalmente de muchas maneras a la vez, a todo lo que había estado sintiendo los últimos días… se le sumaba la culpa de seguir ocultándole la verdad a Arles sobre mi estado, me costaba más mentirle a él que a Camus, y para empeorar mi humor… estaba el hecho de que había tenido que ser honesta respecto a mi amigo, al menos le debía eso a mi Señor.

" _No lo catalogaría de traidor, pero sí hubo algunas irregularidades durante nuestra misión, creo que estaría bien que siguiera siendo cauteloso con él"_

Por más que quisiera proteger a Camus… no podía mentir sobre algo así, ya demasiados habrian mentido por Aioros en el pasado, como esa mujer… Asalea, que con él muerto había insistido hasta las últimas consecuencias en su inocencia, acabando por reunirse con él en el inframundo.

 _"¡Arles es el mismo demonio! ¿No lo ven?"_

Apreté los párpados con fuerza al recordarlo, esos ojos esmeralda, ese rostro que me miraba desde el suelo con furia y desesperación… no desaparecía de mi mente y conseguía darme escalofríos.

Sacudí la cabeza y me decidí a olvidar todo lo que había pasado en Paris, al fin al cabo no valía la pena, había cumplido con mi labor, que se podía decir que era más de lo que había hecho Camus al final.

Recordarlo me ponía de nuevo de malhumor, todo iba a la perfección, hasta que él empezó con sutilezas al primer ministro y acabó tratando de sacarle información a una traidora. Mi amigo estaba jugando bajo sus propias reglas y eso en el santuario no estaba permitido, no me interesaba saber lo que pasaba por su mente esta vez, solo necesitaba verlo guardarse todas sus peligrosas ocurrencias, Arles había sido claro al respecto, aunque me asegurara que no planeaba lastimar a Camus… sabía que si éste daba señales de rebeldía era muy probable que se olvidara de esas palabras, y no podría culparlo, era verdad, ya existían demasiados santos dorados en condición rebelde, el santuario de nuestra Athena se veía amenazado con la posibilidad de un atentado incentivado por la nueva corriente de anarquía, era preciso que el patriarca tomara ya cartas en el asunto, venía siendo demasiado misericordioso.

"Miren nada más quien osa pasear por mi templo sin anunciarse"

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Afrodita, completamente ignorante de que se encontraba en su templo, miré hacía varios lugares, hasta que pude distinguir su figura emergiendo desde las sombras, traía una, como siempre, perfecta rosa.

"Lo siento Afrodita, no sabía que te encontrabas presente"

"Siempre lo estoy" Me aseguró mientras se acercaba, quedando a solo unos centímetros míos "Solo que a veces prefiero solo observar"

Sus intensos ojos se clavaron en los míos, no era una mirada cualquiera, era de fuerte indagatoria, y yo sabía a qué se debía todo eso. Nos había visto discutir con Camus en Aries, pero no tenía la menor intensión de comentarle nada al respecto.

Afrodita soportó mi silencio sin inmutarse, pero luego me concedió una tregua, colando la rosa que traía entre mis dedos, yo dudé en sujetarla.

"Tranquila, es una rosa común, si pensara envenenar a alguien en las doce casas no sería a ti"

Tomé la rosa y la observé con detenimiento, era hermosa, pero igual a todas las demás que veía cada vez que subía hasta el templo del patriarca, no les tenía especial aprecio a las flores o a las plantas ni conocía mucho sobre el tema.

"Es bueno saberlo" Acoté con ligero sarcasmo, a la vez que arqueaba una de mis cejas "¿Y a quién si envenenarías?"

Afrodita me regaló una sonrisa delicada, pero significativa, tal vez fuera solo una mueca, pero que detonaba un alto grado de malicia.

"¿Tienes tiempo?"

"¿Tan larga es tu lista?" Intenté reír, con él nunca sabía qué pensar, era un joven demasiado extraño, solitario, reservado respecto a su vida privada, pero sin ningún problema para indagar las ajenas, de comentarios mordaces y una fuerte reputación sobre ser poco piadoso… Afrodita me era todo un misterio, tanto su persona como el que fuera capaz de mantener una amistad con Death Mask de Cáncer, no podía entender que nadie quisiera formar dichos vínculos con semejante personaje, amante de coleccionar cadáveres cual trofeos, me costaba comprender que tuvieran algo de qué hablar con tan poco en común, pero otras veces pensaba que quizás sí tenían mucho en común solo que Afrodita lo sabía disimular mejor… y eso no me motivaba, precisamente, a acercarme más a él, pese a la constante insistencia del maestro Arles al respecto, por algún motivo tenía la ocurrencia de que él y yo haríamos buen equipo, particularmente prefería seguir viajando con Camus.

Camus… Eso me regresó al presente.

"Afrodita" Retomé la palabra, jugando a girar la flor en mi mano, él me miró esperando "Me gustaría llevar algunas rosas a mi templo"

Mis palabras no le sorprendieron, periódicamente solía hacerle ese tipo de solicitud, yo y otros caballeros, Afrodita hacía más que generar flores mortales, tenía muchas como mera decoración por varios lugares de su templo, no me interesaba mucho tener esas coloridas rosas por los rincones de Escorpio, pero a Amenthys le encantaban y cada tanto me pedía para armar un par de floreros en las habitaciones y comedor.

"Pues envíame a tus criadas" Simplificó, extendiendo su mano y generando en segundos otra perfecta rosa.

"Preferiría llevarlas yo, ya que estoy aquí"

Eso sí ganó su atención, conseguí nuevamente que me observara con detenimiento antes de asentir y empezar su retirada a las habitaciones privadas de su templo, seguro de que le seguiría.

Era una excusa, ambos lo sabíamos, pero quería hacer tiempo para evitar cruzarme con Camus, tenía algo aún más urgente que hacer.

Demoré lo más que pude en Piscis, y ya con el atado de rosas me fui directo a Escorpio, agradeciendo el poder salirme con la mía y no tener que ver a mi amigo.

En mi templo me aguadaban más sorpresas, nuevamente había olvidado mi cumpleaños…

Si bien éste ya había acontecido días atrás, en mi ausencia me fueron enviados diversos presentes y recién estaba llegando para que me pusieran al tanto.

Lejos de alegrarme me sentí invadida, mi habitación parecía un mercado clandestino, con la cantidad de estuches con joyas, flores y hasta pieles que estaban esparcidas.

Fatigada tomé una de las tarjetas, más o menos me daba una idea de quienes enviaban todo eso, la mayoría seria de parte del gobierno de Grecia, aún no los conocía en persona, pero siempre enviaban esos tributos a los santos dorados oriundos del País, especialmente para Saga de Géminis. Los más humildes sabía que eran de los habitantes de Rodorio, canastas con frutas, jarrones con flores, dulces artesanales, había escogido un mal día para traer algo a mi templo, ya eran demasiadas cosas.

Entre todos los presentes uno llamó mucho mi atención, no por lo que era en realidad, sino porque conocería esa firma o caligrafía donde fuera. Mi maestro me había enviado algo. Un anillo de plata y una carta, cada tanto solía escribirme o yo le escribía a él, seguíamos medianamente en contacto, no me preguntaba nada del santuario, solo eran líneas como para decirme 'sigo con vida' y yo me alegraba de que tuviera ese detalle, siempre había creído que el día que se fuera jamás volvería a saber de él, era un hombre muy extraño, difícil de predecir, a veces sentía que me extrañaba, pero no sabía si era así o se trataba de mi misma queriéndome proyectar en él, porque vaya que yo lo extrañaba.

No valoras lo que es tener a alguien que ordene tu vida y tome las decisiones difíciles por ti… hasta que se va, por loco que pareciera, quería que se encontrara en el santuario y me dijera que hacer, pero luego pensaba su posible reacción al saber algo así y cambiaba de opinión, al fin y al cabo yo sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

"Milo"

La voz de Amenthys me hizo volver de mis pensamientos, aunque ya la había sentido acercarse segundos antes, sabía a lo que venía.

La miré y noté su completa incomodidad y pena, pero ya no podíamos postergarlo más.

"Empeñé la joya… podrás recuperarla más adelante… y encontré un médico en Athenas, podemos ir mañana mismo, no necesitaras turno, le explique que es una situación delicada"

Sí, era seguro que no necesitaría turno, para empezar no debía ser un médico que trabajara de manera legal, pero era lo mejor que podía pedir, necesitaría identificaciones falsas para moverme en una clínica y nadie me creería que tenía 18 años, pude engañar a la seguridad Francesa… pero eso tuvo mucho que ver con los contactos del santuario, ya estarían avisados de dejarnos pasar, no tendría la misma suerte en cualquier otro lado y debía evitarme problemas.

"En ese caso iremos mañana"

No estaba de ánimos para nada más, ni presentes, ni felicitaciones, me interné en el baño dispuesta a higienizarme para dormir, era temprano, demasiado temprano, pero que yo decidiera tener un largo sueño era lo que menos me preocupaba que supieran.

Aún no había anochecido cuando me vi entre las sábanas, observando el techo de mi alcoba, era la última noche que dormía en esa condición, pronto todo habría acabado y mi vida volvería a la normalidad.

Irme a la cama temprano fue una táctica para evadir a todo el mundo, y con mundo me refería a Camus, porque no pude dormir nada, me hubieran venido muy bien sus brazos.

Por la mañana me alisté con prisa, opté de nuevo por usar unos jeans, pero arriba me puse una musculosa blanca muy ajustada, la última vez que la tuve puesta cubría mi ombligo, ese día ya no… al parecer se había encogido o me había crecido el busto. De demasiado malhumor como para escoger otra prenda opté por ponerme encima una camisa de mangas cortas, a modo de abrigo, de color verde pálido y de nuevo las botas.

Me revisé en el espejo con cuidado, era una suerte que mi vientre no luciera hinchado para nada.

"¿Estás lista?"

Amenthys ingresó por la puerta, ataviada con un vestido largo y suelto, su bolso y dos abrigos, seguramente uno para mí, hacía calor, pero no sabíamos a qué hora regresaríamos.

"Sí, vamos, ya avisé al jefe de personal que me ausento hasta la tarde, no quiero que nadie más me pregunte"

Por fortuna, para esos por menores, no era necesario tratar de manera directa con Arles, podíamos tomar ciertas licencias entre semanas para movernos en Grecia, siempre y cuando no abusáramos de ese privilegio, único de nuestro rango, y regresáramos antes del anochecer, las noches afuera solo las podía autorizar el mismo patriarca.

El día afuera estaba gris y amenazaba con llover, no hacía mucho frío, pero tampoco calor, el sol no parecía estar con ánimos de salir y yo no podía sentirme más identificada con él.

"Iremos hasta Rodorio, ahí podemos tomar un coche hasta Athenas"

Le escuché decir a mi acompañante, caminaba sujeta de mi brazo como si fuera a caerse y yo trataba de tener paciencia con sus débiles piernas, nada amantes de bajar escaleras o subirlas.

La miré mejor unos instantes, extrañada de verla tan maquillada y con todo el cabello envuelto en ese pañuelo estampado, sabía que tenía un nombre pero no lo recordaba, rara vez la veía así, quizás porque era de esas mujeres que se súper producían para hacer cualquier trámite o visitar a alguien, yo solo la observaba dentro del santuario.

Cuando dejé de contemplar a Amenthys me percaté de que alguien, además de nosotras, ya deambulaba el santuario esa mañana, y maldita fuera mi suerte, de todos tenía que ser Camus de Acuario, curiosamente no venía de su templo, sino que iba ascendiendo desde Libra ¿Qué había estado haciendo toda la noche? ¿O se había despertado de madrugada?

"Cuanto atavió" Expresó al estar frente a nosotras y yo me sentí como si estuviera siendo descubierta de niña a punto de hacer una travesura "¿De compras, señoritas?"

La última vez que Camus y yo hablamos solo peleamos en realidad, por lo que me hablara tan natural me dejaba un poco confusa, supuse que estaba agitándome una bandera blanca.

"Sí… he pasado mucho tiempo fuera, necesito algunas cosas"

"¿Desean que las acompañe?"

Debía ser una broma, ¿Acaso tenía un imán para importunarme?

"No me parece buena idea, además… ¿Qué haces levantado?"

Él suspiro por mi negativa, aunque debía imaginar que solo seguía molesta con él por lo que había hecho durante la misión, la verdad es que ya no tenía fuerzas para enojarme con nadie.

"En este momento iba a Escorpio, estabas despierta, pensé que podríamos desayunar"

Bueno, eso no me respondía que había estado haciendo antes, pero no tenía derecho a insistir, yo también le escondía cosas.

"Será en otra ocasión Camus, Amenthys y yo debemos irnos"

Sin verlo a los ojos, jalé de ella y pasé a su lado, dispuesta a marcharme, no podía contener la ansiedad que tenía encima… o el deseo de pedirle que me contuviera… que hiciera algo… que se hiciera responsable.

"Será dentro de unos meses en ese caso"

Esas palabras me detuvieron en seco, con todo lo que había pasado olvidé que Camus debía retornar a Siberia, ya llevaba al menos dos semanas en el santuario, su alumno lo esperaba.

"¿Ya te vas?" Pregunté sin voltear, sintiendo como mis emociones se revolvían.

"Debo presentarme ante el patriarca dentro de unas horas, si todo sale bien… esta tarde ya iré rumbo a Siberia"

Ósea que cuando yo regresara él ya no estaría aquí, volvería atormentada y no lo tendría ni para consolarme, valioso apoyo que era… No podía sentirme más miserable, los deseos de decirle todo fueron más grandes, de exigirle que me acompañara al menos, que estuviera conmigo, los dos éramos responsables por esa vida… pero nuevamente tragué hondo y me guardé todo, al fin y al cabo…Camus se iría de todos formas, no quería que esas fueran nuestras últimas palabras en… quien sabe cuánto tiempo, nunca se sabía cuándo volvería.

"En ese caso… Buen viaje Camus"

No esperé ninguna respuesta de su parte y continué bajando, más apresurada, desesperada por estar lejos suyo y quizás esperanzada en poder volver a tiempo para verlo antes de que se fuera, era un hecho, Camus me estaba volviendo loca, una persona por completo bipolar.

El camino a Athenas me pareció eterno, me dediqué a guardar silencio y Amenthys se dedicó a llenar el mismo con comentarios completamente fuera de lugar, intentaba que todo eso pareciera un paseo o una verdadera salida de compras y yo no estaba de humor para esas cosas.

Observaba las vidrieras, comentaba sobre los artistas callejeros que encontrábamos, historia de algún edificio que conocía desde niña, yo solo asentía a todo y la dejaba seguir, no la mandaba a callar por piedad, sabía que lo hacía para ayudarme a relajarme, pero no había forma de que lo consiguiera, a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino me sentía peor.

"Aquí es" Mencionó de repente y yo tuve un sobresalto. Estábamos frente a una casa grande y elegante, de un piso pero amplia, protegida por barrotes negros que terminaban en punta, tenía un bonito jardín poblado de flores, en él estaba un señor algo mayor y gordito, vestía un traje entero de color azul, muy sucio y parecía realizar tareas de jardinería, definitivamente Afrodita era el único que hacia esas cosas con estilo.

"¡Buen día!" Gritó mi criada para llamarle la atención "¡Buen día!" El segundo grito consiguió su objetivo y el extra de taladrar mis oídos.

"¡Señorita!" Saludo efusivo el hombre, limpiando sus manos en la ropa para saludarla a través de la reja "Gusto en verla de nuevo"

"El gusto es mío, ¿Se encuentra el doctor?"

"Sí, sí, enseguida le aviso, pero pasen, abriré la reja"

En unos minutos nos vimos atendidos por una mucama, que abrió la puerta de la gran casa, estar ahí dentro me generó mucha aprensión, y se lo trasmití a Amenthys tomando su mano, ella me la apretó fuerte, y pasó un brazo por mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo.

"Tranquila mi niña, todo saldrá bien" En otra ocasión le habría reclamado que me tratara de esa manera en público, pero necesitaba de verdad su apoyo, de nada me servía fingir fortaleza en esos momentos, mi convicción se había quebrado a las afueras del santuario y no conseguía volver a formarla.

"Buenos días" Casi di un brinco al sentir esa voz desde atrás, no podía creer que no lo hubiera sentido acercarse, pero ahí estaba, un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta años, con gafas y cabello castaño, sus ojos eran amables, como su sonrisa, pero sabiendo para lo que estábamos ahí no podía evitar verlo como al mismo demonio. "Pero miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí" Comentó observándome.

"Buen día doctor, siento venir sin avisar, ella es mi Milo, Milo él es el Doctor Kaffa"

Lo miré unos segundos, a él y su mano queriendo estrechar la mía, pero no sentí deseos de responderle, solo recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Amenthys, ya que ella lo conocía, que ella lo tratara.

"Ella… está muy nerviosa" La escuché justificarme, él no pareció muy ofendido.

"Me imagino, pobrecita. Pasen por acá" Indicó una puerta y nos hizo pasar primero, era un pequeño consultorio lleno de cosas médicas, su escritorio, la camilla para revisión, estanterías con drogas y utensilios, el solo olor a alcohol y tanto blanco amenazó con darme renovadas nauseas.

"Ya me dio todos los datos de su hija ayer, así que seré breve, detrás del biombo hay una bata para que se ponga"

¿Hija? Bueno, era como lógico, no me sorprendió tanto eso, aunque debió inventarme un padre rubio y blanco, ella y yo éramos como la noche y el día, nadie pensaría que estábamos emparentadas.

Seguí las instrucciones y me quité toda la ropa, quedando por completo desnuda, solo cubierta por la delgada y fría tela de la bata médica, mientras lo hacía escuchaba al doctor, esperaba que fuera uno real, explicarle a Amenthys lo que iba a hacer, eso no me dio ninguna tranquilidad, no me la dio que me lo repitiera a mí tampoco, o su sonrisa paternal ni las caricias de Amenthys mientras me acomodaba en la camilla, no, yo estaba muy lejos de toda paz, estaba a la orilla de un colapso nervioso.

"Haber cielo, separa esas piernas, esos es, tan jovencita… pronto estarás en casa y te olvidarás de esto"

Oh… yo tenía mis dudas.

Amenthys frotaba mis hombros, brazos y cabeza, tratando de que me sintiera más cómoda, pero ni bien empezó a examinarme, cuando esa desagradable mano me tocó… mi cuerpo entero se sacudió, no solo eso… mi bebé también lo hizo, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, se sacudía por la presencia de esos dedos desconocidos, no era físicamente que lo hacía, era de nuevo su cosmos, y esta vez no estaba feliz, era una presencia llena de temor, algo que rogaba por protección.

"No… n…no"

"¿Milo?"

"¡NO LO TOQUE!"

Fue solo mi voz la que lo atacó, mientras lo empujaba con mis piernas para alejarlo, completamente anulada por lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero algo más potente se disparó, un brillo muy conocido por mí, que no provenía de mi interior sino del exterior de la sala, había derribado la gruesa puerta e invadido el consultorio, congelando todo a su paso, era Camus, erguido con un puño en alto, el responsable del polvo de diamantes que nos rodeaba.

Mi pulso se aceleró más al verlo a los ojos, estaban despojados de toda la calidez que siempre encontraba en ellos, esa que a mí no me sabía ocultar, y en su lugar me estaba atravesando el alma con gran dureza, estaba furioso, como nunca antes lo había visto, al menos no desde que ya no éramos unos niños, y por primera vez esa ira iba dirigida a mi persona.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí!**

Puf! Una de las escenas que más deseaba escribir y como me costó.

Inicialmente Camus iba a hacer una entrada menos Saint Seiya y más telenovela XD pero luego me dije Naaaah, es Acuario, cuando se ponen locos vuela hielo para todos lados XD (Sino pregunten a Dégel y a Hyoga)

Bueno, también iba a ser más largo, pero lo que sigue quiero ponerlo desde el punto de vista de Camus, todo lo que pasó antes de que llegara al consultorio médico y me sigue siendo desprolijo incluir dos POV diferentes en un mismo capítulo, por eso decidí no hacerlo tan extenso y poner el resto en el próximo.

A ver, comentarios míos.

Asalea… pues le tuve que inventar una novia a Aioros, ya que Kurumada no le dio ni eso XD

La parte de Saga, tengo entendido que cuando Shion escoge sucesor manda a llamar a Saga y Aioros para comunicar su decisión, no he visto esa parte del manga por lo que no estoy segura de si es 100% canon y pertenece al original o es parte del spin off sobre la escalibur de Shura que hay por ahí.

Por ahí alguien preguntó quien es Arles, pues creo que no me expresé bien, en mi fic Arles es Ares, el Dios de la guerra, poseyendo a Saga de Géminis, me gustó esa interpretación que leí en el fic 'Milo' de Alechan (Lo mejor de lo mejor, se los recomiendo) ya que si vi la parte del Manga en la que el lado oscuro de Saga le habla… a Saga y alaba su espectacular cuerpo, digno de un dios, haciéndolo enfadar (Y luego mata a un sirviente) y eso no me sonó a bipolaridad, sino posesión.

¿Mencioné a Arles y Shion? Pues la serie clásica a hecho un desastre con eso, creo que la onda era que Arles era el hermano de Shion, el teoría Saga mata a Shion y luego se hace pasar por Arles (que supuestamente es el jovencito que ve muerto Marin en Stars hill, cagada de TOEI, por que no sabían que luego iba a aparecer el verdadero Shion dibujado por Kurumada… y que no se parecía en nada al que mostraron ellos, así que quedamos en que el que vio Marin es Arles XD)

Ahora otro detalle, canónicamente los dorados, en su mayoría, obtuvieron la armadura a los 8 años, al igual que muchos creo… que eso es ridículo XD ya serían como la nieta de Goku (cosa que también me pareció ridícula) desarrolando cosmos a la edad de ¿Dos años? A los 8 los protagonistas recién empezaban a formarse para ser caballeros y a los 13 recién ganaron sus armaduras, eso me parece mucho más lógico, además con los enrredos que a hecho Kurumada siempre con las edades (Por querer darles personalidad de adulto pero edad de niño) no me trago que esa era la idea original, creo que lo adaptó por que no le cerraron los números luego cuando les clavó las edades, si Saga estuvo 13 años en el poder y tiene 28 años tuvo que matar a Shion a los 15, y si le llevaba a Shura 5 años… Shura… ¿Ya era santo a los 10 años… y mató a Aioros? Bueno, la cosa es que para no alterar la trama le di su armadura a Shura a los 9, sino lo tenía que hacer mas viejo, pero como algo fuera de lo común, ya que tanto Camus como Milo la reciben a los 13 años al igual que los demás, más o menos.

Bue, creo que es todo.

De nuevo mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hizo el día saber que les gustó el capítulo anterior, sufrí horrores por él, lo escribí de corrido y sin dudas, fue un golpecito de inspiración XD pero sufrí porque… me concentré tanto que no vi la hora… y perdí mi avión de regreso a casa… sí, yo solamente puedo perder un avión estando en una cafetería de aeropuerto, demás esta decir que fue de mis peores días, pánico total, rogar me reconocieran el pasaje, rogarle a las azafatas, y el terror de tener que pisar sola Buenos Aires por primera vez, de madrugada, para buscar hotel (Encima, como era de esperarse, el taxista me paseo y sacó más plata) pero bueno, bien dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga, alguna vez iba a tener que pisar Buenos Aires y perderle el miedo.

Por fortuna sus Review como nunca cayeron casi todos juntos y fue un bálsamo, estaba tristona y enojada conmigo misma por ser tan descuidada, pero ahora me digo que valió la pena XD amo escribir y amo más que alguien pueda disfrutarlo. Asi que de nuevo gracias!

 **Y Saludos!**


	10. Capítulo 9: Un giro inesperado

**Inalcanzable**

 **Capítulo 9: Un giro inesperado**

 **POV Camus**

"¡Has perdido por completo el buen juicio!"

Habían sido las palabras que me dedicara Milo dentro del hotel, entre muchas otras. Fue una noche larga, demasiado larga. Tras cumplir la misión di aviso a Dimitri de que todo había sido un éxito, le basto encontrarse con nosotros para saber que las palabras que escogí no eran las apropiadas.

Milo apenas y media su tono de voz, estaba colérica, y a mí me estaba costando horrores mantener la calma con tantos gritos y acusaciones, para empezar porque tenía todavía su veneno quemando en mi cuerpo y eso no ayudaba a mi paciencia.

Lombard fue quién, con desespero, tomó la batuta, pidiéndonos regresar al hotel, ya un equipo se estaba encargando de los daños y de desaparecer el cuerpo de Asalea.

"¡Maldita sea, Camus! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!"

Siguió gritando ella aún dentro del vehículo, pese a que, intencionalmente, Dimitri se había sentado entre los dos, quizás porque Milo cada vez que hablaba movía sus manos como si fuera a soltarme otro golpe y quería evitar que se abriera fuego.

Yo no tenía paz ya, pero tampoco ánimos de discutir con Milo, la imagen del cadáver de Asalea todavía me generaba malestar, podría haber tratado de desviar nuevamente el ataque de Milo, hubo tiempo, pero al final no quise hacerlo, ella estaba tan furiosa por intervenir en su misión y verme defender a una traidora que sentí que debía hacerme a un lado.

Es que podía entender a Milo, tenía razón de recriminarme todo lo que me decía, el problema radicaba en que yo no tenía razón aún pero si razones, y era la parte en la que ella no me entendía a mí, y no podía explicárselo. ¿Cómo decirle que mi lealtad por Arles había desaparecido? Que estaba faltando a mi juramento como Santo dorado y tomando mi propio camino. Esas palabras me harían merecedor de más que dos agujas, como las que ya tenía en el cuerpo, no quedaría nada mío que rescatar.

No, ella no podía entenderme. Milo era completamente leal a Arles, y ni siquiera prestaría el oído para que se lo contaminaran con mentiras, su fidelidad era total y absoluta, lo que por otro lado era lo mejor, éramos pocos lo que entendíamos algo de lo que estaba pasando en ese santuario y nuestra existencia vivía en constante riesgo, tenía noticias de algunos atentados contra la vida de Mu de Aries, tan lejos del santuario, imaginaba que no tardarían en hacerme visitas del mismo índole, de ninguna manera quería a Milo involucrada en todo eso, mientras Arles la viera de su lado no haría nada contra ella.

Además, si bien mi lealtad no estaba vigente hacia nuestro líder si lo estaba hacia Athena, por quien en verdad había jurado, el problema radicaba exactamente ahí, ¿Dónde estaba Athena? ¿Permitiría ella todos esos atropellos en su nombre? ¿Sabría las cosas que Arles hacía a sus espaldas?... ¿Estaba ella siquiera en el santuario? Esa última posibilidad me daba escalofríos, que estuviéramos sirviendo a una diosa invisible.

Llegando al hotel bajamos, y queriendo evitar una escena en público, Dimitri cometió el mortal error de tomar a Milo por la cintura, apenas rodeándola para que caminara separada de mí, el gesto fue sutil y bienintencionado, pero una completa imprudencia.

"Nunca…. En tú vida…" Fueron las palabras cargadas de odio de mi compañera mientras le torcía la muñeca y miraba intensamente.

Tuvo suerte de no perder su brazo, ella lo dejó ir y se adelantó después.

Lombard recuperó el aire, se acomodó el saco y la siguió junto conmigo, fingiendo que nada acababa de pasar, aunque con el tiempo que llevaba tratando con el santuario el hombre ya estaba más que acostumbrado a todo eso, salvo que era la primera vez que lidiaba con una amazona y le había tocado una particularmente temperamental.

Subimos al elevador antes que se cerrara, Milo no apretó los botones, les dio un puñetazo, leve por fortuna, pues siguió funcionando. No se estaba quieta, parecía león enjaulado y supuse que la noche que tenía por delante no sería de descanso.

"Quiero otra alcoba" Exigió de repente.

"Pero señorita Milo, no creo…"

"Haz que fabriquen una, soborna a alguien para que se cambie de hotel ¡Pon una maldita carpa en el patio! ¡Pero quiero otro lugar para dormir!"

Sus gritos dieron resultado.

Esa noche Milo la pasó en otra habitación.

El vuelo que tomó de regreso no fue el mismo que el mío, ese lo supe al estar listo para partir y saber que ella se me había adelantado una hora.

Aun que fue solo para preparar la arena de combate, porque estaba en Aries esperándome cuando arribe al santuario, lista para un segundo round. No pude estar más agradecido cuando Afrodita apareció, pues la situación ya se me estaba yendo de las manos, tras los últimos agravios de Milo había acabado estrellándola contra una de las paredes, nunca antes la había golpeado, ni durante los entrenamientos, en esa ocasión no lo hice en realidad, no lograba que se calmara, la tomé por los hombros, pero ya era tal mi malhumor que excedí mi fuerza y acabe arrinconándola con fuerza contra una de las paredes, ocasionando una grieta.

Así nos encontró Afrodita, quién ganó toda la atención de Milo con solo decirle que el patriarca la solicitaba, y ella se fue, olvidándose por completo de mí.

Indispuesto a dejar las cosas así, fui a esperarla a mi templo, pero cuando demoró más de la cuenta en Piscis supe que no tenía deseos de retomar nuestra 'charla' y decidí darle descanso.

Pero el que no descansó para nada fui yo.

Entrené el resto de la tarde por mi cuenta, lejos del ruidoso coliseo, derrumbé algunas columnas y me tomé un tiempo para meditar al aire libre, a diferencia de Shaka, no me gustaba hacerlo dentro de mi templo, prefería el contacto con la naturaleza.

La noche me sorprendió en medio de eso, y decidí que no podría conciliar el sueño, por lo que me pasee por las ruinas, el cementerio, hice guardia sin que me lo pidieran, observé la manera en que los nuevos soldados la hacían, me crucé a cada patrulla, incluso a Shura de Capricornio, a quien le tocaba liderarlos esa noche, quise ofrecerme a tomar su lugar, después de todo pasaba poco tiempo en el santuario, rara vez podía cumplir con ese tipo de obligaciones, pero mi compañero no estuvo dispuesto a ceder una responsabilidad, así que libre de toda carga moral seguí con mi paseo.

El amanecer fue otro que me sorprendió, más gratamente que la noche, por media hora fue un lindo día, hasta que las nubes empezaron a aparecer, y de repente me encontré con un clima acorde a mi interior, completamente gris.

Me quedaba poco tiempo en el santuario, así que tomé la decisión de ir a hablar con Milo, no podía dejar las cosas así, su cosmos se sintió cuando despertó, el de ella y otros caballeros, por lo que me pareció buena idea buscarla en su templo.

Ella no pensó lo mismo ni se alegró de verme, aunque no trató de atacarme, lo que era buena señal. La intercepté en las escaleras, muy sorprendido al notar que llevaba puesto un atuendo común y corriente e iba acompañada de una de sus criadas… ¿Milo de compras? Ella odiaba ir de compras, para eso estaba la servidumbre… ¿Lo hacía para evadirme? Era lo más probable, especialmente por su apuro en irse y la manera en que me despachó de inmediato.

Su necedad logró malhumorarme otra vez, intencionalmente le anuncié mi regreso a Siberia, si bien era cierto que ya tenía que regresar… podía postergarlo un día más, Isaack estaba en buenas manos, pero quise mostrarle la misma indiferencia y frialdad con la que yo venía lidiando desde que regresé.

No surgió gran efecto, ella prefirió su orgullo y se marchó.

Y bien pude dejar las cosas así, pero sabía que rebajarme a su nivel de inmadurez no nos llevaría a ninguna parte, Milo era alguien que no media sus acciones o reacciones, actuaba acorde a sus emociones y luego media el daño, por lo que nuevamente me tocaría ser quien actuara de manera razonable, nos conocíamos desde los cinco años prácticamente, y éramos mucho más que amigos, no podíamos despedirnos en semejantes términos, además de sobra sabía que Milo se daría cuenta de todo eso cuando yo llevara varios días lejos y fuera tarde para enmendarlo, le facilitaría las cosas.

Pensé en ir a su templo más tarde y esperarla, confiando volviera mejor dispuesta de sus compras, pero sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada, ella no parecía querer ceder aún, estaba demasiado herida en su orgullo porque hubiera tratado de estropear su primer misión oficial y de haberme visto dudar de Arles, no era seguro que me permitiera hablar y ya no tenía energías para pelear con ella, por eso pensé mejor en dejarle una nota, algo que le dijera que no había rencores, cuando volviéramos a vernos dentro de unos meses esperaba que todo estuviera olvidado.

Unas horas más tarde me llegué a Escorpio, Milo seguía sin volver así que decidí dejar la carta en su habitación y marcharme, sus criadas iban y venían por el templo, lo correcto hubiera sido entregárselo a alguna de ellas, pero no tenía deseos de verlas, me irritaban en gran medida esas doncellas, eran tan ruidosas… Milo podía serlo también, pero ella porque era colérica, esas mujeres solo eran… chillonas, ni siquiera podía acercármeles sin que empezaran a tartamudear y se les subiera la sangre al rostro, era muy fastidioso.

Por fortuna de centinelas no tenían un solo átomo, podía entrar y salir sin siquiera ser sigiloso, estaban tan entretenidas siempre hablando de lo que fuera o de quien fuera que no escucharían ni el estallido de una guerra santa.

Las gemelas pelirrojas, cuyos nombres no recordaba ni me interesaba saber, se encontraban doblando ropa, lamentablemente en el cuarto de Milo, lo que me obligaba a buscar un mejor lugar.

"Pobrecita, se veía terrible"

"Sí, no creí que la señorita Milo se atrevería"

Jamás escuchaba conversaciones ajenas, menos de los criados, que parecían estar al tanto de la vida de todos los habitantes del santuario, pero esas palabras me hicieron detener.

"Le dije a Amenthys que deberíamos ir con ella"

"Sí, yo también, pero insistió en que la pondríamos más nerviosa"

¿A dónde rayos había ido Milo?

"Es raro decirlo, la señorita Milo siempre ha sido tan fuerte, nunca la había visto tan mal o triste, creo que no ha llorado solo porque no puede"

"Bueno, convengamos que nunca antes había estado embarazada…"

El resto de las palabras se perdieron en la nada.

Milo… mi Milo ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Yo la había embarazado? No podía estar pasando, era imposible, siempre la había cuidado… ¿Embarazada? ¡¿Pero desde cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?! El piso empezó a temblar y marearme con su movimiento, luego comprendí que era mi vista la que buscaba nublarse, mi presión debía estar por las nubes.

Me puse una mano sobre el pecho, aún sobre el dorado de la armadura, y traté de calmarme, mis propios latidos me estaban aturdiendo y las voces que recién escuchaba con claridad ahora se sentían raras y lejanas, como parte de otro universo, ajeno al que me estaba dando asilo en esos momentos.

¿Por qué estaba pasando todo eso? Milo… No podía haberle hecho algo así, debía sentirse tan miserable, tan… tan asustada. Tenía una vida dentro suyo y la incertidumbre de lo que podría llegar a pasar si llegaba a saberse, aun así no confió en mí para ayudarla, y yo… confíe demasiado en ella.

Puse una mano en la pared, para sostenerme de ahí, luego apoyé mi cabeza, buscando que dejara de dar vueltas y traté de ordenar mejor mis ideas.

Estaba ahí, todo el tiempo estuvo ahí, y yo lo sabía, solo que no lo quise ver, quise pensar que Milo y yo teníamos un verdadero vínculo, que ella no me ocultaría algo tan grande, yo no le decía nada sobre Arles no solo para protegerla sino porque sabía que no me escucharía, lo había dejado claro varias veces, pero… ¿Y ella? ¿Acaso alguna vez le negué ayuda? Si esperaba un hijo mío yo también tenía responsabilidad ahí ¡También era mi hijo, maldita sea!

Tomé aire y lo liberé con fuerza, tanto mi malestar como ira iba en aumento mientras más pensaba pues más entendía. ¡Ahí estaba el motivo de sus distancias! ¡Toda su histeria y evasivas! Me había vuelto loco de culpa pensando que yo le estaba provocando eso, que se sentía muy abandonada por mí, que tal vez no entendía lo importante que era y por eso quería alejarse, que tenía miedo a ser herida.

Tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza… ¡Hasta sentí el cosmos de nuestro hijo! Y traté de creerle a Milo, porque no era posible, porque ella no me ocultaría algo semejante.

No, no había caso, no conseguiría calmarme.

¿Milo iba a tener un hijo mío? Porque sabía que era mío, de alguna manera lo había visto todo el tiempo, pero la confianza me había vuelto ciego. Pero ¿Lo iba a tener? ¿Cómo pensaba ocultarlo? ¿Y… a dónde rayos había ido?

Una certeza me golpeo, subiendo el fuego a mis emociones, nublándome el juicio, y sin pensarlo me vi cruzando abierta, hacia donde estaban las criadas.

"¡¿Milo está embarazada?!" Ya lo sabía, solo quería que volvieran a decirlo, volver a escucharlo.

"¡Señor Camus!" Gritaron a la vez, una de ellas dejando caer todo lo que tenía en las manos, la otra abrazando las prendas que ya había doblado.

"¡Cállense y contesten!"

Estaban sumamente pálidas y temblorosas, intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, no sabiendo que hacer.

"¡Ahora!" La última orden hizo que la de la derecha diera un brinco y confesara.

"S…Sí, Señor"

"¿Y a dónde fue?" La palidez de la chica fue en aumento, así como la apertura de sus ojos, los labios le temblaban pero no salía nada de ellos "¡Responde!"

Cansado avancé y la tome con fuerza del brazo para sacudirla. Sabía que me temía, aunque nunca antes le había dado motivos, de ahora en adelante los tendría.

"Es la última vez que te lo pregunto ¿Dónde está Milo de Escorpio?"

"Ella… Ella… Fue a ver a un Doctor… en Athenas"

"¡No se preocupe!" Intervino la hermana acelerada, mientras retorcía nerviosa sus manos "Ella abortará hoy, se lo aseguro"

Fue suficiente para que la soltara, apartándola de mí y saliera de esa alcoba.

Empezaba a entender porque Milo no me lo había dicho, no, ella de ninguna manera pensaba tener un hijo mío, estaba por matarlo.

No avisé a nadie que saldría, solo me despojé de mi armadura, lo que iba a hacer nada tenía que ver con el santuario, era un asunto personal, era entre Milo y yo, aunque ella no lo viera de esa manera.

No estaba del todo prohibido elevar nuestro cosmos fuera del santuario si era en la misma Grecia, aunque no era recomendable, pero lo hice de todas formas, necesitaba encontrar a Milo, no idee un plan precisamente, solo me moví a velocidad de la luz hacia Athenas, tenía la idea de que al llegar ahí sabría qué hacer, una idea mediocre pero que dio resultado, porque con la poca distancia lo pude volver a sentir, nuevamente ese cosmos tan puro, así como lo había experimentado esa noche en el hotel, la primera que pasaba con Milo, cuando ella me había mentido descaradamente para ocultar la verdad.

Seguí la presencia y los encontré, a ambos, Milo acababa de dar un grito de furia.

Instintivamente volé la puerta, el congelamiento fue resultado de mis emociones fuera de control, estaban ligadas a mi poder, por eso siempre debía mantener la calma, lo había aprendido durante años y desaprendido en segundos al hacer mi entrada, casi cargándome a dos civiles y lamentando internamente no haberlo hecho, ellos dos eran cómplices de la injusticia que estaba por cometerse ahí dentro.

Ahí estaba ella, mirándome con tanto horror y sorpresa como sus torpes criadas, solo que Milo no iba a retroceder ni amedrentarse, ni siquiera sabiéndose merecedora de toda la ira que le estaba manifestando.

"Camus"

La señora que la acompañaba se apresuró a moverse y ayudar a levantarse al médico que estaba en el suelo, resbalando constantemente por el hielo recién formado y sus propios nervios.

Avancé hasta ella y se bajó de inmediato de la camilla para hacerme frente, pese a su ceño fruncido sus pupilas temblaban, estaba enojada y frustrada por haber sido descubierta, pero no, Milo no iba a retroceder, eso lo sabía. Y yo tenía mucho que decirle, pero no iba a ser en ese horrible lugar.

"Vístete, nos vamos" Le ordené y ella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho, empujándome para que me alejara.

"¡¿Estás loco?!"

"¡Ahora!"

Lucía desconcertada, nunca le había hablado de esa manera, pero nunca antes había estado tan enojado con ella, llegando a un punto que no estaba seguro de querer arreglar las cosas esta vez, tuve que recordarme que estaba esperando a mi hijo más de una vez para no hacerle daño.

"¡No iré a ningún lado contigo!" Su voz fue un rugido, ella no era alguien que aceptara ordenes, a menos que fueras Arles.

"¡Tenemos que hablar!" Hice el único intento de hacerla razonar.

"¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar! ¡Vete!" Estaba asustada y acorralada, no me engañaba con su fingida histeria, no quería hablar porque sabía que no tenía excusas, sabía que perdería esa contienda, pero también iba a perder ésta.

"Puedes hablarlo conmigo ahora, o cuando regreses con el patriarca ¡Elije!"

Sus labios separados también temblaban, pero a diferencia de la pelirroja que le servía… lo suyo era ira contenida, el tremendo esfuerzo que hacía para retener la cantidad de insultos que quería soltarme.

Fue un largo duelo de miradas en el que ninguno de los dos cedió. La criada que le acompañaba fue la que tuvo que tirar la toalla, tomando a su señora del brazo, la única que podía hacer eso sin permiso, y jalando de ella para ganar su atención.

"Ven, será mejor que te vistas"

"Amenthys" Murmuró.

"Tienen que hablar y lo sabes, ve con él, yo regresaré por mi cuenta" También era la única que podía darle órdenes y ser escuchada, claro que su tono había sido mucho mejor que el mío.

Milo volvió a enfrentarme con la mirada, pero acabó yendo a vestirse en silencio.

El otro que estaba en silencio era el doctor, tratando de entender lo que había presenciado, decidí evitar más escándalos.

"Los abortos clandestinos son un delito, un llamado y se queda sin licencia, sin mencionar los cargos legales, manténgase al margen"

Eso fue suficiente para evitar cualquier pregunta o reclamo.

Cuando Milo ya estuvo lista emprendí la retirada al santuario a velocidad de la luz consciente de que ella me seguiría de cerca, sabía que era capaz de cumplir mi amenaza.

Ni bien pisamos el santuario trató de desviarse del camino.

"Debo ver primero a Gigas, para avisar mi regreso"

"Dile mañana que lo olvidaste, ¿Qué le hace otra mentira?" Sus ojos me atravesaron y supe que mi golpe había sido certero.

Subimos en silencio los templos, sin intercambiar una sola palabra entre nosotros o con quienes nos cruzamos.

Ya en Escorpio Milo quiso establecerse y la detuve, tomándola de la muñeca.

"Aquí no, será en mi templo" No quería intervenciones y no iba a darle la ventaja de ser local, esta vez todo sería en mi territorio. Curiosamente ella no objetó, solo fue detrás de mí.

Acuario era mucho más tranquilo y silencioso que Escorpio, la mayor parte del año estaba vació, no tenía doncellas, si dos sirvientes que solo se encargaban del mantenimiento del lugar, no había compras que hacer ni grandes inversiones, por lo que solo permanecían ahí cuando yo regresaba, luego se encargaban de otras áreas.

Uno de ellos estaba presente cuando llegué, con un solo gesto lo despaché y se fue sin decir una sola palabra, dejándonos por completo solos. Era hora de hablar.

Le di la oportunidad de empezar, la que no agarró con agrado, solo estaba ahí, mirándome, parte de la ira inicial había desaparecido, yo también podía ver la tristeza de la que sus criadas habían hablado, pero necesitaría más que eso para perdonarla.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" No era la mejor manera de empezar.

"¿Importa acaso?" Le pregunté decepcionado.

La expresión de su rostro me dio la razón, no, no importaba ya.

"¿Cómo pudiste Milo? ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme algo así? ¿Cómo pudiste solo pensar en… hacer semejante barbaridad?" Mis palabras parecieron recargar sus fuerzas, por que arremetió de nuevo con violencia, pero era una más desesperada que proveniente de un enojo.

"¡¿Cómo puedes juzgarme así?! ¡No estuviste aquí! ¡No tienes idea lo que han sido estos meses ni todo lo que he pasado!"

"No, no lo sé porque tú me lo ocultaste"

"¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?"

"Ser sincera, como siempre se ha dicho que eres, no sabes lo especial que me siento de ser el primero al que le mientes"

"¿Y qué es lo que cambia que lo sepas? ¿Sabes qué hacer acaso? ¿Sabes cómo solucionar esto?"

"No, pero pude pensar en una solución durante dos meses de haberme enterado a tiempo, ahora solo tengo un día"

Milo lucía miserable, consiguiendo que experimentara culpa, pero todo era demasiado reciente, no podía borrar el malestar que la noticia y lo que acababa de ver habían despertado, no, todavía no podía perdonarla y ella ni siquiera me pedía que lo hiciera.

"Hice lo que creí mejor" Se justificó, frotando uno de sus brazos, en esos momentos dejó de verme a los ojos.

"¿Y qué harás ahora?"

"¡No lo sé!"

"Hablaré con Arles"

Levantó su rostro y sus parpados se expandieron.

"¡No, no puedes hacer eso!"

"Lo sabrá de todas formas Milo, tú no vas a abortar y no puedes esconder un embarazo"

"¿Y si él me lo ordena? ¿Si me ordena hacerlo?" Esas preguntas le salieron en un tono de voz lastimoso, ella verdaderamente estaba entendiendo la magnitud de lo que pasaba, que se trataba de su hijo y que no había vuelta atrás.

"Cuando lleguemos a ese punto… veremos que hacer"

"Camus ¡Eso no me da ninguna confianza! ¡No es una solución!"

"¡Tampoco lo es abortar! ¡Tomaste la decisión más cobarde! ¡Huir del problema! Y casi te llevaste a alguien inocente en el camino, no planeamos esto, pero pasó, matar a tu hijo no solucionará nada"

Mis palabras fueron duras, lo supe luego de decirlas, pero ya no podía regresarlas, Milo de repente pareció derrumbarse, lo vi en sus turquesas, el dolor que se manifestó en ella, en el temblor que se produjo en su ceño, donde sus cejas se arrugaban, y en sus labios, que no fueron capaces de responderme. Nuevamente apartó la mirada, abrazándose. Y supe que debíamos imponer una tregua, estaba lejos de reconciliarme con ella, pero me necesitaba, y era un llamado al que mi alma siempre atendía.

Antes de darme cuenta estuve sujetando su rostro en mis manos, obligándola a sostenerme la mirada, ver de cerca todo su sufrimiento quebró algo en mi interior también, a ambos nos hubiera venido bien ser capaces de llorar, para poder desahogarnos en ese momento.

"Escucha, estamos juntos en esto, no voy a dejarte sola, saldrá todo bien… Te lo juro"

Hacer una promesa que no estaba seguro de que pudiera cumplir era un terrible error, pero ella ya me había mentido tanto… una mentira mía en esos momentos era el menor de los daños, y Milo necesitaba eso, creer que todo saldría bien.

 **Fin POV Camus**

Arles se paseaba de un lado a otro en su templo, incapaz de pensar y mantenerse quieto a la vez. La última visita de Milo de Escorpio había provocado todo un Alud en su interior, Saga de Géminis estaba fuera de todo control y si no conseguía calmarlo acabaría perdiendo el dominio sobre su cuerpo.

Su joven amazona estaba embarazada, tanto Saga como Camus podían ser los responsables de ese proyecto de vida, solo que la inocente Escorpio no lo sabía, en sus recuerdos únicamente se había entregado a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, no existían los verdaderos recuerdos de esa placentera noche, en la que el tercer guardián la había poseído varias veces, no recordaba haber sido tomada por un cuerpo que la superaba ampliamente en dimensiones y que no conocía los límites, que ese encuentro había carecido de toda la caballerosidad con que siempre la trataba Camus de Acuario, solo contuvo un hambre voraz e insaciable, producto de tanto deseo reprimido.

El problema radicaba en que Arles mismo no sabía de quien era fruto del vientre de su servidora.

Podía sentir un cosmos pequeño, pero era algo completamente nuevo, diferente al de su madre o a cualquier otro, no servía como rastro de paternidad.

Ese era el segundo problema, pronto alguien más lo notaría.

Conocía la mente de Milo, Arles sabía que ella no haría daño a su hijo, había visto sus planes, pero también la negación bajo la que estaba actuando, ella amaba a esa criatura desde que tuvo la desdicha de saber que existía, era algo extraño pero real, estaban fuertemente vinculadas, la amazona sería incapaz de cumplir con sus planes, ahora le tocaba a él decidir qué hacer con todo eso.

¿Obligarla a abortar? Saga se negaba a permitirle semejante alto de crueldad, no solo por ser el potencial padre de la criatura, sino porque algo así lastimaría profundamente el alma y mente de la joven, ella no estaba en condiciones de afrontar una intervención de embarazo.

¿Permitirle que lo tuviera? Sería una deshonra para la orden, las mismas amazonas no permitían ese tipo de aberraciones, aunque estaba segura de que ellas misma de ser así se inducirían un aborto, históricamente había habido algunos casos, no oficiales, esas amazonas habían desaparecido, no dudaba que sus propias compañeras eran las responsables de esas convenientes ausencias, la tribu de amazonas era muy estricta y orgullosa, a Arles le sorprendía que dejaran desertar a las enamoradas.

Por donde lo viera la situación de Escorpio era bastante compleja y su balanza se inclinaba más hacia el aborto, que es cuando entraban en conflicto con Saga.

"Es la mejor opción, lo superará" Trataba de convencerlo.

"Podría ser mi hijo"

"Y también podría ser de Camus, créeme, ha hecho más méritos que tú"

"Aun así seguiría siendo el primer hijo de dos santos dorados ¿Vas a desperdiciarlo así? Ya hasta sientes su cosmos, será poderoso"

Ese era otro asunto en el que Arles meditaba.

Pronto debería limpiar a la orden dorada, necesitaría nuevos candidatos para esas armaduras, Libra, Aries y Sagitario, una persona con potencial para ser parte de la elite dorada no nacía todos los días, Saga tenía un buen punto, desaparecer al hijo de dos santos dorados era un desperdicio, pues evidentemente algo bueno saldría de todo eso.

"¿Y qué solución le ves a todo esto?"

 **POV Milo**

Había sido otra noche sin sueño.

Camus me había dejado ir luego de nuestra charla, prometiendo continuarla al día siguiente y que mientras pensaría en una solución, pero ambos sabíamos que no la había, por mucho que lo odiara, había que decírselo a Arles, porque no, yo no iba a abortar.

Salí de la cama ni bien el sol se coló por mi ventana, dispuesta a desayunar, de repente tenía mucho apetito, era un gran cambio de las constantes nauseas. Acaricié mi vientre y silenciosamente le pedí perdón a la vida que habitaba dentro de mí, por haberla negado tanto y por haber pensado en desaparecerla, todo eso ya era parte del pasado, Camus tenía razón, busqué la salida fácil, el único problema radicaba en que aún no encontraba otra salida, pero mis sentimientos eran otros, ya no me preocupaba decepcionar a nadie o la deshonra, sino el que me pidieran concretar lo que tuve por hacer, con todo lo demás podía lidiar.

Amenthys estaba en la cocina ya, rebanando pan caliente recién salido del horno, ese aroma enloqueció mis sentidos, casi pude paladearlo untado en la mil que descansaba sobre la mesa.

"Buen día" Dijo al notar que estaba detrás de ella, yo le respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza, luego corrí una silla y me senté "¿Pudiste dormir?"

"¿Parezco alguien que pudo dormir?" Ella hizo una mueca, luego regresó a lo que hacía, colocó las rodajas de pan en un plato y me lo colocó en frente.

"¿Quieres café?"

La pregunta me dejó pensando, lo medité mientras analizaba la comida delante de mí.

"¿Puedo tomar Café?"

Ella abrió muchos los ojos por mis palabras, tardando un poco en procesar todo lo que eso conllevaba.

"Pues… una sola taza no hará daño, lo prepararé suave"

Yo asentí y volvimos a quedar en silencio.

Al parecer solo seríamos nosotras dos para desayunar, no era extraño, Dana y Carmín no siempre aparecían temprano, pero dudaba que fueran a hacerlo por un buen tiempo, no al menos después de la manera en que les había gritado el día anterior, de ser un poco más prudentes Camus no hubiera tenido que enterarse por alguien más, cientos de veces las había reprendido por ser tan chismosas, pero no entendían, y ésta vez habían generado un daño que no estaba segura de poder reparar, nunca había visto a Camus tan molesto…

"Ten" Amenthys colocó la taza delante de mí, luego se colocó detrás y empezó a masajear mis hombros con suavidad "Estas hecha un nudo, deberías dejar que te hiciera unos masajes completos hoy, te ayudaría a descansar"

Tuve que diferir.

"No creo que yo descanse en un buen tiempo, Amenthys"

"¿En qué quedaron ayer con Camus? Si es que puedo preguntarlo"

"En hablarlo con Arles"

Sus manos se detuvieron.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo sé… opino lo mismo, pero ya no tengo otra opción"

Por unos instantes esperé escucharle decir algo más, una réplica, pero solo me envolvió por atrás con sus brazos y recargó la barbilla sobre mi nuca, yo se lo permití porque en verdad lo necesitaba.

El cosmos de Camus fue el que nos interrumpió, que se anunciaba entrando a mi templo, algo nuevo y molesto, normalmente solo entraba, alcé el mío para guiarlo hasta la cocina, aunque sabía que sería el primer lugar donde me buscaría.

"Iré a prepararte el baño" Mi criada desapareció de inmediato, comprendiendo lo delicado de la situación.

Yo proseguí con mi desayuno, seguía antojada de ese pan con miel y lo comí mientras Camus se presentaba.

Lo escuché entrar a mi espalda y esperé a ver que diría, pero al solo escuchar el sonido de mis dientes masticando me inquieté y voltee a verlo, él seguía en el umbral puesto, ya llevaba puesta su armadura y la expresión de su rostro era de seriedad total.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté apoyando un brazo en el espaldar de la silla para poder verlo mejor.

Recién ahí él avanzó y colocó su casco sobre la mesa, parecía contrariado.

"Vengo de ver a Arles"

"¡¿Ya le dijiste?!" Me sobresalté, aunque en el fondo la idea tenía su mérito.

"Debía verlo ayer y no lo hice, y… me citó al amanecer"

¿Al amanecer? ¿Se trataba de una orden urgente? ¿Una misión?... O sabía algo.

"Y Bien… ¿Qué te dijo?"

Camus levantó la mirada de la madera de la mesa y me observó a mí, con sus cejas algo fruncidas por la confusión.

"Debo llevarte conmigo a Siberia"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí!**

Y por fin estoy llegando al meollo del asunto XD lo que inspiró éste loco fic, la idea del embarazo de Milo, la posibilidad del aborto que sería frustrada por Milo misma, y luego Camus, Milo Isaack y Hyoga solos en Siberia (La familia siberiana! Wiiii) creo que si fuera una novela aquí pasaríamos a la parte 2 XD luego falta la 3 que ya verán a que me refiero, pero al menos avanza un poco la trama.

Desde ya gracias por sus review, ando con problemitas de internet asique tengo que prenderme desde el celular para tener conexión en la pc y pues no es muy eficiente que digamos (Por algún motivo fanfiction no me deja loguearme desde mi celular, me he cansado de tratar) la cosa es que me he a costado responder pero me he sentido muy feliz con todos ellos, mañana mismo los respondo, algo tarde, pero al menos seguro XD

Espero que éste capítulo les gustara, no pasa mucho pero era como necesario, ponerlas las emociones de Camus principalmente, estuvo algo malo XD pero estaba fuera de control el poshis, quise transmitir eso para que lo comprendan mejor.

Dana y Carmin son unas chismosas XD estuve por no hacer que Camus las tratara así pero... no pude contenerme a un Camuchis intimidante XD

Saludos!


	11. Capítulo 10: Orgullo

**Inalcanzable**

 **Capítulo 10: Orgullo**

 **Flash Back**

Un pequeño de cabellos lacios y pelirrojos se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con gran delicadeza envolvía unos libros de tapa gruesa con un paño blanco, para luego sujetar el mismo con cintas verdes. Una vez conforme con el resultado y seguro de que no se desarmaría el paquete y dañaría su valioso contenido, procedió a colocarlo dentro de la mochila de cuero que estaba a su lado.

Observó su habitación, desprovista de objetos personales más que los necesarios, pensando qué más podría llevar, su maestro le había ordenado no empacar ropa, la que usaba en el santuario no le serviría a donde iba, pero más que libros no se le ocurría qué otra cosa llevar, algo que pudiera servirle allá o que fuera a extrañar.

El rechinar de su puerta lo distrajo, y la vio ahí, ingresando con anormal timidez, y una mirada muy triste en su delicado rostro de niña.

Camus la observó en silencio, extrañado por su conducta, y esperó a que su amiga dijera algo. Ella avanzó dudosa, hasta poner una mano sobre el colchón de la cama.

"¿De verdad te vas?" Preguntó.

"Sí" Respondió él, apenado.

"¿Muy lejos?"

"Sí" Contestó nuevamente.

"¿Cuándo vas a volver?" Insistió la niña.

"No lo sé" Y a ninguno de los dos les gustó esa respuesta.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, Milo empezó a jugar con el tiro de su mochila, mientras miraba el interior de ésta.

"¿Por qué te vas?"

"Para ser más fuerte"

"Puedes serlo aquí, para eso nos trajeron al santuario" Razonó ella.

"Mi maestro no piensa igual"

"¡Es que es un tonto!" Soltó frustrada, y la mirada asesina que le dedicó su amigo le hizo dar cuenta de que había hecho algo malo, como cada vez que Camus se molestaba con ella, por fortuna sabía cómo borrar todo rastro de enojo, había unas palabras mágicas que siempre lo lograban "Perdóname, por favor" dijo con sinceridad.

Su amigo volvió a suspirar, pero esa arruga en sus cejas desapareció.

"¿A dónde vas?" Siguió con sus preguntas.

"Mi maestro dice que se llama Siberia y que es un lugar muy frio"

"Quiero ir contigo" Refunfuñó.

"Odias el frio"

"Odio que te vayas"

Camus tomó la mano que era tan pequeña como la suya y la usó para acercar más a su amiga, lo suficiente para darle un abrazo, él ahí sentado, ella de pie entre sus piernas, quedando en una altura menor que le permitía estar contra su pecho. Para la sociedad moderna podían ser solo unos infantes, pero sus corazones y mentes ya habían afrontado más situaciones difíciles que cualquier adulto, sabían lo valiosa que era una amistad y lo duro que sería esa distancia.

El pelirrojo miró una vez más su mochila, tan carente de color, tan vacía, y supo que era exactamente lo que necesitaba ahí dentro, lo único que en verdad quería llevarse del santuario a donde fuera, lo tenía en sus brazos, era una pena que no cupiera en un espacio tan pequeño.

Milo respiró varias veces y trató de grabar en su mente ese abrazo, la calidez de ese cuerpo, el aroma de su amigo, su cosmos pacífico, no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza el santo de Acuario para llevarse tan lejos a Camus? pero si su diosa podía escucharla y se compadecía de ella solo un deseo le pedía, que le permitiera irse a Siberia con él.

'Quiero ir contigo'

 **°End Flash Back°**

 **POV Milo**

Guardaba un par de prendas íntimas, de dormir y unas playeras dentro de mi bolso de viaje.

Camus había insistido en que no empacara ropa, nada de lo que usaba en Grecia me serviría en Siberia, pero no me convencía ese argumento, no podía andar sin nada que ponerme y depender de conseguir nuevas prendas allá.

' _¿A Siberia contigo? ¿Es en serio?'_

Amenthys me había conseguido de nuevo el collar que me regalara Camus, y yo rogaba que no llegara el día en que supiera lo que había hecho con él. Con sumo cuidado lo metí en su cajita, envolví bien y le busqué un lugar en mi bolso donde no corriera riesgo de golpes por caídas.

' _Arles dijo que me vendría bien ayuda unos meses, ya que me enviará un alumno extra y a la vez quiere que practiques para tomar tú un aprendiz'_

Acomodando todo encontré la foto de París, era una suerte que no la hubiera olvidado en el hotel, inconscientemente debí meterla con mis cosas cuando cambié de alcoba. Esa no la llevaría a Siberia, busqué un lugar en mi cómoda y ahí la guardé, nadie tocaba esos cajones, estaría a salvo hasta mi regreso

' _Demasiado conveniente ¿Crees que lo sabe?'_

Me puse la ropa más abrigada que encontré, una polera negra de algodón delgada, con un suéter de lana rojo, holgado y que me cubría hasta debajo de los glúteos, calza negra, también de algodón, bien ajustadas como las mayas de entrenamiento, y botitas hasta media rodilla marrones.

Amenthys entró en esos momentos, ofreciéndome unos guantes negros de gamuza para complementar el atuendo.

"Estás hermosa" Me elogió, con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos eran tristes, decidí no darle importancia a eso.

"¿Y Camus?" Lo había sentido llegar hacía unos minutos, pero nunca entró.

"Te está esperando afuera"

Di un asentimiento y me decidí a marcharme, tomé el bolso y lo cargué en uno de mis hombros, no pudiendo aún creer lo que estaba pasando, de verdad estaba partiendo a Siberia.

"Cuídate mucho Milo"

"Tú igual"

No era buena para las despedidas, las odiaba, por fortuna Amenthys me conocía mejor que nadie, no necesitaba decirle mucho más que eso, me había despedido tantas veces de ella y siempre regresaba, ya debían serle cotidianas.

Tal como me dijo, Camus me esperaba afuera, como el día que nos fuimos de misión, recargado en uno de los pilares de mi templo, solo que esta vez no hubo comentarios jocosos, miradas tiernas, ni siquiera contacto físico, un asentimiento fue nuestro saludo, y el silencio lo único que me abrazó en todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto, nada de besos o tomadas de la mano. Qué lejos había quedado París y cuánto lo extrañaba.

El trayecto hasta Moscú me pareció deprimente. No fue un vuelo tan glamuroso como el anterior, tampoco sentí que hubiera tanto que ver, los paisajes me parecían poco coloridos y las personas cada vez más insípidas mientras más nos íbamos acercando.

El resto del trayecto lo hicimos en tren, el transiberiano y fue el turno de extrañar el avión.

Ese vehículo era incómodo, ruidoso, lento y sumamente frío. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos en ese compartimiento pero parecían horas y horas, si al menos Camus hablara conmigo sería más fácil no aburrirme de ese modo.

En vano fingía interés por el paisaje en mi ventana, afuera estaba oscuro y no podía ver casi nada, en nuestro compartimiento estábamos solos y sentados de frente con luz muy tenue, como para dormir pero yo no tenía sueño.

Miré de reojo a Camus, estaba de brazos cruzados, también observando por la ventana, su ceño se mantenía fruncido, no había relajado casi en todo el viaje y apenas me había dirigido unas palabras y todas respecto a los pasajes, horarios y donde debía sentarme, nada que pudiera generar una plática verdadera, y francamente empezaba a hartarme de su actitud, no estaba acostumbrada a que me ignorara de esa manera.

Más adelante en el viaje, un joven de 22 años se sumó a nuestro compartimiento, sentándose a mi lado, tenía cabello corto que le cubría un ojo, muy negro y era algo robusto. Viajaba con una guitarra y se mostró amable con ambos. Aburrida y resentida no pude evitar fingir interés por su instrumento y hasta pedirle que tocara algo para mí, claro, me gustaba la música como a cualquiera, pero tenía un gusto más refinado que ese, mi maestro me había heredado su preferencia por la música clásica, pero sabía que todo eso fastidiaría a Camus y quizás lo obligara a decir algo.

El joven y yo hablamos durante al menos dos horas, donde me contó que era artista callejero y andaba de mochilero, que era oriundo de España pero era en el lugar que menos había estado. Todo eso era muy entretenido, pero no era lo que esperaba ver, hubiera dado lo que fuera por que Camus hiciera una de sus escenas de celos, pero eso no pasó, y cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos de nuevo los dos solos.

Envuelta de nuevo en el silencio acabé observándolo otra vez. Odiándome por pensar lo hermoso que se veía, con esa gabardina, la fina bufanda envolviendo su cuello, ese perfecto flequillo, siempre en perfecto estado, no como el mío que se revolvía para varios lados, cada hebra de cabello de Camus era como él, perfecto, y como añoraba poder tenerlo cerca otra vez.

No podía pedírselo, sería casi suplicarle y no quería que supiera hasta qué punto me afectaba su distancia, así que opté por otra estrategia, abogar a su sobreprotección. De repente estaba extrañando todo lo que siempre me había molestado.

"Camus" Le llamé la atención primero, rogando no me ignorara, por fortuna no lo hizo, solo me observó para que siguiera hablando "Tengo mucho frío"

Como esperaba, él me hizo lugar a su lado y extendió su mano para indicarme que me acercara. Yo fui gustosa, y me dejé envolver por su brazo izquierdo, que frotara el mío para darme algo de calor corporal y me permití abrazarme a él como antes.

Jamás pensé que algún día un abrazo de Camus podría llegar a parecerme tan vació.

Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, pero él seguía estando tan lejos, completamente ausente, y la sensación era desgarradora.

Traté de dormir para olvidar mi miseria y lo hice por varias horas, o eso pensé, pues al despertar seguía oscuro.

Confundida noté que estaba recostada sobre el largo asiento, arropada con la gabardina que llevaba Camus antes, y él no estaba por ninguna parte.

Me senté, algo aturdida, y acomodé un poco mi cabello, miré por la ventana, había empezado a nevar afuera, y pese a la poca luz, pude apreciar mucha vegetación lo que agradó un poco más a mi vista, un denso bosque se abría camino a un lado, los árboles eran hermosos.

Me acomodé para poder ver mejor, hasta que la apertura del compartimiento llamó mi atención. Camus estaba de regreso y traía un vaso térmico humeante y algo envuelto en una servilleta.

"Ten" Me entregó ambos y yo los tomé con algo de duda, se trataba de chocolate caliente y dos media lunas. Mi estómago se alegró al solo oler todo eso.

"Gracias" Él volvió a tomar asiento a mi lado, y tras dar el primer sorbo a mi bebida me di cuenta de algo, Camus debió ir al coche comedor mientras yo dormía, pero era de noche. "¿Sirven chocolate durante la cena?"

Mi compañero me miró confundido.

"¿Cena?"

Ahora yo era la más confundida de los dos y fui asaltada por una duda.

"¿Qué hora es Camus? ¿Por qué aún no amanece?"

"Milo" Por su mirada, él pareció entender mi problema "Es Invierno, ya amaneció, son las nueve de la mañana"

Casi dejé caer mi vaso, y aun que evité reaccionar, todo mi lenguaje corporal debió hacerlo por mí.

Maldito fuera ese lugar, ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes? Claro, si estábamos sobre un polo prácticamente, y yo justo venía a conocerlo en invierno, me esperaban meses de completa oscuridad además de frío, cada vez iba mejor todo.

Acabé mi desayuno, dejando el vaso vació en un una bolsita para eliminarlo después, me subí al asiento y acurruqué nuevamente contra Camus, cubriéndome con su abrigo las piernas.

"Llevamos más de un día viajando, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?"

"Cuatro"

Era oficial, estaba deprimida.

"¿Cuatro?"

"Vamos al oriente de Siberia, bajaremos en Vladivostok, y de ahí iremos en colectivo hasta la aldea de Kohoutek, será un día más de camino"

Agradecía la explicación, pero yo solo había escuchado nombres innecesariamente difíciles de pronunciar, como todo lo que bautizaban los rusos.

"Necesitaré pastillas para dormir" Por cómodo que fuera Camus, no dormiría sobre él cuatro noches, en especial sin tener algo en qué hacer desgaste físico.

"Esta noche tendrás cama, cuando subimos estaba todo ocupado, ya aparte una en el vagón dormitorio"

Era muy odioso tener que viajar así, pero supuse que no había otra manera natural de hacerlo, no íbamos al lugar más frecuentado del mundo, nuevamente… Siberia no era París.

"¿Y tú donde vas a dormir?" Pregunté curiosa, había mencionado una sola cama.

"Ya se desocupará otra, tu eres la que necesita descansar más"

Me mordí un labio de las ganas de reclamarle que se dejara de tantas frivolidades, esas camas podrían ser pequeñas pero bien podíamos compartir una, aún que supuse que él quizás quisiera separarse de mi unas horas, a juzgar por su actitud durante el viaje, pero yo no iba a facilitárselo, odiaba la incomodidad que se había establecido entre nosotros y me encargaría de romperla pronto.

El resto del día no estuvimos solos, al menos cuatro personas diferentes nos hicieron compañía, aún que solo uno de ellos tuvo ánimos de socializar, desesperada del aburrimiento entre en conversación con el hombre, debía tener unos cuarenta años, un tipo de negocios que viajaba a Yakutsk por unas inversiones en minería, los temas que trataba no me eran particularmente divertidos, pero contribuía a que el tiempo se me pasara más rápido.

Cuando fue la hora de la cena se levantó para ir al coche comedor, tuve la intención de seguirlo, pero ni bien busqué incorporarme uno de los brazos de Camus se me enroscó a la cintura como una soga y me regresó junto a él, donde me mantuvo sujeta.

"Ya deja de hablar con extraños"

Esa actitud me hubiera molestado, si no llevara horas esperando captar su atención.

Entusiasmada con esa muestra de interés me atreví a intentar llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

Cuando hubimos cenado Camus me acompañó al zona donde estaban las literas, era uno de los vagones, las camas, estilo cuchetas, estaban esparcidas por todo lo largo del mismo. Estaba a oscuras y en silencio, la mayoría de los que ocupaba una llevaba buen rato durmiendo.

Mi compañero me llevó a la que había conseguido, por fortuna estaba en un rincón y era la cama de abajo. Me remarcó que cuidara mi bolso y que estaría en el mismo compartimiento si necesitaba algo. Estaba dispuesto a dejarme sola, pero yo estaba completamente indispuesta a dejarlo ir.

Lo tomé de la mano y jalé de ella para pedirle que se sentara a mi lado, él siguió mi movimiento, su expresión era neutral, me costaba saber si sabía lo que yo quería, especialmente porque no cambió cuando lo tomé del rostro y lo besé con ansiedad, aún que no me rechazó y hasta respondió un poco a mi beso. Supuse que estaba tratando de resistirse, y decidí subir la apuesta, solté sus labios y fui por su cuello. El contacto lo tomó por sorpresa, me sujetó con fuerza y separó de su cuerpo.

"Milo, no estamos solos" Me recordó tajante.

Yo miré a nuestro alrededor, no había una sola cabeza separada de la almohada y a lo sumo se escuchaban ronquidos y narices silbadoras.

Volví a besarlo, persiguiendo de nuevo mi meta, pero esta vez usé todo mi peso para convencerlo de recostarse en la litera y me senté sobre su pelvis, con toda la intención de afectarlo, por si volvía a pensar que era mala idea.

"No haremos ruido" Prometí en medio de un tercer beso. No escuché más reclamos, así que me separé un poco para tomar sus manos y colocarlas sobre mis senos, aún sobre el largo sueter. Camus no las mantuvo ahí, las coló debajo para arrastrar mi delgada calza y ropa interior, yo le ayudé quitándome el calzado, y pronto estuve desnuda de la cintura para abajo, aunque cubierta por mi ropa superior que alcanzaba a tapar mis glúteos.

Sus manos me acariciaron las piernas, las separaron, una se mantuvo en mi cadera, la otra la usó para ayudarse a entrar en mi interior.

Yo era quién estaba arriba esta vez, pero él seguía en control de la situación, envistió varias veces dentro mío, mientras me apoyaba en su pecho para tener equilibrio, sus manos apenas y me tocaban, estaban trabadas en mis caderas, marcándoles un ritmo.

Luego el climáx llegó, rápido, efímero, y tan insatisfactorio que me sentí asqueada de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Camus salió de mi interior, acomodó su ropa y me arropó hasta la cintura.

"Avísame si necesitas algo más"

Fueron sus palabras cuando se retiró.

Sí, yo necesitaba algo, necesitaba a mi Camus de vuelta, odiaba al hombre que me estaba acompañando en esos momentos.

Los días que siguieron no fueron mucho mejores.

Herida por su constante rechazo, inicialmente intenté establecer distancia, paseaba mucho por los vagones, lo que fuera que lo mantuviera lejos de mi vista, como en el pasado, trataba de castigarlo con mi propia indiferencia, pero no tardé en darme cuenta que no estaba llegando a ningún lado, la actitud de Camus no cambiaba en lo absoluto, nuestros diálogos seguían limitándose al mínimo necesario.

Estaba claro, nuevamente, que si quería que las cosas mejoraran podía olvidarme de que él volviera arrastrándose a buscar mi atención, tendría que ceder.

Esa tarde, particularmente, estaba agazapada contra la ventana, enroscada en una frazada. Camus en frente a mí estaba inmerso en la lectura de un libro en su idioma natal, llevaba en lo mismo el día entero, apenas lo había dejado para acompañarme a almorzar y asegurarse de que comiera bien.

Aburrida observaba el paisaje, la inicial fascinación por esos bosques era cosa del pasado, llevaba viendo el mismo escenario demasiado tiempo, fue cuando Siberia decidió apiadarse de mí y salvar su honor. Ante mí apareció el mar, bellísimo, oscuro, y calmo, pese a la oscuridad podía verlo perfectamente, en la zona que estábamos de un lado estaba éste, del otro lado hermosas montañas caladas de erosión.

"Camus, ¿En dónde estamos?" Pregunté curiosa y a la vez deseosa de oír su voz.

Él bajó su libro para mirarme, y luego reparó en el paisaje que nos rodeaba, tuve la impresión de que también le agradó la vista, al menos desapareció la arruga en sus cejas.

"Es el lago Baikal, en Rusia también lo nombran como mar"

"Pues es… hermoso" Seguí observando esas aguas hasta donde se unían con el cielo.

"Lo es, y es el lago más profundo del mundo, además patrimonio de la humanidad"

"Ya veo… me hubiera gustado verlo de día"

"Lo harás cuando regreses" Con esas palabras volvió a abandonarse a su lectura, dando por terminada nuestra improvisada charla. Yo ya había tenido demasiados fracasos seguidos, decidí tomarme un descanso antes de volver a intentar algo.

Esa noche me fui a dormir temprano, no fue en protesta, mis niveles de fatiga se habían disparado, no sabía si culpar al embarazo o al hecho de estarme malacostumbrando a estar en reposo. La cuestión es que mis ojos se cerraban, así que sin culpa busqué mi cama, aún no había otra desocupada, asique Camus seguía pasando la noche en el compartimiento de siempre.

En el baño del tren cambié mi ropa por short delgado un una camisa larga, para estar más cómoda y me arropé, al día siguiente llegaríamos a nuestra parada, con suerte esa sería la última noche a borde de ese dichoso tren.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida cuando un movimiento me puso en alerta, solo unos instantes, inmediatamente me sentí familiarizada tanto con el aroma de ese cuerpo como su manera de acercarse. Desconcertada sentí como era movida con suavidad, separada del colchón y recostada sobre algo más firme pero cálido. Estaba sobre el pecho de Camus. No me atreví a preguntarle porqué había cambiado de parecer, temía una respuesta que arruinara el momento, preferí fingir seguir dormida, aunque dudaba que él se creyera eso, me conformaba con lo que estaba recibiendo, al menos podría recordar de ese tren que por unas horas, Camus y yo fuimos… Camus y yo, como en un principio.

La mañana me regreso a la realidad actual, cuando amanecí sola, sin un silencioso contemplador ni besos de buenos días.

Me higienice, vestí y fui a desayunar.

Tal como se me había prometido, para el medio día estábamos pisando tierra firme otra vez, y no podía estar más aliviada.

El frío me golpeó ni bien salimos de la estación del tren y ni siquiera me molesté en disimularlo, me encogí buscando calor en mi misma mientras Camus me miraba preocupado, sabía reconocer sus diferentes miradas por lo general, solo cambiaba la altura de sus párpados un milímetro o la intensidad en que arrugaba sus cejas, solo lograba descolocarme cuando se mantenía neutral, en esos momentos me era imposible saber su estado de ánimo.

"Ten"

Perpleja lo vi quitarse su abrigo y colocarlo sobre mis hombros, él solo vestía una camisa blanca debajo y un suéter de lana muy delgado, casi parecía sudadera de algodón.

"¿Estás demente? ¡Te congelaras!" Con una mano en mi espalda me obligó a avanzar, sin mirarme ya.

"Compraremos ropa para ti antes de continuar el viaje" Resolvió, no me pareció la mejor de las ideas, podía enfermarse, por muy acostumbrado que estuviera a Siberia no dejaba de ser humano, pero supe que discutir con él era perder el tiempo y solo hacerle pasar más frío aún, convenía seguir con su plan.

Mi cuerpo se relajó ante el calor que dispuso su abrigo en mí, no era una prenda demasiado gruesa pero sí muy caliente, disminuyó mucho los escalofríos que estaba experimentando y el temblor de mi cuerpo. Quise agradecerle, pero una nueva incertidumbre me asaltó, Camus… ¿Me estaba cuidando a mí… o solo a su hijo y yo resultaba imposible de obviar? No quería pensar algo tan desagradable, pero tenía bases para ello, él mismo ya se había referido al bebé en mi interior como su hijo y expuesto su completa negativa a no tenerlo, evidentemente era importante para él, Camus protegía todo lo que le importaba, ahora… ¿Yo seguía siendo importante para él? Quería creer que sí, pero su constante rechazo me despertaba mucha inseguridad, cuidaba de mí, pero ni siquiera me hablaba, ¿Qué debía pensar? ¿Todo se había acabado, acaso?

El paso por la tienda de ropa fue breve, apenas podía pensar en qué comprar con mi cabeza tan llena de ideas, Camus acabó decidiendo por mí, vi pantalones de corderoi, calzas térmicas, una polainas, bincha térmica para mis orejas, esa me la hizo poner ahí mismo, y un abrigo largo, ese también lo llevé puesto. Pagó todo con un dinero que no reconocí, había leído el nombre de la moneda que regía en Rusia, pero ya no lo recordaba y tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar la voz apagada y monótona de Camus, hubiera dado mi armadura por escucharle en esos momentos bromear sobre mi atuendo o hacerme alguna caricia cuando volvimos a caminar pegados, pero nada paso.

Sí había pensado que el viaje en tren fue agotador, es porque no había probado el autobús que finalizaría el trayecto, con él redefiní las palabras 'incómodo' 'lento' y 'maloliente'. Al menos la irritación que me invadió me regalo algo nuevo en qué pensar.

Kohoutek fue muy diferente a la ciudad dónde descendimos, viéndola desde el camino… costaba creer que estuviera habitada, era tan pequeña y… precaria, puras edificaciones de madera, y hasta trineos en vez de autos… ¿Aún se usaban esas cosas? Ese lugar hacia juego con el santuario del que proveníamos, también estaba quedado en el tiempo, ¿Ahí sería que entrenaba Camus? O que enseñaba.

"Mi cabaña de entrenamiento está a unas horas de aquí" Pareció leerme la mente, aún que no debió costarle mucho trabajo, estaba segura de que lucía muy decepcionada, aún que todavía no sé que esperaba encontrar en uno de los lugares más aislados e inhóspitos de la tierra.

"Supongo que desde aquí es a pie" Pensé en voz alta, observando la dirección que Camus me señalaba.

"Llegaré bien"

Esa respuesta encendió una alarme en mí, pero antes de que hiciera alguna pregunta mi compañero retomó la marcha, pero en sentido contrario, hacia la aldea. Confundida lo seguí unos pasos atrás, tratando de entender por qué seguíamos ahí.

Llegamos hasta una de las cabañas, muy grande, en comparación de las otras, bien cuidada, y de la chimenea salía mucho humo, proveniente de algún hogar a leña tal vez.

Camus no golpeó, solo entró para mi sorpresa, aparentemente a mi templo no era el único lugar que simplemente se entrometía sin permiso, o lo hacía.

"¡Arthur! ¿Helena?"

Llamó a los dueños de casa, yo me quedé cerca de la puerta, no me pareció apropiado seguir sus pasos en esos momentos, era la casa de alguien desconocido, si entré hasta ese pasillo fue porque no me hacía ninguna gracia esperar afuera bajo la nieve, empezaba a pensar que quizás, en esa aldea, todos hacían lo mismo que Camus por la misma razón que yo había entrado, no congelarse.

"¡Camus! ¡Regresaste!" Un hombre enorme, porque no era grande, era ¡Enorme! Salió a su encuentro, y le saludó palmeando su espalda, por un momento pensé que se darían un abrazo y yo me desmayaría, demasiada rareza en un solo día.

"Sí, siento le demora, tuve asuntos que atender"

"Oh, no tienes que explicarme nada, entiendo"

"¡Maestro Camus!"

Esa vocecilla infantil captó mi atención, y por fin lo vi, ese niño de unos diez años o quizás más, cabello verde y ojos chispeante de alegría, pero tan estoico como su propio maestro, pese a la ansiedad en su mirada sus pasos fueron lentos, estaba bajando las escaleras en frente de ellos, y sus manos no se despegaron del libro que sostenía, no hubo muestras de afecto más que las obvias, pero Camus se apiadó de él y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, en lo que pareció ser una caricia paternal.

"¿Cómo te has portado Isaack?"

"Oh Camus, tu sabes que éste niño es un ángel, mi mujer quiere que se lo dejes el resto del año" El hombre rio de su propio chiste y palmeó la espalda del niño de manera brusca, yo seguía sorprendida de su estatura, parecía estar frente al santo de Tauro, sus brazos eran tan gruesos, y sus rasgos faciales me recordaban mucho a Aldebaran, solo que éste hombre estaba ya en sus cincuenta y tenía un poco de barba.

"Pues si no consigo volverlo santo de Cygnus es todo tuyo"

En esos momentos el niño notó mi presencia y me observó con esos ojos tan puros e inocentes, jaló la mano de Camus para conseguir su atención.

"Maestro, ¿Quién es ella?"

El otro hombre también me miró cuando fui mencionada y abrió grande sus ojos, observándome de pies a cabeza, lo que me incomodó mucho, miré a Camus y noté que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo ¿Cómo explicaría mi presencia? No solo a ese hombre, sino a su alumno.

"¡No me digas que te has traído una novia!" Exclamó alegre.

Yo quise morir ahí mismo, Camus pareció indignado.

"Arthur, por favor, no digas tonterías, menos frente a Isaack" Suspiro y luego se dirigió especialmente a su alumno, quién fue el primero en preguntar "Ella es Milo de Escorpio, es la mujer con más alto rango en la orden, le debes respeto, no lo olvides"

El niño pareció confundido, seguramente tenía muchas preguntas que no se atrevía a hacer, pero obedientemente asintió.

"Sí maestro" Y luego se dirigió a mí con otro asentimiento de cabeza "Bienvenida a Siberia… ¿Señora?"

"Solo Milo" Le respondí, no estábamos en el santuario, me vendría bien descansar de los 'señorita' unos días.

"Arthur, me temo que debo pedirte otro favor" Retomó su plática con el sujeto "Mi compañera, por razones de salud que hablaremos en privado, necesita permanecer en Siberia, ¿Podrías ofrecerle una alcoba?"

"¡Por supuesto! Helena estará encantada de que haya otra mujer en la casa, más en ésta época"

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Camus me iba a dejar con extraños? Peor ¿Camus me estaba desechando así? ¿Tanto era su deseo de deshacerse de mí? En esos momentos sentí que me faltaba el aire en los pulmones por su golpe, pero de algún lado conseguí el suficiente para hablar.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no voy a quedarme aquí!"

Recién ahí volvieron todas las miradas a mí, excepto la de Isaack, el seguía sin sacarme los ojos de encima. Mi compañero me miró frustrado, seguramente esperaba esa reacción de mi parte.

"Sí, sí lo harás"

"¡No! ¡Y me gustaría ver que intentaras obligarme!"

Camus resopló, y ese tal Arthur manoteó a Isaack de inmediato para llevárselo escaleras arriba.

"Ven muchacho, mejor veamos que no te olvides nada"

Cuando quedamos solos, él retomó la discusión.

"Milo, se racional, esta es la mejor opción, la esposa de Helena te cuidara bien"

"Yo no soy tu mascota para que me andes dejando al cuidado de nadie, ni un trapo roto para que me avientes por ahí"

"Ya deja eso… No voy a pelear contigo otra vez, te quedarás aquí y fin de la discusión"

No, no se trataba de eso, se trataba de las ansias de Camus por no cargar ya conmigo, Arthur parecía un buen tipo, la cabaña se veía agradable, y en la aldea habría más vida que en una cabaña en medio de la nada, podía entender eso, pero de todas maneras dolía, habían sido como seis días viajando de pura indiferencia y estaba deshecha, no soportaría otros seis meses.

"Esta bien, no vamos a pelear… porque no me voy a quedar" Cerré mi abrigo y caminé hasta la puerta apresurada "Puedes decirle a Arles que todo va bien y que estoy aquí, mientras yo me iré a otra parte"

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"A dónde ya no te moleste, ¿A dónde más?"

Salí apresurada, consciente de que no sería tan fácil, Camus no me iba a dejar, pero estaba que desbordaba, no tenía un plan, no conocía la zona ni como volver a la ciudad, pero no me importaba ya, solo quería estar sola.

"¡Milo!" No había salido aún de la aldea cuando me dio alcance, pero lo ignore "¡Milo! ¿Te has vuelto loca?" Me sujetó con fuerza del brazo, yo voltee de inmediato y lo empujé con toda mi fuerza, obligándolo a retroceder, lo miré con resentimiento, quería que supiera que no dudaría en atacarlo si volvía a avanzar.

"¡Ya déjame en paz!"

"¡Milo acordamos esto! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Te consigo una casa cómoda para habitar y me tratas como si te insultara"

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?! ¡Estoy cansada de tu indiferencia! ¡De tu frialdad! ¡Sabes muy bien cuál es mi problema! ¡Tú! ¡Y ahora me envías a dormir con extraños para no tener que verme!... No creo merecer todo esto"

Por unos instantes vi cientos de emociones pasar por los ojos de Camus al punto que creí que estallaría él, pero acabó agachando la cabeza y masajeando sus sienes mientras resoplaba varias veces.

"Milo… ¿Hablas de merecer?" Su voz sonó cansada pero con un tono de sarcasmo "Hace menos de una semana me enteré que voy a ser padre, tu llevas más de dos meses sabiéndolo, yo solo eso, también me entere de que… pues que tu llevas más de dos meses sabiéndolo, no me lo ibas a decir, me habías mentido más veces de las que puedo recordar y… ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Que ibas a abortar!"

En esos momentos recién volvió a mirarme, y ya no había indiferencia en su mirada, aún que si mucha ira, reprimida, pero ahí estaba.

"Ni siquiera he podido digerirlo, no has querido tocar el tema ni una vez sino hablar de banalidades, y en medio de toda esta locura me invitas a tener relaciones sexuales contigo, como si no fuera suficiente confusión, me mientes y luego me usas para pasar el rato porque estabas aburrida del viaje"

"Nadie te obligó" Aún que podía recordar su negativa y haber puesto yo misma sus manos en mi cuerpo "Y no fue por eso…"

"¿Por qué fue entonces Milo? Ponle un poco de luz a todo esto, que ya no veo nada"

Pese al abrigo que llevaba, sentí frío y mis labios temblaron, supe que si quería lograr algo más que matarnos debería volver a ser sincera.

"Quería tu atención" Confesé.

"¡Tenías mi atención!"

"¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!... Que fuera como antes, erróneamente creí que… si dormía contigo… las cosas volverían a la normalidad, y sí, sé que me insulto a mí misma al reconocerlo"

"Milo, 'antes' confiaba en ti, pero… ya no, eso no lo resuelves en la cama"

Por mucho que me golpearan sus palabras, sabía que era cierto, me había equivocado en grande al ocultarle todo eso a Camus y había lastimado nuestra relación, podía odiarlo por su actitud, pero en el fondo sabía que yo misma me lo había provocado.

Lo observé una vez más, detrás de su enojo podía verlo, había dolor, tal vez el resentía la distancia tanto como yo… ¿Sino por qué accedió a pasar la última noche conmigo en el tren? Es algo que el viejo Camus haría, el que era mi amigo, mi viejo amigo Camus.

Y fue cuando lo supe, qué era lo que faltaba, lo que estaba delante de mí y no quería verlo, pero no fui capaz de hablar, de decirlo, estaba demasiado dolida para ello.

"Regresemos adentro, vienes conmigo" Resolvió tras no escuchar más nada de mi parte. Había ganado la discusión, pero no me sentía como ganadora, por el contrario, me pesaba mi derrota.

La cabaña de Camus quedaba mucho más lejos de lo que esperaba, y nos sorprendió de camino una nevada, ya tenía nieve dentro de mi ropa y en el cabello, empezaba a derretirse con mi calor corporal y mojarme toda. El pequeño Isaack caminaba de la mano de su maestro varios pasos adelante, apenas se lo veía entre tanto abrigo también, parecía un pequeño bulto.

Fue un alivio llegar, entramos apresurados y Camus tranco la puerta venciendo a la fuerte ventisca, ordenándole a su alumno que prendiera el hogar a leña de inmediato.

Recorría la vivienda mientras ellos se acomodaban como de costumbre, era pequeña, muy pequeña, la sala por donde entramos era la de la chimenea, detrás de ésta estaba la cocina y en frente dos cuartitos, uno era el del baño, el otro el dormitorio, con una cama grande de dos plazas con pieles encima.

Ya era tarde, Camus acomodó mis cosas en la alcoba y tras cenar un tazón de avena cada uno nos fuimos a la cama.

Mi compañero colocó una colchoneta junto a ésta y se acomodó ahí. Entendí que Isaack y yo debíamos ocupar la cama, seguramente ahí dormían ellos dos normalmente, mi presencia lo dejaba sin sitio cómodo para descansar, avergonzada pensé en pedirle cambiar de lugar o que durmiera con nosotros, pero no habíamos hablado en todo el trayecto, no quería volver a pelear por ese día.

Me puse un pijama de pantalón largo y me acomodé para descansar, Isaack estaba ya dormido en el otro extremo de la cama, perfectamente tapado. Debajo de mí descansaba Camus, dándome la espalda, podía ver su perfil desde mi altura y dudaba mucho que estuviera dormido.

Las emociones que me sacudieran horas atrás volvieron, junto con el remordimiento por lo que sabía que le debía y mi orgullo me impedía realizar. Tome aire un par de veces, y tratando de ignorar el frío, me escurrí fuera de la cama, deslizándome por el borde del colchón hasta acabar recostada en el suelo, junto a Camus, pasé mis brazos por su tórax y me abrace a él con mucha fuerza, apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro y susurré a su oído con toda la sinceridad que pude.

"Perdóname, por favor"

No hubo una respuesta. No en palabras, pero sentí como la tensión de sus músculos disminuía, y una de sus manos tomó la mía, que estaba sobre su pecho, y la apretó con fuerza, increíblemente, ese simple gesto tuvo mucha más calidez y afecto que lo que hicimos la segunda noche en el tren, fue más sincero, profundo y completamente íntimo.

Apenas fue un susurro, pero creí escucharlo decir como antaño.

" _Mom chat…"_

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

Desde ya una mega disculpa, estuve sin internet en casa, apenas podía checar algo por el celular pero no entrar a mi cuenta (Si alguien me explicara porqué no puedo loguearme desde el celular como desde la pc estaría muy agradecida) pero bueno, aquí está la actualización.

Puf, que me puse muy drama queen, pero me gusta el drama XD y tenía ganas de explorar las emociones encontradas de Camus y Milo por todo lo que había pasado, de seguro habrá también opiniones encontradas al respecto, pero bueno, se aceptan XD No es que Milo anda de 'fácil' más bien hizo algo que no se debe pero se comprende, aprovechar la influencia sexual que se tiene sobre el otro, en su inmadurez le pareció buena idea tentar a Camus para que aflojara en vez de simplemente hablar sobre lo que pasaba, y Camus como cualquier hombre que se de cuenta de que esta siendo manipulado se cabreo peor, creo que no hay cosa que les pegue peor en el orgullo que volverse conscientes de que una mujer lo está manipulando aprovechando su apariencia (A hombres orgullosos, mi hermano por ejemplo XD siempre las mandaba al cuerno, mis compañeros de trabajo ni se molestan ni se resisten).

Bueno, esto es lo que se llama 'Capítulo de transición' supongo XD pero necesitaba hacerlos llegar a Siberia sin agitar una varita mágica XD osea, como lo haría un ser humano común y a la vez reconciliarlos un poco. Lo primero es lo más complicado, pues en el anime se los muestra (a los santos en general) viajando largas distancia con las cajas de pandora a cuesta, y a la vez volando con el cosmos por los aires en segundos (pues parece que les salen alas de redepente XD) e invocando a sus armaduras (Que para que la llevan a cuestas si la pueden llamar) así que opté por la versión menos complicada, viajan a pata XD e invocan las armaduras, porque se ven ridículos viajando con semejantes cajas, eso y que en Siberia no la deben necesitar mucho XD.

Bue, hice mis deberes antes de escribir esta parte, pero la información sobre Siberia no era muy rica que digamos y demasiado difícil de comprender sin ver (al menos para mí) así que tomé lo que pude y espero no haberme equivocado mucho, 6 días de tren parece excesivo pero es lo que dura el viaje en el transiberiano y como van a la parte oriente imagine que al menos 5 serian. La parte del coche cama lo inventé, en el transiberiano los asientos de vuelven cama, pero ya lo había escrito para cuando recuperé internet y pude informarme mejor… así que hagamos la vista gorda ¿Eh?

Creo que no queda mucho que aclarar XD

Saludos!


	12. Capítulo 11: Isaack

**Inalcanzable**

 **Capítulo 11: Isaack**

 **POV Milo**

Su sangre se detuvo, él estaba cubierto por ella, al igual que mis brazos, manos, el suelo de mi templo, pero ya no sangraba, se detuvo, no… yo lo detuve.

Él se alejó de mí y lo supe, no tenía que dejarlo ir, ese joven rubio tenía un aura de muerte, él traía la peor de las tragedias.

Lo vi caminar hacia adelante, seguir con su camino, quise evitar que avanzara, quería ir tras él, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, mis rodillas no se levantaban, seguía agazapada en el mismo lugar. Quise gritarle que se detuviera, pero sin importar cuanto lo hiciera en mi mente mis labios no se movían. Tuve miedo, todo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso, frío, la sangre ya no estaba debajo de mí, había algo más, era brillante, resbaloso y helado, una fina capa de hielo cubría todo el piso, un aire igual de frío dibujaba mi respiración.

Miré a mi lado y lo vi, era el mismo joven que se había ido, estaba ahí, a mi lado, en el suelo, completamente congelado, su cuerpo sin vida estaba blanco y su pelo lleno de escarcha. Ya había visto algo así, dos aprendices habían muerto de esa manera en el pasado, cuando yo era niña, congelados por una técnica proveniente de un maestro de los hielos, solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacerlo.

Miré en la otra dirección y mi corazón se encogió. Ahí estaba él, Camus, mi Camus, en un estado similar al del joven rubio, más pálido de lo normal, pero igual de carente de vida, estaba congelado… Camus estaba muerto.

"¡Camus!"

Los latidos de mi corazón estaban enloquecidos, el cuerpo me temblaba por completo. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que había sido una pesadilla, una horrible y muy real pesadilla. Yo no estaba en mi templo, ni en Acuario, estaba en una cabaña en Siberia, recostada en una amplia cama, tapada en pieles, completamente sola.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando a alguien, Camus no tardó en aparecer apresurado por la puerta, lo que me confirmo como cierta mi sospecha de que había gritado al despertar.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" Me preguntó acelerado, subiendo una rodilla a la cama para sentarse más cerca de mí. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y yo, abrumada por lo que había visto, solo atiné a besarlo.

Camus me apartó con brusquedad, y tarde advertí que no había entrado solo.

"Isaack, regresa a tu lectura"

"¡Sí maestro!" La mirada del niño, en el umbral de la puerta, era inquisitiva, pero no vi gran sorpresa en ella, el peliverde solo obedeció y se retiró tan silencioso como había llegado, y la mirada de Camus me atacó de inmediato.

"Lo siento, fue… estaba adormilada aún"

Él suspiró mientras agachaba la cabeza y la sacudía, despidiéndose de lo que fuera que me iba a decir al respecto.

"Entonces, ¿Estás bien? Tu grito fue… espeluznante"

Sí, mi pesadilla lo había sido también.

"Solo fue un mal sueño, grité dormida"

Camus pareció conforme con esa respuesta, pues no preguntó nada más.

Me froté los ojos y miré alrededor, recordando bien el lugar donde estaba, con todo lo ocurrido el día anterior no había prestado suficiente atención, recién notaba las maderas agrietadas, las vigas del techo que sostenían el mismo y lo cruzaban de un extremo a otro, el placar de 3 puertas sin barnizar ni pintar en frente mío, y la ventana tapada con una gruesa tela que colgaba sobre ella, posiblemente para evitar la entrada de aire helado, dudaba que hubiera sol afuera.

Luego miré hacia abajo, donde estaba antes el colchón en el que Camus pasó la noche, recordé que yo había bajado ahí, pero no recordaba nada más ¿Dormí toda la noche en el piso y luego él me regresó a la cama? ¿O lo hizo ni bien me dormí?

"Esta cabaña la construyó mi maestro" Interrumpió mis pensamientos Camus, quizás notando como examinaba todo. "Cuando me trajo a entrenar aquí, nos hospedábamos en el pueblo mientras la construcción avanzaba"

Supuse que con eso trataba de disculparse por la apariencia tan precaria del lugar.

"¿Quiénes son Arthur y Helena?" La noche anterior no me había dado muchos detalles ni yo se los había pedido, pero quería aprovechar que estuviera de nuevo comunicativo "¿Amigos de tu maestro?"

"No exactamente, más bien amigos del santuario" Tomó una de las pieles que estaba a los pies de la cama y la pasó sobre mis hombros, no supe que estaba con frío hasta que la sentí sobre la piel. "Son descendientes de un santo dorado, Ikar de Tauro, fue el bisabuelo de Arthur, cuando se retiró con el dinero de los tributos compró una propiedad aquí para construir, invirtió en la maderera que generó puestos de trabajo y mejoró la calidad de vida de las personas del pueblo, y naturalmente tuvo familia también"

Como era de esperarse, no todo el mundo vivía en la ignorancia respecto a nuestra existencia, la vida de un santo no siempre acababa en una muerte honorífica, durante los períodos de paz muchos tuvieron la opción de dejar un sucesor, retirarse, casarse, formar una familia, y esa familia muchas veces conoció su procedencia y guardó una tradición de servicio al santuario, lugar de donde provenían sus padres, de hecho varias colonias de entrenamientos eran en sitios donde familias como la que acababa de conocer colaboraban con alojamiento, mano de obra y recursos.

"Eso lo explica" Camus me miró interrogante "Porque ese hombre es tan enorme…" Mi comentario le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo lo conocí de niño, mi impresión fue mayor"

"Y qué idea la de su pariente, le dan el dinero del templo de Tauro para hacer su vida… ¿Y se viene a vivir a Siberia? ¿No sabía de lugares como el Caribe, Miami… un campo de concentración?"

"Pues particularmente le estoy agradecido, de no ser por sus raíces probablemente yo hubiera acabado entrenando en la Antártida, como lo hizo mi maestro, completamente aislado del mundo en un iglú, para mí… Siberia es el Caribe"

Fue mi turno de sonreír, extrañaba poder hablar de esa manera con Camus, extrañaba hablarle de hecho, y estaba dándome cuenta que por primera vez en semanas… no había secretos entre nosotros, la horrible ansiedad no estaba, el miedo a ser descubierta, nuevamente éramos él y yo.

Emocionada por esos pensamientos fue que acaricié su mejilla, llevando parte de su cabello tras las oreja y volví a besarlo. Sus brazos me envolvieron con suavidad, y disfruté de un beso delicado, tierno pero apasionado, sentir su respiración sobre la mía, nuestros labios rosarse.

Cuando el contacto terminó me sentí más que conforme, había sido perfecto, yo sonreía, pero la repentina seriedad que adoptó Camus me puso a la defensiva.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

Él miró detrás suyo y fue a cerrar la puerta de la alcoba, regresando luego a sentarse de nuevo en la cama, pero esta vez cerca de los pies, la repentina distancia fue el augurio de que no me gustaría que lo diría a continuación.

"Hoy visité a Arthur por la mañana"

Ósea que ya no era la mañana, ¿Cuánto había dormido? Y tan profundo, no recordaba sentir a ninguno de los dos levantarse o salir de la alcoba.

"Le expliqué la situación, él tiene contactos, nos ayudará a encontrar un buen hogar para el bebé"

Sus palabras me generaron emociones encontradas, debía estar feliz de que pudiéramos seguir adelante con mi embarazo, pero aun así saber en qué acabaría me generaba una profunda e irracional tristeza.

"Entiendo" Me costó encontrar palabras para responderle, no quería que notara mi desanimo, pero a juzgar por la manera en que me miraba ya lo había hecho y tal vez lo esperaba. "Pensé que ellos querían tener hijos… o era sarcasmos y no lo entendí"

Repentinamente recordé el comentario sobre Isaack, había estado demasiado triste y desconcertada el día anterior, pero los recuerdos me iban regresando.

"No quiero que sea en ésta región, irá a la ciudad, es lo mejor"

¿Lo mejor? ¿La ciudad? Si iba a pasar por el horrible clima de Rusia porque no hacerlo en un pueblo, con menor inseguridad, personas conocidas y con su padre biológico a unos kilómetros.

Ese último pensamiento aclaró mis ideas, era lo mejor… Para Camus.

"¿No lo quieres cerca?" Pregunté dolida, quería pensar que hacia esto por más que deber, no quería ni pensar que el bebé era una carga para él, más allá de las grandes dificultades.

"Milo, ¿Le querrías cerca tú?"

Esa pregunta me pareció ofensiva.

"Claro que sí… Es mi hijo"

"¿En serio?" Su tono fue sarcástico "Querrías tener en el santuario a nuestro hijo, para verlo cada día siendo criado por otra mujer como hijo propio, sabiendo que no puedes decirle la verdad, de que ya no tienes derecho ni lugar sobre su vida ¿Eso es lo querrías para ti? Porque lo siento, no soy tan noble"

No, yo tampoco lo era. No había pensado en todo tan claramente, pero cuando se trataba de ser razonable Camus siempre iba un paso adelante.

"Tienes razón"

En otro contexto, él hubiera celebrado esa respuesta, pero en esa ocasión solo asintió, tampoco le hacía feliz el tema.

"Milo… Debemos hacer lo correcto, somos santos de Athena antes que nada y nos debemos a ella y todos, lo que incluye a nuestro hijo, en el fondo siempre lo será, pero no podemos conservarlo, ¿Tú lo entiendes?"

"Sí, Camus" Y regresaba el nudo en el estómago. 'Nuestro hijo'

"Esto tampoco es fácil para mí, pero en todo momento debemos recordar que todo pudo ser peor"

Eso no lo olvidaba ni un por segundo.

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo sabía sin que lo dijeras Camus, no es como si pensara poner una cuna en Escorpio" Respondí ya malhumorada por la insistencia.

"Milo, solo trato de que vayas pensando en ello… y que no olvides nuestro deber en el camino"

"¿Puedo disfrutar mi embarazo al menos?" Inquirí para cortar el tema.

"Sí, claro"

"¿Y puedo disfrutar de que estemos juntos?" Cambié mi tono al salirme de las colchas para gatear por la cama hasta donde él estaba sentado "De que vamos a estar durmiendo juntos durante meses, en medio de la nada, sin soldados o santos por ahí" Apoyé mi mano en su pierna y Camus se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

"Ese es otro asunto que debemos discutir, no estamos solos aquí, tengo a Isaack"

"¿No te preocupabas porque mis doncellas te vieran entrando a mi cuarto y te preocupa él?" Me senté sobre mis talones y con las manos en la cintura, viéndolo interrogante.

"Ellas no eran mis alumnas, Milo"

"Vamos Camus" Bajé de la cama siguiéndolo, sin intenciones de dejarle ganar esa discusión, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría más adelante, bastaba cada día con su propio mal, quería disfrutar del cumplimiento de uno de mis más repetidos deseos, Camus y yo estábamos viviendo juntos por primera vez.

Me le colgué del cuello y me pegué a su cuerpo, mientras evaluaba el efecto de mis actos observándolo desde cerca, mi sonrisa era bastante suficiente.

"Milo… Te prometo que… encontraremos la forma, pero no será en ésta cama ni con uno de mis alumnos estudiando del otro lado"

Era un comienzo, le di un corto beso y lo dejé ir.

"¿Cómo resolverás el tema de la cama?" Pregunté regresando a la misma, no estaba lo suficientemente vestida para estar afuera, mi cuerpo se helaba.

"Pronto tendré otro alumno, creo que me mudaré al sillón frente al hogar y tendrás a los niños contigo"

Odie cada una de esas palabras, para empezar el compartir una cama y habitación no con uno sino dos niños.

"¿No sería mejor idea dejar a los niños en la sala y nosotros nos quedamos con la habitación?"

"Milo…"

"¡Esta bien! Les damos la habitación y nos vamos a la sala"

"Ni siquiera me molestaré en explicarte porqué eso no va a pasar"

Por supuesto que no era necesario, Camus no quería que sus alumnos supieran que pasaba la noche con una mujer, por un lado podía entender su deseo de no darles un mal ejemplo o cuidar su imagen, por el otro… mi maestro pasó muy pocas noches sin compañía femenina y eso no me había traumado en lo absoluto… aunque si quitado el sueño varias veces o generado que odiara a esas malditas perras…

"En fin, ¿Qué haremos hoy?"

"Tú te quedarás aquí, calentita y cómoda" Remarcó sus palabras volviendo a colocarme una de las pieles sobre los hombros. "Mientras te traeré algo para desayunar"

"¿Y ustedes?"

"Ya desayunamos hace horas"

"Pero… ¿Qué van a hacer?"

"Entrenar un poco, ha parado de nevar"

Fruncí el ceño entendiendo cuales eran sus planes.

"Camus… no estoy minusválida"

Él arqueó sus cejas, pero no de sorpresa, era más bien un poco de molestia, seguramente ya anticipaba mi negativa.

"Es verdad… pero tu salud no ha sido la mejor estás últimas semanas"

"Eso es normal en todo embarazo"

En realidad no tenía ninguna idea al respecto, nunca había convivido con una mujer en cinta ni se me instruyó mucho en el asunto, todo lo ligado a la sexualidad parecía darle a mi maestro jaqueca, claro que si se trataba de mí, no tenía ningún problema con la suya.

"¿En serio?" Volvió a tomar la palabra Camus "¿Cuántas amazonas embarazadas conoces?"

"Lo dices como si fuéramos de otra especie, somos mujeres ¿Sabes?"

Él no estaba convencido y dudaba que esa actitud cambiara, empezaba a imaginar que no pensaba facilitarme las cosas esos meses, de repente Camus estaba más preocupado que yo.

"Escucha, descansa hasta el almuerzo, y por la tarde te nos unes"

Estaba negociando, normalmente no hubiera accedido, pero estábamos reconciliándonos y me había negado a permanecer en la aldea obligándolo a pasar la noche en el suelo, le debía eso al menos.

Asentí en silencio y volví a acomodarme en la cama mientras él salía.

El desayuno quedó olvidado en una bandeja de madera a los pies de la cama, ni siquiera supe en que momento volví a dormirme, no tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero desperté para el mencionado almuerzo.

Malhumorada por mi conducta y poco dominio propio, salí de la cama y me coloqué unas calzas negras y una camiseta manga larga, para ir rumbo a la cocina, la sala estaba fría, aún que mejoraba cerca del ardiente hogar a leña, la pequeña cocina estaba mucho más agradable, probablemente por el horno que estaba funcionando en un espacio tan reducido.

Tal como me indicaban los ruidos que escuché desde la pieza, Isaack y Camus se encontraban ahí, mi amigo removía una hoya sobre el fuego mientras su alumno colocaba la vajilla sobre la mesa.

El niño ni bien entré detuvo sus tareas para dedicarme una formal reverencia.

"Buenos días señorita Milo" Al parecer ya se había olvidado de mis palabras la noche anterior o quizás decidió no permitirse tutearme, me pareció mejor dejárselo pasar.

"Buenos días Isaack"

Camus no había volteado a verme, pero seguramente sabía que me acercaba desde que abrí la puerta de la alcoba, a un santo dorado no se le sorprende tan fácilmente.

"¿Cocinas?" Me sentí más que perpleja por esa cuadro, jamás lo hubiera imagino, por lógico que sonara, en los campos de entrenamiento no había sirvientes disponibles, y el aprendiz de mi amigo era demasiado joven para encargarlo de esa tarea, pero no por eso me resultaba menos extraño.

"¿No me crees capaz de cocinar?"

"Francamente no"

Él se giró para verme.

"Pues estas en lo cierto" Volvió a remover la hoya mientras yo me acercaba para ver que es lo que olía tan bien "Ve pasándome los platos Isaack"

"Sí maestro"

Dentro de la hoya había algo parecido a una salsa, rojizo, con cosas que flotaban, no coincidía con las deliciosas imágenes que había en mi mente hace unos segundos.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Borsch, una sopa tradicional Rusa"

"¿Sopa? ¿Y por qué ese color?"

"Es a base de raíces de remolacha"

Y ahí iban mis ganas de comer.

"Quita esa cara, ni siquiera lo has probado aún" Me reprendió mientras iba cargando uno de los platos con un cucharon.

"Pero ya me has dado demasiada información… ¿Qué son los trocitos que flotan?"

"De todo un poco, judías, tomates, cebollas, cerdo, lo que se le haya ocurrido a Helena meterle"

"¿Helena?"

"La señora Helena cocina muy rico" Intervino el niño, colocando un plato listo sobre la mesa y alcanzándole otro a su maestro.

"Ya te dije que yo no cocino, ella es quien lo hace, por eso tenemos un freezer"

Tras ese comentario yo voltee hacía todos lados hasta que vi el rectángulo blanco en una orilla, siendo utilizado para apoyar objetos en desuso temporal, como tazones y repasadores.

Así que de eso se trataba, Camus solo sacaba la comida ya congelada y la ponía a calentar, era un buen sistema después de todo, él tenía cada cosa organizada en ese lugar, estaba conociendo a un Camus diferente, a un Camus maestro, responsable de alguien más, responsable de un hogar, era un poco inquietante, pese a ser amazona dorada yo no poseía ese tipo de responsabilidad aún, apenas se me había asignado mi primer misión, ni siquiera salía de Grecia, mi amigo estaba hecho un hombre de mundo y un Santo de campo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y observé mi plato, seguía sin convencerme una sopa de ese color, parecía que iba a tomarme a cucharadas una salsa y reventaría mi hígado.

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esto?"

"Borsch"

"¿Por qué le ponen nombres tan raro a todo?"

"Solo come"

De igual manera Isaack resultó tener razón, el plato fue muy bueno y hasta decidí repetir la ración, estaba demasiado hambrienta por no haber desayunado.

Luego, tal como prometió Camus, los tres salimos afuera.

Seguía oscuro, lo que no era novedad, pero no había viento, por lo que el frío ya no calaba los huesos, de hecho de repente lo encontré agradable, lo que me duró hasta que pisé nieve congelada y caí sentada al suelo.

"Observa bien donde pisas, si esta brilloso es hielo, evítalo"

"Gracias por el dato" Le respondí mordaz.

Él y Isaack se mantuvieron a un poco de distancia y escuché como Camus le instruía en el control del cosmos. Tenía razón, el niño era todo un prodigio, en cuestión de minutos alumno y maestro alzaron sus cosmos, el del primero fue menor, pero pronto copos de nieve empezaron a formarse, supuse que ese era el calentamiento, y no me equivoqué, luego empezaron a combatir, mi amigo no atacaba, más bien le daba la posibilidad de atacarlo y alcanzarlo con su polvo de diamantes.

Para cualquiera ese sería un espectáculo excepcional, tantos cristales de hielo por ahí y la velocidad de ambos, pero yo me había criado con Camus, esas pequeñas muestras de talento no me asombraban, sabía que había mucho más, pero el niño aún era joven.

Me frustración fue en aumento al darme cuenta de que en un ambiente así no podía correr libremente, como lo hacía cada día, sería frustrante ir barriendo nieve con mis pies a cada paso, y humillante volver a caer en la misma frente a un aprendiz. Así que recordando los consejos de Shaka de Virgo, me senté en el suelo e intenté una meditación. Fue inútil, lo único que conseguí fue congelarme de la cintura para abajo y casi quedarme dormida.

Miré de nuevo a mis acompañantes, Isaack se encontraba practicando solo su control sobre el hielo, haciendo pequeños ataques en el aire mientras Camus lo supervisaba, decidí que podía robarme su atención unos minutos, eso de entrenar sola no me estaba resultando en Siberia.

"Lucha conmigo" Esa declaración atrajo la atención de ambos, Isaack ni siquiera disimuló su interés.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres el único aquí, Camus" Traté de explicarme mejor, pero él me había entendido bien.

"Milo, no voy a luchar contigo"

"¡Vamos! Necesito entrenar"

Ni siquiera se molestó en responderme, solo regresó la atención a su alumno, ordenándole que retomara su tarea.

"Camus… No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, se cuidarme sola" Insistí entre dientes, tratando de no enfadarme con él.

"Me preocupo más por mí"

Esa respuesta me descolocó.

"¿Tú… temes perder?" No sonaba como algo posible, al menos no que lo reconociera.

"Estás embarazada Milo, sabes que no voy a lastimarte, y tú no sabes medirte, con lo desnivelado que sería el combate tendría suerte de seguir en pie, olvídalo"

El bastardo ya había pensado en todo.

"Como sea, iré a buscar algo que hacer adentro"

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de la manera mas tedioso.

Frío, aburrimiento, entrenamientos insatisfactorios, y muchos silencios, Camus era un maestro poco comunicativo y su querido alumno parecía una réplica suya, solo que ésta no me era tan afín como el original, era un buen niño, respetuoso y obediente, pero era tan… parco, tomaba muy en serio las enseñanzas de su superior y él no tenía otros niños que lo sacaran de su soledad, empezaba a entender porque nuestros maestros sintieron la necesidad de juntarnos a Camus y a mí, debieron ver lo mismo que yo veía en Isaack.

Un día quedé a solas con el infante, Camus se tomó el día para ir a la ciudad y comprar unas cosas, dejándome a cargo hasta su regreso, no entendí del todo ese pedido, el niño se cuidaba muy bien por su cuenta, pero Arles, en teoría, deseaba entusiasmarme con la tarea de enseñar, al menos tenía que tratar. Con ese pensamiento en mente fue que me senté frente al hogar, en el mismo sillón que Isaack devoraba un libro, dispuesta a acercarme un poco a él.

"¿Qué lees?"

El niño reaccionó con tranquilidad y me dedicó la atención de sus bonitos ojos unos momentos.

"Es un libro sobre deidades, templos, e historias de los mismos"

¿Camus le estaba dando, ya, a estudiar otras deidades? Esperaba que hubiera priorizado el aprendizaje de otros idiomas, como pasó con nosotros.

"Oh, ¿Algo interesante?"

Él asintió, decir que su gesto fue entusiasta sería exagerar, pero si inmediato y ya era mucho para tratarse de Isaack.

"El kraken"

Me contuve de soltar un improperio que repitiera una vocal y me hiciera ver como retardada, pero no era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba.

"¿El Kraken?"

Él volvió a afirmar y supe que no diría mucho más por su cuenta, asique puse a trabajar mi cabeza para traer a memoria lo que sabía sobre el tema.

"Es parte de la mitología escandinava y noruega, el calamar gigante, pues sí… supongo que la existencia de un animal tan… grande es interesante"

"Es más que eso" Me respondió, regresando luego la mirada al libro abierto sobre sus piernas "El Kraken atacaba los barcos piratas, a las personas de negro corazón, se llevaba sus almas por la eternidad… "

Sí, recordaba algo de todo eso, había estudiado ese libro años atrás, pero no me había despertado la misma pasión que al alumno de Camus, principalmente porque muchos de los relatos no estaban comprobados como ciertos, era difícil saber que era parte del mito y que era parte de nuestra historia con olimpo.

"Suena a un purificador" Lo dije por cortar el incómodo silencio, pero mis palabras generaron una reacción inesperada, el niño volvió a mirarme, sorprendido.

"Seria grandioso, ¿No? Que los dioses purificaran la tierra… no habría tantas malas personas"

Esas palabras me incomodaron, esperaba dialogar alguna trivialidad con Isaack, no una charla sobre moral o ideologías, ignoraba lo que Camus le estaba enseñando y no quería contradecirlo.

"Nosotros solo servimos a Athena, Isaack" Decidí tomar el argumento más arbitrario que encontré "No nos corresponde decidir lo que es mejor para los demás, somos simples mortales, nuestro deber es proteger a nuestra diosa, y ella protegerá a la humanidad, buenos o malos, así a sido siempre, y se trata de la diosa de la sabiduría"

El niño arrugó sus cejas.

"También es la diosa de la guerra"

No estuve muy segura de lo que quiso decirme con eso último, pero decidí ya no indagar, no tenía respuestas listas para la mayoría de los interrogantes que podrían surgir, y no valía la pena sufrir por algo que no era mi responsabilidad directa.

"Sigue con tu lectura, iré a calentar la cena"

Camus llegó por la noche, yo ya había mandado a Isaack a la cama, por lo que pudimos acurrucarnos frente a la chimenea, ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarle que tanto había comprado, hacía un buen rato que quería quedarme a solas con él y por fin se daba la ocasión.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Le pregunté tras un rato de silencio, con la mirada en el fuego. Había subido mis pies al sillón y estaba recostada sobre su regazo, disfrutando de una agradable caricia en mi cabello.

"Tengo más curiosidad en saber cómo te fue a ti"

"Pues bien, supongo"

"¿Supones?"

"A tu alumno le gusta el Kraken" Por algún motivo esa pequeña charla me había dejado inquieta.

"Lo sé, Isaack tiene un alto concepto de justicia, es algo que me gusta de su personalidad"

Por lo visto Camus no compartía mi inquietud.

"Habla de otros dioses"

"Es lo que está aprendiendo"

"No te parece… ¿Muy joven? Podría confundirse, aún no entiende quién es Athena"

"Aún no le ha jurado lealtad, quiero que cuando lo haga ya este informado para escoger su camino, no voy a imponérselo"

¿Escoger? ¿De qué demonios hablaba Camus? Nosotros no escogimos, simplemente… hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, desde que era aprendiz supe que serviría a Athena, ¿A quién más sino?

Un bostezo propio me quitó las ganas de seguir con el asunto.

Me puse de pie solo para sentarme en sus rodillas y abrazarlo en medio de un profundo beso, separándome luego para ir a la cama.

"Que tengas buenas noches"

Isaack dormía profundamente en un rincón del colchón, yo simplemente tomé el otro y me recosté, dando por olvidado todo el asunto para irme a un sueño tranquilo.

La mañana trajo nuevas sorpresas y complicaciones, pues desperté para recibir a Camus, quien muy temprano había desaparecido, y volvía a la cabaña acompañado.

"Milo, Isaack, vengan"

Me encontraba desayunando con el niño cuando mi amigo volvió, así que intrigada fui a la sala para ver que había traído o a donde fue esas horas y sin avisar.

Y ahí estaba él, un pequeño infante de larga caballera rubia y enormes ojos azules, no lucía nada tímido o incómodo, parecía malhumorado.

"Él es Hyoga"

Apenas y escuché el nombre del pequeño, porque cuando nuestras miaradas se cruzaron sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, yo conocía a ese chico, de alguna manera lo conocía, su rostro me era muy familiar.

"Pues… Bienvenido Hyoga"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Lo sé, lo se, me tardo la vida entera en actualizar y traigo un capítulo aburrido XD Pero es que me a costado horrores no dar un salto en la trama enorme, no quiero que me queden huecos en el argumento y si presentaba a Hyoga al principio del capítulo (que por obvias razones su personaje tendrá más peso que el de Isaack) Isaack iba a quedar muuuy de relleno, y quería darle su lugarcito al personaje.

Ahora, no recordaba taaanto de Saint Seiya respecto a Isaack así que me basé más que nada en su información oficial, quiero marcar las diferencias entre los dos, Isaack no era tan ateniense, perseguía la justicia y respetaba las enseñanzas de Camus sobre no dejarse llevar por las emociones, por eso opte por hacerlo más serio de entrada y que la influencia de Hyoga lo ablande (Creo que si Isaack viero SOG le mete una buena patada a Camus, en fin) y en cuanto a Hyoga, hasta la muerte de Isaack sus motivos para ser santos eran egoístas, así que imagino que el primer tiempo como aprendiz no debió serle placentero, él no buscaba servir a Athena, pero ya veremos, tengo una idea de lo que quiero lograr y espero no deformarlos mucho en el camino.

Bueno, desde ya muchas gracias a todos por sus review, que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y a saber que hay personas interesadas en la historia aún, confió no será tan larga, dije que estábamos a la mitad, así que calculo unos 20 capítulos.

Bueno, buen Sábado y feliz Domingo!


	13. Capítulo 12: Madres y secretos

Inalcanzable

Capítulo 12: Madres y secretos

 **Flash Back**

Las escaleras de las doce casas no debían ser nada para aprendices que buscaran su lugar en las mismas, pero esa tarde a Milo y Camus se les hicieron muy pesadas.

Ese día Camus había sido emboscado en las ruinas, habían tratado de matarlo, Milo intentó ayudarlo y casi se volvió un daño colateral, evitado gracias a que el varón congeló a sus atacantes, dejándolos sin vida.

Eran muy pequeños para comprender la diferencia entra la vida y al muerte, pero lo suficiente para saber que eso podía generarles problemas.

El santo de Acuario se les anticipó, fue quien llegó a la escena del crimen, siguiendo el reciente estallido de cosmos de su alumno, y con muy mal aspecto les ordenó regresar a los templos.

Milo imaginaba que Camus tendría problemas, pero no dudaba que los compartiría con ella, su propio maestro ya debería estar al tanto.

"¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?" Le preguntó a su amigo, para acabar con el incómodo silencio y porque de igual manera tenía curiosidad.

"Manipular el hielo… o crearlo" Respondió mecánico, aún cabizbajo.

"¿Cómo?" Insistió la niña, ella podía elevar su cosmos, pero lo que hizo Camus era muy diferente, parecía casi como magia.

El niño, resignado a que las cosas ya no podían empeorar, se detuvo, y poniendo una mano delante de ella acumuló ahí parte de su energía, mostrándole los hermosos destellos de los cristales de hielo que ahora giraban sobre su mano, muy brillantes, blancos y de a ratos azules, ella curiosa acercó su mano, pero no los tocó, temerosa de que congelara sus dedos.

"Wow… Eres un mago Camus" Sonrió Milo, olvidando el problema brevemente.

Su amigo arqueó una ceja, no muy seguro de ese calificativo, y desasiendo su técnica volvió a caminar, la niña le siguió.

"Yo no puedo hacer esas cosas"

"Tú eres Escorpio, mi técnica es de Acuario" Explicó le niño, creyéndose sabio en su opinión, pero en realidad él estaba en Acuario por poder manejar el hielo, no al revés, su don era algo único, muy peculiar, no se trataba de una técnica sino algo que formaba parte de su ser, era un maestro de los hielos.

Cuando pisaron Escorpio el guardián del mismo los esperaba, o más bien esperaba a Milo, y su semblante no era nada bueno. A la niña se le fue el alma al verlo y regresó a la conmoción inicial por lo que pudo pasarle hacia una hora. Su instinto de supervivencia la hizo idear rápido una salida a ese problema, y como caída del cielo apareció Amenthys, del interior del templo, luciendo angustiada al ver el estado de Milo.

La niña ni siquiera se lo pensó, soltó un llanto conmovedor y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de la criada que la recibió de inmediato, cargándola y llenándola de caricias reconfortantes y palabras tiernas.

La estrategia no se le pasó por alto al santo dorado, que de inmediato las siguió, empezando una guerra verbal muy ruidosa con la mujer que no retrocedía ni un paso ante su presencia y arremetía con igual violencia, negándose a entregarle a su alumna. Milo se supo a salvo enroscando sus bracitos en Amenthys, por algún motivo su maestro no podía con ella, la había extrañado en la Isla Milos.

Cuando el adulto se supo derrotado dejó a su alumna en paz, pero con una promesa 'Ya verás mañana' a la que Milo no le temía, sabía que cuando pasara una buena noche de sueño su maestro ya no estaría tan furioso y las consecuencias serían mucho menores.

Camus por su parte, cuando todo se calmó siguió rumbo a Acuario, sorprendido un poco por lo que acababa de ver, verdaderamente Milo se había salido con la suya, una característica de su amiga que aún no conocía, la capacidad de doblegar a las personas a su alrededor, se prometió que sería cuidadoso con ella en el futuro, no fuera que acabara surgiendo ese efecto en él.

 **End Flask Back**

POV Milo

Cuando transcurrió un mes, debí imaginar que la paz con Camus había durado demasiado.

Desperté ese día junto al pequeño ruso. La distribución de camas había cambiado con su llegada, el niño le huía a Camus, esperar que durmiera pegado a él en un sillón sería demasiado, Isaack acabó cediéndole su lugar en la cama y se marchó a la sala, fue así como terminó durmiendo Hyoga conmigo.

A diferencia del primer alumno de Camus, éste no era un niño raro, por el contrario, era demasiado normal, el motivo por el que resultaba insoportable para mi amigo, no sabía qué hacer con él.

Nuevamente descansaba sobre mi busto, pero era imposible evitarlo, podía apartarlo tres veces en la misma noche, pero él se volvía a trepar, dormido, claro. El pequeño parecía estar acomplejado por la pérdida de su madre, lo que me indicaban, al menos, sus pesadillas, algo con lo que ni Camus ni yo podíamos lidiar, ¿Extrañar a un padre? Siquiera sabíamos lo que era eso, la mayoría de los que llegaban al santuario ya no miraban detrás, pero tampoco tenían algo que mirar.

Ese pensamiento me llenó de culpa, porque en realidad yo sí tenía alguien que podía llamar familia, Amenthys era lo más cercano a una madre en mi vida, a veces sofocante, pero siempre presente y lista para socorrer.

Camus, Isaack y Hyoga fueron a entrenar afuera, pese a la nevada.

Yo quise imitar su hazaña, pero tras una larga discusión con mi compañero acepté quedarme, él venía ganando demasiado seguido, el embarazo me estaba ablandando.

Los vi alistarse para salir, yo estaba semi recostada en el sillón, frente al fuego con un libro para entretenerme, así me había acomodado Camus, literalmente me alzó y recostó ahí, proveyéndome mantas y algo que hacer, además de avivar el fuego. Yo quería matarlo, pero él lucía tan satisfecho, podía imaginar las ideas enfermas que pasaban por su cabeza, que por fin tenía una novia frágil y femenina que cuidar… ¿Acababa de llamarme a mí misma su novia? Bueno, en cierta forma lo era.

"No estaremos lejos ni tardaremos mucho" Se despidió desde la puerta antes de ir al cruel el invierno, yo le respondí con algo similar a un acelerado 'si si si' para restarle importancia y seguí con mi lectura, no estaba segura de que parte de la situación me molestaba más, todos esos cuidados… o que los estuviera disfrutando.

Amaba combatir, no iba a negarlo, mi sangre ardía en medio de una pelea y la adrenalina me hacía sentir viva, pero era la primera vez en mi vida que podía ser una mujer o persona normal, sin grandes obligaciones, sin tener que dar cuenta de cada vez que saliera afuera… bueno, eso último seguía siendo igual, Camus se electrizaba cada vez que yo habría la puerta, pero también estaba el tema del descanso, no solía tener demasiado tiempo para eso, ¿Recostarme a leer un libro? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pude darme ese lujo? De hecho estaba pensando en pedirle a Camus que me llevara a una librería, si me iba a hospitalizar así quería buena compañía, y él no lo era.

Ese último pensamiento me desconcentró de lo que leía, y una vez más observé todo a mi alrededor. Estaba en la casa de Camus, estaba en el lugar que Camus se volvió caballero, tan lejos de mí. Sin importar cuanto lo pensara, seguía siendo irreal. Luego una duda me asaltó, ¿Cómo hacía él para estar tanto tiempo solo? Bastaba darle un vistazo a Isaack para saber que el niño no era precisamente una compañía, los dos parecían vivir solos y aislados, entre ellos mismo también.

Y seguía el tema de Hyoga, la nueva persona en la vida de Camus. Tal vez él balanceara las cosas, pero de todas formas, antes ¿Camus siempre estuvo solo?

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, me había vuelto a sumergir en las páginas que leía, y fue cuando unas pisadas y el azotar de la puerta del frente me sacó de mi ensoñación… ¿Ese acababa de ser Camus?

Hyoga se hizo humo, apenas y logré verlo antes de que se encerrara en la alcoba. Isaack me saludó y se arrodilló frente al fuego, quedando cerca de mí. Camus desapareció en silencio hacia el interior de la cocina.

Evidentemente las clases no habían resultado bien. Y antes de arriesgarme a seguir a mi amigo, que evidentemente no tenía deseos de hablar, decidí ir por la vía más transitable.

"Isaack, ¿Pasó algo malo?"

A diferencia de los otros dos, él no se veía nada perturbado, de hecho hacía unos días que lo veía mucho más relajado.

"No lo sé" Su respuesta me sonó sincera, además, si lo supiera seguro estaría un poco más nervioso.

"¿Por qué esta tu maestro enojado?"

"No sé, creo que Hyoga lo hizo enojar, estaba hablando con él"

Sí, eso ya lo había supuesto. Volví a acomodarme en el sillón y despedí el tema, decidí que le estaba dando demasiada importancia, me era extraño ver a Camus manifestando su enojo, pero olvidaba que no trataba con adultos, sino con niños, con ellos es más necesario hacerles saber tu estado de ánimo para conseguir su atención.

Al cabo de como media hora Camus apareció en la sala, parecía recuperado de lo que fuera que le hubiera molestado, solo tomó lugar al lado mío y preguntó por mi estado. A tiempo recordé que Isaack estaba sentado a mis pies, iba directo a sus brazos, contener un impulso tan natural me generó frustración.

"Hoy cenaremos en casa de Arthur, su esposa quiere conocerte"

Esas palabras me sorprendieron y captaron la atención de Isaack. ¿Conocerme? No necesitaba decir nada más para saber que no era ese el verdadero motivo de la invitación.

"Y… ¿Para qué quiere conocerme?"

Camus suspiró y supe que no pensaba adornarme las cosas.

"Las mujeres de la aldea se… ayudan entre ellas para… concebir, tú también necesitaras una partera y… algunos consejos para saber que esperar"

Genial, una incómoda charla de maternidad.

"¿Por qué no te lo explica a ti y tu me lo explicas a mí?" Negocie, sabiendo que era algo ridículo.

"Porque necesitan conocerse tarde o temprano, y yo también asistiré a esa charla, necesito saber qué esperar, sé que tendrás cambios de humor pero eso es desde que te conozco"

Iba a defenderme por ese comentario, pero nuevamente recordé a Isaack y me vino una pregunta que no le había hecho aún a Camus.

"Ellos…" Y discretamente señalé al niño "¿Ya lo saben?"

"¿No sabías que los niños siempre saben? ¿Por qué otro motivo se te están pegando como garrapata?"

Arquee una ceja e insistí con mi pregunta.

"Pero… ¿Les dijiste?"

"Sí Milo"

Y esa fue toda su explicación, yo me sentí por demás desorientada, había que decirle a los niños, lo notarían tarde o temprano pero… ¿De qué manera se los dijo? ¿Le preguntaron por qué una amazona estaba embarazada? ¿Sabían lo que nosotros dos eramos?... ¿Qué éramos?

"Ve a cambiarte y dile a Hyoga que se aliste también" Me solicitó tomando el libro de mis manos, queriendo transmitirme algo de prisa.

Accedí a regañadientes, ir a hacer esa visita social no se me apetecía ni un poco, pero entendía que era necesario, por otro lado no había nada que hacer y llevaba un tiempo sin ver otra cara que la de mis compañeros de casa, podría ser bueno cambiar de aire.

Cuando ingresé a la alcoba una ráfaga de viento helado caló mis huesos, obligándome a abrazarme. La ventana de la alcoba no tenía la gruesa tela de siempre, no, esta estaba en el suelo, y acababa de ser abierta por el pequeño ruso, quien dio un buen respingo al ser descubierto tratando de salir por ella.

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!" Le increpé anonadada, ¿Pensaba fugarse? ¿En Siberia?

Hyoga empalideció y se aplastó de espalda contra el umbral. Sentí detrás de mí los pasos de Camus acercándose, y teniendo un minuto de empatía cerré la puerta de inmediato, impidiéndole que viera dentro de la habitación.

"Milo ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?"

"Nada, déjame vestir" Sabía que no iba a tragarse eso, pero también sabía que estando los niños no se atrevería a ingresar luego de mi advertencia. Y tal como esperaba, se marchó.

Malhumorada me apresuré en volver a cubrir la ventana tal como estaba antes, omitiendo las maldiciones por el cambio de temperatura en ese lugar. El niño solo me miraba en silencio.

"Por Athena, ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿A dónde querías escapar?"

"No quería escapar" Soltó unos gimoteos y se apresuró a tallar sus ojos, desde arriba lucía aún más pequeño, por lo que acabé hincando una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura.

"¿Entonces?" Estiré mi manga para que me cubriera la mano y con ella sequé un poco su cara, buscando que me mirara.

"Mamá está afuera" Me soltó, siguiendo con sus lágrimas "Quiero verla…"

¿Su madre? ¿No era huérfano?

"Hyoga… Tu madre murió" Estaba segura de que Camus me lo había mencionado.

"Sí, murió por aquí, el barco está en esta zona… Él no lo entiende"

Oh, de eso se trataba ¿Quería ir a la tumba de su madre? No podía entender qué encontraría de particular ahí, no tenía parientes muertos que visitar, pero sí había ido en algunas ocasiones al cementerio del santuario a ver las tumbas de los caídos, no me era precisamente interesante, si quería ver a Kardia de Escorpio, uno de mis grandes antecesores, prefería hacerlo en las crónicas del santuario, donde figuraban sus grandes hazañas, no en una lápida de cemento.

"Pues si es tan importante, podemos ir al cementerio cuando haya mejor clima" No tenía idea de donde rayos quedaba eso, pero por lógica todo pueblo tenia al menos uno.

El sorbió su nariz y negó con la cabeza.

"No está en el cementerio"

"¿No? ¿Entonces dónde?" Ni bien acabé de hacer la pregunta recordé que mencionó un barco…

"¿Está bajo el hielo?" Traté de no levantar mi voz de la sorpresa "¿Cómo piensas que llegaras a ella?"

"Nadando"

Empezaba a pensar que no encontraría parecido entre alumno y maestro esta vez, el niño era poco racional. Queriendo mantener la calma me puse de pie, y lo llevé sentarse conmigo sobre la cama.

"Hyoga, el hielo es demasiado grueso, y aún si lograras entrar… Es muy peligroso, podrías morir"

"Para eso he entrenado"

Esas palabras me iluminaron por completo, ya podía entender el reciente disgusto de Camus.

"No, Hyoga, tú entrenaste para ser un santo de Athena"

"No la conozco, me obligaron" Soltó con toda la sinceridad del mundo y yo hice un gran esfuerzo por no molestarme con él, aun que ver la tristeza de esos ojos ayudaba bastante, no podía enojarme con alguien tan vulnerable.

"Athena es nuestra diosa Hyoga, quien reza por la humanidad, ninguno de nosotros escogió éste camino, la estrella bajo la que nacimos lo hizo, pero debes sentirte honrado, vivirás para proteger a quien vela por todos, vivirás para proteger a todos… y si mueres hazlo por ella, no por alguien que ya murió y no puedes ayudar"

"Tú tampoco entiendes" Dijo derramando más lágrimas. Yo ya no sabía que podía decirle que le sirviera, por eso junté la fuerza necesaria para acercarlo a mi cuerpo y concederle un pequeño abrazo, que recibió con mucha necesidad.

"Ayúdame a entender" Le pedí.

Tras unos minutos de silencio pensé que no habría más respuestas, pero me sorprendió al seguir con su confidencia.

"Es mi mamá, es… todo lo que tengo… daría todo por volver a verla"

Quise insistir una vez más con que eso era irreal, ella estaba muerta, lo que vería, en el mejor de los casos, sería un cadáver congelado, pero dos pensamientos me asaltaron, el primero fue que él era solo un niño, cuando su entrenamiento avanzara cambiaría la manera de ver las cosas, y dos… mi futuro hijo.

"Escucha" Acomodé su cabello, buscando que se separara un poco para verme a los ojos "Quizás pueda entenderte un poco, después de todo… soy madre" Y esa fue la primera vez que lo dije.

A juzgar por la poca sorpresa del niño, Camus en verdad le había explicado ese asunto.

"Lo que trato de decir es… que mi hijo también es importante para mí, aún que no podré criarlo, yo… lucharé en adelante para que pueda vivir en paz"

No estaba segura que esas palabras le sirvieran, el problema radicaba en que su carrera como caballero no le devolvería la vida de su madre.

Lo vi asentir, y tuve de repente una idea.

"No eres aún lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrar ese hielo, lo sé, los he visto entrenar, ¿Por qué no esperas un poco más? Por apresurarte podrías perder la única oportunidad que tendrás de hacerlo"

No era la mejor de las motivaciones, pero si eso mantenía a salvo al niño unos años más, quizás llegaría a entender lo ingenuo e insano de su accionar.

Él no lucía del todo convencido, pero al menos había parado de llorar.

"Bueno, ahora alístate, iremos a comer a otro lado"

"Milo… ¿Le dirás a mi maestro?" Él desde un principio no había tenido problema con evitar las formalidades.

"No, pero si vuelves a abrir la ventana de esta casa… Yo misma te mandaré debajo del hielo"

No pareció muy preocupado, solo se puso de pie de un brinco, para ir a buscar algo al placard, yo hice lo mismo, estaba vestida, pero necesitaría ponerme más abrigo, sin embargo viéndolo de reojo sentí que debía decirle algo más.

"No es un mal hombre, Hyoga, tienes suerte de ser su alumno"

Él me miró desde su corta estatura, inexpresivamente, luego regresó a su tarea de revolver la ropa.

"Camus solo quiere que seas fuerte, eso te mantendrá con vida, tú al menos puedes recordar una madre, nosotros no tuvimos ni eso… pero seguimos adelante"

No quise adelantarle el final de la historia, por eso me detuve ahí, antes de mencionar las secuelas, inestabilidad emocional, desconfianza, falta de perdón, entre muchas otras cosas que se podía agregar a la lista, no, Hyoga estaba muy sano aún.

Ya bien abrigados, los cuatro nos dirigimos a la aldea, los niños caminaban adelante nuestro, donde pudiéramos verlos, un poco más ansiosos por llegar y menos consientes de las bajas temperaturas, yo caminaba pegaba a Camus, buscando robarle algo de calor, el viento había hecho de las suyas y otra vez Siberia me era insoportablemente fría.

"¿Cómo puede gustarles vivir en éste infierno congelado?"

"Por favor Milo, no digas eso cuando lleguemos a lo de Arthur" Pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

"No prometo"

Al llegar a la casa de los susodichos todas las luces estaban encendidas, se veía mucho más viva que la primera vez, y mucho más activa, había demasiada gente, música, y ni bien cruzamos la puerta del comedor, que era como ocho veces el nuestro, una gran mesa de banquete nos esperaba. Ahí desaparecía mi fantasía de que seríamos solo nosotros y el feliz matrimonio… ¿Acaso habían invitado a toda la aldea?

"Trágame tierra" Murmuré, justo antes de que la anfitriona nos descubriera.

"¡Camus! ¡Llegaron!"

¿En qué momento nos habíamos vuelto un matrimonio con hijos que iban a fiestas familiares de vecinos?

"Helena, buenas noches"

Desde atrás de Camus aproveché para examinarla, era una mujer madura, bastante gordita y de buena estatura, lo que debía serle sumamente necesario, teniendo en cuenta el marido que tenía. Su cabello era marrón oscuro, muy cortito y todo ondulado, sus pómulos grandes, ojos pequeños y ya con algunas arrugas alrededor.

"Llegaron también los niños" Se agachó a saludar a ambos "Tengo chocolate para los que se comen toda la comida hoy"

"Helena" Camus volvió a llamarla, para conseguir su atención "Disculpa pero… pensé que solo seríamos nosotros"

"Oh cariño, nosotros también, pero cuando fui a la verdulería la noticia de que daría una cena para dos santos dorados se desplazó como la nieve y ya vez" Dijo muy sonriente.

"Sí, ya veo" En realidad no eran tantos, no se trataba de una multitud, pero sí de demasiada gente para una casa de familia. "Hubiera preferido que no fuera así, Milo no conoce a nadie"

Recién cuando me mencionó fue que la señora me notó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

"¡Oh! ¿Es ella?" Se acercó a darme un abrazo y yo perdí el aliento por ese atrevimiento "¡Que jovencita!" Yo tenía la misma edad de Camus "Yo soy Helena, esposa de Arthur, y no te preocupes por nada linda, yo te presentaré con todos"

Antes de que pudiera negarme y estaba siendo arrastrada por la mujer a través del salón, estrechando la mano de desconocidos y explicándoles quien era yo, oh, Camus iba a pagarme todo eso.

Recién volví a verlo cuando nos sentamos a comer, donde el dueño de casa, sentado en la punta, hizo un brindis en honor a los agasajados. Al menos la comida fue lo suficientemente buena para disipar mi malhumor. Hyoga e Isaack estaban en una mesita aparte, sentados con cuatro niños más, comiendo algo que supuse eran hamburguesas, debía ser el menú alternativo.

Cuando llegamos al postre empecé a preguntarme cuándo hablaríamos con Helena, los invitados no parecían tener intenciones de irse y nosotros no nos quedaríamos toda la noche. Pero en un momento ella nos arrastró a los dos escaleras arriba y nos dio el sermón que tenía preparado sobre el tema.

No fue lo que esperaba escuchar, más que tranquilizar a Camus esa conversación lo hizo delirar el doble, sabiendo ahora todo lo que podía salir mal y fue exhortado para velar por mi seguridad y comodidad en todo momento, justo lo que necesitaba, más cuidados.

"Sé que tal vez exagero, ella no es una joven común y corriente, pero es difícil recordarlo, se ve tan pequeña y frágil" Tomó mi mano cuando dijo eso y no supe que responderle sin ser grosera, sabía que no buscaba ofenderme pero lo estaba haciendo "Si fuera mi responsabilidad la mantendría en cama estos meses, aquí el clima es tan duro para una jovencita en cinta"

"Te agradecemos por todo Helena, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos" La interrumpió de inmediato Camus, que se había mantenido junto a la puerta toda la conversación, al escucharlo aproveché para ponerme de pie y seguirlo.

"No necesitan agradecer, estoy para lo que necesiten, pero por favor quédense un poco más, la noche es muy joven aún"

"Solo unos minutos, los niños deben irse a dormir"

Bajamos de nuevo a la sala y me sentí aliviada, todo eso había sido muy incómodo, pero no tanto como lo que siguió a continuación.

"¡Camus!"

Abrí grande los ojos cuando una jovencita se abalanzó sobre mi compañero, colgándose de él. Era una chica de buena figura y busto prominente, cabello largo y negro, fue lo que pude ver desde atrás, en lo que me contenía de arrancárselo.

"Nahir… ¿Cuándo volviste?"

"Estoy de vacaciones de invierno, no supe que ya estabas de regreso" La joven lo seguía abrazando y Camus tardó demasiado en separarla, al igual que en recordar que estaba parada detrás suyo.

"¿Quién es ella, Camus?" No intenté siquiera disimular mi molestaría, cruzada de brazos me pare entre ambos, pese a que él la había soltado la chica seguía enroscada a su brazo.

"Milo… Ella es Nahir, sobrina de Helena"

"Oh vamos, ¡Soy más que eso!" Dijo ella riendo coqueta. Recién ahí él la terminó de apartar, no hubo tiempo de reclamos, la voz de Helena se escuchó desde la escalera.

"¡Nahir! Te dije que no vinieras esta noche" La dulce mujer se escuchaba de repente molesta. Afortunadamente la música de fondo evitaba que más curiosos se acercaran a ver lo que pasaba.

"¡Pero tía!"

Yo solo observaba a Camus, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando, experimentando de repente un horrible dolor interno.

"Tengo que salir de aquí"

Sofocada no fui capaz ni de tomar mi abrigo, solo salí huyendo de ahí, de lo que ya no quería ver, de la posibilidad de terminar de ponerme en vergüenza de decir algo más frente a esa gente. Jamás debí ir a esa casa.

Llegué a la casa en tiempo record, corriendo frente a la chimenea para recuperar algo de calor corporal, había cometido una tremenda imprudencia, tenía el cuerpo muy frío, y espantada noté que no sentía mis brazos, sin importar cuanto los frotara, recién cuando la sangre circuló normal fue que la sensación volvió, de manera dolorosa, a ellos.

Fatigada me dejé caer ahí, en el suelo frente al hogar a leña. Mi corazón aún no se detenía, y la horrible sensación por dentro me estaba enloqueciendo, odiaba sentirme así.

Camus tardó en llegar detrás de mí. Sabía que me seguiría, pero seguramente atendió algún otro asunto primero, principalmente porque llegó sin los niños. Hubiera querido ignorarlo por completo, no volver a hablarle por el resto de mi vida, pero ya había sido demasiado tiempo de no decirle las cosas en la cara, quería sinceridad de mi parte, la tendría.

"Te acostaste con ella ¿Verdad?"

Él se acercó a mí con uno de los cobertores. Mi reacción fue por demás violenta.

"¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme!" Me puse de pie, alejándome.

"Milo…estás helada… ¿Cómo pudiste salir….?"

"¡Respóndeme!" grité, ahí nadie nos escuchaba, ya no estaban sus alumnos para guardar las apariencias "A ninguna mujer dejas que se te aproxime así"

Tuvimos un duelo de miradas por segundos que se me hicieron eternos, antes de que él soltara un suspiro derrotado.

"Sí"

En condiciones normales, esa respuesta me hubiera arrojado sobre él para una pelea, porque en verdad deseaba provocarle un poco del dolor que me estaba dando y a la vez necesitaba liberar la tensión de mi cuerpo, pero ya no podía permitirme esos lujos, no estaba en condiciones físicas para pelear.

"Milo…" Trató de justificarse.

"¡No! Solo… aléjate de mí"

Pasé de largo para encerrarme en la alcoba, de todas maneras parecía que esa noche seriamos solo nosotros dos.

Desesperada traté de conciliar el sueño, pero fue una batalla perdida, no podía quitarme esa horrible imagen mental, Camus besando y desnudando a esa joven, no podía entender que pudiera asfixiarme tanto y robarme toda la calma.

Lo intenté horas, pero me fue imposible. Resignada decidí que era hora de un segundo round, si yo no podía dormir él no lo merecía tampoco. Fui a buscarlo a la sala, pero no lo encontré ahí, no estaba acostado.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta, así que solo quedaba un lugar donde podía estar.

Me sorprendí al hallarlo en la cocina, no porque estuviera en ese lugar en particular, sino por lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Bebes?" Solté perpleja. Camus estaba sentado a la mesa con una copa de vino tinto y la botella al lado, recién empezada, por lo que no debía ser la primera, ya lo había visto beber en el santuario, pero no imaginaba que pudiera hacer eso en medio de la nada, sin un motivo festivo.

Mi llegada no lo sorprendió para nada, de hecho volvió a servirse otro vaso.

"Me pareció un buen momento"

Corrí una silla y me senté en frente. De repente ya no tenía ganas de gritarle, seguía igual de herida, pero lo experimentaba de otra manera, con desgane, quizás cansada de siempre estar disgustados, de tener que estar haciéndome preguntas, de que hubiera tantos secretos entre nosotros.

Quise volver a reclamarle, pero no estuve segura de cual era mi reclamo, Camus ¿Me había sido infiel? ¿Podía ser una infidelidad cuando los términos entre nosotros no existían?

Decidí ser directa y sincera.

"Odio que durmieras con ella" Solté, y esperé a ver el efecto de mis palabras en él, mi amigo pasado de copas no era tan diferente, quizás más melancólico o un poco más comunicativo, quizás el vino no fuera tan mala idea después de todo.

"Milo… eso fue… antes de que yo recibiera mi armadura"

Eso significaba que fue antes de que se involucrara conmigo, perfecto, no había forma de que fuera una infidelidad, y eso no me ayudaba en nada, me quitaba un poco de derecho de reclamar pero me seguía sintiendo igual de mal.

"Ósea que ella fue la primera" Fue la cruel conclusión a la que llegó mi mente en milésimas de segundo "Tú fuiste el primero para mí pero yo no para ti"

"Ni siquiera sabía aún que iba a pasar algo entre nosotros, éramos niños la última vez que nos vimos…"

"¿Volviste a dormir con ella?"

"No, y ni siquiera vive aquí… no pensé que llegaras a…"

"¿Enterarme? ¿Por eso me lo ocultabas?"

"Milo, me escondiste un embarazo, no puedes enojarte por esto, a diferencia de lo tuyo, lo mío no era necesario decirlo… tu estado actual me da la razón"

El golpe fue sin escrúpulos, y yo odie a esa maldita botella de vino que le daba tanta sinceridad pero no le quitaba la capacidad de razonar. Cuando Camus hablaba de esa manera me hacía dudar de que pudiera tener sentimientos.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?" Le reclamé, furiosa de que minimizara algo que me provocaba tanto dolor.

"¿Cómo puede importarte tanto algo que no tiene ninguna relevancia? Fue solo… sexo"

Esas palabras me angustiaron aún más y tuve que hacerle las preguntas que me venía guardando, si me quedaba con eso último podíamos despedirnos de nuestra amistad.

"Solo sexo… ¿Es eso lo que tienes conmigo?" Si respondía afirmativamente él acabaría antes de Hyoga debajo del hielo.

"¿De verdad necesitas que te responda?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Y yo me puse de pie, impulsada por una nueva energía que me estaba naciendo, que provenía de algún lugar dentro mío que clamaba por claridad entre los dos.

"Sí Camus, lo necesito, necesito saber qué soy para ti ¿Qué somos nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¡Algo! Porque sinceramente me estas volviendo loca"

"Me parece irreal que me preguntes todo eso, cualquiera diría que conoces la respuesta"

"¡Pues no es así! ¡Así que habla claramente!"

"¿Quieres saber lo que eres para mí?" Preguntó soltando su copa.

"Sí"

Él hecho la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, encendiendo una alarma en mí que me impulso a hacer lo mismo y retroceder, su mirada estaba lejos de ser pacífica.

"Eres todo"

Una declaración muy tierna para ser dicha con tanta furia.

"Estoy tratando de instruir a dos niños sobre renunciar a sus emociones y morir por Athena cuando toda mi maldita vida gira en torno de una mujer"

"Camus…" Mi espalda toco la pared y ya no hubo lugar a donde ir, acorralada entre la madera y su cuerpo.

"Eres el primer y último pensamiento del día, algo que me sofoca y no me da tranquilidad, vivo con el temor de que algo te suceda, buscando la manera de mantenerte feliz… lo que me resulta imposible, ¿Quieres hablar de locura? Date una vuelta dentro mío, los infiernos del Hades son paradisiacos en comparación a lo que vivo día a día, me estas drenando la vida y llevándote mi lealtad como caballero… ¿Y te atreves a sugerir que eres solo sexo para mí? ¿Qué es solo sexo lo que hacemos de manera tan extraordinaria y que nos conecta en todos los sentidos?"

Deje de respirar mientras él hablaba, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, yo en completa alerta y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"¿Crees que yo la tengo fácil?" Finalmente le solté "Porque te diré algo Camus de Acuario, no es nada fácil amarte…"

Pasamos unos momentos en silencio, en que ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera nos miramos a los ojos, era difícil hacerlo, todo lo que debimos decir desde un principio lo habíamos confesado en nuestro peor momento, yo estaba herida, Camus alcoholizado, el panorama era desastroso.

"Vayamos a dormir… has bebido demasiado" Le ordené alejándome.

No me sorprendí cuando me siguió hasta la cama, no lo había invitado con palabras, pero había entendido mi lenguaje corporal.

La habitación estaba más fría de que costumbre, gracias a Hyoga, nuestra pronta desnudes nos obligó a cubrirnos con las frazadas, yo me envolví en ellas y en los brazos de Camus, nuevamente tenía un conflicto interno severo, por un lado no quería me tocara, por el otro lo ansiaba más que nunca, la imagen de esa mujer seguía fresca, generándome todo eso, ansiarlo lejos y a la vez querer marcar mi territorio, el que sentía completamente invadido, la odiaba aún más que a Camus, y me odiaba el doble por sentirme así.

"No quiero… que vuelvas a estar con otra mujer" Murmuré cuando nuestras bocas se dieron descanso, completamente afectada.

"Milo, siempre has sido y serás la única mujer en mi vida"

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

"Milo" Insistió una vez más, conciliador, estaba sobre mí, una de sus manos viajó por mi mejilla, entreteniéndose con mi oreja "Fui decenas de veces a París… pero solo la conocí y valoré contigo, créeme, esa mujer no significó nada, fue solo una vez, en lo que a mí respecta tú fuiste la primera y la única… eres mi mejor amiga y mi pareja"

Detuve bruscamente su mano al escucharlo, sujetándola con la mía, enterrándole mis uñas sin intención.

"Es… la primera vez que dices… que somos pareja"

"Pensé que lo sabías..."

Sus labios volvieron a asaltarme y los dejé tomar el control, mi mente y emociones acababan de viajar demasiado lejos, ¿Camus y yo éramos pareja? ¿Siempre lo fuimos? Tenía sentido… pero era un alivio poder escucharlo de su boca.

Sus caricias avanzaron por mi cadera y cintura, arrancando de mi piel todas las sensaciones que no fueran gratas, todas las dudas y preocupaciones. Camus se prendió de mi cuello, y mis uñas atacaron sus hombros, descontrolada por las sensaciones, mis pechos rozaban el suyo, nuestras piernas estaban enroscadas, como si pertenecieran a una sola persona y lo hicieron cuando él volvió a abrirse camino en mi interior.

La vieja cama crujió con furia, haciendo coro a nuestros gemidos, estiré mis brazos y me sujeté de la cabecera de la cama, buscando equilibrio y sostén por la fuerza y velocidad con que mis caderas eran embestidas, con la que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban, liberando oleadas de placer.

En un momento me impulse desde el colchón para hacer frente a la fuerza física de Camus, y me incorporé haciendo que tomara asiento sobre el colchón, me abracé a su cuello, lo besé profundamente, y lo guíe a mi interior nuevamente, para retomar la acción con un sugestivo vaivén, en el que ahora yo podía marcar el ritmo. Aún cuando no nos estábamos besábamos, mis labios permanecían pegados a los suyos y compartíamos los quejidos del éxtasis, hasta el más prolongado, que me obligó a gemir su nombre mientras mi pelvis se contraía y todo el cuerpo se me tensaba en medio del magnífico orgasmo.

Agotados volvimos a caer recostados, aún que esta vez yo estaba sobre Camus. Él tomó las sábanas y frazadas para cubrirnos a ambos, el sudor y calor corporal nos había hecho olvidar de la baja temperatura del cuarto, pero ya estaba volviendo a afectarnos.

Satisfecha me dispuse a dormir, disfrutando de las caricias que aún era prodigadas por mi cabello y otras partes de mi cuerpo.

" _je t'aime, mom chat_ " Le escuché susurrar, le haría beber más seguido.

" _Moi aussi"_ Respondí, también en su lengua madre.

Nos invadió nuevamente el silencio, cortado por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, el crujir natural de la madera y el viento que la golpeaba con fuerza, empezaba a dormitarme cuando Camus me regaló unas palabras más cuando ya lo creía dormido

 _"Ne me laisse pas"_

Lo había dicho tan bajo y con una pronunciación tan afectada por su casi inconciencia que tardé en entender su significado.

¿No me dejes?

No supe cómo interpretarlo, ¿Dejarlo? ¿Por qué lo dejaría? Acabábamos de reconciliarnos y reconocernos como pareja… ¿Qué cosas pasaban por la mente de Camus?

No pude preguntarle, su repentina quietud me rebeló que ya se encontraba dormido, y sabía que no valdría la pena preguntárselo por la mañana.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Puuuf, si he de ser sincera, éste capítulo lo escribí junto con el anterior, sí, me los aventé a los dos de corrido XD y no se como me aguanté hasta hoy para subirlo, me iba a esperar hasta el Sábado, no quería que se mezclaran tanto, osea, quería ver que recepción tenía el anterior antes de encimarle éste, pero ya ven que solo me aguanté 3 días XD.

A ver, algunas aclaraciones sin importancia:

¿Milo fue muy tierna con Hyoga? En mi opinión no, cada quien tiene su propia imagen de cada personaje en éste complejo universo Saint Seiya, la mía es esa, no veo a Milo (Yendo al masculino) como un sanguinario y sádico como lo suelen pintar, una de mis autoras favoritas siempre insiste en que él es cruel, porque desangra a sus enemigos, pues yo disiento, Milo no tortura por gusto a sus enemigos, él les da la 'oportunidad' de rendirse y salvar sus vidas, algo que se ve poco entre los de su rango o entre los guerreros de la serie en general, todos atacan a matar, Milo les dice 'ya viste que no eres rival, no me hagas manchar las manos al vicio, solo vete' y los ilusos se quedan XD. Ahora ¿Tierno? Pues si ven de nuevo claramente el combate con Hyoga la parte en que Milo detiene su herida y lo ayuda a levantarse, por unos momentos se ve que Milo lo mira claramente con ternura y emoción, conmovido por la fortaleza de Hyoga. Milo además 'entiende los sentimientos de Camus' como él mismo afirma, asi que es alguien que sabe empatizarse (Menos con Aioria XD) lo vimos en SOG (pese a que ya dije que no voy a incluir esa saga en mi fic porque no haré pasar por ese trauma a mi Milo) como perdonó a Camus sin necesitar grandes explicaciones. Sí es algo prejuicioso y obstinado, orgulloso, un poquitín narcisista (Se presenta a si mismo como el mejor santo de Arles mmm muero por explotar esa escena en mi fic XD versión mujer será aún mas sexy) así que esa es mi opinión, sí, es tierno cuando quiere y con quieres quiere

No se si lo deje ver claramente, pero en el flash back trato de destacar que el don de Camus es diferente al de los demás, quizás sea mera impresión, pero me quedé con la película de Abel, cuando deja llegar a él a Hyoga 'Porque es un maestro de los hielos' para que haga un ataúd del mismo para Athena, que la conserve eternamente así de hermosa, cuando vi eso entendí que se exaltaba el don que tienen y no por ser 'acuarianos' que es casi como Mu que es lemuriano, no tiene poderes siquicos o como se le llamen por ser de Aries, los tiene por que es parte de su procedencia, raza, genealogía o lo que sea, Camus no maneja el hielo por que es santo de Acuario, llegó a serlo porque manejaba el hielo, es su don (Como Elsa! Cof cof!) No se si me explico XD si bien todos ellos nacieron bajo una estrella, joden mucho con eso en el anime, me parece que el don de Camus es muy especial mientras que los otros tienen un gran cosmos y distintas técnicas aprendidas, quizás por eso me gustó en el anime que a Milo le añadieran ese ataque de viento, parece que juega de manera natural con su entorno, no se ve como un 'ataque' sino su poder natural, ni se si me explico XD

Si creen que exageré con lo de que Milo no sentía los brazos por salir sin abrigo Jo! Los invito a pasar una temporada conmigo, vivo en Ushuaia, pueden googlearla si quieren XD no es Siberia pero en invierno me da una buena idea de lo es Siberia, los que son Argentinos deben conocer, los que no es ciudad Capital (de hecho solo tenemos dos ciudades y un pueblo) de Tierra del Fuego, Isla bien al Sur, nuestra ciudad se supone que es la más austral del mundo y nieva gran parte del año. Anécdota rápida, quise ir a comprar en medio de la nieve con solo un pantalón de algodón finito, por vagancia de abrigarme, solo caminé cuatro cuadras contra el viento, cuando llegué al supermercado (Yo era nueva en la ciudad) casi doy un alarido al tocarme mis frías piernas ¡Y no sentirlas! Las apretaba y apretaba y no conseguía sentir nada, las estuve frotando hasta que me volvió la sensibilidad y me entraron a doler mal. No, no exageré naaada con lo de Milo.

¿Odian a Nahir? Que pena, es la idea XD Dudé muuucho de como hacer esta parte, hasta me quise arrepentir, me dije… están tan bien ¿Para qué echar leña al fuego tan rápido? Pero ya ven, no los puedo ver felices ¡Pero se reconciliaron!... Para los que le va durar, Ok, en fin, como no creo que Camus vuelva a tocar el tema (de hecho lo embriagué para que fuera más… manejable, no lo imagino dando explicaciones sobre eso) las cosas son tal como dijo, fue solo un… revolcón, que se dio por estar en la edad de la curiosidad y tener una chica guapa muy insistente y bien dispuesta, imagino que la joven se habrá ofrecido varias veces a llevar los víveres a la cabaña del maestro de Camus y en una de esas ocasiones, como esperaba, lo encontró solo, y se dio algo así como un sexo precoz rápido, barato y poco satisfactorio. Siempre tuve la idea de que Camus lo hiciera (desde el primer capítulo) porque me parecía que la primera vez con Milo le fue menos estresante porque ya sabía qué hacer, y le fue muy especial porque ya sabía que no era la emoción del sexo, sino la de estar con Milo, con la otra chica no le significó tanto.

En fin, espero no odiaran el capítulo y que me hagan saber sus opiniones!

Saludos! Veré si consigo actualizar pronto, tengo 4 días libres, si no se me queda afónica la muza debería adelantar bastante, con éste y con 'El trofeo' que vengo tildada.


	14. Capítulo 13: Lo inevitable

**Inalcanzable**

 **Capítulo 13: Lo inevitable**

 **POV Camus**

Estaba cosechando lo sembrado, recibiendo la única recompensa en el fondo de una botella de vino, una dura resaca y la cabeza en el retrete.

La segunda vez que me vomité Milo empezó a golpear la puerta.

"Camus ¿Está todo bien?"

Oh, estaba de maravilla.

"¡Sí!" El solo sonido de mi voz me sacudió la cabeza, por lo que agradecí internamente que ya no me preguntara nada.

Era un desastre. Me puse de pie para enjuagar mi rostro en el lava manos y contemplar la imagen que me devolvía el espejo, desastre me quedaba chico en esos momentos, mi maestro estaría decepcionado del poco autocontrol que había demostrado la noche anterior.

Cerré los ojos para que todo dejara de moverse e intenté aclarar mis ideas un poco, los recuerdos de las horas anteriores me llegaban a paso muy lento, la fiesta en casa de Helena, la miradas acusadoras de Milo cuando la dejé volverse el centro de atención, Hyoga e Isaack portándose como… niños, corriendo por la sala y arrojándose nieve afuera, Arthur atrapándome con una de sus fantásticas anécdotas sin fin ni sentido y… Nahir, la que había ocasionado toda mi desgracia, eso lo tenía grabado a fuego en mi memoria, aún que no había sido ella, había sido Milo y su costumbre de reaccionar de manera desproporcionada a todo.

Resoplé volviendo a mojar mi cara con agua fría, aun esperando algo de compostura, no saldría del baño hasta estar seguro de ya no necesitarlo.

Mientras traté de analizar el comportamiento de Milo, ¿Qué habría hecho en su lugar? Bueno… no habría reaccionado de una manera tan violenta, pero solo tratar de imaginarla con otro hombre aumentó mis dolores de cabeza, así que deseché todos los intentos de empatía.

De todas maneras mi malestar se disparó al recordar algunas de mis palabras.

¿Yo había dicho todo eso? ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Por qué tuve que beber tanto? Me desharía de todo el vino de la bodega, no podía permitirme una conducta similar en el futuro y con Milo cerca… no me faltarían los motivos para beber.

Cuando regresé a la alcoba ella estaba en la cama aún, recostada, era de esperarse, hacía demasiado frío, pero no dormía, me miraba con curiosidad, odiaba ser objeto de sus ojos en esos momentos, mi imagen era muy poco digna, jamás le había permitido a ella ni a nadie verme en semejante estado y no era una nueva experiencia que disfrutara, apenas tenía dominio sobre mi cuerpo y mis rasgos estaban afectados por la terrible resaca.

Cuando corrí las colchas y volví a recostarme Milo se pegó a mí de inmediato, acomodándome el cabello para que le prestara atención.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Gruñí frunciendo el ceño.

"La voz… Milo, baja la voz"

Ella rio, aunque no entendí cuál era la parte graciosa, y atendió a mi pedido, empezando a susurrar, de todas maneras hubiera preferido el silencio.

"¿Y Hyoga e Isaack?"

Es verdad, tenía alumnos.

"En casa de Arthur, los buscaré por la tarde… o mañana" No dejaría que me vieran en ese estado y tampoco los expondría a mi humor, acabaría desquitándome con ellos.

"Bebiste demasiado anoche" Milo Acarició mi cabeza y volví a mirarla, lucía muy diferente a la noche anterior, ¿Estaba feliz acaso? ¿Había ocurrido el milagro? Yo había conseguido hacer feliz a Milo, quizás conservara la bodega después de todo.

"Dime algo que no sepa"

"Estas deshidratado, deberías beber agua, te traeré agua"

"No… quiero tomar nada, lo devolvería, quiero silencio"

"Ven" Ella se incorporó un poco, apoyando la cabeza en el espaldar de la cama e invitándome a que me recostara sobre su pecho, lo que resultó ser mucho más cómodo de lo que esperaba, con razón Hyoga dormía ahí.

Tras unos momentos de paz la escuché reír con suavidad, lo que me irritó.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" Su tono seguía siendo alegre, y yo no tenía voluntad de hablar, por lo que no insistí y me dediqué a intentar dormir.

Desperté un poco mejor, menos mareado pero aún con mucho dolor de cabeza.

Milo ya no estaba conmigo, pero no tardó en aparecer por la puerta, vestida solo con una de mis camisas, trayendo un vaso de agua y una píldora.

"Espero que no estén vencidas, estaban en tu botiquín" Se explicó volviendo a subirse a la cama, yo también esperaba que no lo estuvieran, esos ibuprofenos los había comprado sueltos hacía unos meses en la farmacia de la ciudad.

Me senté para tomar el calmante y al sorber el agua casi la escupo.

"¿Por qué esta dulce?"

"Le puse azúcar"

"¿Y por qué le pusiste azúcar?"

"Eso le preparaba Amenthys a mi maestro cuando tenía reseca, ¿Tú que tomas?"

La explicación fue razonable pero la pregunta insultante.

"Yo nunca tuve resaca" Era una verdad a medias, me había pasado con la bebida en más de una ocasión, pero no en público, y Milo contaba como público.

"Oh vamos Camus, si tu no bebieras de más no estarías por ser padre"

Dejé pasar los escalofríos que ese título me provocó dicho con tanta naturalidad porque no entendí nada en esa frase.

Acabé el agua y le devolví el vaso.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Ella suspiró, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

"Bueno, siendo justos yo también tuve parte de culpa por seguirte la corriente, pero quiero pensar de que de haber estado sobrio habrías recordado usar protección"

Dejó ese comentario al aire y desapareció por la puerta, seguramente a devolver el vaso a la cocina, yo la esperé sin olvidar lo que tenía que argumentar ni bien volviera a aparecer.

"Milo, yo nunca dormí contigo estando ebrio y siempre usamos protección"

Ella no me prestó verdadera atención, se limitó a sentarse a mi lado.

"Aja Camus, y mi embarazo es imaginario"

"Milo, hablo en serio"

"Créeme, yo recuerdo mejor que tú esa noche"

Mi desconcierto iba en aumento, o yo había bebido demás estando en el santuario y ya no podía recordarlo o la que se había pasado de copas era Milo y estaba desfigurando la historia.

Decidí que no valía la pena discutir con ella por algo tan insignificante, el hecho de que ella estaba en cinta no dejaba lugar a muchas dudas, de un modo u otro pasó y era lo que importaba.

"¿Qué tanto hablabas con Hyoga ayer?"

Recordé de momento, y no fallé en notar como tensaba sus hombros y demoraba en mirarme de frente, gestó que ya conocía como intento de disimular incomodidad o sorpresa, estaba meditando qué responder.

"Cosas de niños"

Y ahí venía la respuesta ambigua.

"Milo, Hyoga ya es un niño bastante… complicado, no creo que sea buena idea que reciba agua de dos fuentes"

La manera en que abrió sus ojos y me interrogó estirando al primer vocal me indicó que no había sido nada claro.

"Olvídalo" Despedí el tema, quise pensar que estaba exagerando.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí"

Ella se aproximó más.

"¿Qué tanto?" La mirada traviesa que me dedicó no dejó lugar a dudas sobre sus intenciones.

En cuestión de instantes la camisa que traía volví a quedar olvidada por el suelo de la habitación.

No importaba que tan mal me sintiera, era capaz de razonar que no tendríamos muchas oportunidades como esa en el futuro, no debíamos dejarla pasar y Milo también lo sabía. Volvimos a hacer el amor, pero con menos desenfreno, más mesura.

Aprovechando la calma del momento me atreví a volver a dormitar unos momentos, cuando desperté nuevamente estaba solo.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré para ir a la cocina, donde estaba Milo, de nuevo con mi camisa, pero con calzas negras ajustadas y el cabello recogido en una coleta, calentando algo sobre la estufa.

"Muy buenos días" Exageró el saludo matutino, llevaba conmigo toda la mañana, no era necesario.

Noté que también había puesto la mesa para dos de manera prolija, hasta con mantel, no recordaba tener uno.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Pues preparar el almuerzo" Me respondió con obviedad, aunque en realidad era otra cosa lo que hacía, ¿Quería atenderme ella?

Corrí una silla y tome asiento, aún me sentía fatigado, y me dediqué a observarla, seguía luciendo alegre, canturreaba algo mientras revisaba el horno y exprimía jugo de unas naranjas.

Milo ya llevaba más de un mes viviendo conmigo y no habíamos tenido grandes oportunidades de estar juntos, los niños consumían mi tiempo y cuando pensaba en ella no podía evitar preocuparme por el embarazo, sabia de sobra lo imprudente que era Milo, dejarla que se cuidara a si misma sería una imprudencia mía, ella siempre pensaba que podía, me parecía perfecto que confiara en sus habilidades, pero también debía conocer sus límites, era el motivo por el que aun no estando en cinta no luchaba con ella, no deseaba hacerle daño y sabía que ella no se contendría ni mediría, también por ese motivo luchaban tanto con Aioria, tenían caracteres similares, lo que me dejaba aún menos tranquilo, esos dos se matarían antes de tener la posibilidad de ver una guerra.

Pero en esos instantes nada de eso importaba demasiado, éramos solo Milo y yo, a demasiados kilómetros de toda vida existente, solos en una cabaña, acabando de pasar la noche juntos y a punto de tener un almuerzo en pareja, no era justo que mi cerebro me diera más cosas en qué pensar.

La miré detenidamente, era tan hermosa, era difícil describir la impresión que su imagen me causaba, amaba todo lo que ella era, aún con sus niñerías, no se trataba de algo físico, pero tenía que admitir que se trataba de un regalo con un exquisito envoltorio, era perfecta, toda su fisonomía, esa caderas anchas, su cintura pequeña, su delicado cuello, recordaba lo sensible que era a toda caricia, y ahora estaba completamente expuesto, por la bonita manera en que llevaba el cabello alzado.

Pensé lo que deseaba hacer en esos momentos y me pareció apropiado no reprimir el impulso, al fin y al cabo, nuevamente, éramos solo ella y yo.

Volví a ponerme de pie, y antes de que girara a verme la atrapé por detrás, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa.

"¡Camus!"

Sus manos cayeron sobre las mías, que estaban en su vientre, y mis labios fueron directo a su cuello, provocándole que inclinara la cabeza, dándome un poco más de espacio.

Cuando aflojé el agarre ella se giró y nos besamos largo y tendido, hasta que un aroma sospechoso nos recordó que la comida ya estaba a punto de quemarse.

Era irreal, parte de una fantasía enferma de mi mente, Milo y yo sin preocupaciones ni inhibiciones.

Claro que era irreal, estábamos viviendo dentro de una burbuja, una que reventaría en cuestión de meses, porque si había algo que mi alma estaba segura era de que cuando llegara la hora… Milo iba a dejarme para siempre.

Los meses se fueron volando, sin importar cuanto lo deseara, no podía conseguir que el tiempo pasara más lento.

El vientre de Milo empezó a hincharse un poco, tal como esperaba su pansa era picuda, solo se veía de adelante, su pequeña contextura nunca me había hecho dudar sobre lo poco que le cambiaría el cuerpo con el embarazo.

Tenía antojos comunes pero difíciles de satisfaces, quería frutas a toda hora y yo ya traía loco al verdulero de la aldea con ello, sin contar que ésta era mucho más insípida ahí, no tenía el sabor que la que nos llegaba de Rodorio en Grecia.

Luego estaban las náuseas, Hyoga e Isaack tuvieron que despedirse del pescado por un tiempo, ella ya no soportaba el olor, además del desodorante de ambiente con aroma a limón, también tuvo que irse.

Pero lo que me preocupaba más que todo lo anterior era el estado de ánimo de Milo. Ella seguía feliz y esa felicidad me estaba haciendo miserable.

"¿Lo sientes?"

Acababa de limpiar lo usado en la cocina con Isaack cuando al salir a la sala me encontré con un ya repetido cuadro.

Milo estaba sentada en el sofá con una camisa mía, le quedaban como camisón, y solo unas calzas, mientras que Hyoga, arrodillado frente a ella, acariciaba su pansa y soltaba algunas risitas entusiastas.

"¡Sí!"

Ver eso me era desgarrador.

"Camus ¡Ven!" Me llamó al notar que los estaba mirando, tan radiante como de costumbre "El bebé se está moviendo"

Pensé en cómo declinar esa invitación, pero era inútil, la primera vez que la desairé Milo se sintió tan herida que no me dirigió la palabra por una semana, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Tragándome mis objeciones me senté a su lado y dejé que guiara mis manos por su cuerpo, colocándolas en la parte más baja de su vientre.

Temblé al sentir el temblor debajo de su piel, al poder palpar la realidad que se nos avecinaba y me pregunté una vez más cómo Milo podía ser tan cínica con ambos.

"Lo sentiste ¿Verdad?" Quiso asegurarse.

"Sí"

No supe más que agregar y ella me miró interrogante, fue la euforia de Hyoga la que me salvó de un momento incómodo.

"¡Se mueve mucho!" Exclamó pegando su oreja a la panza, como esperando oír algo, aún que ya sabía que se sentía su corazón, ese me taladraba los oídos por las noches.

"Se mueve cada vez que Hyoga lo toca, parece que ya lo conoce" Dijo riendo.

Tenía sentido, pasaba más tiempo con él que conmigo.

"Es que le agrado mucho" Acotó mi alumno con orgullo "No se mueve con Isaack"

"Hyoga recuerda que te toca limpiar el baño, Isaack está limpiando la habitación"

"¡Sí!"

Venía distribuyendo las actividades de la casa equitativamente y asegurándome que se cumplieran, lo último que deseaba era que Milo se pusiera a limpiar o se fatigara con alguna tarea, a medida que avanzaba su embarazo ella dormía más y lucía más cansada, quería que estuviera relajada.

Cuando llegamos al séptimo mes decidí olvidarme de que era maestro.

No soportaba dejar a Milo sola por las noches, solía descomponerse a menudo, asique acabé enviando a Hyoga a la sala y me mude de regreso a mi alcoba, al fin y al cabo sabían que esperaba un hijo mío, no podía empeorarles mi imagen.

Aún que tuvo una repercusión negativa en mi interior ese cambio. Pasaba demasiado seguido, la abrazaba por detrás para reconfortarla… y ese cosmos se encendía, no entendía cómo era posible, pero lo hacía, manifestaba su cosmos desde el vientre, como si quisiera recordarme su presencia. Todo era muy extraño, me preguntaba vagamente si Milo y yo al estar en el vientre de quienes nos dieron a luz... podíamos hacer lo mismo o estábamos frente a algo nuevo y extraño, tenía sentido que fuera así, eso explicaría por qué todos los santos dorados éramos huérfanos, posiblemente asustábamos demasiado a nuestros padres.

Los días seguían pasando con velocidad, Isaack y Hyoga no me generaban ya mucho trabajo, empezaban a forjar cierta complicidad y compañerismo que evitaba que estuviera que estarlos vigilando todo el tiempo, Isaack seguía mostrando mucha más madurez, la que Hyoga intentaba imitar, por suerte la influencia en la relación iba para el lado que me convenía, sería problemático que Hyoga fuera quien influenciara a Isaack.

Milo por su parte se dedicaba a hacerles compañía cuando estaban en el sofá, yo solía dejarlos que leyeran por su cuenta el material de estudio, pero ella pasó de leérselos a narrárselos, seguían con las clases de historia después de todo, ese era el fuerte de Milo.

No era extraño salir de la cocina y encontrarlos a los tres reunidos, los niños expectantes en completo silencio mientras Milo hablaba.

"Entonces el Gran Kardia de Escorpio se preparó para lanzar su último ataque, el Scarlet needle katakeo, ¡Pero el temible juez del infierno lo detuvo arrancándole un dedo, creyéndolo ya indefenso! ¡Y fue ahí que Kardia río y disparó una aguja directo a su corazón!"

"¿Cómo? ¡Ya no tenía!" Preguntó Hyoga, lucía asombrado.

"En su mano derecha, aún tenía la aguja de la izquierda"

"Wow"

"¿Usted también tiene dos Scarlet needle?" Fue Isaack quien habló, me sorprendía su entusiasta participación.

"¡No va a decirte si tiene!" Le discutió Hyoga "¡Debe ser sorpresa!"

Milo rio al escucharlo.

"No tengo, solo el gran Kardia de Escorpio ha sido capaz de despertar dos, nadie más en la historia lo ha hecho, y él fue el único santo de Escorpio enfermo del corazón"

Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo, alabando a su prócer.

"¿Es verdad que él y Degél de Acuario eran muy cercanos?" Continuó Isaack.

"¡Sí! De hecho todos los santos de Acuario y Escorpio han estado relacionados por un fuerte vínculo amistad, es algo inexplicable que se repite en cada generación"

"Pero… Tú y mi maestro…" Hyoga no pudo terminar la frase por que se le fue toda la sangre a la cara. Milo estaba igual, decidí apiadarme de ambos e intervenir.

"Eso es porque Milo es la primer mujer de Escorpio, eso nunca había sucedido tampoco"

Los tres notaron mi presencia recién en ese momento, Milo me hizo una señal de que me sentara a su lado, los niños permanecían en el suelo, más cerca del fuego.

"Entonces… ¿Nosotros seremos cercanos con quien herede Escorpio?" Quiso saber Hyoga.

"Es posible" Milo se encogió de hombros, apoyándose un poco en mí.

"Para eso primero deberíamos saber si alguno de ustedes será mi sucesor"

Mis alumnos me miraron sorprendidos, asimilando lo que acababa de decir, pensé que eso sería todo por esa tarde, pero Isaack me sorprendió al ponerse de pie muy serio.

"Yo lo seré, yo seré Santo de Acuario, maestro"

No había motivos para dudar de sus palabras, el tiempo nos diría la repuesta, por eso solo asentí, conforme con su actitud, tenía convicciones fuertes y una gran pasión por la justicia, no dudaba que sería un gran caballero.

Por su parte Hyoga se mantuvo al margen, esperaba oír algo de él, especialmente porque también se puso de pie, pero completamente indiferente a lo que había escuchado, se trepó al sofá y empezó a acariciar la panza de Milo.

"Dijiste que hoy nos contarías sobre Aquiles"

"Será en otra ocasión" Lo interrumpí decepcionado "Ahora vayan a bañarse, apestan"

Esa parte no era del todo mentira, hacía una hora que regresamos de entrenar afuera y estaban aún todo sucios y sudados.

Ellos, como siempre obedientes, desaparecieron directo para el baño, dejándonos solos.

Milo dio un gran bostezo y yo la apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

"¿Has tenido más contracciones?"

"No, hoy no" Me confesó cansada, dándome un corto beso.

Estuvimos unos momentos en silencio hasta que junte la fuerza necesaria para decirle lo que venía postergando.

"Milo, un… amigo de… parientes de Arthur… conoce un matrimonio que desea mucho un bebé, dice que son… buena gente, están bien económicamente y viven en Kémerovo, ahí tienen un mini supermercado"

La sentí tensarse como una cuerda, pero no dijo nada, así que seguí.

"Me… enviaron unas fotos junto con una carta… quisieran conocerte…"

"No quiero conocerlos"

Esperaba esa respuesta, así que no discutí con ella, particularmente… yo tampoco deseaba conocerlos, confiaba en la palabra de Arthur y ya.

"En fin, Arthur se ofreció a hacer el viaje, ni bien nazca el bebé lo llevará hasta allá, no te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de que haga el trayecto lo más calefaccionado y abrigado posible…"

Milo se separó de mí y se marchó a la alcoba, azotando la puerta detrás, ahí empezaron dos semanas más sin que me hablara, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Le di su espacio y esperé que lo asimilara por su cuenta.

Pasado un tiempo volvió a su estado normal, feliz por su embarazo, sin querer hablar a futuro, se entendía más con Hyoga, el niño le celebraba su panza como si le estuviera por dar un hermano, Isaack eran más indiferente, a él le interesaban más los detalles técnicos '¿Duele demasiado?' '¿Pesa mucho?' '¿Cuántas semanas de gestación van?' Prefería que la acompañara Hyoga…

Cuando entramos en el noveno mes Milo ya no salía de la casa, había desistido de intentarlo, el invierno había terminado, pero las tormentas de nieve seguían sorprendiéndonos, me parecía un riesgo innecesario. Pero una noche se volvió muy necesario.

"¡Milo!"

Ese día me sentí tan positivo como hacía meses que no me sentía, ella estaba leyendo en la cama, con Hyoga dormido a su lado, Isaack descansaba en la sala, ya era demasiado tarde, si yo permanecía despierto fue porque tuve que llegarme de urgencia a la aldea por café y otros víveres. Urgencia para mí, no despertaría al otro día sin café, venía durmiendo muy mal.

"¿Qué pasa Camus?" Me preguntó ella con poco entusiasmo, sin bajar su libro aún.

"Necesito que vengas conmigo"

"¿A dónde?" Arqueo una ceja confundida.

"¡Afuera, afuera!"

Eso la sacó de su letargo, casi hace lo mismo con Hyoga, pero el niño solo se desplazó por su cuerpo hasta acabar recostado en el colchón, se encontraba demasiado cansado.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" No era para menos su sorpresa, yo prácticamente la tenía atada a esa cama últimamente, que fuera quien le propusiera salir era demasiado.

"Sí, vamos, ponte algo, no hay tiempo"

Yo mismo fui al placar y saqué varios abrigos para ponérselos, y no conforme con eso la envolví en una de las pieles para llevarla conmigo, ella no entendía nada y no cesaba de preguntarme que es lo que pasaba.

La respuesta le llegó junto con una exclamación cuando tras quejarse por el frío aire elevó su mirada al cielo y se deslumbró con la aurora boreal.

"¡Es increíble!"

"¡Lo sé! Pero aquí no, ven" La tomé de la mano y traté de correr con ella, luego lo reconsideré y la cargué en brazos, por mucho que eso le disgustara esta vez era completamente necesario.

Nos adentramos en una parte boscosa, muy oscura, pero que la conocía como a la palma de mi mano, me había criado en ese lugar después de todo, corrí esquivando raíces y ramas, tratando de diferenciar algo entre tanta nieve, con ella nunca se sabe que es lo que estas a punto de pisar. Por fortuna llegué a destino sin tropiezos, al final del recorrido salimos a una zona despejada, frente a nosotros apareció uno de los lagos congelados, que brillaba con gran intensidad ese día, el reparo de los árboles frenaba un poco el viento ahí, me detuve y dejé a Milo ponerse de pie y le permití admirar la belleza de Siberia, que era más que un infierno congelado, como la había llamado en varias ocasiones.

Ella se separó de mí y dio unos pasos, observando detenidamente todo a su alrededor, la aurora boreal lucía magnifica esa noche, como una serpiente multicolor que corría por el cielo nocturno, reflejándose en el hielo debajo, se pixelaba en cientos de colores, intensos y brillantes, no había palabras para describirlo, la emoción que corría por el cuerpo al ser testigo de tanta belleza, la única que podía rivalizar con la de Milo.

"Estoy… anonadada…" Su voz sonó un poco aguda, por lo que le había costado soltar esas palabras. Yo me acerqué por detrás de ella y la abracé apoyándola contra mi pecho, dedicándome a contemplar también todo eso.

Cuando mis sentidos estuvieron inundados de Siberia me permití ver a Milo, cuyos ojos seguían absorbiendo todo con entusiasmo, su rostro bajo esa especial iluminación lucía encantador, el viento movía un poco su flequillo, alborotándolo, sacudían sus cabellos, mostrándome de a ratos sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, sus pequeñas orejas, apenas visibles entre esa mata rubia de caireles.

Besé su nunca y, al igual que en Paris, quise congelar ese momento para siempre, vivir eternamente ese instante, en que ella era completamente mía, yo era completamente suyo y no nos debíamos a nadie más, donde podíamos tener un futuro, donde ella no iba a dejarme…

Me pregunté cruelmente ¿Cuántos nos quería? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Menos? Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y a diferencia de Milo… yo no podía hacer como si nada fuera a pasar.

Un estornudo suyo me volvió a la realidad, la cargué nuevamente en brazos, dispuesto a regresar, ella se sujetó sin problemas de mi cuello, con mejor disposición que al principio.

"Gracias, Camus"

Llegamos a la cabaña, como siempre yendo directo al fuego. Mientras ella se calentaba yo le preparé un poco de té caliente, luego trasladé a Hyoga al sofá.

Milo fue la primera en irse a la cama, yo decidí leer algo en la cocina, para no interrumpir el sueño de ninguno, la única luz de la casa era la mía.

Una fuerte tormenta empezó afuera, no me sorprendía, invierno o no Siberia mantenía esos cambios climáticos todo el tiempo, caían nevadas en pleno verano incluso, lo único claro cuando empezaba una nevada fuerte es que no se sabía cuándo se detendría.

Dejé mi lectura un momento, incapaz de concentrarme, había demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

Regresó a mí la imagen de las fotografías que le había mencionado a Milo, la joven de cabello castaño, el hombre algo bajito y con un poco de calvicie, llevaban cinco años de casados y ambos eran de nacionalidad Rusa… Parecían buenas personas…

Mi dolor de cabeza volvió y me pregunté por un momento si sería muy mala idea una copa, la necesitaba, pero no quería hacerlo frente a los niños y recientemente no confiaba demasiado en mi autocontrol.

Deseché la idea, deseché el libro, y pensé que lo mejor sería acurrucarme en la cama con Milo de una vez, salvo que ella tenía otros planes.

"¡Camus!"

El alarido que dio hizo que llegara hasta la alcoba en segundos, para ver lo que pasaba.

Prendí la luz de la pieza, Milo estaba sentada completamente pálida y agitada, supuse lo que ocurría, pero tuve que asegurarme.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Rompí bolsa…"

"¿Qué…?"

Faltaban aún dos semanas…¡Faltaba helena! Y no llegaría jamás en medio de una tormenta…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Puf, éste capítulo no me gustó tanto, lo sentí más forzado, es que necesitaba concluir el embarazo y no quise estirarlo oootro capítulo más, la escena de la Aurora Boreal la tenía pensada desde hacia rato, no podían ir a Siberia y no verla, que cumplan ellos mi sueño XD pero de todas formas no salió como esperaba, creo que porque en mi mente lo iba a narrar Milo y ella es más… expresiva, con Camus me es más difícil, estaba reacia a volver a usar un POV suyo, pero sentí que se lo debía, sino se quedan solo con la versión de Milo de todo.

Creo que no han quedado muchas cosas que aclarar, quizás alguien se pregunte por que la felicidad de Milo empezó a volver a Camus miserable… pues les aseguro que eso les va a quedar claro en el próximo capítulo.

Y ya, por fin, prometo que en el próximo sabrán de quien es el bebé XD llegó la hora, y que pasará con el mismo, veremos quienes le atinan ¿Niño, niña, gemelos? ¿De Saga o de Camus?

Y quiero aclararlo una vez mas por si las dudas: Milo **NO** sabe que durmió con Saga aún.

Bueno, creo que es todo, el capítulo 14 ya esta listo, así que les daré tiempo que le echen el ojo a éste, opinen y ya les aviento todo el royo XD

Le respondo aquí a **Elizabetha:** Oye que le vienes pegando en el ángulo te digo XD no lo mencioné, pero en mi mente Hyoga si hace la asociación de ideas de que Milo es rubia como su mamá XD y ya vez que se le esta pegando al igual que Isaack. Sobre el tiempo de embarazo creo que ya lo viste arriba, es tiempo cero XD llegó la hora y al parecer Camus deberá hacerla de partero.

 _A todos felices pascuas!_


	15. Capítulo 14: Hora de decir adiós

**Inalcanzable**

 **Capítulo 14: Hora de decir adiós**

"Creo que rompí bolsa"

Camus entró en un estado de anulación total al escucharla.

Era el peor de los escenarios posibles. Milo en trabajo de parto… y la partera imposibilitada de llegar ¿Qué harían?

"¡Camus!" Gritó ella histérica, al no ver una reacción de su parte, el cuerpo entero le temblaba, presa del mayor temor que hubiera sentido en su vida y el conocimiento de que no podía enfrentarlo sola.

"Tranquila, tú solo…. Déjame que te revise" Se acercó a la joven, pero antes que la tocara ella dio un alarido de dolor y se sujetó la panza, ahí estaban de nuevo las contracciones.

"¡Ya viene!"

"Tranquila, tranquila, son solo las contracciones…"

Tomó aire y recordó los consejos tan incómodos que recibiera de Helena meses atrás, empezaba a agradecer que la mujer fuera tan alarmista, entre las terribles posibilidades había contemplado un parto de emergencia.

Camus buscó en la cómoda sábanas y toallones limpios y preparó una cama para Milo en el suelo, cuando todo pasara querría descansar y necesitaría que el único colchón de la casa estuviera seco e higiénico.

"Ven" La ayudó a pararse con cuidado y luego la hizo recostarse sobre el bulto que había preparado, indicándole que separara las piernas y flexionara sus rodillas.

Él se colocó a su lado, tomándole la mano.

"Escucha, necesitas calmarte ¿Sí? Abre mucho la boca y respira, inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala… eso es…"

Recordaba que debía cuidar eso, que Milo respirara apropiadamente, también sabía que pese a la rotura de bolsa, siendo primeriza, el trabajo de parto podía llevar horas. Al menos los niños no se habían despertado, eso la pondría más nerviosa, pero sería que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo hicieran, dudaba que Milo diera a luz de manera silenciosa.

"¡No me dejes sola!" Le rogó la joven, apretando muy fuerte su mano, transmitiéndole toda la inseguridad que sentía en esos momentos.

"No me iré, te lo prometo, todo va a salir bien… Solo debes relajarte, puedes hacerlo Milo" Le acarició la frente, apartándole el flequillo, volviendo a indicarle como debía respirar, les esperaba una larga noche.

Las contracciones de Milo eran seis por hora, y aún no parecía estar dilatando, señal de que aún faltaba demasiado, Camus solo rogaba que la tormenta menguara, de esa manera podría enviar a Isaack por Helena, la mujer no saldría de su casa con un clima tan cruel.

"¿Qué pasa, Camus? Algo está mal, ¿Por qué no ha nacido?"

"Milo podría llevar un día entero, tranquilízate"

"¡No sabes lo mucho que eso me consuela!"

"Trata de pensar en algo más…"

"No puedo… ayúdame"

El joven la miró con algo de pena, ya llevaban tres horas en esa situación y podían estar otras tres tranquilamente, Milo sufría dolorosas contracciones y estaba terriblemente asustada, necesitaba con urgencia calmarla.

"Está bien, a ver… ¿Recuerdas al Señor Lombard?"

La chica asintió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no volver a gritar.

"La primera vez que lo vi yo tenía doce años, estaba tan perplejo por mi presencia en Francia que me compró dulces"

Milo rio al imaginar esa escena, recordaba con agrado al torpe hombre que los había acompañado en su corta estancia en París.

"Eso no es interesante, yo….ah….tengo una mejor… Yo le gustaba"

"Lo sé, por eso te compró el collar 'Muestra de aprecio'"

"Ese… no… no... ¿No eran del primer ministro?"

"No me vas a decir que te creíste eso"

La llegada de una nueva contracción interrumpió la charla y casi destrozó los dedos de Camus, que seguían en poder de su pareja.

"Otra cosa… por favor"

"Está bien… Me gusta cómo te queda el cabello recogido, se aprecia mejor tu rostro"

"¡Lo sé!... ¡Sigue!"

"Pienso que deberías darle otra oportunidad a Siberia, es hermosa"

"¡Olvídalo!... Cuéntame algo, lo que sea"

"No lo sé… ¿Te dije que la primera vez que intenté calentar algo aquí quemé parte de la cocina?"

"¡No!... ah… ah… Isaack me lo dijo… Te tuvo que ayudar a reparar el techo… aaaah"

La puerta del cuarto en ese momento fue atravesada por los dos alumnos, había sido imposible mantenerlos al margen luego de tanto escándalo, el peliverde se detuvo a cierta distancia, Hyoga no tuvo problemas en ir a acomodarse cerca.

"¿Ya viene le bebé?"

"Niños ahora no es buen momento"

"Pero quiero ayudar" Insistió el más pequeño.

"Está bien… Trae agua fresca para Milo, Isaack pon a calentar agua para esterilizar unos paños"

El otro niño se contuvo de acotar que él solo planeaba mirar, no tenía intenciones de participar de algo tan perturbador, pero su maestro ya había repartido trabajos para todos.

"Camus" Milo siguió llamándolo "¿Y sí… algo sale mal?"

"No pienses en eso, y sigue respirando, yo estoy a cargo ¿Sí? No dejaré que nada malo les pase"

Lamentablemente la agonía de Milo llegó a las 10 horas, su trabajo de parto fue demasiado largo y extenuante.

Camus se recogió el cabello y arremangó la camisa, cuando la llegada del niño fue inevitable, ya había enviado a Isaack a buscar a Helena, pero no llegarían a tiempo, podía ver la cabeza y ella ya le había explicado lo que significaba.

"¡Ah, Camus!"

"Calma, no grites, no hables, necesitas la fuerza para pujar"

Pudo mantener la cabeza fría mejor de lo que esperaba, al igual que en medio de un combate, no había lugar dentro suyo para los temores, preguntas o emociones, Milo dependía de que se desenvolviera bien para asistirla y eso era suficiente.

Con su mano hizo un poco de presión para evitar que el bebé se adelantara demasiado, debía moverse solo con las contracciones y cuando la chica pujara, por fortuna venía llegando en buena postura, cuando la pequeña cabecita estuvo afuera fue grande el alivio al notar que el cordón umbilical no estaba enroscado en el cuello.

"Vas bien, vas bien"

Obedeciendo sus instrucciones, ella no hablaba, solo podía escuchar sus quejidos.

Hyoga junto a Milo, secando el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo, Isaack estaba detrás de Camus, no queriendo perderse la oportunidad de presenciar algo así.

Pronto los hombros estuvieron fuera, y así lo siguió el resto del pequeño y húmedo cuerpo.

Y ahí estaba…. Su hijo en sus brazos, cuando fue consciente de eso todo su autocontrol se fue al demonio y empezó a temblar tanto que la criatura casi se le escapa.

Recordando los consejos Helena y porque Milo lo apresuró, colocó al bebé de inmediato contra el cuerpo de la madre, para que le diera calor, y lo cubrió con una de las toallas limpias.

Milo temblaba igual que él, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda del recién nacido, queriendo creer que lo tenía con ella, y a la vez queriendo asegurarse de que respirara y estuviera con vida, unos quejiditos trajeron paz a su corazón y llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos.

"No te muevas aún… falta que expulses la…"

"Sí, ya sé, ya sé"

Su pareja se arrodilló junto a ella, no sabiendo que más hacer en esos momentos, y se dedicó a observar, aún tan sonrojada y con los cabellos sudados… Milo lucía con más energía que nunca, sus pupilas diferían de la opinión que daban sus ojeras al respecto.

Ahí estaban, tras casi siete meses de esperar, los tres reunidos, estaba viendo por primera vez a la criatura que interrumpía sus descansos y le saludaba con su cosmos juguetonamente, el mismo que empezaba a manifestarse de manera débil, otra señal más de que estaba bien.

"Camus… Es una niña" Dijo Milo, cuando estuvo segura de que su voz se entendería, sus labios temblaban demasiado.

"Lo sé"

La amazona se detuvo en su contemplación para mirarlo a él, y con su mirada únicamente le transmitió lo que quería, sin motivos para negarse Camus la besó, permaneciendo su mano en la nuca de ella cuando sus frente decidieron recargarse, compartiendo las emociones que les estaban recorriendo, reconociendo ese momento como de los dos.

Olvidaron a Hyoga, que veía esa escena tan íntima anonadado, siendo tan pequeño le era difícil entender, pero no imposible de ver lo inmenso lo que compartían su maestro y Milo, empezaba a tener una idea de lo que era el vínculo del que le hablara Milo, ese que traspasaba las épocas, generaciones, y que venía de mano de las estrellas, Escorpio y Acuario tenían una intimidad que pondría celosos hasta a los mismo dioses, tal vez por eso siempre acababan en tragedia.

El momento fue roto por la llegada de Helena a la casa, que arrojando su abrigo por ahí se apresuró a ayudar.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya nació! ¡Y es una niña!"

Milo le sonrió en respuesta, demasiado cansada para decir algo más.

"Han hecho buen trabajo, pero falta limpiar aún"

Camus ni siquiera se molestó en explicarle que no se hubiera atrevido a darle un baño, aún no entendía como fue capaz de sostenerla, se veía tan pequeña y frágil.

"¿Cómo te sientes querida?" Le preguntó a Milo, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza "Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre, pero es normal, ¿No sangró demasiado, no?" Esa pregunta fue hecha a Camus.

"No Helena, y no tiene ningún desgarro"

"Esas son buenas noticias, ¿Por qué no la ayudas a higienizarse para que descanse? Mientras limpiaré a la bebé"

Milo no se mostró nada feliz, y su cara lo dijo todo cuando se la sacaron de los brazos, pero la promesa de la mujer de que solo serían unos minutos le dio un poco de consuelo.

"¡Con cuidado! ¡Es muy pequeña!" Le indicó mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de su pareja.

La señora sonrió, pero omitió recordarle que ya había asistido más de quince partos, los temores de la joven eran naturales.

Milo salió de la habitación unos segundos para cambiarse, Camus le proporcionó una de sus camisas limpias, sabiendo que estaría más cómoda con eso, y una vez solos se dirigió a Helena.

"¿Dónde está Arthur? Se supondría que vendría contigo"

La mujer siguió frotando el cuerpo de la infante que ya se mostraba descontenta ante ese toqueteó y la ausencia del aroma de su madre.

"Camus, ni siquiera ha parado de nevar, no llevaran a un recién nacido a ningún lado así, se paciente, espera al menos a mañana"

El joven suspiró y luego procedió a masajear su sien, notando lo estresado que estaba Helena volvió a hablarle.

"Siento decírtelo, pero hoy, mañana o dentro de una semana… el resultado será el mismo, Camus, es inevitable, no te sobrecargues"

"Si puedo reducir el impacto lo haré"

"Ese es el punto, no puedes"

El duelo de miradas y la conversación fueron olvidadas por el regreso de Milo a la alcoba, quien fue directo a reclamar a su bebé para llevársela a la cama.

Helena suavizó su expresión y se acercó para ayudarle a acomodar una almohada en su espalda, para que estuviera más cómoda.

"Parece que tenemos a una pequeña pelirroja"

Milo le devolvió una sonrisa, para luego besar la frente de la niña que seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

"Le dije a mi esposo que sería pelirroja, aunque imaginaba un niño, ¡Esos genes son fuertes!"

"Es de Escorpio" Mencionó la madre con orgullo, observando la piel aún rosadita y el tono cereza de sus pequeños cabellos, a ella también le crecerían demasiado rápido como a ella.

"En ese caso será fuego en todo sentido" Bromeó la mujer.

"Milo, quizás debas dejarla en la cama" Sugirió Camus, poniendo una mano en su hombro y distrayéndola de la tarea de contemplar al bebé "No querrás que… se acostumbre"

La joven limpió su garganta pasando saliva, y sin mirarlo asintió, pero no se decidió a moverse, por lo que su pareja le hizo una señal a Helena de que se hiciera cargo.

La enorme mujer lo hizo algo incómoda, y pidiendo permiso procedió a sacarle la bebé de las manos ocasionando un inmediato llanto.

"No" Suplicó la madre primeriza al sentir la congoja de su hija como propia, pero Camus, a su lado, la abrazó para retenerla en el mismo lugar, evitando que se incorporara para seguirlos.

"Tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada"

Pero el llanto de la niña fue en aumento y el tono pasó de la molestia al desconsuelo, estrujando el corazón de los presentes.

Milo lo miraba suplicante, temblando, esperando a que cediera, pero su compañero seguía frotando sus brazos, tratando de transmitirle una tranquilidad que él mismo no sentía.

"Camus" Rogó una vez más, mientras Helena continuaba intentando que la bebé se calmara, paseándola por toda la sala.

"Ya se calmará, es recién nacida, es normal que lloré" Besó su frente y la rodeó por la cintura para darle contención pero nada de eso borró la angustiada expresión en el rostro de la joven.

Al cabo de media hora el pronóstico del santo de Acuario no se había cumplido, y la partera, ya exasperada volvió a ingresar al cuarto.

"¡Muchacho, esto es inhumano!" Le espetó tratando de modular su voz sin éxito.

"Dásela" Ordenó derrotado, con su propio pulso acelerado por el estrés que le había generado mantener tanto su postura y negarle a su propia hija consuelo.

Milo extendió sus brazos y recibió a la niña con una expresión de alivio y anhelo, volviendo a acomodarla contra su cuerpo con cuidado, besando su pequeña cabecita, ahora muy roja por el esfuerzo que hizo al llorar. El clamor se detuvo de inmediato, y lo único que se escuchó en el cuarto fue la respiración agitada del infante que empezaba a calmarse y gimoteaba suavemente, agotada, daba la impresión de que rezongaba con su madre por lo que acababa de pasar.

Camus se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo que llamó la atención de las dos mujeres, ambas miraron por donde salió unos segundos, pero luego lo olvidaron de inmediato para regresar a la niña.

Hyoga volvió a la alcoba para visitar a la bebé, la miraba con mucha curiosidad y no decía nada, solo se pegaba al lado de Milo y le hacía compañía, casi como lo hiciera su maestro momentos atrás, aún que la motivación era diferente, a la amazona no se le pasó el detalle de que, pasada la fascinación inicial, el niño estaba celoso, por lo que le regaló unas caricias en su cabeza y le ayudó a cargar unos minutos a la bebé, sin soltarla ella, ya no volvió a hacerlo, ni siquiera para dejar que le cambiaran el pañal, aprendió a hacerlo por su cuenta, aún que Helena se mantuvo cerca para aconsejarla.

Los problemas llegaron a la noche una vez más, la bebé no agarraba la mamadera que se le ofrecía y Camus no cedía en su postura de que no debía recibir pecho. Por muy buenos motivos que tuviera para su tozudez nuevamente los llantos de su hija lo desplazaron por completo, las dos mujeres dentro del cuarto estaban de su lado.

"Milo, se razonable" Le reclamaba, tratando de ser escuchado sobre el escándalo que hacía el bebé.

"¡¿Razonable?! ¡Dejas que tu hija lloré por comida cuando a mí me están por reventar los pechos de leche!"

Ese fue el último argumento de la noche, la joven tomó las riendas del asunto, que de todas maneras Camus había ya soltado cansado, y descubrió uno de sus senos para permitirle a la niña prenderse, a algunos recién nacidos les cuesta la primera vez, pero ella no tuvo problemas, su boquita hurgó con desesperación, y el llanto fue interrumpido por los quejidos de molestia que emitía mientras mamaba, incapaz de calmarse de inmediato luego de tanta escándalo, ya se podía ver uno de los rasgos de su madre, podía tener la apariencia de Camus, pero su signo no mentía, era una Escorpio.

El santo de Acuario observó la escena con mucho dolor y prefirió volver a ausentarse.

Isaack se mantenía al margen de todo, leyendo frente al fuego, aún que Camus sospechaba que su alumno hacía lo que él, mantener la cabeza fría y ser indiferente, presentía lo que estaba por pasar y no quería quedar en el medio, podía admirar su madures y envidiar su posición, él no podía evitar estar involucrado, y sin importar lo que hiciera nadie parecía querer entrar en razón, Helena misma estaba complicando las cosas, deseaba que Arthur llegara pronto.

Se sentó en el sillón y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, presa de un repentino mareo, que fue empeorando cuando escuchó como Milo volvía a entonar esa canción de cuna, rompiendo el reciente silencio, solo se oía su melodiosa voz que le golpeaba por dentro.

"¿Ma… maestro?"

La voz preocupada de Isaack lo distrajo, pero le bastó intentar verlo para saber qué era lo que le había alterado… no podía verlo bien, sus ojos estaban llenos de agua, ser consciente de eso lo hizo abrir más los párpados, y ese movimiento precipitó sus lágrimas, que le mojaron las mejillas.

Espantado las limpió de su rostro y se marchó en dirección al baño, lejos de cualquier testigo.

"Ayúdame Athena" Suplicó en soledad, antes de atreverse a regresar a ese cuarto de tortura.

Cuando ingresó Helena ya no estaba ahí, por eliminación debía estar en la cocina, tampoco la vio en la sala.

Milo veía embelesada a la bebé durmiente, y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al verlo en la puerta.

"Ven" Susurró "No hagas ruido"

Agotado, el joven no pudo negarse a la invitación, se trepó a la cama y posicionó detrás de ella, abrazándola.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Milo?" Preguntó muy suave.

Ella giró un poco su rostro y lo besó unos instantes, luego respondió.

"Muy bien"

"Escucha, hay algo que quiero…."

"¿No es hermosa?" Lo interrumpió abruptamente.

Camus suspiró y volvió a mirar a la niña, su pequeña cabecita estaba pegada al busto desnudo de Milo, se notaba mucho más relajada y dormía plácidamente.

"Sí" Concedió, y estaba siendo sincero, jamás había visto algo más hermoso o una escena mejor.

Milo volvió a mirarlo, su sonrisa feliz seguía ahí, pero su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas que no se molestaba en secar, esas no eran de felicidad, ella ya estaba sufriendo.

Camus no preguntó nada más, solo se pegó más a su cuerpo y le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

"¿Quieres cargarla?"

"No" No creía conveniente volver a tocarla.

"¿Cómo deberíamos ponerle?"

Incómodo él no respondió, quiso decirle que sus nuevos padres la bautizarían, pero las palabras se le atragantaron y supo que no lograría terminar la frase.

"Yaretzi" Se respondió Milo sola.

Su pareja guardó silencio unos instantes, dejando que esa información se asentara, luego decidió que nunca había oído ese nombre.

"¿Es… japonés?"

"No, Azteca"

"¿Por qué un nombre Azteca?"

Esperó unos instantes, pero nada más se escuchó, Camus pensó que en realidad nada de eso tenía sentido o importancia, hasta donde sabía él se llamaba Camus porque la primer persona que lo cuidó era aficionada de Albert Camus, tanto que le puso un apellido por nombre, era un alivio, no se imaginaba a sí mismo llamándose 'Albert' y Milo se llamaba Milo por la Isla, eso le dijo a ella su maestro al menos. Los nombres eran solo eso… algo circunstancial que servían para referirse a alguien… Para recordarlo.

Por la mañana Milo se encontraba dándole el pecho la bebé, siendo asistida por Hyoga que no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

"¿Se llama Yaretzi?" Repitió el niño.

"Sí, ¿te gusta?" Le preguntó ella mientras le dejaba tocar a la niña.

"Es difícil de pronunciar"

La chica río por su honestidad.

"Importa más el significado de un nombre que su pronunciación" Le explicó ella con convicción.

"¿Y qué significa?"

Milo iba a responder, pero en ese momento fue abierta la puerta de la alcoba, rompiendo el momento.

"Hyoga, retírate"

El semblante de Camus la puso alerta, sabía que algo malo pasaba, y la confirmación llegó al ver que no venía solo, Arthur estaba de regreso.

Milo sintió que su alma entera se sacudía, el enorme hombre no decía nada, solo la miraba con tristeza. Su esposa no tardó en ingresar también, ella ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, la mujer lucía aún más apenada.

"No" Suplicó Milo, sintiendo que su boca se secaba de repente.

"Es hora Milo"

"¡No!"

"Fue lo que acordamos" Trató inútilmente de razonar con ella.

Milo siguió repitiendo la misma palabra y se sacudió violentamente cuando su pareja se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

"¡Camus, no!"

"¡Escucha Milo! ¡Sabes que es lo correcto!"

Pero ella no escuchaba, solo forcejeaba con él, cuando trató de tomar a la bebé una dolorosa punzada empezó en su abdomen, Camus conocía de sobre ese dolor para saber que se trataba de una de sus agujas.

Pensó en inmovilizarla con sus anillos, pero ella estaba débil y completamente expuesta, solo cubierta con esa delgada prenda femenina, le pareció arriesgado, por lo que soportó el ardor en su cuerpo y luchó para inmovilizarlas, rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás, atrapándole las muñecas para restringir su técnica.

"¡Arthur! ¡Adelante!" Le ordenó al hombre, éste no parecía nada convencido, su esposa había empezado a llorar y la actitud de la joven sobrepasaba sus peores expectativas, ella gemía tratando de librarse y se sacudía para evitar que se le acercara. "¡Desciendes de un Santo dorado! ¡Sabes que esto es necesario!"

El golpe dio donde debía, eso convenció al gigantesco hombre, que con paso dudoso se acercó y arrancó a la niña de sobre los brazos de su madre, el llanto desesperado de ésta solo fue superado por el grito desgarrador de la joven, que contenida aún por su compañero luchaba por seguirlo.

"¡No!"

"Lo siento tanto" Murmuró él, yendo hasta la puerta.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Es mi hija! ¡No se la lleven! ¡No se la lleven! ¡Por favor!"

Trataba de salir de esa cama, pero era imposible, parecía que los brazos de Camus se habían vuelto de hierro, el lugar que siempre le había dado consuelo en esos momentos eran la peor de las prisiones.

"¡Es mi hija!" Siguió clamando, siendo su voz deformada por el llanto "Es mi bebé…" Pronto en la habitación solo se escuchaban lamentos, todas las lágrimas contenidas durante años fueron derramadas en esos momentos, mientras sentía como el pequeño cosmos de su hija se apagaba y se perdía.

En algún momento Camus la soltó, y ella se desplomó, sin poder parar de llorar, sin importarle quienes la vieran o escucharan, no eran solo lágrimas, no eran gemidos, eran gritos de angustia que sacudía a todos los que se encontraban en esa cabaña.

Isaack y Camus la dejaron sola, Helena tuvo que marcharse con su esposo.

Hyoga fue el único que no pudo alejarse, pese a que su maestro se lo ordenara. La observó desde la puerta, como estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con su cabello desparramado por el colchón, y pensó algo egoísta e impropio de su edad, que en ese momento ella en verdad lo entendía. Entendía lo que era desear tanto algo que no podías ya tener, odiar a las personas que no lo comprenden y que pasan todo por la lógica, a las personas como su maestro Camus, pero también entendía algo más, que no había sido capaz de ver antes, que su maestro también entendía, era difícil notar eso cuando eras la víctima de la situación, pero desde afuera todo era mucho más claro, Camus entendía lo que él sufría, pero sabía que necesitaba seguir adelante, Camus entendía que ella quería a su hija… pero sabía que necesitaba seguir adelante, por eso su indiferente maestro… estaba vomitando en el baño.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el niño de aproximó a ella y jaló uno de sus cabellos, pero no consiguió ninguna reacción. Probó tocar su hombro desnudo también, pero ya frustrado se coló debajo de sus brazos, buscando su rostro.

Recién ahí ella lo miró, su rostro estaba por completo sonrojado, sus ojos, sus lindas turquesas, estaban rojizos e hinchados, sus mejillas estaban muy húmedas, aun cuando lo miraba sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, y solo había visto a alguien tan triste y desecho cuando su amigo Shun tuvo que despedirse de Ikki sin saber si lo volvería a ver.

El momento fue roto de nuevo por su maestro, ni bien éste ingresó toda la tristeza de la joven desapareció para ser cubierta por una ira asesina. Hyoga se apresuró a escabullirse lejos cuando ella se puso de pie y corrió hasta el autor intelectual de su desgracia.

"¡Bastardo!" gritó yéndose sobre él y asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro que no fue esquivado, otro le siguió, y varios más en el pecho, ella lo golpeaba con toda su ira, y él se lo permitía, escuchando su descarga y tosiendo un poco de sangre "¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito! ¡Te odio! ¡Quiero que te mueras! ¡Maldito!" Sus labios no cesaban de maldecirlo de ciento de maneras, hasta que el dolor volvió a hacer mella y la fatigó, volvieron las lágrimas y ella cayó de rodillas, abandonándose de nuevo al llanto.

Camus esperó en silencio unos instantes y luego se marchó, un poco tambaleante por las heridas infringidas.

Hyoga, viendo que ya todo había pasado una vez más, se acercó y esta vez no fue ignorado, ella lo envolvió en sus brazos con mucha fuerza, la sintió temblar y susurrar palabras que eran imposibles comprender, pero solo se dejó hacer.

Milo ya no durmió en Siberia, de hecho olvidó lo que era dormir por varios días más.

Permaneció sola, Hyoga se encargaba de traerle la comida a la habitación, pero ella no tocaba nada. Al tercer día la encontró armando su bolso de viaje y supo lo que seguía.

"¿Te vas?" Preguntó el niño, aún que conocía la respuesta, siempre supo que ella tarde o temprano se iría.

"Sí, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí"

En silencio la vio doblar un par de prendas y ponerlas en el bolso, su semblante era otro, no lucía ni triste ni enojada, había en él una inexpresividad que le generaba incomodidad.

"¿Volverás?"

"No" Esa respuesta no contenía ni un titubeo, ella en verdad no quería volver jamás.

"¿Te veré de nuevo?" Insistió.

"Es posible, si algún día vas al santuario"

Notó que ella sacaba un cofre de su bolso y luego arrugaba sus cejas, para acabar aventándolo al suelo, de él salió despedida una joya, un colgante de oro redondo, Hyoga lo observó detenidamente, pero no le pareció buena idea preguntar.

"Iré, lo prometo, te visitaré"

Milo asintió, pero no dudó de sus palabras, tenía la extraña convicción de que volverían a verse en el futuro.

Habiendo acabado con su labor se colgó el bolso del brazo y se marchó.

Camus estaba en la sala, pero ni siquiera se miraron, en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ella empezó a dar órdenes para ir a entrenar afuera, y la rutina en la casa de Siberia seguía como los meses pasados.

Isaack solo observó unos instantes el lugar por donde la joven se había ido, luego regresó la atención a su maestro, confiando en que su actitud era lo mejor, no valía la pena involucrarse demasiado, también trató de ignorar la tristeza en los ojos de Hyoga, le incomoda bastante y le provocaba sensaciones muy incómodas, que no llegaba a comprender.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Y…Así terminan las aventuras de Milo en Siberia, se podría decir que entramos ahora en la tercera etapa de la historia.

Bueno, en vano pediré que no me maten XD pero al menos reconozcan que les regalé algunas flores a Camus y Milo antes de esto…

Supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas y maldiciones que echarme, veré si me puedo anticipar a alguna, a ver

¿Qué pasó con Yaretzi? Eso se sabrá, en parte, en el próximo capítulo.

¡Sí! Es hija de Camus, la sospecha de que pudiera ser de Saga fue conveniencia de trama, necesitaba que Arles no la hiciera abortar, y para que Saga la defendiera tanto debía creer en la posibilidad de que se tratara de su hijo.

Y **Elizabetha** ¡Sí! Me estas quemando la trama jaja ya vez, es niña, pelirroja, hija de Camus y su cosmos era la prueba de ello, es algo único, de ser hija de Saga habrían notado la diferencia, además su cosmos se encendía cuando Camus la tocaba, respondía a su padre… y a Hyoga, pero eso tiene otra explicación.

¿Por qué el nombre Yaretzi? La verdad me iba a inclinar por algo más cute, me como Nika, pero luego pensé, como siempre, que no es el nombre, sino el significado, los nombres parecen decir mucho de la personalidad de uno, así que me gusta elegir nombres que tengan relevancia, si lo googlean sabrán porqué elegí ese nombre y porqué Milo decidió ponerle así, sino de todas formas lo sabrán más adelante XD

¿A Camus se le fue la mano? No tanto, por eso venía insistiendo con el tema y el primer día en Siberia le pidió a Milo que no olvidara como serían las cosas, pero bueno, en el fondo él sabía que Milo se iba a poner así, lo veía en la manera que se encariñaba con el bebé y que iba a tener que ser él quien se pusiera firme… y luego ella lo odiaría, y pasó justo lo que temía.

¿Qué sigue? Pues eso se los dejo de tarea mientras escribo el capítulo 15, que hay me queda mucha tela que cortar, la parte buena es que regresa Arles a la historia XD

En fin, de nuevo les deseo muy felices Pascuas y les super agradezco todos los review, me sorprendieron y animaron a actualizar de inmediato XD pensé que tardarían más en leer, también le doy la bienvenida a los que postearon por primera vez, es bueno saber que hay más personas que leen, muy bueno je

Saludos y… no me odien! Mejor odien a Camus XD


	16. Capítulo 15: Soltando amarras

**Inalcanzable**

Capítulo 15: Soltando amarras

POV Milo

El transiberiano era tan insoportable como lo recordaba, quizás un poco peor, el repentino cambio climático había movilizado a más gente y esta vez si iba lleno, demasiado ruido y ajetreo para alguien que desea estar sola hasta el resto de sus días, no veía la hora de estar en Escorpio.

Apoyada en la ventana observé un poco del paisaje, ahora que había unas pocas horas de iluminación, pero no me generaba más que desprecio, era imposible no relacionar todo y tanta asociación de ideas me estaba matando.

Miré el asiento de enfrente, donde descansaba una señora con ánimos de conversar, por más que no le estuviera prestando atención, vagamente se me figuró la imagen de Camus, indiferente mientras leía su libro. Las sensaciones fueron muy fuertes.

Aparté ese pensamiento de inmediato, palpando mi vientre chato, fuertemente presionado por una faja que Helena me había conseguido, mucho antes del alumbramiento, debería usarla un buen tiempo para que no quedaran cicatrices, eso y kilos de crema. Era una fortuna que mi cuerpo no luciera tan alterado.

Miré mi reflejo en el cristal y la atención se me fue a mi busto. Esperaba que nadie en el santuario notara ese cambio.

" _Mis pechos están enormes"_

" _Lo sé"_

" _¿Te… gustan más así?"_

" _No en realidad, me quedo con la Milo clásica, sabes que adoro tus senos"_

" _Entonces… ¿Ahora no te gustan?"_

" _Siguen siendo tus senos ¿Cómo podrían no gustarme? En especial esos botoncitos rosados…"_

" _¡Camus!"_

Casi podía escuchar su tono socarrón y desvergonzado.

Tenía que olvidarme de todas esas estupideces.

Cuando en el compartimiento en el que viajaba se sumó una señora con su bebé decidí que sería mejor buscar una cama.

Tuve suerte, no faltó el caballero o rabo verde que me cediera la suya, cual fueran sus intenciones me tenían sin cuidado, aventaría por las ventanillas del tren al primero que quisiera ponerse pesado, pero por fortuna no pasó, y me dediqué a dormir el resto del recorrido, apenas dejando la pequeña cama para ir al baño.

Pensé que el día que pudiera volver a Grecia me sentiría dichosa, en especial por tener de nuevo su reconfortante sol sobre mi piel, pero aún en un día completamente resplandeciente no veía nada de especial, no tenía deseos de parar en ningún lado, de hablar con nadie… solo quería llegar y encerrarme.

Lo que desgraciadamente tampoco podía hacer, debía reportarme antes que nada.

Atravesé las murallas del santuario, ignorando los saludos de los guardias que cuidaban todo el perímetro, debía ser el medio día, a juzgar por el movimiento, las doncellas que se apresuraban yendo y viniendo, y la cantidad de soldados y aprendices que se dirigían al comedor de personal.

Pasé algunos templos sin problemas, alzando mi cosmos para anunciarme, evitando, en lo posible, algún recibimiento. Por fortuna ni Death Mask ni Aioria estaban en sus respectivas casas, por lo que pude atravesarlas sin tener contratiempos, a ambos les gustaban éstos.

Con Shaka no tuve tanta suerte, él estaba vez estaba disponible, sentado a la vista degustando una taza de té, hubiera querido no detenerme, pero estaba dándome cuenta que llevaba demasiados meses sin verlo siquiera, cuando antes lo hacíamos con regularidad.

"Milo de Escorpión" Me llamó y detuve mis pasos unos instantes,

"Shaka de Virgo" Le devolví el formal saludo "¿Te encuentras hoy entre los mortales?"

Él sonrió, de esa manera tan particular que lo hacia Shaka, sus sonrisas eran siempre de cuidado.

"Curiosas palabras, especialmente siendo quien lleva una temporada tan larga dejos de su propio templo"

Eso era verdad, las misiones rara vez llegaban a ser tan extensas, afortunadamente sabía que no me preguntaría nada al respecto, no era muy ético, solo yo podía comunicárselo o el mismo Arles, él no debía indagar.

"Para ser alguien que vive de viajes astrales estas muy al tanto de lo que pasa a tu alrededor"

"Es mi deber"

Claro que sí, no por nada era el más cercano al gran maestro, y aún con todo… no parecía saber el motivo de mi ausencia, ¿Arles había considerado mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Por qué?

"Es un gusto verte Shaka, pero creo que debo ir a reportarme, luego hablaremos"

Quise despedirme, pero él volvió a dirigirse a mí.

"Milo, luces diferente"

Esas palabras me detuvieron y lo miré con desconfianza, Shaka seguía en la misma posición pacífica, en el suelo y con un semblante tranquilo, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, como siempre.

"¿Puedes verme?" Le cuestioné. Era de la última persona que esperaba que notara alguna diferencia en mi aspecto.

"Siempre puede verte" Respondió con seguridad, depositando su taza sobre la mesa.

"Pero…" Lo vi ponerse lentamente de pie y acercarse a mí, vestía su armadura dorada.

"No necesito mis ojos para ello" Acercó una de sus manos a mi rostro y esperé el contacto, pero no llegó, solo las mantuvo ahí y luego las paseo por el contorno de mi cuerpo. Iba a preguntarle lo que hacía, hasta que sentí una energía que me tocaba e invadía, algo que me rodeaba y exploraba silenciosamente, dejando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y una tibieza poco común, Shaka brillaba, su cosmos lo hacía, era dorado y apacible. Por un momento mis pulmones se llenaron de aire y al soltarlo con fuerza mi cuerpo entero se relajó.

Le miré perpleja, el solo se apartó un poco, pero siguió delante de mí.

Estuve por preguntarle lo que había hecho, pero la respuesta era más que obvia, acababa de examinarme, hacerme una lectura de cosmos, Shaka gozaba de un gran control en la materia, sus dones espirituales y extrasensoriales eran únicos, podía ver y sentir lo que otros no podíamos. ¿Qué había visto en mí? ¿Estaba casualmente disponible cuando entré o me estaba esperando?

"¿Cómo te sientes, Milo?"

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, él ya debía saberlo, pero yo misma no lo sabía, ¿Furiosa, miserable, triste? Algo entre todo eso quizás, pero cualquiera fuera mi respuesta lo guiaría hacía la inevitable pregunta "¿Por qué?" Y eso era algo que a nadie iba a responder, era mi secreto y nadie más tenía derecho sobre él, todo había quedado en Siberia.

"Shaka, en verdad, tengo prisa"

Me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y me apresuré a marcharme.

Seguí sin contratiempos hasta Escorpio, algo inquieta por lo que había pasado en Virgo, ahora otra duda me asaltaba ¿Qué fue lo que vio Shaka? Y ¿El patriarca también lo notaría? Necesitaba mantener mi mente tranquila y mi cosmoenergía también, aquí ya no trataba con simples personas o aprendices, en el santuario debías moverte con mucho más cuidado.

Al ingresar a mi templo pareció no haber nadie y di gracias mentalmente por ello.

Me tomé solo unos segundos para dejar el bolso en la alcoba y pensé en darme una ducha rápida, quería estar presentable.

Dejé la ropa que me pondría sobre la cama y busqué una toalla, mis criadas no sabían que llegaría ese día así que posiblemente tardarían un poco en enterarse y proporcionarme la ropa blanca, pero seguramente habrían dejado algún toallón.

Abriendo los cajones me encontré de golpe con algo que ya había olvidado.

Ahí estaba, apoyado sobre una camisa doblada, el cuadro que me regalara Camus con nuestra foto.

La imagen encendió en mi un repentino ataque de ira y quise hacerlo pedazos. Pero no pude, mis manos temblaron al tocarlo y las emociones empezaron a traicionarme, solo lo solté, dejándolo caer de nuevo en ese viejo cajón y lo cerré de un golpe. No necesitaba eso, no necesitaba alterarme de nuevo, no podía, Arles me esperaba.

Acabé de bañarme y me coloqué mi armadura, dando un suspiro de alivio al volver a vestirla, se habían acabado los suéteres, la ropa holgada, las camisas de Camus, los camisones de dormir, ya podía ser yo, una amazona dorada, y que bien se sentía ese frio metal de nuevo contra mi cuerpo, era como volver a colocarme la identidad sobre la piel, algo que me ayudaba a recordar quien era en verdad yo y que no podía darme el lujo de seguir pensando en el pasado, por muy cercano que éste estuviera.

Cuando me disponía a salir me encontré con Amenthys.

No lucía sorprendida de verme, seguramente alguno de los soldados o doncellas que me topé le habría avisado que yo estaba de regreso.

Nos miramos en silencio. Ahora ella parecía Shaka, solo que sí me examinaba con los ojos, buscando algo, me dio la impresión de que buscaban la misma cosa, lo que estaba mal conmigo, lo que me hacía lucir diferente. Mi compañero de armas tenía más posibilidades de encontrarla, pues estaba en mi interior, en lo más profundo de mi alma.

"¿No me saludarás siquiera?" Le pregunté cuando me cansé del silencio, ella tuvo un sobresalto.

"Lo siento yo… "Sus ojos de nuevo se detuvieron en los míos y pude ver ahí mucha angustia "Lo siento tanto Milo"

¿Qué era lo que sentía? No estuvo ahí, no sabía lo que había pasado ¿Por qué me miraba así?

"Yo…" Continuó "No sé qué decir"

"Entonces mejor no digas nada"

Seguí caminando para pasarla de largo, no tenía paciencia para eso, no fingiría que me importaba en esos momentos lo que tuviera que acotar, mi vida, al fin y al cabo, era mi vida, y seguía, yo no estaba convaleciente.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Con Arles, ¿A dónde más?"

Sí, y esa respuesta era la más apropiada, para mí misma también, eso era lo que debía hacer, ir con Arles, ser Milo de Escorpio y dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir, dejar de lamentar, recuperar mi orgullo y sentido del deber, servir a Athena era para lo que estaba en el santuario, obedecer a mi patriarca, nada más…

El resto del ascenso fue silencioso.

Shura me saludó desde las sombras de su templo, con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, los templos restantes no me encontré con nadie, salvo con el perfume de las rosas de Afrodita.

Ante mí la puerta al gran salón estaba siendo vigilada por dos guardias robustos, que luego de presentarme sus respetos me abrieron el paso.

Había extrañado eso, que supieran quien era, ser tratada como un oficial de alto rango y no como una adolescente.

Mis pies caminaron de nuevo por esa ostentosa alfombra roja, que me llevaba a la persona que aguardaba en ese trono. Arles lucía tal cual lo recordaba, imponente y digno de respeto.

Hincando una rodilla en el suelo, con una mano en el pecho, me anuncié delante de él.

"Su amazona dorado de Escorpio, a sus órdenes excelencia"

"Milo, no era necesario que te reportaras de inmediato" Con concedió, haciéndome una señal para que me pusiera de pie.

"Agradezco su gentileza mi Señor, pero preferí cumplir primero con mi deber"

No podía ver su rostro, pero la sutil risa, que fue casi un resoplido, me hizo saber que estaba conforme con mi respuesta.

"¿Qué novedades me traes de Siberia?"

"Nada que ya no sepa" Odiaba eso, odiaba tener que mentirle, se me había inculcado la completa honestidad, mentir me era algo terrible, pero… ¿Mentirle al patriarca? Solo empeoraba mi pecado. "Camus de Acuario ahora cuenta con dos alumnos, un Finlandes y un Ruso"

Los niños… ¿Cómo estarían ellos?

"Muy bien, háblame del ruso, ya que ha sido enviado por la familia Kido en un deseo por colaborar con nuestra orden"

Ese apellido nunca lo había escuchado y curiosamente era oriental, no había demasiados orientales en el santuario.

"¿Kido? ¿Tienen algún parentesco que les vincule a nosotros?"

"Ninguno"

Eso me pareció extraño, que alguien completamente anónimo quisiera colaborar con Athena enviándole niños ya iniciados en los entrenamientos básicos, pero debía reconocer que había demasiadas ramas para entonces de donde podía provenir una relación no tan directa ¿Familias políticas? Ellos también tenían conocimientos sobre lo que pasaba dentro de éstas murallas, sin embargo por algún motivo a Arles le interesaba esa información.

"Se llama Hyoga, tiene mucho potencial, su voluntad es firme y su poder asemeja al nivel que manejaba su maestro a esa edad, es una buena señal" Aún que quizás estaba siendo generosa con Hyoga, Camus era más fuerte entonces… Camus ya había metido a algunas personas en un ataúd de hielo presa de sus emociones fuera de control, los sentimientos de Hyoga no parecían descontrolar sus poderes.

"¿Crees que llegará a vestir la armadura de Cygnus?"

Me había hecho esa pregunta varias veces y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

"Es difícil saberlo, su igual en entrenamiento es muy diestro también, y posee una madurez emocional que no va acorde a su edad, su poder también es sorprendente, y goza con la predilección de Camus, ambos son candidatos fuertes"

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en que solo le vi mover la cabeza, aparentemente meditando en mis palabras, eso me confirmó que algo le preocupaba, pero luego despidió por completo el tema.

"¿Y cómo ha sido tu primer experiencia en la enseñanza?"

"Pues no me molestaría tener un poco más de ser maestra"

La risa grave de Arles me sobresaltó y casi me contagió una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes demasiado, aún no te he elegido un alumno, puedes descansar por ahora Milo"

Entendí con eso último que me estaba permitiendo retirarme, así que tomé de inmediato esa sugerencia, despidiéndome con una inclinación de cabeza.

Mis planes eran regresar de inmediato a mi templo, pero de repente los deseos habían disminuido, ahí estaba Amenthys, ella y sus miradas de pena, sus preguntas.

Me detuve al llegar a las escaleras de Piscis, mirando el camino debajo de mí, específicamente el templo de la urna que me aguardaba, como siempre vacío.

" _je t'aime, mom chat"_

Mi estómago se sacudió brevemente. Y supe que si trataba de avanzar mis piernas me traicionarían igual que lo venía haciendo mi mente.

"Pero miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí, un bichito ha venido a treparse a mis rosas"

La voz de Afrodita me regresó a la realidad, como siempre, no lo había sentido acercarse, era verdad, siempre estaba, más no siempre se lo veía. ¿Habría estado ya ahí cuando yo subí al templo del gran maestro? Probablemente, él era todo un misterio.

"Afrodita… Hola" Improvisé guardando la compostura, mientras él se acercaba a mí, también portaba su armadura, y una flor adornaba su mano derecha, como siempre.

"Así que has regresado, ese sí que fue un viaje largo"

"Más de lo que hubiera querido"

"Tenemos mucho que platicar"

"¿Lo tenemos?" Pregunté confusa, él y yo no hablábamos demasiado en realidad, con él que me reunía a eso era Shaka, pero luego de lo acontecido en mi llegada no tenía intenciones de acercármele pronto.

"Claro que sí, ven" Me extendió su mano.

Yo la miré con duda, luego miré el camino que estaba por recorrer cuando me interrumpió, en mi interior miré a Camus, miré a Amenthys, a Yaretzi… y me decidí, me aferré a él y le seguí, necesitaba distraerme.

Afrodita me guío por su templo, hasta una especie de sala con poca iluminación, unos sillones, velas, y varias botellas de diferentes colores y formas esparcidos por el suelo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar ahí a Death Mask, quien ya se encontraba acomodado en uno de los asientos individuales degustando alguna bebida.

"Oh, al fin se pone interesante" Comentó con esa sonrisa tan desagradable que siempre ponía cuando nos veíamos.

Afrodita me indicó que tomara asiento en el sillón de dos cuerpos, mientras él ocupó otro individual.

"No la asustes Tony, con lo que me cuesta traerla"

"¡No me digas así!"

"Te llamas así, enójate con tu maestro"

"¡Soy Death Mask!"

Afrodita frunció sus labios.

"Eso ni siquiera es un verdadero nombre, es ridículo"

"¡Ya cállate y sírveme más Fernet!"

Yo los miré perpleja, prestando atención ahora al líquido oscuro que el guardián de Piscis volcaba en un vaso hasta casi llenarlo, para luego añadirle… ¿Refresco de Cola?

"Ahí tienes, pero ya cierra la boca" Le pasó el vaso y luego se dirigió a mí "¿Te sirvo uno?"

"Yo… No sé lo que es" Confesé un poco apenada, solo bebía vino y ocasionalmente con las comidas, no conocía muchas bebidas alcohólicas.

"Es un trago Italiano, muy amargo, pero lo regulas con algo dulce a gusto"

Esa explicación no me era del todo convincente.

"¿Tienes otra cosa?"

"¿Cerveza rubia? ¿Sambuca?"

"No"

"¿Vodka? ¿Whisky? ¿Qué diablos tomas?"

"¿Vino tinto?" Respondí con tono interrogante, un poco incómoda.

"Debí imaginarme, igual que tu amigo" Se puso de pie para desaparecer hacía la que sabía era la cocina, y luego regresó descorchando una botella de vino de la que me sirvió una copa. "Ten"

No había pensado beber, pero de repente me sentí sedienta.

"Gracias" Sabia bien al menos, tampoco era muy conocedora de los tipos de vino, tomaba el que me facilitaban los sirvientes o doncellas, o… Camus.

"Ahora sí, platícame sobre tu viaje" Casi escupí al escucharlo, iba en serio con lo de la charla.

Los miré a ambos, dudosa.

"Yo… No puedo" Me justifiqué.

"Sí puedes, ya sabemos que andabas de paseo con el francés estirado ese, ahora dinos ¿Qué tal Siberia? ¿Tan aburrida como Camus?"

¿Sabían? ¿Por qué sabían? ¿Arles se los había platicado? ¿Por qué?

"Pues… sí" Tuve que ser sincera "No hay mucho que ver o hacer ahí"

"Pobre bebita" Exageró su tono de consuelo Afrodita "La enviaron tan lejos de casa y sin nada para hacer"

"Había mucho por hacer" Me defendí de inmediato "Camus entrena a dos aprendices, la experiencia fue muy útil"

"Si tú lo dices" Se sirvió para sí mismo de lo que ya le había facilitado a Death Mask "De igual manera aquí había mucho que hacer"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Limpiar la basura" Fue el mismo santo de Cáncer el que respondió.

"¿Disculpa?"

Afrodita pareció enseriarse mientras observaba su bebida, luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos transmitiéndome cierta aprensión, siempre lo hacía, sus ojos eran algo que conseguía inquietarme, tan profundos y enigmáticos, era más fácil entender a Camus.

"Supongo que estás al tanto de las revueltas, y si no lo estás deberías"

No, no lo estaba, sabía que existía ese riesgo, que había caballeros que no apoyaban al patriarca como debían, pero de ahí a revueltas era un gran cambio, ¿Acaso ya había empezado? ¿Mis temores y los de Arles se estaban haciendo realidad?

"¿Dónde?" Fui al grano.

"Perdimos dos colonias, una en Italia, la otra aquí mismo, en la Isla Milos"

No podía ser cierto, ¿Milos? ¿Mi lugar de entrenamiento? Hasta hace poco el único lugar que conocía además del mismo santuario, debía ser una mala broma.

"¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Qué hicieron?"

"Se separaron del santuario, se negaron a reportarse, permitieron la fuga de algunos aprendices que ya debían retornar aquí… eso último fue en tu querida Isla, pero no deberías preocuparte, Tony y yo nos encargamos de todo" Me dedicó una horrible sonrisa y Death Mask rio, odiaba su risa, era demasiado siniestra, demasiado cruel.

"No puedo creerlo" No necesitaba preguntarles de qué manera se habían encargado, las leyes del santuario eran sencillas y contundentes, estaban todos muertos, solo me alegró no haber esto presente, por ser de esa procedencia seguramente se me hubiera encargado de llevar a cabo esa disciplina y jamás me habría negado.

"¿Más vino?" Me sugirió levantando la botella, yo le acerqué mi copa de inmediato.

"Sí, por favor" Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

El resto de la velada desapareció de mi mente por completo.

Desperté víctima de una terrible resaca, aún sobre el sillón de Afrodita.

Era de día cuando comenzamos a beber, no podía imaginar cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, no había ventanas por ninguna parte.

Me puse de pie algo mareada, tratando de no pisar la cantidad de botellas vacías que había por el suelo, mi garganta estaba muy seca y ardida, me dolía horrores la cabeza.

Ni Death Mask ni Afrodita parecían estar cerca, y no podía recordar su destino. Vagamente me venían algunas imágenes de la noche, sus risas, su complicidad, una riña entre ellos… Death Mask arrodillado al lado de mi cuerpo…Esa última imagen me dio escalofríos y tuve que tocarme entera para saber si algo estaba mal, como esperando encontrar un rastro o pista de lo que había pasado, pero mi armadura seguía en su lugar y yo estaba entera.

Salí afuera encontrándome con una oscuridad propia de la madrugada, lamenté el paso del tiempo, pero agradecí la escases de luz, así nadie notaría el estado en que me encontraba, así nadie se estaría paseando por las doce casas.

Atravesé Acuario con prisa, como si algo pisara mis talones, y claro que lo hacía, mis demonios internos.

" _Milo, siempre has sido y serás la única mujer de mi vida"_

No supe cuando pasé de paso veloz a trote, y de ahí a dar una carrera, pero llegué de inmediato a mi templo.

No fui a mi cuarto, no tenía deseos de dormir, si lo hacía podía volver a las pesadillas, demasiado era tenerlas conmigo despierta, inconsciente no podría escapar de ellas, necesitaba una manera de escapar diferente.

Fui directo a la que fuera la cava de mi maestro, en el sótano del templo, ahí estaban sus finos licores que tenían tantos años y aprecio por él, no se había llevado ninguno y yo aún no me había atrevido a descorcharlos, sabía que merecían una mejor ocasión que un almuerzo, y esa había llegado.

¿Cuánto fue? ¿Dos botellas más? No importaba, al menos sabía que no se trataba tanto de cantidad como de mezcla, porque estaba completamente fuera de mí, de rodillas en el suelo de tierra, en la oscuridad de ese cuarto, rodeada por las estanterías llenas de botellas.

Y ahí estaba él, de nuevo observándome, con sus ojos fríos, tan fríos como él mismo, tan carentes de sentimientos, me miraba, de brazos cruzados, como quién observa a un infante cometer una y otra vez el mismo error, reprobatoriamente.

 _"¿Piensas permanecer mucho tiempo ahí?"_ Preguntó mi maestro.

Le di otro sorbo a la botella que bebía.

 _"Imaginé que estarías así, no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo una cría, y ahora alcohólica"_

"Aprendí del mejor"

 _"No te enseñé a arrastrarte, mira en el estado que estas"_

Mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse muy frio y entumido, pero continuaba ahí, arrodillada.

 _"Das lástima a quien te ve, no has aprendido nada aún Milo"_

"Usted… No sabe nada… No entiende lo que he pasado"

 _"Entiendo que has arruinado todo por lo que trabajamos quince años"_

"¡Usted me lo presentó! ¡Yo no quería esto!"

 _"¡Pues levántate! ¡No eres digna de portar a Escorpio en ese estado!"_

"¡No puedo! ¡¿No lo ve?! ¡No puedo! ¡Es demasiado!"

 _"No quieres, has elegido darte por vencida, siempre supe que una mujer no tendría la fortaleza"_

"¡Cállese!" Arrojé la botella, que le atravesó y se hizo pedazos contra la pared, tambaleante me puso de pie.

Había alguien más ahí, ahora a mi espalda, el nuevo frío que experimentó mi cuerpo no provenía del piso.

 _"Fue lo que acordamos Milo"_

"Camus…"

El mago del viento y del hielo, en todo su esplendor, envestido por acuario, estaba a mis espaldas.

 _"Dijiste que no olvidarías nuestro deber en el camino"_

"¡Vete!" Reaccioné con más ira.

 _"Te pedí que no me dejaras"_

"¡Cállate Camus!"

" _Te dije que te amaba, tú me pediste que lo dijera"_

"¡Basta!"

 _"Nos destruiste a ambos Milo"_

Presa de mis emociones corrí a las estanterías y derrumbé una, ocasionando un gran estruendo, vidrio, líquido y un potente olor a alcohol inundó todo, las botellas que se salvaron las tomé en mis manos para comenzar a arrojárselas una por una.

"¡Mentiroso! ¡Me juraste que todo saldría bien! ¡Yo creí en ti! ¡Tú nos destruiste! ¡Me quitaste a mi hija! ¡Me hiciste que la tuviera para quitármela! ¡No lo ves! ¡Tú me hiciste esto, maldito! ¡Púdrete!"

Cada palabra fue acompañada de un cristal más reventando contra la pared, hasta que las fuerzas me vencieron y me desplomé en el suelo, apoyando mis palmas sobre los vidrios rotos, estaba lo suficientemente dopada para no sentir la manera en que me estaba cortando.

"Los odio…"

"¿Milo?"

La voz alarmada de Amenthys me hizo mirar hacia la entrada, donde estaba ella envuelta en una bata, no venía sola, las mellizas estaban ahí, dando exclamaciones horrorizadas, pero las echó de inmediato.

No supe cómo me lo pude permitir, pero ni bien sus brazos me tocaron me abracé a ella con fuerza y comencé a llorar, mi voz salía ahogada por que no separaba mis labios de su hombro.

Estuvimos un buen rato así.

Cuando mis lágrimas pararon Amenthys me ayudó a ponerme de pie y a subir las escaleras.

A continuación me dio un baño y me llevó a la cama.

Por fortuna no hubo ganas de vomitar esa vez, aún que mi resaca fue peor cuando desperté.

Ella seguía a mi lado, cuidándome, me proporcionó agua azucarada y unos calmantes. Luego se dedicó a solo acompañarme en silencio, sin hacer preguntas, sin dar consejos, en la habitación solo se escuchaba mi respiración y la de ella, ya debía ser medio día.

"Se me va a pasar, ¿Verdad?" Le pregunté cuando me sentí capaz de hablar sin volver a llorar o que mis palabras me dieran migraña.

Amenthys, que me tenía contra su pecho, siguió acariciando mi cabello.

"Claro que sí… es normal… que te sientas así"

"No tienes idea… de a ratos siento que… no tengo aire, tengo tanta ira dentro… que me asusta"

"No lo has dejado ir aún, lo harás"

"Es una niña" La corregí. "Fue tan rápido… ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella"

Luego de casi minutos de silencio, ella volvió a hablar, y se movió de la cama, ayudándome a salir de ella, yo vestía una playera holgada y unos pantalones cortos.

"Ven conmigo"

Fuimos hasta la cocina, donde me hizo sentar a la mesa, pensé que me ofrecería algo de tomar, lo que yo rechazaría, ya había consumido demasiado líquido, pero en vez de eso me entregó unas hojas, un sobre blanco y un lapicera.

"Escríbele una carta"

La miré perpleja.

"¿A… Camus?"

"No, a tu hija"

El desconcierto evitó que yo tuviera algún tipo de reacción ofensiva.

"Sé que pensaras que es cursi o tonto, pero creo que te haría bien, escribe, dile en ella todo lo que sientes y deseas decirle ahora, lo que desearas poder decirle en el futuro"

"No tiene sentido escribir una carta que nunca va a leer"

Amenthys puso sus manos en mis hombros, como cada vez que deseaba darme su apoyo.

"¿Cómo sabes que no la leerá? Desea que lo haga con todo tu ser, ten fe y confía en los milagros, cree en la misericordia de la diosa a la que servimos"

Era una locura, pero en esos momentos todo lo era y ya no me quedaba nada que perder.

Dudosa tomé la lapicera, miré el papel en blanco frente a mí, no muy segura de que poner ahí, supuse que debía empezar por el nombre, escribí Yaretzi… y luego todo fluyó solo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sellando el sobre con la marca de Escorpio y mi firma, para luego esconderlo en el piso de mi alcoba, bajo una de las maderas que estaban sueltas, metí también ahí el pequeño cuadro que estaba en mi cajón, eran dos cosas que necesitaba dejar ir.

Amenthys tuvo en parte razón, me sentí un poco mejor cuando lo hice, no feliz, ni como antes, solo mejor, era más de lo que podía ambicionar, algo me decía que lo que acababa de romperse dentro mío ya no tenía arreglo, pero aprendería a vivir con ello, al fin y al cabo… todos en el santuario estaban un poco rotos, yo no sería la excepción.

 **Fin POV Milo**

En piscis Milo ya había sucumbido a la última copa de vino.

Sus compañeros lo supieron cuando vieron como sus párpados comenzaban a bajarse, su risa era más suave y se tambaleaba aun estando sentada.

La amazona de Escorpio se recostó sobre el sillón, y el dueño del templo, divertido por el espectáculo se levantó para ir por otra botella, él y su mejor amigo tenían más experiencia con el alcohol, recién empezaban.

Al quedar a solas Death Mask con la joven se concentró en ella y se dedicó a observarla, nunca podía hacerlo, Milo siempre rehuía a su mirada, se hacía humo cuando lo veía venir, no podía culparla, sus intenciones para con ella nada tenían de noble, con o sin armadura, Milo era una mujer, una jovencita de figura muy bien definida y ojos intensos, algo que se le antojaba a probar pero siempre se demostraba fuera de su alcance.

Con suavidad se arrodilló a su lado, apartando con cuidado unos mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro para poder observarla bien, esos rasgos delicados y ligeramente infantiles, al menos se veían así cuando ella no estaba molesta o a la defensiva, como en ese momento que solo dormitaba ajena a los demás.

Paseó la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla descubierta, comprobando que era tan suave como aparentaba, luego tocó sus labios rosados, que estaban un poco húmedos, pujó para introducir un dedo y sonrió satisfecho cuando ella, por mero reflejo, lo chupó.

Con cuidado la movió, empujando su hombro, para que se girara boca arriba, y aun que sabía que el tacto no sería igual, se atrevió a acariciar sus senos sobre el frío oro que la cubría, a su mente le servía, podía imaginarlos, cálidos y suaves.

"¿Estás buscando morir?" Le interrogó Afrodita regresando a la sala, distrayéndolo de su travesura.

"Con todo lo que le diste, yo diría que la que corre peligro es ella"

El guardián de Piscis sonrió, volviendo a sentarse en su sillón, de piernas cruzadas.

"Imaginé que necesitaría un trago, y después de quitarle a su hija se lo debía"

Con eso Death Mask abandonó lo que estaba haciendo, y también volvió a sentarse.

"¿Y qué hiciste con ella al final?"

"¿Necesito decírtelo? ¿No conoces a Saga?"

El santo de Cáncer hizo una mueca y luego se rascó la barbilla.

"Está loco, las personas locas son impredecibles"

Afrodita le regaló otra de sus sonrisas.

"Además cualquiera hubiera dicho que mataría a ese bebé al saber que no era suyo, creo que yo lo hubiera hecho"

"Solo lo dices porque quieres el rostro de un bebé en tu colección"

"Sería interesante, ¿No?"

"De todas manera quítate esas ideas pervertidas de la cabeza, Milo estaba prohibida ¿O quieres acabar haciéndole compañía a Camus en Siberia?"

"Olvídalo, y aún no me has dicho que pasó con ese bebé"

"Pues, solo digamos que Arles le tiene sus propios planes"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

¡Y Vaya que costo!

Necesito rehidratarme XD necesito Café XD

Éste es uno de esos capítulos de transición que tanto odio escribir, pero que es necesario, traté que no quedara aburrido, pero necesitaba poner la parte en que Milo se desahoga y a la vez hacer bien su regreso al santuario, estuvo básicamente siete meses afuera, no podía llegar y decir 'Que onda?' naturalmente habría preguntas y personas que quisieran saludarla.

Bueno, éste capítulo creo que se explica por si mismo.

Lo único que voy a aclarar es que Ni Camus ni Etan estaban en Escorpio, todo eso era parte de la conciencia de Milo, estaba alucinando, primero dudé en hacerlo, luego recordé algunos relatos de amigos alcohólicos y ven cada cosa… que lo que yo narré no fue tan marciano jaja.

A ver, respondiendo a quienes escriben anónimos.

 **Ayelen** : Gracias por tu Review! Y déjame decirte que qué buen nombre para un hijo jaja yo creo que si tengo nena o varón no se salva, le mando un 'Milo' de una XD si alguien me dice que el nombre es de varón le mando a ver LOS y a ver como me explica eso XD. Y por otro lado que bueno que entendiste a Camus, sí, le tocó la parte poco bonita, ser el malo de la película por el bien de todos, de todas maneras lo de Milo es… negación y dolor por la pérdida, muy en el fondo sabe que Camus hizo lo correcto, pero es así el bicho, primero clava las agujas, te desangra, y luego pregunta XD.

Bueno, es todo por hoy, lamento la demora, quería tenerlo antes pero estaba medio bloqueada, confió que el próximo salga más fluido XD pero desde ya

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW

La verdad me emocionaron mucho, el capítulo que más ansiaba escribir era el 14 y al que le puse más de mis propias emociones, costó y esperaba que les gustara, me hizo feliz saber que valió la pena, espero que éste no lo hayan encontrado tedioso y nos vemos cuando publique el capítulo 16! (Como se va el tiempo)

¡Feliz Domingo!


	17. Capítulo 16: Perdida

**Inalcanzable**

Capítulo 16: Perdida

Flash Back

Un joven de larga cabellera azulada y ojos esmeralda caminaba junto a quién bien podría ser su reflejo, ambos sudados, llenos de tierra y con algunas heridas superficiales, arrastraban sus pies entre piedras y arena, mientras la helada brisa proveniente del mar Egeo comenzaba a despedirlos de esa zona desolada de sus dominios.

Saga, el mayor de los dos, se detuvo unos instantes, distrayéndose con el sol que ya no estaba a la misma altura que cuando despertaron, y la visión no tan lejana de la Isla Milos, mucho más grande que el suelo que pisaba y menos inhóspita.

"Aún nos quedan dos meses Saga, no me vas a decir que ya te quieres volver"

Preguntó con tono socarrón su gemelo, generándole de manera instantánea una arruga en la frente.

Prefirió no responder, y retomó la marcha, ¿Hacia dónde? A ningún lugar en particular, odiaba eso, odiaba esa Isla, casi tanto como el no poder despegarse de Kanon unos momentos, en verdad lo necesitaba, pero no podía culparlo, al fin y al cabo su hermano necesitaba fastidiar a alguien para sentirse realizado, y él era la única forma de vida cercana, además de esas cabras cuya carne empezaba a hastiarlo.

"Quisiera pescar…" Pensó en voz alta, con un tono de voz que daba la impresión de que hablara consigo mismo y no con su único interlocutor.

Kanon soltó un resoplido.

"Yo también, pero ya perdimos horas con eso ayer y no nos llevó a nada"

"Sirvió como entrenamiento" Resolvió el mayor, con la misma voz apagada.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez Kanon iba detrás, evaluando a su hermano en silencio. Decir que Saga estaba raro sería ridículo, eso era lo normal en él y se estaría señalando una obviedad, Kanon odiaba las obviedades, pero el problema era precisamente que algo era diferente en él, más bien algo había sido diferente en ambos los últimos dos años, lo que les había permitido tener cierto grado de complicidad, entablar una conversación que no acabara en golpes, dejar de desquitarse mutuamente por problemas del pasado, pero en esos momentos esa importante diferencia ya no estaba, la pequeña diferencia había partido de la mano de Etan de Escorpio hacia el santuario y no volverían a verla hasta que su etapa en Milos acabará. Dejando a los gemelos como estaban antes de su llegada, en dos sintonías completamente diferente, así había sido siempre, mismo útero, distinto universo.

"Bonita la idea de tu maestro, ni frutas crecen en éste pedazo de piedra árida"

"También es tu maestro" Corrigió de inmediato el mayor, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

"¿Ósea que también soy su sucesor?"

"No comiences"

"Nunca terminamos con eso ¿Cómo podría volver a empezar?"

Hubo solo un resoplido, Saga sabía que lo que dijera ocasionaría todo menos lo que quería, silencio, a diferencia de Kanon, que buscaba a toda costa distraerse molestándolo.

Tomaron un receso en el que aprovecharon para rehidratarse y limpiar sus heridas, habían pasado gran parte del día luchando entre ellos, no por disputas, sin hablar era imposible tenerlas, sino por entrenamiento, el propósito del santo de Géminis al imponerles tan cruel prueba, tres meses de supervivencia, completamente solos en una Isla deshabitada, Antimilos, con ese nombre todo a Kanon le parecía muy irónico, las Moiras debían reírse de sus desgracias, por otro lado le parecía que su pseudomaestro solo se había otorgado unas largas vacaciones y evitado soportar el peculiar mutismo que portara Saga desde que la infante Milo se marchara.

Tras dormitar unos momentos, ya recuperados, decidieron seguir en movimiento, no había mucho que hacer en ese lugar, no podían dar una vuelta por la ciudad, espiar a los turistas, ni comer algo tan extraordinario como un simple sándwich, si iban a sufrir al menos debía surgir efecto, con eso en mente fue que Saga propuso ir a escalar, estaban en terreno prácticamente inexplorado, lo único emocionante del día, las Cicladas habían cambiado de manos muchas veces en su larga historia, demasiadas culturas pisaron esas tierras, quizás no Antimilos, pero seguramente la Isla Milos, entrenaban donde quizás lo hicieron los antiguos Helenos, Espartanos… donde fueron masacrados los pobres Melios por la perversidad de Alcibíades y la soberbia Ateniense.

"Tantos siglos después, y los atenienses siguen eligiendo Milos" Pensó en voz alta Kanon, mientras ambos aseguraban sus pies y manos de diferentes rocas que sobresalían, no usaban cuerdas.

"Eso es macabro hasta para ti" Le respondió, para su sorpresa, Saga, aparentemente dispuesto a entrar en una disputa, Kanon se aseguraría que fuera buena, así no soportaría mantenerse callado.

"Solo señalaba una ironía, cientos de lugares y nos sigan mandando a entrenar aquí, incluso Etan de Escorpio hizo parte de su entrenamiento aquí, no matamos a sus habitantes pero… seguimos viniendo"

"Kanon, cuando hables lo que digas debe ser mejor que el silencio, y no le veo lo divertido a la muerte de tantos isleños por poder"

"Todo tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo, depende de cómo lo cuentes"

Su hermano se giró un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, Kanon estaba un poco debajo suyo, ambos sonrojados por el esfuerzo físico.

"Vinieron de Athenas, mataron a todos los hombres y esclavizaron a los mujeres y niños, luego poblaron de atenienses, cuéntamelo de manera bonita"

"Athena se expandió, y no tuvo recelo en mezclarse con otra cultura, hasta Alcibíades tuvo un hijo con la esclava que se compró, y debieron hacerse de mucha obsidiana"

"Eres un cínico"

"Yo no rijo las reglas Saga, bien lo sabes, el fuerte prevalece, venimos del santuario ¿No?"

El mayor quiso refutar eso, pero no se le ocurrieron buenos argumentos, pues de dónde venían a diario se perdían las vidas de aprendices que no daban la talla para servir a Athena.

"Ya cállate"

"¿Tanto te molesta la verdad?"

"No, lo que me molesta eres tú"

El menor sonrió al escucharlo, claramente se estaba enfurruñando.

"No sé por qué te preocupas, eres es el más fuerte, los débiles somos los que debemos preocuparnos, ¿no?"

"¡Kanon podrías…!"

En el arrebato apretó demasiado su mano contra la superficie rocosa, destruyendo su único sostén, deslizándose para abajo, habría sido una larga caída si su hermano no lo hubiera sujetado por el abdomen, ayudándole a volver a encaminarse.

"Es una suerte que me necesites, no debo preocuparme de que te deshagas de mí"

Nuevamente molestó Saga puso distancia entre los dos, preguntándose seriamente qué cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Kanon.

Fue cuando comenzaba a anochecer que encontraron una especie de cueva para refugiarse, parecía el lugar ideal para pasar la noche, pero tras hacer un pequeña fogata e investigar llegaron a la rápida conclusión de que ese lugar no siempre había estado deshabitado.

"Kanon, esto no es una cueva, es una catacumba"

El menor de los gemelos pasó su mano por la pared de piedra, dónde algunos dibujos confusos podían divisarse, solo símbolos sin aparente sentido.

"Pues… no debería ser tan extraño, ya hemos visto las catacumbas de Milos"

"Pero nadie dijo que hubiera aquí, no debe haber sido descubierta"

Intercambiaron miradas un segundo, lo que les tomó decidirse a investigar.

Prepararon dos antorchas y avanzaron al interior, dando cada paso con cuidado, no sabiendo si existía la posibilidad de derrumbe o algún pozo que no se divisara con facilidad entre tanta penumbra.

En el interior solo había dos pasajes, que llevaban mucho más abajo, volviéndose de menor altura y cada vez más angostos, se separaron para explorar ambos.

Saga al llegar al final de su camino tuvo que recostarse para pasar debajo de una piedra, lo que le abrió el paso a una pequeña cámara, de repente todo eso parecía una tumba egipcia, no solo por su estructura engañosa y de difícil acceso, sino por la cantidad de tesoros que encontró en ese lugar.

"¡Kanon!"

Gritó, y luego se arrepintió tapándose su boca, no era buena idea gritar en un lugar así.

Al cabo de unos minutos su hermano apareció, interrumpiendo su pregunta sobre si había encontrado algo interesante para soltar un exabrupto de sorpresa.

"¿Qué rayos es todo esto?"

"Quizás el tesoro de un pirata"

El menor frunció el ceño por esa afirmación, mientras se acercaba a revisar por su cuenta.

Había varios costales con distintos tipos de joyas, incluso armas como escudos y espadas, todo resplandecía en oro, plata y piedras preciosas, no eran demasiadas cosas, pero sí muy valiosas y agradables a la vista.

"¿Piratas, Saga?" Preguntó haciendo notar lo ridículo que le sonaba ese argumento.

"Ríete si quieres, pero en la edad media Milos fue atacada por piratas Eslavos y Árabes, y en 1675 el rey de la Isla era un pirata, George Kapfis, quizás él escondió todo esto aquí" Divagó mientras examinaba una larga espada.

"Está bien sabelotodo, pero sí guardó todos estos tesoros aquí, porque el tal Kapfis no los recuperó"

"Creo que el que los turcos lo encarcelaran y colgaran podrían tener algo que ver" Ironizó.

"Igual, es una locura…" Kanon abrió una pequeña bolsita, descubriendo varios rubíes pequeños "Creo que compraré mi propio santuario"

Fue el turno de Saga de sonreír con burla.

"El patriarca tiene mil veces más poder adquisitivo que lo que hay en ésta cueva, es un tesoro para un hombre común únicamente, tal vez por eso te lo parece"

Avanzó para tomar algo que había capturado su atención, un cofre dorado muy elegante, Saga tenía cierta debilidad por esas cosas, su maestro tenía varios cofres en Géminis para guardar hasta dulces, se veían extravagantes.

Quitó la tapa con cuidado y en su interior encontró una impresionante daga, completamente de oro, cuya empuñadura parecían unas alas en pleno vuelo, en el centro de las misma había una gema, y en la punta del mango un pequeño rubí.

Pero lo más impresionante de ese instrumento era su presencia, no era un arma ordinaria, no se sentía como tal, Saga sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar cuando la tuvo en sus manos, dentro de ella regía algún tipo de poder divino.

"¿Qué es lo que sostienes?"

Por un segundo dudó en enseñárselo a Kanon, luego resolvió que eso solo aumentaría su curiosidad.

"Es… solo una daga" Rogó mentalmente que su hermano no pidiera verla mejor, y pareció resultar, Kanon no le encontró el mismo encanto, solo se dedicó a revisar los demás costales.

Pasaron toda la noche en esa cueva, hasta que todo eso comenzó a aburrirlos, era interesante al principio, pero no tenía verdadero valor para futuros santos, no necesitaban ni fortunas ni dinero, todo cuanto eran o tenían no les pertenecía, ni su vida ni su muerte, todo era para Athena, todo era para el santuario, los que los llevaba a la necesaria pregunta.

"¿Qué haremos con todo esto?" Fue Kanon quien lo dijo, sentándose en el suelo junto a su hermano.

"Nada, deberíamos dejarlo aquí"

"¿Sólo eso? Que aburrido"

"Es mejor que tener que acarrearlo hasta el santuario ¿No? Eso nos ordenaría el maestro"

Kanon agradeció internamente la practicidad de Saga y que por una vez optara por tomar el camino cómodo en vez del correcto.

"Además…" Continuó el mayor "Tarde o temprano alguien lo encontrará, tendrá un gran valor histórico… mejor dejamos todo como estaba"

"¿Eso incluye la daga dorada?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Saga, quizás no había disimulado tan bien como creía o Kanon lo conocía demasiado.

"Supongo…."

"Podría ser un arma divina" Insistió su gemelo.

"No sabemos eso con exactitud"

"Pero podría… si lo es sirve contra un dios, ¿No?"

Saga no había pensado en esa posibilidad, de repente ese objeto adquirió una importancia mucho mayor al imaginarlo siendo blandido contra Athena.

"¿Crees que deberíamos dársela a custodiar al patriarca?"

Kanon pareció decepcionado al escucharlo.

"No me refería a eso, quizás… deberíamos conservarlo… por si acaso…"

El silencio se estableció entre ambos, por un momento que pareció eterno, hubo un duelo de miradas y Saga pensó a gran velocidad la cantidad de implicaciones que las palabras de su hermano contenían, aún dichas con ese tono tan inocente.

Asustado de sus propias conclusiones fue que se puso de pie, volviendo a guardar la daga dentro del cofre y colocándola junto a todo lo demás.

"Es hora de dormir" Respondió antes de arrastrarse fuera de ese lugar, ahí adentro parecía escasear el aire.

Kanon lo siguió poco después, la negativa total de Saga le había silenciado, pero a la vez esperanzado, él lo había entendido, y no había dicho que no, huyó incómodo, pero segundos antes de que le apartara la mirada lo vio, ahí entre el miedo y el horror, había una pizca de anhelo, un pequiñisimo destello que le hizo saber que Saga, muy en el fondo, quería decir que sí.

Esa, solo sería la primera vez que Kanon le hiciera una propuesta indecorosa a Saga.

La segunda vez acabaría como Egeo, el antiguo rey que daba nombre al mar que los rodeaba, presa de la desesperación, en Cabo sunión.

Fin Flash Back

POV Milo

Acababa de recoger mi cabello en una coleta, lavado mi cara y desodorizado, estaba lista para salir a entrenar como todos los días, cuando una presencia inesperada en mi templo rompió con la rutina que llevaba implementando los últimos tres meses y amenazó también con destruir mi paz.

"¡Amenthys!"

Tras mi grito histérico y demandante no tardó en aparecer desde la cocina, donde acababa de limpiar lo usado para el desayuno.

Nomás viendo su rostro supe que sabía lo que pasaba, por lo mismo que no preguntó a que se debía mi llamado, solo esperó por mis quejas.

"¿Qué hace eso aquí?"

"Uno de los soldados lo trajo hace un momento"

Sobre el escritorio de mi cuarto había algo nuevo, algo que esperaba no tener que ver, un sobre blanco sellado, con varias estampillas, ni necesitaba agarrarlo para saber que no pertenecía a mi maestro.

"No lo quiero aquí"

No quería nada de Camus, ni noticias, no quería verlo ni que me lo nombraran, que escribiera era una posibilidad muy grande, siempre lo hacía en el pasado, pero tenía la esperanza que no volviera a hacerlo, la que se había derrumbado al ver esa carta ahí, burlándose de mi ingenuidad.

"Pues tírala"

La respuesta de Amenthys me dejó perpleja, y sin posibilidades de responder, ella simplemente regresó a sus quehaceres como si nada hubiera pasado y yo me mordí las ganas de gritarle un par de cosas, últimamente gritaba demasiado, algo le tenía que dejar pasar.

Molesta dejé mi templo, yendo rápido cuesta abajo, directo al coliseo, de repente me urgía pelear.

Atravesé los templos sin problemas, saludando apenas a algunos guardianes, Leo fue uno de ellos, como siempre sin su armadura y con muchas ganas de fastidiarme, pensé en retarlo a un combate, todavía se lo debía, pero recordé las órdenes del patriarca sobre que entrenara con Afrodita de Piscis, aún insistía en volvernos colegas, y yo seguía tratando de entender porque consideraba que éramos una buena combinación, pero me tocaba obedecer más que demandar.

Al menos al llegar a la arena mi compañero de todos los días ya me esperaba, captando, como siempre, la atención de cuanta muchacha estuviera cerca, Afrodita siempre lucía igual, completamente indiferente, como si fuera parte de otra realidad, una imagen que hubieran agregado a un cuatro de manera poco convincente, ajeno, inalcanzable, hasta que lo que tenía frente a él le despertaba algún interés, es ahí cuando tomaba forma y movimiento, dejaba de ser contemplado para ser quien contemplara, con esa sonrisa inquietante y sus ojos inquisidores, exactamente como me veía en ese momento.

"Siento la demora" Me disculpé de inmediato al estar a suficiente distancia.

"No es como si tuviera mucho que hacer" Le restó importancia.

Era raro verlo así aún, no me acostumbraba, Afrodita desprovisto de su armadura, con ropas sencillas de combate, yo no entrenaba con armadura, y tras descubrirlo él decidió no tomarse esa ventaja, ya tenía muchas con la diferencia de niveles, eso afirmaba él, obviamente.

"¿Comenzamos?" No era de los que se andaban con rodeos.

"Cuando quieras"

"Cuerpo a cuerpo, nada de cosmos"

"Me parece perfecto"

Una ventaja de luchar con él era que al igual que yo… la fuerza física no era lo suyo, no es que fuéramos débiles, para nada, pero haciendo escala entre los doce más fuertes de los ochentaiocho, nosotros no estábamos entre los primeros, cuando de éste tipo de combate se trataba, esos lugares se los reservaban Aldebaran, Aioria, Saga, Death Mask… quería pensar que yo al menos estaba antes de Shaka, eran contadas las ocasiones que lo veía caminar, de ahí a imaginarlo en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era difícil.

Ataqué primero, era rápida, pero Afrodita también, esquivó el primer golpe con maestría y a mí me tocó esquivar el segundo, vi venir su puño, no su pierna, caí al suelo y tuve que cubrirme haciendo una cruz con mis brazos para evitar el golpe que iba directo a mi rostro, recibí el impacto, giré sobre mi misma y me puse de pie, impulsándome para atrás.

Arremetí de nuevo contra él, el primero falló, pero esta vez cuando estuvo detrás de mí fui más veloz e invertí la situación, ahora era yo quien enterraba mi codo en su columna, el lugar donde casi recibía su golpe.

Nos separamos una vez más, Afrodita no estaba muy afectado, se preparaba para atacar otra vez, y en ésta ocasión fue puño contra puño, atrapó los míos y yo los suyos, volviéndose una competencia por quién hacía retroceder al otro.

Ajustarme a luchar con él fue tan emocionante como peligroso, diferente a lo que siempre opinó Camus… Aioria se medía conmigo, lo supe después de recibir algunos golpes de mi nuevo compañero de entrenamiento, él no lo hacía para nada, debía evitar que sus puños me alcanzaran, pero eso volvía todo mucho más interesante.

Mis talones empezaron a ceder, quitándome terreno, por lo que intenté algo arriesgado, con gran velocidad aflojar mí agarre para levantarlo por sobre mi cuerpo, funcionó, pero solo le di la ventaja para arremeter contra mi espalda, frené su pierna, pero mi brazo quedó adolorido.

Otra vez nos separamos.

"¿Qué ocurre? Te noto distraída"

"Para nada" Afirme abriendo y cerrando mi puño, aflojando un poco el dolor en mi músculo.

"Yo no soy Camus, Milo" Afirmó, captando de repente mi atención, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Afrodita volvió a ponerse en guardia.

"Pero puedes imaginar que lo soy"

Caí por completo en su provocación y me arrojé hacía él para golpearlo.

El combate nos llevó un buen rato, no cedimos hasta que por mutuo acuerdo y solo con miradas, acordamos que ya era suficiente.

De esa manera nos retiramos a descansar a las gradas y observar desde ahí los demás entrenamientos.

Aioria había llegado ya y lo acompañaba una niña pelirroja con máscara, se lo había visto en otras ocasiones con ella.

"Esa niña de nuevo" Murmuré, y Afrodita dejó en paz la botella de agua de la que bebía, para seguir mi mirada y entender el comentario.

"¿La pequeña amazona? Se los ve seguido, debe estarla asesorando"

"Es eso o tendencias pederastas que trata de disimular"

"Te quejas de Death Mask, pero cada día hablas más como él"

No tuve ánimos ni intenciones de ofenderme por su comentario, ya había dejado mi adversidad por el cuarto guardián a un lado, tratar con Afrodita era casi imposible sin hacerlo con él, rara vez no estaban juntos.

"Hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?"

"Salió de misión anoche, es todo lo que se"

¿Otra misión? Debía ser la cuarta desde que yo había llegado, y más importante ¿De nuevo él? Arles debía tener alguien más humano para enviar fuera del santuario.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me interrogó Afrodita por lo que debió ver en mi cara y no encontré motivo para mentir.

"Han sido demasiadas muertes"

Lo vi acomodarse mejor en su lugar, cruzando en otro sentido las piernas, con toda la calma y elegancia.

"Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer, si no sientes tanta pena por la muerte de traidores créeme que escogiste la carrera equivocada"

Su argumento me daba ganas de reír.

¿Elegir? Yo no había elegido nada en mi vida, no elegí ser amazona, no elegí amar a Camus, no elegí ir a Siberia… no elegí dar a Yaretzi, mi vida no era mía, y de repente empezaba a entender lo que eso significaba, nada, absolutamente nada era mío, no vivía para mí y no moriría por mí, haría todo por un mundo que apenas conocía y una diosa que aún no me enseñaba su rostro ni mostraba su bondad.

Sabía que eran pensamientos peligrosos, mi maestro me había advertido al respecto, no debía darles lugar, debía ocupar mi mente entrenando, leyendo, enseñando, pero no con dudas, éstas solo llevan a más y todo eso pervierte nuestras convicciones, nuestra fe, lo que debe ser inmutable.

Tomé agua de mi propia botella y decidí volver a Escorpio, había mucho por hacer aún.

Empecé por darme un baño y colocarme ropa limpia y fresca, era un día caluroso. Estaba frotando mi cabello con una toalla cuando los ojos se me fueron de nuevo a la maldita carta que seguía ahí, expectante, debí tirarla, todo hubiera sido más fácil si solo Amenthys no me la hubiera entregado, ella debió tirarla, ahora ya no podía, sabía que la duda me asaltaría.

Resignada dejé mi cabello en paz y fui hasta ella, rompiendo el sobre.

Grande fue mi decepción al darme cuenta que esa no era la letra de Camus, ni siquiera se parecía, era de Siberia, sí, pero pertenecía a Hyoga.

 _Milo:_

 _No sé si esta carta llegue, encontré una de las que le mandabas a mi maestro y copie el remitente, ¡Juro que no la leí! Solo tomé el remitente._

 _Quería contarte que todo va bien por acá, ahora Isaack duerme conmigo y a parado un poco de nevar así que podemos entrenar afuera, además al fin hay luz, es raro ver todo con luz, el maestro Camus nos deja andar solos por las tardes, es divertido explorar, dice que pronto empezaremos con la parte más pesada del entrenamiento, eso me preocupa un poco pero también me pone feliz, pronto estaré más cerca de ver de nuevo a mi mamá._

 _Siento mucho lo de Yaretzi, el maestro no habla de eso, Isaack tampoco, así que no tengo a quien preguntarle, quiero pensar que ella está bien, la sra Helena me dijo que fue por su bien, pero las extraño a las dos, por eso también seré caballero, así podré ir al santuario y verte de nuevo, además quiero conocer la armadura de Escorpio, Isaack dice que tiene una cola de escorpión en el casco ¿Es verdad?_

 _Espero estés bien, te mando saludos, Isaack también, pero por si acaso no le digas nada al maestro Camus cuando lo veas._

 _Hyoga_

Justo lo que necesitaba.

Me dejé caer sentada sobre la cama.

Hyoga no tenía la culpa, pero en esos momentos tampoco deseaba saber de él, lo había conocido por Camus, estaban demasiado relacionados, pero tenía razón, tal vez si llegaba a caballero…

Sacudí esas ideas raras de mi cabeza y guardé la carta, ya no había motivos para tirarla, aún que me sentía peor de que no hubiera sido de Camus que si lo hubiera sido.

Pensé en ponerme mi armadura pero no tuve tiempo, tenía una visita, una muy inusual visita.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormes al darme cuenta que se trataba de Saga de Géminis, él no estaba atravesando mi templo, estaba buscándome a mí.

Era tarde para vestir formal, alisé mi camisa, revisé mi aspecto en el espejo y salí a verlo, quería parecer casual pero la velocidad con la que fui a su encuentro debió delatar toda mi ansiedad.

Y ahí estaba él, espléndido como siempre, aún que curiosamente no vestía su armadura, lo que me dejó sorprendida, jamás lo veía sin ella, estaba ahí de pie, sonriéndome dulcemente, solo tenía una camisa suelta, desabotonada a la altura del cuello, desfajada, y pantalos comunes.

"Saga de Géminis, ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?" Su sonrisa debía ser contagiosa, porque activó la mía, hacia demasiado ya que no sonreía, no con sinceridad, pero en esos momentos sentía que mis labios no querían bajar.

"Pues estaba brevemente de regreso y pensé en abusar de tu hospitalidad pidiéndote una taza de café"

"Abusa todo lo que quieras" Respondí tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo hasta mi propia sala de estar, le indiqué que se sentara en el sillón de dos cuerpos mientras iba a la cocinar.

Era una suerte que las mujeres ya no estuvieran, se ponían demasiado bobas cuando Saga se presentaba, aún a juzgar por lo caliente que se encontraba mi cara yo también debía estarlo en ese momento, siempre me pasaba, no lograba entenderlo, había algo en él, en su presencia, su cosmos, que me irradiaba mucha paz, jamás me alteraba, su presencia era un calmante instantáneo, una especie de dejavu que no conseguía descifrar y evocaba sentimientos placenteros del pasado.

Luego de varios intentos muy patéticos conseguí preparar café, uno que fuera bebible, en esos momentos Amenthys apareció, ya se estaba tardando.

"Milo ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" Me interrumpió con su ceño muy fruncido, no era para menos, nunca me había visto tocar nada dentro de la cocina.

"Café" Me encogí de hombros cargando un pocillo.

"Si querías me hubieras avisado… ¿Para quién es el otro?" Ya había notado el segundo en la bandeja de madera.

"Saga, ¿Tenemos algo salado?"

"Galletas en la segunda puerta de arriba" Su voz sonó monótona.

"¿El azúcar?"

"La tienes en frente, es la cazuela de porcelana blanca"

"Ah, gracias"

Acabé de armar mi bandeja agregando un par de servilletas, fue cuando Amenthys repitió la pregunta inicial.

"Milo… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

No necesité mirarla para saber que había algo más detrás de eso, pero lo hice, vi de nuevo esa angustia en su mirada, como el día que volví de Siberia y no la dejé hablar acerca de lo que había pasado, pues en ésta ocasión sería igual.

"Ahora no"

"Milo" Ella me cerró el paso con su cuerpo "Piensa bien lo que haces"

Tomé aire y lo despedí con fuerza, mirando un segundo mis pies.

"Hazte a un lado y métete en tus asuntos"

Fue todo, ella me dejó ir.

Pero ya era diferente, sentía un horrible temblor en el estómago, la paz se había disparado, la bandeja tembló en mis manos, pero junté el coraje necesario para llegar hasta donde él me esperaba.

"¿Todo bien?"

Ahí estaban esos ojos esmeralda, tan puros, tan nobles, tan bellos, esa presencia tan cálida que inundaba todo mi ser y me hacía creer que nada podía estar mal, por eso le respondí con toda seguridad.

"Ahora sí"

Tomé lugar a su lado y le ofrecí una de las tazas de Café, bueno o malo lo aceptó y bebió con gusto.

"¿El patriarca te mandó a llamar?" Pregunté.

"Sí, tengo que reportarme, se me aplican las mismas reglas"

En esos momentos no quería hablar de nada molesto, pero sentí que debía consultar algo con él, era de quién podía esperar una respuesta más honesta.

"Imagino que has sabido de las revueltas"

Lo vi tensarse brevemente, pero era de imaginar que el tema le desagradaría tanto como a mí.

"Más de lo que desearía" Suspiró "Siento lo que pasó en la Isla Milos"

Yo también lo sentía.

"No sé qué pensar… Death Mask y Afrodita… creo que han desaparecido más personas éstos meses que las que exterminaría una guerra santa… y seguro que en su mayoría son niños"

Los campos que se amotinaban eran de aprendices, mi razonamiento era incuestionable.

"No es agradable Milo, la muerte nunca lo es, pero no peleamos por ellos, sino por todos"

"¿Pero es ésta la manera correcta?"

"¿Preferirías que la rebelión se expandiera, más se contaminaran de esa mentalidad peligrosa y el saldo de muertos fuera mayor?"

"No"

"En ese caso entiende que es necesario, si habría de cambiar algo es… la pena que sufren los que educan en esos campos, deberían pagar en Cabo Sunion por sus pecados, ya que son los verdaderos asesinos de todos esos niños"

Yo asentí en silencio, él tenía razón, pero no dejaba de ser desagradable.

De repente lo sentí tomar mi mano con suavidad y todo mi cuerpo experimentó un cosquilleo que me hizo mirarlo automáticamente.

"Hacer lo correcto no siempre es fácil Milo, pero es necesario, tenemos una responsabilidad grande, nuestra diosa vela por el bienestar de todos, quien se subleva contra ella… es enemigo de la humanidad, nuestro deber es acabarlo antes de que arrastre a más consigo, ¿Entiendes eso?"

"Sí"

"No pienses tanto en ello… Solo dedícate a fortalecerte y obedecer, Arles sabe lo que hace, él nos otorgará la paz cuando todo esto haya terminado, solo se paciente y ya lo verás… Confía en mí"

Y cuando hablaba y me miraba de esa manera, yo sentía que podía depositar en él mi vida, ¿Quién podía dudar de esa mirada? Tanta nobleza junta.

Siguiendo un impulso llevé mi mano izquierda a su hombro, pensando en impulsarme desde ahí hacía su boca, pero la pena me ganó al ser consciente de la barbaridad que estaba por hacer. Fue tarde, la sorpresa en sus ojos me informó que él había entendido mi movimiento, y lejos de enfadarse se inclinó y concretó ese beso, que ya estaba imaginando en mi mente.

Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves, su aliento poseía rastros de ese café que acababa de beber y me pareció delicioso.

El beso se prolongó y me descubrí de repente sin aliento, con mi respiración cada vez más agitada y un hambre que no podía saciar. Víctima de un impulso salvaje me trepé a su regazo, dejando que mis rodillas colgara una de cada lado.

Mis manos fueron a su cuello, y acabé enterrando mis dedos entre sus hebras de cabello, frotando su cuero cabelludo.

Nuestros labios seguían devorándose, el acariciaba mi cintura y cadera por encima de la ropa.

No debía, no podía, no era correcto, pero dejé que desabrochara mi camisa… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Liberé un gemido de placer cuando su boca recorrió mi abdomen sin obstáculos, era tan diferente… nuevo, agradable y a la vez incorrecto, no debía pasar, pero estaba pasando, me estaba consumiendo, me estaba devorando, cada parte de mi cuerpo gozaba de un nuevo explorador, que curioso se tomaba su tiempo, examinaba todo con detalle, mi vientre estaba en llamas.

Y el frio del sillón, cuando fui depositada de espaldas en él, no consiguió aliviarlo.

Estaba sobre mí, y mis manos no se privaron de tocarlo y reconocerlo, su pecho eran muy amplio, a su lado yo me sentía diminuta, acaricie cada uno de sus músculos, tan bien trabajados y definidos, sentí el acelerado latir de su corazón al tocar sus pectorales, el temblor de su cuerpo cuando llegué hasta el comienzo de su pantalón.

Volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos, ya no había gentileza ahí, todo era agresividad, era como mirar a un felino salvaje de frente cuando estaba agazapado para atacar, y yo era su presa, contuve el aliento junto con la súplica de que se detuviera, la que nunca salió de mis labios, no, de ellos solo salieron quejidos lastimosos cuando se adentró en mí, no era igual, era diferente, no era una unión perfecta, solo ardiente.

Mas gemidos escaparon de mis labios, acompañados de algunos resoplidos suyos, el sillón crujía por el esfuerzo y llegué a temer que colapsara debajo de mí, Saga envestía con fuerza, velocidad, sin treguas ni lugar para misericordia, no hubo tiempo de pensar.

Era un placer culposo, algo que incendiaba todo mi cuerpo pero me torturaba el alma, y que se prolongaba, un largo ciclo que culminó llevándome a una éxtasis profunda, un orgasmo delicioso y doloroso.

" _Milo ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"_

La voz de Amenthys volvía a interrogarme desde adentro.

Y finalmente tenía una respuesta.

"No lo sé"

 **Hasta aquí**

* * *

Y como siempre ¡Puf! Costo jajaja

Tenía varias ideas para éste capítulo, pero no podía ponerlas a todas, al final me decidí por una… y cuando empecé a escribir resultó otra… siempre lo digo, y no es broma, mis dedos escriben lo que quieren, y visualizo, pero cuando comienzo a poner las palabras… la mayoría de las veces acabo haciendo algo completamente distinto, y éste es uno de esos casos XD

En fin, no sabía si poner lo de Saga, temía que juzgaran mal a Milo, pero luego pensé… y bue, en éste o el próximo capítulo… si les choca les va a chocar igual, desde un principio tuve pensado que se involucrara sexualmente con Saga (sí, leyeron bien, sexualmente, no emocionalmente) solo tenía en dudas si sería con Arles o con Saga, estaba más inclinada hacia Arles, pero… me pareció mas canonico (sí aún puede verse así el fic) que fuera Saga, alguien con quien Milo gozara de mucha confianza, amistad y seguramente admiración (Es canonico que la gente amaba a Saga) que con el patriarca, Milo lo admira y respeta pero… de ahí a confiarle su cuerpo a Arles… sería otra cosa.

Por otro lado quise poner en escena a Kanon, que cuando lleguemos a la saga de Hades se encontrara con Milo, no quiero que se olviden que es parte de esta historia XD

Por otro lado, a ver, para aclarar lo que sonara bizarro:

¿La bondad de Saga? Pues Mu dice que Saga en su lado bueno es un dios, en su lado malo es un demonio, era bien extremista, Milo ve el lado bueno de Saga, que es lo que él le muestra, y su cosmos le atrae porque inconcientemente recuerda los brazos de Saga que la rescataron de morir de frío y la cuidaron antes de que llegara al santuario, Saga le evoca sentimientos de apego, protección, seguridad, calidez, solo que Milo no sabe a qué se debe.

Daga dorada: No hay mucha información sobre la misma, así que me di la libertad de inventar lo que quisiera, en el anime la muestran como una daga normal, más allá de que Saga la usó y en el spin off de Soul of gold es especial por la sangre de Athena en ella, pero sigue siendo una daga. En el episodio G Cronos se la da a Saga para que mate a Athena, ya que siendo una diosa no puede morir con un arma normal, pero como no incluyo en el fic todo ese rollo porque no es parte del plan original, y además no es necesariamente canónico, solo rescato la idea de que la daga es especial, nada más.

Egeo: Quise hacerle una mención, justo estaba investigando sobre las Islas y caí en la cuenta que Egeo se suicidó desde Cabo sunion, estando narrando sobre Saga y Kanon me pareció un crimen dejar pasa esa casualidad XD. Mas específicamente el hijo del rey Egeo partió para dar muerte al minotauro del laberinto, su padre le dijo que se tener éxito al volver cambiara las velas del barco, así al ver su color el sabría que su hijo vivía, el menso de Teseo olvidó ese detalle al regresar, y su padre que avistaba los barcos desde cabo sunion al ver las velas creyó que su hijo había muerto y se suicidó arrojándose al mar mediterráneo, llamado ahora 'Mar Egeo'.

La obsidiana de Milo que menciona Kanon era un vidrio natural volcánico muy apreciado, se usaba para afilar las herramientas de piedra, fue muy explotado y transportado, no había pueblo agrícola que no tuviera obsidiana.

Y en Antimilos lo único que hay es una población de cabras, según lo que investigué XD.

Y ahora los review anónimos.

Elizabetha: La mitad no te la puedo responder sin hacerte alto spoiler XD pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que Yaretzi esta bien, Saga no planea matarla, que tan bien esta lo dejo para más adelante, por otro lado también me gusta el nombre de Sonia XD pero hubiera quedado medio plagiado de Omega jaja ya hay una escorpio con ese nombre, por eso opté por uno diferente, que no fuera común y tuviera un lindo significado. Gracias por tus review XD y si, tus intuiciones suelen dar en el angulo justo XD espero hayas descansado bien y éste capítulo te gustara.

Ayelen: Pues sí, Milo sabe muchas cosas pero no las aplica XD igual no solo se trata de odio, es difícil ver a alguien que esta inmediatamente relacionado con algo que te a causado mucho dolor, con la carta de Hyoga me he sentido demasiado identificada, siempre me encariño con hijos ajenos y luego me pasa eso doloroso de que la criatura te encare en la calle con "¿Por qué ya no venis a mi casa? ¿Es cierto que te peleaste con mi mamá?" Y por dentro me quiero morir, es un 'también te extraño pero… sos hija de tu mamá…y la cosa esta demasiado jodida para que nos hablemos… " Bueno, veamos como evolucionado todo eso, Milo tiene mucho que resolver, Camus también, y tienen 5 años antes de que el cubo estire la pata, le conviene administrar bien ese tiempo.

Y es todo por ahora, agradecida de haber podido concluir éste capítulo, así como de todo review, que es el motor de la inspiración de toda autora aquí, y sirve para saber las expectativas de cada lector, hay capítulos que me gustan hasta que veo que no gustaron y otros que no me convencen y los veo con otros ojos cuando veo que a varios les gustaron.

Como siempre, feliz fin de semana, disfruten, si beben no conduzcan ni manden mensajes, en especial lo segundo.

Saludos!


	18. Capítulo 17: Aislamiento

**Inalcanzable**

Capítulo 17: Aislamiento

POV Milo

" _Milo, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"_

La pregunta se había instalado en mi cerebro, y me torturaba hasta el inconsciente.

Había tenido sexo con Saga de Géminis.

No podía decir que hubiéramos hecho el amor, sería un falso intento de justificarme.

Había sido sexo.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué lo provoqué? ¿Por qué le permití llegar tan lejos?... ¿Por qué no lo detuve como mi alma me lo pedía a gritos?

Él se fue, sin mediar palabras, lo cual agradecí, no quería que me preguntara algo que no podía responderme a mí misma, casi rogué que olvidara lo que había pasado, pero dudaba que así fuera, no imaginaba a Saga como alguien que iba de cama en cama o que se involucraría con una colega sin ninguna razón, él sí sabía por qué lo había hecho y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Pensar en Saga como colega me dio escalofríos. Que lejos habían quedado los días de aprendiz, cuando podía verlo como algo inalcanzable, como un mentor o ejemplo a seguir. Lejos también la época en que no tenía responsabilidades o preocupaciones, Amenthys y mi maestro se encargaban de todo eso, yo solo… tenía que ser yo, y dar lo mejor de mí, el resto vendría solo.

Todo era tan sencillo.

Camus y yo éramos amigos sin más complicaciones, no había amor, deseo u odio de por medio, tampoco miles de kilómetros. Pero, como nunca, deseaba que se quedara en Siberia, a mi odio se le sumaba ahora una terrible vergüenza, ¿Qué pensaría él si supiera lo que yo acababa de hacer? Ya no éramos nada, y aun así…sentía que le debía algo.

Amenthys no hizo preguntas, y le tuve internamente agradecida, con el escándalo que nos aventamos con Saga dudaba mucho que no estuviera al tanto de mis acciones, lo que evitó que la mirara a los ojos en todo el día.

Tres semanas transcurrieron como si nada desde el penoso incidente.

Y fue cuando el patriarca me mandó a llamar. Tenía una misión.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco al saber de qué se trataba y quienes serían mis acompañantes.

"¿Antimilos?" Pregunté confundida a Arles. Sabía dónde quedaba la Isla, la había visitado incluso, el problema radicaba en lo que todo eso implicaba.

"Sí, he recibido el informe sobre la colonia en Milos, y parece que algunos aprendices sobrevivieron la ocasión pasada, necesito que los encuentres y los extermines"

Mi estómago volvió a doler, se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

¿Era necesario llegar a esos extremos? Por lo visto mi patriarca consideraba que sí, y viendo como crecía la rebelión… podía decirse que sus temores no eran infundados, Saga también creía que era lo correcto, yo quería pensar que también lo era, porque no iba a desobedecer a una orden de mi líder… por muy desagradable que ésta fuera.

"Cómo ordene" Acaté guardándome las objeciones.

"Llevaras contigo a Afrodita de Piscis"

Eso me descolocó por completo, ¿Don santos dorados? ¿Lo consideraba necesario o era para asegurarse de que yo cumpliera lo asignado? ¿Notaría mis dudas?

No discutí, no era mi deber hacerlo, solo asentí y pedí permiso para retirarme, el que me fue concedido.

Piscis no tardó en pasar por mí a Escorpio, lucía su armadura y estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, a él esas misiones no parecían inquietarle.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó, y me pareció un chiste, apenas había recibido la misión, ¿Cómo podía estarlo?

"No sé qué llevar" Admití, aún no salía de mi sorpresa.

Afrodita sonrió suavemente pero con una chispa de malicia en sus ojos.

"Tu armadura, es todo lo que necesitarás"

Eso tenía sentido, la distancia era muy corta para pensar en ropa, pero ¿Atravesar Grecia vestida así?

"¿Y los civiles?"

"¿Cuáles? Tomaremos un barco desde Rodorio y bajaremos directo en Antimilos"

Eso lo facilitaba todo, no trataríamos con extraños.

Al menos eso pensé hasta que divisé la pequeña embarcación, cuatro tripulantes nos acompañarían. Tres hombres maduros y un jovencito, de ropas humildes y rostros serios, salvo el adolescente, él parecía mucho más alegre, seguramente porque sus responsabilidades eran menores, lo odie un poco por eso antes de darme cuenta de mi ridícula actitud.

Pese a que no tuviera ganas de socializar tuve hacerlo brevemente, Piscis simplemente fue a resguardarse al camarote ni bien subimos, dejando toda la diplomacia en mis manos, a él lo odie también, y no hubo nada de ridículo en ello.

Di las instrucciones y luego busqué la parte más alejada del barco, o más bien catamarán, para estar un rato sola. Tenía algunas pasarelas elevadas, así que me parecieron un buen lugar para descansar mientras observaba las tranquilas aguas que transitábamos. El día era muy soleado, pero el viento de mar abierto impedía que fuera cálido, acabé cubriéndome un poco con mi capa, de repente lamentaba haber seguido las instrucciones de Piscis, me vería demasiado ridícula colocándome un abrigo sobre la armadura, empezaba a notar que viajar en el anonimato tenía sus ventajas, por ejemplo, no debía fingir que no me estaba congelando para salvar mi imagen de guerrera, como en esos momentos.

Tras unas horas de viaje, Afrodita apareció. Lo sentí acercarse, pero esperé hasta que estuvo a mi lado para prestarle atención. Apoyada en la baranda con mi codo giré un poco para verlo, pero sus ojos estaban directo sobre el mar, él también se recargó ahí con cierta pereza.

"Hablan demasiado" Soltó en un susurro. Yo tardé en entender a qué se refería. No debía pensar mucho, llevaba horas escuchando las risas exageradas de los, ahora, alegres marineros, como para reparar en ellas, se habían vuelto parte del ambiente.

"Es la bebida, afloja la lengua" Dije al no saber qué agregar a su comentario, pero mis propias palabras me golpearon de inmediato.

" _Eres todo"_

Me había dicho él… poseído por Dionisio.

También le soltaba la lengua el alcohol.

Mi mente me trasladó a los momentos previos a ese suceso… la aparición de Nahir… Camus me había dicho y repetido que lo que tuvo con ella fue solo sexo.

¿Podía yo decir, con esa convicción, que lo que hice con Saga días atrás…fue solo sexo? ¿Qué pensaría Camus si lo supiera? Él había catalogado mi reacción de exagerada. Y más importante ¿Por qué nuevamente estaba pensando en él? Camus, Camus, Camus, todo a mi alrededor me lo traía a memoria.

Sin darme cuenta solté un gruñido y apreté tanto la baranda que esta crujió y empezó a arrugarse.

"Si te molesta tanto arroja a uno al mar, ellos son cuatro pero el barco es uno"

Ni siquiera me moleste en tener alguna reacción o justificar mi comportamiento, solo suspiré y continué en silencio, agradeciendo que Afrodita hiciera lo mismo.

Necesitaba ordenar mejor mis ideas, últimamente no sentía que estuviera siendo yo, no me era difícil entender lo que Shaka viera en mí cuando regresé, tenía un gran conflicto interno, una guerra que no tenía tregua desde la primer noción de estar embarazada, antes de eso todo era diferente, y por más que intentara no podía regresar al estado inicial, era un vaso de vidrio que se había caído de la mesa, cuyos pedazos pegaron uno a uno en su lugar, tenía la misma forma, misma función, pero no era igual, y ya nunca lo seria, había cambios que eran irreversibles.

Tardé en darme cuenta que Afrodita había empezado a contemplarme. No era la primera vez, cuando descansábamos después de entrenar también lo hacía, aunque nunca me decía nada al respecto.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté como todas las veces.

Y como siempre, él negó con un movimiento de cabeza y sonrió de esa manera inquietante.

Arquee una ceja y volví a suspirar.

Sería un viaje largo.

El barco comenzó a agitarse, mi estómago lo hizo también y empecé a extrañar el Transiberiano.

Llegamos a la costa de la Isla Antimilos al anochecer, Afrodita dio órdenes a los tripulantes de permanecer a bordo y aguardar ahí por el momento del regreso, aseguró que no tardaríamos demasiado. La manera en que minimizaba todo me generaba rechazo a la vez que envidia, yo no gozaba de tal indiferencia a la vida de otro ser humano.

Al tocar la arena propuse separarnos para hacer un rastrillaje en ambas direcciones sobre la costa, pero mi compañero no estuvo de acuerdo.

"Es una pérdida de tiempo buscarlos, haremos que vengan a nosotros"

Eso sonaba bien en teoría, pero de ahí a la práctica ¿Cómo los haríamos salir hacia la costa? Conociendo lo extremista que era Death Mask llegué a temer que Afrodita estuviera pensando incendiar la isla, por fortuna tenía algo más en mente.

"¿Qué propones?"

Él volvió a dirigirme una de sus sonrisas mientras se echaba hacia atrás el cabello.

"Tú solo observa"

Una de sus rodillas tocó el suelo, luego lo hicieron ambas manos.

El cosmos de Afrodita comenzó a elevarse, brillar, sus ojos celestes se encendieron, y una fuerte corriente recorrió su cuerpo, hasta la punta de los dedos y ahí explotó, traspasando la arena.

Me sobresalté al notar un ligero temblor en la tierra, mis pies hormigueaban.

Piscis no dejaba de brillar, podía sentirlo, algo que seguía pasando a través de él e iba buscando refugio en el suelo.

De pronto lo vi. Pequeñas hierbas iban cubriendo el suelo, expandiéndose, todo era verde y crecía a velocidad asombrosa, cambiando el color de esa costa por completo. Pequeños pimpollos rojizos empezaron a asomar, estirándose hacia arriba como si estuvieran poniéndose de pie, cuando se irguieron por completo reventaron unas espléndidas rosas, como las que acompañaban a Afrodita en todo momento.

Un rosal, un enorme rosal era lo que Piscis estaba creando, similar al que resguardaba el camino al templo patriarcal en tiempos de guerra o la entrada del santuario. Un descomunal rosal, que sabía que era más que eso, y tan peligroso como bello.

Afrodita se puso de pie, recuperando algo de aire por el seguro esfuerzo que todo eso le exigió, y tomando una de las rosas la acercó a su boca, beso y arrancó uno de los pétalos, que permaneció atrapado por sus labios.

Fue solo un segundo, y todo ocurrió rápido, pero en mi mente en cámara lenta. Afrodita sopló ese pétalo… y todos los demás fueron despedidos con él.

Fue una gran ventisca de intenso color, se liberó hacia el interior de la isla, sacudiendo todo a su paso, y envenenándolo.

No había mucha diferencia entre eso e incendiar la isla, salvo que era una manera de destruir todo más discreta, dudaba que los animales que aspiraran ese veneno consiguieran sobrevivir, era una fortuna que Antimilos casi no tuviera nada de fauna.

"Eso les hará salir" Se explicó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

'O los matará'

Completé yo en mi mente.

Desgraciadamente el pronóstico de Piscis fue el que se cumplió. No tardamos en sentir el movimiento, la energía de unas seis personas que se desplazaban hacía la zona oeste.

Encendimos nuestros cosmos y fuimos por ellos.

Estaban tan atontados por el veneno que fueron una presa demasiado vulnerable, más de lo que ya la eran al ser jóvenes. Seis varones, de edades difíciles de descifrar por sus estaturas, eran aprendices pero estaban algo maduros para ese rango a mi parecer.

Afrodita se deshizo sin problema de tres en segundos, y descansó.

Como si los hubiera fraccionado, eso significaba que los últimos tres eran míos.

Las ordenes eran claras, de nada valía usar Scarlet needle contra personas que no tenían una opción que no fuera morir. Preferí ser más directa.

Al primero le rompí el cuello.

Solo quedaban dos.

Atravesé el pecho del segundo, que intentó ponerse en guardia, la sola idea de que esperara luchar de igual a igual con un santo dorado me pareció ridícula, pero valiente.

El tercero no tuvo una pisca de eso último. No se puso de pie para pelear, no trató de disimular su temor o salvar su orgullo. Simplemente empezó a rogar.

"¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No hemos traicionado a nadie!"

Era lo que se podía esperar de un cobarde que se sabía a punto de morir, pero no dejaba de ser extraño.

"¿Ruegas soldado? ¿Tú maestro no te enseñó ser hombre?"

Dudaba que lo fuera, tras escuchar su voz no me fue difícil imaginar que tendría apenas 13 años, pese a que era más alto que yo, hablaba demasiado chillón para un adulto.

"¡Mi maestro me enseñó a servir a Athena! ¡Lo hacía hasta que Death Mask de Cáncer lo mató a él y a todos los demás!"

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mí. Quizás porque me costaba demasiado confiar en el cuarto guardián, y porqué desde que supe lo que pasaba en Milos me estuve cuestionando muchas cosas.

"Mi compañero vino a deshacer una revuelta"

"¡Nunca hubo tan revuelta!" Me juró con sus ojos llenos de desesperación.

"Acábalo ya, Milo" La voz de Afrodita sonaba exasperada, él estaba unos metros detrás de mí, con actitud relajada. Mi cuerpo era el que permanecía tenso como cuerda.

"¡Soy leal a Athena! ¡Lo juro! ¡No quiero morir!" Rogó una vez más.

Y mi posición flaqueó. Esos ojos miel parecían sinceros, demasiado inocentes, demasiado temerosos… ese cuerpo flacucho tan poco entrenado, su débil cosmos, estaba ante alguien que no llegaría a ser más que un mero guardia, no tenía potencial de guerrero, ¿Por qué un chico tan débil trataría de enfrentarse al santuario? ¿Por qué cometería traición alguien con tanto miedo a morir? ¿Podía confiar en el juicio de alguien que colgaba los rostros de sus víctimas en las paredes de su casa?

"Si estas mintiendo… desearás que Zeus sea tu verdugo en mi lugar…"

"¡Lo juro! ¡Soy inocente! Sólo… déjenme ir, por favor"

"Milo, dime que estás jugando con él" Nuevamente Afrodita intervino y su declaración hizo que el sujeto volviera a temblar… no se veían personas tan mediocres en el santuario, la situación era casi ridícula.

"Lo llevaremos al santuario… y que Arles decida su destino"

Eso no lo tranquilizó, empezó a lloriquear sobre que el patriarca lo mataría como mandó a matar a todos los demás aprendices.

Ya no soportaba escucharlo, lo dormí de un solo golpe dejándolo tirado en el piso.

"Arles ya decidió su destino, mátalo y terminemos con esto" Afrodita seguía indiferente al hablar, pero por la manera en que su ceño se fruncía supe que se estaba conteniendo, le estaba superando todo eso.

"Quisiera que el maestro escuche lo que tiene para decir..."

"¿Dudas del patriarca?" Su pregunta fue hecha en un tono de advertencia y se aproximó al hacerla para que me sintiera acechada.

"Nunca. Por otro lado Death Mask no es mi persona de mayor confianza"

A él le gustaba demasiado matar para ser un guerrero en busca de la paz y últimamente las misiones relacionadas con conflictos en las colonias estaban bajo su tutela, ¿Podía confiar que no estaba tomando decisiones extremistas sin consultarlas?

"No te engañes Escorpio, temes matarle" Sentencio y yo evité pensar en sus palabras, él miró unos segundos el cuerpo en el suelo, luego volvió a clavar sus ojos en mí "Es tu misión y esa basura me tiene sin cuidado, adelante, llévaselo a Arles y afronta tú las consecuencias de desobedecerle, así quizás salves la vida de un cobarde y traidor"

Con esas palabras me dejó sola.

Mi guerra interna se volvió violenta, ya no era un mero conflicto emocional, corría sangre, había presos políticos y sospechaba que uno de los lados preparaba armas químicas, sí, odiaba mi interior, tanto como la sensación de alivio que me trajo el que Afrodita no decidiera terminar el trabajo por mí, aunque esa paz desaparecería cuando pisara el santuario.

El viaje de regreso fue eterno. Afrodita parecía un león enjaulado y ahora yo debía vigilar a un prisionero. Pero creía en mi interior que estaba haciendo lo correcto y por primera vez quería seguir una de mis convicciones, decidir algo, aunque sabía que las consecuencias podían ser grandes.

Damen se llamaba, lo supe cuando lo dejé en las mazmorras, jamás las había utilizado antes, pero me pareció un mejor lugar que los calabozos comunes, tan apartados, lo necesitaba cerca para interrogarlo, para trasladarlo hasta Arles, y a la vez sentía que se trataba de un asunto mío, no quería la intervención de más personas, demasiado era ya que Afrodita lo supiera.

Resulto eso me dirigí al templo patriarcal, más inquieta que nunca, pero dispuesta a pedir respuestas.

Tal como lo esperaba, Piscis ya estaba ahí, su semblante molesto no había cambiado, sus ojos seguían atravesándome, y lo hicieron hasta que el mismo patriarca alzó su voz y le ordenó retirarse, dejándonos a solas.

Hice la reverencia protocolar y mi rodilla tembló un poco por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose en la entrada y el crujir de la silla del trono cuando mi líder se puso de pie. Por un instante olvidé que debía respirar.

"Milo de Escorpio" Su tono no era nada pacífico "¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi autoridad?"

Tuve que remojar mi garganta para que la voz no delatara mi incomodidad.

"¡Nunca Señor!"

"¿Y cómo explicas el que trajeras a un traidor al santuario cuando claramente te ordené exterminarlos a todos?"

"No creo que sea un traidor"

"¿Y en que te basas para argumentar eso? ¿Él te lo dije?" El tinte de sarcasmo no me pasó desapercibido, y me dejó en una posición incómoda, porque sí, esa era mi única prueba, la declaración de un condenado que no quería morir, pero que había sentido como honesta, sin embargo ¿Podía decir algo así y conservar mi honor?

"Señor, con el debido respeto, es el buen juicio del santo de Cáncer lo que cuestiono, se le ha otorgado el poder de juzgar a alguien que no tiene parámetros morales" Llevaba tiempo queriendo decirlo y al fin tenía la ocasión, no era gratificante, pero sentía que soltaba el aire que venía conteniendo.

Arles comenzó el descenso por la escalinata, yo seguía al ras del piso, no me había indicado que me pusiera de pie, pero así era mejor, la situación estaba demasiado tensa para estar frente a frente con él.

"Milo, ¿Te das cuenta que yo escogí enviar a Death Mask?"

"Sí Señor, aun así…"

"Silencio" Se detuvo delante de mí, luego siguió caminando, hasta quedar fuera de mi rango visual, yo me dediqué a mirar la alfombra.

"Dijiste que no me defraudarías, Milo"

Esas palabras fueron un golpe certero, porque sí, yo lo había dicho cuando se me encomendó mi primer misión… hacía como ocho meses o más… parecía una eternidad.

"Y yo te advertí que te despojaras de todos esos sentimientos o te serían tropiezo, que tanta misericordia te impediría cumplir con tu deber, te he estimado como hombre, pero al final solo eres una mujer"

Cerré mis ojos al oírlo, se me había ordenado guardar silencio, no podía defenderme sin desobedecer una vez más, pero no estaba segura de tener un buen argumento, todo era verdad, él me expuso desde el principio sus pensamientos respecto a la mayoría de las amazonas, para que yo no cayera en el mismo problema, y a sus ojos lo estaba haciendo, pero necesitaba que entendiera mis razones ¡Había matado a Asalea! Contra todos mis instintos… No aceptaría que dijera que era incapaz de acatar una orden cruel… esos bellos ojos aún me perseguían cuando dormía.

"¿Por qué crees que te envíe a Siberia?"

Su pregunta paralizó todo mi ser, sabía que no esperaba mi respuesta, muy en el fondo yo lo sabía… Camus también, no quisimos verlo.

"Pudiste abortar Milo, me habrías evitado tener el templo de Escorpio inactivo tantos meses en un tiempo que la orden dorada esta tan menguada y dividida"

No ¡No podía! ¡Lo había intentado!

"Perdóneme por favor" Lo solté acelerada, sin poder contenerme, llena de vergüenza de saber que todo el tiempo él lo supo, que le estaba mintiendo, que le ocultaba una verdad así, todo el tiempo Arles lo supo y tuvo piedad de mí.

"Te di una salida, estabas desesperada, te regalé esos meses para que volvieras a encaminarte… y a tu regreso desobedeces una orden sencilla y clara, y ahora cuestionas mi capacidad para gobernar"

"MI Señor… yo… si solo escuchara a ese hombre…"

"No te he permitido hablar" Me recordó. Yo seguía sin poder verlo, estaba a mi espalda, pero quise seguir así, no era capaz de verle a los ojos. "Estas en falta conmigo Escorpio, y también porque eres 'mujer' es que seré clemente contigo, has lo que quieras con ese hombre, si su vida vale tanto para ti, consérvalo, me has desafiado por él, pero ten en cuenta que me has decepcionado, ya no gozas de mi confianza, perderla es muy fácil Milo, ganarla… no"

Pasé saliva sintiéndome miserable y pequeña, todo cuanto había hecho, entrenado, aprendido, era para él, para servirlo a él, mi vida debía girar a su alrededor, y sin embargo hacía meses que solo pensaba en mí, en Camus… mi hija, Athena y Arles habían salido de mi alma y esa era la peor de las traiciones, y él podía verla.

"Retírate Milo de Escorpio, yo seré quien vuelva a llamarte"

Con esas palabras dejaba en claro que solo podría volver ahí si él lo solicitaba.

No esperé a escuchar nada más, tenía que alejarme de inmediato.

Llegué a mi templo desorientada y mareada, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado en un solo día, mi desobediencia, la imagen de Afrodita matando sin miramientos, ese muchacho llorando, Arles al tanto de que fui madre, de que… yo y Camus dormíamos juntos, ¿Cuándo lo supo? ¿Cómo? ¿Camus se lo dijo? ¿Más personas lo sabían? Dana y Carmín no eran de fiar después de todo.

"¡Milo!" Amenthys estaba dentro de mi cuarto, acomodando un jarrón con rosas sobre el escritorio "Dana me dijo que tenemos un prisionero ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No quiero hablar de ello" La ignoré sentándome sobre la cama, por lo general eso servía, pero ese día no "Pero necesitaré que le bajes algo de comer luego"

"Cielo… tenemos que hablar, no puedes seguir así"

"¿Así como?" ¿Equivocándome?

"Milo…" Ese tono de ruego, ya estaba a mi lado tratando de reconfortarme con una caricia "Desde que volviste de Siberia actuase diferente… Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó allá"

"¡No quiero hablarte de ello!" Me aparte un poco por su atrevimiento, ya le había dejado claro eso.

"No se trata de lo que quieres, sino de lo que necesitas, reprimirlo tanto te está enfermando, al igual que todo ese odio hacía Camus"

"No me hables de él"

"Sabes que nunca fue santo de mi devoción, pero… lo amas, demasiado"

"Amenthys… te lo advierto"

"No puedes borrarlo de tu vida, lo que sea que pasó tienen que resolverlo, no te sentirás bien hasta que los dos lo estén, no puedes decidir dejar de amar a alguien, sabes que no lo odias, has sufrido tanto que ahora le temes"

Fue todo lo que estaba dispuesta a escuchar, la empujé para que me soltara.

"¡¿Qué sabes tú de amar?! ¡No has amado a nadie en tú vida! ¡Siempre has estado sola! ¡Yo no necesito a Camus, ni a ti! ¡Y no tengo miedo!" Las palabras de Arles volvieron a hacer estragos en mí "¡No me subestimes! ¡Yo no soy como tú!"

"Milo" Su tono seguía siendo conciliador, pero no quería escuchar más nada.

"¡Vete! Quiero descansar"

Ella me miró unos segundos, impasible, en los que yo trataba de regular mi respiración, sin darme cuenta me había agitado demasiado.

Cuando por fin se movió pensé que una vez más haría caso de mis palabras, pero me sorprendió al avanzar en vez de retroceder y atreverse a tomarme con fuerza del rostro, no atiné a decirle nada por la confusión.

"Te amo Milo, por eso se lo que se lo que sientes, no es el mismo tipo de amor, pero es intenso, amar no es una elección, es un don, sé que llegarás a entenderlo" Depositó un beso en mi frente y se marchó.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Volví a sentarme sobre la cama.

Ella lo había conseguido, ahí estaba Camus de nuevo, torturando mi mente al punto de provocarme migraña.

Necesitaba ordenar mi vida, últimamente era un desastre, tomar buenas decisiones, ¿Qué haría? ¿Debía ejecutar a Damen? ¿Eso haría feliz a Arles? ¿Importaba ya? O ¿Debía sacarle información? El daño ya estaba hecho, no podía empeorarlo, al menos necesitaba saber qué había pasado en la isla Milos, ¿Acaso Death Mask llegó a cargarse a un par de traidores y decidió de repente que todos merecían el mismo destino? Entendía la molestia de Afrodita, mi ataque era en contra de su querido amigo, si es que podía hacer algo, Arles no estaba interesado en escuchar nada, obtener información solo me serviría a mí.

De repente me vi reflejada en Camus, cuando se lanzó a tratar de rescatar los documentos que el primer ministro deseaba desaparecer, Afrodita había sido piadoso, yo había atacado a mi compañero de inmediato y le solté demasiados agravios innecesarios… Camus ni siquiera se había defendido. Podía entenderlo ahora, las dudas y la conciencia de que no es correcto tenerlas, pero que a la vez es imposible negarlas.

Sí, interrogaría a Damen cuando estuviera menos alterada.

Con ese pensamiento comencé a dormitarme.

 **Flash Back**

 **POV Arles**

"¡Lo trajo con nosotros!" Terminó de hacer su exposición Afrodita de Piscis en frente mío, presa de una exasperación poco común en él "Lloró y ella se paralizó, le dije que no era buena idea enviarla"

Mi santo de Piscis estaba molesto y cansando. Podía comprenderlo, a él todo esto se le antojaba ridículo, ¿Por qué me tomaba tantas molestias educando a Milo de Escorpio? ¿Por qué no veía en ella una potencial amenaza? Si ella y Camus de Acuario se aliaran… junto a Dohko de Libra y Mu de Aries… podían devastarnos, en varias ocasiones me había sugerido que usara el satan imperial en Milo, yo mismo lo había pensado… pero en esos momentos Saga se volvía un verdadero dolor de cabeza, él no me dejaría que la dañara físicamente o convirtiera en un zombie. No, debía encontrar la manera en que ella me siguiera siendo leal si quería conservar la lealtad de Saga.

"También dijiste que venía cuestionando mis decisiones, era necesario involucrarla"

"¡Ella va a traicionarlo! ¿No lo ve? No puede matar, es demasiado piadosa, no entiende su lugar ni el lugar de los débiles, tiene demasiadas dudas"

No podía ver algo que no era un hecho ni certeza, solo posibilidad, yo ya había convertido en fieles seguidores a Shura de Capricornio y Shaka de Virgo, Escorpio solo era un reto más para mí. Todos eran inestables emocionalmente y manipulables, ahí incluía a Afrodita y Death Mask, los más acérrimos, ellos seguían al más poderoso y se imponían frente a los demás haciendo alarde de su poder, mientras fuera el más fuerte de la orden no tendría que preocuparme por su lealtad, me seguirían hasta el mismo Hades.

"Entiendo tu preocupación, pero te estás apresurando, aún es un niña, puede ser moldeada"

"¿Cómo?"

Aquí venía la mejor parte.

"Saga se encargará de guiarla"

Eso quería él después de todo, incontenible e incontrolable desde que ella durmiera con él por iniciativa propia y sin necesidad de ser engañada. Él quería cuidar de Milo, yo me aseguraría de que ella requiriera cuidados.

"Ella no es alguien que se deje guiar, es demasiado necia"

"Solo necesita un buen escarmiento para reaccionar, le daré una mano con ello"

Ella ya tenía quien la protegiera, lo veía en su mente, siempre había tenido a alguien que la guiara y consolara, era lo que necesitaba resolver, iba a aislarla por completo, ya no tenía a Camus, ella misma lo había desechado como predije, jugando bien mis cartas podría quebrarla por completo y dejar que Saga juntara los pedazos, moldeándola mejor a mis planes, oh sí, ella me iba a ser sumamente leal.

Volví a colocarme mi máscara. Sabía que Milo se acercaba.

"Ya está aquí, solo necesito que hagas una última cosa, deja de tus rosas demoniacas en Escorpio, asegúrate de que sus criadas las coloquen cerca de su cama"

Afrodita me miró perplejo.

"¿Quieres que la envenene?"

"No, solo que la adormezcas, la necesito inconsciente unas horas"

"¿Qué planeas hacerle?" Muchas cosas, pero solo una ese día.

"Un favor…"

 **End Flash Back**

 **POV Milo**

Desperté mareada y confundida. No sabía dónde estaba y no recordaba haberme acostado.

Al notar que llevaba puesta mi armadura aún supe que estaba en lo cierto, no me había acostado en ningún momento, al parecer me dormí mientras descansaba sobre la cama.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, tratando de acomodarlo, y luego me froté los párpados para aclararme la visión.

Un espantoso grito alteró todos mis nervios, esa era Carmín.

Corrí fuera de mi cuarto persiguiendo su voz, seguía gritando histérica.

La encontré subiendo de los calabozos.

"¡¿Carmín?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!"

Estaba sumamente pálida y temblaba al punto de no poder mantenerse en pie, la vi apoyar su espalda en la pared y amagar con caer al suelo.

La tomé por los hombros para sostenerla mientras mi mirada la recorría de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna herida, pero no tenía nada.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" Volví a insistir exasperada, veía sus labios separados que se sacudían pero no lograban emitir nada con sentido, su mirada estaba desencajada.

Resoplé y miré la puerta abierta a nuestro lado, la dejé de lado para tomar el camino por el que ella venía, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que perdía el tiempo preguntándole, estaba catatónica, ella y su melliza eran así, dramáticas, exageradas, débiles, mujeres, como diría mi maestro.

Al terminar las escaleras mis propias piernas fallaron en sostener mi cuerpo y caí de rodillas. La puerta de la celda estaba abierta, no había prisionero, pero a poca distancia de ella estaba, en el suelo, una bandeja de plata, pan, fruta y un vaso de agua desparramados, junto a ellos estaba Amenthys, recostada en un charco de sangre.

"No, no, no ¡No!" Como pude llegué hasta ella, manchando mis rodillas, traté de moverla, estaba boca arriba y llena de cortes muy profundos, temí que alguna parte se desprendiera si lo hacía.

Estaba muerta, Amenthys estaba muerta. La información viajó a mi cerebro y le dio instrucciones a todo mi cuerpo que empezó a ponerse en marcha, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron tanto que me producían temblores y mis pulmones dolieron por la manera en que inhalaba y exhala de manera antinatural.

Posé mis manos en su pecho, donde le habían atravesado con una mano y contuve una arcada, mis ojos abrieron sus compuertas y soltaron bravos ríos que me dificultaron la visión.

"A…men…thys"

"¡No!" Volví a dar alaridos de dolor y desesperación "¡No!"

No era verdad, tenía que ser una pesadilla, yo seguía durmiendo y nada de eso estaba pasando, no era real… Amenthys no podía morir, ella no era una amazona, no era una guerrera… ni siquiera era anciana ¡¿Por qué habría de morir?! ¡Yo podía morir! ¡Ella no! Ella… Ella… no podía.

Me abracé a su cuerpo y volví a gritar, el dolor me estaba sofocando, necesitaba hacerlo, grité y grité, sin importarme que mi garganta doliera tanto como mi cabeza, el que alguien me escuchara, nada me importaba.

"¡Perdóname!" Le rogué al borde de la desesperación "¡Perdóname!" Seguí repitiendo, no sabía por qué de todo le pedía perdón, mis palabras, mi frialdad constante, o por provocar su muerte al traer a alguien peligroso a mi templo… ese día le había fallado a Arles y le había fallado a ella, años entrenando para proteger a Athena y no había podido proteger a mi criada… No, Amenthys no era una criada, ella era… mi mejor amiga, mi hermana… Mi madre… Amenthys era mi madre y ahora estaba muerta… muerta por culpa de la escoria de Damen.

Un nuevo fuego se encendió en mí, mis manos, rostro, estaban manchados con la sangre de Amenthys, la que ese criminal había derramado cruelmente, yo le haría pagar, no moriría rápido, me aseguraría que rogara que lo matara más de lo que me rogó vivir, lloraría y se retorcería de dolor, suplicaría por clemencia que no recibiría, iba a desmembrar esa maldito bastardo.

Besé su frente y me despedí de ella, mi sangre clamaba por venganza, y si presa no estaba lejos…

 **Flash Back**

 **POV Arles**

"¡No por favor!" Clamaba ese muchacho tan patético, viéndolo casi podía entender el problema de Escorpio, se veía demasiado vulnerable para que alguien integro se atreviera a matarlo, también entendía a Afrodita respecto a que nada había salido como planee, pero el universo conspiraba a mi favor, porque la presencia de ese joven ahí era justo lo que necesitaba.

"Tienes miedo a morir" Me burlé de él.

Ese sujeto ahí no entendía nada, no era leal a Athena ni a mí, pero tampoco era un rebelde o traidor, fue entrenado, como todo huérfano, para obedecer órdenes, ser caballeros, aunque claramente no tiene aptitudes para ello, toda su colonia era un desastre, debía deshacerme del santo de Bronce a cargo hacía tiempo, era una pérdida de recursos para el santuario, él no los entrenaba, solo los cuidada, su colonia parecía una guardería. No tenía el valor para rebelarse, como varios, pero se quedaba estorbando mi liderazgo, envíe ordenes de que retornara al santuario para reasignar a alguien más en su lugar y el muy atrevido se negó, ese fue mi límite, envíe a Death Mask a desaparecerlo, a él y todos sus jóvenes, no los necesitábamos, y tampoco era buena idea dejar pendientes sueltos que pudieran inspirar más levantamientos contando su versión de la historia. Eso era el joven que tenía en frente.

Había pensado en usar el satan imperial en él, pero estaba comprobando que era innecesario, era un cobarde, demasiado humano muy poco santo, solo le interesaba vivir.

"Milo de Escorpio te matará si se lo ordeno, como lo hizo Cáncer con tu maestro" Jugué un poco con su mente, disfrutando de verlo sucumbir al terror "Si quieres vivir te ofrezco un trato…"

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Haz algo por mí… Vendrá una mujer a verte, cuando habrá la celda mátala y huye"

"¡No! ¡No podría!"

Claro que podía, por eso se lo estaba encargando, él mataría por salvarse.

"Es tu decisión, si consigues huir de Escorpio yo no enviaré gente detrás de ti, esta es tú última posibilidad de sobrevivir, por la mañana ordenaré tu ejecución"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto?"

No le debía razones a alguien tan insignificante, quizás un poco de gratitud, su vida iba a serme de mucha utilidad, quizás esa colonia sirvió de algo al final.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **POV Milo**

No supe cuánto tiempo llevaba en el mismo lugar, sola, contra uno de los pilares.

Tenía sangre por todo el cabello y cuerpo, en algunos lugares se había secado ya. El olor empezaba a marearme, nunca antes pude notar que la sangre olía así… tan fuerte, pero de repente era insoportable, como el silencio que me envolvía, solo escuchaba el sonido de mi respiración, no había nadie en todo el templo, las mellizas no se me acercarían en días, la única persona que acudía a mí cuando creía que no quería a nadie cerca… ya no existía, nunca volvería a existir… ¿Cuáles fueron mis últimas palabras para ella? ¿Qué se largara?

Apreté más fuerte mis rodillas contra el pecho y hundí en ellas mi rostro, como nunca deseaba desaparecer de la tierra, ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir? ¿Acaso me habían enseñado a no llorar para que me guardara las lágrimas hasta esta edad?

Un sonido metálico me hizo parpadear y reaccionar, alguien con armadura se acercaba. No tenía que levantar la mirada para saber quién era, había estado deseando que apareciera y Athena finalmente se apiadó de mí, la primer opción era un imposible, estaba demasiado lejos en todas las formas, pero él si podía venir… y ahí estaba, Saga de Geminis, que me contemplaba desde su altura con tristeza.

Mi nariz estaba tan congestionada cuando lo miré que no me animé a hablar, no sabía si podría hacerlo sin ponerme a llorar.

Él no me preguntó nada, solo se sentó en el suelo también, a mi lado, y me hizo compañía. ¿Olería Saga la sangre? ¿Qué pensaría de verme toda impregnada por ella? ¿Creería que me volví loca? ¿Le habrían contado ya que había despedazado el cuerpo de un aprendiz? Demasiadas preguntas cuya respuesta no me interesaba demasiado.

Todo era mi culpa.

La única verdad, yo me provoqué eso, con mis dudas, mi rebeldía. Arles tenía razón, era una misión sencilla… yo la compliqué, porque era esclava de mis sentimientos, los mismos que me estaban destruyendo.

Me recargué en el hombro de Saga y solté un suspiro.

"Tenías razón"

Él también me lo había dicho, que dejara de cuestionar y confiara.

"Tranquila… estoy contigo Milo"

Esas fueron sus palabras mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Había mentido a Amenthys, yo la necesitaba, la necesitaba demasiado, necesitaba a Camus, y ahora no los tenía a ninguno de los dos, los había rechazado a ambos. Me sentía terriblemente sola, por lo que no pensé ni por un segundo en alejarme de ese abrazo, me perdí en él.

'¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Milo?

No lo sé.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Ayyy que costó XD

Había empezado bien, tenia buena parte del capítulo cuando publiqué el anterior pero… luego vino el san bloqueo y ahí quedé.

Hace dos días tuve una especie de epifanía en el trabajo XD y todo se desbloqueo, y hasta deseche lo que llevaba escrito para más adelante porque no se ajustaba a lo que escribí ahora.

Originalmente Amenthys no iba a morir, nunca estuvo en mis planes matarla.

Pero me encontré con un gran problema, quiero crear al Milo que sonríe mientras arrasa a los aprendices de la Isla Andrómeda y… no combina con el Milo piadoso y canónica (quizás por que su escena más genial fue un invento de TOEI y no de kurumada XD) necesitaba algo que despojara a Milo de sus escrúpulos cuando se trata de un enemigo, con Asalea fue más fácil, no solo era 'traidora' sino que ella le dio lucha y tenía planes en contra de Arles, lo complicado es que Milo matara a alguien que no sepa defenderse o que ruegue por vivir, no es tan sádica o sádico, el Milo del anime les da la posibilidad de rendirse, así que en definitiva la muerte de Amenthys me vino bien a mi y a Arles XD

Bueno, no hay mucho que aclarar, Camus sigue sin salir, pero ya me las arreglaré XD creo que tardará un poco más pero volverá a la historia, se lo que quiero hacer con él pero necesito respetar el orden cronológico de la serie, le queda un buen rato entrenando a Isaack y Hyoga.

Y Respecto a Damen, que mal por él, iba a narrar su muerte pero... no quise ser grotesca o caer en el Goré, que Milo estuviera bañada en su sangre es todo lo que les daré para no tener que cambiar la clasificación del fic XD lo demás se los dejo a la imaginación.

 **Ahora los review anónimos:**

 **Ayelen:** Creo que hasta a mí me dolió el Camilo el capítulo anterior XD pero bueno, Milo sigue siendo de Camus y viceversa, esta atravesando muchas cosas y… Saga esta ahí, Camus no. Es complicado, pero es un Camilo, tranqui, su historia no se ha terminado aún. Y ya vez que Milo tiene remordimiento, bueno, demasiados remordimientos por demasiadas cosas la pobre XD Gracias por tu review! (Y sí, ahora me toca actualizar el Trofeo XD)

 **Elizabetha:** Me gustan los post largos XD son más detallados. Pues fíjate que sí, Milo se esta dejando hacer y ahora se va a dejar hacer aún más, por así decirlo, esta entre la depresión post parto y la negación total, pero tengámosle piedad, tiene 15 años, perdió una hija y esta entendiendo que no tiene derecho sobre su vida, en el anime tiene ya 20, supongo que no es algo que asimilaron de la noche a la mañana, al gran Seiya (no lo soporto XD) se le pasaba por el arco del triunfo Saori-san al principio de la serie XD ya lueeego empezó a entender como era la cosa (eso o se enteró que estaba buena, que se yo) en fin, es un proceso, al ser escrito todo en POV en el fic la trama se basa más en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que sus acciones, lo que hace todo más complejo, porque sí, por dentro todos somos un caos.

Me gustaba eso de Teshirogi también, ella misma ponía a Asmita, como un santo ya completo y formado, siendo tan 'iluminado' teniendo sus dudas sobre Athena y resolviéndolas casi antes de morir recién. Ellos son leales, pero son humanos, no pueden solo decir 'Vivo y muero por Athena' y quedar programados así, esa es la meta, ahora tienen que alcanzarla. (Y como siempre digo, muy Athena pero los dorados, Mu, Aioria y Milo casi destruyen el mundo por limpiar su honor usando la exclamación Athena)

Y eso es todo, como siempre que tengan un muy buen fin de semana, y espero con ansias sus review para saber que les pareció el capítulo XD

Saludos!


	19. Capítulo 18: Tiempo de reencuentros

**Inalcanzable**

Capítulo 18: Tiempo de reencuentros

 **Flash Back**

Estaba nevando demasiado.

Todo el tiempo lo hacía en esa época, se habían acostumbrado a entrenar así, pero ese día ya estaba siendo demasiado, Camus decidió que suspenderían las actividades hasta que el clima mejorara.

Isaack y Hyoga siguieron sus instrucciones sin hacerse rogar, estaban cansados y con todo el cuerpo mojado, producto de la nieve que se les colaba en la ropa y se derretía con el calor natural.

Los tres regresaron a la cabaña e intentaron no hacer demasiado ruido, a Camus no le gustaba y cuando Milo estaba de malhumor tampoco le caía en gracia.

Ella llevaba en ese estado demasiados días.

Los niños fueron a darse un baño y se cambiaron, mientras su maestro se relajaba con un libro frente al hogar a leña.

Isaack al rato lo siguió, imitando sus acciones, y pronto Hyoga fue el único en toda la casa que no buscaba aislarse dentro de un libro, porque eso era precisamente lo que Milo estaba haciendo en la alcoba.

El pequeño rubio la observó en silencio desde la puerta.

Ella estaba recostada boca arriba y sostenía lo que leía en alto, vestía una de las camisas de su maestro y calzas negras, estaba descalza pero las frazadas le cubrían sus pequeños pies.

Hyoga se trepó también a la cama y gateo hasta quedar recostado sobre su vientre, ya un poco hinchado por los meses de embarazo, Milo no se sorprendió, por un lado lo había sentido acercarse, por el otro… el niño hacia ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

"¿Que lees?"

La mujer suspiró, ese día no tenía ganas de platicar, pero tampoco quería desairarlo.

"Una novela romántica"

"¿Es buena?"

La joven apretó los labios.

"No mucho…"

"¿Y por qué la lees?" Para un niño las cosas siempre eran más simples.

"Porque me la regaló Helena, y luego me va a preguntar que me pareció"

La amable señora se había compadecido tanto de su estado que se tomó la tarea de regalarle algunos libros, lamentablemente sus gustos eran muy diferentes a los de Milo. También le había traído una radio, pero esa sí que no tenía uso, la música, o lo que fuera que se escuchara ahí, no atraía la atención de Milo, y los programas al aire la ponían de mal humor, le parecían demasiado ruidosos, tanto tiempo de vivir con Camus le estaba contagiando su carácter.

"De todas formas no tengo mucho que hacer" Agregó frustrada mientras bajaba el libro y lo ponía a su lado, estirando los brazos hasta la cabecera de la cama.

"¿Por qué no entrenas con nosotros?"

"Tu maestro no quiere"

Camus había sido inflexible con ese asunto, ni bien empezó a asomar la pansa que le daba forma a su condición de embarazo… le prohibió salir, pelearon largo y tendido por ese tema, pero fue una batalla que Milo perdió por completo, él tenía muy buenos argumentos, y una sobreprotección que no cedería esta vez ante los caprichos de su amada, sin contar que de realizar una votación todos estarían de acuerdo con Camus, ella debía estar calentita y cómoda dentro de la casa como buena chica.

"¿Por eso estas enojada con él?"

Milo lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que Hyoga lo hubiera notado, pese a lo obvia que era con sus malestares.

"Más o menos" En realidad el motivo de su molestia era la postura de Camus de no querer involucrarse con el bebé de manera sentimental, la hería que quisiera escapar a la realidad, él no dejaba de pensar en el futuro y ella sentía que se estaban perdiendo algo hermoso por pensar tanto en eso, prefería vivir el momento, pero Camus no lo entendía, Milo no tenía ganas de explicárselo, así que así acababan sin hablarse otra semana más.

"¿Por qué no te disculpas y ya?" Esa pregunta la sorprendió más que la anterior y casi enojó.

"¿Y por qué habría de disculparme yo?" No pudo evitar pensar que Camus quizás había dicho algo que generó en Hyoga la idea de que ella era la que estaba mal, pero sabía que eso era ridículo, era un hombre que no hablaba con nadie de sus pensamientos o sentimientos, mucho menos lo iba a hacer con un niño, peor, con uno de sus alumnos.

"El maestro Camus cuando estas enojada siempre busca contentarte, y funciona ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?"

Milo se sintió incómoda al escucharlo.

Hyoga era solo un niño… ¿Podía darse cuenta de esos detalles? Porque era verdad… Camus siempre había sido así, de ceder, buscar la paz, era un hombre pacífico, no se hacía de problemas con nadie, solo con ella acababa enroscado en discusiones, y sin embargo, sin importar de quien fuera la culpa, él siempre la buscaba primero.

Había sido así desde que fueran niños, y hasta había sido así cuando estuvo tratando de mantenerlo lejos por esconderle su embarazo, ella no hacía más que echarlo, enfadarlo, y… Camus seguía ahí, olvidando sus palabras ásperas, sus acciones. Lo vio cuando estuvieron en el Transiberiano, él estaba tan enojado… y aun así no la rechazó cuando le pidió un abrazo. Sabía que con nadie más era así, pero lo era con ella.

"Porque mejor no duermes un poco, Hyoga"

Le sugirió al no saber que responderle, tampoco le pareció importante hacerlo, él era un niño, no pensaba platicarle sobre su relación sentimental y lo compleja que ésta era. Por fortuna no insistió, solo se volvió a recostar contra su vientre, y Milo sintió como el bebé se movió de nuevo, había estado quieto hasta entonces, era como si de repente se hubiera despertado, Hyoga rio.

"¿Ves? Yo le agrado más que Isaack" Insistió una vez más, robándole una sonrisa a la amazona, era una casualidad en la que el niño de fijaba mucho, que su hijo solo se movía cuando él o Camus lo tocaban, aunque Milo estaba convencida de que era solo eso, una casualidad, no le parecía posible que hubiera algún motivo para eso, a menos que su hijo resultara ser un Escorpio, en dicho caso podría pensar que algunos días estaba enojado con los Acuarios y se sacudía para correrlos más que saludarlos.

Esa última idea le pareció algo tonta, pero divertida a la vez.

Pasó la siguiente hora acariciando los cabellos del niño, mientras este dormitaba.

Las palabras de Hyoga la habían dejado un poco pensativa, nunca nadie le había señalado eso, ¿Acaso ella nunca cedía? No debería ser tan malo, cuando estaba enojada siempre era por algo que Camus había dicho o hecho, o por algo que no había dicho o hecho, era natural que él fuera quien se acercara primero, ¿No?

En el fondo sabía que en esa ocasión estaba equivocada.

Y una semana sin hablarle era demasiado ya, hasta se estaba aburriendo de desairarlo cada vez que se acercaba a ver como se sentía, era casi su única compañía.

Lo imaginó como debía estar en ese momento, sentado con Isaack en la sala, y le invadieron unas inmensas ganas de ir a acurrucarse contra él, de recostarse sobre su regazo, jugar con sus mechones de cabello, o arrastrarlo hasta la cocina para poder besarse sin pervertir la mente de los niños.

Pero no podía hacer eso, después de todo… estaban disgustados.

Resopló y decidió también tomar una siesta, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada más interesante que hacer.

Horas después se despertó en completa oscuridad, no supo en que momento le apagaron la luz, pero no meditó mucho en ese detalle cuando sintió que el colchón se hundía un poco más, las frazadas, ¿En qué momento se había tapado?, se corrían y unos brazos bien conocidos la rodeaban.

Camus no dijo nada, solo la movió para poder abrazarla por la espalda, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, en un mudo gesto de aceptación, y así pasaron la noche.

Por la mañana todo volvió a la normalidad.

Al menos hasta la próximo discusión.

 **End Flash Back**

Dos años habían pasado ya, dos años desde que dejé Siberia para ya no regresar.

No tenía noticias de Camus, él no había vuelto a reportarse, el patriarca tampoco lo mandaba a llamar.

Las cartas de Hyoga seguían llegando, tal vez ayudadas por Arthur y Helena, pero no decían nada sobre su maestro, eran sobre su entrenamiento, lo que comía y algunas disputas con Isaack.

Me daba igual, quería pensar, lo último que necesitaba era saber de Camus, no estaba mejor sin él, pero quizás menos complicada.

La partida apresurada de Amenthys había desatado muchas cosas.

Había pasado por varios estados peligrosos.

Bordee la depresión, la ira, ansiedad, y finalmente me quedé asentada en la indiferencia.

Últimamente todo me daba absolutamente lo mismo, lo que era genial, ya no me preocupaba tanto, solo hacía lo que tenía que hacer y vivía el día a día.

Las cosas en el santuario no habían cambiado mucho, solo lo había hecho mi situación.

Tenía ya diecisiete años.

Me sentía menos joven que nunca.

Y ahora tenía una alumna.

En contra de mis deseos, Arles había conseguido encajetarme una, casi como en venganza por mi rebeldía, y aún en falta con él… no tuve el valor para negarme, quería congraciarme de nuevo con mi líder. Por fortuna eso resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.

La niña era fuerte, decidida, orgullosa, me llenaba el pecho verla barrer el piso con las demás aprendices.

Era una pena que fuera Virgo, no tenía un solo atisbo de esa personalidad, bien podría haber pasado por Escorpio, pero las estrellas no mentían y lamentablemente no podía pensar en ella como sucesora, todo parecía indicar que sería una amazona de plata, pero eso no le quitaba nada de mérito.

Shaina era mi orgullo. Solo me fastidiaba esa horrorosa máscara, le había sugerido desecharla, pero ella prefería esconder su rostro, desconocía sus motivos, no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto que yo no lo hiciera, a diferencia de las demás amazonas, pero no quería imitarme, y sabía que no era por falta de agallas, esas le sobraban a la peliverde. De todas formas era mejor así, ella vivía en el campamento, no en las doce casas, las demás volverían su vida un infierno si la vieran romper también con la tradición.

Por otro lado, cuando no entrenaba a Shaiana, pasaba el tiempo de ocio con Afrodita. No era tan mala compañía después de todo, no cuando una se acostumbraba a sus sonrisas peculiares y mirada penetrante. Era un joven sabio y lleno de cultura, podía platicar casi de todo con él, sus conocimientos eran diversos. Death mask, o Tony, como le gustaba llamarlo a Afrodita, era otro asunto, ese hombre seguía poniéndome los pelos de punta sin importar cuando conviviera con él, por fortuna solía interrumpirnos poco, empezaba a notar una nota de celos en su mirada, quizás no estaba acostumbrado a que su mejor amigo le dedicara tiempo o atenciones a alguien más y eso lo cabreaba, él y Afrodita era solo dos desde que los conocía.

Ese día en particular me levanté con pocos ánimos, la tarde anterior había tenido una misión dentro de Grecia, cada vez eran más comunes, eliminar a unos aprendices que se habían fugado del santuario.

Los entrenamientos eran cada vez más inhumanos, y algunos les temían más que a desertar, podía entenderlos hasta cierto grado, pero como bien señaló Saga… si nosotros pudimos, ellos podían también, cuando te traían al santuario se suponía que era porque tenías aptitudes para ser caballero, los que huía tomaban el camino fácil y le estaban dando la espalda a Athena y a la misma humanidad, recibían lo que merecían.

Me seguía pareciendo extremista, y lo mencionaba sin problemas, si bien acataba las ordenes, discutirlas, diplomáticamente, se me había vuelto una costumbre, a Arles no le molestaba demasiado, principalmente porque me guardaba para mí misma la mayoría de mis quejas, tratando de fingir estar en armonía con sus decisiones todo el tiempo.

Sentada sobre la cama miré hacia la puerta.

Cada mañana era lo mismo.

Esperar.

Aunque sabría que nada pasaría.

Amenthys ya no entraría a despertarme, no tenía listo el desayuno.

Los primeros minutos del día me eran insoportables, mis memorias se turnaban para torturarme por las noches, y despertaba con las emociones de antaño, un día sintiendo los brazos de Camus en mi cintura, el perfume de ropa, otros palpando sola mi vientre, esperando encontrar un bulto ahí, y también esperando ver a Amenthys, como esa mañana.

Eran solo segundos de debilidad, antes de que mis defensas volvieran a levantarse y me acompañaran el resto del día.

Ese, particularmente, empezó con buenas noticias.

Sentí su cosmos y me precipité a la entrada, Saga estaba de regreso.

"Bienvenido" Enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello y me estiré todo lo que pude para regalarle un beso, él sonrió con anticipación y me levantó por la cintura, ayudándome a acortar la distancia.

"Milo"

"Te eché de menos" Acaricie su rostro.

"Solo fueron dos semanas"

"De todas formas te eché de menos" Tomé su mano y lo guíe conmigo a la sala en busca de privacidad.

Hacía tiempo que las visitas de Saga se habían vuelto frecuentes, para ser exactas desde que empezamos a tener relaciones. Ahora la espera no era de meses, solo semanas, a veces menos, frecuentemente se llegaba a mi templo y me dedicaba el día entero o algunas horas antes de volver a retirarse, eso había vuelto mis días mucho menos oscuros, menos solitarios, me había ayudado a desentenderme de mi alrededor, las preocupaciones… y de Camus.

Era más fácil cuando él estaba ahí, sentado a mi lado, compartiendo un café y escuchando mis anécdotas, cuando podía recargarme en su hombro, envolverme en sus brazos.

Estábamos en una especie de relación, para nada secreta, a nadie se le había pasado por alto la presencia constante de Saga en mi templo, y más de uno nos había visto compartir alguna muestra de afecto en las escaleras de Escorpio, tiempo atrás me hubiera preocupado lo que pudieran pensar, mi reputación, actualmente tenía sin cuidado lo que pensaran los demás, no tenía ya nada que demostrarle a nadie, y si alguien no estaba de acuerdo podíamos resolverlo en la arena.

Dana y Carmín no cesaban de hablar del asunto, la discreción no era lo suyo, yo venía evitando dejarlas en evidencia, simplemente fingía no escuchar sus murmullos desde la otra habitación.

"El señor Saga de nuevo se quedó a dormir"

"Bueno, ella está feliz"

"Es muy grande para la señorita Milo"

"Tampoco te gustaba el Señor Camus"

"A ti tampoco te gustaba"

"Sí me gustaba, solo me daba escalofríos"

"¿Y él señor Saga no?"

"¡Para nada! Él es un ángel"

A veces reía por su ingenuidad, Saga no era un ángel, los ángeles no existían, y si lo hicieran no serían como Saga.

Lamentablemente con él no todo era dulce, muy seguido me tocaban tragos muy amargos.

"Saga… más despacio"

Mis muñecas estaban firmemente atrapadas por sus manos. Yacía boca arriba y Saga estaba sobre mí, su cadera golpeaba contra la mía con fuerza, era la segunda vez esa noche y mi cuerpo, cansado y adolorido, ya no podía seguirle el ritmo, era demasiado desenfrenado, carente de toda la suavidad y ternura que me demostraba previamente, cuando lo hacíamos… Saga se convertía en otra persona, y ya no me escuchaba.

"Espera… duele"

Jamás le había tenido que pedir a Camus que parara, él se amoldaba a mi ritmo, y media la reacción de mi cuerpo, Saga no sabía hacerlo, él solo continuaba, se adentraba más profundo, más rápido, su peso y su fuerza me inmovilizaban con facilidad y yo quedaba completamente a su merced.

Era excitante, no podía negarlo, los orgasmos muy placenteros, pero me desagradaba no tener jamás el control de la situación, que mis pedidos o sugerencias no fueran escuchados, que tomara mi cuerpo e hiciera con él lo que mejor le pareciera.

En esos momentos mi cuerpo ardía, mis piernas estaban demasiado tensas en esa postura, y mis gemidos no eran solo de placer, había dolor, necesitaba una pausa, un receso.

"Saga… para, en serio"

Intenté una vez inútilmente.

Y decidí dejarme llevar, ambos estábamos al límite, no quería luchar con él.

Fueron unos extenuantes minutos más, antes de acabar.

Su última arremetida me hizo soltar un largo gemido y me tuve que sujetar con fuerza de su espalda, enterrando sin piedad mis uñas.

El soltó unos jadeos contra mi oído, y yo solo atiné a tratar de quitarlo de encima, el peso completo de su cuerpo me estaba dejando sin aire, además estaba molesta, sin embargo su cuerpo no era liviano como el de Camus, no podía moverlo a menos que él quisiera.

Finalmente aceptó mi petición, y rodó para quedar boca arriba en la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Yo no desaproveché la oportunidad y me salí de la cama, yendo directo al baño a encerrarme.

Ahí dentro traté de calmar mi respiración junto con mi ira.

Odiaba que hiciera eso, lo odiaba, y Saga siempre caía en lo mismo.

Cuando dormíamos juntos se descontrolaba bastante, dejaba de ser gentil, considerado, para convertirse en un animal, las primeras experiencias habían sido sensuales y reveladoras, pero la constancia de las mismas me tenía muy alterada, él empezaba a actuar como si fuera amo y señor de mi cuerpo, cuando ni siquiera éramos… algo.

Camus y yo fuimos amigos, pareja. Saga y yo… todavía no nos podíamos llamar amigos, era difícil definir nuestra relación. Era gratificante de a ratos, ácido también, con pocas conversaciones y mucho actividad sexual.

Supe que estaba triste, el reflejo en frente no mentía, mis cejas caídas, el brillo apagado de mis ojos.

Me froté el cuello con las manos, donde estaban apareciendo nuevas marcas de dientes y succiones, mi labio inferior tembló, mis senos tenían algunas de ellas también.

Era lo mejor, me repetí, como cada vez, Saga estaba ahí en ese momento y no planeaba dejarme, él marcaba mi cuerpo… pero no mi alma, estaba más segura así, menos complicada, y más enfocada en mi deber.

Con ese pensamiento en mente mejoré mi semblante y regresé a la cama, refugiándome contra su cuerpo, permitiéndole abrazarme.

"Siento la brusquedad" Se disculpó, como todas la veces, yo decidí no darle importancia, recosté la cabeza en su pecho, empezando a pasear la yema de mis dedos por él, contorneando sus músculos tan marcados, sus pezones aún erectos.

"La próxima vez, quiero que te detengas cuando te lo pida, o ya no habrá otras veces" Le advertí, pero sin usar un tono de verdadera advertencia, aun así hablaba en serio.

"Ya, tranquila" Una de sus manos viajó a mi cabello para acomodarlo un poco "No fue para tanto Mía"

Fue un segundo en el que el aire se pudo cortar con tijera en el ambiente, su mano y la mía se detuvieron, lo sentí tensarse como cuerda y estuve segura de que yo estaba igual.

"¿Mia?" Le increpé mientras empezaba a incorporarme "¿Por qué me has llamado Mía?"

"Milo, cálmate" Saga también se estaba incorporando en la cama, él estaba sentado, y yo arrodillada con los brazos en jarra.

"¡No me calmo nada! ¡¿Quién mierda es Mía?!"

Sólo eso me faltaba, ¿Tenía una amante? Ósea, se la pasaba cogiendo conmigo y aun así le quedaba tiempo de tener una amante, no éramos precisamente pareja, pero me parecía una falta de respeto por completo, sin contar lo mucho que me desagradaba pensar que estaba compartiendo un hombre con otra mujer.

Saga suspiró, se pasó una mano por la frente y cerró los ojos, ese lenguaje corporal me dijo que había decidido ir al grano y ser sincero.

"Tú eres Mía"

¿Estaba jugando conmigo acaso? ¿Éste hombre quería conocerme enojada? Yo ya no era una niña, no era una aprendiz, le tenía mucha estima, pero no iba a dejar que se burlara de mí.

"¿Es un juego de palabras? ¿Me tomas por tonta?"

"No, Milo" Resopló "Mía… fue el nombre que te puse cuando te encontré"

Esas palabras implicaban algo demasiado grande para mí, por lo que las repasé varias veces buscando su significado, y escudriñé el rostro de Saga tratando de ver la verdad en él, se veía sincero, apenado, pero sincero.

"¿Me encontraste? ¿De qué hablas?"

Él tardó tanto en decidirse a volver a hablar que tuve que contenerme para no zarandearlo, evidentemente se debatía internamente sobre decirme o no, no entendía que íbamos a desatar una guerra de los mil días si decidía callarse algo.

"Escucha, si tu maestro no te contó nada de esto… creo que debería respetar su voluntad…"

"¡Saga! ¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia!"

Pese a nuestra nueva condición, yo reprendiendo a Saga seguía siendo algo difícil de digerir.

"Está bien… pero cálmate"

"Deja de pedirme eso, sabes que no puedo" Respondí apretando los dientes.

Él trató de tomar una de mis manos, pero no lo dejé, estaba ansiosa y eso me ponía de malhumor, no quería contención, quería respuestas.

"Cuando entrenaba en la Isla Milos… Yo te encontré, eras solo una bebé, y pues… te puse Mía"

No se me pasó por alto lo extraño de que eligiera un nombre tan posesivo, pero eso quedó olvidado debido a esa revelación, que esfumó mi enojo y me llenó de consternación.

"¿Tú me encontraste?"

Pese a que mi maestro nunca me lo dijera, se caía de maduro que era una huérfana más, lo que nunca supe es como llegué al santuario.

"Pero… ¿Dónde me encontraste? ¿Me dejaron en un hospital y tú me recogiste de ahí? ¿Me sacaste de un orfanato? Debiste ser apenas un niño… ¿Cómo…?"

Me bastó ver esas esmeraldas de frente, tan llenas de pena, para entender que había una tercera opción y que le estaba costando decírmelo.

"¿Saga?... ¿Dónde me encontraste?" Repetí mi pregunta inicial.

Él dejó de verme, se distrajo en algún punto al final de la cama antes de responderme.

"Estabas… en la basura"

"Oh…"

Mierda.

Era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

Todo empezó a sacudirse dentro mío y me invadió una enorme frustración.

¿La basura? ¿Qué clase de ser humano arroja a un bebé a la basura?... ¿Eso había hecho mi madre al tenerme en sus brazos? ¿Simplemente me deshecho como un trapo viejo?

Ahora odiaba a Saga por decírmelo, y amaba a mi maestro por ocultármelo, definitivamente no necesitaba saber eso, por inmaduro que sonara, mi vida ya era bastante mala y sacrificada para saberme despreciada hasta ese punto por la persona que debió amarme más que ninguna.

Dar a Yaretzi me había dejado sin ganas de vivir… sin embargo mi madre simplemente… me había tirado.

Bueno, Camus y yo no éramos tan malos padres después de todo.

"Lo siento Milo, quisiera… tener otra respuesta"

"Yo también lo siento" Murmuré, mientras jugaba con mis propios dedos en un gesto nervioso, él volvió a intentar tomar mi mano, y ésta vez lo dejé hacerlo, la que me quedó libre la usé para acariciar su brazo, invadida por un nuevo sentimiento de gratitud hacia Saga "¿Y cómo fue? ¿Me encontraste y me trajiste al santuario?"

"No, estuviste conmigo y mi maestro casi tres años creo, luego llegó Etan de Escorpio por ti"

"Tú… ¿Cuidaste de mí todo ese tiempo?"

Y ahora todo estaba siendo apaciguado por una sensación de calidez, un gran cambio en solo minutos.

"Pues… eras una beba adorable"

Guiada por esa nueva sensación, me moví para acercarme, el seguía sentado, yo hice lo mismo, pero sobre su pelvis, mis rodillas quedaron a ambos lados de su cadera, mis brazos se enroscaron en su cuello, y me abandoné a un beso llenó de anhelo, hambre, sed, sentí sus manos acariciándome la cintura, pegándome más a su cuerpo.

Él dejó mis labios luego, para volver a reclamar mi cuello, y yo me dejé hacer.

Tal vez estaba precisamente con quien debía estar.

Pero por algún motivo, cada vez que llegábamos a ese punto, mi estómago empezaba a castigarme con temblores molestos, similares a los del estrés, debía sentir mariposas ahí dentro, pero parecía que solo se me agitaba la comida.

Dejé pasar una semana, y tomé una decisión.

Necesitaba un cambio de aire urgente.

Necesitaba ver a alguien, y sabía precisamente a quién quería ver, una persona que había desaparecido de mi vida por completo hace ya cuatro años.

Quería ver a mi maestro.

Por sus cartas sabía que estaba viviendo en París, no tenía la menor idea de porqué había optado por dejar Grecia, pero ahí estaba actualmente.

No sabía que tan buena idea era regresar a esa ciudad, pero en verdad, quería ver a Etan, no sabía que lo extrañaba tanto, y quería pensar que él también se alegraría de verme.

Conseguir el permiso del patriarca no resultó tan difícil, yo llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir a ninguna parte, solo algunas misiones que no requerían más de un día, si bien la mayoría de la orden debía considerar que con mis 'vacaciones' en Siberia había tenido permiso para una década, yo no opinaba igual, y por fortuna Arles tampoco, no tuvo problemas en cederme el permiso, mientras mi estancia en Francia no superara la semana.

Era perfecto, todo lo que necesitaba, unos días lejos de todos, de Saga, Death Mask, el fantasma de Camus y Amenthys, unas verdaderas vacaciones, y reencontrarme con mi padre y mentor.

Armé mi bolso y ni siquiera me molesté en avisarla que iba para allá, quería tomarlo por sorpresa, solo esperaba que él no me diera una a mí, solo podía imaginarlo con alguna ramera francesa.

El viaje en avión fue agradable, todavía recordaba el que tomé a Rusia, era un alivio no repetir esa experiencia. Me tocó uno que tenía monitores en los asientos, así que pude darme el extraño lujo de ver una serie sobre una familia disfuncional que me sacó más de una carcajada, era la primera vez que veía una comedia, era una pena que en el santuario no tuviéramos ese tipo de tecnología, pero tampoco era como si tuviéramos tanto tiempo para ponernos a ver televisión. La imagen de una guerra santa desatada y todos distraídos viendo el mundial de fútbol me resultó hilarante, fútbol… como si alguno de nosotros supiera como se juega eso, pero había tanta mezcla de países dentro de las murallas que sería algo épico.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto me sorprendí mucho al ver un cartelito con mi nombre y un rostro bien conocido.

"¡Señorita Milo!"

Dimitri Lombard, tan sonriente y torpe como lo recordaba, con su formal traje negro.

"Señor Lombard, ¿Cómo supo que venía?" Le inquirí mientras me acercaba y estrechaba su mano.

"Es mi trabajo saberlo" Sonrió con simpatía, yo me rasqué la cabeza.

"Pero no vengo por trabajo, solo de visita"

"Lo sé señorita, aun así sería un insulto al santuario y a la misma Athena si uno de sus amados santos pisara nuestra tierra y no le atendiéramos como corresponde"

Pues sí, podía entender que era un intento por agradar a Arles, pero seguía sorprendida, esperaba manejarme sola y en el anonimato, por otro lado… podía serme de mucha ayuda.

"Está bien, se lo agradezco Dimitri"

"¿Me permite su bolso?"

Y empezábamos otra vez, no tenía ánimos de renegar con él, si quería tratarme como dama le seguiría el juego, por lo que le pasé mi equipaje y caminé a su lado.

"El chofer nos espera afuera, solo dígame a donde quiere que la lleve, si desee hospedarse en uno de nuestros hoteles le conseguiré una reserva de inmediato"

"No, no, vengo a quedarme con un amigo"

"¿El anterior santo de Escorpio?"

Ah, así que estaban al tanto también de que Etan estaba en el país, no sé ni por qué no lo vi venir.

"Sí, ¿Podría llevarme con él? En lo posible no quiero que sepa que voy para allá"

Dimitri asintió con otra de sus radiantes sonrisas.

"Como desee señorita"

Salimos al exterior, el día estaba cálido y un sol radiante me deslumbró, parecía que Paris me recibía con calidez, y se lo agradecí internamente, deseaba que esa fuera una gran semana y me sentía muy positiva al respecto.

El señor Lombard guardó mi equipaje en el baúl del auto y luego me abrió la puerta para que subiera.

Todo era como lo recordaba, ese largo sendero para llegar a la ciudad, mis emociones se agitaron al recordar la manera desvergonzada en que Camus me había besado, sin importarle que nos estuvieran viendo.

Sacudí la cabeza, iba a ese lugar a distraerme, no podía caer de nuevo en lo mismo.

Dimitri, a mi lado, me pasó una tarjeta.

"Ese es el número de mi móvil, ¿sabe usar celulares?"

Él debería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Para nada" Reí.

"No importa, tienen teléfono fijo, solo debe discar ese número, si desea ir a alguna parte, salir, lo que sea, solo me marca, tendrá un chofer en la puerta"

"Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario"

"Además al Primer ministro le gustaría que lo acompañara a cenar"

Eso ya me lo veía venir, como buen político no dejaba pasar una oportunidad para incordiar.

"Pues a mí no me gustaría hacerlo, y puedes darle esa respuesta de mi parte"

Dimitri no dejó de sonreír.

"Le diré que ya tiene la agenda ocupada, pero que se siente honrada por su consideración"

Fue mi turno para sonreír.

"También puedes decirle eso, pero no te va a creer"

Atravesamos la ciudad como al primera vez, y era tan magnífica como siempre, de repente podía entender por qué mi maestro estaba en ese lugar… quizás yo quisiera vivir ahí en caso de tener una vida de civil algún día, claro que eso era un sueño imposible, a mí me tocaba la guerra santa.

"Disculpe, ¿En dónde vive mi maestro? ¿Estamos lejos?"

"Pues… bastante, está en el distrito ile de la Cité, es casi una hora, con buen tráfico"

Genial, ¿No podía irse más lejos?

"¿Y qué tal es ese barrio?"

"Oh, ¡sublime! Un lugar con mucha historia, es una pequeña isla, llegaremos por uno de los puentes, le aseguro que quedará maravillada"

Y no exageró ni mintió para nada.

Cuando llegamos al puente de Archeveché perdí el aliento, los catamaranes llenos de turistas pasando debajo de nosotros, la gente a las orillas del puente tomando fotos y una especie de catedral de grandes dimensiones que podía divisar desde el coche.

Pero la mejor parte vino al ingresar al barrio y descubrir una de las cosas que lo volvía sumamente especial.

"¡¿Eso es notre-dama?!"

Sus formas, como si fueran dos torres cuadradas juntas, altura, y esas famosas gárgolas no mentían, ese edificio de estilo gótico era la tan aclamada Notre-dama.

"Sí, si lo desea puede visitarla en el día"

"Lo deseo" Decidí, quizás hasta comprara una foto de recuerdo, me sentí estúpidamente turista por ese pensamiento.

"Su maestro vive en la calle Rue Chanoinesse, así que estará a solo dos cuadras"

Eso quería decir que ya estábamos llegando, doblamos por una de esas calles angostas y me vi frenando en un barrio con pequeños edificios departamentales y casas de un piso, había algo que parecía ser una escuela, en cuya verada del frente estaban colocadas muchas motocicletas, una junto a la otra, y varios jóvenes con mochilas se cruzaban a nuestro paso.

Nos detuvimos frente a uno de los edificios, no era tan alto y lucía sencillo por fuera, me recordaba más a los barrios antiguos Italianos, esos balcones con ventanas que eran a la vez puertas, el ladrillo visto y su ausencia de pintura. La entrada que era solo una puerta de vidrio, con algunos carteles colgando y un intercomunicador al lado con la numeración de los departamentos.

"Aquí es"

Sonreí al saber que esperaba ver eso, no imaginaba a mi maestro viviendo en una mansión, a él nunca le gustaron mucho los lujos o tener sirvientes, era un hombre sencillo a su manera.

Bajamos y Dimitri me facilitó mi equipaje, y tras mucho insistir desistió de acompañarme hasta adentro para que no lo cargara, ese hombre necesitaba entender que yo podía subirlo a él a mi hombro, definitivamente podía cargar mi propio bolso.

"Espero que disfrute mucho su estancia en París"

"Lo haré" Aseguré con confianza.

Y al verme sola revolví lo que traía, tenía entre la ropa una buena botella de vino, una de las pocas que había podido rescatar cuando derribé la bodega de mi maestro, asunto que debía evitar mencionar, supuse que le haría feliz recuperar algo de su preciado tesoro.

Tomé un poco de aire, alisé mi camisa, enderecé los hombros y me decidí a presionar el portero eléctrico.

Esperaba que alguien saliera a atenderme, pero en lugar de eso una voz, muy conocida para mí, sonó en el intercomunicador.

"¡Ya te venías tardando Luis! ¡Sube esa pizza que morimos de hambre!"

Di un brinco y estuve a punto de reír, oh, sí, ese era mi maestro.

La puerta emitió un ruido y supe que estaba destrabada, así que entré, Dimitri me había dicho que debía ir al segundo piso, departamento 5A. Subí las escaleras trotando y con algo de atrevimiento, decidí no golpear, simplemente entré.

La puerta daba al comedor, y en él un hombre alto, y de cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, estaba sirviendo unos vasos con licor.

"Hombre, ¿Cuánto tiem… Milo?"

Sí, lo había extraño, lo había extrañado tanto, y estaba disfrutando de su expresión desencajada, fue una gran idea llegar sin avisar.

"Maestro" Mi voz sonó algo afectada, nosotros no éramos de demostraciones de afecto así que brevemente no supe qué hacer.

Él fue el primero en reaccionar, sonrió incrédulo y avanzó hasta mí, para agitarme los cabellos como si fuera una infante. Nada había cambiado, de hecho él lucía casi igual.

"Mocosa ¿Por qué diablos no dijiste que venías?"

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa"

"Y vaya que lo es… es una tremenda coincidencia"

"¿Coincidencia?" Arquee una ceja.

"¡Pues sí! Eres la segunda visita de la semana"

Recién ahí reparé en que en la mesa había dos platos más, mi maestro tenía gente a comer.

Iba a preguntarle, pero la respuesta se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, con cierta cautela, tan sencillo y hermoso como siempre, Camus me miraba con reserva, esperando por ver cuál sería mi reacción.

"Hola Milo"

Mi botella de vino sufrió el mismo destino que sus hermanas, acababa de estrellarse contra el piso.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Puf, costó, pero no dejaba este fin de semana sin actualizar XD

Tuve muchas dudas respecto a éste capítulo, necesitaba expresar la relación de Milo y Saga, pero a la vez… no quería darles tanta importancia, esto es un Camilo después de todo, Saga me gusta demasiado y no quiero ofender a Camus robándole mucha cámara XD.

Ahora sí

¡Volvió Camuchis! ¿Alguien lo extrañaba además de mí? Originalmente no iba a regresar hasta que pasara lo de Isaack, pero lo veía muy lejano, así que quise darle otro cameo, tengo algunas ideas para lo que pasará a continuación, pero nada seguro, mi cabeza dice una cosa y mis dedos hacen otra XD lo único seguro, por ahora, es el final del fic, tenía pensado que fueran solo 20 capítulo, pero algo me dice que acabaré llegando a los 25 XD estábamos en el 18 y aún no se desató la guerra de las doce casas, pero ya veremos hasta donde se estira la cosa, mientras no se ponga aburrido seguimos XD

Creo que no hay mucho que aclarar.

Nunca fui a Paris, es un pendiente XD, pero a Dios gracias por las páginas de turismo y el Goole maps XD pude caminar por Notre-dama un rato para ubicarme un poco. Ya en el viaje anterior estuvieron en el barrio de la Torre Effeil, esta vez quería hacer algo diferente, a ver si me ayuda la musa y puedo regalarles alguna escena Camilo en la vieja catedral XD

El flash back del principio no supe si ponerlo en éste capítulo o el próximo… o el próximo XD quise dejar pendiente, nuevamente, el asunto de que Camus siempre sede antes que Milo, porque planeo usar ese tema pronto.

Y bue, como siempre muchísimas gracias por los review, son lo que me anima a escribir, creo que no avanzo con mis intentos de novelas porque al no estar publicadas no hay review, no hay presión, no hay opiniones, es más fácil postergar, pero cuando sabes que alguien espera para leer es como un sentido de responsabilidad que te obliga a dedicarte tu tiempo y esmero, así que gracias, ¡Disfruto mucho compartiendo esto con ustedes!.

 **Ahora los anónimos:**

 **Elizabeta:** Arles no esperaba que Milo abortara, solo la estaba trabajando psicológicamente para que se sintiera culpable por mentirle, cuando él supo siempre toda la verdad y tenía sus propios planes. Y sí, yo también pienso que los santos del anime clásico mandan al cuerno a Athena por sus sentimientos XD ya lo demostraron en la exclamación Athena, esa chica les tiene que tener la correa corta, aún me da gracia la escena en que hace callar a Milo y Aioria que no eran capaz de dejar de quejarse por la decisión que ella estaba tomando, parecían niños berrinchudos, y Mu… entendía pero bien que estaba con puchero XD. Bueno, respecto a lo demás, creo que Milo tuvo una evolución importante en el anime, en el episodio G (Que me parece canónico) tenemos a un Milo que sigue ciegamente a Arles y juzga a los demás con dureza, que da todo por Camus, y no cesa de pelear con Aioria, un chico sin autocontrol. Mientras que las doce casas nos muestran a un Milo más maduro (bueno, ya tiene 20) la escensia es la misma, pero no pierde el control con facilidad sino en situaciones extremas, mucho más diplomático, pero que a la vez no dice todo lo que piensa, se incluyen sus pensamientos sobre lo que opina de que Arles sea tan desconfiado y como todos se le están volviendo en contra, siendo que acaba de aceptar su decisión de la boca para afuera. Quise trabajar un poco con eso, Milo ya tiene 17 y ya no esta tan… prendada de Arles, ya no es tan emocional, pero tampoco le tiembla tanto la mano para matar. Bueno, ya me extendí mucho, como dices, me pasaré del capítulo 20 parece, y planeo incluir todo lo que pides, Isaack y Hyoga son parte de esta historia después de todo, y como ya vez, tuvieron su cameo de nuevo XD Espero el capítulo te gustara, saludos y mucha suerte en la universidad!

 **Ayelen:** ¡Si! Volvió Camuchis! Jajaja a ver que pasa, y a mi también me gusta Afro, es un personaje para sacarle mucho jugo, muy complejo y que tiene varias interpretaciones gracias a los cambios que hace a lo largo de las sagas, no creo que sea malo, si lo medimos con la regla del santuario, ahí todo era 'Se fuerte o muere en el intento' de ahí a que tanto él como Death mask consideraran que todo pasaba por el poder… no es tan raro, por ahí condeno más a Death por lo enfermizo de que adornara su templo con las caras de sus víctimas… pero imagino que algo le pasó para que quedara tan jodido de la cabeza XD. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu fic, y gracias por lamentar la muerte de Amenthys, creo que fuiste la única XD y vaya que me costó decidirme, no tenía pensando darle final, pero me pareció necesario, necesitaba aislar un poco a Milo para que desarrollara un carácter más duro. ¡Saludos!

Ahora sí, feliz Domingo a todos!


	20. Capítulo 19: Desahogo

**Inalcanzable**

Capítulo 19: Desahogo

 **Flash Back**

" _ **¡Ay mi piel! ¿Qué no haría yo por ti? Por tenerte un segundo alejado del mundo y cerquita de mí…"**_

Risas. Era lo que predominaba en la estancia, dónde ya la luz natural se había esfumado y la tenue iluminación estaba a cargo de las velas.

La manos frías de Camus serpentearon por su cintura desnuda, y Milo, tan presa de su amigo como del alcohol no pudo más que seguir riendo. Su cabello alborotado se esparcía por el suelo, en el que estaba de espaldas, su torso desnudo y perlado por el sudor brillaba con la tenues llamas a su alrededor.

Camus, sobre ella, estaba en igualdad de condiciones, salvo su cabello, su cabello siempre lucía perfecto, pero su tórax estaba descubierto también, tan agitado como el de su compañera, ambos vestían pantalones delgados de algodón, no siempre estuvieron con ellos, los habían descartado varias copas atrás y hecho el amor con entusiasmo, tras lo que los extrañaron y volvieron a colocárselos, pero fue la única prenda que tuvo el permiso de volver, cuando Milo quiso cubrir su hermosos senos Camus no estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que por mutuo acuerdo ambas camisas fueron descartadas.

Las copas de vino siguieron desapareciendo, tanto así como todo dejo de timidez.

Si bien ya lo habían hecho muchas veces, ninguna se mantuvieron en la faena de manera tan entretenida tanto tiempo.

Camus volcó un poco de ese dulce jugo de uva en el vientre de Milo y bebió directo desde su ombligo. Esas fueron las primeras carcajadas de la chica griega.

Cuando imitó esa acción sobre sus senos, aunque estos no contuvieran demasiado… rio mucho más y llenó de besos su frente, apartando el recto y suave flequillo.

Camus también reía, pero su risa no era ruidosa como la de Milo, era casi inaudible, breve y discreta, pero la chica la encontró hermosa, se sintió privilegiada, ella era la única que podía hacer a Camus reír, era la única que conocía el sonido de su risa.

Cuando él se obsesionó demasiado con su cuello y oreja, Milo ya no pudo contener la emoción que sacudía su estómago y apretándole los hombros lo tumbó en el suelo, sobre los mismos cojines, invirtiendo la situación, ahora ella estaba sentada sobre su pelvis, viéndolo desde las alturas con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Mom chat…" Susurró conmovido por esa imagen.

Milo le regaló un ronroneo y maullido muy erótico.

Camus supo en esos momentos que el vino hacía milagros.

Los besos y caricias continuaros, hasta que ambos, agotados y casi desorientados, se desplomaron en el suelo, boca arriba, Milo recostó su nuca en el vientre de Camus, y sobre el suyo descansó el brazo del mismo, con el que entrelazaba sus dedos y jugaba en silencio, ambos mirando el techo, como si hubiera algo fascinante en él más que el concreto.

"Debería regresar a mi templo" Murmuró Camus luego de un buen rato, fue solo una observación, no se escuchaba decidido.

"Ni siquiera puedes pararte aún"

"Tampoco tú"

"Es verdad" Volvió a reír "Bebimos demasiado, es una suerte que no estemos en guerra"

"No hables de eso"

Hacer ese tipo de menciones era la manera perfecta de arruinar el humor de Camus, Milo no lo hacía adrede, pero tenía facilidad para escoger esos temas al azar.

"Es verdad" Insistió en tono despreocupado.

"Solo déjalo"

Ella nunca obedecía o acataba sugerencias, menos desinhibida por el alcohol.

"¿Por qué le temes a la guerra?"

Hablar de miedo entre santos podía ser algo demasiado complicado, todos ellos eran orgullosos para hablar de temor, se suponía que un santo de Athena no le temía a nada, mucho menos a la muerte, claro que esa era una gran mentira, todo el mundo le temía a algo, algunos lo escondían mejor que otros, esa era la única diferencia.

"No le temo" Gruñó.

"¿Entonces por qué siempre te enojas cuando hablo de eso?"

"Milo" Arrastró su nombre en ruego.

"Camus" Lo imitó. "Si no es temor a la guerra ¿Qué es? ¿La muerte? Porque eso es ridículo, al fin y al cabo todos nos vamos a morir algún día"

"Nunca puedes dejarlo ¿No?"

"No" Rio "Dime, dime, dime" Se giró para recostarse sobre su pecho nuevamente, pero ahora enfrentando el rostro de Camus, mientras acariciaba sus hombros enfatizando la urgencia de su pedido.

Él la sostuvo por su fina cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo, y quizás cegado por el alcohol se atrevió a darle una sonora nalgada antes de reír también por la expresión desencajada de Milo.

"¡Oye!"

"No vas a decirme que eso te dolió"

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Claro que no, el punto era la connotación sexual de esa gesto lo que la avergonzaba terriblemente, y a Camus lo avergonzaría por la mañana, cuando el vino abandonara un poco su sistema.

La apretó un poco más y volvieron a besarse, de manera intensa, la lengua de Milo invadió su boca y él se lo permitió, luego fue su turno de introducirse en esa dulce cavidad, doblemente dulce esa noche, por todo lo ingerido.

Se soltaron, aunque solo sus labios, entre sonrisas.

Milo se acomodó sobre el hombro de Camus, empezando a sentir una ligera somnolencia, su amigo se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello, mientras nuevamente los gobernaba el silencio.

"Odio que tengas que volver a Siberia" Refunfuñó ella, cuando sintió que sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, no quería dormirse, cada vez que se dormía Camus lo tomaba como luz verde para marcharse, no podía pasar la noche fuera de su templo.

"Volveré"

"Te tardaras" Insistió ella.

"No es como si no puedas vivir sin mi" Lo soltó sin mucho pensar, jugando a enroscar esos rizos rubios en sus dedos.

Milo emitió un suspiro.

"Por supuesto que puedo, pero no quiero"

Esa respuesta, lejos de agradar al acuariano, le encendió varias alarmas internas.

"Y luego porque te nalguea uno, hablas como niña"

"Cállate"

"Es por eso que no quiero que hables de la guerra santa"

Esa declaración relajó el ceño de Milo y cautivó su atención.

"No sé a qué le temo más… a que mueras primero y me dejes… o a morir yo y tener que dejarte"

Ella no pensaba mucho en eso, preferiría vivir el día a día, bastaba cada día su propio mal como para estarse preocupando por el futuro, por eso decidió dar una respuesta sencilla y despreocupada.

"Quizás ninguno muera… quizás sobrevivamos para retirarnos"

"Quizás" Concedió, aunque no se sintió tan positivo al respecto "Pero si no fuera así… con o sin mí tú debes seguir"

"Aja…" Lo quedito de esa respuesta le dejó claro al acuariano que su amiga ya se le había adelantado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Siguió acariciándola un rato más, quería asegurarse de que no se despertara ni bien la moviera para levantarse.

 **Flash Back**

 **POV Camus**

" _ **¡Ay mi piel! no te olvides del día que separó tu vida de la pobre vida que me tocó vivir"**_

Milo y yo siempre habíamos tenido que estar separados, pero solo cuando se marchó de Siberia sentí de verdad su ausencia.

Antes no la entendía del todo, me iba meses del santuario y cuando volvía ella actuaba como si pensara que jamás iba a volver a verme, me buscaba con tanta ansiedad que me dificultaba no postergar mi visita al patriarca.

Tuve que despertar por la mañana tanteando el otro borde de la cama para entender la ansiedad que ella siempre sentía. Me invadió una decepción desesperante.

Hyoga e Isaack estaban en el sillón de la sala, aún dormidos, yo era quien los despertaba.

Ese día los dejé dormir un poco más, me senté al borde la cama y empecé a inhalar y exhalar varias veces, buscando normalizar mi ritmo cardíaco, calmar mis emociones. Se me iba a pasar, me prometí que así sería.

Organicé la habitación, recogí toda la ropa que Milo había abandonado y la metí toda dentro de una sola bolsa, pensando enviársela a Helena, a alguien podía servirle.

Cambié las sábanas, necesitaba desaparecer su perfume, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, los libros que acostumbraba a leer, las manzanas que escondía por toda la cabaña… las camisas que tantas veces me sacó, todo ello tuvo que irse.

A partir de ese entonces me dediqué, como en un principio, únicamente a la enseñanza, el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar.

Hyoga no tardó en darme problemas.

Demasiado acostumbrado a su presencia femenina, a una imagen maternal, con la ida de Milo se veía doblemente huérfano, y ese niño sí que no sabía esconder nada, su rostro lo delataba, si fallaba en leerlo, también lo hacían sus lágrimas.

Isaack era más fácil de sobrellevar, tenía una interesante madurez emocional, había optado, como yo, por ignorar todo lo que pasó y seguir adelante. Me hizo saber que los Domingos, el día que los dejaba a cargo de Arthur y Helena para descansar, Hyoga le escribía a Milo, valoré su honestidad, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, no tenía motivos para prohibírselo, hacerlo nos llevaría a hablar sobre algo personal que no iba a discutir con un niño, y no hacía ningún daño, salvo quizás a la conciencia de Milo, pero yo ya tenía bastante de que preocuparme como para cuidar de ella.

Fueron dos años intensos.

Hyoga e Isaack crecían a pasos agigantados y empezaban a nivelarse, llevándome a dudar a veces por quién alcanzaría la armadura de Cygnus y hasta pensar si ésta sería el límite, veía en ellos el potencial para ser un santo dorado, existía una alta posibilidad de que estuviera entrenando a mi sucesor.

Sin embargo Hyoga no cambiaba del todo su manera de pensar, el último tiempo se había inclinado hacia creer en Athena, por ser un santo para protegerla, empezaba a entender que todo iba más allá de sus intereses egoístas, pero aun así no renunciaba del todo a ellos. Era alguien demasiado sensible y frágil, asunto que no me dejaba del todo tranquilo.

Isaack era todo lo opuesto, como siempre, verlo a él era como verme en un espejo, eran pocas las cosas que lograban robarle su país interior, de hecho solo el mismo Hyoga lo lograba, lo apreciaba demasiado, por eso se lo permitía, ambos sufríamos el mismo mal, sin importar cuanto se entrenara, cuanto se creciera, el temple natural que poseyéramos, siempre encontraríamos a esa persona que lograría sacarnos de eje. La mía siempre fue Milo, y con su pronunciada ausencia estaba viviendo en demasiada cordura, una asfixiante cordura.

Por las noches Isaack permanecía en el sillón de la sala, le gustaba dormir solo, al igual que a mí, solo que no tenía esa posibilidad con Hyoga, era otro hábito que había adoptado con la compañía de Milo, dormir enroscado a alguien. Fue bastante molesto las primeras veces, pero en algún momento se empezó a sentir desde normal a agradable.

"Necesitas vacaciones"

Fueron las palabras de Arhur una tarde, había ido a buscar a los niños como todos los Lunes y tras ser sorprendido por una tormenta me convencieron de quedarme unas horas más.

Conocía de demasiado años a Arthur, pero no podría llamarlo mi amigo, ese era un grado de confianza que no le otorgaba a nadie, más bien era alguien cercano, casi como un familiar, un buen vecino, nunca le compartía nada de índole personal y no era extraño que él si lo hiciera, y que hasta tratara de darme consejos que no le eran solicitados.

"¿Vacaciones?" Estaba ocupado viendo, desde nuestra mesa, a Hyoga escribir muy entretenido mientras Isaack espiaba sobre su hombro, no necesitaba siquiera preguntar a quién le escribía.

"Muchacho, no eres una máquina, te vendrían bien"

No estaba muy de acuerdo. Tomé un sorbo más de café en silencio y me concentré en el mantel de la mesa, debió saber que no diría nada más, porque decidió seguir hablando.

"Te ves muy cansado"

"Estoy bien"

"Camus, estuve ahí… sé que te incomoda pero… atravesaste todo eso y no te tomaste ni un descanso… se lo duro que fue…"

No, no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía, nadie podía entender lo que era perder a tu hija y al amor de tu vida el mismo día, haber visto como se llevaban a una sabiendo que nunca la volverías a ver, y como la otra se iba deseando lo mismo… no volverte a ver… ¿Qué podía saber sobre ello un hombre de familia? Tenía suerte de no poder ser padre.

"Arthur, aprecio lo que intentas pero… no, estoy bien, y no quiero hablar sobre eso"

Él dio un gran resoplido, y se ocupó de su té, yo me obligué a tomar un poco más de café, estaba demasiado suave para mi gusto, lo estaba tomando para no ser descortés.

Sin darme cuenta volví a observar a Hyoga, y mi anfitrión no falló no notarlo.

"No te molesta ¿Verdad?"

No necesitaba ser más claro que eso, era un poco tarde para preguntarme, hacía dos años que el niño enviaba cartas a Milo.

"En lo absoluto" Le resté importancia.

"Fue idea de mi esposa, le dio mucha pena, el pobre estaba deprimido"

También sabía eso, vivía con él, pero me limité a asentir.

La tormenta pasó, y volvimos a la rutina. Pero no olvidé la sugerencia de Arthur.

Que decidiera hacerle caso tuvo que ver con un incidente en la misma semana.

La tormenta empeoró y se quedó con nosotros varios días, obligándonos a permanecer al resguardo en la cabaña. Isaack y Hyoga tenían material de estudio de sobra, pero llegó un momento en que necesitaban hacer algo más en el día que solo estudiar, Isaack fue el primero en demandarme algo nuevo para leer, haciéndome pensar que no sería mala idea permitirles ese tipo de recreación.

Saqué la caja que tenía con mis libros de antaño, pensando en seleccionar algo apropiado para niños de su edad, y en medio de las pequeñas pilas se destacó uno en particular, principalmente porque estaba completamente seguro que no era mío.

Era de Helena.

Un libro sobre nombres de bebes.

Dos estaban anotados en la portada con su significado:

Yaretzi si es niña, Etan si es niño.

" _ **Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños, como el vino que mejora con los años, así crece lo que siento yo por ti"**_

Fue un shock nada agradable que me congestionó la nariz y llevó a aceptar la realidad… necesitaba vacaciones, un descanso, salir de esa cabaña, alejarme de todo.

Ni bien todo volvió a la normalidad me puse en campaña.

Dejé a los niños en saca de Arthur y Helena, y los entrenamientos quedaron a cargo de Isaack, él se aseguraría de que se cumplieran a raja tabla, los adultos de que comieran apropiadamente y respetaran sus horas de sueño.

Yo partí rumbo a Paris, mi amada París, ahí podría visitar a mi maestro y despejarme varios días.

No pude evadir a Lombard, ni bien pise el aeropuerto lo tuve esperándome y con un coche en la entrada, tenía pensando moverme por mi cuenta, que no quise desairar las buenas intenciones del gobierno Frances, y su eterno deseo de congraciarse con Arles.

La llegada a la casa de mi maestro me trajo una gran sorpresa, no esperaba enterarme que ya no vivía solo. Etan de Escorpio también estaba ahí.

"Miren nada más quien ha llegado, ¡Dominik! Tu mocoso está aquí"

No me moví a tiempo para evitar que me abrazara separando mis pies del piso y que agitara todos mis cabellos despeinándome, no era así de efusivo con Milo, no lo era con nadie, porque sabía que solo a mí me fastidiaba de esa manera.

"¡Etan! Ya bájalo"

La voz de mi maestro fue un alivio, como volver a sentir el piso bajo la suela de mis zapatos, puse distancia de inmediato mientras me acomodaba la camisa, mucho más cerca de mi antecesor, lo que parecía un lugar más seguro.

"Camus, no te esperaba hasta fin de año"

Su saludo fue menos incómodo, solo un apretón sobre el hombro, aunque la mano que acomodó mi cabello me inquietó un poco, no hacía eso desde que yo era un niño.

"Lo siento, no puedo verte desalineado"

Sonreí un poco por esa excusa, mi maestro siempre había sido obsesivo con lo que respecta a higiene y arreglo personal, costumbres que me había contagiado.

"Lo sé, habíamos quedado así, pero quise venir antes"

Esa explicación le hizo arquear una ceja.

"Muy bien, yo me retiro" Nos interrumpió el anterior Santo de Escorpio, aún cerca de la puerta.

Mi maestro dirigió su atención a él.

"¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que traer?"

"Sí, sí, no necesito una maldita lista amor, nos vemos luego" Cerró la puerta.

Naturalmente ese calificativo afectivo fue puro sarcasmo, ya se los había escuchado antes, tenían una dinámica muy extraña, pero que parecía funcionarles, Etan era demasiado extrovertido, arrojado, ruidoso, despreocupado, todo lo opuesto a mi maestro, aun así nunca los había visto reñir, de hecho, era el único que parecía poner de buen humor a Dominik, o conseguir que le dedicara tanto tiempo, eran una dupla rara, pero compatible.

"No le hagas caso" Sacudió una mano al aire, apenado por la actitud de su amigo, como si yo no le hubiera escuchado cosas peores "Ven, te mostraré donde dejar tus cosas, tendremos que compartir habitación, a menos que prefieras hacerlo con Etan"

No, de ninguna manera pasaría la noche dentro de la alcoba de ese tipo, no me desagradaba, pero me ponía los pelos de punta, no se me hacía tan bizarra la posibilidad de verme envuelto en una situación incómoda, aunque debía reconocer que eso era culpa de Milo, ella y sus constantes historias sobre las aventuras amatorias de su maestro, el tipo parecía la versión en carne de Zeus… y si pensaba en tener un Ganimedes algún día… no iba a ser yo.

"Su habitación está bien" Respondí mientras lo seguía, la casa no era muy grande, su alcoba tampoco, solo una cama de dos plazas, perfectamente armada, un escritorio de madera, algunos muebles para la ropa, piso alfombrado de tono azulado, y un gran librero, lo más llamativo. Tenía una ventana con bordes de madera pintados de blanco, el mismo color que las delgadas cortinas, desde ahí se podía ver sin problemas la calle de abajo.

Puse mi bolso sobre una silla desocupada, y miré a mi alrededor, pensando en si debía ya desempacar.

"No sabía que el señor Etan estaba de visita, Arthur le envía saludos, quiso que le trajera unos chocolates pero… no hubo tiempo, lo siento"

"No te preocupes, y puedes acomodarte, dispón de la cajonera sin problemas" Me mostró el mueble al que se refería "Y Etan no está de visita, hace unos años ya que vive aquí"

Curiosamente esa revelación no me generó ninguna sorpresa, de alguna manera se me había hecho extraño que no vivieran juntos desde el principio.

"Pensé que estaba en Athenas"

"Estaba, pero decidió establecerse un tiempo aquí, iban a ser solo unos meses" Se encogió de hombros, dudaba mucho que la situación le molestara en lo absoluto.

"¿Usted es consciente de nunca se irá?"

"Desde el día que apareció con su bolso"

Nos permitimos sonreír por lo bizarro de la situación.

"Iré a preparar Café, ponte cómodo"

Era increíble, pero había extrañado a mi maestro.

No llevábamos tanto tiempo sin vernos, en el pasado había viajado varias veces a Paris por encargos de Arles, pero siempre era agradable poder pasar unos días con él, aunque también demasiado embarazoso, era como una regresión a la niñez, a la etapa de inmadurez y dependencia de un adulto, y sospechaba que esa visita sería la más vergonzosa, al santo de Escorpio le encantaba hacerme notar la diferencia de edad y que sin importar cuanto creciera… al lado de ellos seguiría siendo un crío.

Por desgracia eso funcionaba en ambas direcciones, sin importar cuanto creciera… yo tampoco dejaría de verlos a ambos como superiores y maestros, lo que me dejaba en una situación de terrible desventaja ante la agobiante personalidad del tutor de Milo.

Etan no regresó temprano ese día, mi maestro y yo aprovechamos para actualizarnos sobre asuntos pequeños, las refacciones en su casa, a lo que dedicaba su tiempo libre, básicamente a escribir sus memorias recientemente, como estaba todo en Siberia, un poco sobre Hyoga e Isaack, era raro hablarle a mi maestro sobre mí mismo siéndolo.

Pero la paz de la tarde tuvo que ser rota por la pregunta inevitable y que había tardado demasiado en salir.

"¿Y cómo esta Milo?"

Debí ser muy obvio, o mi maestro ya me conocía demasiado bien.

"Supongo que bien… Llevo dos años sin ir al santuario, no estoy seguro"

Sus cejas lo dijeron todo, ambas estaban arrugadas, y yo empecé a presionar mis propias manos bajo la mesa del comedor, descargando algo de ansiedad por lo que sabía que venía.

"¿Qué pasó Camus?"

"¿Por qué supone que algo tuvo que pasar? He estado ocupado y…."

"Estás aquí, para empezar, y no la has mencionado en horas, eso es un tiempo record"

Nunca lo había notado hasta que él lo dijo, ¿En verdad yo le hablaba mucho de Milo?

"Yo… preferiría no hablar de ello"

"¿Tan grave fue? Me es difícil imaginar que pudo hacer para que estés así"

"¿Así?"

"Camus… estas completamente roto"

Estaba buscando argumentos para debatir semejante declaración, algo que decir en mi defensa, pero supe que pasó, o en qué momento pasó, una enorme presión en el pecho me dejó sin aire, de repente lo necesitaba con urgencia, dentro y fuera de mis pulmones, me agité bastante, mis labios perdieron la capacidad de obedecer a mi cerebro, de permanecer quietos, y a esa huelga se le unieron mis lagrimales.

Por primera vez desde mi llegada al santuario, alguien ajeno a Milo me abrazó, por primera vez mi maestro me vio llorar, y tan sofocado por ese nuevo ardor no pude detenerme a pensar en lo humillante que todo eso era, me recargué en su hombro, no pudiendo parar de temblar o sollozar.

El tiempo se detuvo esa tarde por completo.

" _ **¡Ay mi piel, no te olvides del mar! que en las noches me ha visto llorar tantos recuerdos de ti"**_

Todo volvió a funcionar cuando escuché a la distancia los pasos de alguien que regresaba, limpié mi rostro y hui en dirección al baño, el que mi maestro me indico, ayudándome a esconder lo que pasaba de Etan. De todas formas fue inútil, basto verme a mí mismo en el espejo, no reconocía mis propios ojos, tan rojizos e hinchados. Por fortuna tuvo el suficiente decoro de no preguntarme nada y desviar toda la atención de mi situación hacia anécdotas escandalosas sobre sus salidas a bares, lo que me convenció de que Milo era bastante discreta al hablar de su maestro.

Luego de una noche de descanso, un amplio desayuno entre los tres, Dominik y yo volvimos a quedar a solas, no me pareció casualidad, quería continuar lo de la tarde anterior, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea.

Ese día no tomamos Café, nos agasajamos con un buen Malbec, eso tampoco me pareció casualidad, mi maestro rara vez me servía alcohol, quería hacerme hablar.

"¿Me dirás que fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó luego de un rato de silencio, de conversación, de fondo estábamos acompañados por un Cd de música clásica a un volumen muy agradable.

"¿Por qué quiere saberlo?"

"Porque a eso has venido Camus… y lo sabes"

¿Había ido hasta allá solo para desahogarme? ¿Era eso posible?

"Etan es su mejor amigo… No tienen secretos"

Su mirada interrogante fue todo lo que necesité para seguir

"Sí me sincero sobre esto… le estaré dando a guardar un secreto, porque Etan no puede saberlo"

Él pareció considerar mis palabras, pero luego asintió, pensé que estaba siendo injusto, era algo demasiado grande para dárselo a guardar, era casi una traición que se lo ocultara a su compañero de armas de toda una vida, después de todo se trataba de Milo, alumna de él, pero mi maestro tenía razón, yo necesitaba decirlo.

"Yo… no sé cómo decir esto… unos años atrás… dos quizás" Estaba seguro que eran dos, tenía esas fechas grabadas a fuego en la mente "Milo y yo cometimos una imprudencia… y ella quedó embarazada"

Espere con algo de temor su reacción, de asombro, furia, pero solo me encontré con una mirada llena de pena hacia mi persona.

"Etan tenía razón"

¿Qué cosa?...

"Iban a acabar así… yo esperaba que fueran más cuidadosos"

"Tuvimos todos los cuidados, lo juro… ¿Cómo que íbamos a acabar así? ¿Ustedes sabían que nosotros…?"

La realidad me golpeó en la cara y toda expectativa de vergüenza durante esa conversación fue superada con creces.

"Camus… eras demasiado obvio cuando me visitabas, y lo eras más cuando te llevabas a Milo a Acuario a 'conversar en privado' ¿Pensabas que Etan era un idiota?"

Eso último estaba fuera de discusión, pero una respuesta honesta me hubiera valido un buen puñetazo.

"Pero si lo sabía… ¿Por qué lo permitió?" No lo entendía, siempre tuve la convicción que de imaginar el anterior santo de Escorpio lo que le hacía a su alumna y sucesora mis días estarían terminados, saberlo consciente de todo me era desconcertante e incómodo.

"¿Y cómo lo íbamos a impedir, Camus? Podíamos enseñarles, pero cuando nos fuéramos tomarían sus propias decisiones, que llegaran a involucrarse de esa manera era inevitable, no se trataban precisamente como hermanos, pero fueron más promiscuos de lo que esperaba… ¿Dos años? ¿Desde qué edad ustedes…? Deja, no quiero tantos detalles"

Alejó los pensamientos cerrando brevemente los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, yo agradecí que no insistiera con eso, sabía que Milo y yo nos habíamos apresurado demasiado, si nos ponía en una tela de juicio social, personalmente nunca me lo pareció, todo se dio de manera tan natural…

"Éramos muy jóvenes, pero teníamos la madurez para saber lo que queríamos" Me justifiqué, y luego entendí el error garrafal en mis cálculos.

"¿Querían un hijo?" No se guardó el tono irónico, y yo no tuve el valor para decir que eso fue solo un error, no podía llamar de esa manera a lo más importante que me pasaría en toda mi vida, Yaretzi no se sentía como un error, solo era algo muy doloroso.

Mi maestro no espero a que yo estuviera listo para seguir hablando, solamente siguió preguntando.

"¿Fue por el aborto? ¿Por eso estás así? Supongo que debió ser duro para Milo, pero ella debe entender que…"

"Lo tuvimos"

La copa de mi maestro rodó sobre la mesa, y la sorpresa de mi declaración se mezcló con la del vino goteando sobre nuestros pantalones.

"¡Mierda!" Nunca había escuchado a mi maestro maldecir, y no supe cuál de las dos situaciones lo motivó. Ambos nos levantamos y él fue por algo para limpiar el desastre sobre la mesa y sillas.

Fue un tick nervioso, ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado de verdad por el vino, de ser así nos habríamos cambiado de ropa como en cualquier otra ocasión, pero ahí estábamos, yo de pie, con los brazos colgando a los costados, mi maestro recargado contra la mesa, aún con mirada descolocada, se tomó unos minutos antes de volver a interrogarme, demasiado afectado por lo que acababa de compartirle.

"¿Cómo… tuvieron un… hijo? ¿Cómo es posible?"

Yo suspiré, juntando el valor para recordar todo y no quebrarme en el proceso otra vez.

"Milo me lo ocultó los primeros meses, quiso abortar, estaba aterrada…" Las imágenes en el consultorio de Athenas acudieron a mi mente, mis acciones no habían sido del todo correctas en ese tiempo, podía verla aún, asustada, con esa horrible bata, negándose a darme explicaciones cuando todo estaba tan claro, su criada tratando de inducirle algo de razón.

Apreté mis puños.

"De todas maneras llegué a saberlo y… no quise que lo hiciera, para ese entonces ella tampoco quería… no sé por qué… pero la idea me parecía horrible, el patriarca la envió conmigo a Siberia unos meses, tuvimos a la niña ahí…. Fue una niña, y la dimos en adopción"

Mi maestro me observaba como si estuviera escuchando el relato más fantástico e irreal de todos, y era posible que lo fuera.

"¿El patriarca? ¿Él les permitió tenerlo?"

"No…yo… no sé, todo fue muy extraño, si lo sabía no lo dijo"

Dominik se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la posó sobre su frente, de ahí la deslizó por toda la cara, completamente contrariado.

"Oh niño… ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Un hijo?... que locura"

"Ya pasaron dos años maestro" Ni supe porque pensé que eso cambiaba algo.

"¿Y tú piensas que en dos años te vas a olvidar de un hijo? Y Milo…que le has hecho, debiste hacerla abortar… debe estar destruida, para una mujer todo esto…"

"Hice lo correcto" Lo interrumpí, tratando de calmar la ira que escuchar a las personas hablar de esa manera me generaba "Y no me arrepiento de nada"

Esa vez fui yo quien no esperó a recibir respuesta o alguna acotación.

"Somos humanos, nos equivocamos en muchas cosas, pero estar con Milo no fue un error, tomé los recaudos necesarios y aun así pasó… no pudo ser un error, fue un acierto, los dioses querían esto, no podría desear que mi hija no exista, o nunca haberla tenido, de ambas maneras el dolor iba a ser el mismo, al menos ahora me consuela saber que ella tiene una vida normal, que al menos pudimos darle eso y no terminó en el basurero de un médico"

Volvimos a tomar asiento, y yo mismo alcancé la botella para servirme una copa, no pensaba beber de más, solo quería pasar algo por mi garganta para aflojarla, de repente la sentía a punto de cerrarse.

"¿Y Milo?" Insistió luego de unos momentos de silencio mi maestro.

"No lo sé… ya no importa" Resoplé, llevaba dos años sin tener noticias de ella, ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

"Te contradices…"

"Milo me mandó al demonio y desapareció por completo de mi vida, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer y no pude evitarlo, por lo que… ya no importa"

"Entiendo que debes estarla pasando muy mal… y no pretendo justificarla, pero… Camus… no es así como todo funciona, no decides que alguien deje de importarte…. No lo haces"

Sí, yo ya sabía eso, pero no lo interrumpí.

"Te enseñé lo importante de mantener la calma y no ser esclavo de tus emociones, pero no hay una forma de dejar de sentirlas Camus, la mejor manera de estar en paz es satisfacerlas, tu no estas destruido porque tu hija se fue… lo estás porque te estas obligando a odiar a alguien que quieres"

No podía creerlo, ¿Era mi maestro quien me hablaba?

"¿No va a decirme que estoy siendo débil? ¿Qué debería dejar de lado estas emociones y concentrarme en Athena?"

Y además de todo darme un buen golpe.

En vez de eso mi maestro tomó mi mano libre y la apretó con fuerza, su mirada no cambiaba, yo seguía despertándole pena.

"Tú ya sabes eso, y no te ha servido de mucho, has las paces con Milo, tienen que hablar, antes que nada son amigos… un vínculo como el que tienen… no se rompe"

"¿Por nuestras constelaciones? ¿Por el destino?" Ironicé, había crecido en medio de toda esa fábula, que siempre Acuario y Escorpio eran un equipo, pero jamás lo había tomado en serio.

"Tal vez… o porque yo te eduqué y se lo importante que esa malcriada rubia es para ti… y también se lo importante que eres para ella, yo… me odiaras por compararnos, pero no podría imaginar un mundo en que Etan y yo fuéramos enemigos, nunca pasó… es mi amigo de siempre, es verdad que la situación no es la misma, pero él también es lo único que tengo además de Athena, perderlo sería terrible"

"Oh, qué lindo, ¿Por qué no me das un beso?"

Esa voz definitivamente fue la de Etan, que había entrado sin ser escuchado y llegó para romper el momento, yo rogué internamente que no hubiera escuchado mucho.

"¡Etan, por favor!"

El nombrado dejó sobre la mesa dos enormes bolsas de compras.

"Ya, ya, llevan desde ayer así, no me la voy a pasar en la calle, al menos no de día" Ni se porque me guiñó el ojo.

"Solo te pedí un poco de privacidad, Camus y yo necesitábamos…"

"¿Hablar? Hablen lo que quieran mis neveras, yo solo quiero poner la carne que traje al horno"

Definitivamente no iba a decir una sola palabra en frente de ese hombre, su presencia me había distraído brevemente, mi atención en ese momento estaba en la carne de vaca que estaba sacando de una bolsa para estirar sobre la mesa… ¿Iba a cocinar? ¿Sabía cocinar él y no fue capaz de enseñarle a su alumna a calentar un guiso sin quemarlo?

"Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta nosotros" Resolvió mi maestro poniéndose de pie, Etan nos miró sobre el hombro.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Se peleó con mi Milo? ¿Problemas de alcoba?"

"¡Maestro!" Reclamé de inmediato, muy apenado, él estaba igual que yo.

"Vamos Camus" Me jaló del brazo hacia la puerta "Etan, por favor, no incendies la casa"

"Vuelvan para la cena, sino no prometo guardarles"

Los dos asentimos, solo para que dejara de fastidiar y salimos a la calle, no me recuperaba de la incomodidad que acababa de atravesar, ¿Podía ser ese hombre más raro? Dominik no tuvo problemas en leerme la mente mientras caminábamos por el barrio.

"No le pongas atención, solo está jugando contigo, te apenas muy fácil"

"¿Cómo puede hablar de Milo de esa manera?" Eso me había indignado en sobremanera.

"Él… le pone humor a todo para que sepa mejor… es… su manera de ponerle sal a la vida"

Interesante manera de describirlo.

Aunque estaba muy en el fondo agradecido, me vino bien el cambio de atmosfera, si bien la idea era proseguir con nuestra charla, eso no pasó, la conversación giró en torno a Etan, su llegada a Paris, y algunos cambios los últimos años en el barrio.

Descubrí esa tarde que mi maestro tenía razón, yo solo necesitaba hablar, no me había dado ninguna solución, pero soltar todo lo que había pasado me fue algo liberador, y con nadie hubiera podido hacer que no fuera él, en el pasado esas cosas las hablaba con Milo, pero como ella era parte del problema… no existía esa opción, y tanto silencio me había orillado a la desesperación.

También, en los días siguientes, tomé una decisión, haría las paces con Milo, copiaría la estrategia de Hyoga, intentaría tantear el terreno con una carta, para ir viendo con que me encontraría en mi regreso al santuario, que tan molesta seguía ella.

Más allá de todo… éramos básicamente familia, y por mucho que me engañara… nada había cambiado, por lo menos necesitaba estar en paz, así nuestra relación no tuviera manera de regresar… no podía vivir disgustado con ella.

Faltaban tres años para mi retorno definitivo al santuario, ese tiempo debía bastar para saber qué decir, como abordarla, para estar listo en caso de una negativa.

Lo que no sabía era que los dioses ya tenían otros planes y no poseían mi paciencia, mientras yo lo meditaba Milo ya iba rumbo a Paris, atraída por la misma fuerza invisible que me hizo pensar en ir ahí en primer lugar.

Un día, mientras buscaba cubiertos para la comida en la cocina, lo escuché… su voz… dos años hacía que no escuchaba su voz…

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa"

Y vaya que lo era.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, y lejos de pensar en huir, quise ir en su encuentro, necesitaba verla, necesitaba convencerme de que no acababa de perder toda la cordura y la estaba imaginando, Milo en París, como años atrás, los dos en París, coincidiendo en la misma fecha.

Quizás no eran fábulas, quizás en verdad había un obrar del destino sobre nuestras constelaciones.

" _ **Hay amores que parece que se acaban y florecen, y en las noches de otoños reverdecen, tal como el amor que siento yo por ti…"**_

Asomé al comedor y la vi, antes de que ella notara mi presencia.

Por un magnifico momento fue la Milo que me recibía cada vez que regresaba al santuario, sonrojada, nerviosa y con mirada anhelante, porque no me estaba viendo a mí, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos su expresión cambió de manera abrupta, como si yo fuera un fantasma, y la botella que traía escapó de su mano, el segundo accidente con vino de la semana, y también lo había provocado yo.

"¡Lo siento!" Se lamentó apenada, viendo cómo se arruinaba la alfombra.

En esos momentos mi maestro apareció.

"No te preocupes, es un alfombra vieja, pienso cambiarla de todas formas"

"¡Señor Dominik!"

Estaba en desventaja, llegaba última, ya estábamos todos, no solo no sabía cómo actuar frente a mí, sino que debía guardar las apariencias frente a nuestros maestros.

Le facilité un rollo de papel de cocina que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Ten"

Ella me miró un segundo molesta, luego tomó lo que le ofrecía sin dedicarme una sola palabra, para inclinarse y recoger los pedazos de vidrios.

"Ya deja eso, vas a cortarte" Etan le acercó una bolsa del mercado para que metiera ahí la botella y luego la tomó del brazo para alejarla de la zona de desastre. "En un rato llega la mujer que se encarga del aseo"

"De nuevo… lo siento" Seguía fuera de sí y no paraba de observarme de reojo aunque trataba de evitarlo.

"No importa, bienvenida Milo" Fue mi maestro quien volvió a hablarle "Tampoco te esperábamos a ti"

"Lo sé" Se pasó las manos por el cabello como cuando se sentía apenada por algo "Debí avisar, es solo que quería venir para…"

Falló en encontrar las palabras, y Etan no dudo en ayudarla.

"¿Evitar que nos llevemos a Camus de putas? ¿Eso te preocupaba? Tranquila, te lo estoy cuidando bien"

Quise que la tierra se abriera pero que solo lo tragara a él, ¿Cómo podía decir algo así?

Iban a ser unos días complicados.

" _ **¡Ay mi piel! ¿Qué no haría yo por ti? Por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo, cerquita de mí"**_

 **Hasta aquí**

¡Y que costó!

POV Camus, la mejor manera de drenarme la vida XD ese hombre si que es complicado XD

Lo peor es que el POV se escribió solo… y ahora no estoy conforme, pero si lo vuelvo a reescribir no actualizo más así que espero les guste, inicialmente la conversación de Camus y Dominik iba a ser muy diferente, e iba a participar Etan, pero mientras escribía no me convenció que Camus hablara frente a éste último, solo su maestro, también pensé en la posibilidad de que su maestro lo tomara con mas relajo y fuera Camus quien lamentara haber tenido una hija, ya que el nacimiento de Yaretzi lo separó de Milo, pero tampoco lo pude escribir, me fue mas convincente (pero menos apasionado) que él aceptara las cosas como son porque gracias a eso su hija existe, la mayoría de los que siguen adelante con un embarazo no deseado llegan a lamentar mucho haberlo llamado así, 'no deseado' cuando tienen a su hijo en brazos, supuse que Camus no sería la excepción.

Bueno, no avancé más porque quiero que el reencuentro sea desde el punto de vista de Milo, lo que será el próximo capítulo, y ya era necesario poner lo que fue la vida de Camus desde que ella se fue.

Dominik menciona que Etan sabía de Camus y Milo en el santuario, recuerden que ellos empezaron su seudo relación antes de que Milo ganara su armadura, asi que se reunían en Acuario, donde Camus ya era guardían, igual hasta la noche anterior al ascenso de Milo no tuvieron relaciones, pero sí, fueron promiscuos XD

Creo que no queda mucho que aclarar XD

Espero les haya gustado, no avanzó mucho, pero no fue por relleno, necesitaba poner las cosas desde el ángulo de Camus, ya el próximo veremos a los dos conviviendo.

 **Anónimos:**

 **Ayelen:** Tu siempre un pasado adelante XD por lo visto en encuentro no fue tan sorpresivo como esperaba. Y sí, Etan se va a enterar de la muerte de Amenthys, después de todo fue su amante y empleada años, no es 'su amor' pero si era como familia. Y a todos les esta poniendo los pelos de punta a Saga, esta bien, porque él está loco LOL y es loco peligroso XD. Por otro lado ya quería traer de nuevo a Camus, pero como ya habrás leído… hay demasiada agua bajo el puente, aún deben arreglar sus diferencias. Gracias por tus palabras!

 **XelTwilight** **:** Muchas gracias! Muy lindas tus palabras, amo a Camus y Milo, así que espero no tener que hacerlos sufrir mucho más… pero Kurumada como que no me dejó otra salida je ojalá éste capítulo te gustara, Saludos!

 **Elizabetha:** Difiero de wikia XD Milo no me parece frío, y sí se deja llevar por sus emociones, dispara y después pregunta, en la saga de Hades fue el único que trató de extrangular a uno de los traídores al ver muerta a Athena, todos se desesperaron y lloraron, el primer reflejo de Milo fue alzarlo del cuello a Camus, su mejor amigo, tratando de matarlo como si eso solucionara algo, siendo que Athena había dado el consentimiento y no la mataron, se mató. Sí, Milo es muy pasional, pero también misericordioso y sensible, no quería matar a Hyoga, y lo alzó del suelo con una mirada conmovedora. Respecto a la película se llama 'Cicatricez' la conozco, es una peli cristiana para reflexionar sobre el matrimonio, tiene un mensaje central interesante, pero a la vez peligroso, porque te muestra una mujer que esta sufriendo violencia doméstica y lo justifican como 'Tú amenazas su autoridad, lo confrontas, por eso un hombre se pone violento' lo que si bien es cierto, quiere decir que el tiene un problema mental y es un golpeador, el golpeador somete a su mujer con violencia para establecer su dominio y a la vez degradarla, eso es un enfermedad, y lo peor que se le puede decir a una mujer golpeada es 'Tu haces que te golpee' sin contar que el tipo además de tener una amante casi la mata a golpes… y aún así la criada cristiana la reprende por querer divorciarse, lo único mal que hizo la pobre mina en toda la película fue querer la custodia total del niño, el tipo era un asco como esposo pero era buen padre, los hijos no se divorcian, pero divorciarse estaba en todo su derecho, su vida era un infierno y en ningún lado en la biblia dice que una mujer debe soportar eso, sino que los esposo amen y portegan a las esposas y que en caso de adulterio hay derecho al divorcio. Por otro lado, la realidad de Milo es diferente, ella no tiene un amante ni engaña a Camus, ella esta herida y desorientada, Saga se esta aprovechando de ella, es una víctima más, ama aún a Camus pero no quiere volver a sufrir así. Ya fue muy largo, debes hacerte cuenta así te posteo laaargo por privado jajaja que ya me excedí, gracias por tus palabras como siempre!

Y a todos buen Domingo!

V


	21. Capítulo 20: Buscando comprender

**Inalcanzable**

 **Notas adicionales:** Entremezclé fragmentos de la canción 'Más y Más' de Draco Rosa, creo que TODOS la conocen, sino busquenla que se estan perdiendo de alguno bueno XD o escuchenla mientras ven el capítulo que yo la escuchaba mientras armaba la trama en mi cabeza XD por eso sentí que debía incluirla, y... es todo, nos vemos al pie XD

 _Capítulo 20: Buscando comprender_

 **Flash Back**

"Con que aquí estabas"

La aguda voz taladró sus oídos y le robó la paz que había alcanzado en ese bosque, a poca distancia de las doce casas, recostado sobre el pasto y camuflado por los árboles.

El Joven, que tenía la cabeza recostada sobre sus propios brazos mientras le buscaba forma a las nubes, se giró un poco para ver a la chica que le importunaba, fingiendo no haber sido tomado por sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieres, Jade?"

La recién llegada, de unos catorce años, se quitó la máscara reglamentaría de las amazonas y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

"A ti ¿Qué más?"

Brincó sobre el muchacho y abrazando su cuello le dio un ruidoso beso.

Él no tardó en apartarla para sentarse en el suelo, separándola de su cuerpo al sujetarla por los hombros, eso no borró la sonrisa de la chica, estaba acostumbrada a esa reacción.

"Sabes que no debes hacer eso"

"¿Besarte o mostrarte mi rostro?"

"¡Ambos!"

La joven rió mientras se echaba su largo, lacio y negro cabello hacía atrás. Su tez era muy clara, y sus ojos de un hermoso tono Jade, lo que le había dado ese nombre.

"Ya deja el pudor, Etan, no te queda" Le enroscó los brazos al cuello y él se dejó hacer, pero sin borrar su cara de descontento, se rascó el azulado cabello y dio un largo resoplido.

"¿Para esto me buscabas?"

Ella se movió para acomodarse con toda libertad sobre el regazo de él, mientras asentía.

"Sí, ya casi no tienes tiempo para mí"

"Soy un santo dorado ahora, Jade"

"Lo sé, ¿Y tú armadura?"

El joven solo llevaba puestos una camisa y pantalón oscuro, pese a que había alcanzado el rango de caballero dorado hacía dos semanas.

"Aún no me acostumbro"

"Qué raro, creo que yo no voy a quitármela ni para dormir"

Ese comentario consiguió la atención de Etan, que cambió su expresión por una ligeramente melancólica mientras se entretenía jugando con uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica.

"¿Ya sabes cuándo será?"

Ella se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada.

"Pronto, supongo, el maestro no nos dice mucho"

El joven apretó un poco los labios, adoptando una expresión pensativa, ella al notarlo frunció sus cejas y le dio un tincazo en la frente.

"¡Oye!"

"Saca esas ideas raras de tu cabeza"

Él no le preguntó a qué se refería, no le servía hacerse el tonto, sabía bien lo que la chica le estaba diciendo.

"No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila"

"Yo no entiendo por qué tú estás tan preocupado"

Fue el segundo resoplido.

"Deberías ponerte tu máscara"

"Aquí nadie me ve"

"Te veo yo" Insistió, aunque en tono desenfadado.

"Esa es la idea, bobo" Le puso la mano en la mandíbula y lo acercó para regalarle otro beso, menos agresivo que el primero, y éste si fue aceptado y respondido.

Cuando se separaron él la sostuvo por la cintura, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué insistes en complicarlo todo?"

"No tiene por qué ser complicado" Le otorgó una íntima caricia por su nuca y cuello, viéndolo con intensidad, él le sostuvo la mirada, pero detuvo su mano, aunque no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para separarla de su piel.

"Jade… ya lo hemos hablado"

"Etan…" Trató de volver a besarlo, pero esta vez él apartó su rostro, provocándole un gesto de dolor. "¿A qué diablos le temes? Sé que quieres, te estoy dando mi consentimiento… ¿Por qué conmigo no?"

Esas palabras le dolían tanto a ella decirlas como a él escucharlas, ella no podía entenderlo, porqué su amigo cortejaba sin problemas a varias doncellas, pero cuando se trataba de su persona… la rechazaba, no le importaba tener que compartirlo en esos momentos, le importaba tenerlo, pero él no parecía estar de acuerdo.

"Tú eres diferente" Le aseguró, y eso a ella le sonó casi como un insulto.

Frustrada lo empujó para ponerse de pie y volver a colocarse su máscara, le quedaba claro que esa tarde nada iba a lograr con él, lo que fuera que lo atormentara ella no conseguía vencerlo.

"Eres un hombre extraño, ¿Sabías?" Le dijo en tono cansado, viéndolo sin ánimos de seguirla. "Si es por…"

"Es entre tú y yo, no tiene nada que ver con él"

"Tú y yo, al menos nos has puesto juntos en una oración"

Etan volvió a rascarse el cuero cabelludo, cansado.

"Escucha Jade… Esperemos a tu prueba… luego de eso… será más fácil, estoy seguro"

No pudo ver su rostro para saber lo que ella pensaba, pero la vio asentir.

"Como quieras"

La joven se marchó y él la observó caminar hasta que la perdió de vista.

Luego se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el pasto de espaldas, donde molesto y ansioso arrancó césped y levantó un poco de tierra, para calmar sus emociones.

 **End Flash Back**

POV Milo

 **Más, si te acercas un poquito más**  
 **Me meterás, en ti.**

Camus, Camus, Camus en París, Camus de Nuevo en frente mío.

Era todo lo que mi cerebro podía procesar mientras Etan seguía hablando, ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo podían ser los dioses tan duros conmigo?

Mi maestro me guío a la mesa, llegaba justo para comer, en mi lugar esperaban que llegara el repartidor con dos pizzas.

Me senté cuando recordé como se hacía eso, no pudiendo desviar mi atención de Camus, quien de a ratos me devolvía la mirada.

Había viajado tan lejos para despejarme, y ahí estaba lo que ocupaba gran parte de mi mente, desee como nunca poder marcharme, pero de hacerlo me habría puesto en evidencia.

Cuando todos estuvimos sentados a la mesa y la atención de los adultos se volcó en mí, me atreví a volver a hablar.

"Siento lo del vino" Ya me había disculpado varias veces por la pobre alfombra, aún no por la botella, que él no sabía, era la última de su colección.

"No tiene importancia, deditos de manteca" Me respondió mientras mordía la porción que tenía en su mano "Esto es Francia, yo debería darte a llevar vino a ti, ¿De quién fue la idea de ese regalo? Amenthys ¿Verdad? Ella siempre está en todos los detalles"

Justo lo que necesitaba para acabar de sentirme incómoda.

Mi silencio captó la atención de los tres, e inquieta bajé la mirada, no se lo había dicho aún, no era algo que quisiera comunicar por carta, de hecho… no era algo que quisiera comunicar, pero Etan tenía derecho a saber.

"Amenthys murió"

Camus detuvo sus cubiertos, solo él y su maestro comían pizza con cubiertos, y me miró perplejo, lo vi de reojo y me inquieté aún más.

"Vaya" Mi maestro no sabía que decir, aún que noté que su ánimo cambió un poco, se encontraba muy alegre antes de escucharme "No me esperaba eso… Era… una mujer muy joven… ¿Cómo es que…?"

Ni siquiera terminó la pregunta, me conocía demasiado bien, y yo ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, debió interpretar eso como una señal de que no quería hablar de eso en ese momento.

Se hizo silencio en la mesa, hasta que el señor Dominik lo rompió con un carraspeo.

"Encenderé la televisión, quiero ver las noticias locales" Se disculpó al levantarse de la mesa.

Yo suspiré, con mis ojos sobre el queso fundido que resbalaba de la masa al plato debajo de mí. No lo veía, pero sabía que la atención de Camus seguía sobre mí, lo sentía, esos ojos indescifrables analizándome, solo fruncí el ceño y me llamé a silencio.

Nada interesante ocurrió después.

Hasta que Etan tuvo la peor de las ideas y quise matarlo por ello.

"Bueno, será mejor que te acomodes, supongo que compartirás la habitación de Dominik con Camus"

"¿Qué?" No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y por la manera en que Camus lo miró… él también estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo demostrara tanto como yo.

"Pues sí" Resolvió levantando sus manos, actuando como si fuera lo más lógico "Milo, ya no eres una niña, no puedes dormir conmigo, y tampoco dejaré que compartas la cama con Dominik, nuestra amistad no necesita eso"

Podía ser tan irritante a veces o… todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo se le ocurrían esas cosas?

"Y sólo tenemos dos habitaciones, no vas a dormir en la alfombra"

"¡Camus también es un hombre!" Le remarqué, por si había pasado ese detalle por alto.

"Sí, pero es diferente" Se encogió de hombros.

"¡¿De qué manera es diferente?!"

La sonrisa maliciosa de mi maestro y la manera en que arqueó su ceja derecha me hizo desear golpearlo.

"¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique?"

Quise contestar pero nada salió de mis labios separados, pero el calor en el rostro me hizo saber que acababa de írseme toda la sangre a la cara.

Por fortuna el maestro de Camus intervino una vez mas, poniendo un poco de cordura a todo eso.

"Milo, me disculpo por esto, pero no contábamos con tu visita, también creo que Camus y tú son una mejor opción, son amigos, se tienen la suficiente confianza para que no resulte tan incómodo, naturalmente sabes que él respetara tu… privacidad"

Claro que sabía que Camus me respetaría, daría mi espacio y todo lo demás, el problema no era ese, el problema era que él existiera y estuviera bajo el mismo techo que yo, y encima ahora… la misma habitación, era como repetir el calvario de mi visita anterior a París, con el Señor Lombard y su descuido.

Pensé en responder que me quedaría en un hotel, pero eso levantaría demasiadas sospechas, además mi maestro era un terco, no me lo iba a permitir, lo tomaría como una ofensa. Acabé suspirando resignada, y Camus silenciosamente me indicó que lo siguiera, lo que hice a regañadientes.

Ni bien entramos a la alcoba, antes de que pudiera siquiera indicarme donde dejar mis cosas, cerré la puerta, olvidando toda discreción al dar ese azote, aunque mi voz, histérica, fue solo un susurro.

"¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!" Lo encaré acercándome, aunque él no retrocedió ni un paso y mantuvo esa expresión tan neutral… que me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

"También me da gusto verte"

"¡Responde Camus! ¿Sabías que venía? ¿Cómo?"

"Milo, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, ni yo tampoco" Respondió cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo un poco las cejas, el primer gesto que conseguí "Vine a ver a mi maestro"

"¡¿Justo ahora?!"

"Escucha, yo tampoco tenía esto en mente, pero por favor… evítame la escena frente a nuestros superiores"

Su frialdad no hizo más que atizar mi malhumor, con todo lo que había pasado… ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? Yo estaba que me salía de control… y a él parecía darle todo lo mismo.

"No pienso ponerme en ridículo por ti Camus, esos días ya acabaron, solo… mantén la distancia de mí, no me hables y no te me acerques"

Estaba siendo dura, pero sentía tanta ira, era demasiado, reencontrarlo en un lugar tan inesperado y su completa indiferencia, aunque admiraba su capacidad de sanar, yo vivía atormentada y él lucía mejor que nunca.

Esperé una respuesta, pero no la recibí, solo me rodeo para salir.

Una vez que sentí como la puerta volvía a cerrarse solté el aire que contenía y me froté la cara.

Caminé hasta la cama y me dejé caer sentada.

 **Yo... no se cómo abrazarme a tus brazos y no sufrir... voy por la vida pidiéndote un amor de suicida...**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún me afectaba así? ¿Por qué luego de dos años… luego de Saga… veía a Camus y seguía desesperándome? Deseaba tanto lastimarlo como abrazarlo, amenazaba mi cordura todo el tiempo. Pero estaba dispuesta a no volver a caer en su juego, se había terminado, en Siberia lo dejé claro, él ya no tendría lugar en mi vida, nadie más lo tendría, Saga era una agradable compañía, pero nada más, mi vida era Athena, el patriarca, así era más sencillo, mucho más seguro y estable.

Ocupé un cajón con mis pertenencias, y al rato mi maestro se asomó para pedirme que me cambiara, un amigo de ambos cumplía años esa noche y tenían pensando ir a un bar.

Hubiera deseado rehusarme, pero eso sería darle a Camus mas importancia de la que merecía, había viajado lejos para distraerme y visitar a mi mentor, su presencia ahí no iba a arruinarlo.

Tomé una toalla y entré al baño privado, me di una buena ducha y me dispuse a buscar con qué arreglarme, nunca salía, así que esperé no estar demasiado fuera de lugar, solos unos jeans, botas altas, y una blusa negra que Carmín me consiguió, entre otras, para ese viaje.

Cuando salí ya estaban los tres listos, solo esperándome.

Como podía esperar, mi maestro era el único informal, al igual que yo, solo jeans oscuros y una playera apretada azul, Dominik y Camus estaban de traje, aunque el segundo llevaba la camisa blanca desfajada y sin corbata, esa mezcla de etiqueta con informal que siempre lucía le sentaba bastante bien.

Lo observé mas de la cuenta sin ser consciente de ello, hasta que él me devolvió el mismo tipo de mirada, haciéndome espejo, y tanto el enojo como la vergüenza me hicieron mirar hacia otro lado.

"Muy bien, vámonos ya, quiero que quede alguien sobrio para cuando lleguemos"

Ninguno tuvo objeciones, al menos no que quisiera expresar.

Tomamos un Taxi y traté de concentrarme en la noche.

París lucía tan hermosa como la recordaba, la ciudad de las luces. Era una locura, la primera vez que estuve ahí Camus y yo tuvimos una semana para pasear y conocer el lugar, yo esperaba a mi hija y él no lo sabía, lo que nos permitió engañarnos un poco y fingir que éramos una pareja más.

 **Así... susurrándome tu vienes a mi**

El recuerdo me hizo suspirar.

Mi maestro ocupaba el asiento delantero, y el señor Dominik estaba entre Camus y yo. Me arriesgué a mirarlo, y lo descubrir tan interesado en el exterior como yo, ¿Estaría pensando lo mismo? ¿O su mente habría viajado hacia pensamientos más progresistas? Él siempre fue tan práctico…

Incómoda con tanto silencio, decidí hablar.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Le café Marly" El antiguo santo de Acuario fue quien respondió, cruzado de brazos y con voz neutral.

"Te encantará enana, esta frente a la pirámide de cristal" Mi maestro se giró un poco para acotar eso desde el frente.

Sí, la recordaba, había acudido a esa plaza, al igual que al museo Louvre en ella.

El taxi se detuvo y mi maestro pagó la tarifa.

Bajamos, la noche era, pese a todo, agradable, no hacía frío, pero tampoco demasiado calor.

Observé el imponente café pub que estaba en frente mío, las escalinatas, me sorprendía no haberlo notado la primera vez, pero claro que quedaba opacado con todo lo que había a su alrededor, a simple vista ni siquiera pensaría que se trataba de un lugar comercial, más bien parecía otro digno museo.

"¿Esto… es un café?" Murmuré mientras cruzaba los brazos, sabía algo de arquitectura clásica, mi educación había llegado a abarcarla, pese a lo que demostraba mi maestro era un hombre culto, y por él podía reconocer el estilo Napoleón III en esa edificación, techo alto, las columnas… y tras atravesar la entrada quedé maravillada con las pinturas que cubrían las paredes, tanto en los cuadros de artistas, como sobre la misma superficie, toda la cúpula estaba invadida por ángeles y pastores que parecían sacados de una pintura de Dante Alighieri.

"Te dije que te gustaría" La voz de mi maestro me regresó a la realidad "Olivier Gagnére, él fue quien la diseñó"

"Ya veo…" No quise agregar que desconocía a ese hombre.

"Subamos de una vez, tenemos reservación arriba"

Tanto Camus como su maestro iban detrás de nosotros. Una hermosa camarera no tardó en atendernos y tras intercambiar unas palabras con Etan nos guío a la mesa designada, ya había ahí un pequeño grupo, cuatro hombres de edad madura.

"Por cierto, sería buena idea que te pegaras a Camus"

Ese comentario me descolocó por completo.

"¿Disculpe?" Una de mis cejas se había arqueado al escucharlo, me detuve, y los que venían detrás nuestro hicieron lo mismo, evidentemente lo oyeron también.

"Es para evitar problemas, que sepan que ya vienes acompañada"

"No necesito compañía" No supe que quiso decir con todo eso, pero solo sonaba a que alguien debía velar por mí y eso me pareció irritante, ya me molestaba bastante pasar tanto tiempo sin mi armadura como para que me hicieran notar todo el tiempo lo poco imponente que parecía sin ella.

"Niña ¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo todo siempre?"

No tuve tiempo de defenderme, él avanzó y captó la atención de los que nos aguardaban, no me quedó otra que seguirlo y observarlo darse palmadas en la espalda con los demás hombres y hacerles observaciones groseras y ruidosas, el señor Dominik fue más reservado al respecto, y Camus, al igual que yo, esperó en silencio a ser presentado.

"Él es Camus, Camus ellos son mis compañeros de la universidad"

¿Universidad? ¿El maestro de Camus daba clases acaso? Con las monstruosas indemnizaciones que daba el santuario en base a los tributos de cada templo… me costaba comprender que quisiera trabajar, aún que era posible que lo hiciera por gusto.

Mi maestro me hizo una señal para que me acercara también.

"Wow ¿Y ella?" Se adelantó uno dedicándome una mirada nada discreta y sonrisa jactanciosa "Etan, maldito asaltacunas, ¿De dónde la sacaste?"

No era de sorprender que de pensar que venía con uno de ellos… la primera opción fuera mi maestro, de todas formas la idea me pareció demasiado desagradable.

"Muérdete la lengua Dalas, es una niña" Mi maestro sonó ofendido, eso sí era sorprendente, él mismo llevaba un rato molestándome con Camus.

"¿Y desde cuando eso te ha detenido?" El comentario liberó una serie de carcajadas, claro que todas provenientes del grupo de veteranos, Dominik estaba indiferente, y Camus tan molesto como yo.

"Ya cállate idiota, y ve buscando agua en otra fuente, ella está fuera de tu alcance" Argumentó mi maestro mientras corría una de las sillas y tomaba asiento frente al sujeto con el que llevaba esa discusión.

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque es mi hija"

Me quedé de piedra al escucharlo, y el resto tuvo una reacción similar, de repente lamenté no seguir su consejo de pegarme a Camus, hubiera sido todo menos embarazoso. Pero su estrategia anti gatos funcionó, todos perdieron el interés al escuchar semejante declaración y hasta asomaron algunas disculpas, luego siguieron las preguntas respecto a mi origen, que en lugar de caer en las extravagantes mentiras Etan optó por dárselas de misterioso y cambiar de tema.

La velada resultó por demás aburrida, pero el lugar en el que estábamos hizo que valiera la pena, la terraza era hermosa, fresca, y tras los vidrios, que no cubrían en su totalidad las paredes, podía divisar la hermosa pirámide de cristal.

Luego sufrí un irritante dejavu, una de las mozas, que parecían ser todas modelos, empezó a coquetear descaradamente con Camus y hasta regalarle cocteles.

Quise distraerme solicitando un entremés pero ahí recordé que hablaba mejor el francés de lo que lo leía.

"¿Qué es Dim sum yoom?" La pregunta iba dirigida a la sonriente camarera, pero fue Camus quien me respondió.

"Comida china, son como empanadas redondas, rellenas con carne de cerdo, repollo y aceite de sésamo, al menos aquí salen así, se cocinan al pavor y sirven en pavorera de bambú"

Si no era comida francesa ¿Cómo es que Camus sabía tanto? La odiosa mujer debió pensar lo mismo porque parecieron brillarle los ojos, casi pude jurar que ni ella misma sabía cómo salía ese plato de la carta.

"Pide para todos, ya me muero de hambre" Mi maestro, sentado al lado mío intervino, hasta ese momento estaba completamente distraído con la charla de los demás.

Tal como solicitó pedimos eso y dos botellas de vino y una de jugo de fruta, no cometería la estupidez de beber teniendo ahí a Camus, jamás me perdonaría hacer una escena en ese lugar.

Ya estaba entrada la noche cuando mis esfuerzos por comportarme fueron en vano, una servilleta con un número de celular fue dejada bajo la taza del café que solicitó Camus y al verlo guardarla me salí de la mesa.

 **Si más te quiero quiereme... tú mucho más**

Me inventé una salida a tomar aire, desoyendo el consejo inicial de mi maestro de no andar sola, entendí el porqué de su preocupación cuando un hombre trató de acorralarme en el patio de las esculturas, vestía un buen traje y estaba algo tomado, además debía rozar ya los cincuenta.

"¿Tan bonita y tan sola?"

"Piérdase" No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, en el santuario yo despertaba respeto al sexo opuesto, nadie se atrevería a hablarme de una manera tan irrespetuosa o acercarse así, me sentí bastante indignada.

"Vamos rubia, ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?"

"¡Alguien que va a lamentarse de por vida si no se larga ahora!" Le di esa única advertencia, pero él no pareció entender su situación, más bien parecía creer que yo no entendía la mía por la risa burlista que soltó.

"Tranquila mom chaton, yo soy alguien muy importante… ven aquí" Trató de tomarme por la cintura y ese acto sumado al calificativo que usó para dirigirse a mi, tan similar al que usaba otra persona, me hizo arder en llamas, y le enterré mi puño en la cara, fracturando su nariz y arrojándolo varios metros hacia atrás, donde fue frenado por la pared.

Tras verlo en el suelo entendí que quizás no había sido muy diplomática… después de todo estaba ebrio y era un civil… no podía usar mi fuerza contra un civil… Pero estaba tan molesta que no lograba sentirme culpable.

Hui de inmediato y regresé con mis acompañantes, demasiado inquieta, sabía que había cometido un error, y por la ceja alzada de mi maestro supe que, de alguna manera, él también lo sabía. Me sentí interrogada por sus ojos, desde el otro extremo de la mesa donde aparentaba ser parte de una conversación jocosa. No sabiendo engañarlo opté por concentrarme en el mantel de la mesa, me pregunté una y mil veces que tan grosero sería que me retirara sin ellos, pero no llegué a una respuesta antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

"¡Ahí estás!"

Esa exclamación me hizo contener un respingo, y antes de voltear supe quién era la persona que me buscaba, ahí estaba otra vez, ese hombre tan desagradable, no lucía mucho mejor desalineado y con el pañuelo embebido en sangre que usaba para presionar su nariz, pero nada tenía tanta sangre inyectada como sus ojos, que me observaban con una rabia infinita. Ese no era el santuario… ¿Cómo debía manejar una situación así? Inicialmente opté por guardar silencio, pero me puse nuevamente de pie para enfrentarlo, percibiendo que la mayoría en la mesa hacía lo mismo.

"¿Pasa algo?" Esa pregunta la hizo uno de los profesores, no les había prestado suficiente atención como para saber su nombre.

"¡Ella me rompió la nariz!" Su delgado y huesudo dedo me acusaba tembloroso, pero no temblaba de miedo sino de ira.

"¿Cómo dice?" Fue otro de los sujetos.

El hombre avanzó sin dejar de señalarme. Camus estaba de pie a mi lado, pero no mostraba ninguna reacción.

"¡Esa rubia infeliz me atacó! ¡Pudo haberme matado!" La mano que usaba para señalar la llevó a su nuca y se la apretó mientras hacía un gesto de dolor, me pregunté vagamente si su cráneo estaría bien.

"¡Cuide su vocabulario!" La voz que le increpó ya sonaba tan molesta como la del herido "Le está faltando el respeto"

"¡¿Respeto?! ¡¿Cuál respeto?! ¡Es una bestia, una salvaje!"

Tragué hondo mientras juntaba fuerzas para no responder, varias voces se alzaron juntas en la mesa, una más fuerte que la otra, y no tardó en aparecer un encargado de salón acompañado de una de las mozas.

"¡Señores, señores! ¿Qué sucede aquí?" Inquirió preocupado mientras se acomodaba unas gafas delgadas y negras que resaltaban en su pálido rostro.

"¡Esa mujer me atacó! ¡Me arrojó por los aires! ¡Por poco y me mata!"

El recién llegado no pareció demasiado escandalizado, conservando la calma me observó de pies a cabeza y luego al hombre que había levantado la acusación, imaginé que ya habría sentido el aliento a alcohol del mismo.

"Señor, se trata de una jovencita… ¿De qué manera…?"

"¡Le digo que lo hizo!"

"Señores… señorita… les pido mil disculpas por esto…" Nos miraba sumamente apenado.

Yo me sentí aliviada, me estaba subestimando, y de repente eso no me molestaba, acababa de ahorrarme muchos problemas, le costaba creer que alguien de mi estatura y escasa masa muscular pudiera llevar a cabo semejante proeza.

"¡¿Disculpas?! ¡Llamar a la policía es lo que tienes que hacer inútil! ¡Maldita infeliz…!"

Su mano se extendió hacía mí, tuve apenas segundos para pensar si buscaba sujetarme o golpearme, claro que no llegaría a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, pero antes de que siquiera me moviera, él tuvo que detenerse y dar un alarido de dolor, pues una de las manos de Camus se cerró como garra sobre su brazo estirado, inmovilizándolo.

Yo lo miré sorprendida, la mirada de mi compañero de armas era casi sombría, fría y con una clara advertencia de peligro, no me veía a mí, lo veía a él, y me evocó el episodio ocurrido hacía tiempo en el coliseo, cuando Aioria me dejó fuera de combate y se volvió acreedor de una de esas miradas.

"Camus" La voz del Señor Dominik tenía un tono de cautela, ya estaba detrás de su alumno, evaluando la situación, aún que éste no le prestó ninguna atención "Camus… suéltalo"

 **Más y más, si más te quiero quiereme tú mucho más**

"¡Es suficiente!" El encargado pareció desesperarse al presenciar lo que podría ser el inicio de una pelea física, algo nada conveniente para la imagen del lugar "Señor, si no se retira en éste mismo lo haré sacar con seguridad"

El nombrado no dijo una sola palabra, en su rostro había una expresión de dolor y pude captar algo de miedo en esos ojos oscuros, supe que él ya no iba a darnos más problemas, Camus debió percibir lo mismo porque lo soltó, sin dejar de mirarlo, y el hombre se dejó guiar hacía afuera en silencio, entre las disculpas que nos ofrecía el mozo, sumamente apenado.

Recuperados de ese contratiempo volvimos todos a nuestros lugares, yo observaba a Camus, pero no pude dar con su mirada, trataba de entender lo que había hecho o bien pudo hacer, no estaba segura de sí había sido intencional o solo un viejo reflejo, pero su sobreprotección había aflorado unos segundos cuando vio a ese sujeto tan cerca de mí. Como fuera no me importaba, no era su asunto y bien pude solucionarlo sin su intervención. Aun así, una incomodidad me inundó y ya no fui capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos, me limité a ver manos, mi vaso y el mantel. Regresar a la casa del Señor Dominik fue un alivio.

Los hombres se quedaron en la sala para seguir la noche con una partida de cartas, idea de mi maestro, yo por mi parte había tenido suficiente por ese día.

Me colé en la habitación y comencé a acomodarme, colocar mi ropa en unos cajones y buscar lo que usaría para dormir, Camus llevaba unos días ahí, ya había varias cosas suyas dando vueltas, y revolviendo no pude evitar toparme con sus camisas, recordaba lo cómodas que eran y lo bien que siempre olían.

 **Y mi habitación se llenará de verde agua de mar, verde... que me pierde...**

Molesta cerré los cajones y empecé a caminar por la habitación, me sentía ansiosa, nerviosa, acorralada, no estaba lista para lidiar con él, habría sido feliz si jamás regresara de Siberia, de nunca tener que volver a enfrentarlo, pero no, ahí lo tenía, a punto de dormir en la misma maldita cama que yo, necesitaría una buena carabina, no lo quería tan cerca.

En mi contemplación de la alcoba me topé con algo que no había notado, no supe sí estuvo ahí todo el tiempo o acababa de aparecer, era una fotografía, aparentemente reciente, en la que figuraban dos niños entrando en su adolescencia, uno serio y de cabello verde, el otro rubio y con una mirada cálida y adorable…

Volví a colocar la fotografía donde la había encontrado, sobre la cajonera, y me alejé de ella como si fuera algo sumamente peligroso, y en cierto modo lo era.

Me desvestí y fui a darme una ducha, no quería irme a dormir sin ello, me sentía sucia y cansada, el agua caliente golpeando mis músculos fue todo un placer, también me sentía ansiosa, no había entrenado de ninguna manera ese día, tendría que programarme salir a correr por la mañana, no soportaba tanto tiempo de quietud, desde que regresara de Siberia no había podido mantenerme quieta ni un momento, las siestas, lecturas, momentos de ocio… eso también me removía demasiados sentimientos.

En el baño había toallas limpias, blancas y beige, perfectamente dobladas y apiladas en un estantería, no podía esperar menos del lugar de aseo de un Acuario, todo en perfecto orden y armonía, me recordó al onceavo templo, si bien ahí había criados que se encargaban de esas cosas… las ordenes eras de los santos de turno.

Me envolví con una toalla blanca por debajo de los brazos, y comprobando que mi cabello ya no goteaba, por lo que no mojaría el suelo, salí hacía la habitación. Sufrí un sobresalto al descubrir que ya no estaba vacía, Camus estaba de pie ahí, aparentemente acababa de entrar.

"Lo siento" Volteó hacía el otro lado, y yo tras soltar un poco de aire y recuperarme de la sorpresa opté por ser indiferente, todo el día le había dejado entrever de distintas maneras lo mucho que me afectaba, no pensaba seguir inflando su ego.

"No tengo nada que no hayas visto ya, Camus"

Caminé desinhibida por la casi desnudes en la que estaba y pasé a su lado, rumbo la cajonera, unos segundos de silencio se dieron entre nosotros, no lo sentí moverse, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el ruido que yo estaba haciendo al buscar una prenda, que no podía encontrarla… porque no conseguía recordar con claridad cuál era la que necesitaba, sentir su mirada clavada en mí hacía que mis manos temblaran, quería que se fuera, pero no iba a echarlo, sería volver a darle importancia.

"¿Le escribirás alguna vez?"

Me detuve, apretando una tela entre mis dedos, apretando los dientes, no respondí de inmediato aunque no necesité más que escucharlo para saber de lo que estaba hablando, no pasaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en Hyoga, también en Isaack, pero principalmente en Hyoga, el sensible y apegado Hyoga, siempre al pendiente de Yaretzi y más emocionado por su llegada que el propio padre… padre, pensar en darle a Camus ese título casi me hizo reír de tristeza.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es tu alumno, no el mío"

Lentamente voltee a verlo, otra vez tenía esa mirada, esa mirada tan difícil de descifrar, la odiaba, esa carencia de emociones o sentimientos… ¿Por qué me lo preguntaba? ¿Quería incomodarme? ¿Le importaba siquiera o solo quería que supiera que estaba al tanto de todo ese asunto? Hyoga pensaba que no era así.

"No te entiendo"

 **Voy por la vida, pidiéndote un amor... de suicida**

Soltó neutral cuando se aburrió de nuestro duelo de miradas.

"Bueno, ahora sabes lo que se siente"

Arqueo una ceja, un gesto que le conocía mejor, pero lo que fuera que pensó, no lo expresó, volvió a relajar su expresión antes de responderme.

"Milo, ignorarlo no hará que desaparezca, no puedes simplemente borrar a las personas de tu vida por miedo a…"

"¡Puedo borrar a quien yo quiera! ¡Como lo hice contigo! Ya no existes para mí ¡Y Yo no tengo miedo, Camus! ¡Ni a ti ni a nadie!"

Mi propio estómago se exprimió al decirlo, y apretando mis puños me preparé para recibir lo que vendría, su posible estallido. Pero no… él seguía igual, salvo que su mirada bajó un poco, luego volvió a subir de nuevo hasta mis ojos.

"Si es así... ¿Por qué estás temblando?"

Presa de la sorpresa mis labios fallaron en emitir una respuesta que no sonara como puros balbuceos nerviosos, y él no aguardó por lo que diría, simplemente se dio la vuelta y retiró, de regreso con nuestros superiores.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, derrotada, una vez más derrotada por Camus.

 **Más y más, dentro de mi entrarás, tú... más y más**

Todo se estaba yendo al demonio, debía reconsiderar irme, pero no solo le estaría dando una victoria más, estaría siendo cobarde, quisiera o no él y yo éramos compañeros de armas y no podía huirle para siempre, no, debía aprender a mantenerlo en su lugar y que no me desconcentrara o atormentara tanto.

Necesitaba a Saga… estando cerca de Saga era más sencillo no pensar en Camus, me consumía a tal punto que era difícil pensar en mi misma siquiera.

Pero Saga estaba… donde quiera que lo enviara siempre el patriarca, no vendría a rescatarme de mis pesadillas esta vez, y ya no era una niña, debía superar todo esto sin ayuda.

Me preparé para dormir, me recosté en una orilla de la cama, dejando mucho espacio detrás de mí, no quería sentir a Camus cuando se acostara, le dejé suficiente lugar para asegurarme de que eso no ocurriera. Pero al despertarme por la mañana me descubrí completamente sola.

Al sentarme en la cama supe el motivo, había un colchón en el suelo, a los pies, colocado en algún momento de la noche, ahí descansaba Camus, ligeramente de lado, con las frazadas cubriéndolo hasta la cadera, dejando ver que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra, de las que usaba para entrenar.

Debí imaginar que él tampoco querría compartir la cama conmigo luego de lo que había pasado. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y me quedé observándolo. Su semblante lucía tenso, así lo recordaba, las noches en que hacíamos el amor antes de dormir él solía descansar muy plácidamente, pero las demás… siempre lucía muy tenso, como si las preocupaciones que no demostraba en el día lo atormentaran por las noches y volvieran a desaparecer cuando abría los ojos.

 **Más... si te sueño más**

 **Ya no podré dormir nunca jamás**

Muchas veces en Siberia, la despertar primero, pues era la que más dormía, me preguntaba qué cosas pasaban por su mente, a veces le propinaba un par de caricias muy sutiles por sus cabellos, mejillas, orejas, algún beso en su frente, esos gestos solían borrar esas expresiones abrumadas en su rostro, aunque a veces también lo despertaban, como fuera cumplían su propósito, y yo olvidaba todas esas preguntas cuando esos ojos azules volvían a observarme.

Sacudí la cabeza molesta al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y salí de la cama sin importarme hacer ruido.

Siguiendo con mis planes me puse ropa cómoda y fui a correr tres horas.

Al regresar tomé una ducha rápida y me alisté con pantalones de mezclilla, mis botas de caña alta, una musculosa blanca y sobre esta adicioné una camisa celeste de mangas cortas.

Todos habían desayunado ya, lo hice sola, mi maestro me había guardado una ración de huevos revueltos y Jugo de naranja exprimido.

Tras alimentarme Etan me arrastró con él a un paseo, esta vez seríamos solo él y yo, lo que internamente agradecí, aunque una parte de mí se preguntó si Camus habría tenido algo que ver con todo eso, su maestro apenas me había dirigido la palabra, lo cual me resultó incómodo, aunque no podía culparlo, quizás estaba molesto porque su alumno había dormido en el suelo.

Etan y yo caminamos sin un rumbo fijo, disfrutando de su barrio, el sol, la fresca brisa, y los sonidos de la ciudad en marcha, vehículos, personas yendo y viniendo apresurados, turistas riendo y sacándose fotos.

Llegado el medio día paramos en un puesto de comida en la calle, estaba sorprendida de ver aún más que la última vez. Optamos por uno que vendía tacos, siempre había querido probarlos.

"Ayer comida china, y hoy comida Mexicana" Sonreí "Ni parece que estuviera en París"

"Mira a tu alrededor y lo recordarás" Aconsejó mi maestro, caminaba a mi lado dándole unos buenos mordiscos al suyo.

"No imagino al señor Dominik comiendo en puestos ambulantes"

"Ja, por que no lo hace, si pregunta estuvimos en un restaurante, no tengo ganas de otro de sus sermones sobre las ETAs y deficientes controles de salubridad en éstos lugares"

"¿ETAs?"

"Enfermedades transmitidas por los alimentos, pareciera que no se hubiera criado en el santuario"

Reí, mi maestro tenía un buen punto, ahí nadie sabía de todas esas cosas, pero hasta donde llegaba mi conocimientos… no teníamos bajas por intoxicaciones, las bajas eran por otros motivos más severos como guerras… o cotidianos como entrenamientos.

La cantidad de bajas en el santuario, otro tema sobre el que no quería pensar demasiado.

"¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó con Amenthys?"

La pregunta de repente casi me hizo atragantarme con lo que estaba comiendo, casi había olvidado que dejé pendiente ese tema con él, naturalmente no iba a dejarlo así nada más.

"Murió… ya se lo dije"

No quería decirle todo, la culpa aún me consumía y no dudaba de que mi maestro llegara a la misma conclusión, que yo la había matado en realidad, mi imprudencia, mi rebeldía.

"Una mujer joven no muere así nada más, ¿Cómo fue?"

Mordí mis labios y ambos detuvimos el andar, junto a uno de los puentes, su mirada empezó a escudriñarme pese a que yo no sé la correspondía, ahora solo miraba el agua que corría debajo nuestro.

"¿Milo?"

Mi silencio no hizo más que contagiarle mi ansiedad.

"La mataron"

Sus cejas se fruncieron, había olvidado esa expresión.

"¿Quién?"

"Un traidor, pero me encargué de él"

Seguía sin verlo a los ojos y era probable que estuviera temblando, no quería decírselo, era demasiado para mí. El silencio se estableció entre los dos hasta que mi garganta se resecó.

Finalmente mi maestro me concedió algo de piedad.

"Ya veo"

Esa acotación me hizo saber que no haría más preguntas.

"Es… una verdadera pena" Caminó y se recargó en la baranda del puente "Pero estás cosas pasan todo el tiempo"

Era verdad, en el santuario la vida valía muy poco, la de Amenthys era sumamente valiosa para mí… pero solo para mí, para el santuario había sido una cifra más, alguien que podía ser reemplazado por cualquiera, ni siquiera portaba una armadura, quienes no gozaban de ese privilegio eran sumamente descartables.

"Nunca sabes cuánto te queda junto a una persona que aprecias, por eso debes aprovecharlo bien"

Esas palabras captaron de nuevo mi atención, mi maestro estaba serio, ahora que yo lo miraba él ya no lo hacía, estaba perdido en algún lugar del horizonte, el viento sacudía sus cortos cabellos y alborotaba los míos.

Sentí que debía preguntarle algo, algo que nunca le expresé a nadie en voz alta en el pasado, no me sentía cómoda compartiendo ese sentimiento, pero de él podía esperar una respuesta más sincera y experimentada que de cualquiera.

"¿Cómo se consigue… vivir solo para Athena?"

No parecí sorprenderlo, porque ni siquiera cambió su postura al responderme.

"No se consigue, es imposible Milo"

Eso era ridículo, se trataba del ideal que todos perseguíamos y él me afirmaba que era Inalcanzable.

"Somos seres humanos, tenemos necesidades, emociones, no podemos negarnos por completo a nosotros mismos… seríamos alguna especie de aberración de la naturaleza, sin sentimientos, sin nada que nos importe en verdad. Todos tenemos alguien que…. Que hace que todo valga la pena, alguien por quien morirías, o más de una persona por lo que lo harías, protegemos a Athena porque ella los protegerá a todos… La amamos también por ello, pero no le entregamos la totalidad de nuestra vida, aunque sí nuestra muerte"

Me quedé muy sorprendida y confundida al escucharlo, empecé a retorcer mis dedos y junté valor para hacer la nueva pregunta que se me había formulado.

"Acaba de decirme que todos… todos tenemos a alguien, eso lo incluiría a usted… Acaso… alguna vez…"

Mi maestro desde que lo conocía… era un casanova, muchas mujeres, ninguna novia, me era lo normal, era un caballero… no debería perder el tiempo con romances, relaciones, parejas, me parecía lo correcto, no tanto la cantidad de mujeres, pero sí el que no se dejara envolver por ninguna, en cierto modo quise pensar, en mi ingenuidad, que ese tipo de relación teníamos Camus y yo cuando empezamos a involucrarnos años atrás, solo sexo, un poco de diversión, pero amistad, nada más complicado, por lo que me decepcioné de mi misma al pasar el tiempo y darme cuenta que eso… no era suficiente, que quería más, quería exclusividad sobre él, que lo quería más tiempo, todo el tiempo, que había cosas que quería que me dijera, ya no bastaba con las risas y los gemidos.

 **Más y más, si más te quiero... quiereme tú mucho más**

Ahora se formaba un interrogante que me daba cierta esperanza… ¿No fui solo yo? ¿Mi maestro también lo padeció?

"¿Quieres saber si amé a alguien?"

Sí, exactamente eso quería saber.

"Pues… sí"

"Lo hago, amo a Dominik"

"Pero…"

"Es como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, nada tendría sentido ya sin él"

Eso no era lo mismo, eso era lo que se suponía que seríamos Camus y yo y no resultó, no era lo que quería escuchar.

"Ya veo…"

"No digas Ya veo, yo digo Ya veo, aún no he terminado, sí, amé a alguien si tanto deseas saberlo"

En ese momento se giró a verme.

"¿Una… mujer?"

"¡Por supuesto que una mujer!"

Lo había dicho por solo decirlo, pero entendía su exabrupto.

"¿Y qué pasó con ella?"

No lo veía pasando sus años dorados con ella en vez de que con su mejor amigo, eso solo quería decir que no había resultado bien.

Mi maestro suspiró y volvió a darme la espalda, regresando a la posición inicial, con sus codos en la baranda del puente, tuve que conformarme con su espalda y el perfil de un rostro que empezaba a volverse melancólico.

"Nunca te lo mencioné, pero no fuiste la primer mujer aspirante a armadura dorada"

Esa sí era una novedad.

"¿Hubo otra… escorpio?"

Él negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

"No, Acuario"

Otra vez lo mismo, Escorpio y Acuario.

"¿Y qué pasó con ella?"

"¿Qué pasa con quienes fallan su prueba final?"

Estaba muerta, eso me había querido decir, la que pudo ser la primera mujer en vestir el oro de la historia… había robado el corazón de mi maestro y muerto.

"Era… la mujer más hermosa del santuario, ella era… perfecta"

Asentí aunque nunca la conocí, imaginé que debió serlo, él sabía de lo que hablaba, conocía demasiadas mujeres.

"Y Cuando combatía… era tan apasionada, violenta, sus ojos… sus ojos tenían un brillo muy particular"

No dejaba de ser extraño, escucharlo hablar así, así de enamorado… triste.

"Siempre supe que no pasaría la prueba"

"¿La consideraba débil?"

"No, pero Dominik era su contrincante, ambos iban por la armadura, y ambos… eran hermanos, gemelos de hecho"

Mis labios se separaron un poco al escucharlo, no podía imaginar un escenario más cruel, dos hermanos luchando a muerte por una armadura… ¿Qué clase de despiadado los había dejado llegar hasta ese punto?

"El señor Dominik fue el más fuerte…"

"No lo sé… solo sé que él sobrevivió y ella murió, no sé si la venció, no sé si ella se dejó vencer, si todo se salió de control, pero eso fue lo que pasó, ella acabó en un ataúd de hielo en uno de los polos… y Dominik regresó con la envestidura de Acuario"

Por eso Camus había hecho su entrenamiento en Siberia, era de suponer que su maestro no querría habitar en la tierra donde quedó el cadáver de su hermana como recuerdo de lo que fue necesario para llegar hasta la cima. Ese hombre estaba más jodido que su propio alumno.

"Mi vida pareció acabarse cuando lo vi, y quería acabar con la de él, nada tenía sentido sin Jade ya, nada importaba, estaba preparándome para proteger a Athena por un mundo que ya no me importaba, todas mis convicciones estaban destruidas, y cansado del silencio de Dominik fue que decidí definir las cosas entre los dos, vengar a Jade o morir en el intento, a él no le importaba la muerte de su hermana y yo ya no podía soportarlo, empezamos una batalla de los mil días, que no fue tan extensa, llegando al límite él… él se quebrantó por completo, lo conocía desde la infancia, no éramos íntimos amigos, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para sentirme abrumado de… verlo llorar así, jamás me perdonaría que te contara todo esto, pero no solo lloró, lo hizo durante horas y horas, pasé de observarlo a tratar de calmarlo… No se trataba de que no le importara… no sabía exteriorizarlo y lo estaba consumiendo por dentro"

Él hizo una pausa y nuevamente se volteo a verme, recargando su cadera esta vez en la baranda.

"Los Acuario son complicados, mientras nosotros cometemos demasiadas imprudencias por dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones desenfrenadas… ellos las evitan siendo siempre racionales… pero pagando por ello con poca inteligencia emocional, pueden reprimirse al punto de enfermarse, Jade era diferente, pero por lo visto porque ella no estaba destinada a portar Acuario, los que viven bajo su constelación… por lo general son así Milo, no es que no les importe… no saben expresarlo… debes aprender a leer entrelineas"

Toda esa conversación comenzó a incomodarme, había comenzado tratando de conocer más a mi maestro, de identificarme con él y había terminado aprendiendo sobre Dominik… Y sobre Camus… curiosamente, ¿No es que no les importe? Esa frase empezó a adentrarse en mi mente y una nueva idea se fue gestando en mí ¿Por qué me decía eso? Todo había sido atinado, demasiada casualidad, acaso…

"¡¿Camus les contó todo?!"

No, no era posible, era un secreto, nuestro secreto, nadie debía saberlo, no se podía ser tan imprudente…

Pero la expresión tranquila y hasta piadosa de mi maestro me lo confirmó todo.

"¡Lo voy a matar!"

Sin dejarle explicar nada emprendí el regreso a la casa de Dominik a toda velocidad.

 **Más y más...**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí.**

Desde ya MIL DISCULPAS Dios es mi testigo que no he tenido ni tiempo de sentarme, y para escribir necesito estar tranquila varias horas, no puedo hacerlo a las corridas, peor aún éste capítulo, tenía un enjambre de ideas en la cabeza, lo que más deseaba escribir ya no entró porque se me va muy a largo, trato de que siempre estén entre las 5000 y 7000 palabras y ya me excedí, prefiero dejarlo aquí con la promesa de no tardar tanto, por otro lado el escenario de París me enredó un poco, tuve que hacer mis investigaciones, nuevamente lo digo: Nunca pisé Paris o Francia, por lo que visualizarlos caminando por sus calles se vuelve complicado, diferente al santuario que ya estamos todos familiarizados gracias al anime je, pero espero el resultado les haya gustado.

 **A ver, aclaraciones, vamos por partes, dijo Jack el destripador:**

Jade, ella nació como respuesta a una plegaria que le hice a mi muza XD hace varios capítulos que estoy bloqueada con eso, la conversación entre Etan y Milo, quería incluir a otra amazona, quizás otra Escorpio del pasado, algo que le sirviera a Milo para comprender mejor su vínculo con Camus, quizás hasta una leyenda que explicara porqué estos dos signos siempre son tan unidos, pero tras exprimirme las neuronas decidí que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo que en realidad no tiene explicación, como la amistad, no sabemos de dónde nace, porque existe, que es lo que te apega tanto a alguien, pero … es así, tampoco sabemos por qué Acuario y Escorpio son unidos (Si sabemos, porque Milo iba a ser el maestro de Hyoga originalmente y Kurumada lo cambió por Camus por los ataques de hielo… y su amistad fue un guiño a eso, que se volvió popular en el yaoi y le siguen haciendo fanservice todo el tiempo) pero es así, funciona y ya XD. Jade está inspirada en Kardia, pero versión femenina XD, algo que me debo escribir hace rato, todo culpa de Ale-Chan XD

Sobre lo que sabe Etan, lo sabe por viejo zorro XD escuchó parte de la conversación, Dominik jamás traicionaría la confianza de Camus así.

Milo está siendo una arpía, lo sé XD pero es una arpía adorable, esta echa una pelota de emociones y Camus aún la trae loca XD pero ya se va a dar contra la pared, prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor para Camus.

Sobre las comidas… el Café al que fueron lo escogí porque es uno de los más recomendados… y caros, busqué la página del lugar y revisé la carta, luego una amiga que es chef me explicó que carajos decía ahí XD y sí, el primer plato era chino, nada que ver, luego cuando les quise hacer comer algo en la calle… me encontré con que abundan los puestos de tacos, empanadas y… panchos (Hot Dog) así que pues… pensé lo mismo que Milo, ningún comer comida francesa.

Con respecto al suceso con el hombre ebrio… lo inspiré en uno de mis trabajos, vivo en Isla turística, así que se ve de todo por acá, y en uno de los restaurantes, a media tarde cuando no había nadie en el salón, estaba atendiendo una moza de 18, una dulce, muy bonita, rubia, menuda, y aprovechando que la vio sola se le vino un empresario que estaba bastante tomado, le pidió una copa y empezó a hacerse el galán y perseguirla, cuando lo desairó… se me metió a gritos a la cocina a exigir que 'se lo atendiera bien' y empezó con un discurso '¿No saben quién soy yo? ¡Tengo mucha plata, soy importante!' No creía lo que veía y escuchaba, rojos los ojos… y la pobre chica (que ella no le dio la trompada que se merecía) estaba paralizada, al final vino el gerente del hotel a poner orden, la mandó a la chica que vuelva a sus tareas y no se preocupe por nada, luego con toda la diplomacia del mundo lo expulsó del salón, que se largara o lo hacía sacar con seguridad. En fin, para que vean que si pareció exagerado… no lo es, los hay peores XD

Bueno, creo que no queda mas que aclarar, solo disculparme de nuevo por la demora XD

 **Review anónimos:**

 **XelTwilight:** ¡Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que te guste, espero no odies éste capítulo je, me quedo algo cruel, pero es de transición. Saludos!

 **Elizabetha:** Hola! Tanto tiempo, te debía una respuesta, tienes que hacerte una cuenta así te respondo por Mp jajaja te cuento que también soy cristiana, aunque no católica, pero me criaron también con la idea de que el matrimonio no se disuelve o no existe el divorcio, sin embargo ya hace tiempo entendí que no es tan así, creo en el matrimonio, la familia, que todo debe planificarse bien y conocerse antes de formalizar una unión, pero la realidad que se vive hoy en día es muy diferente y nos obliga a ver las cosas de manera diferente, osea… si una pareja vive junta y hasta tiene hijos ¿No es un matrimonio porque no se casó? La boda formal, el registro civil… fueron cosas que no estableció Dios, las estableció el hombre, antiguamente bastaba con que llevaran a su prometida a vivir con ellos para ser considerados matrimonio, por lo que creo que estar casado es mas que un papel y recibir la 'bendición' eso es lo ideal, y es hermoso hacerlo (de hecho planeo hacerlo de ese modo) pero ante Dios si ya viven como matrimonio.. lo son, puedes tener un hijo y no hacerle acta de nacimiento como exige la ley, pero eso no te hace menos madre, te hace una madre irresponsable o una madre que no cumple la ley, pero madre en fin, no estar casados legalmente solo te vuelve un matrimonio que arranca con el pie izquierdo, pero matrimonio al fin, si ya tienen hasta hijos… ¿Cómo decirles 'novios? No se si me explico. Lo mismo que el tema del divorcio, creo que una persona no debe cargar o ser esclavo toda la vida de un error, lo mejor que me pasó fue que mis padres se divorciaran, era insoportable verlos juntos, sufría mas que mi madre de ver como mi padre la trataba, me rompía el corazón, y llegúe a odiarlo, no lo habría odiado tanto si solo se hubiera marchado a los 10 años de matrimonio en vez de los 20, y doy fe que mi madre hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer, orar por él, callarse muchas cosas, perdonar, poner de su parte, compartir las cosas que a él le gustaban, evitar reñirle, no pasarle factura de todas las que se mandaba, soportarle a toda la familia que no la quería, callarse cuando su suegra la humillaba… todo, todo, todo, y yo no veía la hora que le dijera '¡Sabes qué? Me tenés podrida, sos un ingrato, ándate!' y hoy es una alegre divorciada, soltera, pero feliz, más linda que nunca, es OTRA PERSONA, y recién hace menos de un año yo pude reconciliarme con mi padre por todo, y pedirle perdón porque lo odie por el daño que le hacía a mi madre, no por lo que me hacía a mi (si a mi ni bola me daba) Yo no creo que alguien debiera decirle a mi madre 'Fue lo que elegiste de boba, ahora jodete' Se equivocó, conoció a mi padre cuando tenía una autoestima destrozada, sentía que a nadie le importaba y se sintió reconfortada de casarse y pensar en tener hijos, que sus hijos si la iban a amar, no puede pagar toda su vida ese error, ¿Qué sabía de amor una mujer que jamás recibió afecto o una caricia de niña, que padeció abusos? Cada situación es muy particular, por eso no hay que juzgar, y recordar que Cristo nos hizo libres para que vivamos en libertad, no atormentados por nuestros errores, eso no quiere decir que al primer problema uno se divorcie, pero hay situaciones y situaciones… por mucho que ores… la gente solo cambia si quiere, porque Dios no manipula a nadie, por lo que no hay garantía de que tu matrimonio se salve, depende de los dos, si das todo y al otro no le importa… pues es tiempo de un divorcio y que Dios lo bendiga.

Perdón, por eso decía que es mejor por MP XD era para una respuesta larga, de todas formas me parece perfecto que valores el matrimonio y su solides, pocos lo hacen hoy, por mi parte si me caso será porque además de amar a esa persona hallamos tenidos TODAS las charlas que tenemos que tener, sepamos lo que queremos, a donde vamos, etc, no cometeré el error de mis padres.

Sobre el fic, muchas gracias, adoro tus review, fue un capítulo que costó casi como éste el anterior, pero debía llegar al deshielo de Camus je. Saludos!.

 **Ayelen:** Pobre de tu Camie y Mi Camie UU sorry XD éste capítulo lo hice sufrir je, pero es necesario, igual Milo también sufre (Se supone que eso nos consuele?) y ya sabemos que está a tres años de sufrir como nunca, porecitos, lo tan complejo de su amor es lo que me hace amarlos, siempre están envueltos por la dulzura junto con la tragedia, pero siempre juntos XD es su destino muajajaja, y ya vez que no salió Saga XD igual es otro al que le queda poco. Saludos y gracias por tu review!.

Y a todos ¡Buen comienzo de semana! Y nos leemos! (Si es que queda alguien por aquí XD en verdad me tardé…)


	22. Capítulo 21: Reconciliación

**Inalcanzable**

Capítulo 21: Reconciliación

POV Camus

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así?

Los pocos intentos que había hecho de aproximarme a Milo habían sido un completo fracaso, ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder y yo en verdad no tenía fuerzas para soportar otro enfrentamiento, cada palabra que liberaba estaba cargada de veneno, uno que se inyectaba en mi cuerpo y me iba consumiendo.

Que lejos habían quedado los tiempos en que ella me adoraba y anhelaba mis visitas, la dulce Milo que me sofocaba con sus abrazos y besos, ansiosa por atención, preocupada de que llegara la hora en que debiera marcharme. Claro, sabía que esa Milo ya no regresaría, no podíamos volver el tiempo atrás, ninguno de los dos era ya el mismo, ¿Qué nos había pasado? La vida misma, y nos seguiría pasando, Milo corría lejos de mí y yo ya no tenía la misma resistencia para seguirla.

Además había algo más… más bien, había alguien más. Ella ya no estaba sola.

Me negaba a pensar en ello, quería pensar que lo que compartimos jamás saldría de nosotros dos, pero me estaba engañando, el cuerpo de Milo tenía nuevas firmas que no pertenecían a mi puño y letra, las marcas de un amante demandante, receloso, que buscaba dejar huellas por toda su piel como un mensaje de advertencia, y yo lo había entendido, su figura desnuda saliendo del baño había pasado a segundo plano al tener esa revelación, y no supe como sentirme al respecto.

Traté de empezar una conversación, ignorar los escalofríos en todo mi ser, pero fue inútil, lo único que conseguí fue más de lo mismo, rechazo, y el recuerdo de que ella no pensaba cambiar de parecer.

Pero también la noción de que Milo mentía, una vez más, sus ojos contradecían por completo a su boca.

Contrariado me alejé, sabía que no estaba haciendo ningún avance, ella estaba al límite, si seguía acercándome la haría brincar al vació, no retroceder, decidí que dejaría que se acercara por su cuenta.

"¿Y cómo te fue anoche?"

La pregunta de mi maestro me regresó a la realidad, estaba sentado a la mesa y él se acababa de aproximar con un emparedado que colocó en frente mío, aún no almorzábamos.

"Gracias… ¿Anoche?" No quise apresurar conclusiones.

Dominik rodeo la mesa y se sentó en frente mío con un plato similar.

"Con Milo, Camus, ¿Cómo te fue?"

Arrugué la frente, observé mi sándwich, y solté un largo suspiro, no tenía apetito.

"Excelente, de hecho hicimos el amor toda la noche"

La expresión de mi maestro me dejó claro que no había encontrado divertido mi sarcasmo.

"Camus…" Y la manera en que arrastró mi nombre lo reafirmó.

"Lo siento" Le concedí "Pero la verdad… preferiría ya no hablar de eso"

Y eso fue lo que él me concedió a mí, con un asentimiento y empezando a hablar de inmediato sobre unas entradas para el teatro.

Fue difícil seguir el hilo de la conversación, mi mente se había ido junto con Milo y andaba paseando por donde quiera que ella estuviera en esos momentos con Etan, lejos de mí, como se había vuelto costumbre, solo me quedaban dos días en París antes de tener que regresar a Siberia, era el plazo que me había pautado, no podía dejar tanto tiempo a los niños solos, pero odiaba pensar que me iría peor de lo que había llegado.

Empezaba a considerar marcharme esa misma tarde, antes de que Milo regresara, ella no me quería ahí y su constante rechazo me afectaba más de lo que dejaba entrever, nada bueno saldría de seguir forzándola a convivir.

Con esos pensamientos estaba cuando el regreso de Milo me tomó por sorpresa, apenas supe que estaba cerca y la puerta de entrada fue azotada de manera que desprendió algo de revoque de la pared.

"¡Maldita basura!"

Empezaba a ponerme de pie, confundido, y la mesa que nos separaba dejó de ser un problema, derribada, quizás rota, mi maestro retrocedió, y Milo me arrojó contra la pared, yo di contra ella con mayor fuerza que la misma puerta y toda mi espalda se resintió.

"¡Milo!" No fui yo, fue mi maestro, que de cerca la reprendía, no lo veía, mis ojos estaban sobre esas turquesas que me observaban con un odio infinito, mayor del que hubiera visto antes.

"¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"

"¿De qué…?" Un golpe cruzó mi cara, pude haber esquivado, pero seguía sin comprender, ¿Qué era?…. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho ahora? ¿Cómo podía volverla miserable con solo respirar?

"¡Yaretzi! ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a nombrarla?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirles a nuestros maestros?! ¡Nunca te importo y vas por ahí hablando de ello!"

Eso resolvía el interrogante sobre a qué se debía el estado de Milo, y yo no podía decir mucho en mi defensa, era verdad, habíamos acordado no decirlo… y yo lo había hecho… ¿Debía disculparme acaso? ¿Serviría de algo?

Otro golpe, del lado contrario esta vez, ella no golpeaba tan duro como quería, pero de todas formas dolía, dolía ese odio, dolía amarla, dolía ver que ella era tan infeliz.

Varios golpes más siguieron, más gritos, solo solté mi cuerpo, como el día que Yaretzi se fue, y la dejé desahogarse.

Apenas pude notar a Etan llegar, en un parpadeó él había golpeado Milo y derribado en el suelo.

"¡Ya deja de actuar como pendeja!" Fue su reclamo, ella le miraba sorprendida, sus ojos tan grandes que me recordó a cuando era niña y su maestro la reprendía.

Etan la sujetó del cabello para levantarla, Milo cerró sus ojos, supe que iba a volver a golpearla, y sin pensarlo le disparé por la espalda, un burdo intento de polvo de diamantes, para que la soltara, cuando el hielo lo sacudió supe que había cometido un error.

El anterior santo de Escorpio volteó a verme, había una mezcla de irritación y sorpresa en su mirada, podía entenderlo, en teoría… él me estaba defendiendo.

Lo miré con molestia, él aún sostenía a Milo con rudeza, y aunque sabía que no podía volver a atacarlo, era un superior, tenía el deseo de hacerlo.

"Esto es increíble" Recién en ese momento la soltó, sacudiendo la escarcha que había en su ropa "¿Acaso no tienes dignidad?"

Elevó su mano derecha y al instante tuve que sujetarme el hombro, conocía de sobra ese insoportable ardor, acababa de ser víctima de la scarlet needle.

"¡¿Cómo dejas que una mujer te maltrate así?! ¿Qué clase de santo eres?"

Mi maestro estaba detrás de mí, pero no lo escuché acotar nada al respecto, ni siquiera intentó intervenir.

Milo estaba en el suelo, sentada con las piernas flexionadas a un lado, su rostro lucía preocupado.

Aparté la mirada de ella cuando otra aguja se alojó en mi cuerpo, estaba vez en el abdomen, haciendo que me doblara.

"Patético, y te atreves a medirte conmigo, discúlpate con tu maestro por ser tan débil"

Irónicamente pensé que quizás debería haberlo.

Una aguja más me atravesó, ya era la tercera, y la cuarta se sumó casi al instante, provocándome un quejido de dolor.

"Quizás debería matarte ahora, te haría un favor"

"Ma… maestro"

La voz de Milo fue un susurro.

Etan la ignoró por completo y volvió a arremeter contra mí, caí de rodillas, y una tibia humedad me hizo consiente de que, de una de las heridas, empezaba a brotar sangre.

"¿Qué pasa Camus? ¿Nada que decir?"

No sabía que quería escuchar, solo le sostuve la mirada, tratando de entender, tratando de no darle el gusto de verme deshecho.

"¿Nada?" Insistió una vez más "Como quieras"

Ese maldito veneno, una vez más arrojado hacía mí, me pregunté brevemente si de verdad deseaba matarme, o si de verdad me importaba que lo hiciera, Isaack y Hyoga me necesitaban, la diosa me necesitaba, y yo no lograba sentirme angustiado.

Diez agujas llegaron a alojarse en mí, llevándome a conocer una nueva escala de dolor, a gritar del mismo. Y cuando mi cuerpo se desplomó sobre mi propia sangre, fue el turno de Milo de gritar.

"¡No!" Fue un alarido mayor que los que yo había dado "¡Ya déjelo!"

La sentí llegar a mi lado y empezar a levantarme con cuidado, buscando sujetarme de alguna zona que no hubiera sido atravesada por Etan, mi cabeza descansó sobre su hombro, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban, supe en esos momentos que Milo estaba llorando.

"Camus…"

Temí por un momento que el santo de Escorpio decidiera tomar una represaría contra ella, pero en vez de eso pareció apaciguarse, lo escuché suspirar, y los pasos de mi maestro yendo hacia donde él estaba, seguía sin decir nada.

"Vamos Dominik, dejemos a los dos inútiles solos, a cómo van vamos a tener que regresar al santuario nosotros en su lugar"

La puerta se cerró y abrí los ojos, aunque no quería verlo, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, Milo no paraba de sollozar, una de sus manos acariciaba mi rostro, los sitios donde ella misma me había golpeado.

Repitió mi nombre varías veces más, yo seguí sin decir nada, hubiera querido reconfortarla, pero ya había aprendido que no tenía esa capacidad.

Cuando Milo logró tranquilizarse se separó de mí, apoyándome contra la pared, la suavidad con que lo hizo contrastó enormemente con la rudeza que había aplicado momentos atrás.

"Quítate la polera" Me indicó cuando regresó, traía en sus manos unas botellitas que debió sacar del mismo botiquín del baño.

Cumplí con su deseo y la vi empapar una bolita de gasa en algo que identifiqué como rifocina.

"No desaparecerá el dolor pero… así no se infectara"

"Nunca desaparece el dolor"

Ella me miró con aprensión, pero empezó la curación, arrodillada en frente mío, limpió herida por herida con mucha diligencia, y luego me buscó una camisa limpia, la que me ayudó a abotonar. Cuando metió el último botón en su ojal tomé sus manos con las mías, para evitar que se apartara, sus ojos seguían rojizos, pero imaginé que mi estado no era mucho mejor.

"¿Por qué dices que no me importa Yaretzi?"

Ella apretó brevemente sus labios, luego apartó la mirada.

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"Sí quieres, a eso regresaste" Ejercí un poco de presión sobre sus manos para que no consiguiera alejarse y me acerqué un poco más, lo que me fue posible.

"Pero ya no"

"Es mi hija, Milo, ¿Cómo podría no importarme?"

"Nunca lo pareció, debe ser la primera vez que le llamas así"

Esa tarde me la pasaría en suspiros.

"Estabas ansioso por que se la llevaran… la dejaste ir… la desechaste como un estorbo…"

"Basta Milo" Jalé de ella para que dejara de ver hacia otro lado, quería que me mirara a los ojos, no debía haber más malos entendidos entre nosotros "Sabíamos que no podríamos quedárnosla"

"Aun así…"

"No quería sentirme como me siento ahora… lo reconozco, lo maneje mal, quise que hubiera distancia emocional… no entendí que era imposible"

"Sí, lo manejaste mal" No necesitaba que estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

"Pero tú tampoco me lo facilitaste… ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue tener que dársela a Arthur arrancándola de tus brazos mientras llorabas? Porque uno de los dos tenía que hacer lo correcto y me tocó a mí"

"¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que hiciste lo correcto?"

"No necesito responderte eso, tu misma sabes la verdad Milo"

Ella frunció el ceño, y zafó sus manos de mi agarre, pero no la dejé ir, la tomé por la cintura y acerqué a mí, por fortuna no me dio más pelea.

"Estás años han sido un infierno, ya quiero que termine"

"Pues yo no me lo he pasado de maravilla" Fue apenas un murmullo, pero pude escucharla con claridad.

"Lo sé… pero quiero que entiendas esto, hicimos lo correcto, merecía una vida normal… segura, y nosotros… somos santos de Athena"

"Athena" Le escuché una breve risa "No sé cuándo fue la última vez que pensé en ella"

Interesante, yo lo hacía a todo momento, a toda hora, era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo en la fría Siberia, lleno de dudas hacía el patriarca, lleno de dolor por Milo.

Ella se recostó contra mi cuerpo, sentándose sobre mis piernas, y volvió a pasar sus pequeños dedos por mi rostro, apartando algunos cabellos.

"¿Estás mejor?"

"Sí" Empezaba a pensar que estaba muerto de hecho, porque de ninguna manera imaginé que en solo unas horas Milo y yo podríamos volver a estar tan cerca y tan íntimos, temía que alguien regresara, nos interrumpiera y arruinara el momento, pero eso no pasó.

Tampoco dijimos nada más, pasamos la tarde así, abrazados, en silencio, en algún momento Milo volvió a romper a llorar, no supe por qué lloraba esa vez, pero la dejé hacerlo, frotando lentamente su espalda.

Cuando dejó de entrar luz por la ventana ella sugirió irnos a dormir.

Yo seguía sin comer, pero no tenía ya deseos de hacerlo, solo quería seguirla.

Milo se desvistió en frente mío y colocó la pijama, por lo que supuse que podía hacer lo mismo, mis heridas ya no sangraban, ardían horrores, pero como el hambre… no me importaban, solo quería que siguiéramos cerca.

Pensé brevemente en si debía ir a buscar el colchón otra vez, pero Milo despejó toda duda cuando tomó mi mano y me invitó a acompañarla.

Dos años ya, dos años desde la última vez que dormimos así, entrelazados, envuelto con su aroma tan dulce y femenino, su calor corporal, acunado por sus pequeñas protestas entre sueños.

Complacido, me dejé abrazar por Morfeo, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que llevaba ahí horas, y todo eso no era más que un sueño.

En algún momento regresaron nuestros maestros, no supe que hora era, pero la puerta, el sonido de las sillas y la televisión me despertaron, al igual que a Milo, estábamos en completa oscuridad, apenas alumbrados por una tenue luz que ingresaba por la ventana.

Ella se removió entre suspiros, buscando un mejor acomodo, liberé su cintura para que pudiera hacerlo y se giró para recostar su rostro sobre mi pecho, ahora ella me envolvía con sus delgados brazos, le acaricié los cabellos, colando mis dedos entre esas suaves hebras ensortijadas, Milo levantó su cara, podía ver el contorno de la misma, toda su forma, pero lo que no podían esconder las sombras nocturnas eran sus ojos, esas brillantes turquesas que parecían tener luz propia y en esos momentos me estaban observando, absorbiendo, tentándome, llevándome a casi contener el aliento, quería besarla, deseaba como nada besarla, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, no quería arruinarlo.

Ella me sostuvo la mirada unos instantes que me parecieron eternos, luego apagó esos enormes faroles y fue como si toda la iluminación de la habitación hubiera desaparecido, volví a sentir su peso contra mi pecho, su intensa respiración, que delató que también estaba nerviosa.

Y me dormí preguntándome si no acababa de dejar pasar la ocasión.

La segunda vez que desperté… Milo ya no estaba conmigo, me costaba creer que hubiera podido alejarse sin que lo sintiera, en qué nivel de descanso había caído para no percibir tanto movimiento, tal vez se trataba de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir adecuadamente, a pesar del ardor en mi cuerpo, me sentía presa de una paz que sabía que desaparecería cuando empezara a hacerme preguntas, pero cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Milo apareció decidí enterrar todas las dudas, no las quería conmigo.

Ella tenía el cabello mojado y estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca, destiló un aroma fresco al acercarse, acababa de tomar un baño.

Mi mirada se paseó por su figura, deteniéndose en los hombros, donde aún estaban esas marcas desagradables, yo nunca había marcado su cuerpo de esa manera, ella era fuerte, pero su piel lucía tan delicada… tardé en darme cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado obvio, al verla a los ojos noté cierta aprensión, mucha incomodidad, y sabía que no era por su desnudes, le molestaba que yo lo supiera, que supiera que había estado con alguien más… y que había sido algo resiente, quizás esperaba que le reclamara o preguntara, pero era de lo último que quería hablar, no quería saber quién o como había sido, si era importante para ella o solo fue algo ocasional como lo mío con Nahir, la liberaría de esa carga, nada arruinaría el momento que había añorado tanto tiempo.

"No te sentí levantarte"

Ella me miró sorprendida, luego apartó la mirada y se dirigió al placar.

"Lo sé, abrazaste la almohada y seguiste durmiendo"

"Estaba cansado… supongo que el veneno de tu maestro tuvo algo que ver…"

No estaba seguro de que así fuera, pero había sufrido pérdida de sangre, prefería culpar a eso que ser demasiado sincero con ella, no necesitaba saber tanto de cómo había sido mi vida todo ese tiempo.

"Puede ser… ¿Por qué no te das un baño? Nos esperan para desayunar"

¿Nos esperaban para desayunar? ¿Había escuchado bien?

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Sí" Se giró y atrapé la toalla que me aventó "Date prisa, mi maestro no sabe esperar, no querrás que se enfade de nuevo"

¿Y qué iba a hacerme? ¿Clavarme las cinco agujas restantes? Considerando que esas no fueran ya sus intenciones más que desayunar.

"Anda, no te va a hacer nada, lo vi muy calmado"

Milo creyó adivinar mis temores y decidí dejar las cosas así.

Me di una ducha y cuando salí me sorprendí de que ella me estuviera esperando sentada en la cama, ya estaba vestida, pantalón de mezclilla y una bonita blusa roja, tenía el cabello sujeto en una coleta, dejando solo dos mechones enmarcando su rostro y cubriendo sus hombros, me pregunté vagamente si había recordado lo mucho que me gustaba ese peinado u optó por él por mera comodidad, preferí pensar lo primero.

No parecía tener intensiones de darme intimidad así que opté por ignorar un poco su mirada curiosa y buscar algo que ponerme, se sentía demasiado calor dentro de la habitación, supuse que una musculosa o playera sería lo apropiado.

"Ponte la negra" Milo interrumpió mi canal de pensamiento "Destaca el color de tu cabello"

Como si necesitara destacarlo más, prácticamente lo tenía en llamas, pero aprecie su consejo.

"Está bien"

Quedamos en silencio unos instantes más, imaginé que quería decirme algo y estaba buscando las palabras, recién volví a hablar cuando acababa de ponerme el pantalón.

"Camus… ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente a mi maestro?"

Sí, debí imaginarme que por ahí iba todo el asunto.

"Yo no le dije nada a tu maestro fuera de lo que los modales me obligan Milo"

"¿Y cómo diablos lo supo?"

"No lo sé… quizás mi maestro…"

"Le dijiste a tu maestro entonces"

Agradecí que su tono fuera calmado, no deseaba retomar la discusión del día anterior con la misma pasión.

"Necesitaba hacerlo, Milo"

Ella arqueo sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos, quizás confundida por esa respuesta, pero al final asintió aceptando mi explicación, un toque de compasión que no esperaba.

"Entonces ambos lo saben"

No supe a donde quería llegar con todo ese planteo, pero tampoco me lo dijo, se quedó en silencio, contemplado sus manos hasta que estuve listo para acompañarla a desayunar, imaginé que eso último no tenía que ver con un desmedido apego a mi persona, sino la pena que le generaba enfrentar sola a nuestros maestros tan expuesta como se sabía ahora.

"Hasta que se dignan a aparecer"

Etan estaba como lo encontraba cada mañana desde que llegué, sentado a la mesa, bebiendo su café rebajado con Tía María, mi maestro, del otro extremo de la mesa, untaba una tostada con manteca mientras observaba distraídamente las noticias en la televisión.

"Buenos días" Milo fue quien saludó y el resto solo la imitamos con discreción.

Corría la silla para sentarme junto a mi maestro, él no me ponía especial atención y me pregunté qué pensaría de todo lo que pasó, no había dicho una sola palabra, ¿Estaría molesto conmigo por atentar contra su mejor amigo y un superior? Podía estarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que me llevé la peor parte de todo eso me parecía injusto, lo correcto, pero injusto de todas formas.

"¿Qué van a tomar?"

En la mesa había pan casero, fiambres, quesos y algunas cosas para untar ya, pero faltaba algo que beber.

"Café, ¿Tú… Milo?"

Ella estaba tan incómoda como yo, Etan tampoco le prestaba atención y sentada a su lado lucía como niña regañada.

"Lo que sea…"

"Está bien… yo lo traigo" Volví a levantarme, la cafetera estaba siempre cargada en la cocina a esa hora.

"Dale Café, a ver si se le borran esas ojeras"

No respondí a esas dulces palabras provenientes del santo de Escorpio, no había nada que agregar.

Me serví un café bien cargado, yo si lo necesitaba así, y rebajé la siguiente taza con un poco de leche, por cómo se veía Milo dudaba que comiera algo, al menos así tendría algo de alimento en su estómago.

Ella me agradeció en silencio su bebida y los cuatro desayunos sin intercambiar más palabras, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las cuchillos contra el pan tostado, las cucharas metálicas golpeando las orillas de las tazas, y el zumbido del televisor, mantenido a muy bajo volumen, como si pretendiéramos tener una charla y no quisiéramos que estorbase.

Al cabo de minutos que fueron eternos, mi maestro comenzó a hablar, pero con Etan, así supimos que tenía que ir a la universidad temprano, el maestro de Milo acotó algo sobre ir a comprar víveres, y yo pensé que estaba a la mesa de un matrimonio viejo, supuse que así se sentiría vivir tanto tiempo con tu mejor amigo y compañero de milicia, me pregunté vagamente si podía verme así con Milo dentro de quince años, viviendo en París, en un departamento pequeño, sin mayores preocupaciones que el clima y un trabajo tranquilo, saliendo a hacer compras para el hogar, desayunando mientras veíamos las noticias…

Sueños tan baratos y mediocres… la mitad de la orden me odiaría por anhelar algo así teniendo el privilegio de ser uno de los doce, de portar el oro de Acuario y ser guardián de la misma diosa de la tierra.

Pero imaginarlo me despertaba un poco de calidez, sabía que era imposible, se trataba de un sueño vulgar, pero era mi sueño, algo personal que no tenía por que compartir con nadie, tal vez hacer las cosas a la manera de Milo no era del todo malo, dejar de pensar por un momento en la realidad, el futuro y vivir el momento que se nos estaba regalando, mañana debía regresar a Siberia y no sabía cuándo volvería a verla, pero faltaba todo un día para eso, por un día volvía a tener a Milo, haría que contara.

Carraspee para llamar la atención en la mesa, dejando mi taza con cuidado sobre el plato.

"Ya que ustedes estarán ocupados, yo llevaré a Milo a pasear hoy, el día esta excelente"

Ella me miró un poco sorprendida, pero no expresó ninguna negativa.

Los mayores se miraron entre ellos de manera indescifrable.

"En ese caso llama a Dimitri, de seguro se sentirá honrado de mostrarles la ciudad"

Agradecí la sugerencia de mi maestro, pero no, no quería a nadie extra en nuestro paseo.

"No creo que debamos molestar al Señor Lombard, conozco de sobra la ciudad"

Creí que ese era el final del asunto, pero cuando tanto Milo como yo nos dispusimos a salir nos encontramos de frente con un hermoso mercedes, y sosteniendo la puerta de atrás abierta se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el mismo Dimitri, con una radiante sonrisa.

Carajo.

"¿Señor Lombard?" Milo fue la primera en hablar, tan sorprendida como yo "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Muy buenos días señorita Milo, el señor Etan llamó hace unos instantes porque solicitaba alguien que le diera un tour por la ciudad, veo que el señor Camus vendrá también"

No, yo iba a darle un tour a Milo, y por lo visto… Dimitri vendría también, definitivamente Etan no pensaba dejar las cosas por la paz.

"Pues… así parece" Respondió ella dudosa, observando el interior del coche y luego a mí, en espera de lo que haría o diría "¿Vamos?"

¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Mandarlo al demonio? En realidad si tenía esa opción, malditos modales.

Tomamos asiento en el vehículo y el Señor Lombard tomó el rol de chofer, me pareció llamativo, por lo general traía a alguien más para ello, pero no tenía nada de malo, solo era eso, llamativo, lo notaba mucho más alegre que la última vez, quizás porque solo estábamos de visita y no intentábamos cazar a un ser humano.

"Y díganme, ¿Están disfrutando de la bella París?"

Tardé en responder porque la mano de Milo tomando la mía y su cuerpo tan pegado me anuló los pensamientos.

"Siempre disfruto de París, le recuerdo que soy Francés"

"Es verdad, ¿Y usted señorita Milo?"

"Pues ha sido una visita… interesante"

"Veo que su Francés sigue siendo perfecto"

Es verdad, Milo hablaba mi lengua natal con gran fluidez, no me apenaba reconocerme como el responsable de ese hecho, cuando éramos niñas la enloquecía para que lo aprendiera y pronunciara correctamente, especialmente porque no me hallaba con el griego.

"¿A dónde vamos, señor Lombard?"

"Oh, es una sorpresa, les encantará, el primer ministro arregló todo"

Otra vez ese hombre, como buen político no cesaba de adular a quienes le convenía, pero se equivocaba, con el único que le servían esas cosas era Arles, él si disfrutaba de toda esa atención.

Cuando llegamos al deshabitado distrito 18 adiviné las intenciones de nuestro guía, ya por la colina podía ver las viejas murallas y las hileras de viñedos que descendían a los lados.

Había visitado la zona muchos años atrás, pero nunca entrado, me molestaba reconocer que Dimitri había hecho una buena elección, especialmente porque Milo y yo no éramos precisamente las personas más sobrias, nos conducía a una dulcería.

Cuando traspasamos las murallas y seguridad Milo dejó salir algunos cumplidos por la hermosa vista a su alrededor, tanto verde, tanta vid, todo hermosamente plantado frente a una residencia que parecía un antiguo palacio.

"¿Qué lugar es éste?"

"Bienvenidos a los viñedos de Montmartre **"**

Detuvo el coche y los tres descendimos, llenando nuestros pulmones con ese aire tan puro y fresco, el aroma a jardín y tierra mojada.

"Qué lugar tan vivo…"

"Éstos, mi querida señorita, son nada más y nada menos que los viñedos más antiguos de París, y en algún momento fueron los únicos, ahora hay varios de poca importancia, pero no tan bellos y cargados de historia…"

"Perfecto, venga el vino"

Milo sonrió por mi comentario, y me jaló la mano para que comenzáramos a caminar.

En el interior de la residencia ya nos aguardaba un pequeño equipo, los que se encargaron de darnos un rápido tour por las viñas y contarnos toda su historia.

Al medio día nos invitaron a almorzar un caldo preparado de sus mismas vid, que por mi parte probé solo por cortesía, hacía demasiado calor para tomar algo caliente, y una vez almorzado nos agasajaron con una degustación de vinos, lo que ambos más esperábamos.

Había probado vino mucho mejor, pero no era para nada malo, el ambiente, rodeado de tanto verde, en ese lugar colmado de historia, el sol de la siesta, todo el conjunto hizo que fuera sumamente disfrutable, aunque ni Milo ni yo tuvimos la prudencia de escupir, una muy mala idea, porque estuve seguro que la repentina alegría que empezó a llegarme no era por las atenciones, imaginé que Milo estaría igual.

A media tarde emprendimos la retirada, aceptando, tras mucha insistencia, dos botellas de vino que nos ofrecían, las puse con cuidado en la mochila de cuero que traía conmigo.

Dimitri se ofreció a segur con el recorrido, pero decidí tomar las riendas del viaje e insistir en que nos llevara al rio, lo que había sido mi plan desde el principio, un paseo en catamarán.

"¿Quieren que aguarde por ustedes?" Insistió cuando bajamos y nos despedimos.

"No, avisaremos si necesitamos algo, gracias"

No le di lugar a replicar y me llevé a Milo, empezaba a anochecer, por lo que me pareció que el clima era el ideal para un paseo tranquilo por las aguas. Había muchos turistas, guías, pero nos mantuvimos alejados de éstos últimos, solo pagué nuestros boletos y subimos al primero que tuvimos en frente.

"¿Paseo en bote? Que original" Se mofó mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento junto a una de las pasarelas, donde había una hilera de asientos acolchonados.

"Soy Francés, tengo derecho a ser romántico y cursi"

"Creo que se me subió un poco el vino" Me confesó de repente, con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás mareada?" Temía haber hecho una mala elección, no quería como recuerdo a Milo devolviendo en el catamarán.

"No, creo que no"

"Entonces no pasa nada, eres más divertida cuando te pasas de copas"

Era una realidad que disfrutábamos del vino demasiado y desde muy corta edad, nuestros reencuentros siempre vaciaban algunas botellas, pero no me sentía nada culpable o incómodo con ello, era algo que disfrutábamos juntos, como de nuestros cuerpos, algo personal y solo nuestros… o así era antes al menos.

"Tú no, te pones melancólico"

"No siempre…"

No podía ponerme melancólico, ya lo estaba desde que ella llegara.

Milo dejó de prestarme atención, su mirada se perdió en el paisaje que nos rodeaba, las altas orillas de ladrillo a nuestro lado, de las cuales colgaban algunas enredaderas, más adelante los edificios que se alzaban aún más hermosos desde nuestro ángulo, las personas que se detenían a ver los barcos pasar y tomar fotografías.

Milo veía París, y yo veía a Paris en sus ojos, que parecían iluminarse de diferentes maneras cuando iba captando nuevos escenarios.

"Nuestros maestros siguen molestos, en especial el tuyo, no me ha hablado hoy"

Ella subió los talones al asiento, acomodándose en una postura muy suya pero no muy adecuada para una joven ya casi adulta, lucía demasiado infantil, pero pensé que era parte de un encanto, podía ser una amazona o santo de oro, aun así siempre sería una niña.

"No sé si están enojados, creo que tratan de obligarnos a hablar"

Había llegado a esa conclusión desde que saliéramos de la casa, cuando algo le molestaba a mi maestro no se andaba con rodeos, de querer hacerme un reclamo ya lo habría escuchado, lo mismo se aplicaba a Etan, si algo no caracterizaba a ese hombre era el silencio.

"¿Qué nos queda por hablar, Camus?"

Esa pregunta no esperaba respuesta, lo dijo en un tono tan cansado y desganado, apenas fue un susurro.

Ella consideraba que entre los dos estaba todo dicho, pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, si estaba dando por sentada nuestra relación o trataba de decirme que ya no quedaba nada que rescatar.

Por la mirada triste que me dedicó me incliné más a pensar en lo segundo y fue ahí que me estómago empezó a retorcerse una vez más, presa del estrés. Que quisiera renunciar era un escenario desolador para mí, porque yo no tenía esa opción, de ser así lo hubiera hecho desde que me desechó en Siberia, pero si algo había aprendido esos dos años es que… no era cuestión de determinación, Milo era parte de mí, como un brazo, no podía solamente cortarlo y tirarlo… siempre me faltaría ese brazo, no iba a crecerme otro, porque era único, irrepetible… y nuevamente… parte de mí.

"El rio Sena es hermoso" Suspiró Milo, una ligera brisa se había levantado y agitaba nuestros cabellos al viento, en especial el mío, el de ella seguía recogido.

"Hacía aquél lado está la Ile de la Cité" Esa era la Isla donde estaba el distrito en que vivían nuestros maestros, unida por puentes al resto de la ciudad.

"Estamos cerca de casa entonces, ese es el puente Archeveché" Afirmó con seguridad y casi me dio pena corregirla, pero necesitaba que prestara especial atención a ese detalle.

"Para nada, ese es el puente Marie"

Sabía que lo conocía, era parte de la historia de Francia y su maestro era amante de la arquitectura.

"¿De verdad?... No se ve… tan especial"

Podía entender su apreciación, a simple vista parecía otro viejo puente más… y quizás solo era eso, aunque los historiadores nos golpearían por semejante pensamiento.

"Pues permíteme ayudarte, ese puente tiene como 400 años"

"¡Eso ya lo sé! Lo arrastró una crecida, lo reconstruyeron dos veces, los cinco arcos son diferentes, Etan lo ha mencionado muchas veces, aún me cuesta creer que hubiera cincuenta casas arriba… ¿Acaso eran chozas?"

"Bueno… mide 92 metros…"

Pero no era lo que me interesaba de ese puente en esos momentos.

"Supongo que al otro lado acaba el recorrido…"

La sombra empezó a cubrir el bote y yo sentí que perdía el aliento, poco a poca empezábamos a adentrarnos en el Marie, su historia y sus leyendas, cuando estuvimos debajo del puente tomé la mano de Milo para captar su atención, y cuando me miró acerqué su rostro con la mano que aún me quedaba libre.

Sin pensarlo, sin darle tiempo a ella de hacerlo… la besé, fue un beso torpe, ansioso, corto. Milo no me lo negó, tampoco se apartó. Cuando soltamos nuestros labios se encontraron nuestras frentes, que se mantuvieron unidas unos segundos en los que compartimos el mismo aire, las mismas preocupaciones.

Nos separamos y estuve seguro de que mi mirada era tan triste como la de ella, que parecía verme con un dejo de compasión.

"¿En verdad crees en esto?"

"Ya ni se en lo que creo, Milo"

Ella asintió en silencio, y luego acarició mi rostro con suavidad, desde la mandíbula hasta perder su mano en mi cabello, por mi oreja. Cerré los ojos y me olvidé de todo en esa caricia.

Bajamos del barco, aún sujetos de la mano, Milo no me soltaba y yo no tenía por qué hacerlo, estaba justo como necesitaba estar, o casi.

Caminábamos por las calles, que empezaban a iluminarse para recibir la noche parisina.

"Nunca te he llevado a ninguna parte"

No tuve nada que agregar a esa repentina afirmación.

"Tú me has llevado a conocer gran parte de París, Siberia, pero yo nunca te he llevado a ninguna parte"

Suspiré, no estaba seguro de a que venía todo eso, o si tenía siquiera importancia, pero imaginé que solo trataba de regresar a la cómoda atmósfera que habíamos creado, lejos de la realidad, de nuestra realidad, la que nos envolvería tarde o temprano.

"Cuando regrese al santuario… en dos o tres años… puedes llevarme a ver Athenas… o Milos"

"Athenas, odio Milos…. ¿Sabías que mi madre me tiró a la basura?"

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al escucharla, Milo tenía una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

"No…"

"Sí, me quería tanto que no pudo ni dejarme en el hospital, se tomó la tarea de arrojarme a la basura para que muriera de frío"

¿De dónde sacaría algo así Milo? Nunca antes habíamos hablado de nuestros orígenes, al igual que todos éramos huérfanos, no necesitábamos saber más.

"Yo recuerdo vivir en Marcella, ni siquiera sé si nací ahí, pero mi maestro me recogió ahí, por los puertos, no sabía controlar mi cosmos y maté a mi hermano adoptivo"

Supe que mi declaración la sorprendió, pero no acotó nada al respecto, solo se apretó más contra mi cuerpo, y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro, empezaba a bajar la temperatura, el calor se había ido con el sol.

"Somos un desastre… Tienes razón… dar a Yaretzi fue lo mejor"

Yo no me refería a eso, pero dejé que Milo pensara lo que prefiriera, no hacia una verdadera diferencia.

Por otro lado… volver a tocar el tema tocó una vena sensible dentro de mí.

"Va a ser hermosa… ya lo era… pero de seguro será muy bella, se… parecía mucho a ti"

La escuché reír contra mi cuerpo.

"Estas loco, era igual a ti, hasta el cabello… pero sí, va a ser la más hermosa… y… feliz… de seguro sus padres la van a mimar mucho…"

Esas palabras estuve seguro que fueron una puñada para ambos y atrajo de nuevo el silencio, era lo que nos tocaba, lo que habíamos decidido, se lo dije en el pasado, siempre sería nuestra hija… pero a la vez ya no lo era, ella tenía nuevos padres, solo me quedaba el consuelo de que parecían buenas personas.

Caminamos sin rumbo por lo que pareció una eternidad, seguíamos en el mismo barrio por lo que no estábamos lejos de la casa de nuestros maestros.

"Deberíamos regresar" Pensé en voz alta, no pudiendo dejar de sentir incomodidad por lo poco que ella estaba abrigada, ya no estábamos en Siberia, Milo ya no estaba embarazada, pero velar por su salud seguía siendo reflejo primario para mí.

Ella no contestó a mi sugerencia, pero cuando tiró de mi hacia la puerta de entrada de un hotel supe que tenía otros planes.

"¿Quieres comer aquí?" Pregunté con cautela, no queriendo dar nada por sabido.

"No" Respondió firme, sin mirarme, de perfil la veía muy seria y tensa, sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, hubiera pagado por saber qué ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

Llegamos a la recepción y decidí intervenir, tenía más experiencia en ese tipo de trámites.

El hombre que nos atendió no escondió su descontento al observarnos.

"¿Qué edad tienen?"

Antes de que Milo pensara en sacar nuestros falsos documentos, suponiendo que trajera alguno, deposité una buena cantidad de dinero sobre el mostrador.

"50" Le dije con firmeza, y tras la sorpresa inicial, el hombre revisó el soborno y sonrió con una falsa simpatía, facilitándonos las llaves y quién nos guiara a las habitaciones.

Subiendo las elegantes escaleras Milo tuvo otra inquietud.

"Ca… Camus… ¿Tú… tienes…? Ya sabes…"

Sí, sabía exactamente a qué se refería… protección, siempre era yo quien me encargaba de eso.

"Sí, tengo, tranquila"

Milo se detuvo al llegar al pasillo y me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, ni intenté entender a que se debía su nuevo cambio de ánimo.

"¿Y por qué lo llevas encima?... ¿Tenías planes con alguien o qué?"

No esperó a que le respondiera, solo se apresuró a entrar a la habitación.

Yo tuve que parpadear un par de veces ante un planteo tan ridículo, ¿Con quién pensaba Milo que podría tener planes? Bueno, había aceptado las atenciones de esa insistente moza en el Café Marly a sabiendas que eso la molestaría, un gesto infantil debía reconocer, pero Milo me había hecho enfadar demasiado ese día, afirmado no querer volver a verme pero luego se había marchado en medio de una rabieta porque una joven me coqueteaba, se engañaba sola y se lo hice notar.

Por otro lado… Un adulto responsable siempre lleva protección, aunque no era mi caso, no sabía porque en esa ocasión había comprado, en una de las salidas con mi maestro había pasado por una farmacia, aunque Milo y yo ni nos hablábamos, ¿Inconscientemente estaba imaginando que esto pasaría? Tenía sentido, todos nuestros encuentros acababan igual, entrelazados bajo las sábanas, era algo que no planeábamos ni podíamos evitar… simplemente pasaba, tan natural y necesario como el respirar, nuestros cuerpos se comprendían mejor que nuestras mentes e ignoraban a esta últimas por completo.

Entré a la habitación detrás de ella, Milo se sentó a los pies de la enorme cama, no se había molestado en prender las luces, era una suite espectacular, pero mis ojos solo estaban sobre ella, que me miraba expectante.

"¿Qué esperas Camus?"

Podría haberle respondido que el recuperar el aliento… ¿Algo de todo esto era real? ¿En verdad íbamos a hacerlo? Había sido tanto tiempo… que me sentía como si fuera la primera vez, no sabiendo por dónde empezar, qué hacer o cómo.

Ella notó mis dudas porque me extendió su mano, pidiéndome que me acercara.

Llegué hasta Milo y me arrodille para estar a su misma altura, ella también lucía nerviosa pero anhelante a la vez, y esa empatía me dio la confianza para seguir.

Tomé con suavidad una de sus piernas y comencé a bajar el cierre de su bota de caña alta, retirándola con el mismo cuidado, rebelando uno de sus pequeños pies.

Milo acarició mis cabellos mientras lo hacía, y cuando quité la segunda me jaló del brazo para que me incorporara un poco y la besara, ese beso fue más largo e intenso que el que compartimos en el barco, y nos lo dimos por etapas, recuperábamos el aliento y volvíamos a besarnos.

Nos separamos un poco y ella aprovechó ese espacio para quitase la blusa, debajo llevaba uno de esos hermosos corpiños, me sorprendía que aún se los pusiera, les había tomado aprecio después de todo… ¿O yo también debía preguntarle por qué lo traía puesto? ¿Era intencional? ¿Sabía que la desnudaría? Tal vez todo lo había sido, desde su cabello recogido en la mañana, la desnudes de la noche anterior, todo había sido el gran preludio de lo que iba a ocurrir en esos momentos, y la suma de abstinencia o tantos estímulos sexuales tenía a mi cuerpo al límite.

Me quité también mi playera, y las manos de Milo no tardaron en acariciar todo mi tórax con ansiedad varias veces, acabando por bajar al cinto de mi pantalón.

La complací, me quité mi jean y luego me encargué del de ella, la recosté sobre la cama para poder desnudarla mejor, Milo cooperó levantando sus caderas para facilitarme la tarea, vestía un pequeño bóxer femenino, blanco como su corpiño, que se pegaba a sus glúteos como si fuera otra capa de piel.

Me recosté sobre ella para volver a besarla, Milo acariciaba mi espalda mientras yo sostenía su rostro.

Sus turquesa me escudriñaban, tratando de adentrarse a mi mente, y hui de ellas concentrándome en sus hombros.

Ahí estaban las marcas, esas pequeñas marcas que me generaban tanta molestia, las bese con suavidad, y recorrí su piel con sumo cuidado como cada vez. Milo podía ser una guerrera, alguien fuerte, de reacciones violentas, pero en la cama era como una gatita, mom chat, amante de la ternura, que disfrutaba le hiciera el amor con tranquilidad y mimo, se volvía frágil en mis brazos y sabía que debía amarla con cuidado, en recompensa me regalaba los más hermosos ronroneos, un sinfín de caricias y atenciones.

Lo que quedaba de ropa pronto se unió al montón y nuestros cuerpos no tardaron en unirse, me adentré en ella con ansiedad y ella me recibió con el mismo sentimiento, apretándose más fuerte contra mí, no dejando que mis labios abandonaran los suyos, sus piernas apresaron mi cadera y no tuve más opción que complacerla, azotándome contra ella, entrando y saliendo, mientras mi boca atendía a la suya.

La habitación fue llena de gemidos, suspiros, nuestros cuerpos se perlaron de sudor, y todo pensamiento lógico quedó olvidado.

La amaba, cuanto la amaba… y cuando deseaba poder decírselo, cuanto deseaba que esa noche no tuviera final.

Fin POV Camus

Una joven pareja de turistas caminaba por las orillas del Río sena, disfrutando de las luces de la ciudad y la compañía mutua.

"Oh, el puente Marie" Dijo el muchacho con entusiasmo, en un acento que lo delataba como inglés "Mañana navegaremos por ahí"

"¿En verdad?" Preguntó su novia ruborizada.

"¡Por supuesto! Ya conoces la leyenda, si una pareja pasa por debajo del puente en bote y se besa… su amor nunca se terminará, será eterno…"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Puf, puf y puf

Que costó XD lo iba haciendo de a manuscritos en la hora del almuerzo en el trabajo XD sabía lo que quería pero no sabía si iba a poder escribirlo, espero les gustara el resultado, yo no estoy del todo conforme, pero una misma es su peor crítico XD así que se los dejo a su criterio.

A ver, aclaraciones, creo que no hay mucho que aclarar.

Lo de escupir creo que lo saben todos, pero por si acaso lo explico, en las degustaciones de vino se supone que debes escupir en un recipiente, para que no te embriagues con la mezcla, claro que no todos lo hacen XD supongo que Camus y Milo actuaban raros porque estaban algo desinhibidos por el vino.

La leyenda del puente es cierta, y cuando la leí fue como 'Oh cielos, tengo que incluir eso' XD

Aaah los viñedos, hubiera querido poder explayarme más ahí, pero temía que se volviera tedioso, pero no era una visita a París sin pasar por su viñedo más antiguo XD

Perdón por maltratar así a Camus, fue por su bien XD si alguien esta odiando a Etan sepan que tuvo la mejor de las intensiones, por un lado… Camus ya necesitaba alguien que le dijera 'Ponte los pantalones!' su amor por Milo lo estaba volviendo sumiso, y por el otro… Milo necesitaba verlo 'así' para dejar de fingir que no le importaba XD ver a Camus en peligro derribó toda muralla de orgullo y les permitió hablar.

Bueno, eso es todo, llegamos al capítulo 21, demás esta decir que el fic no va a tener ya 20 capítulos XD empiezo a pensar que tendré suerte si logro cerrarlo a los 30 con todo lo que falta, todo depende de que tan rápido vaya cuando llegue a la época de la batalla de las doce casas.

 **XelTwilight:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario, y no te equivocaste, a Camus se le venía difícil, pero ese es como los gatos, siempre cae de pie, a de ser por guapo XD Saludos!

Solo resta desearles un buen comienzo de semana y darle gracias por sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo!


	23. Capítulo 22: Definiciones

**Inalcanzable**

 **Capítulo 22: Definiciones**

" _Estoy cansada"_

 _La protesta fue dicha en un tono tan lastimero que su interlocutor, de no conocerla, le habría dado tregua._

" _Pues qué lástima peque, aún te faltan treinta vueltas más"_

 _La jovencita bufó, agitando su propio flequillo y retomó el trote, su maestro agradeció que las miradas no mataran y sonrío para sus adentros._

 _Ella era incorregible, lo había aprendido desde que comenzara a cargarla, explosiva, caprichosa, respondona, irreverente, orgullosa… y estando por alcanzar sus catorce años… dudaba que fuera a cambiar, no quería hacerlo y él no se atrevía a doblegarla, simplemente no podía, no estaba en su manera de ser, jamás se vio a sí mismo como un maestro y seguía sin poder verse en ese rol, y luego estaba el asunto de que se tratara de ella… era imposible ser imparcial, no caer víctima de sus artimañas, sus pucheros y lloriqueos._

 _La vio correr con demasiada energía para alguien que decía estar tan agotada y fue su turno de resoplar, esa pequeña manipuladora iba a acabar con él._

 _Esa tarde se dedicaría fortalecer sus piernas, ya había entendido que era el rasgo más fuerte de ella, lo que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, no esperaba que se destacara en fuerza física después de todo. Luego para terminar la jornada combatirían, sería la primera vez y se venía retrasando con eso, ella aún no tenía experiencia en una arena, la venía tratando con tanto cuidado que ahora sentía que el aprendizaje se había retardado y necesitaba avanzar a pasos agigantados, en dos años ella debía portar Escorpio… y no, no estaba lista._

 _Volvió a pasar a su lado corriendo, comenzando otra vuelta más al coliseo, no vestía las tradicionales mayas de entrenamiento, renegaba mucho de ellas, llevaba una calza negra que no llegaba a sus rodillas, y arriba una musculosa ceñida que no llegaba a cubrir bien su vientre, dejando el diminuto ombligo a la vista, ya le había reclamado al respecto, pero la respuesta de ella era contundente y falsamente inocente "Antes no era corta, no es mi culpa que se me crecieran los pechos" Alguien tenía que enseñarle a esa niña lo que era el pudor._

 _Sin desearlo acabó recorriendo su figura, perfectamente formada, dueña de caderas anchas, cintura estrecha, piernas largas y como bien dijera ella… un busto prominente, al menos para su corta edad._

 _Cuando notó que la estaba mirando más de la cuenta apartó de inmediato la mirada, sintiéndose culpable y hasta inmoral de tener semejantes pensamientos de una infanta, una que llegó a cargar en brazos cuando niña… y que aún, de hecho, era una niña._

 _Una vez acabadas las vueltas la dejó tomarse un descanso, o merecido descanso como lo llamó ella._

" _Eres un maldito tirano" Se quejó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el césped de manera dramática, su rostro estaba por completo sonrojado por el esfuerzo y tenía en ceño fruncida, él pensó que más que intimidante lucía adorable._

" _Ya, ya, deja de quejarte, ni hemos empezado aún" Le anunció pasándole una botella de agua._

" _Quiero descansar"_

" _Estas descansando"_

" _¡No!" Agitó los brazos para enfatizar su queja "Hablo de descansar de verdad, hacer algo divertido… solo hemos entrenado este mes, estoy cansada"_

 _Él apretó los labios y tuvo una guerra interna consigo mismo, el lado que quería complacerla, consentirla… se estaba masacrando con el lado que le recordaba su promesa y deber, que no había tiempo para más escapadas a la ciudad, debían tomarse las cosas en serio, como debió ser desde el principio._

" _Pues debes irte acostumbrando, así será de ahora en adelante"_

 _Se preparó para escucharla replicar una vez más, pero lo sorprendió al cruzarse de brazos y agachar la mirada, como quien se siente derrotado._

 _Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, los que duró el descanso, en todo ese tiempo ella no volvió a hablar, solo se dedicó a jugar con el césped sobre el que estaba sentada y suspirar vagamente._

 _Se puso de pie cuando su maestro anunció que era hora de continuar, la joven sacudió sus ropas y acomodó su largo cabello, pasando en frente suyo._

" _Si logras derribarme para el final de la semana… podemos ir a Athenas de compras"_

 _Se odio a sí mismo por ser tan blando, pero olvidó toda esa culpa cuando ella le regaló una radiante sonrisa y se arrojó a sus brazos para darle un efusivo beso en la mejilla, dejándolo conmocionado mientras emprendía la carrera hasta la arena de combate._

 _Sí, era una mañosa y manipuladora… ¿A quién le había aprendido todo eso?_

 **POV Milo**

Despertar en el cuarto de Dimitri esa mañana se sintió diferente.

Me sentía un poco revuelta, estaba tranquila, me había quitado un enorme peso de encima el día anterior, de alguna manera sentía que había vuelto a la vida, que volvía a ser yo, toda esa desorientación era parte del pasado… y que finalmente estaba empezando a sanar, aunque me había creído, estúpidamente, sana en el pasado, ahora me daba cuenta hasta qué punto estaba herida, y él único que podía rescatarme era Camus.

Sí, era un bello panorama… si omitía el hecho de que Camus acababa de partir de regreso a Siberia y otra vez me había quedado sola.

Al sentarme en la cama y correr las frazadas noté algo sobre la mesa de noche, la foto de Hyoga e Isaack.

Era verdad, Camus me había dicho que me la quedara… y que les escribiera.

Entre suspiros me puse de pie y acomodé un poco mi cabello, me dolía la cabeza, pero eso era culpa del alcohol, no debimos bebernos las botellas que nos regalaron en el viñedo, era toda una suerte que nuestros maestros no nos vieran regresar, aunque dudaba poder disimular cuando saliera del cuarto.

El espejo del baño me dio toda la razón, tenía unas lamentables ojeras. Quise enjuagarme la cara pero cuando coloqué mis manos debajo del chorro de agua tibia recordé el anillo, el anillo de plata que adornaba mi mano. Lo tomé, acaricie con mis dedos y una oleada de calor me llenó el pecho haciéndome olvidar todas mis dolencias y malestares, ¿Cuánto hacía desde la última vez que me sentí feliz?

"¡Milo, a desayunar!"

La voz impaciente de mi maestro me hizo sobresaltar y tuve que meterle prisa a mis movimientos, en instantes estaba aseada y lista para acompañarlos.

Ambos estaban a la mesa, como cada mañana, llevando una conversación casual, algo sobre una muestra de arte o algo por el estilo, se detuvieron cuando corría la silla y me senté.

"Al fin mocosa, Camus se fue hace horas ¿Hasta cuándo lo ibas a llorar?

Sus palabras como siempre, aunque acertadas, son una cachetada.

"Siempre tan sutil, ¿Eh, Etan?"

"Es verdad, tanto drama como si no se fueran a volver a ver"

Toda mi sangre debió subírseme a la cara y no se me ocurrieron palabras para refutarle, todo lo que dijera podía y sería usado en mi contra, por lo que decidí retomar el asunto del día anterior, por mucho que me desagradara.

"Lamento todo"

Había montado una desagradable escena frente a ambos y aún no les había ofrecido disculpas, tampoco acababa de perdonarme sola por haber sido tan impulsiva.

"¿Todo?" Tal como esperaba, mi maestro fue el primero en hablar "¿Te refieres a tus lloriqueos, faltas de respeto y el regadero de cosas que dejaron por el piso para que recogiéramos?"

Sí, todavía podía sonrojarme aún más.

"Sí…. Ese todo maestro" Agregué a regañadientes mientras me concentraba en la madera de la mesa. No volví a levantarla hasta que el maestro de Camus puso una taza de café bajo mis ojos.

"Ten" Le agradecí con un asentimiento y enderece mi postura "Lo que importa es que ya hayan resuelto sus diferencias, Etan y yo hemos hecho más destrozos en medio de una discusión"

Me sorprendió la repentina gentileza del Señor Dominik, no había estado especialmente accesible desde que yo llegara, aún eso podía tener mucho que ver con la manera en que había tratado todo ese tiempo a Camus.

"Sí, pero nosotros no teníamos sexo"

Definitivamente iba a ser un desayuno largo.

"Por favor, ¿Podríamos hablar de algo que no sea mi vida privada?"

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, y cuando el ex santo de Acuario se sentó en frente mío me concedieron la petición.

"¿Qué hicieron al final ayer? Me refiero al paseo" Aclaró de inmediato para alejar la conversación del asunto más delicado que tanto me incomodaba.

"Pues fuimos a los viñedos de Montmartre"

"Eso explica sus caras hoy" Acotó mi maestro dándole un sorbo a su café "¿No les explicaron que el vino se escupe cuando se hace la cata?"

No pude ver a Camus cuando se levantó, pero por el comentario de Etan pude imaginar que su aspecto no era muy diferente del mío, ostentábamos las señas inequívocas de una resaca.

"Supongo que no" Respondí esquiva, al fin y al cabo el vino nos lo tomamos en el hotel, pero ellos no necesitaban conocer todos los detalles.

"¿Pudiste conocer Notre dame?" Inquirió una vez más el maestro de Camus.

"¿Notre dame?" Repetí, algo descolocada, no era extraño que lo preguntara, al fin y al cabo había mencionado más de una vez que no me iría sin conocerla, pero con todo lo que pasó la noche anterior no tenía aún preparada una respuesta.

"No me hablaste de otra cosa prácticamente" Remarcó mi maestro.

"Sí, fuimos" Dudé respecto a lo que añadiría a continuación, ahora ese lugar representaba algo aún más íntimo y personal que no planeaba compartir con nadie.

"¿Y qué te pareció?" Insistió el Señor Dominik por mi pobre información. "¿Fue lo que esperabas?"

Eso sí podía responderlo sin problemas, presa de un calor agradable en mi pecho pude decirlo.

"No, fue aún mucho mejor"

Ambos me observaron con una expresión indescifrable, quizás queriendo descifrar mis palabras, pero no dijeron más, salvo un 'que bueno' en lo que continuaban desayunando y yo los imité.

Luego de unos minutos fue Etan quien volvió a tomar la palabra.

"¿Y cómo van las cosas en el santuario?"

Esa era una pregunta difícil de responder, me era más fácil sincerarme con Camus al respecto, no solo porque el vínculo de años que compartía con él, sino porque se trataba de un compañero, un igual, ellos aún eran mis superiores, uno de ellos de hecho me había entrenado, no podía compartirle mis dudas y temores al respecto sin sentirme demasiado incómoda o hasta culpable, él educó a una sucesora, dedicó parte de su vida a ello, se suponía que yo debía estar siempre a la altura de las circunstancias y lo último que debía albergar era dudas.

"Pues bien" Traté de sonar casual "No ha habido muchos cambios" Aunque eso no era del todo verdad, no quise comentarle sobre las hordas de rebeldes y la cantidad de campamentos que habían sido arrasados ya por órdenes del patriarca, y que dentro de los enviados estuve yo misma, encargada de atentar contra el que fue mi lugar de entrenamiento alguna vez.

"Ahora tengo una alumna" Añadí, y ese comentario pareció interesarle a ambos.

"¿Tú? ¿Una alumna?" Me hubiera sentido insultada por la manera en que Etan lo preguntó… si no fuera porque estaban citando mis palabras el día que Arles me dio la orden de encargarme de la pequeña Shaina, solo que yo hablé en primera persona.

"¿No le parezco lo suficientemente competente?"

"¡Para nada! Si eres una pendeja, no sé en qué pensaría el gran maestro"

Me hacía la misma pregunta.

"Camus también es maestro, y desde hace años" Me defendí fingiéndome insultada.

"¡Y dije lo mismo de él cuando lo supe! Ese es otro pendejo"

"Etan" El tono del ex santo de Acuario fue casi de advertencia, aunque no lucía muy indignado "Arles debe tener sus motivos, los tiempos se acortan… deben necesitar más santos"

"Estoy entrenando a otra amazona" Expliqué, aunque no me lo habían preguntado "Es una niña con mucho potencial, Shaka de Virgo también tiene alumnos, de hecho… casi todos los santos dorados tienen a alguien a cargo en éstos momentos… salvo Aioria"

"Ése no debería ni portar la armadura, mucho menos puede instruir a otra persona"

Asentí a las palabras de Etan, él odiaba a Aioros de Sagitario y todo su maldito legado, del que Aioria era parte, y siempre me había inculcado los mismos valores, ya no podía garantizar que el joven Leo me despertara indignación, pero tenía bien aprendido el rechazarlo y aprobar las habladurías en su contra. Claro que hasta donde sabía Aioria sí tenía a alguien a su cargo, una pequeña colorada, también amazona, pero supe que mi maestro se sentiría mucho más indignado de saberlo.

"Etan, hablas de un Santo dorado, te guste o no, ese muchacho es el Santo de Leo ahora, deberías cuidar mejor lo que dices, en especial frente a Milo"

Mi maestro arqueó una ceja cuando volteó a verlo y el señor Dominik completó su comentario.

"Ahora es el compañero de armas de tu alumna, lucharán juntos, no necesita escuchar esas cosas"

Y eso detonó una discusión calurosa entre ambos en la que no me permitieron participar, sobre el deber, el perdón, y código entre dorados.

Yo que ya había presenciado esos largos debates en los que se ensartaban decidí aprovechar para terminar mi desayuno, y relajarme de que la conversación ya no girara en torno mío.

Recién cuando el maestro de Camus se fue, acotando que tenía que dar una clase, mientras yo recogía la mesa me atreví a tocar el tema que me traía intrigada.

"Maestro" Lo nombré para que me mirara en lo que dejaba las tazas en el lavamanos "¿Por qué nunca me dijo de dónde provengo?"

Supe que mi pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa por la mirada perpleja que me dedicó.

"Vienes de la Isla Milos, de ahí tu nombre, no entiendo tu pregunta"

Claro que entendía mi pregunta, solo quería asegurarse de no estar apresurando las conclusiones.

"Provengo de la misma basura" Le aclaré y mis manos temblaron un poco, era increíble que aún me afectara saberlo, y aún que era evidente el motivo por el que se me había escondido esa verdad…sentía que necesitaba decírselo por algún motivo.

Lo escuché dar un resoplido, antes de que soltara los platos que traía consigo y girara a verme.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

Su pregunta me dejaba en claro que había más de una persona que sabía eso, la idea de que Amenthys lo supiera no me parecía para nada descabellada, ella nunca me lo habría contado, era demasiado sobreprotectora.

"Saga"

Lo dije y tarde me di cuenta de mi error, la manera en que se tensó la mandíbula de mi maestro me lo indicó, él era demasiado intuitivo y yo acababa de delatarme.

"Ah, Saga… ¿Hablan mucho últimamente?"

Si había alguna duda mi repentino nerviosismo y demora en hablar debió confirmarle lo que estaba sospechando.

"Somos… compañeros de armas ahora, tenemos que…" Quise citar los argumentos del señor Dominik pero era tarde para eso.

"¿Cuántos años tiene ya, Milo? ¿26, 27? ¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?!"

Siempre dije que no me avergonzaba mi amorío con Saga, que no me importaba que todos lo supieran y hablaran de él, pero en ese todo nunca incluí a mi maestro, tan lejos del santuario no parecía posible que lo supiera y no estaba lista para tener semejante charla con él, ni yo misma podía resolver aún porqué había acabado enroscada en una relación con el santo de Géminis.

"No sé de qué está hablando" Cerré el pasó del agua y me alejé sacudiendo mis manos.

"Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando" Etan no era alguien a quien yo pudiera engañar, sin embargo aceptar su acusación como cierta me era sumamente vergonzoso.

"El señor Saga y yo solo…"

"¡Ahórrate eso!" En un par de movimientos me vi casi acorralada contra la pared, mis hombros la tocaban y uno de los brazos de mi maestro me cerraba el paso por si quería huir, como si fuera capaz de moverme cuando me miraba de esa manera, sus ojos me estaban atravesando. "Ese desgraciado tiene suerte de que yo ya no esté en el santuario o lo haría pedazos… maldito pedófilo"

"Él no… no sabe lo que dice" Acepté resignada la acusación que estaba recibiendo, pero no aceptaría que hablara de esa manera respecto a Saga, él no era un abusivo ni yo una niña, todo había sido completamente consensuado, o al menos la mayoría.

"¡Te cargó en sus brazos cuando solo eras una bebé! ¡Te conoce desde niña! ¿Y tú no logras ver lo que está mal?"

Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, pero antes de que consiguiera dar una respuesta Etan se alejó de mí, mascullando algunas maldiciones en Francés, ese idioma ya había desfigurado su antiguo griego.

"Con el debido respeto maestro" Comencé cuando logre recuperarme de esa situación tan bochornosa "No creo que tenga derecho a juzgarme por mis elecciones amorosas…" Quise añadir un 'precisamente usted' pero estaba implícito y habría sido demasiado atrevido de mi parte, pero era molesto ser tratada así por un hombre que pasó muy pocas noches sin compañía femenina cuando estaba en servicio.

Tras mis palabras Etan volvió a dirigirme su mirada, menos agresiva que momentos atrás, pero aún estaba presente toda esa molestia, con la misma que se acomodó el cabello entre resoplidos.

"Es verdad, alguien como yo no tiene autoridad moral para reclamarte sobre tu vida sexual, pero sinceramente esperaba que no hubieras seguido tanto mi ejemplo"

"Saga es solo uno" 'No miles'

"Saga es solo tu despecho por Camus materializado, y parece que le ha estado sacando el jugo a esa situación"

La acusación me pareció ridícula e injusta, después de todo el santo de Géminis desconocía mi previa relación sentimental con Camus, pero mi maestro parecía traerla con él, algo que no era del todo nuevo.

"En verdad quisiera que ya no habláramos de esto"

"Habrías pensando en eso antes de ser tan obvia mocosa, porque créeme que esto es algo que no necesitaba saber"

Por el calor, supuse que estaba aún más sonrojada.

"¿Y por qué te habló de tu pasado Saga? ¿Quería que sintieras tanta gratitud por él como para dejarlo acostarse contigo?"

Mucho, mucho más calor, y mi maestro de nuevo adivinando lo que yo estaba callando.

"Oh, ya dormían juntos, ¿Entonces fue para que no lo dejaras? Porque dar lástima es el recurso más viejo y barato usado por un hombre… y casi siempre funciona"

"Basta, por favor…" Me atreví a suplicar, ya había alcanzado el nivel más alto de vergüenza que conocía, no quería saber cuál era el siguiente "Al fin y al cabo solo quería saber por qué me ocultó algo tan importante"

Etan de dedicó una expresión de incredulidad.

"¿Importante? ¿Importante?" Le dio el mismo tono a sus palabras "¿Qué tendría de importante eso? ¿De dónde provienes? Estar en un contenedor de basura o un hospital no cambia nada, si te abandonaron o tu madre se murió tampoco… Eres lo que tenías que ser y ya… preocúpate más por la mujer en la que te estas convirtiendo y un poco menos por tu procedencia"

"¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme con eso?"

"No lo sé, ¿Por qué no lo meditas?"

* * *

Las palabras de mi maestro me torturaron los días siguientes.

Si bien Etan dejó el tema por la paz luego de esa mañana… mi mente no hizo lo mismo, todos los días de descanso restante no dejé de darle vueltas y vueltas a lo que me había dicho.

Antes de que me diera cuenta me vi despidiéndome de ambos para regresar a Grecia, regresar a casa.

Había sido en todos los sentidos un viaje intenso, pero estaba acabado, mi vida continuaba y era el momento de tomar decisiones, buenas decisiones, esas que venía omitiendo hacia años.

Mientras ascendía por las escaleras de las doce casas acaricié mi anillo nuevamente, y en él acaricie una nueva determinación, yo era Milo de Escorpio, era una amazona, una mujer, y tomaría nuevamente las riendas de mi vida, empezando por Camus… no había tenido sentido alejarlo de mí, mucho menos engañarme pensando que algún día dejaría de ser tan importante, lo amaba, era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi amante… el padre de mi hija, nuestro vínculo era indestructible, y ya no trataría de atentar contra él. Por otro lado, la aceptación de esa verdad dejaba en claro cuál era el primer paso a dar, con qué situación debía terminar.

"¡Señorita Milo!" Dana se encontraba en Escorpio cuando ingresé, canturreaba algo alegre mientras acomodaba unas flores rojas, rosas, en un bonito florero.

"Buenos días, Dana" Le saludé de manera automática, sin verdadera emoción, mientras dejaba caer mi bolso de viaje sobre uno de los divanes de la sala, ya vería ella o su hermana lo que haría con todo eso.

"¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?" Me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, sabía que había sido uno de placer, por eso se atrevía a indagarme, pero en realidad para mí no había una diferencia, lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer seguía siendo un asunto personal.

"Bien, ¿Novedades?"

"Pues… lo normal, el jefe de personal estuvo aquí, estaba algo… molesto porque nadie le notificó tus vacaciones"

Dana escogió sus palabras, pero fue igual, de todas formas poco me importaba ese hombre tan desagradable.

"Está bien, escribiré mi reporte en un rato y se lo llevas Gigas, así ya estará al tanto de mi ausencia y regreso a la vez"

Mi sarcasmo la sorprendió un poco, pero solo asintió, quizás esperando que fuera una broma, pero vaya que no lo era.

"¿Alguna otra cosa?"

Dana volvió en sí dando un brinco, y componiendo una sonrisa señaló el florero que había dejado atrás, se acercó a él como una niña y acarició las flores, toda risueña.

"El señor Saga vino a verla y le dejó éste presente"

¿Flores? ¿Desde cuándo me dejaba flores? No eran su estilo… ni el mío cabe aclarar, sin contar que se parecían mucho a las de Afrodita.

"¿Dijo algo más?"

"No, solo que le diera sus saludos"

Sí, era de imaginar que no tendría más nada que decirle a una doncella.

Decidí descartar todo ese asunto y retomar mis actividades, había dejado mi templo solo demasiado tiempo y era hora de dedicarle toda mi atención. Al menos pude llevar a cabo el plan sin grandes problemas todo el día, supervisar a Shaina, revisar el papeleo del templo, reportarme con Arles, entre otras cosas, los problemas llegaron junto con la noche, estaba tomando un baño caliente cuando fui tomada por sorpresa por una visita inesperada.

El cosmos de Saga adentrándose en Escorpio me hizo sobresaltar, dos visitas en dos semanas era demasiado para él, no podía creer que ya estuviera de regreso y lo peor es que me encontraba desprevenida.

Mis cosmos le dio la bienvenida mientras me apresuraba en cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo con una bata y salir de la piscina, él podría intentar acompañarme como otras veces y el resultado de eso sería desagradable para ambos.

Por fortuna no fue así, pero me espero pacientemente en mi alcoba lo cual tampoco era conveniente, de todas formas no podía enojarme con él, fingirme tímida con todo lo que habíamos compartido los dos últimos años.

Ese pensamiento detuvo mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta del baño… ¿Dos años? ¿Ya habían pasado dos años? Yo en esos momentos tenía 17… solo 15 años cuando esa relación comenzó… O lo que fuera que teníamos… ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta? Llevaba dos años dormida, tal vez por eso el dolor solo se había incrementado, era hora de despertar.

Saga estaba sentado al pie de mi cama, de piernas cruzadas, relajado, me regaló una de sus pequeñas sonrisas y yo me sentí más intimidada que nunca.

"No te esperaba…"

"Nunca lo haces" Se puso de pie y toda mi piel se erizó en alerta, se estaba acercando, tenía que apresurar las cosas.

"Lo sé… es que ya habías venido hace muy poco… Saga" Mi voz se fue acelerando cuando mi espacio personal fue invadido, es tan alto… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan alto?

"Conseguí otro permiso, necesitaba verte" Retrocedí un paso, fruncí el ceño, pero aun así me tomó por la cadera y pegó a su cuerpo, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a mis negativas, las que siempre acababa derribando cuando se levantaban.

"Saga, ahora no…" Fue todo lo que se fugó de mi boca antes de que él sellara la salida con sus labios, dejándome sin nada de aliento, fue una dura prueba, sus besos eran agradables, su boca conocía la mía demasiado bien, había bailado con ella más veces que el mismo Camus, sus manos, tan grandes como todo en él, acariciando mi cuerpo a través de la delgada tela de la bata, esos pequeños pero poderosos estímulos estaban comenzando a surgir efecto, pero yo esta vez estaba determinada.

Haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol, apoyé mis manos en sus brazos para impulsarme desde ahí y lograr zafarme de su agarre, antes que pudiera evitarlo lo pasé y me posicioné a su espalda, a una segura distancia.

Saga volteó a verme algo confundido, pero no me interrogó con palabras, solo con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, ellos me pedían una explicación.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Había escogido la peor frase, nada bueno sigue luego de ella, mucho menos dentro de una relación, que finalmente estaba entendiendo que tenía, no importaba mi condición, hacía dos años que dormía exclusivamente con Saga, que le permitía conocer aspectos de mi persona que no le enseñaba a nadie, podía no amarlo como a Camus… pero tenía una relación con él, y debía terminarla, era desagradable… pero si sobreviví a Camus en el pasado… Claro que podía con Saga.

"¿Qué pasa, Milo?"

El problema mayor radicaba en las palabras, ¿Cómo expresar en palabras lo que sentía? Nunca había sido mi fuerte, por mucho que acusara a Camus de ello, yo padecía el mismo mal, por eso nunca definía nada, por eso estuve tanto tiempo sin atreverme a preguntarle a Camus si éramos amigos o algo más.

" _Nunca desaparece el dolor"_

Sus palabras aún hacían mella en mí. Cada paso en mi vida era con dolor o sufrimiento.

Abrace mi propio cuerpo y me dediqué a mirar el suelo, demasiado conmocionada para verlo a los ojos.

"Saga… yo… necesito que terminemos"

* * *

Al despertar todo era oscuridad, no había amanecido aún, supe que me había acostado demasiado temprano, pero no estaba segura de recordarlo.

Me senté en mi cama, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido.

"¿Dana? ¿Carmin?" Llamé a ambas, pero no hubo respuestas, lo que me dejó claro que era aún más temprano de lo que pensaba, si las criadas aún no habían subido a preparar el desayuno.

Las sabanas patinaron por mi cuerpo, y por su caricia noté que estaba completamente desnuda, solía dormir así muchas veces, odiaba la ropa de cama, pero tampoco recordaba haberme desnudado, salvo para bañarme.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello, ya estaba seco, pues lo había lavado, ¿Me habría quedado dormida al salir del baño?

¡No! Estuvo Saga en la habitación, lo recordaba brevemente, aquí sentado, observándome, en la misma cama que yo estaba… ¿Dormimos juntos acaso y ya se marchó?

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza, como si me hubiera embriagado, y todos mis recuerdos estaban revueltos, lo que también me recordaba a una dura resaca.

Entre que salía de la cama y me dirigía al baño lo supe… Ayer terminé con Saga, sí, se lo dije, podía oír las palabras que usé en mi mente, pero… ¿Luego qué pasó? ¿Qué me dijo él?

Llegando al baño me miré en el espejo y noté con desagrado unas marcas rojizas alrededor de mi cuello.

"¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?" Al tocarlas sentí un fuerte ardor…

 _Fin POV Milo_

 _Isla Petalas, Grecia_

"¡Kora! ¡Ya te dije que te levantes!"

Una mujer de buena estatura, morena y voluptuosa se sacudía el sudor de su rostro, mucho más caliente de lo habitual debido a la poca ventilación de su máscara.

No muy lejos de ella un grupo de pequeñas niñas combatía, se notaba su poca experiencia, pero algunas de ellas ya lo hacían con fervor, enterraban en las otras sus nudillos sin piedad, pero también estaban las que se notaba que aún no sabían lo que hacían, entre ellas una de dos cortas trenzas, que permanecía echa un ovillo en el suelo, protegiendo su rostro de los golpes ajenos.

La mujer que las estrenaba negó con un movimiento de cabeza, dudaba que esa niña sobreviviera más que unas semanas, ya sabía reconocer cuando estaba ante alguien con poco potencial, de todas maneras les daba las mismas oportunidades a todas, no era ella quien decidiría el futuro de sus aprendices, sino los mismos dioses, algunas portarían una armadura, otras serían amazonas, con o sin ella, otras morían.

Cansada de ese patético espectáculo se alejó de la zona de entrenamiento, tenía mucho calor, siempre hacía calor en esa maldita isla olvidada por el hombre, pero ese día en particular el sol estaba insoportable, le servía de aliciente a sus alumnas, pues no beberían agua ni obtendrían un poco de sombra hasta que cumplieran con la consigna del día, alcanzaran el nivel que les venía exigiendo, bastante decir que varias pasarían la noche ahí mismo.

La mujer llegó hasta donde estaba la bomba de agua, succionó un poco con ella, primero para saciar zacear su propia sed, el resto se lo volcó en la cabeza, jurando que casi la sintió hervir sobre la piel caliente de su cuero cabelludo.

Terminaba de refrescarse cuando fue consciente de que alguien estaba parado a sus espaldas, inmediatamente se puso su máscara, sin cuidar siquiera que su cabello no quedara dentro.

"Pensé que las amazonas nunca se quitaban su máscara"

"Saga de Géminis" Se giró a encararlo, no estaba del todo sorprendida, él era casi el único santo dorado que visitaba ese campo de entrenamiento, y ocasionalmente el santo de Cáncer.

"Aspasia"

"No lo esperaba hoy, mi Señor" Hizo una ligera reverencia en modo de saludo, ese hombre le inspiraba tanto temor como respeto.

"No eres la única" Lo escuchó murmurar, lo notaba más abatido de lo normal "¿Dónde está?"

"En aislamiento, como lo solicitó"

"Quiero verla"

La mujer asintió y le hizo una señal para que la acompañara.

"Claro, es por aquí"

Así habían sido los dos últimos años, desde que Afrodita de Piscis callera con un recluta nuevo, mucho más joven de lo normal, con órdenes del mismo Arles de que fuera instruido, y una orden aún más inusual, debía ser apartado del grupo y con máscara.

Llegaron a una choza de bambú con techo de paja, con solo un hueco como ventana, bastó ingresar para sentir un aire helado, atrapado en ese lugar, ajeno al terrible calor que azotaba la isla.

Saga de Géminis frunció el ceño ante esa nueva revelación.

"¿Cuánto hace de esto?" No tuvo que ser más específico que eso para que la mujer comprendiera su pregunta.

"Empezó hace semanas… Mi señor, usted está seguro de que no es…"

"No, no puede serlo, ya le dije que es Escorpio… ella es una Escorpio"

"Lo sé, disculpe, es solo que… parece estar despertando técnicas de los maestros del agua y hielo… y ellos son los protegidos de Acuario"

El santo dorado no respondió a sus inquietudes, su atención estaba en ese pequeño bulto dormido sobre un montón de trapos, de piel pálida para vivir en una zona tan castigada por el sol, y una llamativa cabellera rojiza, demasiado crecida para sus cortos dos años.

'igual que ella' Ese pensamiento alteró sus sentidos, el recordar que a Milo también le había crecido tan rápido el cabello.

Se acercó a la pequeña, ignorando el aire helado que la cubría, como si fuera un delgado e inconsciente escudo, lo deshizo con su capa, quedando impregnada en ella un poco de escarcha.

La niña tenía un antifaz, blanco, sin imágenes, que solo cubría sus ojos, Saga se lo quitó con cuidado, descubriendo la otra mitad de un rostro que poco se parecía a su progenitora, no, cada día se parecía más a Camus, su piel, sus rasgos, todo delataba quien era su padre, ahora hasta su cosmos lo hacía, la existencia de esa niña era una carga para él, la evidencia de lo peor que le había hecho a Milo.

Los recuerdos de las últimas horas juntos estaban frescos en él y amenazaban a su cordura, estaba llegando al límite, a un sitio donde todo dejaba de importarle, la última vez que llegó a ese punto atentó contra la misma Athena, cuando la posibilidad de ser patriarca le fue arrebatada, no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, y tras años se encontraba en una situación similar, con esa criatura aún tan frágil, un ser que representaba lo que más odiaba en esos momentos, que le recordaba que no fue su hijo, una de las decepciones más grandes que tuviera respecto a Milo, y ahora ella lo había dejado.

Presa de la locura lo pensó, era tan sencillo, arrancarle la vida, desaparecer al fruto del amor de Milo y Camus, borrarlo de la tierra, borrar a la vez uno de sus pecados, cobrar venganza…

Una de sus manos estaba muy cerca de la niña, cuando esta abrió los ojos, la primera vez que lo hacía con él presente, y lo que le mostró le retorció el estómago, esos ojos curiosos, despojados de todo temor, no eran de Camus, esos ojos… eran los de Milo, unas enormes turquesas, llenas de vida, que estaban atacándolo en silencio. Sus manos temblaron y tuvo que alejarse de ella, en lo que la pequeña se sentaba.

"Señor" La amazona había observado todo eso con un cierto grado de ansiedad, notaba lo inestable que se veía el santo de Géminis ese día, parecía alguien que llevaba una guerra interna y era precisamente lo que pasaba.

Saga revivió las últimas horas, los gritos de Milo, sus ruegos, todo evocado por esos ojos tan puros, no pudo soportarlo.

"Ponle una máscara completa, como la de las demás niñas, no quiero que use antifaz….de hecho, no quiero que pueda quitársela, nadie debe ver su rostro"

"Sí, señor" Respondió sumisa, aún que internamente estaba sorprendida por semejante pedido.

"Sigue entrenándola, yo… vendré a verla nuevamente"

Prometió, aunque no tenía intenciones de volver a ver a esa niña nunca, ni a ella, ni a Milo, ni a nadie.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Bueno, como verán, ya saben ahora lo que pasó con la pobre Yaretzi XD, esa fue la idea desde que hice que la robaran, aunque el mismo Saga no sabía qué hacer con ella, ya ven, ta loquito.

¿Qué pasó entre Saga y Milo? No es muy difícil de imaginar, no estoy segura que tanto pondré de eso en el futuro, pero trataré de dejarlo claro, el estilo de éste fic ha sido hasta aquí bastante 'discreto' y quizás sea chocante describir esa escena.

Bueno, no hay mucho que aclarar, bah, lo hay, pero eso se irá viendo en el transcurso de la historia, al fin pude sentarme a escribir XD Quizás algunos se pregunten qué fue lo de la intro, no sabía si incluirlo o no, me parecía muy pronto, pero si no lo entendieron no se preocupen, también lo aclararé, mientras sería divertido saber sus conclusiones.

En fin, feliz años nuevo! (Les saludo casi en Febrero) Quería haber terminado éste fic pero la verdad es que me re tildé en la parte de Paris y de hecho no tuve mucho tiempo, como ahora sí, estoy de vacaciones, así que me senté a ver la pantalla hasta que se me activó el cerebro XD Como de abran dado cuenta pasaron mas cosas entre Camus y Milo en Paris, ahí dimos otro saltito en el tiempo, también regresaré sobre eso.

Ahora, si todo sale bien, el próximo capítulo es sobre Camuchis, ya nos vamos acercando al meollo del asunto…. Snif snif.

 **Review anónimos**

 **Elizabetha:** Espero de verdad que sigas por aquí XD Porque me he tomado unas vacas largas con éste fic. Bueno, la verdad que la reconciliación de Camus y Milo la disfruté XD ya quería escribirla, pero tiempo al tiempo, y como ves ya hay otro salto en el tiempo, respecto a Hyoga y Milo…. Complicado XD ya les va a tocar verse las caras de nuevo. Besos!

 **XelTwilight:** ¡Ya supiste de Yaretzi! Jajaja moría por volverla a meter en la trama, y si… la parte de Hyoga y Milo va a ser…auch, pero bueno, nuevamente… tiempo al tiempo, aun falta un cachito creo, por lo menos un capítulo más, ya casi llegamos ahí porque están a 3 años, es probable que el próximo capítulo sea lo de Isaack. Bueno, ojalá aún sigas leyendo, me gustaría saber tu opinión. ¡Saludos!

Y a todos, si todo sale bien, la semana que viene subo el próximo capi, si es que hay alguien por aquí que todavía lee XD

Saludos y buen fin de semana!


	24. Capítulo 23: Anhelos

**Inalcanzable**

 _Mil perdones por la infinita tardanza, pero bueno… etapas de bloqueos, por suerte pude arrancar de nuevo, y por cínico que suene… me alegra haberme tardado, tenía una idea muy diferente de lo que iba a ser éste capítulo, desde ya había descartado el POV de Camus, pero entendí que era mejor colocarlo aquí, como ven la historia se va contando entrecruzada, ya lo entenderán, hay unos pequeños spoilers._

 _Ahora_ _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ _, éste capítulo contiene lemon o lime, depende el criterio de cada a uno, al mío esta suavecito, pero no quiero herir sensibilidades, así que quedan debidamente advertidos. Demás notas al final. Espero disfruten la lectura._

 **Capítulo 23: Anhelos**

Conocía poco, y aun así no entendía nada.

Yaretzi pasaba la mayor parte del día sola en la pequeña cabaña, aspirando el olor a moho y conteniendo el aliento cuando algún araña caminaba sobre su cabeza, no estaba del todo seguro que fueran peligrosas, pero los gritos que emitiera su maestra la primera vez que la vio agarrando a una le generó ese temor.

Su maestra, Aspasia, un nombre que le costó mucho dominar, era la única persona a la que veía a diario, su llegada le provocaba tanto alivio como aprensión, por un lado significaba que podría salir unas horas de la cabaña, que no se había olvidado que la tenía encerrada ahí, por otro lado nunca sabía lo que seguiría a continuación ¿La haría nadar durante horas sin permitirle descansar? ¿La colgaría de alguna rama para que estuviera así toda la tarde y fortaleciera sus piernas? ¿Le haría cazar, limpiar y cocinar su comida? Ninguna de las opciones era buena, salvo la de tomar un poco de aire y salir de esa cárcel.

Yaretzi tenía pocos recuerdos a sus cinco años, conocía muy poco del mundo, de su pasado y nadie le explicaba nada, pero sabía algo, había una recuerdo borroso pero imposible de ignorar, algo que tenía guardado en su interior y sobre lo que no se atrevía a preguntar a quien la controlaba, pero una noche, en particular, se animó a decirlo en vos alta a alguien más.

"¿Quién eres?"

La voz la había tomado por sorpresa, el que hubiera alguien cerca no, percibía los cosmos desde cierta distancia y sabía que alguien se acercaba, alguna curiosa, no era raros que las demás aprendices merodearan su choza, a todas les intrigaba, pero esa fue la primera vez que una se atrevió a hablarle.

"¿Entiendes lo que digo?" Volvió a preguntar la otra niña, que a sus ojos era una adulta, trepada del hueco que tenía como ventana, en la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver bien su rostro, pero tenía el cabello oscuro y dividido en dos gruesas pero cortas trenzas, le pareció muy extraño que no llevara máscara, era la segunda vez que Yaretzi veía un rostro y no podía verlo bien, apenas conocía el suyo, por el reflejo que le regalaba el océano.

"Sí" contestó al final, un poco incómoda, sentada sobre su cama, la otra niña no parecía que fuera a irse sin una respuesta.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no entrenas con nosotras?"

Esa pregunta se la había hecho a sí misma la menor un montón de veces, y tras años tenía una respuesta, ambigua, pero respuesta al fin.

"Porque él no quiere"

Entendía que esa era la verdad, ese hombre alto que le había inspirado tanto temor cuando lo viera tiempo atrás, no sabía su nombre, pero la vez que despertó y se encontró con sus ojos supo lo que era el terror, su estómago entero se contrajo, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no emitir alguna reacción.

Él se fue tan rápido como vino y no volvió a verlo, pero su recuerdo estaba grabado a fuego en la mente.

"¿Quién no quiere?" Insistió su nueva visita.

"No lo sé" No podía explicarle algo que ni ella terminaba de entender, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a expresarse, jamás conversaba con nadie, con Aspasia era solo obedecer, a su maestra no le gustaba escucharla hablar.

"No te entiendo" Insistió la otra niña, que tendría unos 8 años quizás "Aspasia no quiere que vengamos aquí"

"¿Y por qué has venido?" Ahora era ella la que no entendía.

"Porque ella no quiere que venga" Esa respuesta tuvo un tono que le delató que era dicha en medio de una sonrisa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Fue el turno de Yaretzi de hacer esa pregunta.

"Me llaman Kora, vine de un orfanato de Athenas"

"¿Qué es un orfanato?" Su instrucción no cubría demasiados datos generales, todo se limitaba a números, idiomas, geografía, lo demás era acondicionamiento físico.

"Dónde viven los niños sin familia, ¿No estuviste nunca en uno?"

La pregunta hizo que la niña se esforzara mucho por recordar algo que no estaba segura que estuviera en su cabeza, para luego negar con un movimiento.

"No, yo tenía a alguien"

Kora subió los codos a la ventana y recargó su barbilla en sus propios brazos para seguir conversando.

"¿Alguien? ¿Una madre? ¿Un padre?"

Ella nunca lo había podido rotular, no sabía lo que eran los padres, no conocía a nadie con padres, era difícil definir lo que sentía cuando el recuerdo le asaltaba.

"No lo sé…"

"¿Cómo sabes que tenías a alguien y no quién era? ¿Cómo era?"

"No lo sé" Volvió a insistir, ya no miraba a su visita, solo observaba sus manos que apretaban el pantalón de entrenamiento que llevaba puesto "Pero me quería"

La otra niña arqueó una ceja, pero no la contradijo, solo la siguió observando, en espera de un argumento mejor.

"Me cantaba, me tenía contra su cuerpo y me cantaba… su voz era suave y… olía a manzanas"

"Suena como una madre"

"Entonces era mi madre" Concluyó Yaretzi, aunque el título era lo que menos le importaba, lo que necesitaba saber es dónde estaba esa persona, ¿Por qué la había dejado?

"Quizás murió" Volvió a mirarla al oírla, abriendo grande sus terquezas, ese fue el momento de Kora de mirarla mejor, la máscara le cubría la cara, pero ni así podía disimular esos impactantes ojos, los más hermosos que hubiera visto, y aún en la oscuridad se destacaba su larga cabellera de tono cereza, lacia y brillante.

"¿Está muerta?" La idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza, aunque por algún motivo su visita pensó que eso la consolaría.

"Si llegaste aquí es porque no tienes familia… debió morir"

Era razonable, pero a la vez le generaba un enorme vacío, muy en el fondo la mantenía en pie el pensamiento que cuando fuera libre de salir de esa isla podría buscarla, no sabía dónde o cómo, pero confiaba descifrarlo con los años, servir a Athena no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, no conocía a la diosa, pero ver lo que le hacía a las demás niñas no le daba una buena impresión, menos ser prisionera suya.

"Oye, no me has dicho cómo te llamas" Insistió la otra niña.

Yaretzi meditó un poco la respuesta, porque le incomoda bastante, era el nombre que le diera ese horrible hombre.

"Me llamo Mía"

"Pues… gusto en conocerte"

 **POV Camus**

Regresar a Siberia fue más complicado de lo que me pareció al irme.

No fue fácil dejar a Milo en París, pero tampoco podía postergar más lo inevitable, Hyoga e Isaack me aguardaban.

En el transiberiano conciliar el sueño fue casi imposible, por más que mi cuerpo estuviera quieto mi mente no seguía su ejemplo. Pasé las noches boca arriba, descansando la cabeza en mis propios brazos mientras contaba las maderas del sostén del colchón de arriba, en un intento inútil de dejar de rememorar la última noche.

Milo y yo habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, por imposible que pareciera dos años atrás, había pasado. Si alguien quisiera saber los detalles de esa reconciliación no podría dárselos, yo mismo no sabía cómo había pasado, pero así era, quizás de eso se trataba… simplemente tenía que ser y ya, tal vez el folklore del santuario tuviera algo de cierto y Escorpio y Acuario no podían estar separados.

Casi reí por mi ridícula conclusión, pero si bien no tenía el menor sentido, tampoco tenía argumentos para desmentirlo, al fin y al cabo… Milo y yo habíamos vuelto. No dejaba de ser raro, y a la vez lo natural, poco había cambiado desde la última vez, nuestro encuentro tuvo el mismo sabor a ansiedad y anhelo, solo que maximizado, y con un toque diferente que todo el tiempo amenazó con desconcentrar mi mente de lo que debía hacer en esos momentos, que era satisfacer a la mujer que amo.

 **Flash Back**

La primera vez fui más amable, golpeado por lo irreal de todo el asunto, la segunda vez esa noche ya no pude contenerme, los dos años de abstinencia asomaron y mi cuerpo perdió el control, el de Milo me siguió, aunque ella no se había abstenido a nada.

Era demasiado, era fuerte, asfixiante, una completa locura, que la imagen nuestra en el espejo de la pared me golpeo, ahí estaba yo, sobre Milo, con sus piernas en mi cintura mientras arremetía contra ella, nuestros cuerpos perlados por el sudor y la cabecera de la cama vibraba en cada movimiento. Respirando agitado regresé la mirada al frente, donde debía estar, Milo apretaba los ojos con fuerza, completamente concentrada en respirar, como si no encontrara el aire suficiente, sus gemidos eran suaves quejidos, casi aniñados, que detonaban un poco de dolor, su hermoso cabello estaba adhiriéndosele a la frente, sonrojadas mejillas, y cubría el colchón. Ella estiró sus brazos para sujetarse de las barandas, dejando sus senos más expuesto y al alcance, tuve que detenerme unos segundos y acariciarlos, esas perfectas almohadillas, tan perfectas como su dueña, que tenían un efecto magnético en mis manos y labios. Besé sus botones rozados y Milo tembló, su intimidad me apretó con más fuerza, víctima de los primeros espasmos de un orgasmo.

"Camus…" Me suplicó y yo sabía lo que quería. La atraje hacía mí, incorporándome con ella, me senté en la cama, y Milo entendió rápido lo que deseaba, abrazándose a mi cuello quiso subir a mi regazo, pero la detuve tomándola de la cadera para que girara, quería probar algo un poco diferente esa vez. Inicialmente desconcertada al sentir su espalda contra mi pecho, olvidó el asunto cuando la levanté de la cintura y senté en mi piernas, a la vez que volvía a adentrarme en su cuerpo, Milo me regaló otro de sus exquisitos gemidos y fue todo el aliciente que necesité para volver a embestir contra ella como al principio, solo con una diferencia, Milo comprendió mis intenciones cuando pudo mirar en frente, lo mismo que yo estaba viendo, ahí estaba frente a frente con el atrevido espejo, y ambos veíamos lo que estaba encerrado ahí, su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, sacudiéndose al ritmo de cada fricción, como sus senos vibraban, como me apoderaba de su ser, como le hacía el amor, quería que lo viera, que lo absorbiera, que nunca lo olvidara, porque luego de esa noche me iría y necesitaría que se sintiera llena y completa hasta mi regreso.

Ella siguió apretando, y cuando percibí que llegaba a su clímax la ayudé a aumentarlo con unas caricias en ese delicado bultito, suaves, circulares, Milo era extremadamente sensible ahí, era fácil pasar del placer al dolor, pero conocía su cuerpo, y la manera en que pronunció mi nombre fue suficiente para saber que había sido eficiente.

Aguardé en su interior, aún un poco lejos de mi propio orgasmo, dándole unos segundos de tregua antes de continuar, con intenciones de llevarla a la cima una vez más esa noche, pero Milo tenía sus propios planes.

Traté de retenerla cuando se levantó de mis rodillas, un poco confundido, sus piernas temblaban, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada puso una mano en mi mejilla y me cayó con beso, regalándome una sonrisa que intentaba trasmitirme tranquilidad, pero yo quería saber cuáles eran sus planes.

"Relájate" Fue todo lo que dijo, en tono divertido, aunque por la manera en que sus ojos esquivaron los míos luego supe que estaba apenada.

La mano que estaba en mi rostro bajó por mi pecho, estómago, llegando a mi miembro, contuve el aliento y cerré mis ojos, volví a abrirlos cuando sentí como retiraba la protección que me cubría y la encontré ahora arrodillada, entre mis piernas, entender lo que estaba por hacer me dejó sin palabras, y aunque las hubiera tenido las habría olvidado por completo cuando me besó… ya no en los labios.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no parecía del todo correcto pero mis manos no hicieron nada para detenerla, mis ojos negaron a dejar de mirarla, absorbieron esa imagen con descaro, supe en esos momentos que los labios de Milo recorriéndome me torturarían durante muchas noches más. Ella no volvió a mirarme, la mayor parte del tiempo tuvo sus ojos cerrados, repartiendo besos y caricias con una ternura que no concordaba con las acciones que estaba llevando a cabo. El sonido de su boca, los pequeños gemiditos que siguió regalándome mientras buscaba complacerme, el espectáculo visual que me estaba regalando… fueron demasiado, no tardé en darle lo que esperaba… Los que tuvieran que limpiar esa alfombra me odiarían.

No tenía palabras y ella tampoco, siguió sin mirarme a los ojos, no necesitó hacerlo para subirse una vez más a mis piernas y acurrucarse sobre mi pecho.

Descansé mi barbilla en su cabeza, volviendo a mirar el espejo, era algo que tampoco tenía sentido, el cómo alguien tan fuerte… podía verse tan vulnerable. Ahí, entre mis brazos, con solo su larguísimo cabello como ropa… Milo lucía adorable. Cuando la sentí temblar la llevé a la cama conmigo, el alcohol que habíamos consumido empezaba a bajarse y me prometía una desagradable resaca.

Pasamos una hora en silencio, en la que solo se escuchó en el cuarto el sonido de nuestra respiración, no estábamos dormidos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar, aunque en todo momento supe que Milo sería la que rompería el silencio… ella no era como yo, no podía acallar todo lo que sentía, no podía vivir con secretos, no podía dejarme vivir en la ignorancia, tenía que tocar el tema que yo venía esquivando.

"¿No te gustó?" Casi quise reír ante lo ridículo de su pregunta, ¿Qué hombre, en todo el mundo, podría decir que le desagradara una felación?

"Sabes que sí"

Ella comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios en mi abdomen y supe que sus pensamientos deberían estar igual, dando vueltas.

"¿Entonces por qué estás enojado?"

Esa sí era una pregunta interesante, ¿Estaba enojado? Quizás lo estaba, aunque no era el sentimiento que me estaba consumiendo en ese momento, al menos no el único, también había algo de celos y tristeza.

"Nunca antes lo habías hecho"

La oí suspirar con desgane, ambos sabíamos hacía donde iba la conversación, ella lo sacaba a colación porque necesitaba sincerarse, pero yo no estaba seguro de querer esa verdad, me era más fácil ignorarla.

"¿Por qué no me lo has preguntado, Camus?"

Me reclamaba, ya debería conocer la respuesta.

"Porque no necesito una respuesta" Al fin y al cabo… ya la tenía.

"Pero la mereces"

Extrañamente Milo escogió la palabra exacta, 'Merecer' ella pensaba que yo merecía saber lo que había hecho, que tenía derecho, y eso de alguna manera me impulsó a hablar, si ella me otorgaba poder sobre su cuerpo yo no iba a soltarlo. Tomé su mano para que se estuviera quieta y giré sobre mi costado para poder verla a los ojos.

"¿Por qué diablos te acostaste con Saga?" Al fin y al cabo Milo resultó tener razón, yo necesitaba decirlo.

Ella apretó un poco los labios y bajó la mirada.

"¿Cómo sabes que fue Saga?"

Esa pregunta no merecía respuesta siquiera.

"¿Y quién más sería Milo? Lo has deseado siempre"

"¡Eso no es verdad!" Soltó con enojo volviendo a enfrentarme "Yo nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tú tenías esa idea en la cabeza"

"La cual concretaste" Era doloroso pensarlo, de alguna manera ella había hecho realidad uno de mis temores, pasé mi adolescencia pensando que Saga en algún momento lograría cometido y me quitaría a Milo, eso fue precisamente lo que pasó, tuve que abrazarla por la cintura para recordarme que era en mis brazos que estaba en ese momento, desnuda y agotada tras haberle hecho el amor dos veces, Saga estaba a muchos kilómetros de nosotros, el problema radicaba en que esa distancia desaparecería cuando Milo regresara al santuario y yo pasaría a ser el ausente.

"Camus… de no haber pasado… todo lo que pasó, yo jamás habría estado con Saga"

Ese todo significaba demasiadas cosas, pero yo aún quería una respuesta, ella me había empujado a abrirle mis sentimientos, a indagarla, y ahora ya no podía detenerme.

"¿Cuántas veces fue?"

Por la manera en que sus ojos se abrieron supe que la acababa de tomar por sorpresa y que no era algo que quisiera responderme, pero el silencio que siguió a mi pregunta fue la respuesta, no fue algo de una vez, como ya lo sospechaba, Milo venía llevando una activa vida sexual, lo cual explicaba los cambios que había notado.

"No lo sé" Su sinceridad aumentó mi amargura.

"¿Tantas fueron?" Hasta dónde sabía las mujeres no eran de perder la cuenta… menos cuando solo tuvieron a dos hombres en su vida, Milo era demasiado joven para no saber cuántos encuentros sexuales 'casuales' tuvo.

"Camus… Llevamos juntos dos años"

Exactamente por eso no quería preguntar, siempre es mejor la duda a una certeza, habría digerido mejor el saber que Saga y Milo durmieron alguna vez juntos… ¿Cómo podía lidiar con que tuviera una relación con él? Peor… todo lo que implicaba esa fecha.

"¿Dos años?" Tuve que incorporarme al decirlo, esa novedad me había sacudido "¿Dos años? Hace dos años estabas conmigo… ¿Cuánto tardaste Milo?... ¿Una semana en olvidarme?"

"¡Yo nunca te olvidé Camus!" Ella también se incorporó, llevando sus puños cerrados a la cintura "Ese fue precisamente el maldito problema"

"¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?!" Tarde supe que levanté la voz, rompiendo el pacto conmigo de no dejar que el pasado lo estropeara todo, la situación había conseguido descontrolarme, pero toda la ira se disipó cuando Milo comenzó a llorar… no podía estar pasando de nuevo en tan pocas horas, ¿Otra vez la había hecho llorar?

No contuve el impulso natural de abrazarla, de atraerla con fuerza a mi cuerpo y acunar su rostro contra mi cuello, Milo temblaba mientras el nada silencioso llanto salía, y mientras me auto recriminaba haber comenzado esa discusión en vez de solo mentir… me recordé que ella lo había pedido, que era ella la que necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho, la que buscaba comprensión y perdón, no podía otorgarle lo primero, pero sí lo segundo… hacía tiempo había aceptado el hecho de que nada podía hacer Milo para que yo dejara de amarla, para que me apartara voluntariamente de ella.

"Porque no quería estar sola"

Respondió a mi pregunta tras un largo silencio, apretándome con fuerza en sus brazos, como si temiera que yo me alejara por su confesión, borré esos temores besando su frente.

"Milo, no es necesario que…"

"Pensé que lo nuestro se había terminado para siempre…" Continuó, impidiendo que la detuviera "Y apareció Saga… Creí que dormir con él me ayudaría a distraerme de Yaretzi" Sorbió su nariz, yo bajé mis brazos para rodearla por la cintura, manteniendo su cadera pegada a la mía "Luego Amenthys también murió… si él no me hubiera cuidado en esos momentos no sé qué locura habría hecho… lo perdí todo al mismo tiempo, a mi hija, al amor de mi vida, mi madre…hasta la confianza del mismo patriarca, no tenía nada porqué vivir, en cierto modo Saga y su amor incondicional me rescataron, sin embargo… nunca fue suficiente, no podía serlo… nadie podía ser tú…. Más que tú… al fin y al cabo… solo lo he usado para ignorar lo mucho que te necesitaba"

"Pues yo diría que él ha sacado buen provecho de tus necesidades"

La oí suspirar, imaginé que no estaba de acuerdo con mi comentario pero sabiamente se contuvo de reprenderme, que defendiera a su amante no nos llevaría por buen camino, nada de lo que dijera me convencería de que Saga había obrado de buena fe…. Nos conocía desde niños, era mucho mayor que nosotros, más experimentado, y Milo atravesaba su peor crisis personal… un buen hombre la hubiera consolado fuera de la cama.

Ella no dijo nada por unos momentos, con solo sentirla supe que estaba en una guerra interna, que concluyó en solo tres palabras.

"Camus te amo"

El repentino cambio me sobresaltó, y traté de buscar sus ojos pero éstos seguían esquivándome.

La tomé por la barbilla para obligarla a enfrentarme, sus ojos estaban rojizos por el llanto y algunas lágrimas seguían derramándose, y aun así seguía siendo lo más hermoso que observara en mi vida.

"Te amo" Repitió al convencerse de que yo nada diría hasta escucharla otra vez.

Besé sus labios sin contenerme, acaricié su espalda, y supe que volvería a tenerla esa noche, Milo se aferró a mi cuello y me arrastró con ella hasta recostarnos una vez más en la cama, y por la próxima media hora solo nuestras bocas hicieron el amor, nos besamos y acariciamos con suavidad, sin prisa, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, y con cada beso el problema que tratábamos de resolver fue perdiendo peso, al menos para mí, cada vez parecía más lejano e insignificante.

"¿Me lo perdonarás algún día?"

Quise decirle que si le perdoné que casi abortara a nuestra hija, que me escondiera su embarazo y mintiera al respecto… ¿Qué no le perdonaría? Pero la mención de esos episodios del pasado solo la hubiera lastimado más.

"Te amo" Correspondí a su declaración pasada, mientras jugaba con sus cabellos "Ambos… ninguno de los dos… estaba listo para los que nos pasó… éramos muy jóvenes… sobrevivimos como pudimos… No hay nada que perdonar"

Milo soltó un suspiró que pareció una triste risa contenida.

"Eres… único Camus" Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y mordió sus labios reprimiendo lo que adiviné era un sollozo "Sería más fácil si solo me odiaras"

Por supuesto que lo sería… Pero no era una opción, ni quería que lo fuera.

Milo se separó de mí, bajó de la cama con agilidad, yo seguí el movimiento de su figura desnuda que caminó hasta donde estaba el teléfono de la habitación, al otro lado de la cama, verla marcar me dio curiosidad.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Necesitamos más vino"

Y era una verdad indiscutible.

El servicio a la habitación no tardó y pronto las sábanas tuvieron también manchas violetas y dulces. Volví a mi antiguo fetiche, bebí de su ombligo, sorbí varias gotas de su cuerpo y le dejé hacer lo mismo, las risas alejaron las lágrimas, y el deseo volvió con la misma intensidad, nuestras manos se volvieron atrevidas, y en un golpe de audacia me atreví a ir un poco más allá, probando algo que nunca había hecho, necesitaba dejar una nueva huella en ella, un nuevo procedente, algo que no hubiera compartido con Saga, y por su desconcierto supe que lo hice.

La experiencia fue más placentera de lo que imaginaba, Milo se entregó a mi sin temor, sin dudas, solo un poco de curiosidad por mi nuevo accionar, nunca me había adentrado a ella por otra cavidad, pero lo hice con el suficiente cuidado y mimo para que fuera lo menos doloroso posible, y al final, cuando el orgasmo llegó, supe que lo ambos lo habíamos disfrutado.

La arropé contra mi cuerpo, demasiado inquieto para dormir, pero creyendo responsable hacerlo, habían sido tres largas sesiones de sexo, y Milo era la que se llevaba la parte más agotadora desde mi punto de vista, en especial en la última, necesitaba descansar y estar cómoda, al menos hasta que el alcohol nos abandonara y tuviéramos que hacer frente a las inevitables consecuencias de los excesos.

"Quiero ir a Notre dame"

Soltó Milo de repente, volviendo a sorprenderme, jugaba con nuestros dedos enlazados cuando lo dijo, y por un momento pensé que solo divagaba, al no ver una respuesta de mi parte insistió.

"Camus, quiero ir contigo a Notre dame"

"Mom chat… a las 10 de la mañana sale mi vuelo… no puedo postergarlo" Y desde el fondo de mi alma lamenté no poder cumplirle ese capricho, después de todo esa noche ella había cumplido todos los míos.

"Son las 4, tenemos mucho tiempo" El entusiasmo con el que me aclaró ese detalle me pareció encantador.

"Mi amor, la catedral está cerrada, aunque fuéramos…" Y a mitad de mi explicación entendí lo que me estaba pidiendo, ¿Escabullirnos en la catedral más importante de París? Era una locura, aún ebrio me parecía una locura.

"Hay cámaras de vigilancia" No me constaba que así fuera, pero por lógica debía haberlas, un lugar así sería bien cuidado.

"¿Y qué? No haremos nada malo… a menos que eso quieras"

"Milo…" Le supliqué a su poca cordura.

"Camus… podría pasar un año hasta que te volviera a ver…"

Y ese fue el final de la mía, su argumento fue el apropiado, lo que no quería escuchar esa noche ni pensar… que nos estábamos despidiendo.

"Hay que bañarnos primero" No me vestiría en ese estado, no me molestaba que Milo se me pegara, pero sí la ropa.

"Está bien" La sonrisa que me regaló hizo que valiera la pena arriesgarme a una llamada del mismo primer ministro, aunque suponía que sería el señor Lombard el que llamaría.

La observé unos segundos, de pie, desnuda nuevamente, regulando el agua de la ducha antes de meterse, pensando que a veces actuaba como si tuviera la inocencia de una niña, pese a que minutos atrás me demostrara lo contrario.

Tras un suspiro la abracé por detrás, corrí su cabello y le dejé un beso en el cuello, logrando que riera, no supe si fueron cosquillas o solo el efecto del vino.

"Camus… no hay forma que recuperemos dos años en una noche"

Al escucharla me di cuenta que empezaba a entusiasmarme de nuevo y ella se había dado cuenta, tenía razón, había sido suficiente, pero a la vez sentía que nunca lo sería, nunca tendría suficiente de Milo, de nosotros, siempre querría más.

"Milo" Le dije enseriándome unos segundos mientras la empujaba debajo del agua tibia conmigo. "¿Eres mía?" La pregunta se la hice sin dejar de verla a los ojos, su sonrisa desapareció unos instantes, quizás adivinando mis pensamientos.

"Sí" Contestó con la misma seriedad, y yo me armé del valor suficiente para decirle lo que tenía pensado.

"Que Saga lo sepa" No pareció sorprendida por mi exigencia, solo asintió en silencio, y encontré sincera su respuesta, ya no tendría que preocuparme por él.

"Que todo el santuario lo sepa" Decidí ir un poco más allá, y Milo me lo permitió, sabía que no había otra persona, pero era necesario para mí, especialmente luego de saberla dos años en brazos de otro hombre.

"¿Tú eres mío?" Me indagó ahora ella, paseando ambas manos por mis pectorales, distribuyendo un poco de jabón ahí, con suma delicadeza.

Entendí la pregunta oculta en esas simples palabras, quería saber si había habido alguien más también para mí, y aunque Nahir lo intentó cientos de veces en el tiempo que estuvimos separados nunca obtuvo lo que quiso, a diferencia de Milo yo siempre tuve claro que lo que necesitaba…. No lo hallaría en otra mujer, lidie con mi duelo de otra manera, tal vez porque yo nunca estuve solo, tenía a Hyoga e Isaack, esos dos niños que adoraba y dependían de mí.

"Siempre, mom chat" Fue mi respuesta, y noté que su cuerpo se relajó al oírme, nos miramos detenidamente hasta que ella, reaccionando, me pasó el jabón y dio la espalda, indicándome que la ayudara a enjabonarse.

En ese perfecto momento pensé que Notre dame era poco, la ayudaría a infiltrarse a Star hill si me lo pidiera, aunque me acusaran de traición.

 **End Flash Back**

El tren se detuvo, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos, el sabor de la piel de Milo estaba adherida a mis labios, su aroma, su suavidad, había recaudado suficiente información para mantener su recuerdo fresco por mucho tiempo, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Al llegar a la aldea Hyoga apenas me dejó adentrarme, me sorprendió al irme a recibir en la entrada, cuando apenas alcanzaba las primeras casas, él no sabía a qué hora volvería ese día.

"¡Maestro!" Se arrojó a mis brazos sin mucho recato, él era así, sensible y expresivo, eufórico a veces… se parecía más a Milo que a mí, a veces me preguntaba si de alguna manera no 'tuvimos' a Hyoga también juntos, aunque los meses que Milo pasara cuidándolo a mi lado pudieron tener algo que ver.

"Hyoga, hola… ¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido?" Formulé, un poco sorprendido e incómodo, eso desbarataba mis planes, y se suponía que Milo era la única que lo hacía.

"Lo sentí"

Su respuesta me sorprendió grandemente, no estaba seguro de haber encendido mi cosmos, al menos no a un punto que fuera detectable… el niño se estaba volviendo muy fuerte, quizás superando a Isaack… pues él no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Que bien… ¿Isaack?" Hice la pregunta obligada, pero tarde me di cuenta que no requería respuesta, el nombrado no tardó en llegar, aunque por la sorpresa en su rostro se notaba que solo seguía a Hyoga.

Mucho más parco que mi alumno más joven, se detuvo a un metro de distancia y me saludó con un asentimiento.

"Bienvenido maestro"

Incómodo porque Hyoga aún estaba prendado de mí, acorté la distancia y le regalé una caricia en sus corto cabellos que le apenó, pero recibió con gusto, yo sabía de sobra que él que fuera menos demostrativo no quería decir que no lo sintiera, Isaack también necesitaba muestras de aprecio.

"¿Cómo se han portado en mi ausencia?"

"¡Bien!" Aseguraron ambos, y tuve que creerles, al fin y al cabo se habían entrenado por su cuenta.

"Bueno, iremos por sus cosas a lo de Helena y regresaremos a la cabaña"

"¡Sí!"

Aún con la marea de sentimientos… volver a Siberia se sentía bien, era una tierra que despertaba algo especial en mí, al igual que mis alumnos, disfrutaba de cuidarlos y educarlos, aunque a veces fuera duro el entrenamiento, los estaba preparando para el futuro, en ocasiones no podía evitar pensar que a la vez los estaba criando, cuando descarté la posibilidad de criar y educar a mi hija biológica, definitivamente el encuentro con Milo había sacudido muchos sentimientos y puesto la memoria de Yaretzi mucho más fresca de lo que estaba, para empezar… no acostumbraba a atreverme a llamarla mi hija, ni en mis pensamientos.

"Maestro"

La vocecita de Hyoga me distrajo, él caminaba a mi lado, Isaack se había adelantado apenas unos pasos.

"¿Sí, Hyoga?"

"¿Estuvo en el santuario?"

Su pregunta me generó un toque de empatía… sabía por qué le interesaba saber eso, quería saber si vi a Milo, y yo mejor que nadie entendía lo que se sentía extrañarla y no saber nada de ella, no quería ni imaginar cómo lo experimentaría Hyoga, con la partida de Milo se había quedado doblemente huérfano. Pero de todas formas tardé en saber qué responderle, le había pedido que contestara sus cartas, hasta dejado una foto para que se sintiera más presionada a hacerlo, ella también lo extrañaba, seguramente lo haría… sin embargo…. Si por algún motivo fallaba rompería de nuevo el corazón de mi alumno, no... Era mejor que no supiera que vi a Milo, lo decidí en ese instante

"No Hyoga, fui a visitar a unos amigos" Mi respuesta fue bastante arbitraria, jamás les había hablado de mi propio maestro, de hecho… jamás les había contado nada específico sobre mí, no porque no los apreciara, más bien… siempre fui de pocas palabras, hasta con la propia Milo, solo que con el tiempo ella había encontrado la manera de exprimirme información.

"¿A Francia?"

Sonreí por su atino, aunque siendo yo evidentemente francés no debería sorprenderme que Hyoga hiciera esa deducción.

"Sí, visité París"

"Quisiera ver París" Exclamó entusiasmado.

"Seguramente lo harás"

"¿Y tú Isaack?" Quiso incluir a su hermano en la conversación, aunque eso rara vez funcionaba, Isaack hablaba tanto como yo.

"No lo sé" Dudó "Me gustaría viajar en bote"

Era de esperarse, a él le traía el mar.

Llegamos a casa de Helena y ambos corrieron a buscar sus cosas, ya los había acostumbrado a obedecer de inmediato, sin embargo yo tenía un pendiente ahí que me haría tardar.

"¡Camus! Ya decía yo que por algo los niños se alejaron, no sabía que ya estabas de regreso" Ella me recibía con la misma calidez de siempre, parecía estar en medio de una guerra de harina, se sacudía el delantal apenada mientras se acercaba a saludarme.

"Buenos días Helena"

"Buenos días, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?"

"Fue… interesante, ¿Se encuentra Arthur?" La interrumpí tratando de no ser grosero, pero ella no pareció tomarlo mal.

"Sí, claro, está afuera recolectando leña"

"Necesito hablar con él ahora, gracias" En verdad me urgía verlo, había pensado en ello todo el viaje, me encaminé de inmediato al exterior.

"Bueno, pero ¿Se quedaran a cenar?"

"Te aviso" Respondí evasivo mientras salía, no tenía lugar para otra decisión en mi cabeza.

El sonido de los hachazos hizo que encontrara al gigante sin problemas, de todas formas su tamaño ayudaba, jamás dudaría de que procedencia, el definitivamente venía de un Tauro.

"¡Oh, Camus!" Exclamó alegre al notar que me acercaba, secó el sudor de su frente y dejó su herramienta clavada en un tronco.

"Buenos días Arthur"

"Así que ya estás de regreso"

"Sí"

"¿Y cómo fueron esas vacaciones?"

Agradecía la amabilidad, pero a veces era cansador que la gente preguntara formalidades.

"Bien"

El gigante alzó una ceja, probablemente percibiendo la seriedad con la que me había acercado.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Arthur… Necesito un favor"

"Por supuesto, lo que sea"

"Yo… quiero ver a mi hija"

 **Hasta aquí**

Bueno, eso fue pesado XD

Particularmente estoy a gusto con el resultado, aunque tuve mis dudas sobre subirlo porque es algo 'diferente' a lo que vienen leyendo, no sabía como les caería, ¿Algo sexoso? Lo siento, Camus y Milo juntos me inspiran eso, creo que lo destaqué desde el primer capítulo, que tienen una química intensa, por algo fueron tan 'prematuros' (Empezaron a tener relaciones aproximadamente a los 13/14 años) y ambos padecen una cierta debilidad por el alcohol, no quiero decir en éste capítulo que sea lo apropiado embriagarse así, pero es un rasgo de esta pareja, que fueron obligados a madurar muy jóvenes, y siendo guerreros viven cada día como si fuera el último, no imagino a un santo de Athena preocupado por su hígado… salvo Dohko y Shion… todos se mueren jóvenes… maldito Kurumada. Por otro lado Milo y Camus escapan un poco de la realidad de esa manera, y con el sexo, mas Milo que Camus, lo que explica que se mantuviera con Saga tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué Camus no le cuestionó más? Pues él es un tipo más lógico, no pasó 2 años anhelando volver con ella para echarle en cara cosas que ya no puede cambiar, le importaba más que Milo no volviera a hacerlo.

Punto 2, Yaretzi, lo de Mia le refrescaré la memoria porque por que éste fic ya tiene más de un año XD Mía fue el nombre que le diera Saga a Milo cuando la encontró, una casualidad posesiva, al llegar al campamento, siendo una bebé, hubo que llamarla de alguna manera… y él le puso Mía, Yaretzi desconoce su verdadero nombre.

Bueno, lo que pasará a continuación se los dejo de tarea, espero les gustara el capítulo y sigan leyendo!

Reviews Anónimos:

XelTwilight: Bueno, aquí pudiste ver aún mas de Yaretzi, ya poco a poco se irá resolviendo eso, y no le erraste, estaba en un campo de entrenamiento, y Milo terminaría con Saga, eso hasta el pobre Saga se lo veía venir creo XD (Seh, me atrevo a decirle pobre…) Espero te gustara éste capítulo y espero tu opinión!

Aye: Ya veremos, ya veremos, la parte de Notre dame queda para otro capítulo, paso a pasito XD y sí Etano día a Saga con buenas razones, digo, 25 años tirándose a una de 17 a la que le cambió los pañales XD es poco comprensible, de Camus es mas normal por que… es Camus, ya se lo veía venir, tienen la misma edad y sabe que respeta y quiere a Milo. Gracias, nos seguimos leyendo!

Y a todos feliz comienzo de semana!


	25. Lo imperdonable

**Inalcanzable**

 **Capítulo 24: Lo imperdonable**

Me quité la tiara, solo para poder pasarme una mano por el cabello, en un intento de liberar algo del calor que tenía ahí atrapado.

Me encontraba en el coliseo, supervisando por decisión personal los entrenamientos.

Recientemente el santuario había cambiado, y no precisamente para bien. No estaba segura de cuál fenómeno lo habría provocado, pero el nivel de exigencia y de bajas en aprendices se había disparado por las nubes, y a Arles no parecía importarle.

Llegando a la zona más alta levante una de mis piernas y la recargue sobre un escombro que me sirvió de apoyo, el sol era intenso ese día, y alguien había decidido privarles el consumo del agua a los más jóvenes, solo los que salieran victoriosos ese día podrían beber. La sola idea me daba malestar, en especial por la cantidad de niños que habían llegado en ese tiempo… y los que ya estaban muertos.

A la derecha, a la distancia, podía ver algunos soldados maniatados en el suelo mientras eran aporrados con pesadas cargas de acero en el vientre, tolerándolo algunos menos que otros, eso era algo nuevo y habían comenzado a aplicarlo esa semana… empezaba a extrañar a Etan.

Y no era al único que extrañaba.

Mi mente se distrajo al escuchar un gran alboroto, que se alzaba sobre los gritos de dolor de los más jóvenes, se trataba de una pelea en el coliseo, una pelea de amazonas, protagonizada por la que fuera mi aprendiz.

Shaina, una jovencita demasiado complicada, y más orgullosa y temperamental que yo misma, entrenarla me resultó una experiencia interesante, pero que ya estaba concluida, no sería mi alumna ni mi sucesora, ahora se trataba de una amazona de plata, mortífera y valiente como pocas, con facilidad para controlar a los hombres…y la misma facilidad para meterse en problemas.

La multitud abajo parecía muy interesada en el combate, yo entendí el motivo al ver a su contrincante, la amazona japonesa… no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, mi alumna estaba en el movimiento nuevo que promovía el rechazo hacia los que no fueran de nacionalidad griega, una postura peligrosa, en especial si se tenía en cuenta la inmensa diversidad que componía la élite dorada, para sostener algo así se necesitaba agallas… y poca inteligencia.

Observando la batalla debajo, la manera en que los guardias sujetaban a la otra joven para que siguiera siendo golpeada, comencé a sentirme asqueada, ese combate no tenía nada de interesante, era unilateral, algo personal, y las contrincantes ya poseían una armadura, un cargo, solo estaban montando un circo.

Estaba considerando intervenir cuando vi aparecer a Aioria, había olvidado que éste fue quien tomó la responsabilidad por la pelirroja, no pude escuchar las palabras que intercambiaron, pero por fortuna su sola presencia, aún sin armadura, bastó para que la multitud se calmara, nadie en su sano juicio provocaría a un santo dorado.

Yo esperé pacientemente a que todos se separaran, encontrándome en un momento con la mirada esmeralda de Aioria, que me interrogaba a la distancia.

Molesta me acomodé mi capa y me marché, nada tenía que ver con él, hacia demasiado tiempo que no nos dirigíamos la palabra, bueno, en realidad… Aioria no hablaba con nadie, menos conmigo, o al menos así fue hasta esa tarde, porque al regresar del coliseo y verlo a la entrada de Leo, de brazos cruzados, supe que esta vez no tendría tanta suerte.

"¿Te debo algo?" Pregunté en un intento de desalentar toda charla con algo de hostilidad.

"A Marin se lo debes, ¿O pensabas seguir observando mucho tiempo a la carnicera de tu alumna?"

Sí, sabía que ese era su problema, habían desmantelado a su princesa guerrera y ahora estaba molesto, pero yo no tenía intenciones de soportar reclamos de ningún tipo esa tarde, bastante ya con mis propios problemas y preocupaciones.

"Si Aquila es débil es su problema, no el mío, debería entrenar más"

Traté de pasarlo de largo pero me sorprendió al tomarme con fuerza por el brazo.

"¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti misma cuando asesinas para Arles? ¿Se lo merecen por ser débiles?"

Me aparté de él con violencia por semejante atrevimiento.

"Cuida tus palabras Leo, no habrá quien frene nuestra pelea"

"¡Cientos de aprendices muertos en entrenamiento y de eso nada tienes que decir!"

Eso no era cierto, yo tenía muchas cosas que decir al respecto, pero ya había aprendido hace años que a nadie le interesaba escucharlas, si la propia Athena no detenía el salvajismo de Arles… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo? Parte del aceptar ser un santo conllevaba el peso de aprender a callar y obedecer, aun lo que no entendíamos.

"Esto no es una escuela Aioria" Me paré lo más firme que pude "Aquí las personas dan la talla o mueren, los estamos preparando para ser los guardianes de la humanidad… ningún costo es elevado" Traté de que mis palabras sonaran lo más convincente posibles y en todo tiempo le sostuve la mirada, por eso pude ver cierto grado de dolor en ella, algo en lo que no había reparado antes.

"Has cambiado Milo" Suspiró "Antes no sabías mentir"

Sus palabras me golpearon al tomarme por sorpresa y eso me hizo reaccionar con ira.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Al menos yo hago algo positivo! ¡En vez de andar llorando la muerte de un traidor por ahí!"

Lo que dije surgió el efecto esperado porque Aioria perdió el control e intentó golpearme, movimiento que bloquee con rapidez con mi antebrazo, no sin recibir el impacto, la fuerza física de Leo era mayor a la mía.

"Mi hermano…" Comenzó con ira contenida, pero yo sabía que no tenía nada que decir, por mucho que aún lo amara sabía tan bien como todos que era el traidor más infame de la historia del santuario.

De una sacudida lo alejé de mí.

"No tengo tiempo para esto Aioria, regresa cuando tengas algo que valga la pena oír"

Y otra vez me estaba sujetando del brazo para mi disgusto.

"Esto no se trata de Aioros"

"Suéltame"

"Sabes que el santuario se está pudriendo…. Y al igual que todos no quieres hacer nada al respecto"

"¡Que me sueltes!"

"Arles no podrá callarlos a todos…"

"¡Aioria!"

Definitivamente yo no tenía deseos de escuchar eso, aquellas dudas e ideas que estaban enterradas en algún lugar incógnito de mi cerebro, menos iba a debatir un asunto así con Leo, no tenía motivos para confiar en él.

Estaba lista para arrojarle una de mis agujas cuando la presencia de un cosmos poderoso nos distrajo a ambos unos instantes y yo pude liberarme de su agarre para poner distancia, ascendiendo al quinto templo venía Saga de Géminis, quién hacía su entrada triunfal luego de prácticamente tres años, Aioria estaba tan perplejo como yo.

Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarlo en silencio, no muy convencido de que fuera real, asunto que brevemente pareció encontrar divertido Saga, por esa pequeña mueca que sugirió que estaba sonriendo.

"A su edad yo saludaba a los santos que pasaban por mi templo"

De reojo vi que Leo arqueaba una ceja.

"Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien te vio en Géminis"

Había tenido un pensamiento semejante a ese, pero estaba demasiado molesta para darle la razón.

"No todos gozamos del privilegio de hacer lo que se nos dé la gana muchacho"

Saga no había sonado enfadado, aunque era lo normal en él, no perdía la paciencia con facilidad.

Sus ojos se concentraron en mí, supuse que esperaba algo más, pero yo no terminaba de salir del asombro, aunque no es como si pudiera complacerlo, no lo recibiría con los besos de antaño, ni siquiera de no haber terminado mi relación con él de manera unilateral, llevaba demasiado tiempo ausente como para que lo considerara siquiera.

"Bienvenido Géminis"

Mi saludo ganó la atención de Aioria, no disimuló un poco su sorpresa y ni seño se relajó, en esos momentos recordaba que la distancia entre ambos se había incrementado luego de que mi relación, o que fuera que tenía con Saga, se hiciera conocida, a Leo le bastó encontrarlo una vez en mi templo para no volver a dirigirme la palabra.

"¿Podemos hablar, Milo?" Saga parecía estar esperando esa reacción de mi parte porque no se inmutó por el saludo, aunque sí lo vi menos animado que a un principio.

"Está hablando conmigo" Intervino mi compañero moreno.

"Por lo que pude ver te estaba mandando al demonio, con el debido respeto, pueden seguir con eso luego"

En esos momentos hubiera querido tragarme mi orgullo y quedarme discutiendo con Aioria, lo último que quería era hablar con Saga, nada bueno saldría de todo eso y yo ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, él no era el único que llevaba demasiado tiempo ausente.

"No, ya terminé aquí"

En realidad no tenía deseos de hablar con ninguno de los dos, pero al menos a uno lo podía evitar, no tenía motivos para escuchar los reclamos de Leo, sin embargo… tarde o temprano tendría que encarar a Saga y al mal paso mejor meterle prisa.

"¿Podemos ir a tu templo, entonces?"

Observé una última vez a Aioria, quien definitivamente no había dado por terminada nuestra conversación, pero no dijo nada, sus ojos eran los que me aturdían, por lo que desvíe la mirada y con un asentimiento seguí con el ascenso, sabía que Saga vendría detrás de mí.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, me preparé una y mil veces para hablar con él, pero luego de tanto tiempo ausente… en algún momento dejé de esperar volver a verlo, en cierto modo eso debería hacerme sentir un poco mejor, tras tres años sin noticias suyas… no podía ponerse demasiado sensible porque le dijera que ya no quería nada con él… en cierto modo fue el primero el distanciarse.

Por suerte al llegar a Escorpio no había nada, mis criadas habían bajado a realizar las compras y aún no volvían del mercado, no tendría que molestarme en echarlas.

Invité a Saga a la sala y con un gesto le pedí que tomara asiento, yo lo hice también pero en el sillón de en frente, asegurándome de que la distancia fuera la suficiente.

Ahí, de piernas cruzadas, revisando mi diadema en las manos… me plantee cómo empezar esa retardada conversación, pero Saga resolvió el problema por mí.

"Sé que ha sido una ausencia demasiado prolongada"

Dijo en un tono que buscaba sonar a disculpa.

"¿En serio? Porque juraría que ayer estabas durmiendo en mi cama"

"Milo…"

"Saga… ¿Dónde has estado todo éste tiempo? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado?"

Y era verdad, hubo una etapa en que en verdad llegué a sentir temor por él, no parecía posible que algo malo le hubiera pasado, el patriarca lo notificaría al resto… pero los tiempos que corrían ya nada era seguro, mucho menos la información que me llegaba de todos.

"Sabías que tengo una misión, yo…"

"Antes podías venir con frecuencia… ¿Cómo transformaste semanas en años?"

Noté un brillo diferente en sus ojos, no supe definir lo que había en ellos, pues lo vi brevemente, su mirada me rehuyó dirigiéndose a una de las paredes.

"Todo se complicó"

Era una respuesta ambigua, pero clara a la vez, me estaba dejando saber que… no podía decirme más nada. Por códigos yo sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntar, que no era ético, pero estaba tan cansada de tanto misterio que una rabia empezó a invadirme.

"Ya no importa, Saga"

Y era la verdad, podía descansar, él estaba en una pieza, y gracias a su abandono ya no le debía ninguna explicación, al final me había dejado él primero.

Lo escuché suspirar y yo liberé bastante aire, aunque no con la misma melancolía.

"¿A qué has venido, Saga?"

"Quería verte"

Y sus ojos volvieron a atacarme, pero ya no surgían el mismo efecto, no podían, porque yo no era la misma, la niña dolida e indefensa que se cobijaba en sus brazos en busca de consuelo, la adolescente hormonal que cedía ante el puro deseo carnal… Llevaba tres años sin compartir la cama con nadie y aun así la presencia de Saga no me despertaba nada, no lo veía con los ojos de antaño, y por un breve instante las palabras de mi maestro resonaron en mi cabeza, las de Camus… que la persona frente a mí solo se había aprovechado de mi debilidad para su beneficio, las declaraciones que me parecieran aberrantes en el pasado empezaban a cobrar sentido.

Sacudí la cabeza, y me froté la frente, abrumada por mis pensamientos, la cercanía de Saga siempre me evocó sensaciones cálidas, pensé que aunque terminara con él siempre sería así… pero hacía tiempo que me generaba un inexplicable rechazo, hasta rencor, y ahí estaba él, frente a mí, mirándome como si lo comprendiera y aceptara, con una silenciosa disculpa en sus ojos.

"No sé qué decirte" Confesé.

"Te amo Milo"

Pero su confesión fue mayor. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escucharlo. Él nunca antes había pronunciado esas palabras.

Era el peor de los escenarios, me reí de mi misma en un intento de no llorar de frustración, porque eso era lo último que necesitaba, una declaración de amor.

Me mantuve en silencio mientras apretaba mis labios y sacudía la cabeza negando. Se me ocurrieron muchas cosas para responderle, entre ellas que estaba loco, que no sabía lo que decía, pero serían palabras vacías… claro que lo sabía, Saga no era un niño, no era ningún tonto, alguien que dijera palabras al azar… para hacer una confesión de semejante magnitud debía estar plenamente convencido y yo no podía insultarlo cuestionando sus palabras, aunque claro… eso no significa que las correspondiera.

"Lo siento" Susurré sin ser capaz de mirarlo de frente, sumamente incómoda por lo que estaba pasando "Yo no siento lo mismo" Le había prometido a Camus que lo respetaría, que no dejaría lugar a dudas con nadie y esa palabra era más importante para mí que los sentimientos de Saga.

"Lo sé"

"¿Entonces por qué me lo dices?" ¿Por qué se exponía para ser rechazado?

"Solo quería que lo supieras"

Arquee una ceja y volví a encararlo, sorprendida por su actitud.

"Es extraño, acabas de llegar pero suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo"

"Intento no tener pendientes… Vivimos… tiempos difíciles, hasta dónde se… cada palabra dicha puede ser una despedida, quisiera que las mías fueran éstas"

Escucharlo hablar de esa manera me incomodó, era verdad que las cosas no estaban nada bien últimamente, pero de ahí a pensar que el santuario podría estar en riesgo me parecía una exageración, algo en lo que no quería ni pensar.

"Que locura"

Él me miró, pero no agregó nada a mi comentario, por lo que volví a colocarme mi tiara.

"Le estas dando demasiado créditos a las revueltas… o sabes algo que no me estás diciendo"

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esquivándome, cuando Saga no quería hablar de algo evitaba el contacto visual, al menos había aprendido eso de él.

"Es eso, hay algo más"

"Esta conversación debes tenerla con Arles, no conmigo"

"Entonces ¿A qué has venido? ¿A llenarme de más intrigas? Con todo lo que hemos compartido en el pasado… y nada ha cambiado Saga, sigues siendo el mismo, completamente impenetrable"

No importaba cuantas veces me hubiera acurrucado en su pecho, cuando lo complaciera en el pasado, esa era la pura verdad… Mientras él tomó de mí cuanto quiso, tanto en lo carnal como espiritual… yo nunca tuve nada, solo largos silencios y evasivas, aunque había tardado en que eso me molestara en verdad.

"Te equivocas, tú eres la única que me ha llegado, Mía"

Ese nombre, ese posesivo, la historial que había detrás, me revolvía el estómago, estaba frente al hombre que le debía mi vida, escuchando de sus labios que me amaba… y no podía corresponderlo, mi corazón estaba convencida de que era lo apropiado, algo me impulsaba a rechazarlo con determinación, pero mi mente me reclamaba tanta frialdad hacía alguien que me había tendido la mano a tal punto y cuidado.

"Soy Milo, Saga" Necesitaba cortar con ese pasado, en especial con ese nombre "Te quiero" Le dije, aunque no lo sentía en esos momentos "Me has… ayudado demasiado, sin embargo… no tengo más para ti… y definitivamente tú no tienes más nada para mí… solo secretos, distancia… no le veo sentido a que estés aquí aún"

"Quería verte"

"Pues ya lo hiciste" Necesitaba que se fuera, necesitaba tenerlo lejos de mí, fuera de mi templo.

"Necesito que me perdones"

La congoja con que esas últimas palabras fueron dichas me sorprendió, su falta no había sido tan grande, llegué a pensar que yo le estaba haciendo pensar que así fue.

"No me has lastimado Saga"

Y era la verdad, yo le reclamaba su desconsiderada ausencia, no que me rompiera el corazón, nunca lo tuvo en sus manos para empezar.

"En todo caso… creo que yo te debo una disculpa"

"No"

"Por no ser clara desde el principio… por no decirte lo que sentía… o no sentía"

"No Milo" Insistió con amargura.

"Lo siento Saga… yo…" 'Amo a Camus, siempre lo he amado a él, moriré amándolo a él' quise decirle, pero supuse que eso sería demasiada crueldad, podía descubrirlo por su cuenta, al menos si se quedaba lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Se había formado un silencio incómodo entre los dos, yo no sabía que más decir, notaba que mi ex amante estaba llevando una salvaje lucha interna, pero sin exteriorizarla era imposible opinar, algo más había traído a Saga a mi templo ese día, pero me quedaba claro que no lo diría.

Si había alguna posibilidad de que hablara ésta desapareció cuando un cosmos familiar nos puso a los dos en alerta.

Me paré casi impulsada como por un resorte, ni siquiera traté de ocultar mi sorpresa o nerviosismo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía esa presencia… que no tenía noticias… las cartas habían parado de llegar hace meses, tanto las de él como las de su alumno, la preocupación había hecho mella en mi ánimo, hábitos de sueño, alimentación, no había dejado de pensar ni por un segundo en él… y ahora estaba ingresando a mi templo, Camus de Acuario estaba de regreso en el santuario.

No tuve ocasión de ir a su encuentro, él nos encontró primero. En un pestañeo lo vi en el umbral de la puerta, portando el manto dorado… me estómago dio un brinco y mis labios temblaron, la última vez que nos vimos en Escorpio o que pude ver a Camus con armadura… éramos unos adolescentes, lo que estaba parado ante mí era un hombre, el más hermoso de los hombres, dueño aún de esos rasgos delicados, pero varoniles, que lucían más fríos de los que los llegara a ver en el pasado. Sus ojos no mostraban esa dulzura, calidez o incluso melancolía a la que me había acostumbrado… ¿Qué había en ellos? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Era el día de los cambios de actitud?

"Camus…" Mi voz fue solo un susurro. Normalmente me hubiera arrojado a sus brazos, la presencia de Saga no me habría detenido, pero había algo en él, en su cosmos, que me indicaba que dicho gesto no sería bienvenido, algo andaba mal.

El guardián de Géminis también se puso de pie.

"Los… dejaré solos" Trató de despedirse.

Y para mi sorpresa Camus negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"No, tú llegaste primero, yo solo pasé a saludar"

Sus palabras me golpearon, dejándome anulada, quise decir algo pero no supe qué, y tampoco me dio el tiempo, Camus se marchó tan rápido como llegó, contagiándome de su frialdad.

¿Qué había sido eso? No podía entenderlo, ¿Era por Saga? ¿Había malinterpretado su presencia en el área privada de mi templo? Hubiera querido poder sentirme insultada por ello, pero sabía que él estaba en su derecho de desconfiar de Saga… en especial luego de todo lo que le había confesado y tan prolongada ausencia… Había escogido el peor de los momentos para regresar.

"Deberías seguirlo" La sugerencia de Saga me sacó de mis cavilaciones, casi creí escuchar mal.

"Deberías seguirlo" Repitió, adivinando lo que estaba pensando "No hablar claramente… solo empeora las cosas"

"¿En serio?" No medí mi nivel de sarcasmo, la presencia de Camus me había afectado "Deberías tomar tu consejo"

Saga me regaló una sonrisa triste.

"Es un poco tarde para mí"

Con esas palabras se despidió de mi templo, donde volví a quedar en completa soledad.

Me dejé caer sentada en el mismo sillón, tratando de procesar tantas emociones juntas en tan poco tiempo.

La extraña culpa de Saga, lo que había detrás de sus palabras, la frialdad de Camus… Ni cuando estaba molesto conmigo de camino a Siberia me había llegado a mirar de esa manera… ¿Qué le pasaba?

Tras unos minutos me puse de pie y caminé a mi alcoba.

Sobre mi mesa de noche estaba, lo que había atesorado los últimos meses… la última carta que Camus me enviara.

 _Mom Chaton:_

 _No ha habido muchos cambios en estos días._

 _Volví a sufrir un principio de incendio en la cabaña, tuve la mala idea de dejar a los niños cocinar, a veces olvido que aprendieron de mí esas artes y que al igual que yo carecen por completo de ese talento._

 _Arthur ayudó con las reparaciones, mientras nos estuvimos alojando en su vivienda._

 _Hyoga e Isaack ya casi están listos, pronto se definirá quién será en caballero de Cygnus, no temas por ninguno, no planeo poner en peligro sus vidas ni enfrentarlos a muerte por ella, será su capacidad de explotar el don natural que poseen lo que decida._

 _Tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto._

 _No dejes de escribir, tus cartas me dan paz._

 _Te amo._

 _Camus de Acuario_

Casi arrugue la carta en mis manos.

Tomé un poco de aire y decidí calmarme, darle su espacio, Camus también era misterioso a su manera, me había acostumbrado a que ya no hubiera silencios entre nosotros, pero tenía que entender que había sido demasiado tiempo separados. Confiaba que cuando acabara de procesar su regreso al santuario… él vendría, solo tenía que ser paciente.

Con esa idea en mente solté su carta y me permití recostarme sobre la cama, el día recién comenzaba y ya habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas.

Estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz, fuera como fuera… Camus estaba de regreso, no se trataba de un sueño, no despertaría y habría sido todo un delirio que naciera en mis más intensos anhelos… No, él había regresado.

Una sonrisa de alivio se instaló en mi rostro, pero no pudo quedarse mucho ahí, mi mente nunca me daba una tregua, descanso, ya empezaba con los interrogantes, todo lo que debería preguntarle a Camus cuando estuviera ya instalado, empezando por Hyoga… Isaack, si él estaba de regreso quería decir que uno de los dos había ganado la armadura… pero ¿Cuál? ¿Por eso dejó de escribir?

Traté de imaginar varios escenarios posibles. Isaack como Cygnus… Como lo tomaría Hyoga, el niño que yo conocí no anhelaba servir a Athena… pero era solo un niño, esa mentalidad seguramente ya habría cambiado… ¿Podría alegrarse por su hermano? No podía ponerme en su lugar, yo anhelaba a escorpio con intensidad, casi tanto como deseaba a Camus… No podría imaginar mi vida si todo hubiera sido de otra manera.

Descarté esa idea y en cambio imaginé una realidad en la que Hyoga fuera el nuevo caballero de bronce… y me agradó aún menos…. Él era… bueno… No era como Camus y yo… recién en ese momento me di cuenta que jamás creí que pudiera pasar, no porque dudara de su fuerza, había visto lo que era capaz de hacer el pequeño ruso, sino por su corazón… se requería cierta falta de escrúpulos… y él no era así, o más bien se trataba de mí aferrándome a la imagen de aquel inocente niño con miedo a quedarse solo, quizás era yo la que no estaba preparada para verlo pelear a muerte, para… verlo matar.

Todo eso no me estaba llevando a nada, salvo a perder las ganas de descansar.

Irritada conmigo misma decidí tomar un baño, me quité la armadura y toda la ropa, optando por cubrirme con una fina bata, mientras la seda me acariciaba pude sentir a la distancia la cosmo energía de Saga y un intenso escalofrío recorrió mi columna, no tenía sentido, pero todo eso pareció evocar un mal recuerdo, por algún motivo su presencia me estaba alterando, había desaparecido esa calidez que experimentaba cuando lo sentía llegar. Quizás yo también me estaba volviendo más indiferente.

 **Fin POV Milo**

Saga continuó el ascenso al templo patriarcal, se sentía incómodo, pesado, hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaba al control de su cuerpo, que no estaba en sus cabales.

" _Podrías matarlo"_

La voz en su cabeza lo torturaba de nuevo al atravesar el templo de la urna, hacia demasiado tiempo que éste no estaba habitado por su guardián.

" _Usar a Aioria de señuelo, ella ya lo cree un traidor…"_

" _No"_ La voz de Saga fue determinante. _"No podría… Nunca podría volver a… Déjala tranquila"_

Una risa aumentó su dolor de cabeza, fue tal el mareo que por un momento pensó que se desplomaría, pero todavía faltaba un templo más para estar a salvo.

" _Tú eres quien no la ha dejado en paz desde que era una niña, Saga, yo soy un mero espectador"_

" _Eres peligroso… Lo que le hiciste"_

Su cuerpo entero temblaba y había empezado a sudar en exceso.

" _¿Vas a seguir con esto Saga?"_

" _¡Cállate!"_

" _¿Por qué te engañas?"_

Ascendiendo por la escalera que llevaba a Piscis ya no tuvo tanta privacidad, a la distancia ahí estaba, su guardián, el bello Afrodita que lo observaba, quien posiblemente se había quedado a esperarlo cuando lo vio bajar horas atrás, portando el manto de Gémenis.

La acusación silenciosa en esos ojos azules acabó por retorcerle el estómago.

" _Lo sabes tan bien como él"_ Continuo la voz de Arles.

" _No"_ Saga no podía aceptarlo, no importaba cuanto tiempo se hubiera escondido para escapar de esa realidad, aún su mente se negaba a asimilarlo.

" _Fuiste tú…"_

" _No, no, no"_ Con ambas manos tomó su cabeza, y Afrodita al ver ese gesto comenzó a acercarse con cautela, sabía de sobra lo inestable e impredecible que era su líder.

" _Tú robaste a esa inocente niña"_

" _No… tú… fue tu idea"_

" _No Saga, y también fuiste tú el que violó a Milo"_

 **Flash Back**

Afrodita había estado muy intranquilo esa noche.

Intentaba por todos los medios conciliar el sueño sin mucho éxito, por lo que cansado de dar vueltas en su cama había optado por vestir su armadura y hacer una guardia nocturna por el templo de los dos peces.

Él no requería hacerlo, era la última línea de defensa, si algún enemigo llegara a hasta su puesto podría casi darse por perdida esa guerra, por mucha fe que le tuviera a sus rosas, no eran más poderosas que toda la élite dorada.

Caminando llegó hasta las columnas del exterior, la larga escalera que llevaba al templo patriarcal, despejada en tiempos de paz como esos. Casi rio por ese último pensamiento, estaban en todo menos paz, había cada día más revueltas, el armadura dorada de Sagitario seguía sin aparecer, el viejo maestro seguía vivo… el mayor problema, aunque ya Death Mask había partido rumbo a solucionarlo. Ese era uno de los motivos de su insomnio, la misión de alto riesgo de su compañero, había querido acompañarlo, pero Arles le negó esa posibilidad, no estaba dispuesto a quedar sin dos de sus aliados a la vez en el santuario. Afrodita podía entender sus razones para tomar esa decisión pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Se mantuvo viendo las estrellas hasta avanzadas horas de la noche, disfrutando del silencio y la quietud, la fresca brisa de la madrugada.

Milo de Escorpio había regresado ese día también… horas después Saga había desaparecido, ese era otro asunto que lo tenía inquieto.

Imaginó que su superior había bajado a dar vueltas en la cama de su pequeña amante, como de costumbre, pero Géminis seguía sin retornar al templo principal y él jamás pasaba la noche afuera, nunca se exponía demasiado.

Afrodita caminó hasta el patio de su templo, desde donde podía visualizar Escorpio, aumentó su curiosidad ver lámparas encendidas aún, Milo acababa de volver de un viaje largo, sería lógica esperar que estuviera dormida.

'¿Qué estás haciendo, Saga?'

Sabía que no era su asunto, hacía tiempo que trataba de no inmiscuirse demasiado en las locuras del santo de Géminis, prefería escuchar a Arles, pero esa noche una corazonada lo hizo ponerse en movimiento, algo anda mal, su instinto jamás le fallaba.

El problema de pertenecer a la élite de los doce mejores… es que ahí todos tenían afinados los sentidos, por eso al llegar a las puertas de Escorpio descubrió que no era el único que había pensado algo parecido.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Leo?"

Ahí estaba el hermano menor del difunto Aioros, con una expresión que era una mezcla de consternación y sospecha.

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta"

Ese moreno era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, siempre estaba merodeando, siempre estaba investigando, se trataba de un verdadero milagro que no hubiera descubierto que Athena no estaba en el santuario, algún Dios apoyaba a su patriarca.

"¿Qué no es obvio porqué estoy aquí?"

Afrodita consideró las posibilidades, si echaba a Leo solo lo invitaría a entrar, le confirmaría que algo andaba mal. No podía arriesgarse a que entrara sin conocer la situación en Escorpio primero, ¿Qué tal si Saga había terminado de enloquecer y le reveló su identidad a Milo?

Para su fortuna, Piscis era muy observador y había pocas cosas que se le pasaran por alto, por ejemplo…. Los motivos que tendría Aioria para estar al pendiente del templo de Escorpio a altas horas de la noche.

Afrodita puso su mejor sonrisa y se paró firme, mientras llevaba una rosa a sus labios.

"Lo siento Gatito, pero Milo me está esperando" Se aseguró de usar el tono más sugerente que encontró y vio a Leo entre una mezcla de enojo y contrariedad.

"Milo esta con Saga" Dijo con firmeza, y Afrodita supo que no se refería a esa noche, sino a la situación sentimental de la única mujer de la élite dorada, para nadie era un secreto las visitas que ésta recibía del mayor de todos ellos.

"No esta noche amigo" Le regaló un sutil guiño "Te invitaría a acompañarnos pero… nunca me ha gustado compartir"

El rostro del griego era un poema y Piscis tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír, estaba seguro que si hacía silencio podría escuchar como ese noble corazón se hacía pedazos, con un poco de suerte Milo no lo haría pedazos a él por semejante mentira.

"Regresa a tu templo, le diré que te busque mañana… quizás tengas suerte"

"Vete a la mierda"

Se quedó un poco decepcionado cuando Aioria no intentó golpearlo, le parecía tan tonto que se acongojara por algo así, ahora no soportaría verlo entrenar con ella, pero era una ventaja, ya no los andaría merodeando.

Recordó a qué había ido y se adentró a Escorpio, sin molestarse en anunciarse. Pero al llegar a la sala su sonrisa se borró.

Parecía el escenario de un campo de batalla.

"Oh Saga… ¿Qué has hecho?"

La luz encendida venía de la habitación de la amazona dorada.

Con cautela Afrodita se aproximó, escuchaba un sollozo, Milo era la que sollozaba, se trataba de una mujer, y la voz de alguien que trataba de hacerle guardar silencio.

"Por… favor" Pudo entender en ese débil gemido.

Cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta quedó en shock, definitivamente Saga había perdido la cabeza.

Sobre la cama yacía Milo completamente desnuda, con hematomas, marcas, mordidas por toda la piel, sus ojos irritados de tanto llorar, temblaba frenéticamente, parecía estar teniendo un colapso nervioso.

Cuando sus turquesas lo enfocaron en la puerta volvió a romper a llorar.

"Ayuda, por favor" Su voz apenas se entendía de la desesperación.

Afrodita cubrió su boca con espanto.

"¿Qué has hecho Saga?"

La mirada perdida del nombrado terminaron de horrorizarlo, él también temblaba, ahí de rodillas junto a esa cama, se parecía demasiado al joven que años atrás intentó matar a Athena.

"Solo tuvimos una pelea" Le respondió con sencillez, una triste sonrisa adornó su rostro "Pero ya todo está bien, ¿Verdad amor?" Paseó su mano por el vientre desnudo y Milo de inmediato abrazó sus pechos para protegerlos, aunque a simple vista Saga ya había jugado un buen rato con ellos.

Viendo el estado de las sábanas otra preocupación invadió a Piscis.

"Saga… dime que… usaste… ¿Lo usaste verdad?" Preguntó mientras trataba de acercarse con cautela, la mano de su líder ahora batallaba sin tanta fuerza contra las de la joven, que buscaba desesperadamente frenarle el paso por su cuerpo.

"¿Protección? No, ella no la usó con Camus"

"¡Saga qué has hecho!" Lamentó levantar la voz cuando vio el nuevo estallido de lágrimas en la chica… Afrodita no quería ni siquiera imaginar todo lo que le habría hecho su superior para lograr quebrarla así, ante él estaba una mujer destruida y vulnerable… ni siquiera parecía Milo, lamentó no haber bajado antes, haber tardado tanto en ver lo que ocurría.

"¡Es mía!" La voz de Saga había vuelto a sonar molesta, la amazona cerró los ojos con fuerza al escucharlo "Puedo hacer lo que quiera"

"Saga…"

"¡Yo la encontré! ¡Yo la cuidé!" Con ambas manos la sujetó de la cabeza, obligándola a verlo a los ojos "¡Pero tú prefieres a ese Francés bueno para nada!"

Afrodita siempre supo que tarde o temprano pasaría, Milo lo iba a rechazar, había aprendido a conocerla demasiado en ese tiempo, sabía que Saga no lo tomaría bien, pero ni en los peores escenarios se planteó tal nivel de locura.

"¿Tanto te gusta dormir con él?" La aplastó contra el colchón, inmovilizándola, aunque la chica no parecía tener las fuerzas necesarias para moverse.

Recién en ese entonces Piscis reparó en la desmejorada apariencia de su líder, había recibido más que un par de agujas en esa espalda, también estaba lleno de golpes y hasta tenía abierta una cortada en el hombro. Milo se había defendido literalmente con uñas y dientes, como amazona y como mujer… pero al fin y al cabo era Saga de Géminis… no tuvo oportunidad.

"Saga…" Afrodita analizaba la situación, ante él no estaba Arles, era solo Saga, lo que lo volvía aún más peligroso, Arles era cruel pero calculador… Saga… era inestable, las posibilidades de que Milo acabara muerta eran demasiadas si no lograba estabilizarlo.

"Afrodita…" La voz de la joven seguía siendo ahogada, había dejado de luchar, ella también se había vuelto un peligro para sí misma, y se sorprendió sintiéndose preocupado por ello cuando tiempo atrás él mismo le había suplicado a Arles que acabara con Milo.

"Está bien…" El guardián de Piscis mantuvo la compostura y rodeo la cama para situarse en el campo visual de Saga pero sin estar demasiado cerca suyo, sabía que cualquier movimiento sospechoso lo haría reaccionar.

"Te amo Milo" Declaró volviendo a tomarla por el rostro, que estaba empapado en lágrimas y con una expresión congelada de horror "¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡¿Por qué me obligas a lastimarte así?!"

"Saga… aún no es tarde… déjala ir"

"¡No! ¡No puedo!" Rugió fuera de control.

"¿Vas a matarla entonces? ¿Renunciaras a ella para siempre? ¿La salvaste para esto?"

Milo observó horrorizada a Afrodita al escucharlo, no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando, porqué Piscis no pedía ayuda, no luchaba, ¿Cómo es que conocía tan bien a Saga?... ¿Iban a matarla?

"Lo haré" La declaración del mayor los sorprendió a ambos "Usaré el satán imperial… así podré controlarla"

"No sería ya ella, tú lo dijiste, ¿Recuerdas? Sería lo mismo que matarla"

Afrodita esperó volver a escucharlo, pero no hubo más palabras, apartó la mirada para no verlo volver a besarla, Milo lucía tan miserable que ese beso no evocaba nada de ternura.

Por una hora más al menos Saga estuvo en silencio, solo contemplándola, Milo acabó por perder el conocimiento, abrumada por la situación. Cuando finalmente la soltó, en otro arrebato de locura, y se alejó para golpear la pared, Afrodita se atrevió a acercarse para constatar que la chica aún respiraba, acarició sus mejillas y frente, volaba de fiebre.

"¿Qué hice?" El lamento de Saga lo hizo observarlo de nuevo "¿Qué hice Zarek?"

Afrodita resopló al escucharlo, hacía años que nadie lo llamaba por su nombre de origen, el que solo Death Mask y Saga conocían, era una buena señal, si podía recordar eso quería decir que el brote psicótico de su líder estaba desapareciendo.

"Ella está bien Saga… son heridas menores"

"¡¿Bien?!" Su voz ya no sonaba enojada, más bien desesperada, como las lágrimas que ahora liberaban sus ojos "¡Mira lo que le hice! La perdí… la perdí como a Kanon… es como con Kanon"

"No, Milo está viva" Le recordó Afrodita "Solo aterrada… aún puedes revertir esto"

Saga solo lloraba y daba vueltas por la habitación, el sueco comenzó a impacientarse.

"Dijiste que la amabas… ¿No le has quitado suficiente? ¿No obtuviste lo que querías? Saga… solo déjala en paz…"

Espero por una respuesta pero ésta no llegó, tuvo que separarse de Milo para encararlo.

"Tienes el poder para liberarla de todo esto… solo hazlo, yo llenaré los espacios vacíos"

"…Sí…"

"Hazlo, hazla olvidar todo… Le es leal a Arles al menos… la seguirás teniendo de otro modo"

"Odio a Arles" Dijo apretando los diente y Afrodita tomó su brazo para que no dejara de prestarle atención.

"Saga, por favor… si ibas a hacer esto pudiste hacerlo antes de ponerla a mi cuidado… ahora te pido que la salves"

Esas palabras sorprendieron al mayor, quien estaba redescubriendo una faceta de piscis que creía ya muerta. Dirigió la mirada a la cama, donde su víctima yacía aún dormida, Zarek al menos se había tomado la molestia de envolverla en las sábanas, no soportaba seguir viendo las marcas que había dejado por ese cuerpo que tantas noches cobijó en sus brazos.

Se acercó con cuidado a ella, besó su frente y le pidió perdón silenciosamente, luego su técnica suprema fue ejecutada… la orden eran sencilla, Milo olvidaría esa noche, todo lo que vio y oyó, no tendría memoria de nada, al menos hasta que el propio Saga muriera.

Cuando Saga abandonó la habitación Afrodita volvió a acercarse, no era conveniente que las criadas de la amazona la encontraran en semejante estado, le tocaría la tarea de limpiarla, de devolver todo a su sitio, tomó a Milo en brazos y se dirigió con ella al cuarto de baño mientras meditaba en qué momento todo había cambiado a tal punto, porqué se tomaba tantas molestias por la joven que más de una vez él mismo describió como molestia.

 **Hasta aquí**

* * *

Puf, eso sí que fue una ausencia prolongada.

Pero en su momento dije que iba a terminar mis fics, así que en eso ando, no se acaba hasta que se acaba, tengo unos días libres así que quiero ver si logro ponerme al corriente.

Como siempre agradezco los review, son mi motivo de escribir, es más fácil hacerlo cuando sabes que hay alguien del otro lado esperando por leer, así sean 3 personas, muy agradecida.

Espero que el capítulo les gustara, aunque si les gustó son unos sádicos XD, originalmente iba a poner la violación de Milo, la intervención de Afrodita iba a ser más violenta pero… al final no salió así, preferí dejar algo a la imaginación, y lo pensé… Afrodita es más lógico que impulsivo, y como ya ven pues… si le está tomando algo de aprecio a la Milo XD es que ella es adorable, si hay algo más… lo dejo para cada quien, inicialmente me había planteado la idea de que Afrodita era gay, sí, gay XD ¿Qué tiene de malo? No es un fic yaoi pero no por eso no puede haber alguien con otra orientación sexual. Sin embargo… Afrodita se me hace ligeramente asexuado, es tan ególatra que cuesta imaginarlo deslumbrado sexualmente por alguien, pero sí me supongo que tendría sus predilectos por los que sintiera genuino afecto.

El nombre Zarek lo escogí porque significa "Dios que protege al Rey" y en cierto modo… esa es la función de Afrodita XD quizás hasta siente algo por Saga, quién sabe? No creo que llegue a profundizar en eso a menos que haya alguna fans de Afrodita interesada en el asunto, los dejo a su criterio.

Y de nuevo gracias, nos estamos leyendo!


	26. Capítulo 26: Empatía

**Inalcanzable**

 **Capítulo 25: Empatía**

 **Flash back**

"Aún no regresa" Murmuró Isaack mientras empezaba a poner la mesa que compartiría con su maestro, afuera el temporal de nieve era cada vez peor, y el silencio de la sala era roto por el fuerte silbido que ocasionaba el viento y el crujido de la madera que reforzaba las ventanas.

"De seguro se quedará con Arthur, ya es muy tarde" Comentó con tranquilidad Camus quien terminaba de sacar la carne asada del horno, al igual que su joven alumno vestía unos cómodos pantalones de algodón y una playera sin mangas, pese al frío en el exterior el fuego del hogar mantenía el ambiente demasiado cálido y agradable.

"No debió dejarlo ir" Se atrevió a expresar en voz alta su descontento.

Camus contuvo el sonido de una risa al ver el ceño fruncido de Isaack.

"Estará bien"

En parte sabía que el mayor de sus alumnos no estaba verdaderamente preocupado, con catorce años Hyoga ya sabía cuidarse lo bastante bien, una pequeña tormenta no lograría lastimarlo, era otro el asunto que tenía con ese humor al finlandés, el haber sido abandonado así en pos de una chica, porque para ninguno de los dos era una novedad que Hyoga andaba al pendiente de la sobrina de Helena, quien llevaba varios días de visita. La agraciada joven era bastante mayor que el ruso, pero a esa edad él no parecía darse cuenta, solo era un muchachito hormonal que caía en el error de buscar agradar a una chica de manera obvia, como lo fue el pasarse toda la tarde ayudándola a reforzar el techo de su nueva habitación.

Camus en el fondo sabía que la chica solo andaba filtreando por ahí porque estaba tanteando el terreno con él, pero sus alumnos eran demasiado ingenuos para darse cuenta de ello y no tenía la menor intención de mencionar su triste debut sexual con Nahir, de no ser por la indiscreción de ésta frente a Milo se hubiera llevado el secreto a la tumba.

Esperando poder animarlo, cuando se sentaron a la mesa Camus le extendió un paquete de papel madera al más joven.

"¿Y esto?" Preguntó sorprendido Isaack.

"Es tu cumpleaños, ¿No?"

Notó de inmediato la incomodidad en su alumno, él no sabía reaccionar a cualquier gesto de simpatía, pero el mayor sabía que lo agradecía internamente.

Del interior del paquete el chico extrajo varios frasquitos pinturas de los colores primarios.

"Gracias"

"Vi que se te estaban terminando"

Hacía unos años Isaack había descubierto su pasión por el arte y junto a ello el talento oculto que tenía para el dibujo, su nuevo pasatiempo en horarios de descanso. Camus también disfrutaba de verlo dibujar, el chico tenía la capacidad de transmitir cientos de emociones con solo una imagen, todo lo que sus manos crean parecía cobrar vida, tener una chispa especial difícil de definir como de ignorar.

"Hace días que intento terminar un lienzo, pero me faltaba color amarillo y azul" Comentó suavemente mientras analizaba el presente.

"¿Pintabas el cielo?"

Isaack lo miró titubeando y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No, se lo ensañaré cuando lo acabe"

"Esperaré entonces, ¿Comemos?" Sugirió colocando la bandeja de carne sobre un repasador en la mesa.

"¡Sí!"

La mayor parte de la cena transcurrió en silencio, generalmente el que hacía conversación era Hyoga, pero su ausencia no traía incomodidad, ambos sabían disfrutar de la paz y quietud, del simple sonido de los cubiertos rozándose, el agua llenando los vasos de vidrio.

Por eso Camus se sorprendió cuando Isaack rompió un poco con la rutina.

"Maestro" Le llamó suavemente, observando su plato como si se tratara de una escena triste "Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en la prueba final"

A Camus se sorprendió la confesión, sabía que así era, cualquiera en su lugar no podría pensar en otra cosa, pero le llamaba la atención que se atreviera a expresarlo en voz alta.

"¿Estás preocupado?" Pregunto el mayor corriendo un poco su plato para prestarle más atención.

"Sí, pero por Hyoga"

Camus quiso decirle que a él le preocupaba lo mismo pero recordó a tiempo que no podía hablar de igual a igual con su alumno, Isaack necesitaba en quién apoyarse, como alguna vez él lo hizo en su propio maestro, sus dudas y temores era mejor reservárselas para sí mismo.

"Pelearon ayer, ¿No es así?"

El adolescente no tardó en asentir.

"Es que no lo entiendo…"

"Pues no trates de hacerlo"

"Pero…" Frotó su flequillo como queriendo mejorar su visión aún que no cubría sus ojos "Tiene tanto poder…"

"Isaack… No se trata de poder, se necesita mucho más para ser un santo de Athena"

"Y Hyoga no lo tiene"

"No he dicho eso" Aclaró con firmeza, viéndolo a los ojos para trasmitirle seguridad "Eso lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento"

"¿Y si no pasa la prueba? O… ¿Si ni siquiera lo intenta?"

Camus creyó entender la inquietud de Isaack, él se había planteado todo eso desde el día que recibió al niño ruso en su hogar, desde la primera vez que éste le hablo del pobre anhelo de reencontrarse con su madre muerta.

"Será su decisión" Resolvió, observó al jovencito del otro lado de la mesa, no tuvo problemas para imaginarlo como un santo, solo que no veía a Cygnus a su alrededor, podía verlo con el investimento dorado de Acuario, nunca tuvo dudas al respecto, pese al tremendo potencial que Hyoga demostrara en el último tiempo, Isaack era todo un caballero, había nacido para servir a Athena, pero eran ideas que no le parecía justo expresa en voz alta. No se trataba de favoritismo, con el paso del tiempo había llegado a sentir afecto por ambos niños, pero creía conocerlos lo suficiente, por eso sabía que Hyoga no era una opción viable, el joven nunca superó la muerte de su madre, era débil emocionalmente y carecía de la capacidad de entender la magnitud de lo que estaba en juego. Se le estaba poniendo en la misma balanza proteger a la humanidad con el recuerdo de su madre… y el joven prefería a su madre, aunque ya no podía tenerla.

Isaack por su parte respiraba justicia y el deseo de hacer el bien, de contribuir, era alguien con la mente clara, como él, que seguía más a la razón que a las emociones.

Sí, no había dudas para Camus, el Finlandés pasaría la prueba final, y Hyoga… siempre sería Hyoga, con suerte conocería a alguna joven que le hiciera feliz y se quedaría a vivir cerca de Arthur y Helena, quizás reconstruyera su vida… tal vez… Cuando Milo y él se retirasen podrían visitarlo.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, inconscientemente había mirado la sortija en su mano. Faltaba poco para poder estar con ella, era el consuelo que tenía en esos momentos decisivos, que pasara lo que pasara… Él volviera al santuario, volvería con Milo… Esos pensamientos lo convencían de ya no retrasar lo inevitable, debía escoger al nuevo santo de Cygnus pronto.

"Quisiera que Hyoga lo intentara al menos…"

Esa declaración del otro joven volvió a captar la atención de Camus.

"Quiero la armadura, pero… no quiero que él se quede atrás"

"Isaack…" No podía argumentar mucho al respecto, no había una verdadera solución al problema que planteaba su alumno "Preocúpate por dar lo mejor de ti… con suerte Hyoga hará lo mismo"

El chico no pareció muy convencido, sus ojos lo decían todo.

"¿Quieres una copa?" Preguntó de repente Camus, mientras se ponía de pie para buscar una botella en el otro cuarto. Isaack creyó haber escuchado mal hasta que lo vio volver con un vino tinto.

"¿Es en serio?" Se sorprendió, su maestro le regaló una sonrisa divertida en lo que descorchaba la botella y vertía el líquido en dos copas.

"¿Por qué no?" Le restó importancia "Solo por esta noche" Aclaró mientras le extendía uno de los cristales. "Muévelo" Le indicó girando su copa, el muchacho lo imitó con cierta torpeza.

Isaack dio el primer sorbo cauteloso, y como era de esperarse el sabor no le resultó agradable, demasiado amargo, aunque no lo expresó con palabras, Camus negó con un movimiento de cabeza, la primera vez siempre era así, solo esperaba que su alumno no se volviera tan buen besador de copas como él y Milo, aunque esa sería su decisión, que un santo gustara de beber era la menor de las preocupaciones, al fin y al cabo… una buena bebida era de los pocos gustos que podían darse, destinados a una vida corta pero llena de sacrificios.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que a veces se necesitaba un buen trago para quitarse el amargo sabor de boca de muchas decisiones.

"Gracias" Le dijo Isaack cuando terminó la bebida.

Camus se cruzó de brazos y piernas en la silla que estaba, adoptando una posición más cómoda.

"No le digas nada de esto a Hyoga aún, no quiero un borracho melancólico"

Entendiendo el comentario el joven también sonrió.

"No maestro"

"Por cierto, no me has dicho nada de mi carne"

Fue el turno de Isaack de sonreír.

"Sé que hizo su mejor esfuerzo maestro"

Camus arqueó una ceja.

"Solo por eso mañana comenzaremos a entrenar una hora antes"

"¿Y Hyoga? Ni siquiera estará"

"A él si le gusta mi comida"

"No, él le miente"

"Dos horas antes Isaack" Sentenció mientras le ponía el corcho a la botella, con una copa a esa edad el chico tenía suficiente, quizás cuando se durmiera él se levantara a beber una más, últimamente le estaba costando conciliar el sueño, no solo a Isaack le preocupaba lo que iba a pasar.

 **End Flash back**

 **POV Milo**

En todo el día no tuve una sola noticia de Camus, era como si nunca hubiera regresado y me costó horrores no subir a buscarlo, imaginé que en algún momento sería él quien bajara, claro que no estaba lista para que no hiciera una escala en mi templo. Algo definitivamente estaba mal, ese pensamiento me quitó las ganas de desayunar esa mañana.

Tratando de despejar mi mente fue que decidí dar un paseo por la zona de las amazonas, no solía frecuentarlas, la relación nunca fue buena, pero tenía la necesidad de comprobar algunas cosas por mi cuenta.

Quienes vigilaban el campamento me permitieron el paso con cierto recelo, se escuchaban sonidos de lucha por lo que el resto estaba entrenando, como era de esperarse.

Con cautela me aproximé para poder observarlas antes de ser descubierta. Shaina las estaba retando a combate de manera salvaje, sin importar el tamaño ella las doblegaba y hacía comer el polvo, en ese sentido no podía sentirme más orgullosa.

Las peleas se detuvieron cuando una a una fueron notando mi presencia, aunque no lo quisiera con todas generaba una especie de conmoción, la amazona que no cubría su rostro, la amazona que era un igual con los santos dorados y no habitaba con las demás mujeres, todas me odiaban, temían o admiraban, asunto que no podía importarme menos, años atrás se los había dejado bien en claro.

Shaina fue la última en descubrirme, no necesitaba ver su rostro, la tensión en su espalda lo volvió evidente.

"¡No hemos terminado aquí!" Rugió "¡Ataquen niñitas y dejen de llorar!"

Sentí compasión por ellas en esos momentos, la ex alumna quería lucirse en mi presencia, lo que significaba que se llevarían la peor de las palizas.

Cuando el entrenamiento hubo terminado se reunió conmigo a la sombra de un árbol, alejada de los demás, secaba su sudor con una toalla de mano y sacudía los cabellos que acababa de remojar en agua para escapar de la insolación.

"¿Tienes sed?" Me preguntó tratando de ser cortés.

Yo negué con un movimiento de cabeza, aún recargada en la corteza de la planta, Shaina tomó asiento en el suelo.

"Me sorprende verte aquí, hacía meses que no venías Milo" Siempre le había permitido tratarme de esa manera, en especial ahora que ella era otro santo más, no me sentía del todo cómoda con el nombre de 'maestra' ni los 'señora' que se le solían escapar antes a Isaack… simplemente 'Milo' estaba bien, quizás cambiaría de opinión el día que entrenara a mi sucesor.

"He estado ocupada, y por lo que vi tú también"

"Pierdo mi tiempo, ninguna de esas mujeres llegará a portar una armadura"

Hubiera querido decirle que estaba elevando un juicio demasiado duro pero en el fondo pensaba lo mismo, de por sí eran muy pocas las mujeres que alcanzaban ese honor, yo era una fiel evidencia de eso, la primera en toda la historia del saltuario en alcanzar una armadura dorada… la hermana del maestro de Camus estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero tampoco lo alcanzó.

"Ellas no son como nosotras" Agregó Shaina, llamando mi atención.

"¿Nosotras?"

"Sí, nosotras, tú, yo… June…"

"¿Y Marín?"

Nuevamente no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que la había tomado por sorpresa y hasta disgustado

"¿Qué pasa con Marín, Shaina?"

"¿Viste el entrenamiento del otro día?"

Al menos ella tenía bien presente su falta.

"¿Entrenamiento? No, lo que vi fue como golpeabas a alguien que ya estaba prácticamente en el piso, y déjame decirte que si todo ese circo es porque su alumno derrotó al tuyo estás perdiendo el eje"

"Tengo mis razones"

"Esa no es una respuesta, si te diera una golpiza en éste preciso momento por tu falta, el patriarca me preguntaría y debería decirle que te estaba dando un escarmiento por llevar tan lejos una pelea personal y esa sería una respuesta"

"Es más que eso"

"Eso espero, porque quiero pensar que hice bien al prepararte para servir a Athena, porque es a ella a quien sirves, no a tus propios deseos"

"¿A eso has venido? ¿A reclamarme?"

Negué de inmediato observando todo a nuestro alrededor, todo el santuario en actividad y a la vez esa agradable brisa que me estaba refrescando bajo el cobijo del árbol.

"No, tenía pensado verte ayer, pero con lo que pasó no me pareció el mejor momento"

"Entonces… ¿Puedo considerarlo una visita amistosa?" El tono en que lo dijo me hizo pensar que estaba sonriendo.

"Algo así"

"Me sorprende que tenga tiempo para mí, estando él de regreso"

Su comentario me descolocó por completo y mi mirada debió decírselo.

"Vi a Saga de Géminis ayer"

Ahí entendí que no se refería a Camus, porque por supuesto… ella no sabía sobre Camus, prácticamente nadie en el santuario sabía de mi relación con él, hasta mi alumna pensaba que yo era la amante de Saga, después de todo… ¿No nos había visto en el pasado compartir algún beso de bienvenida? Me odiaba por haberme importado tan poco el ser muy evidente en ese entonces.

"Creo que ya se fue, estaba de pasada" Intenté sonar lo suficientemente indiferente para que ella pudiera captar, sin necesidad de decírselo, que ese asunto no me generaba ninguna expectativa.

"Sería bueno que se quedara a proteger el santuario, se necesitan más hombres como él aquí"

"Camus también está de regreso" La interrumpí "Particularmente creo que estamos bien así"

"Estuve hablando con Gigas, me ofrecí a colaborar para controlar las revueltas"

"¿Buscas salir del santuario?"

Mi pregunta de nuevo la tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Es por el japonés? ¿El que se llevó la armadura de Pegaso?"

"Ya basta con eso, no todo lo que hago tiene que ver con los japoneses"

"¿Entonces?"

Shaina soltó un largo suspiro y se estiró para alcanzar un poco de hierba con sus manos, como un gesto de distención.

"Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, nuestras razones ocultas, ¿No es así Milo?"

Quise negar sus palabras, tomar un rol más responsable, pero fue el turno de mi alumna de tomarme por sorpresa.

"Tú tampoco estabas entrenando a nadie en Siberia, ¿Verdad?"

Semejante declaración, viniendo de alguien más, hubiera sido fatal para el que lo dijera, pero no lo esperaba de Shaina.

La escuché reír un momento, aún entretenida en su tarea de arrancar un poco del césped entre sus dedos.

"¿Lo ves? Todos tenemos nuestros asuntos pendientes, tú ya resolviste el tuyo, yo voy a resolver el mío pronto"

"Shaina" Mi tono fue de advertencia, no me sentía cómoda con el rumbo de la conversación, sabía que ella era alguien de temer en todo momento, sádica y explosiva como pocas, su promesa no me auguraba nada bueno.

"Tranquila Milo, no pienso matar a Marín, no es ella quien me interesa"

"Entonces es su alumno" No lograba recordar el nombre de ese muchacho bajito y poco prometedor, pero había sido noticia la manera en que redujo a polvo a Casius en el Coliseo, no presencié su enfrentamiento por lo que me costaba imaginar una situación tan ridícula. "Shaina…" Quise preguntar porque, pero entendí que no tenía derecho, era verdad después de todo, yo también tenía mis secretos, dudaba que el suyo fuera tan terrible como el mío.

"Tengo mis razones" Respondió ella a la pregunta que nunca llegué a formular y no tuve más remedio que asentir a sus palabras, aunque no estaba de acuerdo.

"Ten cuidado"

El silencio nos invadió unos momentos luego de eso, ambas necesitábamos despejar la mente para seguir hablando, encontrar un tema que de conversación que fuera menos tenso e incómodo, al menos trabajaba en ello cuando Shaina decidió insistir con el mismo asunto.

"Seiya no pertenece aquí, vino de una fundación japonesa, fue como un donativo, él y varios más, nadie esperaba que llegaran tan lejos"

Recordaba algo al respecto, Arles me lo mencionó años atrás, y Camus también.

"Bueno, Pegaso por algún motivo lo escogió"

"No tiene sentido, y con el alumno de Camus ya van ocho"

Ese comentario me hizo tener un sobresalto.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Perdón, Camus de Acuario" Se corrigió aunque yo no había notado su falta.

"¿Qué alumno?"

"Tengo entendido que entrenó a dos, uno de los campamentos del santuario y otro de la fundación Kido, al menos eso dijo Gigas"

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, esa frase carecía de sentido, al menos al principio, Isaack y Hyoga no eran japoneces, aunque luego recordé que en realidad Hyoga era de doble nacionalidad… ¿Él venía de esa fundación? Eso explicaría por qué era tan diferente a Isaack, tal vez, quién sabe que ideas le habrían metido.

"Entonces estas diciéndome que… el que vino de afuera es el nuevo santo de Cygnus?"

"Sí, escuché la información esta mañana, uno de los escribanos estaba tomando nota para el patriarca"

No podía creerlo, estaba llena de emociones muy contradictorias, me alegraba que lo hubiera logrado, pero a la vez me angustiaba, ¿Quería decir que él había cambiado? Estuvimos muchos años sin vernos, quizás logró dejar atrás la nostalgia, quizás entró en razón.

Moría de ganas de correr a Acuario y llenar a Camus de preguntas, pero me había prometido darle su espacio, ser paciente, él llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera, no quería presionarlo.

Permanecimos con Shaina un rato más, comenzando una conversación más agradable y menos tensa, respecto a sus propias aprendices y alguna que otra frivolidad.

Para la hora del almuerzo me despedí, tenía por costumbre acudir al templo principal junto a los demás santos dorados presentes en los templos, y no iba a faltar ese día sabiendo que Camus estaría.

Aunque al llegar ahí la realidad fue otra, para variar éramos Death Mask, Afrodita, Shaka y yo. Aldebarán casi nunca subía, Aioria jamás se reunía con nosotros para prácticamente nada, Shura evitaba a todo el mundo, últimamente no salía de su templo, y con él se acababan las opciones.

Traté de disimular mi decepción lo mejor que pude, comí algo ligero y me retiré.

Pasé por Escorpio y encontré a las mellizas sacando la ropa para lavar, aproveché para indagarles, pero no, Camus no había regresado a mi templo, no hubo otra visita aún, por lo que salí de nuevo de las doce casas, no podía quedarme quieta, me sentía aún más ansiosa.

Di una vuelta por el coliseo, captando como siempre la atención de la mayoría de los aprendices y soldados, sobre que éramos pocos santos dorados aún menos se acercaban a la zona de entrenamiento, entendía el sentimiento, alguna vez fui novata, y ver a mis superiores aparecer con el ropaje dorada me llenaba de tanto miedo como admiración, en ese entonces Saga lucía como un Dios a los ojos de una niña debilucha y asustada, me pregunté vagamente si alguno de esos muchachos pensaría respecto a mí de esa manera, pero me pareció demasiado extraño.

En un momento noté que muchas miradas se centraban en el otro extremo de las gradas, mucho más arriba, siguiéndolas me topé con algo que casi me cegó, hablando de dioses… tenía que reconocer que Camus lucía como uno, mucho más resplandeciente que Saga, hermoso y altivo representando a Acuario, me sentí orgullosa de saberlo mío.

Por un momento olvidé mis preocupaciones y me permití sonreír, lo peor había pasado, él estaba de regreso. Tenía ganar de acercarme, pero no estaba segura de sí era buena idea, si quisiera verme me hubiera buscado.

Mi incertidumbre terminó cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, echarme para atrás luego de eso sería grosero, parecería que era yo quien lo evitaba, o al menos me obligué a pensar eso para no odiarme por ir a verlo.

Al menos no se alejó, era buena señal, aunque ya no me estaba mirando a mí, parecía concentrado en las peleas que se llevaban a cabo en el coliseo.

"Buenas tardes" Le dije al estar parada a su lado, no muy segura de cómo comenzar, su seriedad me ponía algo incómoda, estaba acostumbrada a las sonrisas que me regalaba y que buscara mi compañía, esa nueva faceta suya tan… indiferente me cohibía. Tampoco podía besarlo en un lugar así, si es que podía hacerlo.

"¿Desde cuándo las peleas entre aprendices son tan salvajes?"

No me sorprendió tanto el que no me saludara como el tema que había sacado de la nada.

Arquee una ceja viendo su perfil, él seguía sin mirarme, observaba la zona de lucha como si le hubieran encargado vigilarla cuidadosamente.

"Pues… desde siempre" Respondí tratando de ver el lugar con sus ojos, los de alguien que rara vez está presente "No has pasado el suficiente tiempo aquí para notarlo nada más.

"Diez aprendices murieron ayer"

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Aioria"

No supe cómo sentirme al respecto, molesta porque no alcanzaba a llegar y Leo ya le había hecho los mismos reproches que a mí de seguro, pero a la vez confundida.

"¿Estuviste con Aioria?" Nada de todo esto me estaba gustando. Mucho menos el largo silencio que le siguió a mi pregunta, la poca paciencia que tenía se agotó en ese instante.

"¿Tienes tiempo de conversar con Aioria… y no conmigo?"

Recién en ese entonces conseguí que volviera a mirarme.

"Te estoy hablando del santuario" Me corrigió con la misma frialdad.

"Siempre han muerto aprendices Camus, no todos tienen la suerte de tener un maestro como tú que vele por ellos"

"Es verdad" Si acaso era posible, su semblante se endureció aún más y al verlo echar su capa hacia atrás supe que se preparaba para alejarse, y dejé que lo hiciera, sintiendo una horrible opresión en el estómago, quizás porque esos reclamos dolían menos cuando venían de alguien más, y en gran parte porque no soportaba su indiferencia, llevábamos tres años separados… solo quería saltar a sus brazos y recuperar el tiempo perdido… pero ese que estaba caminando fuera del coliseo en ese momento no parecía el dulce Camus al que estaba acostumbrada.

Incapaz de esperar un día más lo seguí, alcanzándolo rumbo a las doce casas, aún no había llegado a Aries.

"Camus" Me atreví a tomarlo del brazo, por suerte no deshizo el agarre, solo me miró.

"¿Qué pasa, Milo?" Se había robado mi línea, yo quería saber eso.

"¿Hice o dije algo que te molestó?" Necesitaba saberlo, la duda me estaba consumiendo.

Él me miró muy sorprendido por unos instantes, la primer emoción que veía en su rostro desde ayer, luego terminó de virar para estar de frente conmigo, sus manos acariciaron mi rostro, empujando un poco los cabellos que me cubrían las mejillas y me besó, de manera breve y suave. Yo cerré los ojos y contuve el aliento, cuanto necesitaba eso. Cuando volví a mirar él todavía me sostenía y sus ojos estaban muy cerca de los míos, fue ahí que pude ver aquello que desde lejos me costaba comprender, toda esa frialdad que provenía en realidad de una tormenta, todo el tormento encasillado en sus bellos ojos.

"No" Fue la respuesta que me dio.

Y no pude sentirme aliviada, Camus no estaba enojado conmigo… pero tampoco estaba bien.

"¿Entonces?"

"No quiero hablar de ello, sólo… dame tiempo"

Desvíe la mirada, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndosela, pero le regalé un asentimiento, para que supiera que comprendía y luego lo vi alejarse una vez más.

Yo más que nadie sabía lo que se sentía no querer hablar sobre lo que te estaba pasando, no podía juzgarlo por ello, pero me estaba inundando una horrible tristeza, mi conciencia me torturó pensando si así se habría sentido Camus cuando no sabía por qué yo le huía ni lo que le estaba ocultando, cuando estaba embarazada de Yaretzi y no podía decírselo.

El desánimo me invadió toda la tarde, no pude concentrarme en nada más.

Cuando la noche llegó y me disponía a cenar los recuerdos siguieron atormentándome, hacía mucho que no pensaba en el primer viaje a París, toda la conmoción, las noches sin dormir, las peleas sin sentido… las camas gemelas… que exigí en vano porque terminé entrando a la cama de Camus, porque lo necesitaba por mucho que buscara alejarlo.

De pronto fui llena de una nueva convicción. Dejé de lado lo que estaba haciendo y abandoné mi templo, ascendí rumbo al de acuario, nadie se atravesó en mi camino y aunque lo hubieran hecho no les habría dado ninguna explicación.

Me infiltré sin pedir permiso, pero dejé sentir mi cosmos, no me importaba si alguien más en las doce casas descubría mi paradero por eso.

Para mi fortuna Camus seguía despierto, no tardó en salir a mi encuentro, aún vestía su armadura, al igual que yo, y lucía algo cansado más que sorprendido, debió esperar que no lo dejaría en paz.

"Milo, por favor, de verdad no quiero hablar"

Apenas le dejé terminar su frase, puse un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo.

"Tranquilo" Le sonreí con confianza "No vamos a hablar"

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé con ansias, con verdadero apetito por todo el tiempo que solo pude hacerlo en sueños, noté un poco de resistencia, pero sus manos no tardaron en tomarme de la cadera haciéndome reír en medio del beso.

Camus me había cuidado tantas veces… ahora sería yo quien lo cuidara, quién lo hiciera olvidar de todos sus problemas, entre besos y caricias lo fui empujando a su alcoba, esa noche sería la primera que pasara en el templo de acuario, le pesara a quien le pesara.

 **Flash back**

Camus ya se estaba preocupando, ninguno de sus dos alumnos había regresado aún.

Hyoga nunca regresó de la casa de Helena, lo aguardaron toda la mañana, llegado el medio día Camus decidió enviar a Isaack por él, no tenía motivos para angustiarse, si bien tanta demora e irresponsabilidad no era normal en el rubio… tampoco existían muchas cosas que pudieran pasarle en esa aldea, sus dos alumnos eran mucho más peligrosos que cualquier arma o animal salvaje, sin embargo Camus estaba inquieto.

Llevaba días así, razón por la que venía tomando alguna copa de vino para dormir, lo relacionaba con la llegada de la prueba final, todo eso lo estaba estresando tanto que afectaba sus hábitos de sueño.

Ese día mientras esperaba recorrió la cabaña, trató de poner un poco de orden, aunque sospechaba que le convendría más bien desordenar para castigar a Hyoga con la limpieza, por haber desobedecido de esa manera, pero necesitaba ocuparse en algo y estaba demasiado distraído para leer.

Cuando buscaba si había calzados debajo de su cama tocó algo suave que antes no estaba ahí.

Jaló para sacar un lienzo, uno de los lienzos de Isaack, el muchacho tenía la costumbre de esconderlos por todos lados, nunca le enseñaba uno de sus trabajos hasta que lo acababa.

Camus no pudo respetar su privacidad porque al reconocer lo que era fue demasiado tarde. Quedó impactado con lo que vio, y entendió cómo se le había terminado tan rápido el amarillo a su alumno.

Era un retrato de Milo, no, era un retrato de Milo amamantando a Yaretzi.

Casi lo soltó de la impresión y todas sus emociones se sacudieron, ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así? Los ojos de Milo… los había dibujado tan hermosos como eran, llenos de vida y energía… y su hija… su pequeña pelirroja… Camus tuvo que tomar y soltar aire varias veces para calmarse.

'Maldición'

Agradecía el gesto… pero no estaba seguro de ser capaz de soportar ese dibujo colgado en algún lugar de la casa, sería una tortura.

Se sentó en la cama al quedarse sin fuerzas y se pasó las manos por el cabello, justo cuando creía que empezaba a superarlo los dioses volvían a ponerlo a prueba, le recordaban todo el tiempo su pérdida, eso había sido su vida, perder a Milo, perder a su hija, ahora había recuperado a la primera… ¿Qué seguía?

"¡Camus!"

La voz de Arthur desde afuera lo sacó de su auto conmiseración. SE escuchaba alterado.

Se apresuró en ir a su encuentro, el gigante llegaba agitado y su cara anunciaba malas noticias.

"¿Arthur? ¿Qué pasa?" Por un instante imaginó que la aldea estaba bajo algún ataque.

"Camus… es Isaack"

 _Toda su vida se resumía en eso… pérdidas._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí.**

Salió un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero creo que expresé exactamente lo que quería expresar, lo que sigue es un POV de Camus y… nunca me gusta combinar dos diferentes por capítulo, queda desprolijo, éste debía ser sobre Milo.

Si piensa alguien que me olvidé que Camus en el capítulo 23 está investigando el paradero de su hija no se preocupen, no me olvidé, ya llegaremos a eso XD.

Desde ya muchas gracias por los review, en verdad me animaron y creo que por eso pude actualizar tan pronto, ojalá éste capítulo también les guste!

 **Review anónimos:**

 **Seseyita:** Lo de las personalidades de Saga me hizo reir, y no odio a Milo, lo amo en ambas versiones, y siempre tiene ese algo que da ganas que le hagan alguna maldad XD se ve como tierna cuando no se puede defender XD.

Afrodita me pasa lo mismo, en el anime no me gustó, muchas incongruencias, fue un malo sin escrúpulos, cobarde luego en Hades, y en la saga de los campos elíseos lo volvieron noble… siempre pensé que el cambio fue como forzoso, para que fueron los 12 buenos dorados, nada convincente, él y Death Mask se nota que fueron pensados para ser los malos, pero bueno, esas irregularidades en la trama dejan muchos huecos para que imaginemos.

Respecto a los cabos sueltos creo que se van a atar todos al mismo tiempo muy pronto, y la imagen que esperas… tranquila, si bien no puedo prometer mucho porque voy a respetar lo que más pueda el canon de la serie, prometo que valdrá la pena la espera, he tenido el final en mente desde que comencé el fanfic, solo espero no decepcionar a nadie XD

 **Aye:** La verdad es que esa parte quedó un poco diferente a la idea original XD como ya dije iba a narrar un rape, pero no se dio así, creo que me influenció un poco lo que venía viendo, justo me prendí con TWD, vi la escena en que a Maggie la hacen desnudar para someterla y… me quedé con ese sentimiento adentro, lo que proyecté en Milo, no sé si me entiendo XD. Gracias por comentar!

Bueno, a todos les deseo un buen comienzo de semana, si toda sale bien actualizo de nuevo Miércoles así que no se me pierdan XD

 **Saludos!**


End file.
